Ninfomanía
by Noah Blacky
Summary: Estoy cansada de ser una chica buena. Estoy cansada de ser comparada con Mary Sue. Para nada. Yo no soy para nada lo que vosotros créeis, ninguno de vosotros conoce mi cara interna. Y ninguno de vosotros sabe lo ardiente que puedo ser. Venid, os invito cordialmente a mi cama, chicos del Sweet Amoris. [Sexo] [Harem]
1. Prólogo

**Hola, hola, me llamo Noah.**

 **De nuevo estoy por aquí, trayendo una historia llena de ardiente pasión, un harem con una Sucrette nueva y que pocas veces se han visto en fanfiction en esta categoría.**

 **Ninfomanía, sexo, tríos y mucha pasión ardiente combinado con el firme drama de un pasado desconocido... ¡Espero que sea de vuestro agrado!**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Todas las historias tienen un inicio y un final.

Mi historia es como todas esas historias, empiezan felizmente y acaban tristemente.

Yo no tengo claro mi final. ¿Quién sabe si en mi funeral habrá gente a mí alrededor llorando? _Probablemente no._ Probablemente no haya nadie que malgaste su tiempo en venir a verme, al igual que yo no lo haría por ellos. _Probablemente me quede sola._ Sinceramente, eso no puede importarme menos.

Prefiero quedarme sola, utilizando y superando a esa gente, mientras me río de su inutilidad. Prefiero estar así, siempre segura de que nadie va a abandonarme, porque, si permanezco con todas esas personas a mi alrededor, mirándome con esos ojos, nunca estaré segura. Nunca sabré si me van a abandonar. Y a mí me gusta mantenerlo todo controlado y bajo mis suposiciones.

Mi vida se había basado única y exclusivamente en fingir ser perfecta, sonreírles a mis padres y ser el ejemplo de perfección, con buenas notas, con una madurez increíble y muy mañosa para todas las tareas de la casa. La hija perfecta. Vivía recibiendo dinero de mis padres, superando y aplastando sus expectativas, en Paris, justo en el centro, en el mejor apartamento que podía pedir…

Viví sola desde que mis padres se divorciaron seguía siendo ordenada y perfecta en modales o cualidades. Obedecía y era dulce, manipulable a sus ojos. La mejor de las mejores hijas, lo que siempre habían esperado. Alguien que superaba todos los retos que la vida le ponía.

Por eso, cuando mi madre decidió que le gustaría que su hermana, la tía Agatha, me echase un ojo, acepte hipso-facto sin pestañear, aunque en el fondo no desease cambiar mi vida. Unas semanas después de acabar y firmar el papeleo, me mude a Sweet Amoris, el pueblo de Francia más encantador y cutre del mundo. A un apartamento amplio, donde ellos podrían frecuentar si querían venir a verme, y bastante cerca del instituto al que iba a asistir.

Mi madre lo compro en seguida arrojo un montón de euros al propietario y argumentó que era perfecto, me ayudo dos segundos con la mudanza y se fue porque "tenía mucho trabajo". Me establecí en casa y recibí llamadas de ambos progenitores, diciendo que pronto irían a visitarme. _Algo que nunca solía suceder._

Viví sola. Y asistí al instituto de mala muerte más abrumador de todos.

Empecé bastante bien, hice mis amigos y fiche a los chicos guapos del instituto, incluso fiche a Ken, quien había decidido seguirme a este lugar y al mismo instituto, ignoré a mi subconsciente quien gritaba "acosador, acosador" y seguí rápidamente mi vida como si fuera un camino. Los profesores fueron calados al primer momento, al igual que la directora. Los convertí rápidamente en piezas de ajedrez. Tenía peones, caballos y rey y reina, todos se convirtieron en fáciles y pequeñas fichas que eran fáciles de controlar.

Nadie descubrió mis manipulaciones. Y en seguida me convertí en la Mary Sue del instituto. Me adoraban todos menos tres personitas, el trio de arpías, una reina, y dos caballos que, aunque no lo supieran eran bastante predecibles. Incluso los profesores me admiraban como estudiante. Eran demasiado fáciles de manejar.

Mis comportamientos notables, mi vida increíble y mi lado perfeccionista llamaron la atención de todos. Hartándome.

Estaba harta.

Harta de todos aquellos que me decían que no soy sexy. Que no soy atractiva, de que digan que mi pecho es pequeño y de tablas de planchar. Tan harta de todo y de todos ellos.

Llegué a un punto de ira en el que, ya no quiero que nadie diga algo de mí o que me miren con ojos despectivos. Malestar por todo lo que me sucedía y lo que había a mi alrededor. Todo para mí era una auténtica mierda.

He oído tantas cosas sobre mí.

Oí una y otra vez las palabras de Amber. Constantemente diciéndome que soy una Mary Sue sin futuro, que con la talla de sujetador no llenaría ni lo justo para que un chico me mirase. La reina de mi tablero que se pensaba ser mejor que la que la movía. _Tenía la autoestima realmente por los suelos._

Debrah también me había comentado que jamás conseguiría llamar la atención de Castiel, que en mi vida conseguiría hacer que perdiese la cabeza por mí, por mucho que hiciese ella siempre sería su número uno. _Que mentira tan patética._

Karla siempre había dicho que nunca conseguiría atraer a nadie, que mi actitud de complacer a la gente repelía y todos se aprovecharían de mí en vez de gustarles _. La patética mentira que se había creado para convencerse de que era mejor que todos._

¡ESTOY HARTA!

Ellos ni siquiera saben que no estoy actuando como soy realmente. No saben lo mordaz y lo peligrosamente maquiavélica que podría ser, mi real personalidad oculta en una máscara de mentiras.

Podría chasquear los dedos y tener a Castiel de rodillas suplicando por mi atención. Podría incluso ponerme a lloriquear que, en seguida, vendrían Nathaniel, Kentin y Lysandro a socorrerme cual bella dama en apuros. Armin se presentaría si me veía caminar sola para hablar de videojuegos.

Y todos iban a ver quién era la que controlaba en este patético instituto.

Castiel iba a perder la cabeza por mí, se arrepentiría de todas aquellas bromitas pesadas, iba a arrepentirse de haber fijado su vista en mi pecho y criticarlo, porque sabía que enloquecía por tocarlo. Iba a atolondrarse y pedirme una y otra vez que lo fuese a visitar, que le diese mi amor y mi cariño. _Querría que lo usase._

Nathaniel iba a parar de leer sus estúpidas novelas policíacas para pasar a la verdadera aventura misteriosa que sería explorar mi cuerpo, iba a ver la vida real fuera de los libros, yo iba a hacer que dejase su lado formal para mostrarle lo "perfecta" que era la sensación de la adrenalina y las emociones fuertes de llegar al orgasmo.

Armin iba a parar de jugar sus jueguecitos, iba a apartar la vista de la Play Station y a fijarse únicamente en mí. Comenzaría a vivir un juego mucho mejor y más real, algo que si merecería la pena ganar. Ahora iba a ver que un Game Over no era tan malo como que no le prestase atención.

Lysandro es demasiado caballero pero dicen que esos son los peores. ¿Qué pasaría si conseguía llevármelo de calle? Enloquecería. Perdería sus modales, desearía mis fibras y me exigiría más. Sus ansías de devorarme los suspiros ocasionados, se derretiría en sus ojos, ya no podría olvidarse de mí como lo hacía con su libreta _. Siempre en su mente estaría presente_.

Y Kentin... Era obvio que, el tímido Ken, por muy tsundere y "macho-men" que quisiera ser, no se había olvidado de mí ni tampoco de todo lo que me rodeaba. Aunque antes tenía su encanto, está super lindo y sexy ahora. Podría enseñarle las maravillas que siempre ha deseado probar conmigo. _Enseñarle lo que es estar conmigo._

Tenía unas enormes ganas de demostrar que soy sexy. Que de perfecta… no tengo nada.

Lo salvaje y tramposa que soy y siempre oculto.

Manipulo, juego y las formas en las que la gente piensa que puede entenderme. Creyendo firmemente que pueden cambiarme. Las estupideces que dicen todos sobre mí, intentando leerme.

Todos pensando en lo santa que soy. Pero eso es completamente falso, porque yo estoy irrevocablemente enamorada de los hombres, los deseo a todos. Soy ninfómana o algo así por el estilo.

Actualmente había estado viéndome con Dajan en los vestuarios. ¡Ah, club de baloncesto! Gracias por existir. Jade también había cautivado mis ojos, el chico que se encargaba de cuidar el hermoso club de jardinería. Realmente me habían traído lindos chicos a mi vida.

Gracias a este instituto había conocido al sobrino de Boris, Dake, uno de los más importantes en mi harem. Con el cual, en varias ocasiones como por ejemplo después de la obra de teatro, en los probadores del centro comercial, en la playa luego de que Castiel se fuese, pero, la más importante y excitante fue en los baños del gimnasio, en la ducha, poco después de que Kentin lo echase por decir que había visto mi ropa interior -había visto más que eso, pequeño militar- para esconderse y esperar a que Kentin se fuese y venir a "animarme" con su amiguito. _Ya entendéis, amigo, o amiguito, como queráis llamarle._ Dake se había convertido en un amigo sexual muy preciado para mí.

Y eso era gracias a este instituto y la mudanza.

Aunque solo me he fijado en esos tres del instituto, ya que, Laeti me había aconsejado no hacerlo porque eso dañaría mi ambiente escolar.

¿No os he hablado de Laeti? Laeti es algo como yo, solo que ella se enamora muy rápido y no se acuesta con ellos, solo se besan y luego se cansa a los cinco segundos de esas cosas. Aunque no sea virgen, no lo hace mucho, no folla ni se divierte con masturbaciones a lo rápido. Era más santa que yo.

Pero no soy la oveja negra de mis amigas, Leia es como yo. Totalmente igual que yo, casi igualándome en "lo peor". Alexa es aparte, casi ni siquiera se de ella, pero ella es bastante normalilla, un beso y vía, no suele interesarse mucho por el amor, pero bueno… es seriamente normal. Ahí se demuestra lo que soy. Una completa ninfómana, y tanto Laeti, como Leia y Alexa lo saben. Solo que, sé disimular muy bien y es por eso, que los chicos que me rodean ahora, nunca lo han notado.

Comienzo a golpear con el bolígrafo la libreta en la que he tomado mis apuntes de clase. Mis ojos enfocados en la nada y mis pensamientos centrándose en la lección de historia. Vale, esto era demasiado fácil para mí, Farres solía repetir las clases varias veces para que nos resultara más fácil, aunque yo creo que simplemente se olvidaba de lo que había dado el día anterior.

Mis ojos se desviaron por todo el salón. El trío de arpías se encontraba sentado en la fila de al lado, al fondo. Amber y Charlotte estaban sentadas juntas, con Li y Karla delante, esa zona estaba prohibida para cualquiera ellas eran las únicas que podían sentarse ahí. Aunque, sinceramente, a mí no me importaba porque me gustaba mi sitio al lado del armario con repisa para dejar mis cosas.

Mis ojos se trasladaron al sitio donde Armin estaba sentado con su hermano Alexy, y más adelante donde Melody compartía asiento con Nathaniel. Violeta estaba sentada con Kim, quien parecía completamente distraída mirando hacia la nada, seguro que no se está enterando.

Priya está sentada con Peggy, Iris resopla agobiada por no saber de qué hablar Farres con Kentin al lado, mientras que Castiel, completamente dormido, descansa al lado de Lysandro. Toda la clase en armonía, mientras siento a Rosalya dibujar y escribir el nombre de su querido novio. _Una molestia que yo no tengo._

Oigo susurros de Amber que hablan de lo aburrida y perfectísima que soy, y frunzo el ceño. ¡Qué harta estoy!

Miro a todos los chicos de clase. Lindos, sexys, apetecibles… que desde siempre he deseado.

Y me decido. _A la mierda_. Me ligaré a cada uno de ellos, iba a conseguir tener sexo con todos ellos y los haré perder la razón por el deseo que tendrán hacía mí. Iban a querer tenerme para siempre en sus brazos.

Saque mi agenda personal, sin hacer mucho ruido y sin alertar a Rosalya. Me gustaba organizarme, mi agenda tenía un montón de cosas, un montón de papeles y notas, y lo más importante, chicos que me llevaría a la cama.

Comencé a escribir, dejándome guiar con mis ojos a los chicos más lindos de la clase, el primero fue el delegado, Nathaniel, el primer chico que conocí en este instituto nuevo. El delegado rubio de ojos ámbares que me había hecho pensar. ¡Qué guapo es!

Anoto su ficha para analizar su situación…

" **Nathaniel Le Blanc"**

 _-Delegado principal._

 _Lov'ometro: 100%_

 _Posibilidades de llevármelo a la cama la primera vez: 20% posibilidad de aumento._

Nathaniel había sido salvado por mí, me debía una, le gustaba aunque al principio le había costado aceptarlo, sus sentimientos por mí habían aflorado al punto de ruborizarse cada vez que me veía pasar. Extrañamente la independencia le había llevado a abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta de que podía ser más atrevido, porque no tenía que esforzarse tanto para complacer a nadie, entonces se permitió ser más accesible y atrevido, sobre todo a mí alrededor. Estos gestos eran claramente notados por mí, aun así… era demasiado respetuoso como para quitarse la ropa frente a mí.

Me replanteo la situación, pero sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, desvió la mirada al chico militar.

 **"Kentin Neville"**

 _-Complejo de Militar que odia su pasado._

 _Lov'ometro: 1.000% y subiendo._

 _Posibilidades de llevármelo a la cama la primera vez: 50%_

Kentin siempre había estado enamorado de mí, el chico de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello castaño que siempre pensaba en mí y me revisaba con esa cara de enamorado. A pesar de que había vuelto de la escuela militar alegando "Ya no siento nada por ti, he pasado página", claramente esas palabras se desmoronaron con sus acciones, me miraba constantemente y se celaba hipso-facto. Era demasiado fácil averiguar que quería de mí, con sus constantes sonrojos. Demasiado fácil.

Por ello, quizás sería una primera opción, tenía pinta de sumiso. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, desviando la vista hacía el friki.

" **Armin Meller"**

 _-Fanático de los videojuegos._

 _Lov'ometro: 100%_

 _Posibilidad de llevármelo a la cama la primera vez: Depende de que cartas use, 100% o 10%_

Atractivo y engañoso, el chico de brillantes ojos azules y cabellos negros llamaba la atención más que nadie que, siendo un total friki tenga músculos debajo de esa apariencia flacucha. Además teníamos los mismos gustos… este chico tan retraído era bastante predecible, cada vez que pasaba por su lado tartamudeaba o se ocultaba en sus juegos, cada vez disimulaba mejor, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando me acercaba demasiado a él.

Un chico más sucio de lo que aparentaba. Seguro que veía hentai todas las noches. Sonrió con burla, pasando mi mirada hacia el asiento de Lysandro y Castiel… _hmpf._

 **"Lysandro Ainsworth"**

 _-Victoriano, cantante._

 _Lov'ometro: ¿100%? Inseguro._

 _Posibilidad de llevármelo a la cama la primera vez: 0%_

Lysandro es demasiado complicado, cuando lo conocí me pareció demasiado molesto, terminé por enfadarme con él y acabe ignorando las ganas de asesinarlo por no saber que pensaba, aun así acabe frecuentándolo por ser el cuñado de Rosalya y esas cosas normales que te obligan a tratar con una persona indeseable. Probablemente no lo soportase por no saber lo que estaba pensando, el halo de misterio que lo rodeaba era irritante.

Cuando comencé a conocerlo me di cuenta de que, quizás y solo quizás, era más fácil de entender que los demás. Se abrió con facilidad para mí, como un libro, y entonces fue fácil de conocer, sonreía con las personas que estaba cómodo y se sonrojaba al igual que otro chico. Y además, sabía que no debía hacer frente a la chica que le gustaba, como apartar a Nina por ejemplo.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de la facilidad de este chico y pasé a su compañero dormido.

" **Castiel Leuman"**

 _-Malote de la escuela._

 _Lov'ometro: 100%_

 _Posibilidad de llevármelo a la cama la primera vez: +100% y subiendo._

Castiel era bastante fácil de entender, era un tsundere que buscaba una chica femenina pero que tuviera un poco de carácter, por no decir que amaba que le siguiesen las bromas pesaditas que tenía. Fue el segundo que me abrió las puertas al Sweet Amoris, bromeando y dejando que entrase en esa armadura poco a poco, haciendo que se desvaneciese como si fuese el hielo derretirse. Castiel era ardiente, fácil de manejar y sencillo de tratar si sabías mirar atentamente, se dejaba manejar y llevar por sus emociones, haciéndole predecible.

Se enfadaba con facilidad y se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, impulsándose hacia ellos con muchísima rapidez y dominado por su emoción. Era apasionado. Y eso me encantaba.

Ahora debía tomar una decisión. ¿Por quién diablos empezaba? ¿A quién tenía que hacer caer en mis redes primero?

Quizás debería empezar por Castiel... Él sería fácil de meter en la cama. De hecho, con solo provocarlo se lanzaría al medio de mis piernas, las abriría y disfrutaría de oírme gritar su nombre, una y otra vez, mientras apasionadamente rozábamos el éxtasis.

Castiel querría sentirme desesperadamente desde que descubrió que le interesaba de otra forma más, y eso podría aprovecharlo.

Aunque… la idea de tirarme a Nathaniel primero me tentaba. El chico responsable que perdía los papeles por la atención de la chica que desde siempre lo había cautivado. Solo había que mirarlo viendo la cara que se le quedo cuando me vio por primera vez atravesar su despacho, se puso tan nervioso que comenzó a mezclar papeles con papeles y no fue capaz a encontrar mi ficha. Tan lindamente patoso… Sería interesante verle perder los papeles por mí… sí…

¿Pero entonces que pasaría con Lysandro? Él también sería el mejor para empezar… quiero decir, tendría que planear mucho y sobre todo pelear con él continuamente para no hacerle sentir que me está usando como objeto. Y eso me gustaría verlo, sobre todo perdiendo sus modales e intentando decidir si me arranca la ropa o no. _Seguro que me reiría demasiado de él._

Kentin también tenía sus puntos buenos para empezar por él. Sería fácil engatusarlo, llevo tratando con él demasiado tiempo, sé cómo tengo que actuar, como debo sonreírle o como debo mirarle, es bastante sencillo saber cómo moverse a su alrededor. Sobre todo como debo mover mis cartas para hacer que caiga, sé que se entregará por completo y que se dejará arrastrar por todos sus sentimientos. Va a ser demasiado sencillo engatusar su figura para que solo me mire a mí. Para que me desee más de lo que lo hace.

Pero estoy echa un lío.

Armin también es una buena opción. Muy buena. Si juego bien mis cartas y le pillo jugando a los Sims podría llevármelo a la cama sin siquiera pestañear, puedo manejar bien su obsesión con los juegos y llevarla al juego que quiero jugar con él. Tampoco es tan difícil manejar a una persona que quiere que lo manejen. Sus ojos siempre permanecen fijos en el aparato, pero de vez en cuando solo me miran a mí. Tan sencillo es, que me resulta hasta gracioso.

¿Quién debería ser el primero?

Con una simple pregunta como esta, comenzó la historia que estoy por relataros. _Mi nombre es Sucrette Darcy, y fui la zorra más zorra que jamás han conocido._

* * *

 **Y esta historia comienza con una Sucrette harta de que siempre la traten de la chica perfecta, cuando ella, no es para nada perfecta, harta de que nadie vea que realmente es peor de lo que esperan.**

 **¿Os imagináis? Un harem solo para Sucrette. Uno en el que los chicos no podrán más que desear la mirada fija de Sucrette, en el cual ella jugará con cada uno de ellos...**

 **¿Qué os parece una historia llena de calor, sexo y una chica que domine?** **Y sobre todo, vosotras decidís.** **¿Quién queréis que sea la primera victima de nuestra Sucrette?**

* * *

 **Editado el martes 8 de diciembre de 2015.**

* * *

 ** _Sigan comentando, sus comentarios me hacen realmente feliz, por favor. ¡Diganme que os pareció en los comentarios!_**


	2. A por Armin se ha dicho

**Hola, hola, me llamo Noah.**

 **Después de unos días recibiendo un montón de comentarios, he decidido que era hora de subir un capítulo porque me habéis comentado con devoción así que, aquí tenéis.**

 **Al parecer ha salido por comentarios que Armin va a ser el primero.**

 ** _Espero que os guste vuestra elección._**

 _¡Muchas gracias por comentar!_

* * *

 **A por Armin se ha dicho**

[ _Preparemos el terreno_ ]

Farres continuaba hablando lentamente sobre la revolución industrial y las consecuencias que trajo con ella dicho evento histórico. Cojo los apuntes de lo que el profesor nos está diciendo en alto, cosas como ¿qué es? ¿Por qué se produjo? Y otras preguntas curiosas.

Cuando el atolondrado profesor comienza a repetir una y otra vez las cosas de las que había hablado anteriormente, decido desconectar la antena de atención para centrarme en lo que realmente me importa. ¿Quién será el primero?

El bullicio que invade la clase me impide concentrarme seriamente en lo que quiero saber o lo que más deseo. Ojalá pudiera salir de aquí en este instante y decidirme con calma sobre que chico debería ser el primero en mi lista. Algo de vital importancia en este momento.

\- Señorita Sucrette, ¿puede decirme cuando comenzó la revolución industrial?-

\- ¿Uh?- alcé la vista, confundida, sorprendiendo a todos, vale no me esperaba para nada que el profesor Farres decidiese preguntarme eso así de sopetón. -Lo siento, no estaba atendiendo, ¿qué decía?-

Todos se alertaron al oírme decir que no estaba atendiendo. Sus caras de asombro e incredibilidad me decían que no se esperaban de mi algo como eso, cosa que realmente tampoco era tan rara. Era humana.

Aunque bueno, ya lo he dicho. _Esto va a cambiar rápidamente_.

Rodé los ojos suavemente, podían al menos dejar de mirarme como si fuera un allien o algo… Mis ojos se desviaron también a un Farres que permanecía estático y con la boca abierta hasta decir basta. Sin creerse mis palabras. Pero realmente era cierto que no me había enterado de lo que había dicho.

Me sentí un poco molesta y decidí chasquear la lengua en señal de que me dijese de una vez cual había sido dicha pregunta.

\- ¿Me lo repite?- pregunto nuevamente. –Estaba un poco distraída.

\- Esto… ah, sí…- noto la duda en los ojos rosados del profesor, que no tarda mucho en seguir andando. -¿Cuándo comenzó la revolución industrial?

\- En la segunda mitad del siglo XVIII- dije molesta por las caras aliviadas de todos. -Y terminó en los años 1820 y 1840-

Farres pareció verse más relajado al oir mi respuesta. Su alumna estrella debía permanecer siendo una estrella, _que molesto_. Veo como continua explicando y como se gira para empezar a escribir en la pizarra nuevos datos compuestos en una tabla para enseñarnos el paso de los años.

Es cierto que, el ser una chica estudiosa y sabionda, no impedía que fuese una ninfómana que solo tenía la mente llena de chicos, _si eso te tranquiliza Farres, seré estupenda en las asignaturas._

Mis pensamientos se enfocaron de nuevo en la incógnita presente. Sí, la pregunta que me llevaba haciendo desde el inicio de la clase. ¿Con quién me acuesto primero?

Castiel se rió bastante contento porque seguía siendo una empollona, lo que me lleva a pensar lo sencillo de controlar que sería para mí. Podría llevármelo a la cama pronto con solo provocarlo un poquito y él se sentiría como el amo del mundo por haberme llevado a la cama antes que cualquier otro de esos que consideraba inferiores y patéticos.

Los chicos como Lysandro, Nathaniel y Kentin se reprocharían y dirían que me están tratando como un objeto, que ellos no deseaban adelantarse tanto como para hacerme sentir mal, aunque fueran mis deseos, ellos preferían respetarme hasta la muerte a hacer algo que me inferiorizase.

Armin era aparte, dependiendo de cómo moviese mis cartas podría hacerle sentir que lo mejor que podría hacer sería acostarse conmigo, una solución buena y bastante eficaz para conseguir mis objetivos. Además de que se dejaría arrastrar por las oleadas de placer de tenerme ahí bajo su cuerpo, cosa que me facilitaría mucho el trabajo.

Con estos razonamientos la mejor opción sería empezar por Castiel… Pero… lo fácil es aburrido…

Los gemelos estaban al frente, justo delante de Rosalya y yo, si yo tiraba un papelito en este instante, Armin lo recibiría sin problemas. Sentí una voz en mi cabeza gritar "a por él, chica" pero me negué a decidir sin hablar primero con mi contacto. Bien. Todo dependía de la llamada. Levante la mano. Llamando la atención de todos, fingí una mueca de malestar y suspiré con cansancio. _Finge encontrarte mal, finge encontrarte mal._

\- Señor Farres, no me encuentro bien, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?

El oji-rosado me miró con preocupación y se aventuró a asentir rápidamente con muchísima preocupación. Soy una buena actriz.

\- ¿Quiere que la acompañe alguien?-

Negué con la cabeza.

\- No, iré rápido y volveré-

Me levante del asiento en el que me encontraba, Rosalya me susurró que si estaba bien, un leve asentimiento de mi parte hizo que suspirase un poco más tranquila. Decidí caminar hacia la puerta, bajo los ojos de todos los chicos, menos Castiel, llenos del sentimiento conocido como preocupación. _Un sentimiento estúpido._ Me sentí aún más deseada y más querida que de costumbre por todas esas miradas de deseo contenido, de preocupación por mi salud, esas miradas que también se mezclaban con un montón de sentimientos de amor y cariño hacía mí. Cuando llegué a la puerta y puse mi mano en el picaporte, las palabras del profesor me interrumpieron.

\- Si la enfermera le dice que se quede durante mi hora, por favor, quédese, tiene mala cara.

Asentí con suavidad.

\- Por supuesto.

Salí disparada una vez la puerta se cerró, corriendo hacia el lavabo. Nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta, escurriéndome por toda la superficie, busque su número y lo marque. Realizando así la llamada que me daría por fin la decisión final.

Pitó durante unos minutos.

La respuesta parecía no querer llegar y comencé a desesperarme de verdad. Al cuarto pitido mis nervios se contagiaron del saber que, posiblemente, habría ido a clase y yo me quedaría sin su opinión. _Se iba a colgar…_

\- ¿Diga?-

Mis nervios se terminaron. La voz al otro lado de la línea me hizo sentir más aliviada, estaba en casa, durmiendo, eso era una buena señal pues podríamos hablar relajadas y no recibiría ninguna bronca por llamarla en clases. Incluso a sabiendas de que Leia era una marmota y adoraba dormir.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces en casa a estas horas y durmiendo?- replique sonriendo.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hace la alumna estrella hablando por teléfono en horario de clase?-

\- -Touché- Me reí burlonamente al saber que me conocía mejor que nadie.

Leia era mi mejor amiga en el mundo, ella me comprendía de todas las maneras posibles. Sabía ponerse en mi lugar y tenía gustos demasiado similares a los míos. Es más, era demasiado agradable tener a alguien que con solo mirarte era capaz a entender todo lo que pensabas. Leia me comprendía al cien por cien.

\- De igual modo, necesito ayuda, voy a iniciar un harem en mayúsculas, de grado uno- mi voz sonó algo asombrada.

\- -Wow…- La oigo murmurar con su voz cansada. Sé que el sueño le puede. -Entonces no te asesinaré por despertarme a estas horas de la mañana- esa es la prueba.

\- Es la una y media- Replico yo con una pequeña sonrisa y un tono respondón que le hace reír.

Me siento en el suelo del baño mientras que estiro mis piernas, aún con el móvil entre el hombro y la oreja. Estaba entusiasmada, hacía bastante que no oía la voz de Leia y, poder charlar de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, me hacía feliz.

\- -Muy temprano- su voz suena demasiado apagada. Sigue medio dormida. -Dale de una vez y explícate- me dice molesta.

Casi puedo jurar que está rodando los ojos exasperada.

\- Últimamente he recibido el triple de acoso, entre comillas, por culpa de las super chachis del instituto-

Mi voz estaba cargada de ironía y al parecer, mi comentario, hizo reir a Leia porque estaba completamente adormilada, saliéndole una risa con algún ronquido extraño. Riéndose más por lo avergonzada que se encontraba.

\- Como ya sabes, no me había fijado en nadie porque Laeti me recomendó que no lo hiciese, bueno…- dije intentando rectificar. -Fijar sí que me fije- aclaro _. ¿Y quién no? Hasta Laeti quiso invadir mi territorio._ -Me harte de que me tomen por niña buena, quiero joderlos, quiero joderlos en el buen sentido a ellos y bueno, enloquecerlos, tu sabes que lo necesito…-

Es cierto. Necesito que me necesiten como el aire al que respirar, que me deseen seriamente aunque ellos no lo tienen claro. Deseo firmemente que se mueran por mí. Los necesito tanto, necesito su atención ahora. Y es algo que no puedo evitar desear.

\- Ajá… y si lo tienes claro…- sus palabras van frenando seriamente. -¿En qué necesitas que te ayude?- pronunció suavemente, mientras se oía como se movía entre las sabanas buscando una posición cómoda.

\- -No sé por quién empezar- confieso.

Tengo demasiadas opciones y tengo que jugar con las situaciones, no puedo cometer errores y quiero comenzar a jugar con mis piezas. _Jugar de verdad._

\- Por el primero.

\- Muy graciosa- replico. –Ayúdame- supliqué, lloriqueando falsamente.

\- Ni siquiera conozco a esos chicos. ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

\- Armin, Kentin, Nathaniel, Lysandro y Castiel.

\- ¡Cuidado!- exclama burlesca y la siento levantarse. –La magnífica Sucrette viene con todos los detalles del mundo.

Ruedo los ojos.

\- Armin es un friki empedernido, competimos en juegos y tengo posibilidades medias de llevármelo a la cama- le contestó con bastante suavidad, intentando pensar en datos concisos que la lleven a una imagen gráfica. -Es demasiado lindo, de cabello azabache y ojos azules, y no te engañes, cuerpo super marcado- confesé.

\- -Um… un friki cachas… me gusta.

Es algo increíble que esté cachondo y que no haga mucho ejercicio. Me preguntó como lo ha conseguido…

\- Continua.

\- Kentin, bueno, tu sabes quién es- digo, oigo una exclamación curiosa. -Es Ken-

\- ¿Te quieres llevar a Ken a la cama?- pregunta confusa.

Leia iba a la misma secundaria que Ken y yo, al igual que con Laeti y Alexa, así que conocen la antigua vida de ese chico, al igual que su voz. Por eso estoy segura de que se siente confundida, contrariada, no puede creerse que haya dicho tal cosa.

\- Sí que quiero.

\- ¿Por qué?- me pregunta, visiblemente asombrada.

\- Ha ido a una academia militar, modifico su peinado, sus gafas pasaron a ser sustituidas por lentillas que nos muestran sus ojos verdes, creció y está cachas. Además está increíblemente guapo.

Oigo un chillido de alegría.

\- Necesito ver eso.

\- Oh, te enseñaré una foto, tranquila- me rió dulcemente.

\- Supongo que con él tienes varias probabilidades- se ríe. –Estaba patéticamente enamorado de ti.

\- Pocas posibilidades tengo ahora. El seguro no quiere infravalorarme ahora, pero caerá en mis redes.

\- Continua entonces, mentalmente estoy tomando nota, espero que me pases una foto del nuevo Kentin ahora, repito.

Es cierto, si Laeti gritó al ver a Kentin era obvio que Leia chillaría como una burrada al ver el cambio drástico que había pegado.

A diferencia de Laeti, Leia era muchísimo más discreta y más pasota, no le importaba demasiado el aspecto de los demás, si no le atraías físicamente simplemente te ignoraba a menos que la situación fuese importante o sintiese lastima o pena por ti. Aun así, ella no se relacionaba con Kentin, de hecho, creo que se habían visto en contadas ocasiones.

\- -Claro- afirmo.

\- Tengo curiosidad por verlo- la oigo como más despierta. –Continua por favor.

\- El siguiente es Nathaniel, el delegado principal, rubio, ojos ámbares que vive solo- la oigo ronronear, sí ella también ha pensado mal. Ignoro su comentario y continuó. -Le ayude con un problema con sus padres.

\- Eso te da puntos- me dice.

\- Lo sé, pero siempre los pierdo por culpa de su hermana, Amber, tu sabes, ella es insoportable y quiero vengarme de ella haciéndole ver que su hermano está a mis pies.

\- Eres una perra

Leia se ríe y yo me rió con ella.

\- Nath es guapísimo, inteligente, le gusta leer y tiene también un cuerpo de escándalo, ah, de vez en cuando boxea, me gustan los deportistas.

\- -Uf… justo tu tipo.

Es cierto, tengo un tipo de chico. Me gustan los chicos como Nathaniel, responsables y tímidos, los fáciles de manejar, es como… más sencillo para mi entrar en ellos y comprender todo lo que sienten. Por extraño que parezca, me gustan así. Inteligentes y a mi nivel…

\- Lo sé. Pero…- resoplo, evitando cualquier indicio de debilidad o recuerdos, para, posteriormente, seguir hablando. -Definitivamente he perdido mi tipo al entrar en este instituto lleno de tíos lindos.

La oigo reír.

\- Sí, espero que me enseñes fotos, repito.

\- Lo haré, lo juro- mis promesas no se cumplen, pero las que juro con ella sí lo hacen y siempre lo harán. -Continuaré con Nath, lo malo de este chico es que es muy respetuoso y tendré que incitarle y enseñarle que realmente no me molesta acostarme con él…

\- -Otro al que te tendrás que currar- se burla de mis ansias. -Aunque está bien, currarte algo siempre hace que sea más divertido.

\- -Lo sé- sonrió aunque no pueda verme.

Mis ojos se enfocan en mi muñeca, han pasado unos minutos, parece que avanzan con lentitud a pesar de que tengo la sensación de haber estado aquí durante mucho tiempo.

\- Ahora hablaré de Lysandro, un caballero de pelo albino con las puntas grises, ojos bicolores, verde y amarillo, lindo y super alto- el físico es descrito con precisión, pero no muy gráfico. -Un misterio con un cuerpo torneado y bien formado, aunque amante del estilo victoriano que le oculta un poco su figura, cosa que me incita a querer ver su ropa interior- Mi instinto de pervertida quiere salir. -Tiene un gusto por la poesía como yo y un excelente gusto para la moda, además Rosalya adoraría que yo saliese con él. Aunque, también es muy respetuoso y eso tampoco me la haría fácil.

Leia parece querer imaginarse a alguien como él, empiezo a pensar que es normal pues, mi descripción, parece de un tipo totalmente irreal sacado de un mundo de cuentos o algo. _No parece creíble._

\- Eso suena interesante, seguro que sacaría su lado salvaje, los reservados suelen ser los más rudos.

Me rió. Acabo de imaginarme a Lysandro azotando mi culo mientras me penetra una y otra y otra vez, dios… me estoy mojando.

\- Lo sé, esa ley también se aplica a las mujeres- digo, haciéndole ver que recuerdo bastante bien todo lo que he visto por el mundo.

\- Es raro, pero no consigo imaginarme a ese tío.

\- Ni tu ni nadie.

Si algún día viene a Amoris planeo enseñarle a esos jóvenes del siglo pasado.

\- Y por último, Castiel, pelirrojo teñido, rebelde, va al gimnasio, vive solo, padres con dinero, algo tsundere, nos llevamos bien, es ardiente, provocador y lascivo, me muero por decirle "está tabla de planchar va a hacerte gritar por más". Es el que menos cordura tiene, si comienzo yo, él me seguirá.

\- Me quedo con el friki.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a comentar nada?- preguntó asombrada, sin poder creer como ha resuelto mi problema tan fácilmente.

Ella siempre ha tenido un don para la decisión, siempre acierta y siempre sabe lo que me conviene, es por eso que, de vez en cuando y no siempre, decido escuchar sus consejos y seguirlos, pues no soy tampoco muy receptiva la mayoría de las veces. _Sé reconocer mis defectos._

\- -Es un nivel intermedio- me dice, como preparándome. -Comienza por él, sigue por otro cuando te acuestes con el friki y con suerte consigues otros dos chicos y te llegan uno para cada día de la semana- se burla.

Me rió.

\- Bien, entonces Armin- digo, la verdad es que tiene razón.

\- Mantenme informada- se la oye bostezar profundamente.

\- Lo haré, y mañana tendrás tus fotos- le digo.

Me pongo de pie, sacudiendo mi pantalón, aun con el teléfono en la oreja. Me miro al espejo para comprobar cómo está mi cabello largo y sonrió. _Estoy perfecta como siempre._

\- Ok, ahora seguiré durmiendo- Me informa. -Nos vemos, linda-

\- Igualmente, Lei-

 _Primer objetivo, fijado._

 **[...]**

Pase por la enfermería y fingí encontrarme mal, Anette me dio una pastilla y regrese a clase con la pastilla en la mano. Pero justo, cuando llegué a la clase del señor Farres tocó el timbre que indicaba que la clase había terminado. Espere a que todos saliesen, conocía al oji-azul y sabía que Armin sacaría su psp e intentaría saltarse la hora pues el deporte no era lo suyo. _¿Cómo tenía tales abdominales entonces?_

Ahora teníamos educación física y sabía que estaríamos solos, pues Alexy se negaba a perderse a Kentin en el vestuario, por eso siempre me quedaba yo para convencer al pelinegro de que fuese a clase, lo que me facilitaba mucho las cosas hoy.

\- Armin, guapo…-

Me senté a su lado, mi voz sonó seductora, llamando su atención y viéndole abrir mucho los ojos. Sé que no podía creerse dichas palabras que salían de mis labios.

\- ¿G-guapo?-

Alce una ceja, confusa. Como si realmente yo no hubiese hecho nada.

 ** _Primer paso:_**

 _Jugar con su mente y hacerle creer que tengo interés por él y luego aplastarlo. Para que me desee aún más._

Fingí que se había imaginado cosas y que mi tono era normal. -¿Guapo? ¿Qué dices?- me reí tontamente, fingiendo claramente, cosa que él no notó.

\- Oh, nada…- sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a gimnasia?- le pregunto, interesada, apoyándome contra su mesa.

\- No me apetece- recobró su estabilidad al tener la psp en sus manos y continuó jugando. –Quiero quedarme jugando con mi nuevo juego.

\- Pero si la clase es genial- comencé.

 ** _Segundo paso:_**

 _Calentarle, subirle la temperatura, hacerle sentir que me desea más de lo que yo lo hago._

\- Haces ejercicio- mi voz iba cada vez más lenta y yo me acercaba más a él, suavemente y muy sensualmente. –Deportes en los que todo se mueve al pegar saltos…- mis manos se situaron a cada lado de su cadera. –La ropa ajustada que se pega gracias al buen tiempo y el sudor del ejercicio discurriendo por tu cuerpo con lentitud.

Los ojos de Armin se abrieron de golpe totalmente. Nuestras narices estaban tocándose y las mejillas del gamer estaban totalmente ruborizado que podría jurar que iba a morirse de las ganas de besarme.

\- Y cuando estás totalmente encharcado en sudor, ves que está a punto de tocar y nos vamos a duchar, con el agua corriendo a través de tu cuerpo, relajándote y pasando las manos por los lugares que limpias…

Mi mano circula hasta su pierna derecha y la acaricio. Su cara no tiene precio, está nervioso y completamente ruborizado. Se notaba que quería que siguiera hablando.

\- Deseando salir de allí para ir al vestuario y entrar en la ducha del otro, yo entrando en tu ducha… ¿no sería fantástico?

No dice nada, solo me mira, está temblando de emoción, no sé cree que he dicho eso. Yo tampoco me creo que esto esté saliendo tan bien. Que esté prácticamente babeando por mí.

\- Imagínate lo que sería… ducharnos juntos…

Armin traga saliva de nuevo, en shock y mi mano sube hacia su zona intima un pelín más, haciéndole dar un pequeño saltito, bajo la mano de nuevo a la rodilla, y vuelvo al primer paso.

\- ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?- gritó. –Te estoy diciendo que es hora de ir a educación física. ¿Si quiera estabas prestándome atención cuando te dije que hoy teníamos escalada y cuenta para la nota?

Armin modifica su cara y niega con la cabeza.

\- Yo… esto, no sé, lo siento, creo que… estoy… es como… no tengo palabras.

Me siento satisfecha con mi trabajo y continúo.

\- ¿Nos vamos a la cama entonces?- pregunto muy cerca de él. Haciendo que sus ojos vuelvan a abrirse, si sigue así le saldrán de las orbitas.

\- ¿A la cama?-

Frunzo el ceño.

\- He dicho que si nos vamos al gimnasio, ¿qué te pasa hoy?-

\- Creo que mis sueños intentan hacerse realidad…- masculla, levantándose de la silla, pensó que no lo escucharía, pero si lo hice y eso me hace saber que estoy un pasito más cerca de ello.

Cuando deja la consola me mira atentamente y me sigue mirando.

\- Bueno, entonces… ¿te apetece que como compensación de venir a gimnasia sin oponer resistencia u obligarme a quitarte la consola nos vamos a los recreativos?- le veo sonreír y asiente.

\- Claro, con premios así, ¿quién no acepta? ¡Es lo mejor que has propuesto!

\- Lo mejor sería que me quitase la ropa y te la quitases tú-

Vuelve a mirarme pasmado y lo veo negar a la cabeza.

\- ¿Pu-puedes repetir eso?-

\- Lo mejor sería incluir un McDonals y un montón de apuestas en las que te machaco.

Armin se vio aliviado, extrañado y sobre todo desilusionado, pero yo me sentía genial, mostraba más interés en mí del que yo me imagine a simple vista, Armin iba a desear más de mí.

 **[…]**

La clase de gimnasia había comenzado como cualquier otra, estábamos haciendo escalada. Boris explicaba cómo subir y asegurar a una persona que escalaba por el rocódromo.

Como yo sabía escalar, me usaron como ejemplo.

La desgracia es que Amber tuvo que ser quien me asegurase, no me gusto ver a Amber controlando la cuerda que me enganchaba, pero, con suerte, podría aprovechar este giro para marearme y pedir que Armin me acompañe a la enfermería porque "me encuentro muy mal". Boris explicó que el peso de quien asegura tiene que ser equivalente al de la persona que subía y viceversa. Y como Amber y yo éramos equivalentes, me tocaba y punto.

Subí como de costumbre, rápido, sin miedo y sin dudar, las piezas serían pequeñas, pero era algo que podría superar, era alta y flexible, podía con un rocódromo como si nada. Incluso a pesar de que tuviera un poco de miedo, no tenía tanta altura y era bastante sencillo una vez que comenzabas.

Deje que Amber me bajase, no intento nada muy raro, solo me dejo caer rápido pero Boris lo considero un fallo de principiante al bajar sentí que era el momento. Me maree dos veces haciendo preocupar a algunos de los chicos y a algunas de mis amigas, hasta que, caí en los brazos de Armin, o más bien espalda por accidente.

En seguida Boris se alertó, pidiéndole a Armin, quien me tenía agarrada, que me llevase a la enfermería. _Claro que su alumna estrella no se sienta mal._

El azabache ni siquiera lo dudó. Me agarró por los hombros y yo pase un brazo por su espalda, abrazando su cintura, para, con la otra mano, sujetar la suya que se encontraba descansando en mis hombros.

Uno de sus dedos, rozo un poco mi pecho, pude ver un rubor en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la posición de su mano y que yo no parecía estar molesta hacia eso, estaba perdiendo el control, sus dedos temblaron.

\- Armin- mi voz suena melosa. -Siento que tengas que cargarme- me disculpe.

Fingiendo arrepentimiento, me apegue un poco más con mi cuerpo. Sintiendo como se tensaba de nervios.

\- N-no pasa nada. ¿Estás me-mejor?- su tartamudeo me pareció adorable.

\- Me siento muy mareada…- Hice temblar a mis piernas, y frené, Armin también lo hizo, esperando a que me moviese.

\- Su, ¿estás segura de que estás bien?- ahora estaba preocupado.

Asentí.

\- Creo. No sé, me siento aún más mareada cuando estoy a tu lado… quizás es por lo mucho que me gustas…-

Armin suspiró.

\- ¿Puedes repetírmelo?-

 _Vaya, ahora estaba pensando que era producto de su imaginación._

\- Que estoy mareada, pero que estoy bien, que quizás siento este mareo y estas emociones tan avasalladoras por estar pegada al chico que me gusta.

Armin abrió la boca sin creérselo y yo alce una ceja.

\- -¿Armin? ¿Pasa algo?-

\- -¿H-has dicho que te-te gusto?-

Sonreí internamente, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y decidí, acercarme a él para dar mis primeros pasos.

Tomé sus manos y colocándolas en mis caderas, luego de asegurarme de bajar la camiseta para fijar un escote prominente, que dejase a la vista mi sujetador un poco. Armin aún seguía en shock, miró hacia abajo, para verme mejor y se fijó en mis pechos, observé satisfecha como apartaba la mirada lleno de timidez.

 _Benditas camisetas básicas._

\- Claro que me gustas, pensé que ya lo sabías y que por eso me mirabas raro.

\- N-NO TENÍA IDEA- Alzo la voz en un claro acto de nerviosismo.

Cerré los ojos, haciéndome la víctima.

\- Recházame.

Lo vi debatirse entre que debía decir. Era obvio lo que estaba pensando, me adelantaba a él y a sus nervios, él quería decirme como se sentía, como supuestamente yo. Así que espere pacientemente por su respuesta temblorosa. _Qué fáciles son los hombres._

\- B-bueno, tú también me gustas.

Lo miré asombrada, fingiendo lo mejor que pude y salte abrazándole y propinándole un enorme beso en los labios, devorándolos, jugando con los suyos estáticos.

No correspondió aun.

Quizás porque no estaba acostumbrado. Cosa que me hizo sentir poderosa. Lo tenía totalmente en shock y desbordado de emociones, de amor, lo tenía controladísimo. Hasta que abrió la boca de sorpresa al sentir mi mordisco que pedía acceso, a gritos, a su boca. Gesto que aproveché para colar mi lengua salvajemente en su boca, enseguida sentí sus labios moverse con timidez y sin saber qué hacer. Enseñándome su inexperiencia, deseando tirarlo al suelo y enseñarle yo misma todo lo que podía hacerle sentir justo en estos momentos. Pero decidí que mejor cortar el beso con rapidez, para sonreírle y no hacerle tener demasiadas emociones seguidas.

\- Armin, me haces muy feliz- masculle con voz dulzona. –No sabes cuánto.

El azabache, ruborizado hasta en la frente desvió la vista a otro lado.

\- Podríamos decir que yo me siento como si hubiera ganado el nivel más difícil del videojuego, o que he ganado la senda arcoíris a la primera y sin caer ninguna vez.

Sonreí. _Estaba en mi bote._

\- Me gustas tanto, Armin-

Y volví a besarlo, colando mis manos por debajo de su camiseta deportiva. Pero solo colocándolas allí, rozando su piel, cosa que no pareció molestarle. Ya que, esta vez el me siguió mi beso y me acarició las caderas por encima de la camiseta.

El terreno estaba preparado en un 30%.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de Armin, Sucrette comienza fuerte. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Vosotras que opináis añadimos a dos chicos más para que tenga completo su harem, ya sabéis, un chico por día...**

 **Claro que, sería más adelante.**

 **¿Qué os parece si metemos al hermano de Iris, Thales y a Dake? ¿O preferís a otros? Viktor estará reservado para el futuro del fic, así que no contéis con él... jejeje.**

* * *

 _Cordialmente os invito a leer mis fics:_

 _´-Mi pesadilla roja y caliente [Sexo Explícito de Castiel y Sucrette] capítulo 4 subido recientemente._

 _y_

 _-La Rosa de la Discordia [Harem de chicos por Sucrette]_

* * *

Dejen comentarios y respondan a mi pregunta de los chicos, puesta en negrita.

GRACIAS POR LEER.

COMENTEN

* * *

Editado el 9 de diciembre de 2015.


	3. Atacando los puntos débiles de Armin

**Siento muchísimo no poder subir con tanta frecuencia, pero estoy de finales, y escribir y pensar como debería hacer actuar a los personajes me lleva su tiempo. Además, soy un poquito vaga, guardadme el secreto, please.**

 **En fin, aquí tenéis a Armin con nuestra ninfómana o Femme Fatale como la denominó una de las Sucrettes.**

 **Comencemos:**

* * *

 **Ataca sus puntos débiles**

Siempre he querido tener un séquito de chicos que vengan detrás de mí, obedeciéndome en todo momento, para cumplir mis anhelos más profundos… pensándolo bien, ¿quién no? Si decís que no, es que estáis mintiendo. Tener un romance con calientes chicos que solo os miren a vosotras, que solo os quieran a vosotras, que solo busquen el placer en vosotras… sus manos fijas en vuestro cuerpo, sabiendo a la perfección que nadie, en este mundo, superará vuestra increíble belleza. Eso es algo, que desde el fondo de nuestro interior, las mujeres deseamos. Y yo no soy la primera. He perdido seriamente el control nada más entrar al Sweet Amoris. M _alditos chicos calientes y malditas escuelas militares._

Agite mis piernas en la camilla mientras la enfermera me replicaba que porque había hecho esfuerzos. _Debes de ser muy mala doctora, porque estoy bien, solo finjo. Joder… esto me llega a preocupar, ¿tan bien miento?_ Armin solo apartaba sus ojos de los míos. Avergonzado. Desesperado porque le asustaba el saber que quería más. Que un simple beso no llegaba a él.

-Te quedarás aquí. ¿Bien?

-Pero estoy bien…- replique. Haciéndome la víctima, como si no quisiese preocupar a nadie, _aunque no estuviese mintiendo._

La enfermera me miró con tono reprobatorio y volvió a negarse a que saliese de nuevo a clase, vale _si mi asistencia perfecta se ve jodida por esto te mataré como maté al enemigo en el gotcha_ , había sido en cierta medida un mal plan si ella se quedaba y si me ponían una leve falta. Pero me resigne, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Con la satisfacción de saber que Armin estaba bajo mis pies, era suficiente.

-Por el momento, voy a irme un rato, tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos con la directora, así que, señorita Sucrette, quédese en la cama. Si me hace el favor, señor Armin, quédese para que no se vaya a clases. Esta mujer necesita una seria vigilancia.

 _La vigilancia la necesitaré fuera de la puerta, para que nadie interrumpa cuando terminé sacándole la ropa a Armin._

Armin asintió un poco ruborizado y vi salir a la enfermera, doña Maura, con un paso rápido y apurado. Nos quedamos en silencio mirando hacia la puerta, suspiré con una pequeña sonrisa, y miré directo a los ceñidos hombros y a la ancha espalda del gamer que iba a ser mi primera opción. Que delicioso era con solo mirarlo. Mi nuevo chico, se giró con lentitud, mirándome con esos ojos tan azules y hermosos, yo solo atine a sonreír al ver el cuerpo de Armin cubierto por la ropa deportiva de frente. _Vaya si estás bueno…_

Mordí mi labio deseosa por quitar esas capas de ropa, pero me negué a mí misma el hecho de querer apresurar las cosas, bien, el perfil de Armin era claro. Un chico que ama los videojuegos, de carácter tímido, si hago cosas muy bruscas y no le convenzo con seriedad, se sentirá presionado por tantas emociones reales, con eso claro está que me refiero a que jugar con los videojuegos le da falsas emociones y no se acostumbraría al increíble placer que puedo proporcionarle.

La visión azulada del chico se posó en mí de una forma más profunda, y por un momento juré que la había anhelado, que quería por siempre esa mirada tan fija en mi cuerpo, en mi cara, en mi completo ser. Sonreí, estirando mi mano para que el gamer la tomase, tembló lentamente y titubeó antes de cogerla entre sus manos grandes y firmes.

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas tanto?- respondí con tono meloso y sonriendo con la mayor ternura que pude. –Yo realmente te quiero.

Armin solo alcanzó un rojo muchísimo mayor en sus mejillas, sonreí internamente con perversión, es cierto que quería a Armin, en mi cama. Bien, bien, y como amigo. No quiero enamorarme, no más. _Fue suficiente dosis de enamoramiento en el pesado._

-Y-yo, no s-s-e-sé- tembló. S _i lo sabes, pequeño, no obligues a mami-Sucrette a arrebatarlo. H_ ago una mueca ante mis pensamientos, el "mami-Sucrette" me ha salido solo. No me gusta esa expresión, pero bueno, solo la he oído yo.

Aferre mi mano más a la suya y tironee de él, acercándolo más a mi cuerpo, a mí. Le hice espacio entre mis piernas colgadas, por estar sentada en la camilla, y le rodee el cuello con las manos. Demasiado alto.

-¿De verdad te gusto?- pregunté.

Asintió. –Mucho.

-¿En serio, en serio, en serio?- dije con lentitud, fingiendo estar avergonzada. Armin asintió. –Entonces… ¿puedo besarte ahora?-

Las mejillas sonrojadas del azabache volvieron a ser intensas, y de nuevo asintió mientras decía un suave "sí", cargado de vergüenza. Pero su expresión mostraba un claro favor a que mis labios bailasen en los suyos.

Así que lo bese. Plante mis labios sobre los suyos, y comencé a moverlos en una danza suave llena de sensualidad, quería incitarlo, quería hacerle continuar conmigo, en seguida se puso manos a la obra cuando intensifiqué el beso, pidiendo acceso a su boca paseando mi lengua por sus labios. Esto era seducción, yo era la maestra de la seducción. Nos separamos con lentitud, mis ojos brillaban de "cariño", mientras que los suyos brillaban de fuertes emociones. Lo sabía, no se creía lo que estaba pasando.

-Armin…- murmuré. –Te parece que… mantengamos esto en secreto. No es que yo me avergüence de ti, tampoco es que no quiero mostrarle a la gente lo que siento, es solo que… yo quiero vivir la acción del secreto… como en el juego de besos en la oficina, más apasionante… mucho más.

Armin se ruborizó lentamente y asintió. –C-claro.

-Por el momento mantenlo en secreto. Sobre todo de Alexy- le picotee los labios. Y asintió con nervios, pero yo también le veía un poco incrédulo, _me daba lo que quería porque no sabía si esto era un sueño_. Me miraba ruborizado, con gestos reconocidos como infantiles, nerviosos e ingenuos. Estaba segura, Armin no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos. Me hice la preocupada, porque en el fondo yo tenía muy claro todo lo que estaba pasando. -¿No te alegras de que estemos juntos?- mi voz sonó entristecida.

Armin cubrió sus mejillas de un color muchísimo más rojo que el anterior. –No es eso… o sea, sí, me aleg-gro. Es solo que…

-¿Solo que qué?- pregunté en un susurro apenado.

-Bueno, yo… me gustas tanto que no puedo creérmelo.

Sonreí intensamente y me lancé de nuevo e devorar sus labios. Apretando mis piernas contra él, esta vez, me rodeo con más firmeza y me apretujo contra su firme pecho. Joder, no me arrepiento de que sea mi primera opción.

Gruñí contra sus labios y me separé, esta vez, me beso él. Con más seguridad, haciéndome pensar que yo estaba creando un gran besador, _joder para el virgen._

Al sentir pasos y voces fuera y me separé de Armin, sonriendo con suavidad. Para comentarle algo con naturalidad, separándome de su cuello con mis brazos. A _hora que te haces a la idea nos separan, tranquilo, yo te ayudaré a que esa idea no se vaya de allí._

-¿Te parece si hoy me acompañas a casa?

Asintió. –Claro…

-Recuerda que me debes la partida del GTA-

Armin se separó y comenzó a emocionarse. –Es cierto, se me había olvidado, estoy deseando enseñarte mi nueva estrategia para huir de la policía, aunque creo que tú vas a tener problemas con la parte de…-comenzó, pero lo interrumpió Rosalya al entrar en la sala.

-¿Uh?- preguntó al ver a Armin casi encerrado entre mis piernas, Castiel también se encaminó con una mirada fría, acompañado de Lysandro quien parecía algo molesto. Añadiendo que Alexy sonreía como si fuese la gran cosa en compañía de unos contrariados Nathaniel y Kentin.

-Hola chicos- saludé. Y Armin permaneció serio, observando a todos los chicos, ¿qué se le estaría pasando por la mente? Sonreí imaginando todas las opciones que el chico otaku podría pensar con molestia, y sonreí sabiendo que estaba celoso, al igual que todos los chicos que venían con mi mejor amiga del Sweet Amoris.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me golpeo con la realidad Rosa, claramente sus palabras iban muy sugerentes y con una picardía que jamás quise escuchar, sobre todo cuando comienza mi plan maestro.

-Bien. Fue una tontería de mareo, es solo cansancio- me levanto de la camilla, rozando a Armin con un gesto sugerente que le hizo sonreír con suavidad, le di la espalda. -¿Qué tal la clase?-

-Bueno, fue demasiado fácil- contesto Kentin. Alexy sonrió hacia mí con picardía, oh, cierto, le gusta Kentin. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Te perdiste su culito tan bien formado- comentó el gemelo de mi "casi-novio".

No conteste, solo me reí, correspondiendo a su abrazo con una suavidad que le hizo apretujarme más contra él. _Seguro está pensando que soy demasiado linda_. –Podré soportarlo-

Realmente no podía soportarlo, me quejé internamente por eso. Ojala hubiese visto el trasero de Kentin moverse con agilidad mientras escalaba, sus largas piernas… Suspiré con suavidad mientras me dejaba arrastrar por mis fantasías sobre los traseros lindos de aquellos hermosos chicos, sobre todo el de Kentin, y me obligué a caminar, arrastrando los pies, agarrando el brazo de Rosalya con suavidad.

-Gracias por preocuparos por mí- bese su mejilla y ella sonrió enternecida.

Castiel sonrió socarronamente, haciendo que yo fijase mi vista en sus grises ojos. –Con lo delgaducha que eres, me esperaba que estuvieras desmayada por los restos porque una mosca chocó contra ti-

Fruncí el ceño. –Lo que pasa es que tú ya no sabes que decirme para captar mi atención- contraataque.

Rosalya, Alexy, Nathaniel y Kentin estallaron en carcajadas puras y yo me permití sonreír suavemente al pelirrojo. Quien parecía molesto, pero estaba totalmente divertido ante mi respuesta.

-¿Estás intentando rebelarte? Porque te recuerdo que la última vez que fuimos a dar un paseo, Demonio quiso que lo acariciaras y acabaste en el suelo. Por no decir que tus intentos de llamar mi atención son demasiado notables.

-¡No saques tus trapos sucios, rojito!- me pavoneo delante de él con una pequeña sonrisa. –Además, ¿cuándo he tratado llamar tu atención? Que yo recuerde eres tú el que pulula a mi alrededor.

Las risas no se acallaron y yo podría sentir que me encantaría acostarme con él aquí, ahora, después de una discusión estúpida. En la que él se encontraba sin palabras porque de nuevo, había sumado a mi marcador algo que le hacía rabiar, pero sabiendo que el encantaba la sensación.

Kentin intervino en la conversación. -¿Te apetece que te acompañe a casa?-

El delegado también se metió, empujando con su hombro. –Tú tenías cosas que hacer, ¿recuerdas?- preguntó el delegado.

-¿Cómo qué?- se molestó el militar. Haciéndome sonreír.

-No creo que vosotros tengáis el peso suficiente como para ocuparos de un enfermo- les miró con el ceño fruncido Castiel. –Además, tú- señalo al delegado. –Eres molesto, seguro que si se desmaya te pararías a hacer estupideces como llamar a tu papaíto.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?- grita Nathaniel. -¡¿Es que acaso tienes algún estúpido problema?! Lo que te fastidia es que Sucrette prefiera irse conmigo, una persona responsable, que contigo. Si no mira cómo te hablo.

-A diferencia de ti, a mí me habla.

Nathaniel comenzó a gritar, mientras Kentin trataba de no meterse en el embrollo con Lysandro tratando de calmar los ambientes.

Armin me miró atento por la escenita que se estaba montando, y yo tome su mano al ver que Rosa y Alexy comenzaban a reírse de las peleas y comentarse los hermosos celitos que tenían. Aproveche para escaquearme con él de aquel cubículo, llamado enfermería, donde los chicos parecían querer matarse. Si es que no lo hacen… _esperemos que no, me gustaría tener sexo con todos al menos una vez._

 **[…]**

Caminamos a fuera del recinto escolar corriendo, habíamos colocado la mochila sobre nuestros hombros, después de ir por ella al aula A, y estábamos atravesando el parque con rapidez, en unos minutos estaríamos en frente de mi casa, aunque, no pasaba nada si subía a Armin, mi tía no estaba en casa, mis padres estaban viajando y yo estaba completamente sola y dispuesta a subir a Armin y comenzar a juguetear con la cordura del azabache.

-¿Crees que se habrán dado cuenta?- Me pregunta riendo.

Yo también me rió, esta vez, de verdad. –Claro que se han dado cuenta, es obvio, no espera, no es obvio, es lo siguiente a obvio. Nos hemos escapado juntos. Pero bueno, no hay problema, seguro que Alexy se alegra, además, creo que es un poco creíble que nos hayamos cansado de tanta peleíta.

-Bueno, supongo- aferra su mano con más fuerza y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo. Seguimos caminando con paso lento, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, vale. _Yo tenía un serio problema. Amo a los chicos lindos. Y me gusta el sexo, ok, llamadme ninfómana, ya lo sé. Sin duda Armin estaba volviéndome loca._

Desvié la vista, recogiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, siendo claramente observada por el chico gamer, sonreí, mirándolo. -¿Qué me miras tanto?-

-Eres linda-

 _Wow. Eso sí que no lo esperaba_.

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas como un gran tomate, vaya, eso había sido tan inocente, puro y profundamente sincero que yo me había quedado sin habla. Es decir, vale sí, el chico es tímido y sincero, pero me esperaba que estuviese lo suficientemente avergonzado como para no ser capaz de articular una frase así, por lo menos, no aún.

Como no había dicho nada ante su cumplido, se empezó a poner nervioso, se le veía en la mirada. Me quede unos minutos más pensando en que contestar ante tal linda y sincera declaración, con la brisa del viento azotando suavemente mis cabellos, mis mejillas ardiendo en carmesí, y cuando me paré a mirarlo fijamente, ya estábamos frente a mi portal. Tome su cara entre mis manos, antes de observar si alguna de las cotillas vecinas me miraban, y al darme cuenta de que no había nadie, lo besé. Y él me beso a mí. Un beso tan exquisito que de verdad, me estaba preguntando como sería Armin en su primera vez. ¡Tendría un sumiso!

-Eres realmente un encanto…- musite, fingiendo que estaba totalmente avergonzada. –Gracias.

-Yo he dicho la verdad… creí que ya te lo había dicho- su voz ya sonaba unos tonos más bajos de los que comenzó. –Eres la chica perfecta.

Fingí no oir lo último para evitar que se volviese un tomate, o peor, un cabello de menstruación dos, por el momento estaba perfectamente no comentar alguna escena cursi más.

-¿Te apetece subir a casa a pesar de saber que no están mis padres?- _prácticamente estoy ofreciéndote tener sexo._

Le vi sonrojarse con suavidad y pareció valorar las opciones, pero acabó aceptando avergonzado, pero satisfecho. Abrí la puerta con mis llaves y le conduje a mi casa. Armin pisaba por segunda vez los terrenos prohibidos. Jamás he traído a un chico que fuese a acostarse conmigo aquí. Los llevamos al pisito del centro. Leia, Laeti y yo tenemos un pisito, que está a nombre de los abuelos de Leia a la que, especial y exclusivamente, le han dejado el piso, compartiendo así una llave con nosotras para nuestros propósitos y reuniones. Debería sentirse afortunado. Con él iba a ser completamente distinta.

Nos pusimos a reir, cuando entramos a mi cuarto, vale, habíamos recordado como Rosalya había destapado mi ropa interior ante esos tres chicos. _Y yo ahora la destaparía haciendo su función de cubrir mis zonas, eso sería un mejor espectáculo que el que dio Rosa._

-Vale, no digas nada, ¿es que siempre vas a recordarme eso cuando hablemos o estemos en mi casa?- me hice la apenada, pero cargado de broma.

Armin sonrió suavemente. –Claro que sí-

-Entonces yo obligaré a Alexy que haga esa misma escena en tu casa, estaremos a mano-

Me reí, él también lo hizo, con su voz sonando por mi estancia. Era realmente guapo, me quede mirándolo y juro que no podía aguantar más el hecho de estar con él en una habitación con cama, a solas y con él provocándome indirectamente. Me sacudí la cabeza, y vi cómo me miraba extrañado.

Le dije que se pusiera cómodo en la cama, restándole importancia, me coloqué hacia abajo, dándole una vista prominente de mi trasero, estoy segura de que sus ojos están fijos en él, no puede apartar sus ojos, porque nadie podría hacerlo. No tendré mucho pecho, pero tengo culo. Y un muy buen culo.

Me levante con lentitud, haciendo que mi trasero siguiese destacando, y cuando me estire de todo, supe que estaría examinándome.

-Tengo unos cuantos juegos. ¿Probamos el del sexo?

-¿QU-QUÉ?

Me giré y rodé los ojos haciéndome la ofendida porque "no me estaba escuchando" y le regañe, repitiéndole mi frase, él asintió comprensivo y un poco rojo. Me senté a su lado, en la cama y comenzamos a hablar de los juegos que tenía en casa, mostré sus respectivas carátulas y, finalmente, salió el de GTA, aunque nos costó un rato decidirnos entre nuestra amplia gama de favoritos.

Comenzamos a jugar entre consejos y un montón de reclamos de mi parte por dejarme atrás cuando escapábamos de la policía, el juego trascurrió tan rápido, y estaba tan centrada en devolvérselas al azabache, que no me percaté de la hora que era.

Daban las seis. A las siete y media Armin tendría que irse a casa en el bus para llegar a su casa, sí. Demasiado lejos vivía y eso en muchos de los sentidos me desagradaba. Más sobre todo el saber que no había jugado con él.

-¿Por qué entras ahí?- me dice Armin.

-Putas y coches- Respondo como si fuera obvio.

Armin me mira con atención sin saber bien que decir, yo solo sonrió. Bien, esto tiene que comenzar. Quiero jugar. Quiero comérmelo.

Miro a Armin. Intensamente. Quiero que me escuche. Que me mire. Que me sienta. Que me desee. –Tengo tanto que decirte…- dije en una voz melosa y tierna que jamás hubiese esperado usar.

Ya sabes, usualmente los tíos se lanzan a quitarte la ropa, con o sin sentimientos, cuando tienen oportunidad… _aunque yo tampoco puedo hablar._

Los ojos del azabache se fijan en mí. Deja el mando sorprendido y yo siento que es posible que este en un mundo paranormal en estos momentos, _debo de gustarle mucho._

-Puedes… decírmelas- me dice relajado, con un rubor poco notable en sus mejillas. –Puedes hacerlo. Ahora. Quiero… oírlas.

-Me gustas Armin, como nunca me ha gustado alguien- _es cierto que me gustas, pero me gustarías más desnudo, en mi cama, haciéndome gritar. O al revés…_ -Me gustas mucho más de lo que te imaginas- Me levanto de la cama, posicionándome enfrente de él. En cuclillas. Quedando muy cerca de su miembro, apoye mis brazos en sus piernas, _ahora sí que estoy cerca mini-Armin._ –Me haces sentir en una nube, quiero decir, estar cerca de ti, sonreír, saber que puedo tomar tu mano ahora,  quiero indefinidamente más de ti. Y lo quiero todo-

Mis palabras desconcertan a Armin, quien tiene una cara totalmente indefinible. De todos modos sigue siendo apetecible.

-¿T-todo?-

-Todo- el azabache no ordena ninguna respuesta, así que, continuó con mis halagos al chico que me "enamoró". –Tus ojos, tu cabello, tus dulces labios, tu lengua, quiero tu rostro, tus sentimientos dulces, tu amor, tu mente, tu corazón, quiero todo lo que tienes que ofrecerme- respira tranquilo al ver que son sentimientos puros. _Tú solo espera, cariño_. –Deseo tus manos, esas enormes manos que estoy segura que serán increíbles y ágiles. Deseo tu torso, pasear mis manos por él, por tu espalda, morderte ahí- toco el lugar donde se sitúa su pezón. Sé que no se cree lo que estoy diciendo. –Quiero profundamente agacharme y quitar tus vaqueros, tus zapatos, mandar al diablo la ropa que te compró Alexy, tratando seriamente de desvestirte. A ti. Quiero a mini-Armin, en muchos lugares de mí. Quiero al Armin general. Te quiero a ti.

-¿Q-qué?

-Quiero más de ti, Armin.

-¿Estás diciéndome qu-que-que-qué-qu-qué he oí-d-d-do-d-oído bi-bi-e-en?-

Tanto tartamudeo me da dolor de cabeza. Asiento con fuerza, paseando mis manos sobre sus vaqueros.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo. Bueno, no ahora. Pero sí.

-Y-yo-

-Quiero ver a mini-Armin-

-S-S-Su-

-¿No quieres? Has visto alguna vez lo que es el sexo, ¿no?-

-Ah, sí…- resopla con timidez. –En las películas…- sus mejillas están contaminadas del rojo, hasta que se sobresalta. -¿Tu eres…?

-No. Bueno. Soy inexperta. Tuve un novio… fue hace tiempo, ni siquiera estaba en el Sweet Amoris- comenté. –Me hizo daño, y bueno. Yo… soy inexperta, pero él, me dijo lo que os gusta a los chicos. Quiero complacerte Armin.

-N-no tienes que hacer esto… yo…

-Masturbación, lo prometo.

-Pe-pero…

-Hago esto porque quiero- le digo. Parece reconsiderarlo. Pero sigue negándose externamente, pero lo desea, tanto como yo. -¿Seguro? Puedo parar…- le aviso. –Quiero continuar, pero si me dices que mini-Armin no quiere… entonces… yo puedo…

-Vale. Pero… tú tendrás que decirme cómo puedo complacerte a ti-

Sonrió. Sonrió tan intensamente que no sé qué hacer. Dios, el gamer se estaba haciendo el duro. Salto dos veces de alegría en mi interior, ya que, en el exterior, me encaminó a subirme encima de las piernas de Armin, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, besándonos intensamente, con fuerza, nuestros labios cruzándose en una lucha. Es tan buen besado, tan buen besador… soy una excelente maestra.

Lo acuesto en la cama con la fogosidad de su besos, mi cabello largo está cubriendo la luz, pero no importa, solo yo tengo los ojos abiertos, me dejo caer contra él con suavidad, he soltado mis manos que sujetaban para medir mi peso, pero sabiendo que rondo un peso bastante bajo, estoy seguro que Armin no se quejará. Deslizo las manos por su camisa con movimientos suaves, estimulantes para él, quiero que se sienta seguro, que se anime a seguirme. Dejo de besarlo, para levantarme.

-¿Puedo quitarte la camisa, los vaqueros, los boxers y los zapatos?-

Armin asiente lentamente, avergonzado y se levanta de nuevo para sentarse, pero yo lo tiro de nuevo a la cama, deberás seguir mis órdenes ahora que vas a compartir cama conmigo, sonrió internamente.

-Yo también lo haré-

-¿Q-qué?-

-Shh… igualdad de condiciones- quito mi camisa, dejando a su vista mi sujetador de topos negros. Está deslumbrado con las diversas cintas y por los tirantes a lazos. No sabe qué hacer, solo me mira. Finjo un tono totalmente avergonzado. -¿Crees qué la ropa queda mejor en mí que en las manos de Rosa?-

-Joder- jadea. –En ti…- la cordura se va esfumando por los poros de mi piel.

-¿Quieres tocarlas?-

Asiente, parece un muñeco que acepta todo lo que le digo. Pongo sus manos sobre ellos, y dejo que los toque por encima de la tela, sus manos tiemblan y se mueven con un poco de inexperiencia, pero se siente bien.

-Son blandas- me rió.

-¿Sin sujetador?-

Asiente. –Sí. Por Kami, sí- sonrió al oírle decir cosas en japonés mientras lo vamos a "hacer". Me retiro la prenda y la tiro al suelo, viendo el rostro sorprendido de Armin. –Dios… Kami, no sé, joder… son tan… blandas, suaves… yo… uf-

-Haz lo que tu cuerpo te pida.

-No sabes los sueños que he tenido sobre esto…

Su frase me sorprende, no puede ser, ha soñado con esto, conmigo, se ha levantado feliz, por mí. Sonrió satisfecha y decido que voy a premiarle, pero me sorprendo intensamente cuando siento la boca de Armin sobre mi pecho derecho. Los chupa, su lengua hace movimientos circulares alrededor de mi pezón, quiero más, joder si quiero más, quiero sus labios inexpertos y temblorosos ahí abajo. Me excito de sobremanera cuando siento su mano en el otro, estimulándolos. ¿Cuánto porno y cuantos sueños habrá tenido para moverse así, joder?

Me deje llevar por los suspiros que salían de mí, era excitante, rico, morboso, quería follarlo ya. Pero… aún no estaba listo.

-Armin.

Levanto la vista, separándose de mis pechos, haciendo que yo pudiese besarlo, nuestras lenguas corrieron en un intenso éxtasis de placer, encontrándose, peleándose, nuestras bocas devorándose, Armin era un increíble besador, ¿lo he dicho ya cincuenta veces no? Pues os jodéis. Morid de envidia porque este chico tan bueno es lo mejor que he visto, al menos de momento.

Una vez que el beso se rompe de nuevo, me levanto, oigo una queja, pero deja de quejarse y oigo su acelerada respiración aumentar más, al ver como mis vaqueros caen por mis piernas largas, permitiéndole ver mi piel.

-Quítate los zapatos, y los calcetines.

Asintió rápidamente comenzó a retirarlos de él, movimientos torpes y apurados con el afán de librarse de ellos. Yo me reí lentamente por ver sus prisas y en un momento dado, me agaché, bajando sus vaqueros con suavidad, mis manos recorriéndolo y el chico volviéndose loco para que me apurase. Una vez que los vaqueros estuvieron fuera, observe sus boxers de Phineas y Ferb. Riéndome intensamente de ellos. Tan otaku…

-¡N-No te rías!-

-L-lo siento, es que… vale, si me lo esperaba, por eso me hizo gracia. Pero no me importa, son lindos…

M _ás lo que hay debajo._

Armin hizo un puchero y yo bajé mis manos hacia el elástico. Sonriendo suavemente. –Armin… voy a comenzar.

Sentí que se tensaba, pero no me importo. Porque en seguida me incline para disfrutar de mini-Armin.

-Hola pequeño, vas a ver lo que es placer- susurre para él, un susurro que no llego a oídos del gamer, pero si me basto a mí para hacerme sonreír.

Cojo el miembro del gamer con ambas manos, lo introduzco en mi boca, oigo a Armin jadear al sentir mi húmeda boca recorrerlo, bajando con muchísima lentitud a través de aquella superficie. Armin era delicioso.

El sexo oral podría resultar asqueroso, pero, a mí no me desagradaba, sobre todo cuando ellos te lo devolvían con el triple de intensidad, haciendo que gimas sin parar, como va a hacer Armin ahora.

Mi boca sube, baja, pero con un ritmo tortuoso, el chico está desesperándose, me desea, me desea tanto como yo a él, tanto como mi linda boquita desea impregnarse de su sabor. Voy acelerando el ritmo en una pasión que me deja extasiada, pidiendo por más, deseando que él suplique "más".

Ahora mi cabeza se mueve más rápido, introduciendo el miembro del chico con rapidez en mí boca. Y gime, gime bajo mi poder, me siento poderosa, tan poderosa que quiero más, más de él. No puedo contener las ganas de que me diga lo buena que soy en esto.

Asciendo aún más rápido y siento la respiración del chico más fuerte.

-Su-Sucrette, joder… ¡Si está es la recompensa que recibió Mario por rescatar a Peach, normal que fuese a salvarla!

Estuve a punto de reírme, pero sentí un líquido

-Por todas las almas que absorbió Onimusha, joder-

Su primer orgasmo, concedido por esta boquita. Armin respira agitadamente. Trago aquel liquido con rapidez. Colocándome encima de él con un tono bastante sugerente.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Lo he hecho bien?- que falsita estoy siendo con lo de inexperta… lo siento cariño, todo por una buena causa.

-Sí, ahora me toca a mí…

* * *

 **Creo que me ha salido bastante largo, así que, espero que os guste y sea de vuestro agrado. Me cuesta mucho ponerme en la piel de Armin, o sea, como amigo sí, pero como algo más, le veo muy tímido, no sé como espabilarlo, así que, meh. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **Siento si tardo en subir, lo intentaré, pero solo quedan dos semanas y seré totalmente vuestra para escribir. En fin, cualquier cosa mensaje privado por FF. Muchas gracias por apoyarme, sois vosotras quién me animáis a seguir escribiendo aquí.**

 **¡Gracias de todo corazón!**

 **Espero que os guste. Y como buena que soy, ¡¿SE ACOSTARÁN?! ¿CÓMO SERÁ EL SEGUNDO ASALTO?**

 **Espérenlo en el próximo capítulo de "Ninfomanía"**

* * *

 _De nuevo os invito a leer mis fics:_

 _La rosa de la discordia y Mi Pesadilla Roja y Caliente._

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews.**

 **Las quiero :D**


	4. Menuda Tenemos Armada

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir un capítulo cuando he escrito varios shots, pero no me sentía muy inspirada en está historia, y quería hacer algo sorprendente, innovador, algo que pocas veces se muestra en Sucrette.**

 **Disculpadme y espero que disfrutéis.**

* * *

 **Créditos.**

Todos los personajes (Armin, Alexy, Agatha, "Sucrette" en sí, Castiel, Dake, Dajan) pertenecen a ChiNoMiko.

Leia, Trevor, James, Margarete, Christie y Lefson (Lef) me pertenecen a mí, son OC's creados por mí para dar más emoción a la historia, y en cierto sentido, Sucrette también es "mía".

Valkyon y Nevra, también son de ChiNoMiko, pero pertenecen al juego francés Eldarya, aun no traducido al español, que ella hizo. Si queréis saber como son (porque no los conocéis) buscadlos en internet poniendo su nombre y eldarya detrás.

* * *

 **Ahí vuestro capítulo.  
**

 **¡Espero que los disfrutéis!**

* * *

 **Menuda tenemos armada**

Me giro a mí, colocándome en la cama, aquella superficie blanca con todas las sabanas dobladas y arrugadas. Sonrió nervioso y me miro atentamente, mirándome a los ojos con interrogantes.

-¿No sabes qué hacer?- preguntó sonriendo.

Se ruboriza y baja su cabeza a mi estómago, besando y trazando un camino de saliva por mi vientre, me contraje de placer al sentir sus labios temblorosos bailar sobre mí. _Nada mal._

Sentí sus mano bailotear en el elástico del pantalón, bajándolo con lentitud, tan tortuosamente sensuales eran sus movimientos que impulse mis manos para ayudarle a tirar de mis vaqueros hacia abajo, casi sentí al gamer sonreír y me desespere por querer más, por esos roces temblorosos que me llevaban a cerca del éxtasis. Que deseo sufría desde mi interior por cada uno de ellos. Y Armin estaba llevándome a la locura. Su boca comenzó a besar mi parte baja del estómago, de mi vientre plano, hasta llegar a mi intimidad cubierta por el tanga floreado que hace unas semanas me había comprado Dake, sentí sus tímidos besos temblar aún más sobre mi intimidad cubierta y temblé, dulcemente sus caricias viajaban por mis piernas, era jodidamente caliente.

Una vez que mis converses y mis calcetines estuvieron fuera, y los labios de Armin recorrían mis rodillas con sus manos empujando de mis prendas anteriormente mencionadas, sacando mis pantalones hacia abajo, estaba contrayéndome de la locura, ¡de la impaciencia!

Me retorcí bajo su repentina subida y sus cambios, estaba usando su lengua marcando un camino delicioso de saliva en mi pierna derecha, mientras su mano recorría la izquierda en una caricia tímida y sugerente. Vaya que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-A-Armin…- gemí su nombre con suavidad mientras él levantaba la vista. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su timidez aflorando por los poros de su piel, mientras que, su sonrisita me invadía con fuerza.

-Gime más…- ahogo un suspiró de placer.

¿Le había puesto cachondo el hecho de que gemí su nombre? Sonreí burlescamente y me incline, levantando la cabeza de Armin.

-Arm-min, má-más.

Sus ojos se dilataron de placer y sujetó mis manos sobre mi cabeza, tirándome de sopetón a la cama, mientras que, comenzaba a bajar mi tanga con su boca, tirando suavemente del elástico, dios, sí.

Sus labios empezaron a acercarse y comenzó a mover su boca sobre mi clítoris, ya lubricado, ya húmedo, ya preparado para él. Su boca se movió suavemente y comenzó a mover la lengua dentro de mí. El placer que me provocaba me hacía sentir ganas de tirarlo a la cama y montarle como una vaquera, sin duda estaba deseando pasar a la acción y sentir a mini-Armin introducirse dentro de mí. Al menos, eso es lo que yo quería.

-Sucrette, soy tu tía. ¿Estás en casa?-

Tu madre. Tu madre. Tu madre. ¡Tía Agatha! ¿¡QUÉ TE HE HECHO YO EN ESTA CRUEL VIDA!? Ambos nos sobresaltamos y se apartó corriendo de mí. Yo también salte en un intento vano de huir de allí, temblando seriamente de miedo, aunque el morbo que me embargaba de probar a hacerlo con ella al otro lado de la puerta, era demasiado.

-Vístete, vístete- suplique, saltando de la cama, poniéndome la camiseta sin sujetador. Busque mi ropa interior de la parte inferior y mis vaqueros, rápidamente vistiéndome, Armin pareció identificar mis palabras y comenzó a vestirse.

La rapidez de nuestros movimientos me excito mucho al pensar en lo rápido que podría moverse Armin en mi interior. Suspiré molesta cuando lo vi acomodarse el fular sobre su cuello y me giré hacia la puerta, luego de encender la play.

-Juega- Le dije completamente seria mientras caminaba a fuera de la habitación.

Mis pasos fueron dirigidos hasta el pasillo, donde mi tía camino molesta hacia mí. -¿Por qué no respondiste antes?-

-Estaba jugando a la play con Armin…-

-¿Armin?- se asomó por la puerta. Viendo a un gamer ruborizado y jugando a la play con mucha precisión. –Es lindo-

Me hago la abochornada y la miro con inocencia. –Tía- expresó una queja suave y la miró fijamente. -¿Qué quieres?-

-Vaya, ¿interrumpía algo?

 _Por supuesto que sí._

-No, por supuesto que no-

Me mira con ojos pícaros y estoy a punto de replicarle y hablarle como siempre he deseado, pero me relajo para mantener la imagen de niña buena que todos se piensan que tengo.

-Bueno, venía a avisarte de que Christie me ha llamado por teléfono-

Christie es la madre de Leia. Asiento interesada, con suerte podré ver a Leia lo antes posible y contarle que bien me lo estoy pasando con Armin, no solo es por los chicos y las fotos que tengo que mostrarle, es que me muero por ser yo misma delante de ella.

Siempre me he ocultado bajo una máscara de bondad, de perfección, una máscara de Mery Sue. Jamás he enseñado mi don con los chicos, al menos no voluntariamente, todos los del Sweet Amoris están cayendo ante esta falsa fachada que agrada a todos y a mi me fastidia.

Viven enamorados de una ilusión. Y no de mi verdadero yo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno, me dijo que si Leia podía quedarse unos días aquí, tú sabes, el divorcio y eso.

-Ah, ya, no creo que haya problema, es Leia, ¿sabes?

-Por supuesto, eso dije yo, pero venía a avisarte para que prepares la casa. Vendrá mañana por la mañana.

Asiento comprensiva y doy una sonrisa cálida y brillante. Tan dulce como puedo, tan falsa como soy. –Lo haré en seguida, tendré que posponer la partida- digo esta última frase en voz baja y mi tía sonríe.

-Sí, pero podéis seguir otro día.

 _Ten por seguro que lo haré, y espero que no vengas a joderlo._

-Tía, no lo digas en ese tono- me ruborizo falsamente, con el tiempo he aprendido a pensar en cosas bochornosas para controlar el rubor.

Se ríe y abandona el pasillo, frunzo el ceño y me obligo a pasar por el gimnasio antes de preparar la casa. Un poco de desahogo no viene mal.

Me giro hacia Armin y lo observo, mirándome, estaba mirándome el culo. Sonrió.

-Siento esto…- digo suavemente.

-No lo sientas- se pone de pie y deja la consola. –En tal caso ha sido divertido…- me dice con suavidad. –Es solo que… lo siento yo, tu no has…

-No importa- niego. –Siento que no podamos seguir, una amiga vendrá a pasar unos días a casa y tengo que limpiar, me encantaría que te quedases, pero… seguramente tendrás que ir a casa, y yo…- pienso en cosas bochornosas, consiguiendo un rubor en mis mejillas intenso. –No quiero distraerme mirándote constantemente.

Me mira sonriente y se acerca a mí. –Nos vemos mañana entonces… ¿no?- pregunta.

Asiento suavemente y me besa en los labios.

 _Wow._

No es algo que me esperaba, no es que Armin fuese muy lanzado, después del incidente de los interrogatorios a los profesores, por culpa de ayudar a Peggy, se había ruborizado solo con abrazarme. Fue lindo por su parte, demostrándome su inocencia y comprobando que también le gustaba a él.

-Chao…- musite en sus labios, picándolos de nuevo en un suave roce, una caricia cariñosa para él.

Volvió a besarme suavemente, parecía que se estaba abriendo a mí y sentí una esperanza en que, la próxima vez que quedásemos, podría divertirme muchísimo más.

 _Y yo que pensaba que no me hablaría y se marcharía como un tomate…_

Se separó de mí apenas unos centímetros y se rió con suavidad, yo le seguí, no sé porque, pero sentí la necesidad de actuar como una boba enamorada.

-Lo siento, no me iré nunca si seguimos así.

Asentí comprensiva, bueno, al menos, podíamos salir de aquí. Le acompañe a la puerta de mi piso, y me sonrió. Me beso nuevamente y yo le abrace por el cuello y abrí los ojos mirando si esa cotilla de la vecina me estaba mirando, pero no, ni siquiera había visto esto, me separe con suavidad.

-Anda, Alexy enloquecerá.

Asiente nervioso y se va, no sé si es mi impresión pero… parece que una nube de felicidad lo está envolviendo, me rió en el interior y entro para cambiar mi ropa y ponerme un sujetador para ir al gimnasio de la calle de al lado, donde voy a hacer kick boxing con Dajan. Y donde me lo follo en diversas ocasiones.

 _Con suerte Dajan me quita el calentón. O quizás los demás…_

Me puse unas mallas prietas, de forma pirata, que dejaban a la vista el uso del tanga que me había puesto justo para gimnasia, la cara de Castiel había sido graciosa. Demasiado.

Me coloque la camiseta top que me había comprado Dajan para el gimnasio, ajustada a mi poco pecho, pero ajustada y sobresaliendo mis pocos atributos haciéndolos más apetecibles y me coloque una chaqueta por encima para cruzar la calle, tampoco es que me gusten las violaciones cuando se trata de viejos.

Tras colocarme, los tenis y los calcetines, escribí una nota para Agatha por si se le ocurre salir en mi búsqueda, que no lo creo, cuando llega a casa del trabajo siempre se encierra en su cuarto a dormir o lo que sea que hace, quizás masturbarse… pero eso no me interesa saberlo.

Salgo a la calle, luego de bajar esas jodidas escaleras ya que no tenemos ascensor, el frío me choca contra las piernas, me encanta sentir la brisita que hay en la noche, es fresca y me hace sentir generalmente viva, pestañeo suavemente y comienzo a caminar, con cuidado de no chocarme con nadie, en un momento dado, mi vista se va directamente a la zona de tiendas, ¿debería pasarme mañana a comprarme un pijama nuevo para que Leia no se queje? Quizás será lo mejor, siempre me dice que debería dejar de usar los mismos pijamas siempre.

Leia es mi mejor amiga de la infancia, quizás de toda la vida, y la mejor que puedo tener, no se propasa con los chicos a los que le hecho el ojo, tampoco me juzga cuando soy yo misma, no me fuerza a hablar y siempre está disponible para mí. Me alegro de que, seamos amigas a pesar de que generalmente nos separamos mucho.

Chocó contra algo duro y mi genio se expande por todo mi cuerpo, ¿es que se ha chocado conmigo aposta? ¡Capullo!

-¿Pero a ver, es que no miras por donde vas imbécil?-

-¡Pero si tú eres la que ha chocado conmigo!- me grita, y en seguida reconozco la voz.

-¿Castiel?- preguntó.

Y él también me mira igual de sorprendido que yo. No creo que se haya esperado que yo protestase así, así que me muerdo la lengua en un vano intento de hacerme la santita.

Sonríe. -¿Qué hace una niña tan pequeña a estas horas en la calle?- pregunta.

-Ja-ja-ja- me rió irónicamente, con Castiel tengo que moderarme un poco, pero puedo ser un poco yo misma. –Para tu información. Iba al gimnasio.

Me mira claramente sorprendido. -¿Tú?

-Claro, practico kick boxing-

Y eso le parece sorprender más. ¿Es que no sabe que este cuerpo no es flácido si no entrenado y nada blandito?

Me gusta ir al gimnasio, no solo por los tíos que se tiran a mis pies y por Dajan y el sexo en las duchas… me gusta cuidarme y entretenerme desquitando mi genio contra los sacos de boxeo o peleándome con algunas de las chicas envidiosas de mí.

-¡Anda ya!- dice sin creérselo.

-Vente conmigo si no me crees- digo suavemente. Y él sonríe.

-Por supuesto que iré, no pienso perderme eso-

-Bien, sígueme-

Caminamos rápido hacia el gimnasio, sin charlar demasiado, hace algún comentario sobre lo poco creíble que es que yo vaya al gimnasio y yo le replico con un "me subestimas". Una vez que llegamos a la calle del gimnasio y nuestras manos se rozan de vez en cuando, veo a Margaret en el ordenador, tecleando sin parar, ¿estará de nuevo en esa página de citas?

Entramos ambos, con las manos en los bolsillos, y pasamos hasta el mostrador, con total atención en la mujer que mira el monitor del ordenador, completamente desconectada del mundo.

-Hola, Margie- digo cariñosamente. -¿De nuevo planteándote la posibilidad de salir de fiesta conmigo a ver si ligas? ¿O quizás estás en eDarling?-

Me mira rápidamente molesta. –Oye, no te pases, Su- me dice con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. –No estaba en eDarling, no tengo la misma suerte que tú-

-¿La misma que yo?- alzo una ceja divertida. –No sé a qué te refieres-

-¡Venga ya! ¡No uses esa falsa modestia conmigo! ¡Cuando entras en este gimnasio se vuelve en una habitación de feromonas! ¡Todos los tíos van a por ti!-

-Eso es mentira- niego. –Trevor, Jam…

-No vale que digas homosexuales. Trevor y James son pareja. ¿Qué me dices de Dajan? ¡O quizás debería hablarte de Valkyon! ¡Ese cachas solo te mira a ti! ¡Y Nevra…! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Nevra!- chilla.

-Valk jamás me ha tirado los tejos- me quejó. –y Nevra se los tira a todo ser viviente-

-¡Valkyon es lo suficientemente tímido como para hacer un movimiento contigo!- dice. Y parece caer en cuenta de que Nevra es aparte porque no lo nombra.

Niego con la cabeza. –Venga ya, no te flipes, no recibo atención de nadie- me quejó, la verdad es que estoy siendo bastante falsita, sé que recibo atención de los chicos, pero Margaret, una mujer de treinta y pico años, muy agradable, me cae bien y no quiero restregarle mi éxito. Le he ofrecido millones de veces enseñarle, pero siempre dice que no quiere truquitos falsos. Así que me resigno y punto.

Por un momento me acuerdo de Castiel y lo miro atenta, justo por el rabillo del ojo, está molesto, no le ha gustado lo que ha escuchado.

-Bueno, voy a ir sobre una hora y media, ¿está Valk, Nevra, Lef o quizás Dajan?- preguntó.

-Sí, tus tortolos están ahí. Valkyon me informó de que le tocaba ejercitar pecho, ¡ese hombre es el perfecto yogurin para mí!- me informa, y no lo niego, es bastante lindo.

-Bueno, tíratelo- respondo encogiéndome de hombros y siento atragantarse a Castiel.

-¡Qué le gustas tú!- me replica. –Además, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿19?

-Tiene 25- le informo. Y Castiel me mira bruscamente y yo lo miró a él. -¿Qué?- Le preguntó sonriente.

No responde y se queda mirándome, y Margaret le mira también.

-Espera… ¡Oh dios! ¡Lo siento!- me dice y yo la miro con un interrogante en mi semblante. -¡No sabía que venías con tu novio!

Quiero negarle que Castiel es mi novio, que solo es un amigo que no me cree que voy al gimnasio, o hacerme la dura delante de él, para llamar más su atención. Pero se adelanta. –Ahora lo sabes-

-Es lindo, nunca me lo dijiste. ¡Y yo ni siquiera lo sabía!

-Ya…- digo suavemente, metiéndome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja derecha. –Yo tampoco lo sabía- musito para que me oiga Castiel, que solo me da un codazo amenazante.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Y yo hablando de las pasiones que despiertas en el gimnasio, lo siento chico- le dice suavemente. -¿Quieres entrar a practicar?

-No- dice seriamente.

-Solo viene a verme- digo con una sonrisa. –Se le ha metido en la cabeza que voy a liarme con otro, es muy celoso e inseguro de sí mismo, constantemente y a todas horas dice que puedo dejarle porque soy demasiado hermosa. Así cualquiera tiene el ego subido-

Castiel me fulmina con la mirada. Pero no puede negarlo después de lo que le ha dicho a ella.

 _Toma golpe. Más te vale no abrir la boca delante de los demás chicos, o te humillaré._

Margaret sonríe con mucha amabilidad. –Bien, entonces pasa- dice extendiendo su mano para señalar la puerta en un gesto dulce, en seguida se gira hacia mí. -Y tú. Señorita, más te vale contarme más la próxima vez.

-No lo dudes, te daré los detalles picantes que quieres saber- le digo mientras le muestro el bono del gimnasio que mi tía ha pagado por mí, asiente y nos deja pasar y caminar por el gimnasio.

Cruzamos las puertas y Castiel me fulmina. -¿A qué mierda ha venido lo de inseguro?- gruñe.

-¿A qué mierda ha venido lo de tu novia?- preguntó burlesca.

Solo replica algo que no puedo escuchar y sonríe. -¿Desde cuando hablas sin tapujos de sexo?

-Margaret es una mujer bastante sociable, cuando empecé a venir aquí, siempre me observaba practicar boxeo o kick boxing con algunas chicas locas que insistían en que si me vencían se declararían a los chicos del gimnasio, porque mostrarían lo débil que soy, le patee el culo a Mindy, una de las que le cae mal y bueno, se puso a decir que yo era genial, que tenía a los tíos comiendo de mis manos y se obsesiono con que yo era su maestra. Acabamos haciéndonos amigas y constantemente me pide consejo para ligar, aunque no sé qué decirle, tampoco es que haya ligado nunca, mis ex novios se acercaron a mí, no yo a ellos. Así que, finalmente se abrió conmigo hablándome de sexo, me toma por una diosa o algo…- me rió.

-¿Exnovios?-

-Claro cariño, yo también tengo, pero no te preocupes, que solo tengo ojos para ti, novio querido-

Rueda los ojos. –En fin, de todos modos, enséñame que haces aquí-

Asiento. -¿Ya crees que vengo?-

-Después de lo de esa vieja solterona, sí-

-No llames a Margie así. Es una chica genial-

-Lo que tú digas- se coloca al lado de una de las colchonetas y yo sonrió cuando lo veo a mi lado observando el saco de boxeo negro que cuelga de las cadenas, afortunadamente este saco es mi salvación y siempre espera por mí.

Se inclina rápidamente. –Lo de diosa… tendré que comprobarlo-

Le miro bruscamente y se ríe de mí. Ignoro el comentario, ruborizándome suavemente pensando en momentos bochornosos que he pasado en mi vida y sé que eso le tranquiliza, pensando que tiene mucho efecto sobre mí. Unos minutos después de mirarnos, paso a pensar en el saco de nuevo y sé que tengo que quitarme la rabia que llevo encima.

-¿Aguantas mi chaqueta?-

Asiente y le cae un mechón pelirrojo por la frente y yo me quito la chaqueta, dejando ver mi top ajustado, puedo ver como su boca se abre de la impresión y yo me siento poderosa, mucho más que antes. Castiel es un hombre, bueno… un chico, que impone, sexy y candente, que pierda la cabeza por este tipo de camisetas me hace sentir aún más sexy que nunca, y ahora quiero hacerle flipar, que sus ojos y su mente no se aparten de mí hasta que fantasee con hacérmelo contra las taquillas. Estiro mis manos y retiro el mechón rebelde para girarme y darle una buena vista de mi trasero, esto va a enloquecerlo.

 _Castiel cae bajo mis encantos sin intentar una de mis estrategias._

Coloco las vendas en mis manos y comienzo a golpear el saco con ganas, con fuerza y furia, llamando su atención, meto alguna patada y me muevo ágilmente, hasta que unas manos rodean mi cintura y tiran de mí hacia atrás. Reconozco esta clase de abrazos.

-¿Nevra?- preguntó.

-Hola preciosa- sonríe coquetamente y me gira para verle. -¿A caso pasabas de saludarme?-

-Por supuesto que no- digo sonriendo. -¿Qué se supone que haces por la semana en el gimnasio?

-Liberar tensiones, la universidad es horrible.

-¿En serio? Pensé que me habías dicho que te habías tirado a tu profesora de economía.

-Y lo hice- sonríe pícaramente. -¿Quieres saber lo que le hice sentir?-

Me muero por hacerle uno de mis comentarios candentes para que no pueda concentrarse en el deporte, pero sé que mi próxima víctima está por ahí, así que, me rió.

-Por supuesto, y lo siguiente sería presentarte a Castiel-

Alza una ceja curioso. -¿Disculpa?-

-Estás disculpado- dice Castiel, captando la atención del moreno en una mirada llena de furia.

-¿Es tu novio?- me pregunta a mí, ignorando completamente el comentario de Castiel. –No lo creo- dice seguro de sí mismo. -No es tu tipo, ¿no era que te gustan morenos?-

Doy una carcajada. –No es mi novio, pero él fue moreno- afirmo. –Castiel viene a comprobar si realmente vengo al gimnasio- le restó importancia. –Además, ¿de dónde te sacas que los morenos son mi tipo?-

-¡Saliste con Viktor!

-¿Y? ¡Te recuerdo que Dake no es para nada moreno!- doy una risotada.

-Ya, ya, pero yo soy el siguiente en tu lista- me muerdo la lengua, sé lo coqueto que es Nevra, y sé que no le molestará que tontee con Castiel. Así que, me rió y niego con la cabeza, sé que el pelirrojo echa humo por las orejas.

-El próximo en mi lista, probablemente sea un gruñón pelirrojo- guiñó un ojo a Nevra y abrazo el brazo de Castiel, le siento relajarse automáticamente bajo mi toque.

 _Aliviado, ¿eh?_

-Venga ya, ¿ese?- repite con tono gracioso. –Yo puedo hacerte cosas que él ni sabe que se hacen.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-Oh, eso no lo sabes- digo sin perder los nervios como ha hecho Castiel. –Mueve la boca y la lengua muy bien- sonrió. –Además, la última vez que lo hicimos fue hoy en el instituto. ¡Una pena que no vengas! Quizás podrías haberle pedido consejos a Castiel- me rió.

Sé que Nevra no va a ofenderse, y más, cuando ya ha estado entre mis piernas varias veces, sabe cómo soy y por eso nos chinchamos delante de nuestros diversos ligues.

Nevra niega con la cabeza y se encoje de hombros. –Lo pillo, lo pillo. ¡Qué sepas que has perdido una gran oportunidad conmigo!- me sonríe de lado. –Aunque quizás, cuando este tipo desaparezca de tu vista, yo estaré dispuesto a darte refugio.

Asiento sin darle importancia. –Genial, quizás te llame-

Se ríe y vislumbra a Ykhar. -¡Oh, genial! ¡Ahí está Ykhar!- me dice emocionado.

-Ya la he visto, por favor, vete antes de que me coma, de todos modos, ¡recuerda que hay cámaras en los vestuarios!-

Alza el pulgar mientras camina hacia ella. –Lo tendré en cuenta, únete si gustas-

Cuando ya está lo suficientemente lejos echo una carcajada fuerte. -¿Has visto?- preguntó. –Este tío siempre está así- vuelvo a reírme. –Quizás es por eso que me cae tan bi…

Los labios de Castiel me callan y veo de reojo que Valkyon está a unos metros de nosotros en silencio. Estoy seriamente flipando, besa increíblemente bien, y me sorprende que se haya quedado callado tanto tiempo, quizás estaba pensando que si no hace algo pronto los de mi gimnasio me robaran. Le devuelvo el beso del mismo modo. Y siento como me apretuja contra él, hasta que ya no puede más y se separa, jadeando en busca de más aire.

Miro a Valk, de pie, mirándome fijamente. –Hola…- le saludo.

-Hola…

-¡Piérdete! ¡Estamos ocupados!

-¡Castiel!- le regañó como habría hecho siempre. –Se mas educado-

-Y una mierda- chilla. –¡Estos tipos te acosan!

Y vuelve a besarme de manera fiera, que casi hace que me tiemblen las piernas, ¿me preguntó como será con el sexo? Dios, no puedo esperar. Vaya, ¡qué giro tan bueno de los acontecimientos…!

* * *

 **Espero ansiosa que me déis vuestras opiniones, la verdad es que estoy bastante satisfecha con el capítulo, quizás Castiel no se hubiese quedado callado tanto tiempo con lo de Nevra, pero estaba viendo que realmente todos se fijan en ella y se la iban a arrebatar, tenía que pensar un plan, algo que los alejase, ese es el motivo de su silencio.**

 **Con esto aclarado, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo?**

 **AH, otra cosa, ¡esto no significa que Castiel sea el siguiente! ¡Seguiremos con Armin y luego vosotras decidiréis!**

* * *

 _ **¡Dejadme reviews y dejadme ver que os ha parecido!**_

 _ **Muchos besos pequeñas Sucrettes**_


	5. Cuando caen en mis redes

**¡Hola, hola, pequeñas Sucrettes!**

 _ **Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo que esperabais, pero ya lo avise. No me sentía inspirada y realmente quería sorprenderos. Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero me esforcé mucho, no solo porque hay Sucrettes que me han preguntado si he cancelado la historia, si no porque, me salió una buena idea. Además, tenéis que entenderme, a parte de inspiración, buenas ideas, no tengo tiempo. ¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Hace poco estuve en Suiza de viaje y ahora son las fiestas de mi pueblo y... ¡NO PARO! Así que, lo siento. (De hecho, hoy 15 de Agosto de 2015, estoy escribiendo esto antes de irme a la fiesta)-**_

 _ **Tengo un aviso. Yo nunca cancelo las novelas, o los fanfics, como queráis llamarlos. Solo me tomo las cosas con calma, porque cuanta más prisa me metáis, más mierda me saldrá, y así no. A mí me gusta hacer las cosas bien para que os gusten. Así que...**_

 _ **Sin más dilación, luego de explicar esto, creo que va a ser hora de que ponga el capítulo.**_

 _ **¡DISFRUTEN!**_

* * *

 **Cuando caen en mis redes**

Vale, los labios de Castiel son expertos y me gusta la forma en la que busca dominar, en la que quiere hacerme perder la razón, me gusta como su lengua invade mi boca de forma traviesa, mientras que sus manos circulan por mi espalda en busca de mi broche del sujetador. Gruñí en el beso intentando subir o al menos tocar sus abdominales por debajo de aquella estorbosa tela. Me doy cuenta que estamos en medio de la pista de kick boxing y freno en seco, separándome hacia atrás.

-Castiel… realmente me gustaría seguir esto… pero…-

-Cállate ya, pesada- me dice furioso y volviendo a besarme, haciéndome chocar contra el saco que se va moviendo hacia atrás. Creo que si seguimos así acabaré cayéndome al suelo con Castiel encima…

En otras ocasiones esto sería magnífico. Pero claro, no tengo ganas de hacer un rollo película porno en medio del gimnasio, muevo la cabeza y siento que la ira de Castiel aumenta.

-Mira. Realmente adoro que te haya gustado tanto verme en el gimnasio, pero… ¡estamos aquí en medio! ¡La gente nos mira como degenerados!

Castiel aparta su cara de la mía y mira como algunos de mis "chicos" están observando molestos la escena. Lo siento chicos, Castiel es todavía más sexy.

-Así que… ¿adoras que me gustes en el gimnasio?-

-No te emociones- me burló con tono gracioso. –Yo solo estaba pensando que, quizás, debería entrenar un rato y tú… mirar y adorarme más-

Sonríe burlesco. –Que no se te suba, tabla-

-Que no se te suba a ti, don "adrenalina"- dijo con mucha gracia y un tono simpático mientras me reía de forma pícara. –De todos modos, ¡voy a darle unos golpes!

Me giro y dejo caer mi chaqueta al suelo, creo que sé de alguien que ahora tiene más ganas de desvestirme. Comienzo a pegar puñetazos al saco de boxeo, intentando una y otra vez quitar el estrés, del hecho, de ser interrumpida en mitad de un buen polvo con Armin, mi primera víctima, el hecho de que Valkyon se haya marchado corriendo sin dejarme guiñarle un ojo para decirle que de nuevo haría de las mismas… lo único que tiene de bueno es que Castiel está muriéndose por mi cuerpo.

Un puñetazo más, moviendo mi cuerpo de forma rápida y veloz. Suelto un gruñido mientras doy puñetazos más fuertes. ¡Esto es refrescante! ¡Estoy furiosa! ¡Completamente furiosa!

-¡Tan furiosa e iracunda como siempre Su!- oigo la voz de Dajan y levanto mi vista hacia él.

–Oh… ¡hola! ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Venía a hacer unas pesas, ¿qué ha pasado está vez? ¿Tu tía ha interrumpido…- Dajan va frenando su frase cuando ve que yo hago muecas y digo que no sin hablar, solo moviendo los labios. Castiel no lo sabe, no tiene ni idea de eso, así que, debe callarse. –¿Ha interrumpido tu momento de soledad con tu consola?-

-Sí… pero no… Hoy es diferente. ¡Ha sido un placer verte! ¡Ya meteremos unas canastas en el insti!

-Por supuesto, pequeña zorra-

-¿Qué la has llamado?- gruñe Castiel adelantándose, haciéndome sentir su varonil, rebelde e increíble presencia. ¡Qué sexy!

-No debes preocuparte por eso, Cast- digo poniendo una mano en su ancho y fornido pecho… ¡dios! –Él es un hijo de puta, ¿no capullo follador?

-Tsk- me sonríe y hace el gesto de despedida cerrando su mano en un puño y tirando del brazo hacia atrás.

-Bye- me rió y hago lo mismo con el brazo, con el que no estoy frenando al pelirrojo, mientras veo como sonríe y comienza a girarse para marcharse a la zona de pesas. Sonrió a Castiel. –Es un "ápodo" que me puso cuando comenzamos a hablar. Nos contamos varias cosas, ya sabes… la confianza da asco- explico. Y me pongo frente a él.

Me pongo de puntillas, pasó mis brazos sobre sus hombros, sonrió con picardía y le beso en los labios, con mucha pasión mientras me acerco aún más a él, chocando mi cuerpo contra el de él. Su beso no se hace esperar, su lengua se apodera de la mía mientras seguimos así por largo rato, puedo sentir como se mueve con agilidad.

Nos besamos como si mañana no pudiéramos hacerlo, le provoco para que se encienda y me encienda, le quiero ver enloquecer, perder el control, demostrarle que "esta tabla" le hace perder los papeles, le enloquece de la forma más profunda que jamás había conocido. Demostrarle que, Debrah o las demás zorras que hayan pasado por su cama no son nada. Voy a enseñarle absolutamente de que soy capaz. Hasta que, ya no pueda más, no pueda recibir más de otra.

Solo yo.

Yo voy a llenar el vacío que siente en su interior.

Abro los ojos y veo sus facciones claramente, sus ojos cerrados, intentando profundizar más de lo posible, queriendo dominarme, pero no es así. Yo lo domine a él antes de besarnos, desde que pise ese instituto. Así es. Así será.

Cierro mis ojos al notar que vamos a separarnos, para buscar aire, para tomar un respiro, y dejo que un hilo de saliva nos una, aparte del contacto de cuello para abajo, de sus manos en mi trasero y espalda, de las mías en su preciosa espalda y cuello. Castiel es un dios griego.

-¿Entonces…?- preguntó sonriente. –Vamos a seguir así, ¿delante de todos?-

-No- responde. –Vamos a ir al vestuario- se separa y coge mi chaqueta del suelo, para arrastrarme con la mano libre a los vestuarios, dejándome prácticamente encerrada en el placer, la satisfacción de que ya no tenía aguante, que quería quitarme la ropa en solo… cinco minutos.

He besado a Viktor siempre, de hecho, yo soy así por su culpa, bueno… realmente, según Leia, tengo un trastorno de atención que se centra en el género masculino por culpa de mi padre, vamos, el pasaba de mí, entonces yo, necesito la atención de los hombres, y Viktor me marcó todavía más si es posible.

Una vez llegamos al vestuario, atranca la puerta, estamos en el vestuario de tías, apenas hay chicas a estas horas de la noche, así que, tenemos tiempo. Lo sé, mi primera opción fue Armin, pero… ¡es Castiel por amor de dios! Sus labios se pegan a mi cuello una vez me hace chocar contra la pared, su mano derecha comienza a circular por mi vientre descubierto y la otra, sin embargo, se pasea por mi trasero, la pasión me invade, el deseo, las ganas de quitarle todo a Castiel.

Quiero todo de él.

¿Armin me dejó caliente? Ok. Yo me quito el calentón al estilo Sucrette. Yo también toco a Castiel, palpo cada centímetro de su ancha espalda, de su cabello largo y rojo, y paso a la acción, introducir las manos en el paquete, quiero tocar esa arma de la que, Debrah, decía disfrutar y de la cual, Castiel, no paraba de insinuar que tenía algo muy pero que muy bueno ahí abajo.

Castiel se separa con una sonrisa traviesa y yo sonrió también, ambos sabemos lo que queremos, ambos estamos ardiendo y consumiéndonos en las garras del placer, quiero que Castiel me de lo que ansió. Y yo planeo darle lo suyo. Porque, aunque él no haga nada para satisfacerme, yo ya voy a obtener mi satisfacción, pongo la mano sobre su pecho, le tiro hacia los bancos donde está mi bolso y me arrodillo frente a él. Ya estaba duro, excitado, arriba, el mini-Castiel estaba listo para la acción y ahora estaba llamándome de una forma que ni él ni yo podíamos controlar.

-Hoy, deja que yo juegue- digo suavemente, inclinándome de nuevo para besarle.

Nos separamos tras otro pequeño beso que quiere incitar a más, quiero demostrarle que tan ágil puede ser mi boquita.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- me dice el pelirrojo mientras yo jugueteo con el botón de su pantalón.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- preguntó burlesca. –Siempre dices que tengo una boca muy preguntona, así que, voy a demostrarte que tan ágil puede ser-

-Espera… Suuu-CRETTE- Chilla cuando le muerdo suavemente por encima de la tela. -¡Para!- me grito, pero yo hice caso omiso y seguí con mi tarea, lamerlo e introducir la puntita suavemente, masajeando sus testículos con los dedos y succionando lo que él tenía -No… dios, sigue- me dijo una vez que me metí un trozo más de él en la boca.

Su miembro era grande y duro, mi lengua lo lamía mientras mi boca se movía, de arriba abajo, quería darle la mejor mamada de su vida, darle el paraíso con mi boca, aquí, en estos vestuarios, sus sonidos guturales eran excitantes. Su voz ronca y su respiración agitada mientras con sus manos apretaba mi cabello y me arremetía con más fuerza contra él. Quería más de él y de todo. Lo deseaba.

Su miembro grande apenas cabía en mi boca pero seguía intentando metérmelo cada vez más a fondo. Sus sonidos se volvían más rápidos y fuertes, sentía el líquido preseminal en mi boca, y quería probar su sabor aún más, así que impulse la cabeza aún más rápido de lo que Castiel me pedía, por no hablar de que, se excito y endureció más cuando lo mire en medio de mi succión.

Y de un momento a otro, se corrió, dejo que mi boca se encontrase pastosa, invadida, sonreí intensamente y me puse de pie.

-Buena sesión de ejercicios- Me di la vuelta, cogí mi chaqueta y comencé a caminar. –Nos vemos en clase, Castiel.

* * *

 **Sucrette sale al estilo triunfal. Ella si que sabe. En fin, como escritora, he disfrutado como nunca. Castiel es mi personaje favorito, ¡EH! ¡Eso no quiere decir que terminen juntos! ¡Se harán votaciones y ya se verá con quien se queda más al final! La prota, para que no digáis, ¡el amor surge de la nada! Sentirá un aprecio especial por cada uno de ellos a lo largo de la historia y de su harem, allí se verá que duda bastante y que se siente celosa de todas las tías que se acerquen a sus chicos, y así, será más creíble al elegir. O a lo mejor... simplemente me da la tontería de haceros caso (a algunas) de montar el harem de Sucrette, donde, los chicos serán sus exclavos sexuales y estarán al tanto de la existencia de todos.**

 **¡En fin! ¿Qué os pareció? ¿OS GUSTO? Decidlo en los comentarios. Besitos!**


	6. Se tiene o no se tiene

**Aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo de Ninfomanía.**

 **Me inspiré a tope para este capítulo, me dio algo que ni yo sé. En fin, espero que lo disfruteis como nunca, que os guste Leia y su carácter sexual que influye a Sucrette en decir más perversiones y que os guste el giro de acontecimientos.**

 **Y ahora, pidiendo de nuevo perdón por el retraso de subir, presento el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Aquí va.**

* * *

 **¡Se tiene o no se tiene!**

 _[Me gusta por detrás porque sabe más]_

-¡Eres una maldita zorra!- chilla Leia al enterarse de todos los detalles que he soltado después de lo del gimnasio.

-No creo que la zorra sea yo cuando tú, con 16 años te tiras a universitarios.

Se encoje de hombros. -¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Los mayores me pierden!-

-Ya veo- me inclino un poco hacia adelante y sonrió. –Adivina qué.

-¿Has planeado aparecer en bolas en casa del friki?- pregunta alzando una ceja curiosa, me hace reír fuertemente.

Dicen que yo soy una pervertida, pero Leia me supera con creces. Piensa en el sexo las 24 horas del día, incluso soñando le vienen esas imágenes, a menudo me escribe sus fantasías por mensajes y me aconseja posturas a las horas menos inesperadas, como por ejemplo que probase la V erótica. Se había pasado meses y meses y meses hablándome de lo maravillosa que era esa postura, sobre todo con ese tal Haru.

-No, aunque sea una buena idea… demasiado buena. ¿Lo de las pelis estaría bien, no?- preguntó chistosa. Ganándome una risotada aún más fuerte, haciendo que Leia escupiese las palomitas que tenía en la boca. –Quizás lo haga- digo suavemente con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Pero asegúrate de que no haya nadie, la última vez que fui a casa de Haru, su madre me vio como "Dios me trajo al mundo"- dice cruzándose de brazos. –Me dijo que estaríamos solos. Me dio su maldita llave, idiota-

-No- digo entre carcajadas mientras no paro de imaginarme la escena y Leia corriendo a taparse como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-A mí no me hace gracia. A Haru se le cayeron los platos de sopa y su madre comenzó a hacer preguntas. Tuve que decirle que era nuestro aniversario y le preparaba una sorpresa…-

-¿Y qué dijo? ¿Qué dijo?-

-Oh, nada, que entendía a la juventud, que explorásemos nuestra sexualidad, que quizás deberíamos ir juntos a casa por navidad y que era muy hermosa. Ah… y lo mejor, que mi cuerpo era como el de una modelo, si iba al gimnasio.

Estallo en carcajadas, mientras golpeo su hombro con fuerza, ¡imaginaos que me pasase eso con Armin! –Imposible, ¡tuviste más suerte…!

-¿Suerte en qué? Esa mujer me vio el "chichi"- dice con tono de vieja, y un poco divertido. –Haru se abochorno tanto que se encerró durante media hora en el baño. ¡Tuve que patear la puerta para que me abriese!

Estallo en carcajadas. –Venga ya, ¿desde cuándo te van los tíos que no enfrentan sus problemas?

-No sé, Haru tiene un no sé qué y me tiene como loca, lo juro- dice resoplando con una pequeña sonrisa. –Es como un pequeño pollito-

-Pollito…- aguanto una carcajada. -Pollita la que tiene entre las piernas- y remato en risas.

Me pegó en el hombro mientras continuaba riéndome como una loca. –No hables de la polla de mi Haru-

–Admite que ha tenido gracia- digo con una sonrisa pícara. –De todos modos, tengo que planear algo que haga que Armin se caiga para atrás- digo. –Quiero llevármelo ya a la cama-

-Si es un friki, haz cosplay-

Mis ojos se iluminan. Eso es exactamente lo que necesito.

 **.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.**

A la mañana siguiente yo estoy preparada para un día que jamás podría olvidar, me ajusto la falda, me pongo bien la camiseta y sonrió suavemente al darme cuenta de que estoy perfecta. Llevo el sujetador push-up que me regalo Rosalya por San Valentín, esperando que pasará una velada romántica con alguno de los chicos, esperanzada por saber si había uno que me gustase más que los otros, pero no pasó… Pobre Rosa, seguro que casi se podía hacer ropa con el malhumor que le sobraba.

Leia sigue en la cama, durmiendo como una marmota, con una cara muy mona, así que decido hacerle una foto para enviársela al tal Haru, por si algún día se cansa de él o me surge un chantaje emocional.

Salgo de casa con toda la calma del mundo, como una alumna estrella, siempre llego antes al colegio, salgo del piso de tía Agatha y bajo los escalones hasta el portalillo, salgo de casa y me colocó la mochila mejor de lo que la tenía puesta. Me giro y choco.

-L-lo siento, Sucrette- su voz es tan suave y sexy como la de Kentin, así que levanto mi vista y veo al militar con su ropa de correr y una toalla en el cuello.

-No pasa nada, de todas formas, ¿por qué te paras en medio?- me rió suavemente y palmeo su hombro con una sonrisa suave.

-Es que te vi y… bueno, no sé, iba a hablarte, pero parecías ensimismada en tus pensamientos.

Sonrió. –Lo estaba. ¿Has salido a correr?-

-Sí. Me gusta este lugar para correr-

-Di más bien que te gusta siempre pillarme por las mañanas- rió suavemente, a modo de broma, pero como no hay respuesta, ni una risa, ni siquiera un comentario negándolo o diciendo que soy una egocéntrica, levanto mi vista para ver sus ojos.

Kentin está ruborizado. No ha negado. No ha desmentido. No se ha reído. No pensé que mi broma, que no iba con segundas le afectase tanto.

Me rió y le pellizco una mejilla. –¿Vas a ir así al insti? Ya que veo que has traído una mochila- me ajusto la mía que solo está colgada en un hombro. –Si quieres podemos ir juntos- digo con una sonrisa.

Lo oigo toser y lo miro, nunca pensé que Ken, mi amigo, el único hombre al que jamás me atrevería a corromper por su lindura e inocencia, el que fue mi primer beso en preescolar, y a quien bese cuando me mudaba para hacerlo sentir bien, fuera tan hermoso y tan atrayente.

No responde. Así que me adelanto a hablar yo también.

-Bueno… digo… si no quieres ir corriendo, si no puedo irme sola…

-¡No! ¡No! Te acompaño, ya he corrido mucho- sus mejillas están completamente sonrojadas y me mira con esa mirada tan inocente que me gusta.

Sonrió. –Que mono- digo. Y comienzo a andar, doy unos cuantos pasos y giro mi mirada, Kentin sigue plantado en medio de mi calle. -¿no vienes?- preguntó.

-Sí, sí… ¡voy!- me alcanza corriendo y me rió.

-Entonces, ¿cuántos quilómetros has corrido?- preguntó.

-De aquí a mi casa habrá tres y medio, cuatro-

-¿Siempre corres todo esto?-

-Sí, me gusta mantenerme en forma. Corro más por la noche y por la tarde.

-Eso está bien. Quiero decir, yo también voy al gimnasio, me entrena Valkyon, un amigo, aunque yo hago kick boxing o boxeo, me quita estrés. Tú sabes, mis padres, su divorcio, los insoportables novios de mi madre y las zorritas que vienen a casa con papá, cada vez una diferente que solo va a por el dinero que se ha ganado papá en la empresa.

-Vaya, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no van a casa?-

-Seis meses quizás, la última vez coincidieron los dos y no han vuelto- digo recordando la fatídica tarde. –De todos modos, me consuela ese hecho, tengo la casa para mi sola muchísimas veces, quizás… quizás podrías pasarte y… no sé… ver una película o… lo que sea- digo con voz suave acercándome un poco más a él.

Siento como se tensa y sonrió suavemente mirándolo, esperando su respuesta afirmativa. Asiente enérgicamente y le doy una sonrisa cálida.

-Entonces, genial. Te llamaré o te iré a buscar en clases para que quedemos. ¡Será genial!

Kentin sonríe. –Sí, oye… Su…

-¿Hmm?- digo mientras sigo manteniendo la vista fija en el frente, ya estamos en la cafetería que está al lado del instituto, pronto llegaremos, así que tengo que espabilarme. Freno mis pasos y lo miro.

-Yo… ¿te gustaría que saliésemos tú y yo en una… en una… una ci-ci-cita-ta… algún día?- Siento como baja el tono y mi sonrisa aumenta gradualmente.

-¡Me encantaría!- cojo la toalla que está en su cuello y limpio el sudor de su frente, poniéndome de puntillas. -Llámame- sonrió y corro hacia el instituto, dejando a un Kentin plantado en el suelo.

Nada más llegar a la entrada del instituto, visualizó a Melody hablando con Nathaniel, ni siquiera me molesto en pararme a hablar con ellos, ya que, nada más verme, los ojos de Nath me siguen y sé que no tardará en venir corriendo a por mí.

Llego a la entrada del edificio, y sé que Nathaniel está detrás de mí, con una Melody muy furiosa a unos metros. _Lo siento, Melody querida, se tiene o no se tiene._

-¡Su!- chilla, poniéndose a mi lado y abriéndome la puerta como un caballero. –Buenos días-

-Buenos días, Nath- sonrió con suavidad. –Muchas gracias- digo, pasando al interior para dirigirme a mi taquilla, seguida del delegado ninja.

-¿Qué tal has amanecido?- me pregunta con mucha educación.

-Bien, aunque he soñado con la película de espías que te recomendé, salías tú- digo colocando mi mochila en la taquilla. –Fue raro, eras el malo- le sonrió al cerrar la taquilla. -¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal has dormido?-

-Bien… yo he…- resopla ruborizándose furiosamente. –Yo he soñado con algo muy hermoso.

-Eso está bien- sonrió. Creyendo que lo que soñó tiene que ver conmigo, aunque para nada he soñado con él, yo soy de las personas que no suelen recordar sus sueños y, cuando se despiertan recuerda todo en negro, pensando que no ha soñado, aunque un dato curioso es que soñamos, aunque muchas veces no somos capaces a recordar qué. Vale, mi sabiduría está despertando. Me pongo muy marisabidilla cada vez que estoy cerca de Nathaniel.

-Y bueno… ¿vas a ir a la biblioteca por la tarde? Los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina- dice el delegado.

No sabe de qué hablarme para que le haga caso o me quede hablando con él, sé que le interesan mucho sus asuntos de clase, y desde que yo le salve de su padre, con algo de ayuda de Castiel… todo parece ir mejor en su vida, aun así podría cambiar sus temas como cambió su aspecto.

-No sé… posiblemente a menos que sur…- una mano hace contacto entre el delegado y yo, el brazo que tapa los ojos de Nath y "apuñala" con su mano echa un puño mi taquilla y la de Kim, tiene una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-¿Por qué no desapareces, delegado de mierda?- Miro a Castiel, quien parece un lobo gruñéndole a un ciervo. Parece mosqueado de verdad.

-¿Eso no deberías hacerlo tú?- dispara Nathaniel con chulería. –Yo estaba hablando con ella hasta que tú interrumpiste.

-Pero ahora ella hablará conmigo- Castiel, cogió mi brazo con fuerza y me arrastró con él, mientras yo trataba de buscar palabras que fuesen perfectas para el momento, y de paso, quedar bien con Nath. Como si yo realmente no quisiese que Castiel me llevase a donde sea que vamos.

Cuando me di cuenta estábamos en el fondo del pasillo, donde no había alumnos y nadie nos veía. -¿Qué demonios te pasa?- dije fingiendo enojo. –Estaba hablando con Nath de los exámenes.

-Venga ya, te estaba preguntando si estarías en la biblioteca para saber si él debería pasarse para que parezca casual o quien sabe, invitarte a estudiar con él.

-¡Cuidado que eso es muy peligroso! ¡Nath es menos inofensivo que una mosca! El ni siquiera se fijó en mí como para que armes esta escena de celos-

-No es una escena de celos, ¡no me gusta que toquen mis cosas!- frunzo el ceño, ruedo los ojos y me cruzo de brazos.

-Qué suerte que yo no soy una cosa.

Castiel cruza los brazos también. –Venga ya, pones morritos cuando soy yo quien debería estar enfadado-

-No tienes de que quejarte.

-Me dejaste ayer…- Castiel silencia su frase hasta donde se encuentra una persona misteriosa. Giro también la cabeza y veo como Lysandro nos observa, aparentemente molesto con una ceja levantada.

-¿Sucede algo Lys?- preguntó, separándome de Castiel. Acercándome a él, haciéndome la inocente y tocando su frente. –Tienes mala cara, ¿estás bien?-

Sonríe suavemente. –Sí. No es nada importante. No deberías preocuparte.

Sonrió y retiro mi mano. –Eso está bien, pero deberías decirme si te encuentras mal, te acompañaré a la enfermería.

Ahí es cuando me odio a mí misma, tan perfecta, tan Mary Sue. Odio tener que actuar de esa forma. Menos mal que solo es una farsa. Suspiró suavemente.

-Te avisaré, pero no deberías preocuparte.

-Maldita sea- la voz de Castiel me ciega, y me giro de nuevo para prestarle atención, está malhumorado y con una cara de enfado criminal, así que, resoplo y lo ignoro.

-Iré a clases- digo sonriendo. –La puntualidad me gusta, así de paso charlaré con el señor Farres de unas dudas que tenía. ¡Nos vemos luego!-

Y huyo de allí. Sé que Castiel no le dirá a Lys nada, porque él es el más discreto, de todas formas, hablaré más tarde con él. No me gustaría que todos los cachondazos del Sweet Amoris piensen que estoy ocupada, y tampoco puedo permitirme el hecho de que Armin huya enfadado de mí.

Así que, es mi baza, ahora o nada.

 **.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.**

Las clases terminan con el sonido de una estridente campana, es hora, creo que iré a ver a Leia y le pediré que me acompañe a la tienda de cosplay, cogeré el más sexy y el más hermoso que necesite. Pero para ello necesito la ayuda de Alexy, no voy a presentarme asi como así, necesito que Alexy distraiga a sus padres y me deje a solas con Armin. O… hablar con Armin, por si acaso.

Cierro los ojos y me estiro en mi asiento, me ha matado. Seis clases tan aburridas de las cuales conozco varias respuestas se me hace pesado. Suspiró y bajo mi vista, abriendo así mis ojos para comenzar a recoger mi material.

-Eres aburrida hasta cuando se terminan las clases-

Alzó mis ojos y miro a la persona que tengo delante, es Castiel, el pelirrojo. Mis ojos brillan curiosos de saber qué hace el chico que se salta las clases y que siempre huye hacia la salida cuando terminan las clases.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de que el señor no asisto a clases esté esperando por mí?-

-Quizás lo que paso ayer- me dice. Su tono se vuelve serio.

Alzo una ceja y me inclinó en la mesa, dejándole ver un poco de mi sujetador. -¿Qué paso ayer, Castiel?-

-Tú lo sabes, no te hagas la inocente.

-Oh… bueno, ¿y eso supone algún tipo de problema?- preguntó, alzando una ceja curiosa.

-No, al contrario.

-¿Entonces estás aquí, por qué quieres más?- pregunto. Con una sonrisa.

-Sí- asiente. –Parece que nos entendemos, tabla.

Sonrió y pongo mis manos con las palmas hacia arriba, esperando a que coloque las manos encima, no sé si pilla el mensaje, pero espero que sí, aunque por su cara de "¿qué haces con tu vida?" Creo que no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que estoy intentando.

-Pon tus manos, relajadas encima de las mías-

Alza una ceja curioso, sin comprender de todo lo que le digo. -¿Para qué?-

-Tú solo hazlo.

Castiel obedece, y coloca las manos encima de las mías, y en seguida las cojo, dejando sus palmas libres de obstáculos y coloco sus manos sobre mis pechos. Los ojos de Castiel se abren desmesuradamente. Sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Pequeños pero…?

-Estás loca- me sonríe, apretujándolos y disfrutando del tacto. Sonriente y haciéndome sentir sus dedos callosos suavemente deslizándose. –Estaría mejor si no tuvieras ropa.

-Ya, y yo- sonreí. –Y respondiendo a lo de loca, creo que no conoces lo loca que puedo estar, todos los santos tenemos una faceta oculta-

Retiro las manos de Castiel y me levanto del asiento, para mirar fijamente al pelirrojo y situarme delante de él, rodea mi cintura y me tira encima de él. Sus manos grandes y firmes rodeándome y haciéndome sentir en las nubes. Su boca se engancha en mi cuello y empieza a subir, justo hacia mis labios, sabe rico.

Cuando está apunto de besarme, me apartó y recojo mi mochila. –Te llamaré.

Y huyo despavorida hacia la salida, donde me esperan los gemelos. Sonrió.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo?- preguntó, sobresaltándolos.

-¡Esperándote por supuesto!- dice Alexy abrazándome, me cuelgo en él y me dejo caer como si estuviera muerta, Alexy sonríe con mucha dulzura y de nuevo vuelvo a mi posición inicial, de pie al lado de Armin y Alexy.

-Genial. ¿Nos vamos entonces?-

Asienten. -¿Qué estabas haciendo?- pregunta Alexy, derrochando energía y con mucha curiosidad, como siempre.

-No demasiado, me quede charlando con Castiel- digo encogiéndome de hombros. –Recogí mis cosas y vine aquí- Armin levanta la vista, aparentemente preocupado.

-Castiel y tú tienen muy buena relación- la mirada que me lanza Alexy es muy sugerente, casi diciéndome que tenemos algo. Armin parece dejar de interesarse por el juego al oir eso.

-Somos buenos amigos- sonrió. -¿Qué vais a hacer este fin de semana?-

-Mis padres planeaban salir por ahí, pero este- señala a Armin –No quiere.

-¿Y por qué no vais?- digo. –Aunque Armin se quede, podría ser una buena oportunidad para que te lleven de compras sin que haya alguien que esté lloriqueando por volver a casa-

Los ojos de Alexy se iluminan. -¿Te imaginas, Su? ¡Un día enterito de compras! ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si vienes? ¡Invitaría a Rosalya también y mis padres disfrutarían de su día de pareja feliz mientras nosotros compramos!

-Eres realmente amable, pero he quedado el sábado- digo con una mueca. –Pero a Rosa le parecería perfecto el plan, invítala.

-Lo haré- sonríe orgulloso. -¿Con quién has quedado?-

-Con el chico que me gusta- guiñó un ojo.

-¿¡Ah!? ¡¿Chico que te gusta?!- sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada de Armin.

-Sip, ¡te daré, quizás, los detalles!- sonrió y me adelanto un poco más, corriendo hacia el desvió de mi calle.

-¿¡Como que quizás!?

-Sep. Llamaré sobre las seis al chico, que esperemos que esté disponible para trazar los detalles… y, bueno, quizás te cuente- sonrió hacia Alexy. –Nos vemos luego, mis chicos favoritos- y hecho a correr con una enorme sonrisa hacia mi piso.

 **.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.**

Leia me espera vestida con un modelito bastante sugerente, una falda tubo totalmente ajustada a su cuerpo y un top iris violeta, una hermosa chaqueta larga negra tipo chaleco y unos zapatos de tacón ideales.

La mesa está puesta y la comida que la tía Agatha habrá hecho hace un rato. Suspiro suavemente y la miro resignada. -¿Planeas coquetear con alguien o es que intentas seducirme?- mi resignación obviamente es fingida. –Sabes que solo tengo hombres en mi mente, lo siento, el rollo bollo no me va-

Leia rueda los ojos. –No es eso, Haru va a venir luego de que vayamos a tu tienda a comprar el cosplay, después de comer cogemos el bus en la parada al lado de tu casa y, finalmente vendrá por nosotras, te llevará a casa, follaremos y vendré antes de que Agatha venga.

Ruedo los ojos. -¿Te vas con Haru cuando hace siglos que no pasamos tardes juntas?

-Es que Haru estudiará en el extranjero durante tres meses, ¡y yo necesito sexo! ¡Mami lo necesita!

Ah… ahora entiendo lo de mami, cuando lo pensé con Armin, a veces Leia hace uso de esas extrañas palabras para definirse, yo simplemente no tengo palabras.

-¿Y qué harás?- preguntó curiosa, sentándome y comenzando a comer. -¿Y tía Agatha?

-Sexo anal, sexo vaginal, sexo oral, sexo en todas las posturas… ¡Sexo en estado puro!- ríe emocionada. –Y tú tía dijo que hoy comía fuera, así que hice algo para que comiésemos.

Alzo una ceja. –Venga ya, ¿tú? ¿Cocinar? Esperemos que esté rico, si no te demandaré por intento de asesinato.

Leia me echa la lengua de forma infantil y suspira, introduciendo la pasta que hizo para mí, boloñesa. Yo la imito y sonrió, deliciosa, mejor de lo que esperaba.

Hablamos un poco y le cuento cual es mi idea. Mi disfraz perfecto. Sonrió suavemente cuando ella asiente emocionada diciendo que es la mejor idea que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Lo sé. Le doy a la cabeza mucho. Y sé de alguien que babeará.

 **.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.**

Son las seis y media, acabo de regresar de compras con Leia y Haru, nos demoramos más de lo esperado, con suerte, tía Agatha se pensará que Leia y estábamos ocupadas o algo y no preguntará. Al fin he conocido a Haru, es un chico apuesto y guapo, es mi tipo de chico. Es perfectamente perfecto. Inteligente, juega al baloncesto, escucha música clásica pero sabe que el rock, el heavy, el punk, el pop e incluso el Reggueaton son músicas que se pueden escuchar en diferentes opciones, hemos hablado de grupos y coincidimos en varios de ellos. También comentó que le encantaba leer y escribir en sus ratos libres, por no hablar de que hacía mucho deporte. ¡Es la mezcla de los chicos del Sweet Amoris!

Bajo del coche con una sonrisa. –Ha sido un placer conocerte, Haru-

-Lo mismo digo, espero que coincidamos otra vez.

-Claro, podríamos salir todos juntos- digo, incluyendo a Nevra, que graciosamente es su mejor amigo. Wow. ¡Qué coincidencias tiene el mundo! –Disfruta tu viaje y estudia mucho-

-Muchas gracias- sonríe. –Me encantaría, siempre y cuando esta- mira a Leia con una sonrisa. –No ponga excusas-

-Yo no pongo excusas- Hace un puchero gracioso y desvía la mirada de Haru a mí. –Nos vemos más tarde.

-Te cubriré- sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

No tardan en arrancar lejos de mí y sonrió orgullosa, sí que ha buscado uno bueno y me alegro por ella. Pero ahora debería pensar en llamar a Armin, ya que me retraso media hora.

Cojo mi móvil del bolso y agarro la bolsa con más firmeza, mi cosplay está listo, espero que le guste y que reaccione, que sus instintos despierten, creo que puede incluso llegar a ser excitante.

-¿Sucrette?- su voz suena atropellada, responde al primer toque y yo sonrió.

-Hola Armin- mi voz es suave y continuo subiendo las escaleras. –Siento haber tardado más de lo acordado en llamarte, Leia ha hecho un despilfarro en la cocina- replico. –He tenido que ponerme a limpiar su desastre mientras ella se duchaba. ¡Ni siquiera me ayudo!-

Le oigo suspirar aliviado. –Pensé que era un sueño.

-No es un sueño, es real

-Hoy no hemos podido hablar.

-Lo sé, pero estamos haciéndolo ahora-

-A-ah sí- siento como que pillo a Armin, seguro que se está ruborizando pensando en lo de estamos haciéndolo, y siento su timidez e inocencia aumentar a cada momento que hablamos.

-Armin, relájate- sonrió. –Nada cambia-

La faceta de niña buena a veces llega a ser irritante, pero es lo que tengo que hacer, es lo que soy. Una mentirosa compulsiva, una ninfómana que busca sus víctimas y sus "depredadores sexuales". Ni siquiera sé cuando empecé a ser así, pero no creo que me desagrade.

-Vale- suspira. –No sé qué me pasa.

-Nada- sonrió mientras introduzco la llave silenciosamente para que Armin no la oiga en la otra línea. –Entonces… ¿te parece bien que vaya a verte el sábado? Cuando no estén tus padres- aclaro, para que se dé cuenta de lo que quiero. –Y Alexy.

-Sí…- susurra. –Me encantaría.

-Entonces… ¿a qué hora se van?-

-Te diré por mensaje…-

-Genial, ahora te voy a dejar, Leia sale de la ducha y me toca a mí. Un beso enorme, te quiero, bye-

-Bye… y yo a ti-

 _Pan comido._

 **.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.**

Leia está en depresión, se ha pasado el día de hoy, ¡en mi cita con Armin! Lloriqueando porque Haru no está. He sugerido que llame a algunos de sus otros contactos pero dice que Haru es mejor que esos. Así que, insistiendo por décima vez, consigo que llame a James Palentir, quien tampoco está mal.

Ahora mismo, estoy despidiéndome de ella quien dice que sin duda debo pasármelo bien y que ella lo intentará, aunque sin Haru será difícil. Cuando le pregunto si no se estará enamorando me responde un "quita, quita, el amor es para tontos" y me empuja fuera del piso, diciéndome que espabile que llego tarde.

Así que, es lo que hago, me dirijo a casa de Armin, con mi abrigo largo que tapa mi cosplay y una mochila con muda para luego. Llevo una ropa interior bastante sugerente, que espero que aproveche, sinceramente. Porque la he comprado especialmente pensando en él.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a casa de los gemelos, y cuando toco el timbre, la puerta se abre sin esperar un segundo, es Armin, me estaba esperando. Sonrió y veo como él me deja pasar.

La casa es espaciosa, muy bien decorada y ordenada, al menos el piso de abajo, un espacio abierto que permite ver la sala, el comedor, las escaleras al piso de arriba y la cocina al fondo de un pasillo. Sonrió.

-Bonita casa-

-Gracias.

Me giro para verlo. Y me acercó a él para robarle un beso suave y dulce. Lo que le gustaría en estos momentos. –Te he echado de menos.

Sonríe. –Y yo a ti.

-¿Subimos a tu cuarto? Quiero enseñarte algo

Asiente y traga saliva, pero sé que está listo cuando toma mi cintura y me conduce con él, escaleras arriba, donde mi cosplay será revelado. Su habitación está a la derecha, tiene dos camas individuales, pensé que tendría literas, pero no, eso me hace sentir bien. Todo está ordenado, solo hay una caratula de un juego en el suelo, aparte de la alfombra de piel que, supongo, que Alexy habrá elegido.

Es elegante y bonita, pero al mismo tiempo friki. Si tengo que apostar algo, es que han dividido la habitación por la pared, donde está la televisión, parece marcar un punto neutro, a la izquierda hay un collage de fotos de un montón de animes, como Soul Eater, Shingeki No Kyojin, Akame Ga Kill, One Piece, Mirai Nikki, Sword Art Online, Durarara, Naruto, Zero No Tsukaima, Highschool DxD, Hidan No Aria, Guillty Crown y muchísimos más, pero para que os hagáis una idea, de que si esos os parecen muchos, imaginaos como estará, toda llena, y en el lado derecho hay un poster de un actor muy famoso y guapísimo, y un calendario con todas las ofertas de moda y rebajas. Así que, puedo poner la mano en el fuego y no me quemo.

-¿Qué querías enseñarme?- me pregunta.

Ahora que veo sus posters, creo que he hecho bien en elegir este cosplay. –Siéntate-

Asiente y se deja caer en la cama. Yo me desabrocho el cinturón de la gabardina y lentamente me quito botones, aun sin mostrar nada. Me observa totalmente atento. Y cuando dejó caer el abrigo, su boca también cae en una O de asombro. Le encanta, casi tanto como me encanta a mí su reacción.

* * *

 **La frase de debajo del título del capítulo, lo que está entre corchetes, no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo, solo me moría de ganas de ponerlo.**

 **En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Cuál será el cosplay que ha elegido Sucrette? Si queréis, podé** **is sugerir nombres o intentar adivinar cual he pensado yo. Lo mismo me decís uno bueno y yo lo coloco en la historia. De todos modos, contadme, me muero por saber. ¡Y muchas gracias por todos esos favs y follows, por los mensajes privados! ¡Gracias! Aparentemente habrá sexo en el próximo, pero... rezad, porque quien sabe que dice mi mente y como pienso que fastidiarlo... xDDD**

 **¡En fin!**

 **Dejen reviews y espero que les haya encantado.**

 _Dejad un review_

 _Por **una noche loca** con vuestro chico de cdm favorito ^^_


	7. Sexo, sexo eso es lo que quiero

**Si os soy sincera, quería hacer otro cosplay, el de Black Rock Shooter, pero he decidido que usaré el de una de mis lectoras como una especie de agradecimiento por leerme.**

 **Además hay tantos animes y tantos cosplays sexys que me gustan que me costaría elegir, no sé.**

 **En fin.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme.**

* * *

Disclaimer

Los personajes pertenecen a **ChiNoMiko**. Solo los uso con el fin de lucro y de recibir reviews.

Luego hay algún que otro personaje de aparición leve sacado de **Eldarya** , un juego de **ChiNoMiko** , que también deberíais jugar (aunque está en francés hay guías increíbles que han traducido los capítulos).

Yo solo soy dueña de mi Sucrette y Leia.

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE SEXO EXPLÍCITO Y LENGUAJE OBSCENO.

* * *

 **Sexo, sexo, eso es lo que quiero**.

[ _Yo te la voy a quitar, la cosa más preciada que nadie más que yo tendrá_ ]

Armin me observaba con la boca más abierta que otra cosa, sus ojos también estaban casi saliendo de sus orbitas, reí internamente. Este era el resultado que esperaba. Quería que me viese deseoso y que se quedase sin habla, mudo. Quería que me admirase una y otra vez.

-Inori Yuzuriha- pronunció en un susurro que llegó hasta mis oídos. Orgullosa de mi misma, di una vuelta completa para que viese que tal me sentaba.

En la tienda me había probado varios, uno de Asuna de Sword Art Online, de Maka Albarn de Soul Eater, de Black Rock Shooter, de Yuno Gasai de Mirai Nikki, de Rias Gremory de High School dxd, incluso me había probado uno de Leone de Akame Ga Kill. Pero el que mejor me sentaba era sin duda el de Inori Yuzuriha de Guiltty Crown, así que, después de unos coqueteos con el encargado de colocar los cosplays en la tienda, y el tendero, conseguí llevármelo por cinco dólares. Tsk, pardillos.

Sus ojos me recorrieron intensamente y yo sonreí. –¿Qué te parece?- pregunté ruborizándome falsamente, como si realmente estuviese avergonzada. _Los juegos eróticos eran lo mío._

Sus ojos se veían llenos de lujuria quería más, tocar, me deseaba, jamás había visto ese deseo en los ojos de Armin, ni siquiera con uno de sus juegos. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y pareció querer decir algo pero solo estiro su brazo.

Lo miró atenta y tome su mano con la mía, entrelazándolas con suavidad, como si tuviese una timidez extrema. Dejé que tirase de mí, impulsándome a quedar de rodillas enfrente de él, de sus manos y de su amiguito. Me observa atentamente cautivado por mi aspecto, por mi vestimenta.

 _Espera que vea que no la ropa interior superior._

-Es… por Kami-sama, es… genial…- su voz entrecortada y sus mejillas adornándose cada vez más en un carmín intenso, hace que mi corazón se acelere en una ola de calor abrasador que recorre mi cuerpo.

Por un momento, me olvido del frío que hacía fuera, en la calle, me olvido del tiempo que puede hacer y si mi tía se preocupará porque no estamos Leia y yo. Me olvido de todo, solo concentrándome en el apuesto azabache que tengo enfrente y no tardo en alzar la cabeza para que Armin me bese. Un gesto que no tarda en comprender, inclinando su cabeza y posando sus deliciosos labios, con sabor a patatas fritas de bolsa, en mi boca.

Encajan. Nuestros labios chocan vorazmente, porque encajan, se dejan llevar y se mueven al compás de nuestros latidos acelerados y excitados. Nuestras lenguas se enredan en un extenuante placer, estimulándome, mientras me apretuja contra él, chocando contra su cama y sintiendo como apretaba sus piernas contra mis caderas. _Esta escena es demasiado erótica._

Me olvide de la sensación de frío en mis piernas cuando Armin comenzó a circular mi descubierta espalda con sus manos, su boca seguía devorando la mía, con hambruna voraz que me incitaba a querer más. Su miembro endureciéndose y doliendo contra su pantalón, _podía sentirlo._

Sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior, haciendo que un jadeo se escapase de mi boca. Era increíblemente delicioso. No sabía cómo podía sentir tantas sensaciones con una persona que apenas aprendió a besar ayer. Paramos de besarnos, Armin ruborizado a más no poder, pero aun así, sosteniendo su mirada con la lujuria escapando de su ser.

Se lanzó de nuevo hacía mí.

Su lengua recorrió mis labios finos, y de nuevo se metió en mi cavidad bucal, deseando y deseando llegar hasta mi final, sus manos entrelazándose contra mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo reaccionando ante su tacto y su miembro erecto, su boca con avidez apresando la mía, y sus jadeos y respiraciones roncas en cada pequeño resto de placer.

Sus manos se situaron en mis axilas, ejerciendo fuerza hacia arriba, sin romper el beso, solo intentando que me colocase encima. Entendí perfectamente su intención y me senté en sus piernas, posando mi trasero justo cuando sus piernas se cerraron, y sus brazos me apresaron, en efecto, su miembro estaba duro. Y mi coño se humedecía con cada beso tan pasional, me ponía caliente con solo mi cuerpo tocar.

Sus manos me llevaron a estar más cerca de él. Apretujándome contra su fornido y torneado pecho, se sentía confiado y justo ahora, en mis redes yo lo había atrapado.

Su boca paso de invadir la mía, a invadir mi cuello, mordiéndolo y besándolo con suavidad, circulando hasta la abertura del cosplay pesado y estorboso, pasando su lengua tímida por mis pechos.

Gemí.

¿Dónde estaba Armin? ¿Tanto le encienden estos trajes? ¡Joder, me compraré mil si esto va a ser así de subido!

Unas oleadas de corriente me hicieron tiritar y gemir más de placer, su lengua y su boca recorriéndome con una lentitud tortuosa. Sin embargo no se detenía, recorrió el espacio entre mis pechos y siguió bajando, lo justo, hasta que sintió lo incómodo que era para ambos está posición.

Nos hizo girar en la cama, mirándome con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas, estaba totalmente avergonzado, pero demasiado excitado. No quería parar, yo tampoco lo quería, solo quería sentirlo más, sentir que estaba complaciéndome sin tener que guiarle era una sensación brillante y deseosa, su boca había salivado mi cuerpo y sin siquiera rozar mi húmedo coño ya sentía como que iba a explotar.

-Armin…- gemí su nombre, deseando que se quitase la ropa tan estorbosa.

Coloque mi mano en su camiseta de pokèmon e intente que se la quitase, pero me temblaban las manos al sentir la mano derecha de Armin recorrer mi pierna con sugerencia. Deseaba su lengua en mi coño, besándolo y moviéndose dentro de mí, y aun así, me torturaba la impaciencia y su calma por explorarme.

-¿Qué?- su voz ronca y sus ojos azules oscurecidos de placer. Quería más.

-La camiseta, quí-quítatela- el tartamudeo final se debió a que la mano traviesa, y exploradora, de Armin había acariciado mi anhelante parte baja, con sus dedos en un suave roce.

Joder. Putas telas delicadas que me daban una sensación increíble. Tirite de placer cuando los labios de Armin se posaron en mi ombligo.

-¿Ahora?-

-¡Eres un atrevido!- comenté en tono divertido, ansioso y excitado, algo tembloroso por las increíbles caricias de sus labios sobre mi vientre. –Ahora te aprovechas de que casi no llevo nada-

Armin resopla con suavidad, dándome una caricia de aliento contra mí. Dios, sabe realmente bien. Se pone de pie, sus piernas a cada lado de mi cintura, sus labios curvándose y una mirada avergonzada pero deseosa de más, que superaba cualquier indicio de timidez.

Se quitó la camiseta, dejándome ver por fin su increíble y torneado cuerpo. Coloque mi mano en sus pectorales y en su estómago, dándole caricias suaves, pero, las sonrojadas mejillas de Armin y sus manos sobre las mías, hicieron que me detuviese.

-¿Qué?- suspiré de placer.

-Hoy, yo voy a… bueno, a complacerte. Realmente quiero- afirma seguro de sí mismo. –He fantaseado mucho… incluso…- trago saliva, notándosele en la nuez y haciéndome ver que era increíblemente sexy. –He leído para saber cómo hacer que… disfrutes- su tono era tan bajo, y aun así me había permitido oírlo.

Fue tan excitante.

-Armi…

Me besó de nuevo, un beso fogoso y lleno de pasión, en vez de un beso, parecía haberme comido entera la boca.

Presiono sus largos dedos contra mi deseoso y ansioso coño, haciendo que gimiese y cortase el beso por la sorpresa. Dios, incline mi cabeza hacia atrás y apreté las sabanas. Joder. No podía lanzarme a él sin asustarlo y ahora mismo yo solo quería disfrutar de todo lo que me hacía sentir.

Él, quería hacerme sentir bien, como si estuviéramos en el cielo. Sus dedos volvieron a apretar y presionar mi zona, mientras su boca recorría calurosa mi cuello y mis labios, alternando lentamente haciéndome gemir más. Una vez que mis gemidos se hicieron más vivos, Armin se enfocó en mi vestido.

Cogiendo con sus dedos la tela y llevándola hacia abajo, me hizo un camino de besos por mi abdomen y mi pecho, aproveche el movimiento y me quite las bailarinas que había traído puestas, sin esfuerzo, primero una, impulsándola con el pie contrario, y luego la otra, con mi pie descalzo.

El vestido se había deslizado hacia abajo, con suavidad, y yo solo tenía puesto mi tanga de Superman, si, con su logo y todo. Quería que cayese.

-Dios…- se ruborizo, tapándose la boca, avergonzado. –Eres… voy a devolverte esta- dijo con sus ojos estallando en la lujuria prohibida.

Me senté en la cama, con mis pechos bailando sueltos, y lleve mis manos a su pantalón. –Vamos a tener un intercambio justo, ¿bien?- reí suavemente, pero fui callada por los peligrosos labios de Armin devorando los míos de nuevo, en un beso pasional que se libraba para ganar el placer del otro.

Baje su cremallera y desabroché el botón de su pantalón. Ansiosa por más y por volver a encontrarme con mini-Armin, fui tirando de su ropa hacia abajo, Armin me ayudo, moviendo sus piernas para bajar el pantalón.

A la par. Ahora sí que estábamos a la par, el semi-desnudo Armin, tentándome y besándome se paró, para retirar de todo sus pantalones, dejándome ver sus calzoncillos negros bastante normales, sorprendiéndome.

No me sorprendía la carpa que hacía su miembro apresado, bueno esa era una, pero me sorprendía que esta vez se hubiese precavido para no enseñarme sus frikadas. Que personalmente, me gustaban, porque de vez en cuando jugaba a esos juegos y me dejaba enseñar por él a algunos que no conocía.

-No tienes que ocultar tus calzoncillos de Phineas y Ferb, a mí me gustan-

-¡¿Tenías que recordármelo justo ahora?!- protesto el chico, haciéndome reir.

Mis carcajadas fueron selladas por un pasional, pero, cariñoso y tierno beso que me hizo sentir aún más aturdida que antes. Armin besaba de maravilla, quizás no tuviese la experiencia de Nevra o Castiel. Incluso la de mi profesor de clases particulares de matemáticas. Pero se esforzaba mucho por hacerme sentir oleadas de placer con cada beso candente.

Sus manos se colaron por mis bragas y comenzó a frotar mi clítoris, de arriba abajo, haciendo que sintiese un montón de calor en la parte baja, sentía de vez en cuando ganas de asaltar su miembro, así que, yo también introduje mi mano bajo sus paños menores, acariciando la base, el talo y sus huevos calientes y ambos gemimos al compás al acelerar el ritmo.

Mis piernas estaban algo enrolladas en sus caderas, mi codo apoyado en la blanda superficie y mi otro brazo moviéndose de arriba abajo, en cambio él estaba cómodo, allí, con sus dedos penetrándome. Gemí de nuevo su nombre, mientras lo apretujaba más, pero también le dejaba espacio.

Lo sentí más duro y caliente, al paso de mi mano, sintiendo sus testículos aún más caliente. Quería lamerlo y comerlo, y quería que él me comiese a mí.

-Armin quiero co…

-No….- jadeó. –Hoy es solo para ti.

Jadee de nuevo en busca de aire, mientras sentía el líquido pre-seminal, bajando por mi mano tortuosamente. Realmente quería estimular su gran polla con mi boca, quería torturarlo con mis labios y mi lengua salivándolo e incitándolo a gemir mi nombre. Eso me ponía cachonda.

Su cara se sitúo entre mis piernas, tirando con sus dientes del elástico de mi tanga, haciéndome gemir al sentir sus labios circular hacia abajo, dios. Era excitante, se movía con maestría, acariciando mis piernas, bajando mi tanga hacia mis rodillas, donde paró y lo quitó con su mano.

-Armin, yo… quítate…- gemí al sentir sus dedos de nuevo en mi entrada. Me coloque en la cama, semi-sentada, sujeta por los codos. –Los… quita… telos- gemí suavemente.

-Sí…- gimió.

Bajamos los pantalones, dejando que su prenda se cayese hacia abajo. Estaba totalmente ensimismado en tenerlo dentro de mí, por eso no podía esperar porque su miembro invadiese mi interior.

Cuando nos libramos de la ropa, yo tome ventaja, haciendo que cayese en la cama, sentada casi encima de él, rozando nuestros sexos, lo miré con perversión.

-Déjame a mí- susurré, contra su cuello, dejando un tierno y pasional beso que dejo marca en él.

-Pe…pero…

-¿Quieres hacerme disfrutar?- pregunté. Recibiendo su mirada afirmativa y sus gestos de un completo sí. –Entonces déjame estar aquí- insinué, meneando mis caderas, haciendo que sus sonidos guturales sonasen sin falta y de placer.

-Yo quería…

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- gemí, llevando con mi mano, la polla gruesa y caliente de Armin a mi interior. Al interior de mi coño, gimiendo inmensamente al sentir como mis paredes vaginales se contraían contra su miembro.

Armin no tardo en corresponder a mis gemidos, cuando comencé a saltar, sintiendo su polla apretujándose contra mi interior, subiendo y bajando a través de su tallo, con sus manos en mi trasero, haciendo movimientos también para impulsarme.

La sensación era deliciosa. Armin besando mi cuello, y de vez en cuando devorándome a mí los pechos, besándome los labios y penetrándome con más firmeza.

Circulaba por su miembro, de arriba abajo, sintiendo como sus delgados y largos dedos apretaban mi trasero. Gemí, buscando aire que llegase a mis pulmones. Estaba prácticamente saltando y botando, con mis pechos moviéndose y siendo agredidos por los dientes de Armin, dolía del placer que me producía. Era increíblemente fantástico.

-Su-Sucrette-

-¿Hm?-

-M-e gus-sta-tas

Sonreí y le besé con mucha pasión, enredando mis dedos entre su cabello y chocando mi lengua contra la de él, jadeo en el beso al sentir como mis piernas lo enrollaban más.

-Dios…- jadee tras soltar sus labios. –Me encanta esto…

-Se siente bien- dijo, absolutamente rojo.

La abrasadora habitación comenzaba a hacerse aún más candente de lo posible, el vaivén que producía al saltar y acoger su miembro era delirante, su boca invadiendo mis pezones y tirando de ellos con su boca.

Para informarse leyendo y viendo hentai, incluyendo en el hentai el porno, estaba siendo increíble.

Jadee cuando sentí como mis paredes se contraían, increíble, me corrí poco después, con dos embestidas más, sin embargo Armin no llegaba, por lo que no tarde en parar de moverme, como si estuviese agotada.

-¿Sucrette?- jadeo de dolor y de impaciencia.

-Dime…

-Yo…

-¿Tú?

-Quiero…

-¿Quieres?

-Llegar-

-¿Quieres correrte?-

-Sí- tartamudeo. Moviendo sus caderas, pero yo subía en vez de permitir la acción, haciendo que Armin mostrase un puchero irritado.

-Sucrette- cual niño uso un tono bastante infantil, haciendo reir a la chica.

-Dime que me deseas, que soy la única-

-Te deseo- repitió, apretujando a Sucrette contra su fornido pecho. –Eres la única.

-Dime que quieres de mí… dime que solo serás mío-

-Solo soy tuyo, por dios… deja de torturarme como hacía Browser cada vez que Mario se acercaba a Peach-

Reí pícara. –Quiero que me digas que no vas a dejar que Iris te robe de mí- gruñí con suavidad, deseosa de que realmente me jurase que solo iba a ser yo.

No quería que los del Sweet Amoris se fueran con alguna de esas zorritas que andaban detrás de ellas, con perdón a las que son mis amigas, pero, ellos iban a ser completamente míos y yo no quería obstáculos ni preocupaciones.

La voz de Armin se calmó momentáneamente. -¿Iris?

-Le gustas-

-Pero… a mí me gustas tú-

-Júralo. Jura que solo me miraras a mí y te hipnotizaré con el final.

-Solo tú, solo tú…- gimió cuando baje tortuosamente, sintiendo su enorme miembro a reventar.

-Eres delicioso- dije, aumentando la velocidad de mis saltos, casi sintiendo como su miembro iba a explotar, como sus músculos se contraían, deje que girase sobre mí.

Dejo caer el líquido seminal, en mi interior con un grito gutural, besándome con mucha suavidad, con mucha fuerza y con su lengua enredándose con la mía. Estaba deseosa. Porque para ser su primera vez, él había causado unas buenas expectativas.

-Armin…

-¿Hm?

-Alexy nos está mirando-

* * *

 **Y aquí está el capítulo esperado de Ninfomanía.**

 **Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, me he esforzado mucho en él.**

 **Y quiero que me dejéis en vuestros comentarios que os ha parecido, además, me gustaría que contestaseis estas preguntas.**

 _1\. ¿Cómo os imagináis que sería follarse a Nathaniel en vuestra opinión? (Rudo, dulce...)_

 _2\. ¿Y cómo sería follarse a Lys en vuestra opinión?_

En fin.

 **Dejen reviews. ¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Solo Son Diversión

**Hola chicas. ¿Qué tal vuestras semanas?**

 **He llegado a 64 reviews, y eso me hace inmensamente feliz, así que, espero que sigáis comentando, pues, cuantos más reviews, más capítulos subo y más pervertidas os volveré.**

 **En fin, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura de este capítulo y bueno. ¡** **Os quiero mucho, Sucrettes!**

* * *

Disclaimer

Los personajes pertenecen a **ChiNoMiko**. Solo los uso con el fin de lucro y de recibir reviews.

Luego hay algún que otro personaje de aparición leve sacado de **Eldarya** , un juego de **ChiNoMiko** , que también deberíais jugar (aunque está en francés hay guías increíbles que han traducido los capítulos).

Yo solo soy dueña de "mi Sucrette" y Leia.

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

En este capítulo voy a desconcertaros con el principio, pero tranquilas.

Solo quiero que sufráis la curiosidad de saber que pasó y porque Su hace lo que hace al principio del capítulo.

* * *

 **Solo son diversión**

 _[¿A caso no entiendes que te amo? Pero esas frases tan solo son un juego cruel para mí]_

Me mantuve alejada entre risas, observando la petulante escena que protagonizaban el chico de cabellos negros y azules. Discutiendo sobre mí en todo momento, en cierto sentido era excitante el hecho de que se peleasen de esa forma por mí.

Mi feminidad empezó a palpitar debido a sus palabras subidas y rasgadas. Sus discusiones me alimentaban el ego, mis ganas de jugar, de destruir a cualquiera en este juego de seducción no paraban de crecer a cada instante que pasaba. Y claro, no iba a perder, no iba a enamorarme, iba a ganar y a pisotear a cualquiera que se retorciese e intentase enamorar a mí ser, con promesas y delicados gestos, iba a ganar en el juego de seducción.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- preguntó, taladrando al chico de cabellos azules. –Yo me la pedí primero. Yo iba a follármela primero.

\- ¿Piensas que me importan tus patéticos intentos de seducción? Estoy muy ofuscado y necesito su sabrosa piel.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te la quieres comer o algo?-

\- Hay muchas zonas que no me importaría comerme-

Mi sexo se contrajo de placer al saber que era nombrado por el de ojos verdes y cabello azul, se retorcía de una forma que hasta dolía, pero mi cuerpo añoraba sentir su lengua y boca recorrerlo.

Con el tiempo que pasaba con él, me daba cuenta de algo que confirmaba cada vez que estaba con dicho hombre. Las personas que tienen una lengua viperina tenían la lengua y la boca tan agiles y magnificas para un buen oral. Por ello, probar las habilidades de Castiel sería un auténtico placer para mí.

\- ¡Te dije que era mía!- demandó a gritos el pelinegro.

\- Tengo exámenes pronto, estoy completamente estresado, la necesito- los reclamos y las peleas seguían excitándome aún más.

\- ¿Qué es tu droga o algo?-

\- Eso tampoco es tu asunto, Nevra- gruñó por lo bajo, inclinándose hacia él con el semblante serio y frío. Casi al borde de la irritación.

\- ¿Desde cuándo no es mi asunto que quieran robar el turno en follar con la sexy y candente Sucrette, Ezrael?-

El de cabellos azules rodó los ojos y miró fijamente hacia donde me encontraba, como pidiéndome en silencio y con sus hambrientos ojos que aceptase consolar sus nervios antes de sus importantísimos exámenes de universidad, eran los que completarían su doctorado, sus tesis y los que le abrirían las puertas al mundo laboral. Así podría ser médico por fin, y eso, sinceramente me importaba en cierto sentido.

Incluso sabiendo que solo era un simple encuentro carnal, un roce extasiado que nos dejaba de una forma salvaje y azotándonos la mente hasta el punto del éxtasis. Sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo eran la nube que alcanzaba al estirar la mano hacia el cielo, como si lo tocara, como si agarrase un trozo y se derritiera en un cálido aroma que alimentase mis fosas nasales. Ezrael era un amante increíble. Y como dije anteriormente, su boca era sumamente deliciosa, sobre todo cuando recorría en movimientos circulares y delirantes mi sexo húmedo.

\- Nevra, por hoy déjale a él- ordene, con mis ojos fijos en él, mi sonrisa se alimentó cuando vi como el rostro de Nevra se desfiguraba ante el rechazo.

\- ¡Pero no es justo!- chilla, como un niño de guardería al que le quitaron su juguete favorito, haciendo que Ezrael sonría con prepotencia, sabía que había ganado.

\- ¡Claro que es lo justo!- sonrió el oji-verde. –Sucrette reconoce la calidez.

En seguida iba a adelantarse a hablar de su experiencia con todas esas mujeres y como habían gritado en éxtasis mientras él les daba el placer prohibido de la lujuria, aventurándose a un mundo de sensaciones carnales expandidas a lo largo de su cuerpo, con marcas de chupetones, arañazos, maniatadas en la cama, sudando y gritando que fuera más fuerte, su faceta de dominante y nuestros juegos eróticos era lo mejor que podríamos desear ambos. Por ello, sabiendo lo bueno que era, me incline hacia ellos con una brillante idea, que habíamos practicado en varias ocasiones.

Me apresuré a tapar la boca del pelinegro, antes de que estallase la tercera guerra mundial, y una disputa innecesaria.

\- A menos que aceptéis un trío, y luego de satisfacer a Nevra, me centraría en ti, Ez- me acerqué, acariciando su sedoso cabello.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Sabía que al menos así se callarían y lo encontrarían lógico, pues, así ambos quedarían felices y se sentirían liberados en la competición por ver quien provocaba más gemidos o más emociones en mí.

Una competición que me hacía sentir más que deseada y que amaba desde el fondo de mi corazón. Si es que siente algo a parte del inmenso placer y la enorme crueldad que poseo cuando se trata del ardiente sexo.

\- Trío- afirmaron los dos.

Se acercaron a mí, al ver mi mirada satisfecha, tan solo a unos centímetros de mi deseoso y caliente cuerpo, que anhelaba unas caricias que lo hiciesen sentir maravillosamente bien, como hace dos horas lo hizo otro pelinegro de ojos azules, en su casa, dios, aun sentía su intimidad palpitante.

Fije mis ojos en ambos.

Las sonrisas sensuales que portaban, sus manos en cada lado de mi cadera y sus poderosos agarres hacían que mi excitación aumentase, incluso si era posible. El tener dos apuestos chicos en mis encantos y redes era jodidamente caliente y la exquisita combinación del frenesí de unas manos sumisas. Me incline a besar con ferocidad los labios de Ezrael, mientras mi mano izquierda se posaba en el pantalón, en la zona equis de Nevra, quien no se opuso lo más mínimo, inclinándose a besar mi cuello.

Jodidamente perfecto. Sobre todo el hecho de que ya estuviésemos en casa de Ezrael, quien efectuó la llamada nada más atravesar el umbral de las puertas de mi casa, justo cuando estaba desnuda, retirando aquel cosplay tan descubierto. Siempre tan oportuno.

\- Pero luego, eres mía- susurró el peliazul contra mi oreja, en un susurro lo siguiente a sensual. Para dejar que Nevra introdujese su lengua en mi boca.

 _Esto iba a ser excitante._

 **[…]**

Me incorporé en la cama viendo las espectaculares vistas de un Nevra vistiéndose, mostrando sus pectorales, y sus uves, con mucha excitación encima al saber que ese cuerpo tan estructural me perteneció hace apenas unos minutos. Él también me observó con la sonrisa pícara, sabiendo que me deleitaba con las vistas excitantes que me daba. ¿Y quién no lo haría?

\- ¿Y qué tal?- murmuró Ezrael, colocando el brazo detrás de mi cabeza, claro que el acceso se lo permití yo.

\- Maravilloso- susurré asombrada en un suspiró aun sintiendo sus miembros cada uno por un lado. -¿Sabéis qué?- pregunté sonriente, intentando obviar el hecho de que aun quería más acción.

\- Te prestó toda mi atención, preciosa- comentó Nevra con una sonrisa coqueta, colocándose la camiseta.

\- Hice cosplay para un tío ayer- dije, acomodando mi cabello para que no cubriese el pecho de mi amante de cabellos azules.

\- ¿Y nunca has pensado en disfrazarte de enfermera sexy?- preguntó el peliazul. –Serías la ayudante perfecta.

Nevra se sentó en la cama para colocarse y atarse los tenis que llevaba puestos. –Claro… te pasarías dándole a la mandanga en vez de curar pacientes- comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona de estas que sacaban a relucir las ganas de ser sarcástico y de humillar de Ezrael.

Ezrael rió. –Tu envidia, chupasangre- se burló.

Al contrario que el peliazul, no bromeó con su semblante, Ezrael adoraba hacer sentir inferior a los demás y meterse con los que lo rodeaban, incluso a veces me molestaba a mí y se burlaba de cosas que hacía o decía, incluso me cuestionaba y replicaba en todo. Pero como yo me había acostumbrado a sus intentos de llamar mi atención, me cachondeaba con él y me burlaba el triple, dejándole sin palabras por las muy buenas o por las buenas.

\- Si vais a pelearos, jamás volveré a acostarme con ninguno de vosotros. A menos que sea por quien me folla primero o quien por delante o quien por detrás.

\- Eso es un buen plan- sonrió Nevra, colocándose la camiseta. –Pero ahora me voy, iré al gimnasio.

\- Disfruta el coño de Ykhar, aunque no sé compare con el mío- le guiñé un ojo coqueta. Recibiendo una sonrisa aún más elocuente de parte del oji-azul.

\- Por supuesto que no, el tuyo es mejor, pero me conformaré ya que hoy no te quedas a dormir conmigo. ¡Nos vemos luego preciosa!- miró fijamente a Ezrael. –La mía es más grande- y cerró la puerta, dándonos la privacidad que necesitábamos.

\- Ese imbécil.

Sonreí, la verdad es que no es como si me importase el tamaño, al menos no me importaba en este caso porque ambos eran bastante dotados y grandes, me gustaba su grosor y como utilizaban sus miembros para mi placer y su placer, sobre todo como gemían mi nombre con hambruna, devorándome y perforándome de una forma sabrosa y lo siguiente a placentera.

\- Oh, cariño, a mí me encanta tu polla- afirmo sonriente.

\- Más te vale, porque te espera una larga noche.

 **[…]**

Me despertó el teléfono a la madrugada. Tenté, con las luces apagadas, y palpando cada rincón de la mesita de noche en busca de mi móvil, intentando encontrar el responsable de mi corte de sueño.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Soy yo-

\- ¿Quién mierda se supone que es yo?- me quejé. –Son las putas seis de la mañana.

\- Sí, y si no llegas aquí en cinco minutos, no podrás coger tus putos libros, a las putas seis de la mañana, para poder ir a tus putas clases, puta-

\- ¿Leia?

\- No su difunta abuela- su sarcasmo terminó por despertarme. -Por supuesto que sí.

\- ¿Estás en el departamento?

\- Llegué a las cinco, tu tía no estaba, dejó una nota que ponía que había comida en el microondas y que se quedaba en casa de su novio, así que rompí tu nota en trozos y la que dejaste también a tu tía- anunció calmada, notando las sabanas gruesas moverse a su compás. -¿Qué no sabes llamar o qué?-

\- Estaba muy ocupada- bostece.

\- Sí, seguro. Pervertida putilla-

\- Bueno, gracias por llamar, pero estoy jodidamente infartada, Ezrael y yo acabamos de hacerlo hace media hora apenas, no pienso ir al colegio así, ya conseguiré un justificante de la tía de que me encontraba como el culo.

\- ¿Así que vas a faltar…?

\- Sí- afirmé, bostezando aún más fuerte que antes. –Tengo ganas de morirme. Llegaré sobre las dos y media.

\- Media hora antes de que llegue tu tía, ¿no?

\- Sí. Así que, duérmete tú también. Y cuando venga a comer le digo que me maree. Y que me firme una justificación.

\- Eres realmente una persona calculadora y mentirosa.

\- Hablo la de "Haru eres especial, te amo", cuando eso lo dices siempre cambiando Haru por el nombre de x chico.

\- Haru es especial- se quejó.

\- Al igual que James, Abdel, Billy, Jared, Óscar, Kyo, Toug…-

\- ¡Basta ya! ¡Lo pille! Así que, déjalo- bostezó también. –Te dejo dormir. Por cierto, me debes una explicación de lo que pasó con Armin.

\- Te contaré luego- me acosté de nuevo. -Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches-

Colgué el teléfono desesperada por coger la suave y refrescante almohada de Ezrael y cerré los ojos. El sueño me podía, así que, posiblemente no tardase mucho en caer dormida.

 **[…]**

Las dos y media llegaron pronto, el "caballeroso" Ezrael me dejo en casa, no sin antes obligarme a felar su palpitante polla con mis labios mientras conducía, aparte de que era más excitante para mí el hecho de estar medio agachada para chupar su bonito y delicioso miembro, además, después de doblegarse de ese modo por la mañana, dándome una deliciosa comida de coño nada más despertarme, por petición, sin rechistar.

Y no solo eso, me excitaba mucho el lamer, mordisquear y chupar aquel enorme y grueso tallo, mientras aprieto los huevos de forma placentera, sobre todo saber que se excita solo con pensar en cómo voy a hacerlo. Creedme, es excitante oir los guturales sonidos que realizaban los chicos al practicarles una felación, al masturbarlos tanto con boca como con manos.

En serio, quizás debería hacer un libro de las cosas más excitantes del mundo. ¡Si realmente sois mis amigas, deberíais hacer esto! ¡Recomendado cien por cien!

Me incorporé en el asiento respirando suavemente, mientras Ezrael se quedaba, con el asiento algo recostado, los ojos cerrados y una mano en el volante, ya por fin, estacionados delante de mi casa.

\- ¿Y bien?- pregunté.

\- Dios-

\- Eso es lo que quería oír.

Lo bese, sintiendo sus manos en mi parte baja, a punto de introducir sus largos y delgados dedos en mi feminidad, o al menos intentando hacerse paso sobre mi delicado y libre de vello púbico, así que, le facilite el trabajo abriendo mis piernas y aun intercambiando su esencia, al correrse en mi boca, con su saliva y mezclarlo en su boca.

Jadee en busca de aire, cortando el beso, cuando sentí como sus dedos se introducían de arriba y abajo, aplicando presión con el pulgar en mi botón, frotando y frotando el clítoris e introduciéndose con movimientos bruscos y poderosos en mi interior.

\- Ejem, ejem.

Abrí mis ojos apretados de placer, para desviar la vista hasta la ventanilla, Ezrael y yo observamos a Leia, de brazos cruzados y mirada desaprobatoria. El peliazul bajo la ventanilla, aun con la mano en mi intimidad, para poder charlar con Leia, quien parecía algo molesta.

\- Me dijiste a las dos y media. Estuve esperando y cuando me asome porque ya eran las tres, te veo ahí, con Ezrael, siendo lentamente follada con sus dedos. ¡Me parece bien que practiquen sus obscenidades en lugares públicos y que disfrutéis del morbo de que os puedan ver, pero... ¡Tienes mucho que explicar!-

\- Si estás celosa puedo hacértelo a ti también.

\- No gracias- negó la chica. –Eres del harem de Sucrette, no del mío. Y eso, se respeta-

Reí entre dientes, intentando mantener los sonidos de placer que querían escapar por mis labios, mientras que sus dedos largos se introducían a una enorme velocidad en mí, convulsionando mi interior de una sensación cálida.

El placer del deseo, lo prohibido, la subida de placer al sentir como Leia nos observaba, dios. ¡Que nos podía pillar mi tía! Y eso me excitaba mucho más, incluso creo que sería capaz de decirle. "Oh sí, me lo estuve tirando al igual que otros diecisiete tíos", pero seguramente me meterían a un colegio de monjas…

\- B-bue-bueno, creo que deb-deb-deb-o irme- el placer, los gemidos, los suspiros que se escapaban dificultaban mi habla. Tartamudee suavemente mientras intentaba librarme de su tortuoso placer para poder irme.

\- Oh, no- sonrió el peliazul. –No acabe, preciosa.

Y yo no quería que acabases.

\- Sí, sí lo has hecho- Leia estiro su mano moviéndome hacia la ventanilla, casi como intentando sacarme de ella. –Tú tía vendrá y se supone que estabas enferma.

\- Aguafiestas- gruñó Ezrael, retirando sus malditos y hermosos dedos de mi coño húmedo, cubiertos de la substancia que estaba creando.

En estos momentos estaba deseando gritarle que dejase que me diese contra el capó antes de subir al piso, pero decidí, no tentar el buen humor de mi mejor amiga, para rendirme.

Suspiré y le besé, rápido, para irme del coche, siguiendo a Leia hasta casa, nos despedimos con la mano, recibiendo un guiñó y un bocinazo, para verlo alejarse hasta la universidad, donde estudiaría un repaso final, antes de sus exámenes y todo eso que se supone que hacen los universitarios.

\- Comienza.

\- Nos pillaron.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Bueno, no exactamente- afirmé.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Larga historia.

\- Solo cuéntala, y deja de hacerte la interesante.

Subí un poco más rápido las escaleras, evitando hablar del tema, por lo menos en medio del pasillo, para mí había sido algo humillante lo que había sucedido en cierto sentido, era la primera vez que me pasaba algo como esto.

\- Nee, nee, cuéntame, cuéntame-

\- Para ya, estamos en medio del pasillo.

\- Eso no te importaba cuando estabas en el coche de Ezrael dejando que te masturbase en medio de la calle.

\- Touché- dije, introduciendo las llaves en la cerradura del piso.

Tras abrir la puerta, camine a dentro, dejando que Leia me siguiese, para cerrar tras de ella, y dirigirme a mi cuarto a colocarme el pijama para fingir que estoy jodidamente malita y que por eso no fui a clase.

Conociendo a mi tía, seguramente se preocuparía, tomaría mi fiebre y me diría que durmiese más, trayéndome media farmacia, aunque, casualmente siempre se le olvidaban los condones, ¡qué mala suerte!

\- A ver, cuenta, cuenta. ¡Todos queremos saberlo!

\- Solo eres tú quien quiere saber esto.

Gruñó suavemente. –Solo suéltalo.

\- A ver, follamos, mi cosplay le encantó.

\- Lo suponía- Leia comenzó a fanfarronear. –Tengo un gusto exquisito-

Rodé los ojos ante sus palabras. -¿Puedo continuar?

\- ¿Y podrás hacerlo, no?-

\- El sexo fue increíble, nuble su juicio- afirme, sintiéndome orgullosa, mientras quitaba mi camiseta, para colocarme la camiseta del pijama de franela. Como ya conté, hace un frío de la hostia.

\- ¿Y? ¿Es un buen estudiante?

\- Demasiado bueno, si hablamos del sexo, claro-

\- Pues es obvio que hablo de eso, sus notas escolares no importan.

\- Pues lo es- afirme, sacándome los vaqueros, para ponerme el pantalón de franela a juego, cuando estuve vestida, me retire el sujetador, sin retirar la camiseta, quitándolo con ella puesta luego de maniobrar con ambos brazos. –Bien, tras acabar, me percaté de que había una foto de su hermano y él. ¡Me sentí horrible!

\- ¿Hermano?

\- Su gemelo.

\- ¡Móntate un jodido trío!

\- Es gay y uno de mis mejores amigos.

\- Wow, que asco que no puedas tirártelo…- dijo con una sonrisa suave. -¿Entonces por qué te sentiste mal?

\- Si se entera de lo que hago con otros tíos, de cómo juego con su hermano, de que pienso camelar al tío que le gusta y que me folle a su hermano en su cama, ¡me aniquila!

\- No se enterará…- dijo, restándole importancia.

Por mi parte, tenía los presentimientos más malos de todos, teniendo hasta pánico de que pudiesen descubrirme, por una vez en mi vida, estaba temiendo por mis acciones generadas por mis impulsos, pero, pasándolo a segundo plano, el placer otorgado y el peligro se convertían en mi delicioso éxtasis de deseo y me daba, incluso, más ganas de continuar.

\- Esperemos que no.

\- ¿Y… qué es lo que salió mal?

\- Cuando acabamos, el coche de sus padres estacionó, se oyó desde su cuarto, y… cuando recogía mi ropa para vestirme…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Me arrojó al puto armario!

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Y por poco me descubren, salí como una ladrona, como una de esas chicas que se emborrachan se follan a un tío y hacen el paseo de la vergüenza. ¡Es la dichosa primera vez que tengo que estar media hora en un armario!

\- ¿¡MEDIA HORA!?

Asiento, media hora escuchando a Alexy, y lo peor, fue que por poco y no me libro de un interrogatorio, agradecí a todos los dioses que Ezrael me llamase cuando ya me había alejado unos metros de la casa de los gemelos, porque si no, nos hubiesen descubierto.

\- ¿Y cómo acabaste en casa de Ezrael?

\- Estaba molesta por el comportamiento de Armin y como me lo ofreció… pues…

\- Entiéndelo, pobre chico, es su primera vez.

\- Media hora, media hora allí metida con sus revistas hentai y algún que otro bóxer usado, ¡USADO Y SUCIO! Hizo el truco de limpiar escondiendo todo en el armario.

\- Al menos quiso causarte buena impresión.

\- No es excusa, no fue solo eso, luego cuando me tiró, o arrojó, prácticamente a la calle, como una bolsa de basura, ni me llamó ni nada.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Sucrette la paso-de-ti-luego-de-follarte quiere que la llamen?

\- Armin es mío. Podría haberse disculpado.

\- Ok, entiendo- afirmó mi mejor amiga.

\- Ni un mensaje en esa media hora. Me llamó después.

\- Si te llamo, ¿por qué diantres te quejas?

\- Porque tenía que ser hipso-facto.

\- Pobre chico. Lo compadezco por tener que aguantarte.

Fruncí el ceño, pero resople. Quizás tenía razón, pero todo se hacía a mi manera, todos se rendían a mí y hacían lo que yo deseaba, no admitía una negación, todo era cuando yo quería y deseaba si querían poseerme, si querían acercarse a ello.

Era mimada, caprichosa y me salía con la mía.

Y con Armin no sería la excepción.

No tardamos en ponernos a conversar sobre los picantes detalles del sexo que había tenido el día de ayer, con Armin, el trío con Ezrael y Nevra, aun no entiendo como Nevra sobrevivió sin matar a Ezrael y viceversa, y como Ezrael y yo lo hicimos desde las nueve hasta las cinco de la mañana.

En resumen, había sido movidito.

El timbre sonó, puse mi peor cara de enferma, por si era la tía que se había olvidado las llaves, como muchas otras veces. _Una pena que no olvidase las putas alitas de hada ridículas._

Abrí la puerta, seguida de Leia, para encontrar una sorprendente vista. Alguien que no esperaba, los ojos verdes de Kentin brillaron con intensidad al verme.

Grr, bienvenido a mi paraíso, querido chico que es el siguiente en mi lista.

* * *

 **Y aquí está el capítulo esperado de Ninfomanía.**

 **Lo reconozco, quería haceros sufrir con lo de Armin un ratito, lo siento, pero seguro que me habéis llamado troll.**

 **JAJAJAJA, ya sabéis, lo bueno se hace esperar.**

 **En fin, quiero haceros otra pregunta, bueno, dos preguntas.**

 **¿Qué teoría tenéis para el capítulo 28 que sacara ChiNoMiko para matarnos o reanimarnos del 27?**

 **Y... ¿si meto "yuri" en una especie de trío o algo os molestaríais conmigo o tengo total libertad para jugar con el yuri, el yaoi y el hetero?** _Si soy sincera no soy fan del yaoi o del yuri, peeeero... he pensado en subir la intensidad con un montón de ideas de mis amigas fujoshi y amantes de yuri. Dios, mi pobre mente inocente._

 **Leia:** _¿Inocente? ¿Tú? ¿Te das cuenta de que estás escribiendo un fanfic erótico?_

 **Escritora:** _Yo... ¡Cállate y no me cuestiones!_

 **Bueno eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado, me he esforzado mucho.**

 **Dejen reviews. ¡Nos leemos!**


	9. No me abandonarán

**Hola chicas. ¿Qué tal?**

 **Yo estoy a punto de entrar en la ducha, porque voy a salir a tomar algo con unas amigas y alimentar mis ideas para hacer este fic más candente, hasta el punto de que no os resistáis a leerlo. JAJAJA, soy cruel.**

 **A parte de troll.**

 **En fin, que aquí va el capítulo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

Disclaimer

Los personajes pertenecen a **ChiNoMiko**. Solo los uso con el fin de lucro y de recibir reviews.

Luego hay algún que otro personaje de aparición leve sacado de **Eldarya** , un juego de **ChiNoMiko** , que también deberíais jugar (aunque está en francés hay guías increíbles que han traducido los capítulos).

Yo solo soy dueña de "mi Sucrette" y Leia.

* * *

 **No me abandonarán.**

 _[Te comeré despacio, hasta el final]_

Leia tosió para hacerme reaccionar. Me gire a verla, para verla haciendo muecas de "¡Qué guapo!" y me gire, ignorándolas para ver atentamente al chico de ojos verdes, alcé una ceja llena de curiosidad y sonreí, aun con mi mejor cara de "no me encuentro bien".

\- Hola Kentin- tosí lo menos exagerado posible y mostré una "débil" sonrisa.

\- Hola…- su sonrisa me mostró que estaba alegre de verme. Y yo me sentí bien al saber que Kentin se dejaría seducir por mí porque, en el fondo, el antiguo chico de gafas patoso seguía insistiendo en sus sentimientos por mí.

\- ¿Quieres pasar?

\- Eh… gracias- sus mejillas se ruborizaron, al darse cuenta de que aún estaba en pijama, y aunque fuera un pijama, casi, de monja, se sentía avergonzado.

Me hice a un lado, permitiéndole acceso a mi domicilio, con una Leia sonriente con picardía y muchas sonrisas. Me adelante a él, sentándonos en los sofás del salón, mi mejor amiga también nos acompañó.

\- ¿Y quién vienes siendo tú?- preguntó. –Sabes que estás en cuarentena, ¿no?- se giró a verme a mí al decir eso último.

\- Lo sé- dije gruñéndole por intentar picar en la situación.

\- Soy Kentin…- tragó saliva. –Un compañero de clases de Sucrette- afirmó con un pequeño deje de desilusión en su voz. -Siento molestar e importunar-

\- ¿Solo un compañero?- dijo mi mejor amiga, sonriendo pícaramente.

\- ¡Leia!- chille, lanzándole un cojín. -¡No hagas tu numerito de intimidación!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados luego de decir lo que te gusta el tal Kentin y que ahora se presente aquí diciendo que solo sois compañeros! Solo quiero saber porque no se lanza a ti como una bestia en celo.- Bueno, al menos me estaba ayudando. -¿Te parece fea o algo? ¿No es tu tipo? ¿Tú te besaste en sus narices con esa bruja de Amber no? ¿Es algún truquito? ¡¿Cómo no te puedes dar cuenta de cómo babea ella por ti?!-

\- ¡Leia! ¡Vete!- pensé en cosas bochornosas para hacer mi perfecta actuación de chica avergonzada.

\- ¿Por qué?- se hizo la tonta. –Oh… claro, he dicho esto con el delante… ¡lo siento!

Y una mierda lo sientes. Pensé, taladrándola con la mirada por fuera, y agradeciéndole todo por dentro.

Me levanté y la empujé hacia mi habitación, chillando un "dame un minuto, Kentin", sin reparar en sus mejillas completamente rojas, casi matándome de su intenso color, bueno, al menos lo de Kentin estaba hecho.

Entramos en mi habitación y aproveche para cambiarme, mientras Leia me observaba.

\- Intenta gritar algo improvisado como si te estuviese echando la bronca.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡O sea me gritas por intentar ayudarte!- gritó mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa de "esto es divertido". -¡Venga ya! ¡Fijo que él solo se hace el tonto! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE NO SEPA QUE ESTÁS ENAMORADA DE ÉL DESDE HACE SIGLOS!

\- ¡LEIA! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO AYUDAS!- Chille, mientras me colocaba unos legguings y me quitaba los calcetines gordos.

\- ¿Y tú sí?- Alzo la voz. -¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Eres tan tímida a veces! ¡Él fijo que ya lo sabía!

\- Leia- me quite la parte superior del pijama y cogí mi sudadera térmica. -¡No tenías que decir nada! ¡La próxima vez cierra la boca!- chille, saliendo de ahí, agradeciendo intensamente que me hubiese ayudado.

Camine hacia el chico militar, que seguía sentado con las mejillas totalmente adornadas de un color carmesí que gritaba un "¡SÍ!" alucinante y grabado por toda su cara. Me senté, enfrente de él, con mis mejillas totalmente rojas. Desviando la vista.

\- Lo siento- me disculpe. –Y-yo- tartamudee a posta e intente mantener eso en mi mente. –No quiero que te sientas obligado a responder a lo que Leia dijo…- me tape la cara para poder sonreír con pura maldad. –Es tan vergonzoso, quiero decir, no quería decírtelo, es probable que te guste Priya, pues tú le hiciste caso a ella cuando fue lo de las gafas… yo… me siento tan idiota en estos momentos, tuve mi oportunidad y…- solloce, haciendo amago de empezar a llorar. –Por favor, dime a que has venido… o ríete de una vez de lo ilusa que soy.

Sentí sus manos acariciar las mías, desvíe mi vista a él, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación y sonriendo en mi interior. Lo vi justo delante de mí, arrodillado en el suelo, casi llegado a mi altura, con sus mejillas poco ruborizadas y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- me preguntó, con voz firme. –Eres tú… tú eres la que me gusta. Quiero decir, me hubiera lanzado sobre ti y a declararte mi amor en el momento que regrese, pero no quería asfixiarte como el antiguo Ken. Desde luego que eres mi tipo, eres preciosa, amable y siempre me has aceptado, sin embargo yo no me aceptaba a mí mismo para ti, ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba, fui tan insensible al no percatarme, sin embargo tú no eres mejor que yo- declaró. Frunciendo el ceño. -¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de qué tú eres la única para mí?- preguntó. –Yo… claro que me voy a sentir obligado a responderle a la chica de mis sueños, a excusarme por todo lo que te hizo daño sin yo quererlo, como besar a Amber, yo… dios, es tan difícil, solo quería venganza, venganza por su humillación, y por pagarle todas las que nos hizo a ambos, me gustaría poder protegerte de todo eso… ¿sabes? Y lo de Priya, de verdad lo siento, ella es amable, tan amable como tú y yo no quería mostrarme otra vez con esa faceta tan patética y con esas horribles gafas…-

Por un segundo, en mi vida, mi corazón pareció acelerarse ante tales palabras. La primera vez en mucho tiempo que algo como esto pasaba, anonadada, de verdad, no fingiendo, me quede pasmada en mi lugar, buscando la coherencia en mí y aprovechar su confesión ridículamente cursi, pero hermosa…, contra él.

Aunque, sin éxito alguno, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era, si, besarle, lo mejor que sabía hacer. Me encogí y posé mis labios sobre el impaciente Kentin, en un beso desesperado, celoso de que esos carnosos labios hubiesen sido probados antes por Amber y no por mí.

Cada vez que mi boca, experta, se movía sobre la de él, se intensificaba el beso, volviéndose más exigente, hasta que decidí proceder a algo más, la lengua. Mordí los labios del ruborizado Kentin, quien había cerrado los ojos en gesto de timidez, permitiéndome a mí comprobar sus lindas reacciones, unas reacciones que solo serían mías. ¿Por qué está ansia de poder con Castiel, Armin y Kentin? ¿Por qué solo deseaba que me mirasen a mí y a nadie más?

No lo comprendía.

Ni nadie lo hacía.

Definitivamente ignoraré eso, y me centraré en saborear la chocolateada boca de Kentin, con sabor a Galletas Príncipe, sus favoritas, mientras tomaba con mi lengua su esencia, recorriéndola con mucha pasión, exigiendo rapidez y lo mismo por su parte. Deseoso de más y deseoso de mis labios, abría la boca un poquito más, dejándome a mí, un fogoso beso lleno de emociones que Kentin no pensó jamás experimentar.

El aire comenzó a faltarnos, por lo que, a regañadientes, me separé del chico militar, observando como lentamente abría sus ojos para observarme, con mis manos, después de encogerme un poco, toque su fino y delicado rostro de hombre "hecho y derecho" como decía su padre.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de mí?- pregunté.

\- Sí-

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pasaste página? ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan adorable y queriéndome a mí? Fui cruel al no ser capaz a corresponder-

Empecé a llorar, falsamente, la práctica hace al maestro, de hecho, aun me preguntaba porque no era actriz, seguro que ganaría millones por mis fuertes actuaciones de chica inocente que llora, incluso en los papeles de mala, sería… impresionante.

\- Sucrette, solo puedes ser tú- susurró, avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

\- Entonces… quizás deba advertirte- musite, picoteando sus labios, robándole una vez más sus ganas de hablarme y preguntarme cuales eran mis advertencias.

\- Soy prostituta

Si me dieran una moneda cada vez que los tíos se lo toman en serio, realmente estaría viviendo debajo de un puente, pero hoy, tendría una moneda, Kentin se lo había tragado. Me sentí un poco mal al ver su rostro entre confundido, incrédulo y asustado. Solté un pff, antes de echarme a reir.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento- me reí aún más fuerte. –Eso no es cierto, pero ha sido demasiado gracioso.

\- ¡Eso no fue gracioso!- chilló Kentin. –Creí que me lo decías en serio, estabas tan fija y con un rostro lleno de seriedad que… lo eras aunque por una parte eso podría ser imposible… quiero decir…

\- Relaja, Ken…tin- me reí. –Lo siento, casi te llamo Ken- puse rostro apenado y suspire.

\- No pasa nada… supongo que puedo perdonarte si…- se ruborizo. –Vuelves a besarme.

Asentí, sonriendo alegremente para lanzarme de nuevo a besar sus labios.

Los besos siempre me habían parecido poca cosa, no entendía porque la gente decía que eran tan maravillosos, a mi si me dieran a escoger entre sexo duro y mimos, escogería el sexo, es más placentero, más genial, más activo y quemas calorías. Sin embargo, estos días, con esos chicos del Sweet Amoris empezaban a gustarme.

Aunque este solo era un terrible juego de seducción…

Nos separamos, con las mejillas sonrojadas, empezando a sentir calor en nuestras zonas, se notaba por lo tenso que estaba él y lo mojada que me sentía yo. Resople hondo para encarar a Kentin, una vez más.

\- De todas formas, si tengo que avisarte de cosas mías…- afirme.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Por favor, sé seria está vez!- pidió.

\- Lo voy a ser…- respiré hondo. –Verás… yo soy… muy posesiva. Si, vamos a estar juntos, quiero que sepas que odio que otras chicas toquen lo que me pertenece. Y más si eres tú… odiaría que Amber se te acercase un poco más. Y aun mejor, odiaría profundamente que Iris o Priya…- toque sus hombros, bajando hasta su pecho, en una caricia suave y sugerente, consiguiendo que se ruborizase totalmente. –Se acercasen de más a ti… me volvería una persona colérica que ardiese en celos… por supuesto que puedes hablar con chicas, pero no me gustaría que se acercasen tanto como hasta el punto de invadir como… digamos tu espacio.

\- Eres… ¿celosa?- preguntó.

\- Sí. Mucho- dije. Con mis ojos totalmente fijos en los de él. –Podría molestarme tanto por ser tan insegura y pensar que yo no soy ni la mitad de buena que tú.

\- Pero si eres buena, eres… perfecta.

\- Kentin- me incline, para rozar sus labios una vez más, solo que esta vez de modo suave. –También hay otra cosa… no puedes decirle a nadie que… vamos a salir…

\- ¿Qué?- frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué?-

\- Hay… hay alguien que…- resople. –Que está hasta las trancas por ti- digo. –Y es una persona importante para mí.- confieso, sin decir o dar indicios de que se trate de Alexy. –Si se entera de que yo no he hablado con él sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti y que, tu y yo…- sonreí, como haciendo que fuese inconscientemente. –Nos gustamos… se destrozará.

\- Entiendo…

\- Por el momento, mantengámoslo en secreto- sonreí, picando sus labios.

\- Vale- suspiró.

\- Y… A riesgo de estropear el momento, ¿a qué has venido?-

\- Tus deberes y… nuestra cita…

 **[…]**

\- Eso ha sido jodidamente cursi-

\- Leia, cállate.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¡Casi vomito arcoíris!

\- Lo siento pero, los arcoíris son demasiado bonitos para ser vomitados por ti-

\- Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja, me parto y me mondo- dijo con ironía.- Ahora en serio, ¿a cuántas bandas estás jugando?

\- De momento a tres- dije. –Sin contar los que me tiró sin relaciones o sin mentiras, solo con verdad.

\- Sí, bueno, pues espero que todo salga bien- suspiró y se sentó.

La observe, tenía razón. ¿Cómo acabaría todo esto? Es cierto que solo quedaba un año, un único año para que acabase, si en ese año aguantaba sin revelar mis relaciones podría irme de rositas de la incomodidad y los reproches.

Y claro. No perdería.

La última vez que me enamoré, caí en la desgracia de los adolescentes, un juego peligroso en el que siempre uno acaba herido, acabe depresiva y en gran desconfianza con todos los hombres. Incluso más que cuando empecé con ese inepto.

Anteriormente era desconfianza rechazaba a los tíos sin siquiera ponerme a pensar en porque o si podría interesarme en un futuro. Los cortaba sin siquiera pestañear, porque para mí los hombres eran meros seres cuya existencia se basaba en abandonar y dejar tiradas a las mujeres. Un trauma causado por el abandono de mi padre, luego de tirarse a su secretaría en mi habitación de niña de 6 años, justo en la hora que estaba en patinaje artístico. Sin darse cuenta de la presencia y la de mi madre una media hora después por una caída tonta en la que mi brazo se rompió.

Jamás olvidaré esas caras. La mujer de rizos rojos que se encontraba debajo de mi padre, completamente desnuda, y jamás olvidare el rostro asustado de mi padre.

No olvidaré los gritos de mi madre mientras me cubría la cara, ni tampoco los tramites del divorcio. Como papá se alejaba una y otra vez de mí, con diferentes y numerosas mujeres, como prefería quedarse con ellas cuando iba a su casa por la custodia compartida, como me abandonaba con juguetes y películas mientras las mujeres se amontonaban en sus puertas cada fin de semana. Diferentes y cada vez más jóvenes… yo estando sola en una habitación.

Las falsas palabras que me decía todas las veces cuando me abrazaba al verme, solo al verme y al marcharme. "Papá te ama", ¿tanto me amaba? ¿Entonces por qué me dejaba así sin más por esas otras mujeres? Nunca me había amado si me había abandonado a la primera de cambio.

Me abandonó como casi todos.

Mi padre fue el primero, mudándose a Iowa Arizona, con una mujer quince años más joven, a trabajar en una compañía estadounidense bastante conocida, donde se forraba y luego, después de comprar lujos a su nueva mujer, Ellie, me compraba cosas caras a mí, como cámaras réflex, ordenadores portátiles, nuevos teléfonos y me mandaba una buena paga mensual.

Comprando mi afecto con palabras y regalos vacíos. Tras abandonarme constantemente y sustituirme… "amo a mamá y a Sucrette más que a nadie" que vil mentira y que falsedad tan amplia.

No solo me abandonó él. Mamá se fue también. Quizás ella esté más justificada, la pensión que papá le pasaba casi no nos llegaba, para pagar las deudas, al menos al principio, entonces se metió en un trabajo a las afueras de Francia, en Lyon, donde apenas podía verme, dejándome con Agatha, mi tía. Y de tanto acostumbrarse a ese lugar se quedó allí, con los argumentos de "te llevaría conmigo, pero creo que tú estarás mejor aquí, con tus amigos".

Y sola me quede.

Cuando comencé en el instituto, mi carácter se había amoldado perfectamente a mi forma de ser actual, jugando con todos los seres que existían tanto hombres como mujeres, fichas manejables y fáciles de usar con solo mover y echar bien tus cartas. Aprovechándome de mi falsa cara y mostrándola en el exterior, donde todos me miraban y me admiraban, rindiéndose ante una falsa y perfecta fachada.

Hasta que llegó él.

Descubrió todos mis esquemas, y me recordó todo lo que habíamos vivido, el "principesco" chico que acostumbraba a protegerme de los niños malos en prescolar, el hermoso y valiente niño que consolaba mis ahogadas lágrimas en frente de la puerta de Agatha.

Él consiguió descubrir mis fachadas tan falsas, casi tanto como el amor de mis padres, demostró conocerme y entró en mi corazón cubierto de una fuerte capa de hielo. Donde claramente descubrió que era una humana normal y tenía sentimientos. Enterrados en el fondo bien, pero enterrados.

Llevándome al principio de una hermosa relación. Que terminó, como todo lo bueno que hay en mi vida, y me abandonó como hacen todos.

Mis ojos se entornaron ante tales pensamientos y negué con mi cabeza. Como si ese inútil de Viktor mereciese mi atención y mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando?-

Negué con la cabeza y camine hacia mi habitación, no era el momento de seguir hablando de todo lo que había sucedido en mi vida. Era quizás la hora de comenzar a manipular a la gente, y seguir construyendo un sitio mejor. Un sitio donde nadie me abandonaría, porque yo soy la única y su protagonista.

Yo me encargaría personalmente de que nadie de mí se pudiese olvidar. Mi adictiva presencia era mejor que la de cualquier otra persona, atraía como si fuese un hada mágica y fuese algo fuera de lo común. Todos deseaban acercarse pensando en que era perfecta, Mery Sue, la que siempre mantenía una sobrecarga de virtudes, y que llegaba hasta saturar, una flor inalcanzable y que cautiva con sus vivos colores. ¿A caso alguien se resistiría a mí?

 **[...]**

Entregué el justificante al señor Farrés, todos los ojos de la clase fijos en mí, otros atentos a saber que me había sucedido, otros preocupados, unos criticando fijamente mis pasos, y tras ser examinada, sonreí de manera prepotente hacia las tres arpías, para sentarme en mi asiento.

Los ojos de Kentin fijos en mí en cada momento, con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas, hoy era el momento de comenzar, nada me haría arrepentirme de impedir que me abandonasen. _Oh querido, bienvenido al harem._

\- Sucrette, ¿has hecho los deberes de historia?- Priya se gira a mirarme con sus ojos azules completamente ilusionados.

\- Sí. Como siempre, ¿por qué?-

\- ¿Me dejas leer tu comentario?- pregunta sonriente.

\- Claro. Solo dame un minuto- sonreí de manera dulce. Y saque la libreta.

Por supuesto que lo había hecho. ¿Quién en mi situación se permitiría tener un fallo tan pequeño en una apariencia tan brillante y perfecta? Ni siquiera sabía porque me era tan natural ahora tener esta sonrisita dulce y ser más dulce que el caramelo, intento demostrarles que soy inocente y que merece la pena acercarse a mi olor. Siendo peor que una planta carnívora que con sus vivos y hermosos colores y olores atraía a sus presas. Todos se dejaban arrastrar, presos de mí, y se quedaban allí, admirándome, sin darse cuenta de que ya han caído bajo mis pies.

\- Aquí tienes-

Priya me sonríe. Hemos hablado un poco, me alertó al principio el pensar que alejaría a los chicos de mí, obviamente sienta bien el saber que chicos guapos te adoran hasta el punto de enamorarse hasta los huesos. Y eso era obvio, no solo por sus comportamientos conmigo cerca, si no por sus miraditas y sus conversaciones ajenas de mi presencia. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, comenzaron a alejarse unos milímetros de mí, preocupándome por su cercanía con esa víbora roba-hombres, hasta que vi que ella solo quería ser agradable y ellos se sentían fascinados por las nuevas esencias.

Con mi comportamiento "inocente", los atrape en mis redes de nuevo, impidiendo que sus ojos se fueran a esa chica. Cierto es que soy agradable, pero... tarde o temprano tendré que utilizarla, y cuando eso pase, seguramente vaya a enredarla entre mis pétalos para que obedezca sin siquiera darse cuenta.

\- Muchas gracias, Su- sonríe ampliamente. -Siempre tan amable.

 _Sí, claro._

 **[...]**

Hice unas señas extrañas a Kentin para que me siguiera a los vestuarios, hoy era martes, Dajan no estaba. Por lo que, luego de clases el gimnasio sería todo nuestro.

\- ¿Su?-

Tan adorable. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus manos temblando y ahí, parado delante de mí, casi temblando de la emoción de verme, haciéndome sentir que no podía resistirse a mí siendo suya, ¿o quizás era al revés?

\- Kentin- sonreí, caminando hacía él. Abrazándolo, con mis brazos delgados, y sintiendo dentro de su pecho fornido pecho, su corazón acelerarse en una danza de aceleración. -Estarás libre, quizás... ¿para ver una película mañana en mi casa?

Asintió rápidamente, como si la oferta fuese de tiempo limitado. Y sonrió tétricamente, aun abrazando al chico y sintiendo como tímidamente ponía las manos sobre sus caderas.

 _Esto era un juego de niños._

 **Ellos habían caído.**

* * *

 **Este es el final del capítulo de hoy.**

 **Espero que os guste muchísimo. Casi tanto como me gusta a mí recibir vuestros reviews, que es lo que me da ánimo a seguir. Además he** **hecho este capítulo, a parte de por vosotras, porque tengo demasiados exámenes y me parece que os lo merecéis.**

 **Gracias por responder a las preguntas, la verdad es que, quería saber si os molestaba, aun no sé si incluirlo, porque se me fue todo. Pero en fin, muchas gracias. ¡Os quiero muchísimo!**

 **En fin. ¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? ¿Y la historia de Sucrette?**

 **Bueno, ¡dejen reviews!  
**

 _ **Gracias por leerme.**_


	10. Ser tu adicción, tu perdición

**Hola, hola, soy Noah.  
**

 **¿Qué tal os va la vida por ahí? Yo estoy de exámenes y necesito estudiar muchísimo, siento bastante presión y he suspendido la mayoría de mis exámenes, aunque si os soy sincera, solo ha sido por vaga y porque odio estudiar. Me gusta documentarme por mi misma, no sentirme presionada por un estúpido examen y un profesor que pone nota a mi capacidad de distracción con apuntes delante y sabiendo que el trailer del episodio 28 ha salido.**

 _ **Putos todos. ¡Quiero jugar el jodido episodio!**_

 **En fin, cambiando de tema a lo que nos interesa ahora,** _ya sé que no os importa mi jodida vida privada, pero soy así de sociable que le cuento mis tonterías a un ordenador para que vosotras lo leáis y digáis que soy un auténtico peñazo, y que vaya al tema de una puta vez que me salgo por las ramas,_ **el fic. Ninfomanía, tan sensual como siempre trae capítulo. Y muchas dirán, ¡¿Eres tú?! ¿Has actualizado por qué una lectora te amenazó de muerte o algo? No. Queridas, no actualice pronto por eso,** _pero casi,_ **estoy empezando a estar a tope y quiero daros algo grande. A parte de eso, quiero decir, no voy a actualizar ni tener tiempo para escribir ni pensar, y como también me ha venido un no sé que de inspiración con este fic, pues aprovecho...**

 **Así que... ya sabéis.** **Más os vale amarme , os traigo 14 putas páginas. ¡14! Así que, a leer. **

* * *

Disclaimer

Los personajes pertenecen a **ChiNoMiko**. Solo los uso con el fin de lucro y de recibir reviews.

Luego hay algún que otro personaje de aparición leve sacado de **Eldarya** , un juego de **ChiNoMiko** , que también deberíais jugar (aunque está en francés hay guías increíbles que han traducido los capítulos).

Yo solo soy dueña de "mi Sucrette" y Leia.

* * *

 _Doy mi apoyo a Francia._

* * *

 **Ser tu adicción, tu perdición.**

 _[Soy la única que os puede saciar]_

Quisiera ser un puzle con piezas fáciles de encajar, porque lo reconozco, yo no soy absolutamente fácil de tratar. Quizás, si fuera la protagonista de un juego Otome, fuese la chica que más difícil es de conseguir, por no decir imposible, la chica con la cuál todas las respuestas son negativas y la que todos escogen y necesitan guías porque siempre pierden citas conmigo.

 _Sería un enigma en el cuál las piezas no encajan._

Aparento ser tan frágil, tan dulce y femenina que necesito ser protegida, dicen de mí que soy la peor de las peores Marie Sue, la dulce y exquisita chica que acaba agobiando desprendiendo perfección y bondad. Una falsa imagen que a la gente le gusta creer, porque muchos no soportarían la verdad. **La primera Amber. ** Me encantaría extasiarme con las caras, de aquellos que se piensan que soy la pura perfección, al ver el espejismo, que en el fondo de sus corazones deseaban, romperse y mostrar mi auténtica cara. Sería una completa delicia.

Todos se alertarían al ver lo viperina y tóxica que soy, siempre pensando en mi propio beneficio, pensando y curioseando hasta el punto máximo solo para manipular y enredarlos con mis hilos para que obedezcan. Siendo solo yo la que importa, con falsas preocupaciones, modestia inventada y amistad cargada de conveniencia. Era una mala persona, al menos eso es lo que yo pensaba. Porque… ¿qué importaban los demás cuando tú eras más inestable que el Jenga al retirar las piezas que lo componen?

En ocasiones llegaba a pensar que mi vida era una especie de prueba de los dioses para comprobar cuan mezquino y sociópata puede ser el ser humano. Anteriormente convivía con los demás, mostrando y devolviendo los gestos amables siempre, sin fines ocultos, pero ahora… justo ahora no era así, buscaba mi propio placer, controlar las situaciones que se me presentaban y mentía siempre que las cosas se torcían de forma desfavorable hacia mí. No mostraba remordimientos cada vez que destruía el egocentrismo de los hombres, cada vez que jugaba con sus sentimientos hacía mí y los despreciaba como si fueran basura.

Tantas veces destruyendo parejas, como las de Laeti. Hombres que solo buscaban jugar con sus tontos enamoramientos para llevarla al catre y después dejarla tirada, solo por una fama estúpida y para nada volátil fama que la consumía y la rodeaba. Fijándose en ella solo para usarla y tirarla como si fuera un simple clínex. Un papel de usar y tirar al suelo y ser pisoteado por mucha gente. Ella, que era una mujer que creía en el amor y no jugaba como Leia y yo era siempre la victima sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, aunque ella era enamoradiza y confiaba en encontrar el "amor", comprendía nuestro retorcido método de aprovecharnos de los sentimientos de los demás, comprendía porque el poder de la desconfianza hacia los hombres nos abrazaba de esa forma, y nos respetaba y quería como éramos. Nuestro equilibrio más preciado, una chica que burdamente vivía la ilusión de estar enamorado.

Desde luego que amaba a Laeti como mejor amiga, aunque solo nos llamásemos de vez en cuando y quedásemos muy por encima, la adoraba por siempre estar ahí y ayudarme en lo que me respecta, que además de ello me quisiese por ser quien soy y como soy, es por eso por lo que siempre me entrometía en sus relaciones secretamente.

Seducir a un hombre es más fácil que quitarle un caramelo a un niño, se dejaban arrastrar por una cara bonita y entraban en las fauces de la desesperación, acariciaban y veneraban mi cuerpo de formas increíbles y deseosas, culminando su placer y enlazándolo al mío, viéndoles caer, como las moscas asquerosas que eran, entre mis irresistibles telas. Seguidamente, Laeti escuchaba mis versiones de cómo ellos me habían coqueteado sin yo hacer nada, puras mentiras que se tragaba quizás por sí misma y para preservar nuestra amistad o simplemente porque su confianza hacia mí era ciega, y su enamoramiento se esfumaba como si solo fuera un amorío pasajero que ella no pensaba en que fuera serio.

Laeti era buena. Se merecía mucho más. Más que esa clase de hombres en busca de un simple calentón y una noche de la ardiente pasión, una pasión que los llevaba a la ruina al cruzarme en su camino. Era por eso que ella se merecía a Armin. El chico retraído y friki que tanto la había cautivado desde el primer momento que piso el Sweet Amoris para hacerme una visita. Se merecía que se lo entregase. Pero… jamás haría algo como eso, dejar marchar a mis tesoros. Jamás los entregaría a nadie, por una simple y mera razón…

 ** _Eran míos._**

Laeti aún permanece con una ceja levantada a modo de ¿qué cojones haces que no me dejas pasar?, aun así, creo que verla así, sin avisar y de repente, delante de la puerta de mi casa, me ha trastocado. Sobre todo porque me he olvidado de su estúpido cumpleaños.

Tras el entretenido juego con Kentin y poner la cita, decidí regresar a casa sola, argumentando como excusa que Leia iba a matarme si me retrasaba, el joven militar en seguida rechazó eso, diciendo que no tardaríamos, a lo que tuve que decirle que, si íbamos juntos, iba a pasarme el camino besándole y que eso me retrasaría, innecesariamente me mostró su rubor e, increíblemente, en vez de hacerme sentir bien me sentí irritada. Algo poco común, ya que eso me halagaría, solo estaba malhumorada y cansada, así que decidí caminar, tras depositar un besito con aires inocente, y regresar a mi casa corriendo.

Atravesé el parque, en nada, de hecho, me sentía bastante activa a pesar de estar rodeada por un halo de irritación. Cuando llegué a mi casa, abrí la puerta con las llaves, para subir las escaleras y llegar a la planta donde estaba mi piso, un dúplex que mis padres habían comprado barato por cuestiones de suerte o del destino, piso que ahora me pertenecía a mí, y de vez en cuando a Tía Agatha, quien tenía una casita encantadora, solo que se pasaba la vida conmigo para cuidarme y echarme un ojo. _Tías… ¿quién las entiende?_

Nada más llegar fui recibida por la molestia en persona, Leia, quien repitió, una y otra maldita vez, que le explicará cómo había sido mi mañana con Castiel, Kentin y Armin. Enseguida se lo conté, que como todas las demás, y no había tardado ni dos segundos para empezar a agobiarme mientras comía mi manzana tranquilamente. _Os juro que puede ser desesperante._

Tras la explicación más detallada de mi jodida vida, el timbre sonó, y al abrir me encontré con dicha persona mencionada anteriormente, la que me llevo a sumirme de una forma que realmente me asustaba, en mis pensamientos más ocultos.

\- Oh gracias por invitarme a pasar, ¡en serio! ¡Qué considerada!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- escupo de sorpresa. No me gustan las sorpresas.

\- Oh, gracias, yo también estoy muy bien, me alegro de que te preocupe tanto.

\- Laeti…- le advierto con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado.

\- Bien, bien, ¡es mi cumpleaños!- salta llena de felicidad.

\- ¡Felicidades pequeña!- Leia salta por detrás de mí, con una felicidad aplastante que acaba haciéndome caer al suelo de mi imaginación. Literalmente he colapsado en sus aires y auras rosas chillones que brillan suplicando que me una.

\- Muchas gracias L- la abraza con fuerza mientras empiezan a dar saltitos como estúpidas y yo ruedo los ojos, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. –Ya sabes, ¡hay que ir a la fiesta de Nevra y celebrarlo con ellos!

\- ¡Será bestiaaaal!

Su entusiasmo en seguida es enfocado hacia mí. Se miran la una a la otra, como si hubiesen encontrado la respuesta a todas las preguntas filosóficas de la vida, y luego me miran a mí, ya con sus planes urdidos. Sé lo que traman. Se acercan dando saltitos que no me gustan en lo más mínimo y me rodean, comenzando a saltar mientras gritan "Party Hard Universitaria" una y otra vez. Ruedo los ojos una vez más, sonriendo aún más que antes y doy una pequeña carcajada.

Sí, gente, sí. No os equivocáis. _Estas dos son mis mejores amigas_.

\- Oh, está bien. Está bien. Iremos a la estúpida fiesta de Nevra y el estúpido equipo de baloncesto-

Dan un grito emocionado, y empiezan a saltar más. Por favor, dame paciencia…

 **[…]**

Tras hacer mis deberes y dejar que Leia le cuente su crisis nerviosa porque Haru se ha ido, avanzo hasta el salón, con ropa adecuada para salir a la calle, un poco más arreglada por si vamos a ir a tomar algo a alguno de estos bares donde acostumbramos a ir. Donde, el camarero, Saúl me pone ojitos aunque se hace el duro, con el cual aún sigo negociando los términos para que se acueste conmigo de una jodida vez. _Y claro, tengo que estar aún más presentable que en el instituto._

Leia silva y lanza un piropo para nada indirecto y muy brusco, aún más brusco que los piropos de los gallegos, _y creedme que eso ya es decir mucho,_ doy una vuelta y les sonrió para que vean que guapa me pongo para ellas, cosa que comenta Laeti a los pocos segundos de yo pensarlo. Poco después de una conversación trivial, se levantan a la par, y se sitúan a mi lado.

Leia nos avisa a Laeti y a mí que va por su bolso, que la esperemos abajo, asentimos sin darle mucha importancia y salimos por la puerta de mi domicilio, donde, Laeti me mira con una sonrisa gigantesca y unos ojos brillosos, sé lo que quiere. Lo tiene grabado y escrito en su cara, en mayúsculas y negrita.

\- Suéltalo- me burlo, mientras comienzo a caminar escaleras abajo.

\- ¿Te has ligado a Armin?

Uch. Que golpe más bajo. Asiento desganada. ¿No podía preguntarme si me había tirado a Ken? Directa al punto, me siento culpable por una fracción de segundo por arrebatarle las cosas que le gustan y hacerlas desaparecer delante de sus ojos, pero me recupero ipso-facto cuando me doy cuenta de que está mirando al cielo con una enorme sonrisa de ilusión.

\- Dios, tienes que contármelo todo.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó, alzando una ceja, casi disparando pequeñas flechas que la etiquetaban de pervertida.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Todo!

\- Solo es un polvo.

\- ¿Pero vas a repetir, no?-

Desvió la mirada, mis mejillas se empiezan a sentir calientes, ¡zorra, me has pillado! La miro de nuevo, encarando su rostro maravillado por las impresiones, sabiendo perfectamente que mi respuesta es afirmativa.

\- Estoy tan emocionada- me dice. Desprende un halo que me deja sin respiración de lo positivo y feliz que es. -¡Ese chico es guapísimo, a pesar de ser un friki!

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Sin ropa debe de ser aún más guapo.

No puedo evitar reírme. ¡Laeti pensando en cosas pervertidas!, posiblemente ella sea la casta e inocente del grupo. Lo sé, lo sé, eso no va en el diccionario de Laeti, pero ella realmente cree en el amor, confía plenamente en que algún día encontrará a un príncipe azul, un príncipe que será su esposo, con el cual vivirá feliz y tendrá los mejores años. Ella realmente espera un cuento de hadas, por eso es tan enamoradiza. Se fija en como son por fuera, lo que te enseñan, dejándose llevar por la maravillosa fantasía que le presentan, se enzarza en un amor que no tiene caso y sigue hasta que ve la realidad, solo son mentirosos, niñatos pervertidos con máscaras de príncipes, todo lo que ella no busca.

Y en seguida su corazón deja de sentir, desilusionado y adolorido. Laeti, ve la triste realidad, y aun así, continua sin mirar atrás. Es por eso, que creo que debo protegerla.

\- No te preocupes por eso- me giro a verla con una pequeña sonrisa. -Te lo contaré cuando lleg…- me voy callando a medida que veo su cara.

Mira como si hubiese visto a Brad Pitt en persona, está iluminada, dándole el aspecto más bello que he visto en ella, y eso que no me van para nada las tías, pero joder, si fuera un tío me la hubiese tirado. Sus ojos brillosos, la luz enfocándose en esos orbes que se vuelven más claros, su piel pálida de porcelana haciéndose más clarita gracias a los rayos que entran por las ventanas y la puerta, y su sonrisa tan ancha y enorme. ¡Joder con Laeti, joder!

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Pareces un puto ángel!

Se ríe de mí.

Frunzo el ceño, no me gusta que se rían cuando digo algo totalmente en serio, me molesta, si fuera un Christian Grey la estaría castigando ahora mismo, pero… No lo soy. Y eso quedaría raro, quiero decir, seguro que me demanda o me denuncia por violencia. Incluso aunque estuviese buenísima con solo unos vaqueros de azotadora y pecho descubierto. No me salvaría por ser guapa.

\- ¿Qué coño pasa? ¡Cuéntamelo así me rió yo también!

\- Pareces una profesora diciendo esas cosas- me sonríe, ahogando una carcajada. –Gírate y sabrás que pasa- la miro desconfiada. –Venga, venga, gírate.

Alzo una ceja como diciendo "¿y no me lo puedes decir tú?" y me resigno para mirar que pasa o que es lo que la ha maravillado así. Y no me espero lo que mis ojos ven, nada más girar mi cuerpo para quedar enfrente de la puerta.

Es Armin. Completamente ruborizado y pensando si llamar o no llamar a mi timbre.

\- ¿Qué coño hace aquí?- me preguntó en voz baja.

\- Ha venido a verte, ¿o es que ahora hace falta cita previa para visitarte?- se parte de nuevo de risa, y en serio. ¡Voy a pegarle una…!

\- Ja-ja-ja-ja, dios, me parto y me mondo- ruedo los ojos. –No, pero no sé qué hace aquí.

\- Y te mata no saber las cosas ¿no?- me pregunta.

Es obvio, al menos en lo que respecta a mis chicos, si no me lo hubiese tirado, probablemente me la sudaría mucho y bajaría con mi sonrisa de niña buena a preguntarle que hace aquí, sin interesarme demasiado lo que tenga que ofrecerme o pedirme, incluso lo que tuviera que decirme, solo sería amable y cortés, le ayudaría, escucharía o aceptaría y cada uno a su bola. Pero ahora… ahora cambian las cosas.

Armin es mío, una de mis piezas en este enorme tablero, con el cual juego, me divierto y besó, quiero saber que quiere de mí, que me avise y que deje de actuar por su propia voluntad, una vez que eres mío, lo que tenga que ver conmigo o algo nuestro, tienes que comunicármelo. Me desespera no saber que quiere un chico viniendo sin avisar. Y desde luego espero que no venga a decirme que ya no quiere estar conmigo porque me descubrió con Kentin, aunque es improbable, Armin y gimnasio no van de la mano, por lo que estoy segura de que no es eso… esperemos que no venga a dejarme o algo…

 _Pero eso es imposible, ¿no? Armin me quiere, está enamorado de mí. ¡Completamente! ¿No es así?_

Por los poros de mi piel se puede ver salir mi intranquilidad. No me entiendo. No entiendo porque estoy tan nerviosa y porque bajo tan lento las escaleras. Ni que fuera una jodida princesa intentando deslumbrar a su príncipe azul, como Bella, si, la de la Bestia y esos cuentos de Disney tan cursis en los cuales baja por las escaleras con su jodido vestido amarillo para deslumbrar a la bestia, en mi caso inútil, ya que puedo ver a Armin pero él a mí no. Pestañeo rápidamente y posiciono mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta, sintiendo la presión acumularse en mis hombros, al menos hay que arriesgarse a un ataque de amor si viene a dejarme.

No debería ser insegura. Nadie se ha resistido a mí, nunca. Y esto no va a ser la excepción.

Abro la puerta, y carraspeo un poco para que Armin se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí. El chico de ojos azules y cabellos negros me mira atentamente con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y traga saliva duro. Alzo una ceja a modo de "¿qué haces aquí?" que sé que él ha comprendido y por último, antes de que él hable, salgo del medio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Me aparto del camino de entrada y me posiciono enfrente de él, fuera y en la calle, ya que sigue al lado de los telefonillos de mi piso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Armin?- preguntó curiosa. Y por desgracia, sí, suena a reproche.

\- Yo… ¡lo siento!- me dice, con una cara de arrepentido que ablandaría a cualquiera, pero a mí no.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- me hago la que no sabe, cuando si lo sé, pero quiero que me lo diga, que se arrepienta, que me demuestre que se arrepiente realmente de lo que me hizo.

\- De haberte metido en el armario, así tan bruscamente… pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?- replico. –Me tiraste y no de la forma más suave posible, ¿sabes?

\- Me asuste…

\- Te asustaste… ¿eh?-

\- Sí… ¡pe-pero eso no significa que no me gustase lo que estábamos haciendo! ¡o qué tenga miedo de que nos vea mi familia! ¡Bueno si tendría miedo de que nos pillaran mis padres medio… bueno, medio desnudos en mi cuarto! ¡y tú querías mantenerlo en secreto y créeme si Alexy se entera así, empezará a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos diciendo que te tiene de cuñada!- Agacha la mirada.

Eso, arrepiéntete, desespérate porque piensas que no te voy a perdonar. En mi interior siento como mi sonrisa aumenta, y afianzo mi cruce de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

Os juro que ahora mismo me lo estoy imaginando atado a mi cama, y dejándose torturar por mí, mordiéndolo con fuerza en lugares que duelen, mientras gime por más. Tan vulnerable y dulce que te dan ganas de abrir tus brazos para que venga y no se escape. Tan lindo… que tengo ganas de follármelo, otra vez.

\- Fuiste muy rudo conmigo.

\- Lo siento. ¡Yo tenía como miedo!

\- ¿Y lo primero que pensaste fue arrojarme al armario de esas formas tan bruscas?

\- Lo siento. No sé qué hacer en estas situaciones… es la primera vez que me pasa entonces…

Maldito, eso me acaba de ablandar del todo, saber que soy su primera vez, una vez más, me hace sonreír tanto, que se me escapa hacia el exterior, mostrándole al friki mi mejor sonrisa de satisfacción, que en seguida borro, ruborizada.

\- Lo siento. ¡No volverá a pasar! No sigas enfadada… yo quería hablar contigo hoy… de verdad que quería, pero me esquivas…

¿Qué os creéis que está pasando ahora? Exacto, me he apoderado de su boca, en un beso tan pasional que hago que le tiemblen las rodillas, mis manos rodean su cuello, y mi boca se vuelve aún más posesiva. Lo devoró como si se tratase de un bombón de chocolate. La satisfacción que siento al hacer que rueguen por mí perdón me hace sentir excitada, dios debo de ser sádica o algo, porque he vuelto a imaginarlo atado mientras lo muerdo una y otra vez en su polla palpitante, haciéndole que gima de placer mientras siente el dolor ascender lentamente, cosa que me complace pensar al imaginarme a Armin pidiéndome continuar.

Joder, estoy mojada.

Mis labios aumentan la velocidad y lo estampo contra la puerta, dios mío, quiero follar con él, y si no es ahora, juro que reventaré. El deseo asciende, aún más si es posible, cuando él coloca sus manos en mi cintura y baja hasta mi trasero, para acercarme un poco más a él.

Me desea, tanto como yo lo deseo a él.

Aumentó el beso cuando mi lengua y la de él pelean con fuerza, mientras que luchan por ganar una batalla en la que ambos salimos vencedores, sus manos en mi trasero, con sus pulgares acariciándome moviéndose de arriba abajo con suavidad, en una danza que me hace sentir más y más calor, un calor abrasante que invade mi parta baja, mojándome aún más, y sintiendo como nuestra temperatura corporal aumenta conforme nuestro beso se torna más exigente, posesivo y caliente.

Un carraspeo suena a nuestro lado y abro los ojos, me separo molesta de él y miro a la culpable de esta fatal interrupción. Leia sonríe con una sonrisa maquiavélica. ¡Zorra, lo has hecho a posta como todo lo que haces en tu vida!

\- Siento interrumpir, tórtolos, su reconciliación-

¡Y por encima espía detrás de las puertas! ¡Cómo respeta mi privacidad!

Ruedo los ojos y me cruzo de brazos, nuevamente, observando a las intrusas con sonrisas pícaras, ni siquiera dirijo una mirada a Armin, sé que estará sonrojado hasta la médula, sin embargo eso no me importa, solo quiero que nos den intimidad.

\- Por poco y os desnudáis- ríe Leia. –Y no sabeees como lo siento…

\- Si, se te nota- el sarcasmo que utilizó es aún peor que su ironía.

\- ¡De todos modos, deberíais dejar de comeros la boca!- dice con una sonrisa enorme. –Estamos en público-

Su recordatorio me hace reaccionar, vale, sí, tiene toda la razón del mundo, mis vecinos no son precisamente pasotas en lo que refiere a mi ámbito personal, cotillean y luego lo cuentan, y no es plan cuando entraran y saldrán muchos chicos de mi edificio.

Recupero la compostura y me disculpo internamente con mi coño por quitarle su placer, miró a mi novio y le sonrió tímidamente, Laeti da una exclamación silenciosa que oigo perfectamente. Es cierto, ella jamás me ha visto en acción, con ella siempre soy directa y nunca sale conmigo cuando engatuso a los hombres, siempre por la tarde y a alguna fiesta en la que el trabajo ya está prácticamente hecho.

\- Lo siento…- me disculpó con Armin. –Está bien… lo entiendo, siento haber reaccionado así, cualquiera en tu lugar lo haría.

Asiente, tragando saliva, mirando a las chicas que nos miran atentamente, reconociendo solo a Laeti que sonríe hacia él de forma amistosa, pero le brillan los ojos, es obvio que le gusta Armin, tanto como le gustan Castiel, Nathaniel y Lysandro. Y bueno… por una fracción de segundo, Kentin.

Me acercó a él, de forma posesiva, como incitando a Laeti a quitar esa sonrisita de su cara. Y me posiciono para tirar suavemente de él y que se venga a la calle y deje de estar estampado contra mi puerta. El chico obedece mecánicamente. Me muevo hasta encajar mi cabeza, claramente estando de puntillas, entre su hombro y su oreja, y comienzo a susurrar una frase.

\- Te presentó al motivo de nuestra interrupción- me alejó, colocando mis talones en el suelo, aun enganchada a su brazo. –Ella es Leia.

\- Es un placer- sonríe burlescamente y se acerca a darle la mano. -Armin, ¿no?

\- Sí- asiente.

Armin se remueve incómodo al tener toda la atención sobre él y yo simplemente sonrió, pegándome un poquito más a él, acariciando su espalda en un movimiento continuo y dulce.

Me estoy volviendo lela, aunque sienta bien saber que es capaz a salir de casa, sin su psp para venir a aclarar las cosas conmigo, hace que me sienta orgullosa de mi misma, la satisfacción me invade, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Suspiró ante tales emociones y decido cortar la competición de miradas que se ha formado.

\- Íbamos a salir- le digo a él. –Es el cumpleaños de Laeti.

\- Ah… felicidades- dice tímido.

\- Muchas gracias- la sonrisa de Laeti crece. -¿Quie…?

\- Tenemos prisa- digo, sabiendo que iba a preguntarle que si quería venir. –Nos vemos en el instituto mañana, te espero en el sótano, así que… vente temprano- guiñó un ojo y estampo un besito en su mejilla. Si le beso otra vez corre la tentación de que me quede para follármelo.

\- Sí… nos vemos mañana.

\- Gracias por venir hasta aquí- me separo de él, caminando hacia mis amigas. -¡Te quiero!-

Y sabiendo que se ha ruborizado y ha tartamudeado un "y yo", nos disponemos a coger el autobús para ir a la cafetería.

Una vez llegamos pagamos nuestro boleto, esperando a que el autobús venga de una vez, las chicas me miran. Otra sesión de preguntas indiscretas. Espero pacientemente a que me bombardeen, pero solo se miran con sonrisas cómplices y pervertidas.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó.

\- Nada, nada-

\- Venga ya, ¿qué?

\- Nada… señorita no pienso perdonar a Armin, menuda desfachatez-

Sabía que los tiros iban por ahí. Menuda tarde me espera.

 **[…]**

Me gustan las tortitas con sirope de chocolate. Son dulces y están tremendamente deliciosas, ¡en serio! ¡Probadlas algún día!

Saúl nos sirve unas como postres a las tres, dice que es un servicio vip solo para nosotras y que invita la casa, dios, me encanta que sepan lo que me encanta. Mi mirada sugerente es captada al vuelo por Saúl, y también por las dos intrusas en mis relaciones, que se parten intentando ocultarlo. El chico no tarda en sonreír de forma coqueta y esfumarse de nuestra mesa para atender a las demás.

¡Qué culo!

Mis ojos no paran de enfocarse en él, en serio que me gusta este chico, y bueno, Full H es bastante popular, no solo porque es un café encantador, donde todos son encantadores, los camareros y camareras están buenísimos, donde contratan estudiantes, sino porque son una pastelería. ¡Joder! ¡Sus pasteles están deliciosos! Son algo carillos, pero, mmm, te chupas los dedos cuando te comes uno.

\- Me apetece una selva negra-

\- Yo como que prefiero las tartas de kit kat- responde Leia a la peliazul.

\- Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes al no querer probarla.

\- Los kit-kat saben mejor.

\- La selva negra es una delicia.

\- Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices- protesta. -¿A caso probaste la de kit-kat?

\- Es bastante vulgar.

\- ¿¡Vulgar!?

\- Y ambas están genial- reprochó, están empezando a alzar el tono de voz, y prefiero que se callen. -Estamos en un lugar público.

\- Lo sentimos- dicen ambas, agachando sus miradas con sonrisitas que dicen que de verdad no sienten una mierda su "arrepentimiento".

\- Claro- muerdo la tortita. Jodidamente delicioso.

El tiempo frío nos invade, tomarse una tortita, al compás de un chocolate espeso y calentito es quizás lo mejor que podríamos hacer. Los mullidos sofás en los que estamos sentadas se acomodan y almacenan nuestro calor, por lo que se siente aún más calidez con ayuda de las calefacciones y el trato que se recibe aquí.

Creo que me pasaría la vida aquí. Cierro los ojos con una sonrisa y degustó el chocolate que Saúl ha hecho especialmente para mí, dos cucharaditas de azúcar e hirviendo. Me gusta que recuerden mis gustos hasta este punto, en serio que me gusta, y a riesgo de repetirme por tercera vez, de nuevo, me gusta en serio.

\- He conocido a un chico- me estampa en las narices, haciendo que me atragante.

\- ¿Ah?- pregunto anonadada.

\- ¿Está bueno?- dice Leia con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Esa no es la pregunta correcta- reprochó a Leia. –La pregunta correcta es, ¿es un capullo?-

Laeti frunce el ceño. Disgustada por mi afirmación, pero me siento en el derecho de preguntar esto cuando siempre que se enamora o dice esa dichosa frase, se lanzan como dichosos perros hambrientos a devorarla.

\- No- me dice. –Él es… diferente.

\- ¿Qué tiene de diferente?- preguntó. –Siempre dices eso y siempre son unos hijos de perra.

\- Te juro que es diferente- me dice.

\- Creo en ti, Laeti- sonríe Leia. –Estoy segura de que es buen chico si lo afirmas así.

 _¡No le sigas el rollo! Siempre que haces eso la ilusionas y acaba saliendo todo mal. Más mal que bien y ella termina llorando._

Frunzo el ceño. No me gusta que Leia sea tan blanda con ella y siempre hable sin saber, hay que conocer todo lo posible y ver como es él, luego decidir y juzgar que tan hijo de su mamá puede ser.

\- Es… diferente- dice. –Lo conocí en la biblioteca.

\- Ey-ey-ey- digo frenando está conversación. -¿Tú? ¿En la biblioteca?- anonadada, me quedo con la boca abierta y repito de nuevo. -¿En la biblioteca? ¿En serio?

\- Sí- dice. –No me gustan esos sitios, pero… te juro que mereció la pena tener que pedir un libro para el trabajo de Mr. Harrison-

\- Ah…- digo con alivio. –Pensé que te había atacado o mordido un empollón…

\- No. ¡Fui obligada! ¡Pero no me arrepiento!- dice con positividad.

\- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis?

\- No llegaba a la estantería de los libros de ciencias, así que, él me alcanzó el libro.

\- Cliché- digo aburrida.

\- Solo escúchala- me regaña Leia. Y miro con una sonrisa a Laeti. -¿Y cómo es él? ¿Qué paso? Cuenta.

\- Verás… le di las gracias y me quede maravillada, era guapísimo. Solo que se quedó ahí.

\- ¿Solo eso?- pregunté, apoyando mi codo en la mesa y colocando la mano a modo de soporte de mi cabeza.

\- Sí- dice desilusionada. –Pero luego me lo encontré de nuevo, cuando íbamos al mostrador, nos reímos en voz baja por el choque y me invitó a pasar primero. Le di el libro a la vieja amargada y… bueno, lo espere.

\- Sigue, sigue- Leia ya está enganchada.

\- Al final, nos pusimos a hablar, me contó que estaba en primer año de medicina y que se llamaba Eric- dio un suspiro al decir su nombre. –Es perfecto.

\- ¿Y quedasteis en veros?

Laeti hace un puchero y responde que no, entonces Leia empieza con trivialidades de cómo podrían encontrarse y que quizás sea el destino lo que los pondrá y los puso en el mismo camino.

Bostezo aburrida, no sabría qué decir. Estás cosas no se me dan bien. Aconsejar sobre el amor y sus cosas buenas para mí solo es una estupidez que habla sobre los problemas que acarrea un corazón roto. Yo solo sabría deprimirla… solo sabría hacer eso.

\- ¿Has dicho que estudia en medicina?- preguntó.

\- Ah… sí. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿En qué universidad?

\- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?- pregunta Leia con una sonrisa. -¿Te unirás a nosotras?

\- Depende de la respuesta.

\- En Montpellier.

\- La facultad de medicina más antigua de Francia, ¿no?- asiente. Pero necesito que me lo repita para asegurarme. -¿La facultad Montpellier?

\- Euh… sí.

\- Bien. ¿Quieres encontrarte con él?- preguntó, sabiendo que dirá que sí.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Vale- respondo. –Te llamaré y, haré que te encuentres con él.

\- ¿Harías eso?- chilla de emoción.

\- Sí… pero… ¡lo investigaré primero!- replico. –A ver si ese tío es lo suficientemente bueno como para estar contigo.

\- Te amo- me dice abrazándome.

\- Más te vale.

\- Te amamos- Leia se une con una sonrisa. Ella se alegra de que haga esto.

Bueno, Ez… me parece que te haré una visitilla.

 **[…]**

Una vez acabamos de tomar nuestras diversas comidas y charlamos un poco, nos dirigimos hasta el mostrador para pagar. Sacó mi cartera, y siento una mano en mi cartera, frunzo el ceño. Es una mano grande, es imposible que sea de Laeti o de Leia, quiero decir, ni siquiera es delicada, tiene callos y está como medio desgastada. No puede ser un ladrón, estamos al lado de muchos adultos. Estoy a punto de encararlo y gritarle algo o no sé, cuando veo quien es el responsable.

\- Pago yo.

Sonrió y retiro su mano de mi cartera, Kentin también sonríe y desde atrás veo a su madre, sonriendo atentamente.

\- Hola Sucrette- me dice.

\- Hola señora-

\- ¿Qué tal has estado?- me pregunta.

\- Bien, ¿y usted?

\- No me llames usted, me siento vieja- ríe, y estoy a punto de replicar y decirle que se deje de tonterías, que es muy joven y al principio pensé que era la hermana de mi otro novio, pero ella sigue hablando. –Y no ahora que eres mi nuera-

Me ruborizo, vale, no me importa que se lo cuente a su madre si esta no dice nada, y lo dudo, dudo mucho que lo haga.

\- Oh bueno… vale…- sonrió. Y vuelvo a enfocarme en Kentin. –Pues… pagaré esto, antes de que mi novio pague por mí.

Saúl se acerca.

\- Cóbrame- le digo.

\- No, a mí- me desafía Kentin.

\- He dicho que me cobres a mí- replicó.

\- Pero yo quiero invitarte- compite Kentin.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero tú no has tomado nada conmigo, así que, pagó yo- miro directamente a Saúl. –Cóbrame a mí, por favor.

\- No- dice Saúl. Y yo abro los ojos sorprendida. –Invita la casa, te lo dije, ¿no?

\- Pero… Laeti y Leia pagaron lo suyo- respondo anonadada.

\- Ya… pero a ellas las invite a los postres, a ti a todo- me guiña un ojo.

\- Oh.

Kentin frunce el ceño molesto y María, la madre de mi "novio", me codea por detrás.

\- Eres muy popular- me dice sonriente. –Mi hijo va a tener que vigilar a los chicos.

\- Oh- me rió, por cortesía, a quien tiene que vigilar es a mí. –Pero a mí me gusta su hijo, solo él- digo, ya que sé que Saúl ha ido hasta la cocina y no tengo riesgo de que me oiga.

Mis palabras parecen tranquilizarme y me sonríe, ruborizado y algo avergonzado. Mira a su madre que asiente y dice la frase, "ve con ella ahora, nos vemos fuera". No tarda en asentir y acompañarme, caminamos hacia afuera, donde Laeti y Leia me esperan, de nuevo con sus miradas cómplices, deseando saber cómo va nuestro asunto.

\- Pero si están aquí las víctimas de mi trabajo de celestina.

\- ¿Qué tú has hecho de celestina?- pregunta Laeti. –Es un milagro que no la hayas cagado.

\- Oh, perdona, pero sin mí, esta- me señala. –Estaría aun lamentándose porque Kentin no le hace caso.

\- ¡Leia!- exclamo, avergonzada. En serio me está avergonzando con sus estúpidas trolas, esto es demasiado para mi orgullo.

Pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros y sonríe. Me dice que se siente bien con saber que yo estaba enamorada de él. Y me siento bien con su sonrisa alegre, asiento y sonrió.

\- ¿Nos dejáis un momento?

\- Claro- asiente Laeti. –Iremos hasta el estanco.

\- ¿A qué?- preguntó.

\- Se me acabó el tabaco- dice Leia.

\- ¡Deberías dejar de fumar!

\- ¿En serio quieres discutirme eso ahora, Su?- me pregunta Leia sonriente.

\- Tienes razón, discutiremos después.

Sonríe y niega con la cabeza, para irse hacia el estanco, dejándonos privacidad. Sigue pasándome el brazo por los hombros así que, pasó mi brazo izquierdo por su espalda, agarrándome a su camiseta por la cintura, y con la otra mano libre, la derecha, acarició su mano que descansaba entre mi hombro y mi pecho.

\- No llevas tus guantes- afirmó, en tono suave.

\- Los tengo en mis pantalones.

\- Me gustan tus manos…

\- Uh…- se avergüenza. –Gracias.

\- Son grandes y con dedos largos y delgados.

Oh con esos dedos harías maravillas. Y serán agiles y muy buenos en su trabajo.

\- Me gustan- afirmo, mirando sus ojos verdes.

\- A mí también me gustas- dice. –Digo…- se pone rojo. -Me gustan tus manos.

\- Me gustas también mucho- sonrió. –Me encantaría echarles crema-

\- ¿Crema?-

\- Bueno, están desgastadas, si las hidratas dejarían de pelar y además, aunque no me moleste, me gustaría seguir acariciándolas.

\- Si quieres hacerlo… puedes-

\- ¿No te molesta?- sonrió dulcemente. –Entonces… quizás… bueno, en nuestra cita, podríamos hacerlo.

Cargo las palabras de un modo sugerente y pervertido. Y él sonríe dulcemente, acariciándome de vuelta con su mano, son dulces y cariñosas, me trata bien y me extasía con sus dedos. Me hace sentir descolocada.

\- Kentin… ¿puedo besarte?-

Cierra los ojos. Y asiente, ruborizado, me inclinó un poco y poso mis labios sobre los de él, es una buena combinación, él, las tortitas y su sabor a chocolate. Movemos nuestros labios lentos, tengo que ser precavida con Kentin, pues creo que él no sería capaz a seguir mi ritmo alocado y eso me haría dar pasos atrás, de momento prefiero perder el tiempo siendo cursi y acabar follando a, no perder el tiempo, no terminar follando.

Cuando el beso se corta, me mira con esos ojos verdes llamativos, ¿quién diría que eran verdes? Nunca le vi cuando tiraban sus gafas al suelo, yo siempre me situaba delante, con mis brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y decía "tsk", todos se iban, sabiendo que yo no me acostaría con ellos si se metían con él. Tan sencillo como eso. Una vez me giraba, él ya tenía puestas sus gafas y el misterio perduraba.

Esboza una sonrisa y yo le sonrió de vuelta, se siente bien poder hacer esto como antes. A excepción de que antes no nos besábamos. Aunque, después de todo, siempre me he sentido a gusto con Ken. Me escuchaba de verdad, me escuchaba como si le importasen de verdad mis problemas. Es por eso que jamás le toque.

Porque tenía miedo.

Miedo de que, una vez que lo hiciera, se convirtiese en alguien como yo. Su inocencia me resultaba atractiva, y aunque fuera delgaducho, un gafotas y bajito, me atraía saber que solo se fijaba en mí, sin necesidad de que le tocase o manipulase. Se conformaba con que yo lo escuchase también, de que fuese amable con él y con todos, creía que era buena. Buena de verdad. Y tenía fe en mí. Fue el primero que me miraba así, y por eso lo aprecio tanto. Un buen amigo.

Aunque ahora, me temo que es una ficha más. **Y yo no pienso perder.** Lamentando mucho usar sus sentimientos, porque no puedo soportar que de nuevo me dejen, y él no lo hará… no pienso permitírselo.

\- ¿Hijo?-

\- Voy mamá- dice, ruborizado. Recibiendo una cálida y brillante sonrisa de su madre.

\- Claro, despídanse tranquilos.

Me mira sonriente y yo la vuelvo a mirar a ella, para pasar mis ojos a su hijo. Reconozco que es guapo, y que fue mi primer amigo hombre, pero sinceramente, tengo que hacerlo por mí misma. Así que, cielo, prepárate para mí. Porque voy a hacer que tu obsesión aumente más por mí.

\- ¿Te llamo por la noche?- me pregunta, como pidiéndome permiso.

\- Claro-

\- Genial… nos vemos mañana- me dice.

Y se va, sin beso de despedida, claro, le da vergüenza que nos vea su madre, bueno… normal, lo entiendo. Me despido sacudiendo mi mano con suavidad y María y él me devuelven el saludo, que dulces.

Tan dulces que me lo pasaría muy bien usando su bondad, pero de momento, aun no necesito de su ayuda, aunque tener el apoyo de la madre de Kentin me supondría tener es de su padre, lo que me ayudaría en la junta directiva de los padres con los profesores si vuelve a haber un accidente con Amber o le acabo rompiendo la boca.

Y, respecto a Kentin… no puedo esperar por ver como se mueve un militar en la cama. Sonrió y camino hacia el estanco, creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien en este instituto ahora.

 **De: Sucrette**

 **Para: Ezrael.**

 _¿Podemos vernos está noche?_

 **De: Ezrael**

 **Para: Sucrette.**

 _Tengo una hora y veinte nueve y media. ¿En tu casa?_

 **De: Sucrette**

 **Para: Ezrael**

 _Te veo ahí a las nueve y media._

En la vida siempre hay juegos, esté era el que más le gustaba.

 **[…]**

Me inclinó en la cama, mostrando mis pechos libres y oigo suspirar al hombre que me acompaña, parece que no le ha bastado con todos los gemidos, gritos, penetraciones, orales y lo demás que hemos hecho en toda la tarde-noche.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Nada- responde, pasando sus largos dedos por mis brazos, hasta mis hombros. Una caricia muy suave que me hace sentir escalofríos.

\- Oh… bueno, entonces bien- le digo. -¿Conoces a un tal Eric de medicina?

\- Necesitaré más datos.

\- No sé más.

\- ¿Quieres tirarte al tal Eric?- arruga el entrecejo, haciéndome reir.

\- No, idiota- digo rodando los ojos. –Laeti está como loca con él. Lo conoció en la biblioteca.

\- ¿¡LAETI EN LA BIBLIOTECA!?-

Me rió. Vamos, es casi sorprendente que Laeti se mantenga más de dos segundos en la biblioteca, según ella, odia el olor de los libros y las cosas viejas. ¡Contando a la bibliotecaria Johana!

Niego con la cabeza y muerdo el dedo, que pasa a acariciar mi cara, con mucha sensualidad y un tacto sugerente que pide por más. Mi acompañante sonríe y se inclina para besarme con mucha fuerza. ¡Dios!

\- Eso dije yo- digo tras separarme de él. –Entonces… ¿podrías buscarlo por mí?

\- Veré que puedo hacer.

\- Gracias- sonrió.

Ahora que la innecesaria charla ha acabado, quiero follar una vez más, duro y con muchísima más fiereza que todas las anteriores, un buen polvo en toda regla, con él encima haciéndome llegar a mí por encima de él. Complaciéndome mientras me retuerzo entre sensaciones y suspiros. Justo cuando se posiciona encima de mí, lamiéndose los labios…

El puto teléfono suena.

¿Me odias vida? ¿Es el Karma por adelantado? ¡Putos todos! Cojo el teléfono enfurruñada y grito sin mirar si quiera quién es.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres cojones?! ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Uh… ¿Sucrette?- la voz de Armin me alarma.

¿A caso hemos quedado en que íbamos a tener una llamada? ¿Se lo dije a él? ¿En serio? Pensé que fue Kentin quien me dijo eso…

\- Lo siento- respondo, en un suspiro frustrado, viendo como Ezrael se incorpora en su anterior posición, quitándose de encima de mí. –Estaba ocupada y pensé que eras Leia.

\- No quería molestar.

\- Y no lo haces- respondo, suavizando mi tono. Necesito ser dulce, dulce… dulce… como un corderito, Sucrette, como un corderito. -¿Qué sucede?

\- Yo solo quería…- respira hondo. –Hablar con mi novia.

Debe de haberle costado mucho decir eso. Conozco a Armin, mi habito es vigilar y entender a las personas que me rodean, ya sabéis, para que me sea más fácil manipularlas y enredarlas entre falsas caras de mí, y sé que él no es la clase de chicos que hablan de sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, es retraído y poco expresivo.

Me gustaba sentarme a su lado, cuando era Miss Perfect, observándole jugar atentamente y escuchar como hablaba emocionado de cómo había matado al jefe final de cada mazmorra, como su voz me mostraba diferentes tonos que pasaban de alegría a desesperación cuando lo herían en el juego, cuando su voz de desesperación pasaba a egocentrismo y superioridad, diciéndole que iba a machacarlo porque era el mejor, sonaban armoniosamente a su alrededor y a mi me gustaba.

\- Me pillas en mal momento- digo. Entornando los ojos. –Pero me alegra mucho de que me hayas llamado.

Ezrael pone los ojos en blanco y chasquea su lengua en un intento, vano, de que corte la llamada y me lo folle una vez más. Y eso me lo demuestra cuando sus dedos circulan desde mi estómago a mi zona intima, acariciándola suavemente y trazando circulitos, bajando peligrosamente y lento, me retuerzo y gimo cuando introduce dos dedos en mi interior. De golpe. Sin avisar. Jo-der, me ha dolido.

\- ¿Sucrette?

\- Me golpee…- mi respiración se vuelve pesada a cada estocada que me da con sus largos dedos. –Con el armario el dedo del pie-

\- Suele pasarme cuando juego con mi psp por el pasillo.

\- Aja- musito, sintiendo como Ezrael se inclina, aun follándome con sus dedos, para besar y lamer mi cuello.

\- La verdad es que, me gustaría que volviésemos a vernos. Yo no soy mucho de citas, pero creo que podríamos organizar algo, tu y yo… solos.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo?- su voz se emociona, pero ni siquiera estoy atenta, solo quiero follar con Ezrael de una jodida vez.

\- Aja…- suspiro. –Armin…- digo, al sentir la boca del oji-verde posarse en mi pecho derecho. –Tengo que ayudar a mi tía- contesto apresurada. –Te veo mañana en el sótano- gimo. –Puto dedo de la santa… agh-

\- ¿Su?

\- El puto mueble- gruñó con voz ronca. –Tengo que colgar, te quiero, adiós.

Cuelgo el teléfono sin mucha democión, estampo el teléfono contra el suelo, devorando los labios de Ezrael. Mi lengua danza mientras masajeo su palpitante polla que busca atención, quiero que sea solo para mí, única y exclusivamente para mí, este cuerpo que se encoje cuando lo toco… dios. Ezrael si sabe sacar mi lado sádico.

 _Que travieso,_ tocándome donde no deberías.

\- Así que… ¿te quiero eh?

\- Oh, no está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas- digo mientras me situó encima de él, perfecto para montarlo como si fuera mi caballo.

\- Eso paro de importarme en el momento en el que aterrizaste en mi cama- dijo mientras me mordía el labio inferior de mi boca, haciéndome inspirar aire profundamente.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran y nos peleamos por ver quién gobierna en este polvo, me acaba tumbando de nuevo en la cama, claramente con mi permiso y me penetra duramente, sin pensar demasiado. _Oh sí, me gusta el sexo duro con Ezrael._

 **[…]**

Me situó entre el pasillo y mi cuarto, sonrió suavemente y le guiñó un ojo a Ezrael. Ha sido intenso.

\- ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?

\- Eric.

\- ¿Y dices que estudiaba medicina?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces… ¿qué harás si lo encuentro y lo investigo?

\- Anal.

\- ¿Me vacilas?

\- No.

\- Genial, más te vale no olvidarte

Ruedo los ojos y niego con la cabeza, nunca me olvidaría de algo que está relacionado con el sexo de esta forma tan profunda. Sonrió coquetamente y me inclino para besarlo una última vez, sobando a su amiguito. _Que se valla contento a casa._

Me gruñe y se separa.

\- Nena, te arriesgas a que te folle en la escalera.

\- Paso- digo mientras me situó en mi casa, agarrando ya la puerta. –Vete contento a casa- le guiñó un ojo y cierro la puerta en sus narices.

Nadie me pasa por encima. Soy de esas personas que prefiere pisar antes que dejar que la pisen, aunque no vayan a hacerlo, es mejor pisar y protegerse a esperar quieto a que te pisen. Le doy la mejor de mis sonrisas a la cocina y busco mi móvil que ya ni recuerdo donde estaba. _¿A qué hora dijo que llamaba Ken?_

 **Dios, soy insaciablemente horrible.**

* * *

 _Apoyo a Francia._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. He decido enfocar los pensamientos de Sucrette a cada chico de una manera un poco profunda para que veáis el enfoque y la percepción que tiene Sucrette sobre los chicos.**

 **Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, son 8105 palabras, os lo juro. Y tenéis que leerlo todo. ¡Todo! Para que os derritáis con el cariño que le tiene a Kentin y como va charlando sobre lo que ve en Armin poco a poco, aunque, que se hable más de Kentin no quiere decir nada, no estoy intentando deciros que él es el elegido, no. Para nada.**

 **No sé con quien se va a quedar.**

 **\- - - meh...**

 _PD1:_ ¡episodio 28, ven pronto de una jodida vez, puto!

 _PD2_ : Me gustan las patatas.

 _PD3_ : Me gustan las posdatas.

 _PD4_ : ¿Soy idiota, verdad?

 _PD5_ : DEJEN REVIEWS.

* * *

 _ **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho y que os haya encantado.**_

 _ **Dejadme vuestras opiniones en comentarios.**_

 _ **Subo si tengo 95 o 90 reviews. ¡Venga que nos queda poco!**_

 ** _Os amo Sucrettes._**


	11. Mostrando mi cara

**Hola, hola, soy Noah.  
**

 **Aprovechadme bien y comentad, que estoy inspiradísima. Estoy como, comentarios y sigo escribiendo por anticipado para subir un nuevo capítulo.**

 **¡HAN SUBIDO EL EPISODIO 28! Dios estoy tan contenta, no puedo esperar por el episodio 29, es como, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ. Aunque al mismo tiempo estoy triste, es como que estoy a tope de power, toda feliz y con mucha energía pero me entristece un poco el hecho de que ya no pueda ser la puta chica del harem...**

 **BSJBAKBDASKDSAD JSDNAJKNDN SDJASDNJKD SDBJKADBB ASJDBNJK CSADNJK A JASDHJKA DM, DASUD**

 **Estoy feliz, muy, muy feliz.**

 **En fin, ¿qué os pareció el episodio 28?**

 **Espero que me lo digáis en los comentarios, me haría ilusión saber vuestra opinión.**

* * *

Disclaimer

Los personajes pertenecen a **ChiNoMiko**. Solo los uso con el fin de lucro y de recibir reviews.

Luego hay algún que otro personaje de aparición leve sacado de **Eldarya** , un juego de **ChiNoMiko** , que también deberíais jugar (aunque está en francés hay guías increíbles que han traducido los capítulos).

Yo solo soy dueña de "mi Sucrette" y Leia.

* * *

 _ **Voy a responder comentarios abajo, en el primer hueco después del capítulo.**_

* * *

 **Mostrando mi cara.**

 **[** _Pienso destruir a quienes me intenten pisar_ **]**

La llamada de Kentin llegó justo cuando Nevra estaba en la ducha, Leia había llegado a casa, así que imaginaos que tan tarde era. _Y sí, luego de que se marchará Ezrael, Nevra pasó por aquí con la idea de que fuéramos al gimnasio y terminamos follando en vez de entrenando, ¿algún problema?_ No lo dude, y respondí al teléfono con una pequeña sonrisa que, obviamente, era de la satisfacción de dominar las acciones del chico apuesto que me amaba.

\- Hola- su voz al otro lado del teléfono suena firme y al mismo tiempo la siento vacilante.

\- Hola- mi voz suena dulce, quiero relajarlo. -¿Qué tal tu tarde?- pregunte fingiendo interés.

Me acomodo en mi cama, aun sin ropa, prestando atención de vez en cuando a lo que me comenta, como si todo lo que dijese fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, aunque fuese mierda, mi voz sonaría interesada. Estaba y no estaba atenta y me dedicaba a observar mi habitación y la ventana abierta, dejando entrar un poco de aire frío en el cubículo. Mis ojos se cerraron, acomodando la cabeza en la almohada agotada del ejercicio físico de hoy. Seguro que había adelgazado.

Cuando terminó su relato, me indicó con una frase que le contase yo que había hecho o que era interesante en mi vida el día de hoy. Me inventé alguna que otra tontería que no pasó hoy, para hacerle feliz al enterarse sobre mi vida. Hablamos de estupideces que podrían compararse con minucias y pasamos a hablar de nuestro encuentro en la cafetería.

\- Pues sí, la verdad es que vamos mucho, aunque nos cueste un poco el viaje en autobús, merece la pena, es una cafetería encantadora- _Y no es solo lo único encantador de allí, Saúl es lo que merece más la pena._

Su voz sonó a través del aparato, ignoré mis pensamientos, centrándome en entender y enfocar sus frases salir de esos labios carnosos que siempre me había negado a besar por miedo a romper esa característica timidez e inocencia que lo adornaban. Y ahora, mi deseo crecía por momentos. _Irónico._

\- Mi madre adora los pastelitos de allí, por eso vamos mucho- me informa.

\- Normal, su repostería es increíble- respondo, apoyando su mención.

\- Sí… quizás…- traga saliva con fuerza. –Quizás podríamos tener una cita, allí…

Me esperaba que tuviese que tener citas con él. No es de la clase de chicos que esperan sexo y ya, el sería más bien el típico romántico que da flores y regala bombones. Me esperaba que al salir con él, tendría un trabajo bastante difícil y que me costaría convencerle para hacerle caer bajo las riendas de la pasión que llevaba dentro y aún no había soltado. Lo sabía y lo tenía asumido. Pero grandes avances conllevan grandes responsabilidades.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre, a parte de romper el hilo de mis pensamientos, me descoloca de la llamada y pierdo el contacto de las palabras de Kentin.

\- ¿Me dejas tu pintalabios caro y bueno?- me pregunta Leia en voz muy baja. Ni siquiera se ha dignado en llamar o pedir permiso, _maldita maleducada._

\- ¿Para qué?- preguntó, aun con el teléfono en la oreja.

\- Uh… para una cita… me apetecería pasar tiempo contigo- me responde Kentin, completamente confundido y triste por la contestación, al otro lado de la línea. _Mierda, se me había pasado._

\- Oh, lo siento Kentin- Digo, intentando relajarle. –Hablaba con Leia, me ha pedido el pintalabios- mi aviso le hace dar un suspiro agradable, como si estuviera muy aliviado de mis palabras. –Te hablo ahora, dame dos minutos.

\- Vale-

Pongo el móvil en mi hombro y alzo una ceja, curiosa por saber a dónde va, esperando pacientemente a que me explicases que pasaba para pedir prestado un pintalabios tan bueno, porque en serio, me había costado más de lo que os imagináis.

\- James, gala benéfica, asistir- resume como si fuera un indio.

\- Oh- digo. –Primer cajón- señaló la cómoda al lado de mi escritorio, y la veo sonreír feliz.

Resoplo y la observo esperando pacientemente a que se retire de mi cuarto tras coger el pintalabios que me pidió, pero sigue ahí, con esa sonrisa pícara, burlándose del hecho de tener a cuatro chicos al mismo día e intentar ligar con Saúl al mismo tiempo. _¿Qué? No me culpen porque estén buenorros y causen a mis hormonas bailes._

\- Solo vete y arréglate de una vez.

\- No sé si quiero hacerlo-

\- Leia- pongo los ojos en blanco. Y veo como se mueve hacia la derecha y deja que mi chico vampiro pase, con una toalla atada a la cintura, mojado… dios, que bueno está. –Leia, vete ya- la aviso, recorriendo con la vista el cuerpo de Nevra, para, acto seguido, pasar la lengua por mis labios. Causando una sonrisa pícara en el azabache de ojos azules.

\- Aguafiestas- dice con una sonrisa y se va, no sin antes darle una mirada totalmente pervertida a Nevra y silbarle como lo hacen los obreros.

Ruedo los ojos. Ella siempre está coqueteando con Nevra, porque sabe que aunque sea de mis favoritos me la suda un poco si se acuesta con alguna de ellas. Me inclino en la cama, poniendo el teléfono en la oreja para acto seguido empezar a hablar con Kentin de nuevo.

\- Ya está, siento haber tardar tanto, Leia no sé quería ir de aquí- explico. Sé que no tengo que hacerlo, porque él no es nadie para pedírmelas y tampoco para exigirlas, pero se supone que es mi novio y las novias son amables con sus parejas.

\- No pasa nada- me dice. Casi puedo sentir su sonrisa salir y ocupar su rostro.

\- ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

\- De Full H- me dice.

\- Oh sí- digo fingiendo interés. –Es un sitio encantador- digo, y creo que anteriormente también lo he repetido.

\- Sí… ¿quién es el camarero ese, por cierto?-

\- Oh… Saúl- _estás celoso._ –Un gran amigo, ¿por?

\- Venga ya, es imposible que ese tipo solo quiera ser tu amigo.

\- Y aunque quiera ser más... A mí me gustas tú-

Me gustas al menos tanto como para decirte que eres el único y posponer el plan de meter a Saúl en la cama, claro. Pero solo hasta que te tranquilices, Kentin, o debería decir… Ken.

\- Me gustas mucho- continuó. –Así que, no importa que chico se me ponga delante, yo siempre te elegiré a ti-

\- Yo también te escogeré a ti ante las demás.

Las frías manos de Nevra, recorren mis piernas y se acercan con lentitud hasta mi zona intima, lentamente avanzan, causándome escalofríos pequeños. Lo encaro con una ceja alzada llena de sorpresa y espero que me explique porque está haciendo esto ahora, cuando debería estar vistiéndose y yéndose.

\- Una última vez…- me susurra.

Niego con la cabeza. Y continuó hablando con Kentin, se ha puesto cursi y blando, aunque me desagrade necesito aguantar. Continuamos charlando de cosas dulces como el caramelo y continua rebajándose a todo lo que le digo, enamorándose como nunca antes y dejándose arrastrar por las mentiras que todos deseamos oir…

 _Los hombres son demasiado fáciles._

 **[…]**

Los rayos de sol chocan en mi cara, incomodándome un poco, así que me retuerzo y oculto bajo las mantas. Odio el sol por las mañanas _ugh._

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, aun tapada hasta la cabeza con las frazadas, así la claridad no me molestaría tanto. Parpadeando, luego de intuir que más o menos estaba acostumbrada a la luz, me destapé, sentándome en la cama aun con las mantas cubriendo mi cuerpo, al menos un trozo de él, y desvíe la mirada para encontrarme al patán durmiendo a mi lado y resople.

\- Levántate Nevra, la universidad empieza en una hora.

\- No quiero- su voz de niño pequeño resonó por toda la estancia.

Ni se os ocurra preguntar que desde cuando dejo que alguien duerma aquí conmigo, ni siquiera sé porque lo he dejado dormir a mi lado está noche. Solo se quedó porque ambos caímos rendidos y ya era demasiado tarde. Por supuesto que habíamos repetido otra vez más, bueno, no solo una vez, más de dos, claro que primero me hizo explicarle quien era el chico "tan único para mí", pero eso ya es otra historia.

Sonreí ampliamente y me levanté, destapándolo del todo. Los gruñidos que expresan son sensuales y me dan ganas de follármelo una vez más, pero rechazo la idea al saber que tenemos clases los dos y yo soy alguien responsable. _¿Increíble, no?_

\- Si no te levantas tú, te levanto yo a patadas- lo golpeo en la cabeza con un poco de fuerza. Causando un quejido de molestia en él.

\- ¿Sabes? Las chicas lindas dan besos a sus amantes para que despierten, ¿podrías tomar ejemplo?

\- Y una mierda- me rió y me levanto de la cama. –Tienes que vestirte e irte, en nada yo me iré al instituto y tú tienes que ir a la universidad, te recuerdo que está lejos, así que ponte las pilas.

Nevra se incorpora un poco, mirándome fijamente con los ojos llenos de pasión, sé que ahora que me ve completamente desnuda no quiere ir a la universidad, y yo tampoco querría si no pensase en alguien esperándome en el sótano… solo si él no estuviese allí, yo me quedaría. Pero las cosas no son así.

\- Ni lo pienses- me pavoneó y me voy a darme una ducha.

Casi puedo sentir su resignación y me encanta. Llegaré a tiempo, más que a tiempo, muy temprano, me llevaré a todos esos chicos de calle y caerán ante mí pidiendo más de mí. No hay duda, _yo siempre gano_.

 **[…]**

Tras un fogoso beso de Nevra, me bajo de su coche y comienzo a caminar hacia el instituto, el chico se va sin esperar a que entre al recinto. Es normal. Si alguien lo ve aquí, lo dejaré para siempre y él no quiere privarse de perder mi cuerpo, y menos aún, el placer que le doy. _Él sabe cuál es su lugar en esta relación o como queráis llamarla._

Caminó, atravesando el patio hasta la entrada principal, donde el trío de brujas aparecen de sopetón. Parecen pokèmon salvajes, cuando menos te lo esperas salen de la hierba alta, solo que estás salen de los rincones para joder y no para dejarse amansar o capturarse y obedecer.

\- Mira quien tenemos aquí…- sonríe la rubia, con una mirada celeste que manda pestes hacia mí.

\- Es doña Perfecta- Charlotte ataca con sus estúpidos referentes.

\- Sí. ¿De dónde sale eso?- dice Li refiriéndose a mi ropa y señalándola. -¿De una tienda de caridad o del vertedero?

Se echan a reir las tres, como burlándose de mí. Creyéndose superiores a mi inteligencia y a mí forma de ser, claramente falsa pero real para ellas. Divisó a Nath, y veo que nos ha visto. Quizás pueda hacer algo para que está idiota aprenda la lección.

\- Eres realmente una imbécil- digo con la voz cargada de burla. –Una pieza en mi tablero que no sirve para nada- sonrió y alzó mi vista. –Vas a aprender cuál es tu lugar, mocosa.

Me hago la víctima, me pongo las manos en mi rostro y comienzo a llorar, el dolor es expresado de una manera brillante que nadie dirá que es falsa, en seguida siento las puertas abrirse, Nathaniel sale a mi encuentro y me abraza firmemente, girándose para ver a Amber.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces Amber?- frunce el ceño. –No puedo creerme que te estés comportando así. ¡Iré directo a la directora!

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?- Chilla la chica rubia. –¡Si no le hemos hecho nada! ¡Está fingiendo!

\- N-Nath- lo aprieto, sintiendo también que me apretuja más contra él. Eso es, ahora la directora os castigará, y cuando os castigue acabaré mi trabajo de poneros en vuestro lugar, os arrepentiréis de todo.

\- ¡Me estás decepcionando mucho Amber!

Levanto la vista y sonrió, mis ojos están brillando, completamente secos y las tres arpías abren la boca como nunca al darse cuenta de que estoy fingiendo. Muevo mis labios, hablando sin hablar. " _Voy a acabar con vosotras"_

 **[…]**

Nathaniel me acompaña a la sala de delegados para "relajarme", yo simplemente gimoteo un poco más haciendo que soy la victima del asunto. Aunque lo soy. He sido molestada durante mucho tiempo y es la hora de devolverle a Amber el favor.

\- Lo siento…- suspira suavemente colocándose frente a mí.

Me tapo la cara con las manos, Nathaniel es un santo, es un chico demasiado bueno y perfecto, el sería mi tipo, alguien que sigue las normas y es obediente, el tímido que se deja doblegar. Jamás ha levantado la voz a un profesor y siempre ha dejado en claro que sigue las órdenes. Es demasiado bueno y eso me gusta. Una fachada, claramente, que adoro corromper.

\- Lo siento yo…- musito con la voz ahogada y un montón de sollozos. –Soy una idiota… Amber tiene razón.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no tiene razón!

\- Sí… ¡soy una idiota por pensar que tú…!- aprieto los ojos y sollozo. _Dios, que me den el Óscar a la mejor actriz._ –Da igual, olvídalo.

\- ¿Qué tú qué?- preguntó, agarrándome por los hombros. Veo desesperación, ansiedad, quiere oirlo, está listo para mí. Lo veo en su cara.

\- Olvídalo- _Oh, primero joder a Amber, luego tú._

Lo aparto con suavidad y corro fuera. Esto sembrará discordia entre Amber y su adorado hermanito. Está vez, _yo gano._

 **[…]**

Disimuladamente avancé hasta donde se encontraba el sótano, allí me vería con Armin, sin duda alguna no me vendría mal verlo ahora. Y más relajarme de este estrés que se había formado.

Suspiré hondo, caminando a paso rápido y situándome a unos centímetros antes de la puerta, tome la perilla de la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios la abro sin titubear. La suavidad, con la que mi mano se deslizo me hizo sorprenderme, pues no conjuntaba con mi impaciencia de lanzarme e hipnotizar al gamer.

Baje los escalones aún más lento y sonreí. Sonreí como si se tratase de algo fuera de lo normal y de verdad me encantase, corrí hacia Armin y me lancé hacia él, saltando en sus rodillas una vez que me miró con atención. Casi suelta la consola de la impresión, pero la sostuvo con su mano y me abrazó con suavidad.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien, ¿y tú?

\- Bueno, mejor ahora- me acomodo en su pecho. -¿A qué jugabas?

\- Smash Bross.

\- Oh, ¿puedo jugar?

Asiente con una sonrisa dulce y engancho la consola, incorporándome bien, dejándole ver la pantalla y recibiendo su abrazo en mi cintura gustosamente. Me gustaba que tomase esa iniciativa, eso significaba que estaba comenzando a desear mi tacto, era una buena señal.

Estuve jugando unos cuantos minutos, hasta que me di cuenta de que en apenas unos instantes empezarían las clases. Me levante de sopetón, sabiendo que a esta hora es cuando llegaba Castiel y Lysandro y ambos entraban al sótano, había que irse. Miré a mí querido Armin y supe que se acabo el momento Sumin, _no sé es el nombre de nuestra pareja, Sumin, ¿os gusta?_.

\- Vámonos, empezarán las clases- dije con suavidad, observando la mirada confusa del azabache por mi levantamiento sorpresivo.

\- Vale- se levanta a mi compás y se acerca a mí. Cierro mis ojos al ver cual es su intención.

Me besa. Me besa hasta que no pude respirar más. Me gusta que tome la iniciativa. _Oh sí, suéltate nene._

 **[…]**

El timbre de clases ha sonado. Así que, vamos entrando algunos alumnos y yo.

Me siento en mi lugar de siempre y abro mis libros, veo a Nathaniel de soslayo que se mueve hacia mí, desvió la mirada, ignorándole, como si estuviera dolida. Oh sí, Amber iba a acabar siendo odiada por su hermanito.

\- Su…- comenzó a hablar Nathaniel.

Me retuerzo como si estuviese dolida, cosa que lo destroza porque puedo ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, estoy segura de que ahora tendrá una charla con Amber, y la rubia vendrá a maldecirme, en ese momento yo simplemente la patearé bien fuerte en su punto débil. Castiel.

\- Su yo…-

\- Nath, ¿nos sentamos juntos?- Melody lo aborda y lo aleja de mí.

Gracias por eso, ahora a Nath le resultará todavía más duro el hecho de separarse de mí, enfurecerá contra Amber y ella será firmemente puesta en su lugar y aplastada como la vil mosca que era. Iba a hacer que la rubia oxigenada pagase su insoportable ruido, que la gente llamaba voz.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?- oigo la voz de Alexy.

Asiento con una sonrisa y me giro a verlo. Empieza a hablarme de algo que la verdad no entiendo muy bien, es algo sobre compras y que su hermano está suspirando mucho por algo y que está… no sé qué ha dicho, me quede inmersa en mi propio mundo, así que, simplemente finjo escucharlo y asiento de vez en cuando.

 _No es que no "aprecie" a Alexy._ Me parece un chico bastante interesante y rezaría por poder tirármelo. Pero... es completamente gay. Aunque usase mis mejores armas de seducción, lo que le pondría la polla dura sería un Kentin desnudo... Aunque puedo afirmar que a mí también me la pondría dura si la tuviese y fuese gay. Además, en ciertas medidas, siempre me escucha y preocupa por mí, aun así, las cosas por las que se preocupa son falsas.

 _Lo único serio fue Debrah._ Pero ella me las pagó caro, la que armaron los alumnos del Sweet Amoris que me apoyaban y además de esa, la nunca contada, lo que pasó fuera del instituto.

Una vez que salí del instituto, la capturé y le destroce la cara a puñetazos. _Voy a kick boxing, practico boxeo, es obvio que iba a partirle la cara._ Luego de permitirle ver cuanta gente estaba detrás de su culo para matarla a hostias, mis amigas de la uni y los del Amoris, se asusto. Transgiverse un poco la verdad a las universitarias, que no tardaron en ayudarme a acojonarla. La gota que colmó el vaso de su miedo, fue en el momento que casi la dejo inconsciente. Si no fuera por Nevra y su "vas a matarla, ya ha sido suficiente", ahí aprendió su dicho "las apariencias engañan" o lo de "todos tenemos una máscara perfecta".

Le juré arruinarle la vida si se volvía a acercar a mi harem y a los del Sweet Amoris, bueno, a cualquier lugar en el que yo estuviese presente, porque si la veía, la mataría de verdad. _**Y si lo hacía, nadie su cuerpo encontraría.**_

\- ¿Entonces qué te parece?- mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de Alexy y su mano en mi hombro.

\- Sí, bueno, supongo que está bien.

\- ¡Sabía que te gustaría!

\- Eh… sí- _¿De qué mierda está hablando?_

\- Si no os molesta…- la voz de Priya sonó detrás de mí. –Me gustaría ir.

\- ¡Y no os olvidéis de mí!- se alza Rosalya.

\- Em… ¿y cuándo sería?- pregunta Iris, acoplándose a la conversación.

\- Supongo que está bien el sábado- sonrió Rosalya ampliamente.

\- No puedo- afirmó. _Sí puedes, no quieres._ –Pero id vosotros, yo prometo ir contigo a donde quieras otro día- sonrió hacia Alexy, que hace un puchero triste.

\- ¡Pero…!- se resigna. -¿Y si buscamos otro día?- pregunta.

\- No hace falta. Id vosotros, ya iré yo otro día.

\- Uh… ¡pero no quiero ver la misma peli dos veces seguidas!

 _Aaaaah. El cine._

Miro sus rosados ojos. Bien, lo capto, pero igualmente ir al cine no tiene gracia si no vas con un tío, ya sabes, para hacer manitas… Sonrió al saber que me he escaqueado sin problemas de otra quedada con los chicos, sí. Llevo semanas así, librándome de estos chicos que buscan a toda costa llevarse bien con la heroína de Sweet Amoris, _sí, yo._

Antes de que responda que veremos otra, la profesora de lengua entra en clase y nos manda a nuestros sitios, la cantidad de gente que hay alrededor de mi mesa se dispersa y ocupa su puesto, sonrió de lado al librarme de esas atenciones innecesarias y saco mis libros. Alexy no para de observarme, y tras abrir todo en su diversa página, lo miró atentamente esperando algún gesto o signo que me diga que quiere. Él me sonríe dulcemente y se inclina hacia mi oído para susurrarme algo, asegurándose de que la profesora Rogers no nos mira.

\- ¿Si tienes novio me lo dirías?

\- Por supuesto- _que no lo haría._

\- Eres un cielo- me abraza y apechuga contra él. –Te quiero tanto, Su.

Nuestro abrazo causa una gran mueca en la señorita Rogers, quien nos fulmina con la mirada y nos dice que nos ahorremos el coqueteo para cuando vayamos a un bar de zumos. _¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿De otra época quizás?_

Tras el pequeño reclamo, la clase comienza, y siento las miradas de Kentin fijas en mí de vez en cuando, sonrió hacia él y le guiñó un ojo para luego, continuar atendiendo y tomando notas, no me gustaría perderme alguna explicación que nos den, los finales están a la vuelta de la esquina, y realmente espero llevar matriculas en mis notas. Quizás no pegue en mí. Vamos a ver, es normal que os extrañe que sea tan perfecta.

Mis padres jamás me piden las notas, es más, mi madre ahora puede costearse cualquier universidad del mundo, incluso mandarme a China a estudiar si se lo pido, con gastos totales, y mi padre otro tanto de lo mismo. Ambos tienen buenos puestos de trabajo y muchísimo dinero. Y ahí la cuestión, ¿si no me piden nada por qué pierdo el tiempo estudiando? Todo tiene su justificación y es que yo, Sucrette Darcy, adoro plenamente superarme a mí misma.

La sirena indica el intercambio, las horas van pasando, con ellas en el recreo, el cual me pasó con Farres hablando un poco, como tutor sobre la situación de mi familia, cosa que se podría haber ahorrado.

Así siguen pasando las horas, sentada con Alexy y Rosalya, y alternando. Hasta que llega el final de las clases. Una vez que toca la sirena, huyo despavorida hacia el pasillo, como si me quemase estar un minuto más en la silla, pero tengo que hacer algo importante, buscar a Kentin y quedar con él para tener mi dichosa cita, _¡espero que no sea una pastelada horrible que no la aguanta ni la más cursi!_

En mi huida hasta donde podría estar Kentin, quien también salto de su clase al acabar pero sin recoger sus útiles escolares, choqué contra la bruja horrible, Amber.

\- ¡Espero que estés contenta!- chilla, situando sus manos en sus caderas.

\- Lo estoy- sonrió burlonamente. –Y eso no es ni la mitad de lo que pienso hacerte- le digo con la voz ensombrecida. –Vas a pagar cada una de ellas hasta que llores, y empezaré quitándote el aprecio de tu adorado hermanito- susurré.

\- ¡Amber! ¿¡Qué te dije!?- Nath entra en escena y me pone detrás de él muy protectoramente.

\- ¡El..ella!- chilla con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Ella qué? ¡¿Vas a volver a decir que ella fue la que te provoco y solo finge?! ¡No es como tú!- chilló Nathaniel enfurecido.

\- ¡Te estás dejando llevar por ella! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Le gusta Castiel! ¡No te quiere a ti!

\- ¡T-tú ere..eres… horrible!- chille entre lágrimas, obviamente falsas. –Solo sigue empeorándolo todo. ¡Tú sabes que me gusta tu…- agaché la vista tras la pausa, como si Amber lo hiciese todo aposta, y tras comprobar que nadie había reparado en nosotros. continué mi frase. -¡Sabes que me gusta Nath!- mi gritito agudo pero al mismo tiempo silencioso choco en oídos del delegado, ruborizándose completamente.

Hui de allí para empeorarlo todo.

Era obvio que Amber amaba a su hermano, que si él dejaba de hablarle a ella, se pondría tan triste o un poco más que cuando se enteró de que su padre prácticamente le zurraba de lo lindo, pues lo perdería del todo.

Amber solo había sido una niña mimada que lo había tenido todo y eso le hacía creer que podía maltratar y aplastar los sentimientos de los demás. Y sobre todo, intentar superarme a mí, por-sobre todas las cosas. Y obviamente, iba a machacarla. Arrebatándole todo lo que tenía y quería. Primero sería a su amado hermano y luego a su Castiel, y finalmente apartaría a su querida mamá y a su papá de su casa, ¿cómo? Já. Que os lo voy a decir. _Lo bueno se hace esperar, ¿no?_

Mis pasos me llevaron a fuera del edificio, al patio, frene mi carrera y caminé en vez de trotar como idiota despechada. Cambié mi cara de rechazada por una sonrisa malvada que adornó mi fino rostro, quitando esas falsas lágrimas de mi cara y me dirigí hacia el club de jardinería, donde seguramente estaría el militar.

Para mi sorpresa, Kentin estaba hablando con Jade y no solo, eso ni siquiera se me pasaba por la mente, me encaminé corriendo hacia él y sonreí al verlos hablar tan cercanamente.

\- Kentin… Jade- llame, sabiendo que se celaría si nombraba primero a Jade que a él.

\- ¡Sucrette!- exclamaron ambos sorprendidísimos, el militar enormemente sonrojado. _¿Qué mierda están tramando?_

\- ¿Qué pasa?- me reí, fingiendo que no me importaba nada lo que estaban hablando. –Me miráis como si fuera un espejismo o algo.

\- No, por supuesto que no- Kentin corrió hacia mí abrazándome del cuello y depositando un suave beso en mi sien. Jade fulminó mis ojos con su mirada, pidiendo explicaciones.

\- Ok- me reí entre dientes, mirando enternecida al militar. -¿Entonces podemos irnos?

El chico asiente y veo que mira a Jade con una mueca de "hablamos después, ¿bien?" y cuando nos giramos, me tocó a mí. Le mande al chico de cabellos verdes una mirada igual a la de mi novio, solo que con una sonrisa coqueta, que oculte perfectamente girando mi rostro con rapidez.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunta, una vez que salimos del patio.

\- Ve por tus cosas, quiero hablar contigo de nuestra cita- A diferencia de él y yo si cogí mis cosas.

El chico asiente y trota hasta el edificio para coger sus materiales escolares, parece emocionado, sonrió satisfecha al ver que realmente me desea tanto como para obedecerme y mi sonrisa se anchea por mi cara cuando veo a mi otro novio y a Alexy acercándose a mi vera.

\- ¿Segura que no puedes ir al cine?- me pregunta una vez ya está a mi lado.

\- Absolutamente.

\- Pero…

\- Oh, venga, ¡seguro que podemos ir tú y yo otro día!- sonrió a Alexy.

Me mira atento, esperando que le explique porque no puedo, algo que no se lo voy a decir, porque uno no tengo planes y dos, aunque supiera mis planes, no le diría nada de lo que tengo en mente, que posiblemente fuese sexo. Parece resignarse porque sus inquisitivas miradas cesan.

\- Entonces… ¿te acompañamos a casa?- me pregunta sonriendo.

\- No- niego. -Tengo cosas que hablar con Ken- sonrió, pero al ver como Armin curva su sonrisa en una mueca enorme, intento remediarlo. –Echo de menos a mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Mejor amigo?- Alexy alza las cejas curioso.

\- Completamente- les digo. –Pero bueno, ¿qué tal estáis? ¿Lleváis bien los exámenes?

\- No tanto como la empollona- se ríe, tras referirse a mí, el peliazul.

\- Es obvio que es imposible llevarlo como tú- me dice mi otro novio.

\- Exageráis. No lo he preparado tanto- _intenta ser modesta, perra._ Me digo a mi misma, riéndome por dentro por mentir descaradamente.

Iba a recibir respuesta de Armin, pero Kentin llega corriendo y me sujeta por el cuello, como en el club de jardinería, pasando su brazo y estrujándome contra él, sonrió felizmente al verlo tan entusiasmado, me pone de buen humor. Mirándome, Kentin, fijamente hacia mí, como si fuese lo único que pudiese ver, me deslice de su agarre con mucha suavidad por las miradas que nos lanzaban los gemelos.

\- Bueno… nosotros nos vamos- Las palabras salen, removiéndome incómoda cosa que en el fondo lo estoy de verdad.

La mirada de Alexy no es para nada feliz, mira a Kentin herido y totalmente deprimido, no le ha gustado que ni siquiera los haya saludado. Sobre todo, no le parece bien que se haya lanzado a mí y le haya restregado por la cara, _aunque él no lo sepa_ , que le gustan las chicas y que no tiene una oportunidad con él.

Por supuesto que Armin sigue el ejemplo de su hermano gemelo, mira a Kentin como si quisiera comerse su alma como el Kishin Asura, parece totalmente furioso, no le ha gustado que me haya tomado así con tanta confianza. _Estás celoso, pero yo voy a hacer que pierdas esos celos a lamidas._

\- Claro- dice Alexy, no muy feliz con la respuesta. Sonrió, intentando calmarle, aunque realmente fue su problema por no darse cuenta de lo mucho que le intereso a Kentin. _Su culpa por enamorarse de imposibles._

\- Esto… sí- responde sin siquiera mirarlos, solo fijando sus verdosos orbes en mí, como si fuera un tesoro o la maravilla del universo.

Empujó a Kentin antes de que ambos se den cuenta de que algo raro le pasa al militar a mi lado, antes de que sospechen que "nos gustamos". Salimos de allí, medianamente separados y nos dirigimos hacia el parque.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo en la cafetería o llevas mucha prisa para ir a casa a comer?

\- No, está bien. Vamos- pone su mano en mi espalda, y sonrió firmemente, mientras camino a la cafetería, donde tomaremos algo y planearemos lo que haremos. Supongo que el militar tendrá algo en mente.

La cafetería que está al lado del instituto es un lugar que no está tan mal, los empleados son muy educados y respetuosos, jamás incumplen la primera regla "el cliente siempre tiene la razón", y se esfuerzan para que todos sus servicios sean eficientes.

Tomamos asiento en los sofás del fondo, mirándonos de frente, me acomodó y dejo la mochila a mi lado. Nos miramos fijamente hasta que decido poner la situación en palabras en vez de miradas deseosas y suspiró.

\- Quiero tener nuestra cita ya- digo.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Pues… eso es lo que quiero saber. ¿Tienes planes? ¿Te apetece ir a algún lugar donde no hayamos estado?- _y donde Armin no pueda encontrarme._

\- Tenía una idea en mente…- me dice, arrastrando las palabras. –Si te parece bien.

\- ¡Me encantaría!- asiento. -¿Cuándo?

\- Em… el viernes-

\- ¡Oh, en dos días! ¡Genial!- sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo cuando llega el camarero a tomarnos nota. _Cuanto antes empiece, antes lo llevaré a mi cama._

El camarero llega a nuestra mesa, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Pedimos unos refrescos ambos, yo una coca cola y Kentin un Nestea, que nos traen felizmente y con mucha rapidez, sin hacerse esperar.

Una vez el tema de la cita está solucionado, _no me ha dicho nada porque según él es una sorpresa,_ nos ponemos a hablar de cosas sin sentido, recuerdos que hemos tenido, sin mencionar a su fachada de Ken.

\- ¿Y te acuerdas de aquella vez que estabas detrás de mí, preocupado porque me fuera a caer, y resbalaste?

\- Sí, sí, emite los datos, corriste hacia mi preocupada y te caíste encima de mí.

\- Oye, ¡eso puede pasarle a cualquiera!- me defiendo.

\- A cualquiera como tú- ríe.

\- No soy tan torpe-

\- Hace dos semanas- _uh, antes de que empezásemos._ –Me viste y tropezaste, tirando todos los papeles que trasladabas con Nathaniel.

\- ¿Vas a recordarlo toda tu vida solo porque me comí el suelo al verte?

\- Prefiero recordar cómo te enredaste con la correa de Cookie y resbalaste comiendo hierba.

\- Eres muy cruel- me hago la herida y él se ríe. -Y no comí hierba- aclaró.

\- Sabes que me gustas así, ¿no?-

Asiento. Y sonrió dulcemente, cojo mi vaso y bebo un poco de mi bebida, guiñó un ojo y dejo el vaso en la mesa, para susurrar un cierra los ojos. Lo hace. Sin siquiera preguntarme porque debería. Me gusta. Me levanto, haciendo el menor ruido posible, y me dejo caer en el sofá a su lado, con muchísima suavidad para que no se alerte.

\- Gira la cabeza hacia la derecha- puede sentir mi voz cerca.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Me preguntas eso ahora?- bromeo.

\- Um… supongo que sí.

\- Por fa…- digo suavemente.

\- Vale…-

Kentin giró su cabeza hacia mí. Y yo me inclinó un poco hacia él, controlando mi suave respiración, para, con mis manos coger suavemente su cara y arrastrarla hacia mí, chocando mis labios contra los suyos en una suave danza de cariño, al menos eso es lo que intentaba que pareciese. No tardó en besarme de vuelta, con la misma suavidad que yo le besaba a él.

Sentí sus manos apoderarse de mis caderas, acercándome a él con mucha suavidad, y devorándonos los labios aún más fuerte. Y seguiríamos besándonos... si no fuera por el camarero, que carraspeo en un tono avergonzado, haciendo que nos separásemos de sopetón.

\- ¿Um?

\- Lo siento- incómodo baja su vista. -¿Quieren algo más?

\- No, ya nos vamos- digo. Apretando la mano de Kentin que está tenso.

\- Uh, de acuerdo. Pasad por mostrador.

Asiento y, cuando desaparece, picoteo los labios de Kentin. Sonriendo y mirándolo aun a sus ojitos verdes.

\- Es tarde, hay que ir a comer- sonrió. –Seguro que tus padres te esperan.

\- Sí…- sonríe.

Agradezco que no mencione el hecho de que nadie me espera, solo Leia, aunque ella se irá mañana por el rollo de sus padres y ahí estaré completamente sola y sin nadie. ¿Qué genial no? _Lo dudo_.

Kentin me sonrió dulcemente y apoyó sus labios contra los míos, aun sujetando con dulzura mi mano.

\- Te quiero- me dice y yo le sonrió, para picotear de nuevo su boca.

 _Oh sí, los hombres son realmente fáciles de manipular._

 **[…]**

La despedida con Kentin se me hace realmente corta, y aprovecho para dar un paseo, aun no son las tres, así que, pasaré por las tiendas a ver los escaparates, daré un poco más de vuelta, pero no es para tanto. Mis ojos se van a los diferentes vidrios que me ofrecen prendas, joyas y zapatos. Paso la panadería, la tienda de Leigh y alguna que otra tienda, hasta el quiosco.

Nunca me he parado, quizás debería hacerlo. Cosa que es el mayor error que cometí.

Frunzo el ceño al pararme en un quiosco que ofrece unas revistas para chicas, los papeles que pasteladas, que se pasan por revistas, estúpidas que creían sobre los romances y las mariconadas que las redactoras escribían con pseudónimos para hacer creer que había muchas incrédulas que leían su revista. Algo así a lo Peggy, con rumores y cotilleos sobre mis "relaciones", era la mierda que a ella le encantaba, solo que en esa revista se hablaba de famosos y se los criticaba cuando no se podían inventar cosas. _Malditas idiotas._

No hubiera reparado en esas chorradas si no fuera por la portada de "LoloLove", la revista más chorra, cursi y vomita-arcoíris que no sirve para nada más que perder el tiempo. Me recorrió algo en la espina dorsal y no pude evitar comprarla y estrujarla entre mis manos, ahora pálidas de la sorpresa.

Puta mierda bendita.

En la portada de la mierda-revista, se encontraba una foto de Viktor, sí, mi Viktor, mi exnovio más querido de todos, mi único amor de toda la vida y mi mejor amigo, el primero, el de mi infancia estaba ahí. En la puta portada, besándose con una tía anoréxica, prácticamente, con grandes pechos y un trasero prominente.

La repulsión que sentí, el odio que me recorrió fue jodidamente intenso, la abrí con frustración y con mucha brusquedad, rompiendo un trozo de la portada. No me importo en lo más mínimo, un trozo de papel inservible y que total solo me había comprado para ver que decían sobre él y sobre la puta… digo esa chica.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Y lo odiaba aún más.

La parafernalia escrita en esa mierda, solo decía puras chorradas. Lo leí una vez más, y otra vez más. Así hasta que me lo aprendí de memoria, hasta el final.

 _"Viktor H. hijo de uno de nuestros directivos de empresa más importante ha iniciado una hermosa relación con nuestra modelo de Victoria Secret, hija de un codiciado empresario con el cual sus dominios hacen negocios, Skylar Mikesmall._

 _Tras una pequeña entrevista la pareja Skytor, no puede estar más feliz con ello, declarando más de una vez más lo muy enamorados que están el uno del otro. Nos han dicho en varias entrevistas, a parte del famoso programa Famous, que habían estado enamorados durante años y que, ahora que estaban juntos y que ambos esperaban que durará para siempre"_

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Aritsuki246:

 _La verdad es que no tenía pensado en nadie en especial, ¿quieres sugerirme a la siguiente víctima de Su?_

Yukina22

 _Me alegro de que te encanta, eso me hace enormemente feliz. ¡Gracias por apoyarlos, ellos te lo agradecen!_

Guest:

 _Me alegro de que te encante mi Sucrette, creo que es muy original el hecho de que la Sucrette sea la manipuladora y la chica mala. Es la primera vez que_

Bladlihg: 

_Sí, ella aprecia al Ken anterior, pues era el único chico que le inspiraba confianza, y lo confirmó cuando él la siguió al Sweet Amoris. ¿Sentirse culpable por jugar a tantas bandas? ¡Pues espera chica! ¡Aun no empezamos! JAJAJA. Ahora ya salió, ¿qué te pareció? A mi me entristece que ya vayan a ser novios o que ya sepan sus sentimientos, ahora va a ser como, ¿Y mi Kentin? ¿Y mi Armin? ¡Ya no hay citas con ellos! Solo con mi amado Castiel. Solo eso :( voy a llorar._ _Y respecto a lo del yuri, pues lo dije porque ese día hablamos de ello unas amigas y yo, me inspiré y al mismo tiempo no. Solo buscaba vuestra opinión, pero no es fijo._

Love You Guest

 _Me alegro de que te haya parecido intenso, busco eso, al menos eso es lo que espero. Me alegra que te guste, sigo intentando mejorar poco a poco y que os guste, me hace realmente feliz. Ya actualicé, espero que sea de tu agrado. ¡Y qué te pongas de buen humor me haces más feliz!_

 _PD: Las patatas están muy ricas, sép._

 _PD2: Los posdatas son geniales, algo estúpidos, pero genialeeees._

 _PD3: ¡YO TAMBIÉN SOY TEAM CASTIEL! ¡ES TAN... CASTIEL! JAJAJJAJA_

Affinity

 _¿Con tantas cosas a esta altura? No sé que te ha pasado, pero el hecho de que necesites capítulos de mi fic, me hace muy feliz. En serio, me enterneces y me dan ganas de actualizar más. No me las des, vosotras sois las que me animáis. Adoro a Ezrael, es tan hijo de su mamá, que me dan ganas de que se enamoré de mi para que se joda entre sufrimientos y se trague sus palabras, aunque personalmente prefiero a Nevra, es tan... asjdaskjbdasjk eso. En fin, que ya viene mucho Kentin, es uno de mis chicos, aunque amo más a Cassy jaja. Claro que va a repetir, va a repetir varias veces hasta el final. jajaja, Armin está muy bien, es genial, jo._

Gritt Guest.

 _Me alegro de que te encante el capítulo, ¡yo también te amo mi Su-Gritt! Muchas gracias por reconocer mi esfuerzo. Sí, lo son, es que creo que siempre serían así, sobre todo Armin. La verdad, no es necesario, más adelante decidiréis vosotras con que se quedará. Dios, que me digas que es una de las pocas que lees me hace tan feliz, ¡Muchísimas gracias te amo mucho ajbdasjj! De nada, gracias a ti por leerme._

Ana Guest

 _¿Torturar al gamer en que sentido? ¡Porque eso suena bien! Y sí, Kentin es un amor._

Vivi Guest

 _Sí, Ez es monopolizador, cosa que le dará muchos problemas. Laeti es desafortunada porque se ciega en los estereotipos de los cuentos de hadas que siempre escuchó, pero quien sabe si cambiará algún día. Y con lo de respecto a tu suerte, ¡Seguro que encontrarás a un chico tan genial!_

Harmyone

 _Me alegro de que te encante, es una nueva personalidad que nunca he visto, y siempre he amado a las chicas atrevidas. Sí, pues imagínate a ella... jajaja. Ponte en la personalidad de Su, va a ser una zorra con todos ellos y no solo eso, pero a ver como avanza a medida que se le acumulen tantos chicos... a ver como lo desenvuelvo. La verdad no sé cuando escribiré sobre Lys porque vosotras sois las que decidís a quien ataca primero. Mucho Love desde mi cocina con mi ordenador._

Sucreanonima

 _No, te has confundido en lo de que Ken y Armin fueron citados en el sótano. ¡Es cierto que Lys si está por ahí a veces! Pero desde luego Sucrette no se olvida de esos detalles, y además lo repase muchas veces y no era eso. Pero bueno, no pasa nada xDD_ _Ya has visto lo que ha pasado. Sí, la rebeldía y la osadía de alguno de los chicos pueden traerle problemas a Su, sobre todo por los diferentes chicos que salen y entran sin siquiera pensarlo. Sí, la madre de Kentin es un amor, no solo porque es amable, es muy joven y si te llevas bien con él te dice que le hablaron mucho de ti, asbjkbas es tan genial. Dios, he amado leer tu comentario, largo detallado y muy conciso sobre mí. Pues eso de lo de Kentin y las sugerentes miradas y acciones, me gusta muchísimas ganas de escribir sobre ello. Ame el capítulo 28 y espero lo de la Navidad._

Uksa

 _Me alegro de que te guste y que pienses que soy buena escritora. Y sobre lo de Nath... eso lo decidís vosotras, o sea quien es el siguiente y eso._

Lolita10 (Guest)

 _Me alegro de que te encante mi fic. Sí y eso le viene magnifico a Su. Y tranquila, haré más lemon con Armin._

Nfirefly

 _¡Hola otra vez! Me alegro de que me comentases otra vez. Sí y los celos de Kentin irán en aumento, por supuesto. No, nunca pondría a Laeti en medio, al menos no de momento. No creo poder hacer eso, es un relato en primera persona de Su, pero si seguís comentando así, puedo hacer eso al final. Viktor, aun queda un poco para ello. Pero espero que te haya gustado lo que puse hasta ahora._

AiliGuby

 _Hola, ¡me encanta que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi historia! Me encanta que te hayas leído la historia en tan poco tiempo (porque te ha gustado) y que me digas eso sobre el desarroyo. Es bonito. Sí, está Sucrette es diferente, pero siempre he querido narrar algo como esto. Sí, pronto habrá más lemmon. Pero quiero que tenga historia. Gracias por responderme las preguntas del capítulo 7. Me servirá de mucho. ¡Prometo no abusar de tu exclavitud! JAJAJA. Besitos, gracias por leerme._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo.  
**

 **¡¿Qué os ha parecido?! Este capítulo también ha sido largo, bastantes páginas, me parece que os puede llegar a gustar, he quedado bastante satisfecha.**

 **Viktor hace escena, quizás solo en una revista, pero mejor que nada, ¿no? Y Sucrette muestra por fin su verdadera cara al trío de arpías. Por fin les enseña quien manda.**

 **¿Cuál será la reacción de Sucrette al ver la revista?**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**

* * *

 _ **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho y que os haya encantado.**_

 _ **Dejadme vuestras opiniones en comentarios.**_

 **Haber si con este capítulo llegamos a los 106 o más.**

 ** _Os amo Sucrettes._**


	12. Crisis Nerviosa

**Hola, hola, soy Noah.  
**

 **Esté capítulo no es tan largo como los anteriores, lo siento Sucrettes, espero que puedan conformarse con esto, pero relajaos. Os doy muchas cosas importantes en está historia, que creo que pueden gustaros.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por leerme y comentar, sois las que hacéis que siga aquí subiendo capítulos, así que, por favor. ¡Comiencen a leer y lean con atención todo! Y cuando lleguen al final, lean la parte negrita otra vez (la de abajo, no esta).**

 **Gracias, comencemos.**

* * *

Disclaimer

Los personajes pertenecen a **ChiNoMiko**. Solo los uso con el fin de lucro y de recibir reviews.

Luego hay algún que otro personaje de aparición leve sacado de **Eldarya** , un juego de **ChiNoMiko** , que también deberíais jugar (aunque está en francés hay guías increíbles que han traducido los capítulos).

Yo solo soy dueña de "mi Sucrette" y Leia.

* * *

 **Crisis Nerviosa**

 _[Me gustabas mucho, lo sigues haciendo]_

Estrujó la revista y la retuerzo hasta que mi furia expira por los poros de mi piel, estoy demasiado cabreada con todo lo que me rodea, con el estúpido Viktor, con la estúpida Skylar y la horrible sensación de impotencia que me había causado ver esa maldita foto. ¡Quiero destruir a Viktor!

Miro al señor del quiosco que tiene los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, está lo siguiente a asombrado porque haya destrozado una revista que acabo de comprar.

\- ¡¿Y usted que cojones mira, viejo estúpido?!

Frunzo el ceño y me encamino directa a casa, sin esperar respuesta de aquel hombre con cara incrédula, mis pasos resonaban furiosos al estamparlos contra el suelo con violencia. Mi malhumor crecía por todo mi cuerpo, pisoteaba como si tuviese culpa la acera, aceleré mi ritmo y fruncí el ceño. ¡Quiero destruir su relación! ¡No voy a permitirle que se salga con la suya! No va a olvidarse de mi con esa modelo inglesa estúpida, no. No porque yo pienso impedirlo.

Nada más llegar a casa me paró frente a la puerta y en seguida vislumbro a Lysandro y a Castiel salir apresurados de la tienda de ropa de Leigh, Rosalya les sigue y parecen hablar un rato, entorno los ojos al darme cuenta de que están hablando totalmente serios. Sin embargo, me doy la vuelta y camino hacia mi portal. Evadiéndome de sus problemas o discusiones. Introduje las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta principal, y justo cuando me dirigía al interior de mi piso, unos gritos me detienen.

\- ¡SUCRETTE!

Mi ceño se halla más que fruncido, no quiero tener que lidiar con Rosalya ahora, veo a Lysandro y a Castiel detrás de ella y alzo una ceja curiosa luego de intentar calmar mi furia.

\- ¿Sí?- digo no con mi mejor tono, cosa que los sorprende.

\- ¡Lys y Castiel van a tocar el sábado es por eso que no han estado viniendo a casa!- como siempre la que se supone que es mi best friend for ever del Sweet Amoris.

\- Ah- digo sin interés.

\- ¿Cómo qué ah? ¡Te gusta su música!- dice totalmente sorprendida por mis palabras vacías. -Pensé que estarías saltando por esto- me dice frunciéndome el ceño.

\- No estoy de humor- digo. –He tenido ciertos…- pienso la palabra correcta. –Altercados.

No es exactamente la verdad, pero tiene varios toques reales, he discutido y gritado con el vendedor del quiosco, y luego he gritado más de veinte minutos en mi interior enfadada por tales imágenes. Eso es un problema serio para mí, ya que no puedo perder la calma solo por un chico. Eso no cuadra conmigo. _Yo debo ser perfecta._

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Lysandro se acerca a Rosalya con rostro preocupado, y veo a Castiel fruncir el ceño y acercarse también.

\- No me apetece hablar de ello- digo. –Pero gracias por preocuparos. Ahora, si me disculpáis…

\- ¡Pero no has respondido!- me grita Rosalya.

\- No puedo ir, ya tengo el cumpleaños de Laeti, vamos a ir a una fiesta y me matarán si digo que no luego de haber cedido.

Me vuelvo a dar la vuelta para entrar en casa y siento una mano agarrar mi brazo, giro la cabeza para ver a Castiel tomarme tan confiadamente, frunzo el ceño y me deshago del agarre que está ejerciendo en mi brazo.

\- ¿Qué?- mi respuesta sale bastante brusca, más de lo que querría.

\- ¿Vas a venir igual a vernos?

\- Tengo un cumpleaños- repito. –No puedo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato y puedo sentir las miradas de complicidad de Rosalya, seguro que se está imaginando cosas raras, aunque sé por experiencia que le gustaría que acabase en brazos de Lysandro, pero yo no pienso acabar en brazos de ninguno en el plan amoroso.

\- ¿Sucrette?- la voz de un chico resonó firmemente en todo el lugar a modo de duda.

\- ¿James?- _vaya, lo que me faltaba._

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?-

James, uno de los "novios" de Leia, era un multimillonario mimado y rico, asistía a eventos como galas benéficas, reuniones de famosos y salía en varias revistas como una de las mejores opciones para ser un novio potencial. Sinceramente, no es que odiase a James, pero no me gustaba su carácter altanero. Me resultaba irritante y, no solo eso, sería capaz de ahorcarlo si se me presentase la oportunidad.

\- Vivo aquí- contesto obvia.

Ignoro la presencia de los espectadores, Castiel, Rosalya y Lysandro, que me miran como si fuésemos lo más interesante del mundo, curiosos, intrigados por mi relación con el panoli rubio que me mira con esa irritante sonrisa.

\- Oh…- Parece meditarlo. Y tiene sentido, solo nos vemos en el centro comercial cuando viene a pasear por aquí como si fuera importantísimo con sus estúpidos coches caros. _Unos tan poco, otros tanto…_ -Pensé que Laeti era la que vivía aquí, como casi nunca te veo con Leia-

\- Sí, bueno, nos vemos relativamente poco y cuando nos vemos no queda contigo- replico, contestando a su pregunta con cierto retintín de molestia.

Desde que me mude a esta ciudad he perdido, o mejor dicho, me desprendí de todo lo que había a mí alrededor o lo que creía tener. Deje mi popularidad atrás, tanto con los chicos como con las chicas, aunque la popularidad que tenía yo con las chicas era tirando a desastrosa y siempre tenía serios problemas con ellas, al menos con la gran mayoría.

Deje a Alexa, a Laeti, a Leia, ahí, sin más, y perdí comunicación alguna con Alexa, a los chicos del instituto que hacían cola por mí, que se dejaban arrastrar por estes caprichos y por mis deseos. Hacían lo que decía y obedecían en seguida. Si de mis labios salían unas palabras como "me pesan los libros" o "llévalos por mí", lo hacían, sin esperar.

Había dejado todo atrás, como si fuera pasajero, y no me había importado tanto. Las cosas se desvanecen, desaparecen y se escurren entre tus dedos, nada permanece, nada es eterno.

James me mira y parece reírse por dentro. Sabe que su voz me molesta.

\- Veo que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo- bromea.

\- No te hagas el chistoso o tendremos serios problemas- gruñó. –Sube- Tras girar mi cuerpo un poco, giro las llaves introducidas en la cerradura. Una vez la puerta estuvo abierta, miré fijamente al chico. -Iré enseguida, y llévale esto a Leia- le doy la revista y veo su mirada confusa.

Quizás no es mi mejor amigo… bueno, ni mi amigo. Pero me conoce, mucho más de lo que me gustaría…

\- Tu odias las revistas, ¿por qué tienes u…?- sonríe. Se acaba de dar cuenta. –Vaya, vaya, vaya, que portada tan interesante.

\- James- advierto, con las mejillas rojas y furiosas y un ceño totalmente fruncido.

\- Relájate- me dice, levantando sus manos a modo de defensa. –Solo es Skylar.

\- James, te lo advierto, vamos a tener problemas.

\- Skylar posiblemente solo se haya fijado en su fama-

\- ¡Pero es que eres imbécil pedazo de crío de mierda mimado!- chillo. –No es por esa modelo atontada que se agarra de su brazo para alcanzar a tener más flashes en su jodida cara y mucho menos por ese imbécil que se cree capaz a pasar por encima de quien sea y de mí. Ellos no tienen que ver en mi malhumor- Grito. –Es la última vez que te lo repito, o subes ahora, o terminaré tu relación con Leia más rápido que un chasquido de dedos.

Veo la enorme sonrisa de James, sé que está pensando y veo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo he perdido la compostura delante de gente que no se podía permitir ver esto. Había perdido todas mis fuerzas con esta discusión y con la revista.

Oigo la puerta abrirse y siento dos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, son delgados, con un montón de pulseras de mierda en sus muñecas, es Leia.

\- James- la voz de Leia resuena en la estadía. –Me importa una mierda lo mal que os llevéis, pero que sea la última vez que te metes en lo del ex novio de Sucrette cuando su padre la llamó por la mañana.

\- Oh…- su voz parece perder fuerza. –No pensé en lo de tus padres, Sucrette, lo siento.

\- Ya- mi voz se relaja, un fallo más y puedo perder esta imagen perfecta.

\- Llámalo lo antes posible, ya sé que te lo dije en el móvil, pero como no contestaste- me dice Leia besando mi mejilla.

\- Sí…-

Salta y tira del brazo de James con fuerza lejos de mí. Leia revisa a los chicos y a Rosa cuando se queda abrazada al brazo de su follamigo.

\- Lo siento por el espectáculo, James saca lo peor de Su- su sonrisa dulce inunda a cada uno de ellos, Rosalya alza una ceja un poco confundida. –Estos dos se odian-

\- No diría que tanto- dice James. –Solo nos llevamos un poco mal, pero podemos estar juntos-

\- No podéis- se ríe Leia. Ahora se gira sin demorarse mucho y me mira fijamente. –Llámalo, lo digo en serio, nunca he hablado tan en serio, tienes que llamarlo.

No era broma. No era una excusa. Mi padre ha llamado. Miro hacia la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos, no quiero aceptar esa llamada, no quiero coger el teléfono y enfrentarme a eso, no quiero, no quiero.

\- Hablamos después- mi voz se queda un poco vacía. Abro la puerta con rapidez antes de que digan nada y entro aún más rápido de lo esperado.

Corro escaleras arriba, hacía mi casa, donde deberé enfrentarme a la llamada más desagradable de mi vida. Tras llegar a mi piso, camino directamente al teléfono fijo, sin cerrar la puerta ni hacer nada. Mis labios se aprietan en el momento que marco el número de mi padre, me lo sé de memoria y sé también de memoria la conversación que vamos a tener, excepto la novedad que siempre me suelta como si fuera normal.

Un pitido.

Estoy acostumbrada a saber que recibiré una llamada cada, como poco, dos meses. Mi mano izquierda, se aprieta en un puño con fuerza, dejándome los nudillos realmente blancos, no quiero enfrentarme a esta llamada, no quiero lidiar con su asquerosa voz.

Dos pitidos.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y reviso el papelito colgado en el espejo en la cuerdecita superior. "Llama a Felipe, te llamo a las 12 de la mañana – Leia xx".

Tres pitidos.

Mentalizarme para ser más dulce que un corderito es realmente difícil, aunque cuando estoy por llamarle, solo me invade una enorme cantidad de nervios que me dejan paralizada en mi sitio, con la concentración evaporándose a mi alrededor. Pierdo mi firmeza y me convierto en un flan.

\- ¿Sucrette? ¿Estás ahí?

\- Oh lo siento- respondo, ruborizándome de verdad. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había contestado. –Hola papá.

\- Hola cariño- su voz dulzona me hace estremecer. -¿Qué tal en el colegio?

\- Instituto, papá- repongo. –Bien, he sacado un veinte en el último examen.

\- Nunca decepcionas, enhorabuena cariñito-

Esto es un cliché, constantemente repetimos esta conversación, casualmente varía un poco si se me acercan los finales, como ahora.

\- Voy a tener los finales en nada.

\- Seguro que los tienes muy preparados.

\- Sí, Ezrael me ha ayudado un poco con biología.

\- Un buen chico…- le oigo suspirar. Ahora me hablará de su mujercita.

\- Sí- afirmo.

\- Ellie y yo vamos a tener un viaje por las Islas Caimán- me dice entusiasmado. –¿Te gustaría venir pastelito?

\- No creo que sea una buena idea, papá-

\- ¿Por qué no?- _Porque vais a follar mucho y no quiero veros juntos._

\- Es un viaje de parejas.

No hace falta que me digas que puedo ir con calma, date cuenta tu solo. Es obvio que insistirá un poquito más, para hacerme ver que realmente quiere verme, que le importo. Pero no me importa nada el que no me lo pregunte, _tengo asumido que no le importo._

Sus insistencias cesan. Es hora de que me diga porque ha llamado.

\- Bueno, cariño- me dice con mucha dulzura. –Tengo noticias para ti.

\- ¿Cuáles son?-

\- La abuela va a ir a pasar unos días contigo-

El teléfono se me cae de las manos, no, la abuela no puede venir. No puede hacerlo. En el momento que entre por esa puerta se acabó mi libertad.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡La tía Agatha ya vive prácticamente aquí!- me doy cuenta de que he alzado la voz, carraspeo y sigo hablando. –No necesito que me vigile, estoy bien.

\- Lo sé mi cielito- dice con voz consternada. –Pero la abuelita insiste, dice que te echa de menos.

\- Papá, iba a ir a un fiesta el sábado, si ella está aquí seguro que no me deja quedarme hasta la madrugada. Y es el cumpleaños de Leia.

\- Oh mi bollito de crema, tranquila, no habrá problemas con eso, solo dile que tienes mi permiso por sacar esas notas tan altas en el examen.

Gruño un poco por lo bajo. ¿De dónde demonios saca apodos tan ridículos? Niego con la cabeza al saber que Ellie es una mujer estúpida e irritante amante de los motes. Aunque no puedo culparla, es joven y engancharía a cualquiera con esas curvas quilométricas y ese vientre plano totalmente y su trasero bien puesto. Incluso sus dichosos pechos eran ideales, malditos sean todos y sus estúpidas "vamos a joder a Sucrette", vamos que ella podía hacer que un hombre se volviese imbécil, _como lo estaba mi padre ahora vamos._

\- Está bien. ¿Cuándo llega?

\- Mañana-

Lo hace aposta. Estoy segura de que lo hace para fastidiarme todo. Ruedo los ojos de manera agotada pero me guardo las palabras de crítica a su mal juicio. Ahora tendré que pasarme la tarde ordenando y tendré que enfrentarme a otra llamada. A mamá.

\- Genial…- digo, con un tono lo bastante neutro. –Ahora llamaré a mamá para avisarla.

\- No sé para qué vas a llamarla, seguro que está muy ocupada con sus cincuenta amantes.

 _¿Y de quién es la culpa eso?_ Ahogo esos pensamientos y carraspeo, intentando hacerle ver que esas palabras, delante de su hija, no son adecuadas. Parece pensar a que viene mi silencio y la tos fingida, cuando le oigo expresar una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- Oh lo siento mi pichoncito, no debo hablar mal de tu madre contigo- me dice como si realmente se sintiese apenado. –Pero esa sosa mujer se cree que follar con desconocidos de forma esporádica va a ponerla a mi nivel. ¿Una respuesta infantil verdad, bollito?

 _Eso también es culpa tuya, además, mira quien fue a hablar, el que se folló a toda su empresa luego del divorcio y a casi media población de Paris…_ Suspiró profundamente, siempre es lo mismo, llamo a mis padres porque me llaman sin preocuparse de la hora

\- No lo sé- digo. _Y tampoco es como que quiera saber cuántos tíos se tira a mi madre, me basto con verte a ti cuando era pequeña con otra._

\- Bueno bollito, y tú que tal, ¿algun novio a la vista?

\- No.

\- Vaya, ¿no hay nadie que llame tu atención?

\- Em… si no te molesta, no me es cómodo hablar de esto contigo, papá.

\- Oh, vaya… que lástima- su voz ni siquiera tiene ápice de decepción.

Solo habla por hablar, para fingir que realmente importa algo mi vida en la suya. Para demostrar que se preocupa por su única hija y quedar bien de vez en cuando. No sé con quién presumirá de ello, pero estoy completamente convencida que un fantoche como mi padre haría lo que fuera por quedar bien, por demostrar que era un buen padre, un buen esposo y un buen trabajador. No importa como tuviera que hacerlo, todo sería por el bien de su apariencia, por el bien de ser mejor que los demás… no importaba como. Él siempre tenía que ser mejor que los demás.

Permanecí en silencio, esperando algunas palabras de mi padre, algo que indicase que realmente no teníamos motivos para seguir está conversación. Había durado más de lo normal, y me asustaba realmente que hubiese un motivo más para llamar. Baraje las posibilidades que podían ser, por mi mente pasando millones de situaciones que se hiciesen presentes en mi vida real. Me comí la cabeza por un rato, hasta que su voz despertó mi interés de todo.

\- Tengo otra cosa importante que pedirte.

\- ¿Qué podría ser?- preguntó.

\- Dentro de un mes, viajaré a casa- me avisa. –Hay una cena de negocios de vital importancia y… bueno es la compañía Hale quien la celebra-

Me tensó y aprieto mis puños al saber de qué se trata, sé que quiere pedirme.

\- No quiero ir, papá- me adelanto.

\- Hija, es realmente importante, los señores Hale y el señorito Viktor desean que acudas-

\- Cosa que yo no deseo- replicó de la mejor de las maneras.

\- Sucrette…- vale, esto me resulta alarmante en vez de alegrarme. Y eso que odio que me llame con eses apodos tan horribles.

\- Vale. ¡Iré a la fiesta!- digo, evitando la palabra "puta" entre el articulo determinado la y el sustantivo común fiesta.

\- Bien, eso me tranquiliza mucho- puedo sentir su sonrisa. –Bueno, mi bollito, tengo que colgar, disfruta de tu tiempo y tu fiesta, ya avisaré a la abuela. ¡Portarte bien! ¡Papá te ama!

Ni siquiera digo que yo también lo amo. No me despido, tampoco digo nada en cuestión a lo que me ha dicho en sus últimas frases. Solo cierro los ojos y cuelgo violentamente. No sé en qué momento he caído al suelo, y cuando he empezado a sentir la ansiedad correr por mis venas. Tampoco sé cuándo mis ojos se han aguado tanto y cuando he roto la figura de cristal con una foto mía y de mi padre. _No sé cuando empecé a perder el control._

 ** _Menudo día de mierda._**

 **[…]**

Permanezco todo el día tirada en la cama. Con los ojos abiertos y fijos en algún punto del techo, ni siquiera me preguntó qué tan miserable puede llegar a ser mi día hasta que Leia entra en mi habitación con la revista que he comprado a mediodía.

\- ¿Has estado toda la tarde así?

No digo nada, doy un leve asentimiento y sigo mirando fijo al techo.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho Felipe?

No creo ser capaz a articular algo con mi voz, solo miro de forma vacía a la nada. No puedo creerme que me haya vuelto a dar tan fuerte. Hacía tanto que no tenía un ataque de pánico que no recordaba lo mierda que me sentía conmigo misma.

Me percató de que Leia se mueve hacía mí y que me acaricia con mucha dulzura el cabello, eso es relajante, hasta el punto de que sé que estoy horriblemente mal en estos momentos.

\- Te amo, Sucrette, ¿lo sabes, no?

Doy un leve asentimiento.

\- No voy a dejarte, yo no te abandonaré-

Mis ojos escuecen y los cierro de golpe. Duele de forma que nunca podríais imaginaros, me duele tanto que siento como se me deshace toda mi seguridad. Me siento profundamente herida.

\- Escala de uno al diez, ¿qué tan mal estás?

\- Estoy bien.

Respuesta no satisfactoria, estoy consciente, si no soy capaz a deshacerme yo misma de él, permaneceré en la cama mucho tiempo esperando a que las manos que añoro me acaricien la cabeza.

\- Sucrette, te amo, eres importante para mí. ¿Lo soy para ti?

Asiento con la cabeza y comienzo a morderme el puño. Besa mi frente y sigue acariciando mi cabello con mucha amabilidad, me da fuerzas, me da ánimo, pero todo se desmorona.

\- ¿Qué tal ha estado el día de la personita más importante de sus padres?

Hipó de forma desastrosa y me encojó en la cama, mientras le doy la espalda, evitando mirar los ojos de esa persona que ya ni sé quién es.

\- Mal.

\- ¿Qué paso, cariño mío?

\- Viktor me está dejando atrás.

\- No lo hace, ¿quieres que lo llamemos?

Niego con la cabeza y pateo la pared.

\- Me odia, va a abandonarme, me deja, no me quiere.

\- Si te quiere- me dice, conciliadoramente. –Vamos a llamarlo.

No digo nada, quiero oir su voz, quiero oírle decir que me ama, quiero que me diga que sí que soy necesaria, que no va a dejarme como mamá y papá. Que me diga la verdad.

Oigo como teclea un número de teléfono y como parece quedarse en silencio todo, hasta que los sonidos de pitidos comienzan a sonar. Está marcando, va a coger, ¿va a quererme?

\- ¿Leia? ¿Sucede algo?- su voz es tan preocupada.

¿He hecho que Viktor se preocupe? ¿Me dejará si lloro? ¿Me alejará si le digo que lo necesito? ¿Si le digo que quiero que mamá y papá se queden… se enfadará como ellos?

\- Hola, nosotras estamos bien, ¿verdad Sucrette?

Hipo. Y sollozo desgarradamente.

 _Solo tienes que callarte, callate, callate, callate, callate, Viktor va a dejarte como seas débil._

\- Lo ves, estamos bien, ¿verdad mi querida Su-chan?- dice con voz suave y demasiado dulzona. Se parece a la voz de mamá cuando me arrullaba al caerme o al tener un mal sueño. -¿Quieres decirle algo a Viktor?

\- Eso, amor, dime, ¿de la escala del uno al diez que tan mal estás cariño?

\- Bien-

Sueno desgarrada. _Por favor, no me dejéis._

\- Oh, cariño, entonces, ¿cuándo quieres salir?- me dice la voz amorosa de Viktor.

\- Skylar…

\- ¿Skylar?- pregunta. –Oh, las revistas… amor, tú me importas más que ella, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Me quieres… ¿a mí?

\- Claro, amor, ¿estás bien?

\- No. No estoy bien-

\- Estupendo. Porque todo va a salir bien. Yo jamás voy a dejarte.

 **[…]**

Abro los ojos desconcertada por el dolor que siento al abrirlos.

Me encuentro hecha un ovillo en la cama, abrazando al osito Bubble con fuerza y totalmente tapada por el lado derecho y por el izquierdo no. Sé lo que eso significa. Sé lo que estas pautas me dicen, sé leer entre líneas que no puedo recordar. Sé que ha pasado incluso aunque esté en blanco.

Estrangulo al oso una vez que me encuentro totalmente sentada y sin sujetarme con los brazos, estoy bien. Ahora sí.

Odio este oso. Odio lo que hago cuando estoy con esta mierda en las manos.

Eso solo significa que he vuelto a tener una crisis. Que he vuelto a estar como una mierda por unos minutos, lo que significa que Viktor ha estado en contacto con mi lamentable ser lloroso. Eso significa que le he dicho otra vez que lo amo…

Grito en molestia y comienzo a golpearme la cabeza contra el oso estúpido, dios, odio ser tan estúpidamente defectuosa, soy una idiota. Me siento patética en estos momentos, me retuerzo el pelo mientras chillo de rabia.

\- JODER- grito. Furiosa.

¡Odio a Viktor! ¡No lo quiero! ¡No necesito a nadie! Mi mente no para de repetirse eso, eso es la verdad, una verdad inamovible. Eso es y será siempre así. Tiene que serlo, no importa cómo me ponga, va a ser así.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- Leia habla con voz suave.

Frunzo el ceño. Y le tiro el peluche a la cabeza. Sé que lo hace por mí, pero no quiero tener que volver a recurrir a aquel hombre que me abandonó a la primera de cambio.

\- Veo que bien.

Oculto mi cabeza entre las piernas y las aprisiono muy cerca de mí con los brazos.

\- ¿Por qué lo has llamado?

\- Tú sabes porque lo he hecho-

Si lo sé. Sé perfectamente lo mucho que te preocupas por mí, lo difícil que debe ser tratar conmigo cuando estoy sumida en el propio caos de mi mundo negro y totalmente destruido. Sé que es difícil tener que ser cuidadosa con todo lo que dices. Seguramente es complicado tener que medir las palabras, el tono y la lentitud al hablar, adoptar una posición relajada en una situación en la que se rezuma pánico por todos lados. Leia es muy fuerte.

\- ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó, guardando el rencor.

\- Que te ama- me dice.

\- Tan falso…

\- Sucrette, sabes que Viktor si te ama, no miente.

\- No vengas con esas mierdas, eso no es verdad.

Ella no dice nada. Solo resopla con mucha fuerza, como si estuviera harta de escucharme hablar así, acaricia mi pelo con mucha suavidad y le aparto la mano bruscamente.

\- Estoy bien, vale, ahora sí.

\- Lo sé. Es solo que te ves demasiado vulnerable.

\- Muchas gracias- digo sarcásticamente. –Amo verme así y que me lo digan, ¿sabes?

No sé cómo me aguanta, si yo fuera ella me habría mandado a la mierda hace mucho, soy una desagradecida, debería estar dándole las gracias por sacarme, por hacer lo posible para ayudarme, aprieto los puños y levanto la cabeza, pero ella está sonriendo.

\- Lo sé. Sé lo que quieres decirme, tranquila, te lo dije ya, ¿no? Yo no voy a abandonarte.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Quieres contarme?

Asiento, y carraspeo, intentando dominar todo mi cuerpo para que salga bien.

\- Supongo que ya no pude aguantar más- digo, de forma relajada.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- La foto, el artículo, mi padre obligándome a ver a Viktor, la abuela mañana de visita, tener que llamar a mi padre, su te amo final… el tener que enfrentarme también a mi madre…- todo yo está gritando por dentro. Quiero dejar todo atrás. –Todo me pesa, Leia.

\- ¿Quieres que pida cita con Cristinne?

\- No- niego. –No necesito a esa loquera. Estoy bien, puedo superarlo.

Leia sonríe con fe en mí. Ella cree en mí, o al menos ella me da fuerzas y me inspira eso mismo. Ella siempre ha estado ahí, por eso la quiero tanto.

\- De todas formas, vamos a limpiar- me dice. Levantándose de todo de la cama. –Tu abuela es una señora demasiado eh…

\- Dejémoslo en que es demasiado- digo, poniendo final a sus palabras. No quiero pensarlo ahora. –Vamos a limpiar-

\- No lo dudes, pedazo de guarra-

Nos reímos y salimos de aquella habitación pegándonos suaves golpecitos cada vez que una pulla sale de nuestros labios. A veces me preguntó qué haría yo sin Leia.

 **[…]**

Hemos acabado de limpiar toda la casa. Incluso preparé el cuarto de invitados para cuando la abuela llegué mañana. No iré a la escuela, estaré pendiente de ayudarla a subir las maletas al ático y a ayudarla en lo que sea que quiere hacer.

Como he acabado, todas las tareas posibles y hemos dejado todo como los chorros del oro, incluido la figurita con la foto que rompí, decido marcar el número de Armin, mi primer novio del Amoris, que no tarda en contestar con mucha rapidez. La voz de Armin sale de aquel aparato sobresaltando y alterando todos mis sentidos.

\- Hola- me dice, oigo la musiquita del Mario Bross de fondo, automáticamente sonrió.

\- Hola, ¿estás demasiado ocupado?-

\- No, podemos hablar.

\- No sé trataba de hablar solo, quiero verte-

Puedo sentirle tragar saliva, sabe que acabaremos tirados en la cama, teniendo sexo o masturbándonos, lo que sea. Empieza a pillar mis formas sutiles de pedirle que se arrastre ahora hasta aquí.

\- Esto… mis padres no van a dejarme salir.

 _Es por eso que me gustan más los mayores._ Ruedo los ojos. No quiero quedarme sin sexo solo porque sus padres tengan tanto sentido de la protección hacia su hijo. No es para tanto, solo saldrá unas dos horitas, y tampoco es tan tarde, solo son las diez.

\- Um… ¿y si voy yo?

\- Ellos están aquí…- me dice, obviamente sabe que quiero tener sexo.

\- Te necesito- Sueno desesperada, pero ahora realmente necesito a alguien que me de amor en el ámbito sexual. Necesito sexo suave, y ninguno de los otros tiene esas características.

\- Y yo te necesito a ti- murmura. –Pero están todos.

Me planteo el morbo que sentiré con esa experiencia, pero aun así, sigo en desacuerdo con la inseguridad del chico. Puedo buscar alguna forma de tener lo que deseamos ambos. Aunque es normal que dude, él no sabe lo retorcida que puedo llegar a ser.

\- Voy a ir, solo avísame cuando todos vayan a la cama, yo te aseguro que no pasará nada.

\- Bueno, entonces… nos vemos en veinte minutos- parece que lo he convencido.

Me siento complacida de haber conseguido mis propuestas y el convencer a Armin con facilidad de que ceda a mis peticiones infantiles y que se deje llevar por el deseo que he empezado a extender por su cuerpo.

\- Te quiero

\- Y yo te quiero a ti.

Que palabras tan falsas, tan falsas como las palabras que Viktor recitó para mí.

 **[…]**

Los veinte minutos pasan, ya estoy llegando a la casa del gamer, me detengo enfrente de la puerta del chico y saco el móvil de mi bolsillo trasero. Cuando empiezo a escribir un mensaje a Armin para que abra la puerta para mí me sobresaltó al sentir el sonido del móvil vibrar.

En concreto del mío. He avisado a los chicos de que estaría muy ocupada con la aparición de mi abuela por no sé cuántos días, que no iba a hacerles caso a ninguno, que no se molestasen en escribirme o intentar convencerme, y todos me contestaron un _"ok, avisa tú_ " ¿entonces… quien podía escribirme y a estas horas? Armin desde luego no, porque quedamos en que yo lo avisaba a él de cuando llegaba y él ya me abría la puerta. ¿Quién sería la persona que me había escrito?

Crucé los dedos porque no fuera mi madre. Y al momento los descrucé.

Me dirigí a la bandeja de entrada, donde encontré el número que me sabía de memoria sin agendar, con el asunto. "Importante". Reacia a lo que estaba por hacer, pulsé el mensaje para leerlo. _Seguro que me arrepentiré._

No sé si era mejor que fuese un mensaje de mi madre que de él...

 **+33600210000**

 **Asunto:** Importante

 _Me gustas, nunca has dejado de hacerlo._

 _Viktor xx_

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.  
**

 **¡¿Qué os ha parecido?! Este capítulo no ha sido tan largo como los anteriores y se debe a que me queda una semana de clases y estoy bastante atareada, aun así, lo prometido es deuda, 106 o más reviews y subo capítulo. Aquí tenéis, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado muchísimo leyendo. Yo he amado escribirlo.**

 **Sobre todo la parte en la que Sucrette muestra su trauma infantil, los traumas en la infancia pueden llegar a dejar secuelas graves, se pueden superar, pero cuesta mucho y es bastante peligroso en esos aspectos porque a veces puedes acabar de romper a una persona cuando entra en su pequeño trance. En el caso de Sucrette se vuelve como una niña pequeña y vulnerable a la que hay que acariciar y recordar que es importante y que la aman con su corazón.**

 **Bueno, ¿qué os pareció? Siento que es más dramático y eso me pone los pelos de punto por la gran emoción.**

 **Y por cierto, otra cosa, he visto en un review que esperaba sexo con Armin, bueno, quiero decir, hay escenas de sexo, sí. Y os advierto de ello pero... creo que está historia va más allá del sexo (que también es importante) pero, cuenta mucho más que unos simples polvos, es por eso que debes tenerme paciencia, de todas formas, espera un poquito más hasta el próximo capítulo, ¿ok?**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**

* * *

Tengo un pequeño aviso,

He editado el capítulo I y II, deberían leerlos porque han cambiado un poco.

 _ **Subo el siguiente capítulo si pasamos de 118** o así. Venga, ánimo, que vosotras podéis, aprovechad que vienen las Navidades para comentarme mucho y que suba casi todo el tiempo. _

**_Os amo Sucrettes._**


	13. La abuelita no está de fiesta

**_Hola, hola, soy Noah._  
**

 **Sois maravillosas, no habéis tardado ni 24 horas en llenarme las interacciones del gmail, donde leo todos vuestros comentarios, todos y cada uno de ellos que me llegan a la fibra de mi corazón. En menos de 24 horas ya tenía los comentarios propuestos y estaba inmensamente feliz leyéndolos uno a uno,** en serio. Sois maravillosas.

 **Tengo una pega. **

**La pondré tanto aquí como abajo. Porque algunas os saltáis esto, quizás deberíais leerme por encima, o dejarme para cuando terminéis de leer porque a veces, _solo a veces,_ digo cosas que son interesantes e importantes. **

_Bien, ¡he visto un comentario que me ha hecho romperme la cabeza!_ **No es tan malo, o sea, me rompí la cabeza porque una Guest no tenía ni idea de que estaba contando en mi historia, o sea, esto es más bien a lo vulgar, ella no sabía porque Sucrette trataba bien a su padre, porque** _se_ _rebajó_ **a mostrarse débil con Viktor, porque actuaba así en el capítulo...**

 **C** **reo que ya lo he dicho. Tanto en el capítulo 12 (en negrita y al final) y por mensajes a muchas. Y ahora lo digo OTRA VEZ, por aquí:**

 **Sucrette es una persona emocionalmente frágil, no se ha rebajado a ponerse así frente a Viktor. Lo odia con todas sus fuerzas, odia ser débil y profundamente herida por sus traumas infantiles, cada vez que algo se sale de su cauce, Sucrette enloquece, tras romper algo, recae y empieza a comportarse como una niña pequeña que busca la atención de su padre (signos de trauma fuerte que perduran), cuando eso sucede ella necesita que le digan que la necesita, y Viktor ayuda con ello, porque cuando Sucrette era niña jugaba con Viktor (como se muestra en el manga) y entonces como que vuelve a esos días en ese periodo de trauma. Además, se ve perfectamente cuando habla con Leia que ella no quería llamarlo y mostrarse así ante él. Normal, ¿quién quiere verse así delante de la persona que terminó de destruirte? Nadie.** **Aun así, Sucrette sigue adelante y afronta sus traumas, algo admirable, porque sabe que tiene que vivir con ello. Aun así, ella se esfuerza por no recaer. Su padre y su madre siempre han buscado que ella fuera la mejor, por lo cual ella se esfuerza tanto, para complacerlos, porque todos los niños quieren que sus padres los reconozcan, todos queremos que una vez nuestros padres nos digan con sinceridad un "estoy orgullosa de ti". Es por eso que Sucrette los trata medianamente bien y no levanta su voz. Ella quiere ser aceptada porque está sola, eso dice que no quiere que nadie la abandone, como cuando habla de eso con Leia.**

 **En fin, con esto aclarado, que se saca de leer atentamente mis palabras, las del fic, sin sacar conclusiones equivocadas hasta que la historia vaya avanzando y lo de que no quiere estar sola por trazos y lógica, creo que debo la explicación porque quizás no haya hecho las cosas bien. Y bueno, a lo mejor soy peor escritora de lo que pensaba JAJAJA.**

En fin, empecemos.

* * *

Disclaimer

Los personajes pertenecen a **ChiNoMiko**. Solo los uso con el fin de lucro y de recibir reviews.

Luego hay algún que otro personaje de aparición leve sacado de **Eldarya** , un juego de **ChiNoMiko** , que también deberíais jugar (aunque está en francés hay guías increíbles que han traducido los capítulos).

Yo solo soy dueña de "mi Sucrette", Leia, Ellie, Margie, .

James Palentir, Abdel, Richard y Jared son personajes reales de un juego francés (fatalmente traducido a español pero bastante divertido) llamado **AnticLove** , a pesar de que el juego es Otome (ligar con chicos) no tiene demasiada variedad, aun así es interesante y aprendes mucho, deberíais pasaros a experimentar la acción.

* * *

 **La abuelita no está de fiesta**

 **[** _Dale todo lo que puedas_ **]**

Lo llamó por teléfono y le digo un simple "estoy fuera", cuelgo sin esperar respuesta, no es como si tuviese demasiadas ganas de lidiar con cursiladas ahora, cada uno de los hombres que han pasado por mi vida me han dado problemas, desde acosadores hasta mal follados que querían superar mi táctica de enamoramiento.

Para mí, los hombres, eran personas que no servían para nada, solo daban dolores de cabeza y me provocaban risa. Ridículo, no solo eso, quiero decir solo sirven para meterla y poco más. No piensan con claridad, maduran más tarde, son los que producen violaciones, menos inteligentes… solo piensan en follar, follar, follar. Y es verdad, hasta el más encantador de los tíos piensa en tener sexo de vez en cuando.

Viktor fue mi primer amor, el único y exclusivo que se encargó de sanar mis heridas, y… finalmente el que las abrió del todo con sus últimas palabras antes de la ruptura. Me destrozó el corazón, ver como la única persona que sabía curar tus heridas, quien consolaba y trataba tus penas te deje de la nada, con estúpidos pretextos y excusas luego de jurar, por lo que más quería, que nunca me dejaría. Promesas vacías.

Ignoro el mensaje, guardándolo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, Armin abre la puerta de su casa con mucho sigilo, sobresaltándome porque no me esperaba su presencia tan pronto.

\- ¿Te he asustado?- me pregunta, a lo que yo asiento suavemente. –Lo siento- se hace a un lado y me sonríe. –Pasa-

Sus susurros son dulces y me encamina adentro, a su sala de estar, luego de pasar el cerrojo otra vez y situar sus manos en mis hombros, dirigiéndome hacia el sofá de tela marrón apagada. Sonrió y le hago un cumplido suave, diciéndole que su casa es hermosa y que me encanta la decoración, dice que su madre adora la decoración del hogar y que se pasó meses diseñándolo cuando se mudaron. Me rió por cortesía y algo desganada, algo que, mi acompañante nota.

Me acerca a él, rodeándome los hombros con su brazo fuerte, apoyándome contra su pecho. No sé porque, pero deseo que no se mueva y me estreche entre sus brazos, que me diga que me quiere. Que me consuele.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunta.

\- Que todo es una mierda- susurro. –Todo está saliendo tan mal…

Me inclino y apoyo mis labios contra su cuello, suspirando suavemente contra él, me acurruca más cerca. Me apretuja aún más cerca de él, busco su protección y su calor como si nunca hubiese sido capaz de sobrevivir sin él.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?-

Me encontraba tan relajada, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, me sentía tan cómoda por primera vez en mi vida que me deje arrastrar por sus caricias en mi cabello. Era tan dulce y tan bueno en estos momentos que no importó lo mal que me sentía conmigo misma en esos momentos.

\- No tengo buena relación con mis padres… y me han llamado hoy…- me abrazó más fuerte. –Son tan capullos…-

Reacciono tras soltar estás líneas. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? mis ojos se abren llenos de asombro, acabo de decirle la verdad a Armin, acabo de decirle algo real y no combinado con mentiras. Me he dejado llevar por la comodidad que me brinda, soy una ilusa, es solo un hombre. Mis labios se convierten en una línea fina y recta, no voy a decirle nada más. He venido a lo que he venido, a utilizarle.

\- No sé cómo son- me dice. –No vinieron a la obra, pero seguro que tú puedes vencerlos-

Sonrió, es tan friki que a veces me sorprendo.

\- ¿Cómo que vencerlos?- mi voz suena melosa y no la finjo. –No soy una superhéroe.

\- ¿Ah no? Pues a mí me parece que sí- dice, besando mi frente con sus labios.

\- Eres tan cursi- me rió. Y él sonríe, lo puedo ver claramente.

\- Nah-

Ambos nos quedamos quietos tras esta conversación, es cómodo estar así con él. Parecemos, realmente, una pareja de enamorados. Parece que nos amamos con locura, que somos novios de verdad, incluso a mis ojos. Me separo, dejando de reposar mi cabeza en su hombro y mis labios en su cuello largo y encantador.

Miro sus labios y voy sonriendo poco a poco, él también está mirando los míos, fijo, es imposible que no lo esté haciendo. Todos lo hacen, pero…, al levantar la vista veo claramente sus ojos enfocados en mí, con una mirada dulce. Por un momento retrocedo.

\- Armin… tengo una excusa- cambio de tema, incómoda por esos ojos llenos de amor.

Nadie me había mirado así en mucho tiempo. No recuerdo la última vez que lo hicieron con tanta dulzura como lo hacía él.

\- ¿Excusa? ¿Para qué?

\- Si tus padres bajan, si lo hace Alexy, tengo una excusa buena para estar aquí, pero debes prometerme que no interrumpirás, o que dirás algo como "no te preocupes, se lo explico yo después", como si yo no pudiese hablar más-

\- Está bien- me dice, sonriendo. Y justo en esos momentos, lo beso.

Lo beso con muchísima dulzura, intentando ser melosa e intentando aparentar enamorada. Nuestros labios pegándose con suavidad y nuestras lenguas conectándose con muchísimo cariño. Me gustaba tanto saber que se moría por mis labios, que mentiría por mí. Se sacrificaba para tener todo lo que yo quería. Oh sí, me gustaba muchísimo que se volviese tan sumiso a mis deseos.

Me quita la camiseta y observa mi sujetador, mirando mis tetas y observando el estampado de lacitos y pequeñas estrellitas de color blanco, bastante llamativos a los ojos del gamer quien jadeo en sorpresa.

\- Joder- levanta la vista. –Tu ropa interior es…

Sonrió. Ha abierto sus ojos mucho y su mirada es lo siguiente a intensa, está encendiéndose.

\- ¿Es?- pregunto entre risas vacías.

\- Sexy…-

\- Gracias, me la compre por ti- miento totalmente convincente, consiguiendo que mi aspecto sonase incluso más dulce de lo que nunca pensase.

\- Joder-

\- Eso ya lo has dicho- Me rió dulcemente.

\- Siempre estás increíble- me dice. –Eres preciosa… muy preciosa…-

La luz de los ojos de Armin me ciega y me produce un cosquilleo en la piel, me halaga con mucho cariño y al mismo tiempo cegado por sus emociones, me desea, me encanta que me desee.

Con la boca seca miró el bulto que crece en el bóxer de Armin, tapado por el pantalón.

\- Tú sí que eres precioso.

\- Hmm- musita, con la voz demasiado ronca.

Está claro que ni siquiera acaba de ponerme atención, sus manos se pasean por mis pechos y me los palpa con cierto toque de atrevimiento, ya no duda. Coge confianza y me gusta.

Se pone encima de mí, aguantando su peso con sus rodillas, a cada lado de mi cadera, y me apoya la espalda contra el sofá.

Armin sabe a patatas fritas de bolsa, las patatas de marca Campesinas, y a coca cola. Una combinación que no me sorprende de un amante de la comida basura. Nuestros besos son tiernos e incitantes, nuestros labios se acercan, se separan y se vuelven a acercar. Su lengua baila de forma juguetona con la mía, cogiéndome el pelo para apartarlo hacía atrás, como si le molestase que estuviese ahí bajo mis hombros y estorbase su tacto.

Sonrió contra mis labios una vez nos separamos para mirarnos, mis manos se situaron en su cara y volví a besarlo con fiereza, quería que se acabase el cariño sofocante, quería acción, quería olvidarme de lo cómoda que me hacía sentir y lo mucho que me asustaba eso.

Siento su erección en mi vientre y gimo suave, para que nadie nos oiga. Al saber que esa polla pronto estará en mí, deseo que entre de una vez, no puedo esperar por ello y suplico en mi interior porque él noto mis ganas. Sus largos dedos, que hacen que me sobresalte por la sorpresa, recorren las costuras de mi sujetador, se meten dentro y vuelven a salir. Nos besamos una vez más y sonreímos al darnos cuenta de que esto da morbo.

\- Me siento muy encendida- le confieso.

Sus dedos maravillosos sobre mi piel me tienen totalmente fascinada, me da igual lo que haga con tal de que no deje de tocarme, incluso aunque diga que no está de acuerdo, yo sonreiré y le pediré que siga de una vez y que no se pare.

\- Da un poco de emoción esto… pero sinceramente- dice, haciendo una pausa y soltando mis pechos, para colar las manos detrás de mi espalda y buscar el broche del sujetador. –Prefiero que no nos cojan.

\- No lo harán, solo hay que controlar el volumen.

Ríe entre dientes y gruñe, noto que anda a tientas para desabrochar mi sujetador por lo cual yo arqueo mi espalda para dejarle más espacio para encontrar el broche y desabrocharlo del todo, cuando me separo del sofá, nuestras entrepiernas chocan bajo la tela.

Una vez el sujetador cae en el sofá, encima del cojín a juego con la habitación, procedo a imitar su gesto y le quito la camiseta, sin mucho esfuerzo, solo llevaba una y ha sido fácil retirarla. Sus músculos brillan y llaman mi atención, tengo hambre de él.

No hago esperarme mucho, lo quiero sin nada. Sus pantalones caen al suelo, en vez de empezar con los míos vamos a por los de él, sonrió cuando mis ojos se enfocan en su miembro oculto bajo la tela del boxer. Arqueo mis caderas, después de mirar con deseo sus gallumbos, para comenzar a bajar mis pantalones con muchísima rapidez y quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Armin me ayuda sin esperar mucho de mí parte, le doy un suave abrazo cuando estamos en ropa interior y él se queda estático unos momentos para rodearme con los brazos.

\- Te quiero- susurra. –Estoy aquí, ¿bien?-

Debe de pensar que estoy siendo una floja que se deja arrastrar por sus sentimientos, pero necesitaba sentirme cálida unos segundos y su cuerpo me dio la sensación de compañía que me faltaba justo hoy.

\- Lo sé- aseguro yo, besando su pecho y noto como se ríe entre dientes.

Cuela sus manos en mis bragas y comienza a frotar un poco, pero ya estoy muy húmeda, por lo que penetra, con dos dedos, de golpe. Sin avisar. El vaivén comienza, dentro-fuera, dentro-fuera, es constante. Rápido y me hace sentir viva y atendida. Caliente.

 _Me hierve el cuerpo._

Gimoteo y aprovecha para besarme el cuello y, más tarde, cerrar la boca sobre mi pecho derecho, acariciándolo con la lengua y haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciese, una y otra vez, de ganas de continuar con esta tediosa y coqueta lengua.

Sus dedos seguían moviéndose y sus labios iban bajando cada vez más, era injusto que yo no pudiese tocarle.

\- Armin quiero tocarte…-

\- Ahora no- me frena. –Me toca a mí, si hay Game Over y te corres pronto te tocará a ti-

Me rió entre dientes y acepto, sus dedos siguen moviéndose y, justo cuando estoy por separarme, para decirle que me corro, Armin se agacha y se baja del sofá, arrodillándose frente a mí y separando mis piernas del todo, colocándolas sobre sus hombros.

\- Armin…- digo, al saber lo que quiere hacerme.

Me besa en el coño húmedo.

Gimoteo en respuesta a sus labios pegados sobre mis bragas. Se da cuenta de que todo el placer que me da no es suficiente, así que baja mis piernas de sus hombros y me va bajando las bragas por las piernas, mientras las acaricia en señal de bajada, dulcemente y con rapidez, sus labios se pegan a mi tobillo justo cuando retira de un lado y luego hace lo mismo con el otro. Está siendo decidido, debe haber visto porno.

Su boca vuelve a mi sexo húmedo, sopla suavemente, haciendo que mi cuerpo se arquee de sorpresa. _Joder_. Y coloca mis piernas, de nuevo en sus hombros, se agacha mientras su boca se mueve y su lengua hace círculos en mi interior. Aprieto los cojines con mi mano derecha y suspiro, intentando callar mis gemidos que estaban resonando sobre todas las fibras de mi piel.

\- Me encanta…- gimo.

De mis labios no paran de escapar sonidos guturales, intento decir algo coherente, algo más en respuesta al placer que me produce, pero no puedo. Me lame con mucha pasión, es un ritmo exquisito, me tiemblan las piernas y estiro los pies, sin calcetines hacia atrás. Cuando recupero el conocimiento del placer, y del comienzo de orgasmo, se inclina para mirar mis ojos y ahí, me vengo. Y el aprovecha para lamer la especia que he soltado.

\- Joder.

Sube y sitúa su rostro enfrente del mío.

Me besa en la boca, sabe a mí. Gruñó en respuesta y, se coloca entre mis piernas, su bóxer está demasiado apretado y enroscó mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, bajo la tela con los pies y con práctica, pero me ayudo un poco con las manos, con la mano que no acaricia el abdomen del gamer.

Nuestras pieles entran en contacto, gemimos con suavidad y nos besamos de nuevo. Dios, estoy cachonda. Cojo su erección y la acarició, es largo. Él cierra los ojos y suspira. El instinto, la práctica, todo toma el control de mi pasión y le paso el pulgar por la punta para limpiar la gota que se acumula allí y al sentirla palpitar en la mano me estremezco de ganas de hacerlo gritar.

-Sucrette- gime en mi oído. –Eso ha sido…

-Sh…- lo silenció.

Mis manos circulan por su suave polla palpitante, que espera completamente mi atención, arriba abajo, arriba, abajo. Siento como se endurece a medida que mi mano circula, pero la posición es incómoda, no puedo chuparla y tampoco besarla o lamerla, así que, invierto la posición y me agachó yo entre sus piernas. Su palpitante miembro espera que mi boca se cierna sobre él.

Cuando entra, comienzo a mover la lengua y a succionar lo que puedo, su longitud, sus gemidos intentando callarse y mis manos apretando sus huevos con una suavidad que sorprendería a cualquiera. Quería que disfrutase de un buen sexo oral por hacerme sentir tan bien con su lengua en mi coño y danzando.

Pare de succionar y de mover mi cabeza para coger más superficie de piel, para lamer el tallo de arriba abajo y esparcir pequeños besitos por su superficie. Armin gime, de vez en cuando aprieta mi cabello y me pide con movimientos que lo chupe hasta que no pueda más. Cuando vuelvo a la carga, siendo sujetada por las manos de Armin, siento como se tensa todo su glande, deseando que siga mis movimientos, aunque él chico tiene otros planes.

Me aparta de él y me hace subir, sujetándome de nuevo por las axilas, aupándome para volver a besarnos de forma voraz.

\- Um… tengo un condón en el pantalón- me informa.

Lo miro sorprendida una vez que me encuentro encima de sus piernas, sentada. No me esperaba que tuviese un condón, no encaja en él.

\- ¡¿Tú?!- exclamo en susurros.

\- Sí… decidí comprarlos para… bueno, para cuando estuviésemos juntos. Fue embarazoso ir a la farmacia y lidiar con los farmacéuticos cotillas.

No puedo evitarlo, pero eso me parece super tierno y vergonzoso, me rió y lo beso aún más fuerte. Eso ha sido un gesto bastante considerado por su parte. Y me hace sentir más que bien.

\- Pudiste pedírmelo a mí, te acompañaría sin dudar.

\- Lo sé.

Nos sonreímos y lo abre para mí. El condón es de un plastiquito medio amarillento medio transparente, me siento ridículamente sonriente por saber que ha ido por mí y se ha enfrentado a los tíos y tías para que no tuviese que comprarlos yo. Por su querido gesto, decido ponérselo yo, así que se lo comunicó y le voy explicando cómo ponerlo para otras veces, porque yo se lo he puesto la anterior vez. Lo desenrollo para colocárselo en la punta de la polla, lo bajo con suavidad con cuidado de no se rompa, y siento como Armin me observa fijamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo?

\- Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría pasarme haciendo esto contigo sin cansarme.

\- Mucho. Te prometo que algún día los contaremos-

\- Es un trato- sonríe y yo lo hago con él.

Ahora que el condón está puesto se acabó el calentar y el hablar. Es el turno de follar. Me pongo encima y abro las piernas un poco más, es la señal, Armin se sitúa bien y agarra su palpitante miembro para introducirlo en mi entrada, antes de que me penetre del todo nos miramos a los ojos y nos besamos.

La estocada que me da es firme y nuestros labios se enfrascan en la pelea de a ver quien domina y que lengua vence, _es fantástico_. Sus músculos se contraen en el momento que yo comienzo a saltar y él a mover sus caderas a mí son. Ambos estamos combinando. Su respiración comienza a acelerarse, caliente y salvaje contra mi piel, mientras mis pechos bailotean al estar yo cabalgándolo.

El sonido que hacen nuestros cuerpos al chocar violentamente me hace sentir en las nubes, la diosa del mundo, creo que podría hacer lo que me propusiera al sentir como mis paredes vaginales aprietan el tenso y caliente miembro del gamer, quien sigue con los ojos abiertos y fijos en los míos, no quita su mirada azul de mí y me gusta que me observe, que me indique que no puede evitar mirarme.

Besa mi cuello y, va subiendo hacia mi mentón para, finalmente probar de nuevo mis labios, silencio un gemido gracias a un beso que me da el chico de cabello azabache. El tiempo transcurre con rapidez, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo sintiendo como mis caderas chocan contra sus piernas, como su polla alcanza el máximo de mi interior, no puedo parar de desear que se corra en mi interior, pero él no sabe que tomo la píldora y no puedo decírselo porque puede preguntarme si fue por mi supuesto exnovio que me enseño todo lo que se. No quiero que se coma la cabeza con _cosas que no importan_.

Nuestros cuerpos siguen chocando y él continúa metiéndola hasta el fondo y rozando con mi punto de placer extremo.

Llegamos. Llegamos juntos, con un sofocado beso que calla nuestros gritos a oídos de los que duermen en esta casa, entre sus paredes. Los humanos y el hurón que siguen haciendo ruiditos. _Nunca pensé que disfrutaría tanto._

 **[…]**

Armin y yo ya estamos vestidos, es la una y media de la mañana, me insiste mucho en acompañarme hasta mi casa, pero niego violentamente al decirle que puedo irme sola, que debe descansar.

Sigue insistiendo y le digo que se rinda, que yo no necesito que me acompañe si no que se duerma porque mañana tiene clase. La expresión de "mañana tienes clase" le llama la atención y contrataca con un "tú también", pero en seguida le digo que mañana no voy a ir, que mi abuela vendrá a pasar unos días y que por eso no podré asistir, ya que tengo que buscarla al aeropuerto. El parece comprenderlo, pero continúa insistiendo. Le amenazó seriamente con no volver a tocarle y ahí parece molestarse con mi decisión, pero me dice que mientras vaya caminando que iremos hablando por teléfono no tardo en aceptar porque me parece justo.

Por eso nos despedimos con un apasionado beso y nos decimos hasta ahora.

La conversación es concisa y concreta, hablamos un poco de cómo es eso de las indeterminaciones de L'Hôpital, que son bastante fáciles si las practicas una y otra vez, pero Armin no es partidario del estudio, tiene notas bastante malas, nada que me moleste, pero debería esforzarse. Me pide que estudiemos juntos, pero en seguida se acuerda que Nath le dijo que le iba a ayudar él. Me rió y le digo que si realmente quiere, podemos estudiar otro día que no esté Nath y que me esforzaré por rematar con sus dudas y que pille los trucos que el delegado no consiga aclararle. Acepta. _Normal, solo desea estar conmigo._

Hablamos un poco sobre que Peggy se había puesto muy nerviosa al hablarle sobre él, cosa que lo hizo sentir incómodo, me dijo que no le interesaba y que como ya había dicho solo era yo, que me miraba solo a mí y que no le interesaban ni Iris, ni Peggy y menos otra chica del instituto. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió hablarle del enamoramiento que tiene de repente por él la tímida Violeta.

Nos reímos y hacemos bromas, me dice que me echará de menos en clases mañana, le quito importancia y le digo que si tanto me echa de menos deberá llamarme por la tarde y que, si tiene suerte, podría escaparme de mi abuela, a verle, lo que lo hace feliz. _Tan sencillos._

Mi camino se acaba, estoy frente a mi piso, le aviso de que ya estoy subiendo las escaleras y que colgaré pues ya es tarde y debe dormir, me dice que me quiere y que descanse, le digo que yo también lo hago y que duerma bien. Nuestra conversación se acaba con mentiras reciprocas. _¿Quién podría quererme?_

Espero que mi piso esté en silencio, que todo esté apagado y que Leia esté durmiendo, pero al entrar me encuentro una grata sorpresa. Encima de mi sofá se encuentra un Jared desnudo y una Leia debajo en las mismas condiciones que el anterior mencionado.

Alzo una ceja y me burló.

\- La verdad es que no me esperaba este recibimiento, ¿me estáis mandando indirectas para un trío?

\- Sucrette…- Jared está sin palabras. –L-lo-lo siento-

Jared es un chico guapísimo, que en serio está enamorado de Leia, siempre está preparando cosas hermosas para ella, le regala cosas lindas y la trata como su princesa. Un caballero tímido que en su vida se plantearía tocar a otra mujer sin Leia delante, y muchísimo menos con Leia al lado.

\- Oh ni te disculpes- Gruñe Leia. –Ignórala. Te dice eso para joderme.

\- Oh… pero aun así estamos en su sofá- dice, avergonzado.

Es demasiado lindo con estás cosas, un chico atrevido pero tímido, una contradicción bastante exquisita a mis ojos. _Voy a quitarle hierro al asunto antes de que a Jared le dé un chungo_. Está lo siguiente a ruborizado, posiblemente se quede mal si me voy sin decirle unas palabras de ánimo.

\- Con tal de que te largues antes de las seis de la mañana, me vale- me encaminó a mi habitación. –Y no hagáis ruido, algunas quieren dormir-

\- ¡Qué te den!- grita Leia, justo antes de que cierre la puerta en sus narices.

 **[…]**

Al día siguiente me despierto medianamente temprano. Son las ocho de la mañana y ya estoy en el baño peinando el cabello de la forma más ordenada posible. Seguramente mi abuela esté a punto de llamar a la puerta o de aparecer, no me extrañaría, _esa mujer es peor que yo._

Leia sigue durmiendo en su cama, con suerte no la llamará vaga e intentará ser cortés delante de ella, aunque luego la critique demasiado a sus espaldas con sus amigas del pueblo.

Estoy perfectamente vestida, llevo ropa elegante que no muestra nada, una camisa blanca lisa que cae perfectamente sobre el comienzo de mis piernas. Mis vaqueros son lisos y jaspeados, con pequeñas manchitas de cambio de tonalidad vaquera y unas botas negras tipo militar que me quedan bastante bien. Añado un collar de bolas negras que destaque mi atuendo, con algunas bolitas rojas.

Estoy perfectamente presentable. No va a encontrar pegas. Cojo mi americana y caminó hacia la salida, para dirigirme a la parada de taxis y buses, parará del otro lado del parque, así que, aprovecho y salto la verja para no dar tantas vueltas.

Me situó en la entrada del parque y escribo un mensaje a mi tía Agatha para avisarle que no venga está semana si quiere sobrevivir a los gritos de mi abuela. No tarda en contestar, un simple y preciso "OK". Me muevo de un lado a otro, con los cascos en los oídos y pensando que tendré que avisar a mi madre para que no le dé un ataque porque no le he contado la bomba.

Ni siquiera me acorde de llamarla con la recaída de mi crisis nerviosa, por ese momento, en esos instantes luego de recuperarme al aceptar mi situación, me olvidó de todo lo que digo o hago, solo sé que me convierto en alguien completamente diferente. Como si fuese una niña pequeña que no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Me vuelvo débil y dependiente.

Alzo la vista al cielo, mis ojos empiezan a escocer por el sol que me da de lleno, pero no quiero apartar los ojos. La música choca contra mis tímpanos a un volumen superior, me encanta que me invada hasta que vaya perdiendo facultad de oído. A _veces es mejor no oir nada._

Cierro los ojos y siento como la suave brisa choca contra mis cabellos, suave y meciéndolos de una forma que no puedo evitar pensar que alguna vez se me escaparan las fuerzas como se escapa el aire entre el pelo. Muevo mi cabeza hasta donde se encuentra la parada de taxis y veo como sigue vacío. _¿No habrá venido en bus, no? Le dará un infarto._

Espero que no haya ido en autobús, una vez se sube, una vez que arma un espolio y que se enfada por la inutilidad del conductor, de la gente que se sube, se queja constantemente de los medios de transporte. Ella cree que es demasiado buena como para ir en bus.

Me quito un casquito del oído y reviso como unas cuantas adolescentes se bajan del bus, huyendo despavoridas. ¿Qué?

\- ¡Qué maleducadas sois las jóvenes del instituto!- gruñe una señora de cabello castaño tirando a rubio. –No tenéis respeto- les dice un poco más alto. -¡Deberíais estar en clase!

Mi abuela está gritando a pleno pulmón a unas desconocidas, que posiblemente tengan mi edad y que deberían estar en clase. Se me cae la cara de la vergüenza y niego en forma de desacuerdo. Mi abuela es demasiado molesta con lo que es correcto y lo que no. Llama maleducados a los demás cuando ella es la maleduca anciana mordaz. _Ella sí que no tiene respeto_ , pienso.

\- Hola abuela- digo con una suave sonrisa, intentando aparentar feliz de verla.

Mi abuela me mira con el ceño fruncido y niega con la cabeza.

\- Es Caroline- aclara con soberbia. -Soy demasiado joven como para que me llames abuela- dice. Y yo ya no me sorprendo. -¡Conductor! ¡Apúrese! ¡Mi sobrina está esperándome tenemos que ir a casa! ¡Abra el "maletero"!- hace comillas en el maletero y a mí, sinceramente me dará un ataque de vergüenza como siga así.

El conductor del bus me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, está irritado. Cuando pienso en que me ha hecho pasar por su sobrina me siento ridícula, sé que se cuida demasiado y que se ha hecho varias cirugías con la intención de aparentar ser más joven, pero aun así… la llame abuela. Es obvio que ya lo saben todos.

Mi abuela regaña al pobre hombre, que sinceramente empieza a darme pena, para que le saque la maleta ya que ella no piensa meter las manos ahí. El conductor lo hace, un poco a regañadientes. Y cuando tiene la maleta, me acerco a cogerla con ambas manos. Mi abuela gruñe un poco lo maleducado que es y, cuando echa a andar, yo me giro hacia el conductor y me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi abuela con una simple reverencia. A la cual el hombre suspira y le quita importancia como diciendo "podía ser peor". Y sonrió, para echar a andar tras ella con su maleta de Dolce & Gabbana. _Nada que no sea de marca es bueno._

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje, Caroline?- preguntó.

\- ¿En esa cosa que llaman transporte público?- me dice. –Horrible-

\- ¿Y en el avión?

\- ¿Ahí? mejor- sube sus humos. –Siempre es bueno viajar en primera clase.

 _Como no._

Me situó a su lado, arrastrando la maleta de ella, es bastante pesada, debería dejar de traer cincuenta mil modelitos.

\- He tenido a un hombre mayor, que olía realmente a pueblo- la finura con la que dice que olía mal se me hace chistosa, casi cómica. –Y no solo eso, se apoyaba en mi hombro y babeaba. ¡Deberían meterlo en un asilo!

Intento aguantar la risa, se enfadaría como un demonio si me rió de ella en estos momentos, estoy segura de que le parecería horriblemente mal que me alegrase de que tuviese que usar el transporte público en vez de usar un taxi o una limusina qué sé yo.

\- ¡Me ha dejado saliva en mi carísimo abrigo de Gucci!- me dice con mucha furia.

\- ¿Y por qué no fuiste en taxi si odias tanto el transporte público?- Me vuelvo osada por unos segundos. Cosa que la hace fruncir el ceño.

\- No había taxis, y quería llegar lo antes posible. ¡Deberías tener coche ya!-

Niego con la cabeza y le sonrió, mientras caminamos por la calle de las tiendas, observó el quiosco, caminamos lentamente, mi abuela comienza a quejarse de la poca calidad que tienen las tiendas, diciendo que no hay tiendas caras y buenas en la zona tan pobre y "rustica" en la que vivo. Parece realmente molesta, esperemos que se le pase eso cuando lleguemos a casa y vea que es un ático bastante caro.

\- Tu madre tiene un gusto horrible para escoger los lugares-

\- No creas que está tan mal, abu… Caroline- digo, corrigiéndome rápidamente. –A mí me gusta-

\- Sé sincera, querida, sabes que preferías Paris antes que…- mira a su alrededor. –Esto-

Ni siquiera tiene una cosa dulce que decir de Amoris, es cierto que nada más llegar yo también odiaba este lugar, no quería alejarme de la comodidad de Paris, independientemente del tráfico y la acumulación de gente. Me gustaba relajarme, mirando al ventanal y como los coches circulaban rápidamente por las calles pobladas, pero la tranquilidad de Amoris me hacía sentir cómoda, me hacía sonreír, el sonido del silencio de noche porque no había coches moviéndose, en una época lo había echado de menos, pero ahora agradecía la paz que me daba.

Me conocían todos, me adoraban y me amaban, me rebajaban los precios y pensaban en mí a la hora de las compras, apartando algunos artículos pensando en si me gustaba o no. En fin, era un pueblecito pequeño y poco concurrido.

\- Quizás al principio sí, cuando me mude a este pueblo sola- aclaro. –Pero me acostumbre.

\- No deberías, en serio, no sé ni que sigues haciendo aquí. Deberías vivir conmigo y alejarte de esta chusma- su voz estaba cargada de un resentimiento oscuro, seguro que estaba pensando en mi madre.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien-

Mi abuela me mira fijamente, y niega con la cabeza, creo que no quiere creerme, o que seguramente está pensando en que estoy ciega o que me hago la indiferente hasta estes temas. Pero me gusta este lugar una vez le cogí el gusto.

\- Sucrette, cariño, realmente solo tienes que hacer una llamada y tendrás a todos mis criados y a todos los de la mudanza preparados para venir a casa conmigo. Eres mayor, legalmente puedes decidir con quién vives, y estás independizada- me aclara.

Sé que puedo largarme avisando a mis padres, que puedo marcharme con la abuela, que no estaría haciendo nada malo y que nadie podría quejarse de ello, pero quiero mi propia libertad y realmente está bien así como estoy. Mientras me dejen sola, mientras no me agobien, mientras no controlen todo lo que hago, estaré bien.

Y tampoco quiero vivir contigo y la presión que ejerce.

\- Sucrette, puedo hablar con la zorra de tu madre-

Mis ojos se desvían hacia el frente, Castiel y Rosalya nos observan, sus ojos están realmente abiertos, no pueden creerse que hayan llamado zorra a mi madre, y con ese tono despectivo que podría helar hasta el infierno.

\- Abuela…-

Jadeo, mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Nos miran demasiado, no hay forma que no lo hayan oído.

\- Caroline- me corrige, con el ceño fruncido. –Te lo he dicho, ¡no me llames abuela!

\- Caroline- me corrijo en voz alta. -Acabas de llamar zorra a mamá delante de mis amigos- susurró a su oído. Intentando mostrar mi incomodidad.

Mi abuela se gira y observa a los jóvenes con una cara inquisitiva, intentando evaluarlos y, seguramente, estén suspensos. Sus ojos expresan su molestia notable. Seguramente está pensando cosas horribles al ver a Castiel, como si realmente lo odiase de todas las maneras posibles. Y Rosalya… no quiero saber lo que dirá de su ropa.

\- ¿Tus amigos?- inquiere. –En serio voy a hablar con tu padre.

\- Estás siendo irreverente- le digo. –Por favor, hazlo por mí y sé educada-

Rueda los ojos y gruñe con cierto aire de fastidio, no está contenta. Y entonces me mira de nuevo a mí, centrando sus ojos en mí.

\- Iba a ser educada- me dice, esto solo para mí. –Es un placer conoceros. Mi nombre es Caroline-

Rosalya y Castiel se acercan, rápido hacia mí y saludan a la señora que se supone que es mi abuela, le dan la mano. Resopló hondo, se nota que estoy aliviada. Sé que sabe comportarse como un encanto de mujer y que puede llegar a ser la persona más dulce del mundo, tiene muchas caras, pero acaba de revelar su lengua viperina. Es por eso que es peor que yo en todos los sentidos.

\- Soy Rosalya, la mejor amiga de Sucrette- sonríe. -

\- Yo soy Castiel- dice, simplemente. Así es como me gusta, maleducado y borde. Sonrió ante lo que supondrá eso para mi abuela cuando lleguemos a casa.

\- Encantados, sois encantadores- se nota que está fingiendo pero Rosalya sonríe, se lo ha tragado.

Ellos asienten y comienzan una conversación trivial, hablando de la ropa de Leigh y de si hay alguna tienda cara y muy "fashion y chic" que merezca la pena, a parte de la suya, claramente es un halago para ganarse la confianza de Rosa, que al oir ese cumplido sonríe ampliamente.

Castiel me dedica una mirada de sugerencia y yo le incitó a acercarse a mí con la cabeza, se mueve lento, haciéndose desear y haciéndose esperar. Suspiró hondo y dejo que se acerque finalmente a donde me encuentro, nos miramos a los ojos y comenzamos a charlar de forma tranquila, como si Rosalya y mi abuela no estuviesen aquí.

\- Entonces… ¿por qué no has ido a clase, chica rebelde?- se burla de mí.

Suelto un "pff" y niego con la cabeza, llamarme chica rebelde a mí es peor que decir que, 4 por 2 por 0 más1 es igual a 0.

\- Mi abuela venía y tuve que ordenar y colocar todo como a ella le gusta antes de que consiguiese un castigo de por vida- le aclaro, sonriendo.

\- Um…- se queda en silencio.

Lo miro atentamente. Castiel es bastante atrevido, su cabello rojo cae por encima de sus hombros y un mechón rebelde cae por encima de su ojo, lo retiro con suavidad y él me observa en silencio, con una mueca de desagrado. _No sé cómo tomarme eso._

\- ¿Sucede algo? ¿He hecho algo mal o tal vez dicho?

Tarda unos segundos en contestarme, mostrando su lado atractivo y esos ojos me miran a mí y solo a mí, examinándome.

\- Me parece que me debes explicaciones- me dice.

Me quedo pensando de qué habla, caigo en la cuenta de que, posiblemente, se deba a mi espectáculo del otro día cuando alce mi voz por encima de lo normal y le plante cara a James con mis palabras más mordaces de todas.

\- Oh… te refieres a lo de James-

Asiente.

\- ¿Debería decirte que no te metas en mis asuntos?- preguntó sonriente. –Quizás debería para que pudiésemos estar en paz.

Recuerda el asunto de Debrah y niega con la cabeza, dándome un suave golpecito en la cadera, y yo, en respuesta choco mi pierna contra la suya. Tensó el ambiente y lo relajó al mismo tiempo, casi me sorprendo de lo genial que se me dan estás cosas.

\- Es extraño que tu respondas así- se burla. –No pensé que sacarás tus uñas.

\- No lo hago- respondo. –Es solo que James saca lo peor de mí.

Él me mira, como haciendo memoria y me gruñe en respuesta al darse cuenta de que desconoce demasiado de mí. Sé que quiere saber cosas y comprenderlas, pero yo no pienso contárselo.

\- El rubito de ayer, ¿no?

Asiento en respuesta, James es rubio, ojos azules, un cliché, siempre vestido elegantemente, con una especie de traje azul y un jersey de cuello alto y negro. Es tan creído y arrogante que sientes la necesidad de comprarle una corbata a su traje para luego usarla para estrangularlo.

\- Es el novio de Leia, o bueno, no tengo claro lo que son. Ellos son raros- ruedo los ojos ante mis pensamientos. –En fin, él y yo no nos llevamos bien, y digamos que no eres el único que tiene amiguitas famosas.

Castiel frunce el ceño, curioso por saber más, pero solo pasa su mano por mis hombros y acaricia tenuemente la zona, no sé qué hace pero me sienta bien.

\- No saques temas como esos. Me haces sentir imbécil- le ha sentado mal.

\- Oh, venga, Cassy, sabes que te quiero- digo con voz chistosa. Le golpeo suavemente, a forma de broma.

\- No hace falta que me lo digas- parece animarle y se burla de mí. –Ya lo sé. Se te nota mucho, ¿quizás debería traerte el cubo para la baba?

Doy un gritito de sorpresa por lo creído que es, _también lo ingenuo que es pensando que consigue hacerme sentir algo._ Niego con la cabeza y le golpeo suavemente.

\- En tal caso es al revés.

\- Lo dudo- sonríe de forma ladeada, _sí que es sexy_.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, me gustan sus ojos grises, destacan con su nuevo corte y son realmente profundos, me gusta quedarme perdida entre ellos y salir ipso-facto como si realmente todo estuviese bien, mi sonrisa se extiende por el rostro, de igual manera que la suya y cuando parece que estamos solos, un carraspeo suena en nuestros oídos.

\- ¿Interrumpimos?- Rosalya está sonriendo de forma pícara.

\- La verdad sí, piérdete mocosa- Castiel le replica de forma burlesca y Rosalya frunce el ceño.

Mi abuela no parece muy feliz con mi "elección de chico" y me mira con un semblante de te enterarás cuando lleguemos a casa y de repente tira de mí con su mano, agarro la maleta y me quedó mirando a mis "amigos", mientras mi abuela se despide.

\- Os invitaría a tomar algo con nosotras y escuchar que tal os va con mi querida Sucrette, pero… lamentablemente acabo de llegar del aeropuerto y bueno, necesito descansar.

\- Claro lo comprendemos- dice Rosalya. –Además voy a trabajar ahora, solo quería consultar con Castiel sobre las entradas-

\- Claro, bueno, un placer chicos- mi abuela sonríe. _Arpía._ –Adiós-

Tira de mí, alejándonos de ellos, sin dejarme decir adiós yo también, realmente no es que me moleste, pero siento que mis alas empiezan a cortarse y se quedarán sin plumas durante la estadía de mi abuela, tendré que mandarle un mensaje a papá para que hable con ella sobre lo de la fiesta, ya.

\- Y por encima te buscas amigos peligrosos- sus pasos se detienen al ver mi piso.

Alzo una ceja, curiosa justo al parar frente a mi casa.

\- ¿Perdón?

No puedo dar crédito a lo que está insinuando, mi abuela está diciendo que Castiel y Rosalya son peligrosos, bueno, seguramente se refiera más a Castiel que a Rosa, pero me sorprende que no haya hecho buenas migas con la albina, independientemente de que vista así. Pensé que le gustaría su forma de pensar y sus consejos de tiendas.

\- Esa chica, viste horrible, parece sacada de otra época, ¿qué se cree interesante o algo?

\- Caroline…

\- Y ese chico, ni de lejos volverás a verlo, ni de lejos- gruñe. –Es un rebelde, tiene pinta de hacer de todo por las noches. Seguro que ya ha tenido problemas con la policía.

Está mujer ve demasiados culebrones, ¿Castiel? ¿Con la policía? El máximo problema que ha tenido ha sido intentar picar a Nathaniel en el instituto o la pelea con Kiki, dudo que pueda ser menos inofensivo, además, _perro ladrador poco mordedor._

\- Caroline…-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a replicarme?-

\- Lo voy a hacer. Debes controlar esa boca…- digo. –En serio, me estoy sintiendo ofendida.

Parece considerar lo que acaba de decirme y lo maleducado y desconsiderado que es hacía mí, gruñe un poco y niega con la cabeza, sabe que tengo razón.

\- No quiero ofenderte- dice con voz suave. –Tú eres mi nieta, eres hermosa, superior a estos chicos- me dice. –Te mereces a alguien como Viktor Hale.

\- Él y yo terminamos- repito, por millonésima vez. –Supéralo- eso ya no lo digo, lo escupo como si fuera veneno.

Pero no parece tomárselo a mal.

\- No puedo, él es tu mejor opción. Y puedes ponerte a su nivel, eres inteligente, hermosa y además de buena familia- dice, obvia, entrando al piso. –Ordenada y responsable. Quiero que hagas tu vida acorde a tu estatus social- me dice. -En esta semana que esté aquí, te enseñaré lo que es ser una auténtica señorita. Tanta chusma ha contaminado tu porte rico.

 _Lo que me faltaba y solo a un día de la cita con Kentin y a dos de la fiesta._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.  
**

 **¡¿Qué os ha parecido?! Este capítulo ha tenido 13 páginas, me ha salido bien y como dije en varios mensajes respondiendo a vuestros reviews, iba a subirlo sobre el jueves o miércoles.**

 **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, ¿qué? La abuelita buena, ¿no? JAJAJAJA. Después de esto, voy a incluir de nuevo mi pega (puesta también arriba, por favor, leedla.**

Tengo una pega.

 **La pondré tanto aquí como abajo. Porque algunas os saltáis esto, quizás deberíais leerme por encima, o dejarme para cuando terminéis de leer porque a veces, _solo a veces,_ digo cosas que son interesantes e importantes.**

 _Bien, ¡he visto un comentario que me ha hecho romperme la cabeza!_ **No es tan malo, o sea, me rompí la cabeza porque una Guest no tenía ni idea de que estaba contando en mi historia, o sea, esto es más bien a lo vulgar, ella no sabía porque Sucrette trataba bien a su padre, porque** _se_ _rebajó_ **a mostrarse débil con Viktor, porque actuaba así en el capítulo...**

 **C** **reo que ya lo he dicho. Tanto en el capítulo 12 (en negrita y al final) y por mensajes a muchas. Y ahora lo digo OTRA VEZ, por aquí:**

 **Sucrette es una persona emocionalmente frágil, no se ha rebajado a ponerse así frente a Viktor. Lo odia con todas sus fuerzas, odia ser débil y profundamente herida por sus traumas infantiles, cada vez que algo se sale de su cauce, Sucrette enloquece, tras romper algo, recae y empieza a comportarse como una niña pequeña que busca la atención de su padre (signos de trauma fuerte que perduran), cuando eso sucede ella necesita que le digan que la necesita, y Viktor ayuda con ello, porque cuando Sucrette era niña jugaba con Viktor (como se muestra en el manga) y entonces como que vuelve a esos días en ese periodo de trauma. Además, se ve perfectamente cuando habla con Leia que ella no quería llamarlo y mostrarse así ante él. Normal, ¿quién quiere verse así delante de la persona que terminó de destruirte? Nadie.** **Aun así, Sucrette sigue adelante y afronta sus traumas, algo admirable, porque sabe que tiene que vivir con ello. Aun así, ella se esfuerza por no recaer. Su padre y su madre siempre han buscado que ella fuera la mejor, por lo cual ella se esfuerza tanto, para complacerlos, porque todos los niños quieren que sus padres los reconozcan, todos queremos que una vez nuestros padres nos digan con sinceridad un "estoy orgullosa de ti". Es por eso que Sucrette los trata medianamente bien y no levanta su voz. Ella quiere ser aceptada porque está sola, eso dice que no quiere que nadie la abandone, como cuando habla de eso con Leia.**

 **Con esto explicado, espero que os haya quedado claro todo.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**

 **En serio, gracias. Espero haber despejado vuestras dudas y haber estado a la altura.**

* * *

Tengo un pequeño aviso,

Debéis leer la parte de arriba de negrita desde "tengo una pega" o la parte de abajo donde pone "tengo una pega" (es lo mismo y es importante.

 _ **Subo el siguiente capítulo si pasamos de 132** o así. Venga, ánimo, que vosotras podéis, aprovechad que vienen las Navidades para comentarme mucho y que suba casi todo el tiempo. _

**_Os amo Sucrettes._**


	14. Eres una dama

**_Hola, hola, soy Noah._  
**

 **Son las 23:51 de este jueves 31 de diciembre de 2015, a punto de terminar el año. Un año bueno para mí donde todas me distéis vuestro apoyo con mis historias y donde creo que he madurado un poco, gracias por estar aquí leyendo mi historia, bueno, mis historias y sonriendo para mí a través de la pantalla. Por vuestros reviews.**

 **Gracias.**

 **FELIZ AÑO, ESPERO QUE SEA EL MEJOR PARA VOSOTRAS.**

* * *

 **Eres una dama**

 **[** _No creo en ti, no puedo creerte_ **]**

"Me cansó ese viejo amor, esa mierda me mató, me cansó ese viejo amor, mi cuerpo se hartó, oooh, ohhh, ese viejo amor, oh, oh, oh…".

La música inunda mis oídos, la canción que habla de desamor, sigue sonando e invadiendo mis tímpanos con una enorme sonrisa, para que unos segundos después la canción se termine y yo desconecte todo, tanto la música como la aplicación de descargas de más canciones.

Me apoyo en mi cama y frunzo el ceño, aburrida.

No he ido a clase y he recibido varias fotografías por Whats App de los apuntes y ejercicios que tenemos de hacer. Melody me ha escrito en estos momentos para decirme todo lo que me he perdido y las páginas que debería mirar para ponerme al día, _estoy faltando demasiado a clase_. Sonrió con sorna al darme cuenta de que tan fácil es para mí manipular a los demás y como los tengo a todos de "preocupados", me divierte jugar con sus mentes sin que se enteren.

Agradezco los mensajes con simples palabras "Gracias, Mel" y deje el teléfono encima de la cama, sin siquiera preocuparme por los demás mensajes, como los de Rosalya. Me quedo mirando hacia la pared, estoy ensimismada en la nada y no puedo apartar la mirada, mientras en mi mente, sigo escuchando la letra de la canción… _"no creo en ti, no quiero creerte. Te fuiste de aquí y así me dejaste, es tan difícil, seguir respirando así… así…"_ La maldita letra pega también conmigo que me asusta.

Las puertas se abren, sobresaltándome de mi ensoñación e interrumpiéndola. Mi abuela entra en mí cuarto, frunce el ceño como si quisiera matarme y se sitúa frente a mí.

No entiendo porque siempre está de mal humor cuando nos vemos en mi casa, se enfurruña y se esmera por hacerme parecer la atracción de circo en la normalidad, con ropa o demasiado femenina o demasiado estirada de la que muchos se ríen, sobre todo cuando se trata de sus trajes a juego. Mis ojos se fijan en sus facciones, parece molesta a más no poder y nunca entiendo que es lo que se le pasa por la mente al verme a mí con tanta "normalidad" a mí alrededor.

\- Esta casa es un desastre- gruñe, con sus brazos cruzados por debajo de su pecho, con sus ojos desaprobatorios exacerbando mi ambiente relajante. -¿Qué mierda de habitación es esta?

\- La mía, abu…Caroline- me corrijo.

Generalmente, cuando se trata de llamarla, siempre había sido "abuela" para mí, no Caroline, mi madre era y sigue siendo muy tradicional con las relaciones afectivas y de sangre. Mamá quería que yo me llevase bien con toda la familia y quería a mi abuela o bueno la apreciaba a su manera, _a pesar de que ahora se odian a muerte y en el divorcio casi se pegaron_ , ella decía que, si la llamaba Caroline en vez de abuela, estaría rechazando nuestro vínculo sanguíneo.

Nunca he negado a mi abuela como alguien de mi familia, de hecho, quiero a mi abuela porque es una de las personas más cercanas a mí, me llama bastante y siempre manda dinero y esas cosas, a veces se pasa sí, no voy a negarlo, pero es atenta con todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo y aunque me irrita, no tengo que tener una máscara tan grande frente a ella, es casi lo mismo que Castiel.

Ella odia a mi madre, odia que yo no viva llena de lujos, que la haga sentir vieja cuando, según ella por supuesto, está en la flor de la vida. Desde que el abuelo apoyo el matrimonio de papá y mamá, siempre ha vivido preocupada porque tuviese todo lo que desease, consideraba que me merecía cualquier cosa que saliese por mi boca, _que éramos superiores,_ tenía que tener toda clase de caprichos y lujos, si no los tenía… mal iba el mundo. 

\- Deberías hacerme caso- protesta. –Si estuvieras conmigo…

\- No sabría lo que es sudar para conseguir algo-

Me levanto de la cama y alzo una ceja, imitando su gesto de cruzarme de brazos por debajo de mi pecho.

\- ¿Cómo qué no?- ella parece tomarse un poco de tiempo para buscar una protesta que me deje indefensa. -¡Eres de la familia Darcy, una auténtica señorita! ¡Sudas por ti misma y haces lo mejor de lo mejor! ¿Te quedó clarito, mi querida Sucrette?

Suspiró resignada y me muevo de mi posición, delante de ella encarándola, para encaminarme a mi escritorio. Tras abrir los libros y las libretas, me siento en la silla y giro rápidamente para encarar a mi abuela, quien va vestida con un conjunto de chaqueta, blusa, falda y tacones, del mismo color, con el pelo bien ordenado y bien colocado, perfecta e idónea para todas.

\- Mira, me gusta este lugar y mi libertad- aclaro con voz firme, creo que debo darme a respetar. –No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Caroline-

Ella me mira con desaprobación, sé que no le gusta que responda con cierto retintín de superioridad, pero está vez, acaba sonriendo. Ella es una mujer de carácter, le gusta que la reten.

\- Con este carácter estoy segura de que podrías ayudar a los Hale, con el puesto de subdirectora, en la empresa-

Ruedo los ojos. Siempre es lo mismo, es una de las pegas de mi abuela, adora a los Hale. Me emparejaba con él constantemente, me llevaba a jugar a su casa una y otra vez, sin apartarme ni un segundo de él, negándome socializar con otros niños. Cuando comencé a salir con Viktor, la abuela me compro un móvil nuevo para que pudiésemos estar en contacto, vestidos caros y de diseñadores increíbles, me dio una tarjeta de crédito para que me pagase todo lo que quisiese, a día de hoy sigo teniéndola, pero es para emergencias. _¿Qué? Realmente soy responsable._

\- No quiero- me niego y ahora sí que me estoy cabreando. –No quiero verlo nunca más- mi voz va subiendo de tono. -Me van a obligar a asistir a ese estúpido baile, para el próximo mes, pero no quiero, no quiero verlo y no voy a trabajar para ellos en mi jodida vida-

Me levanto de mi silla del escritorio, tras dar un sonoro golpe a la mesa donde estaban mis útiles escolares y me muevo hacia la puerta. Esquivando la figura de mi abuela, quien ya estaba totalmente cruzada de brazos con un ceño más que fruncido.

\- Sucrette, es una buena oportunidad, si vienes conmigo ya tendrías un futuro garantizado.

Me doy la vuelta. Ya estoy en la puerta de mi habitación, es increíble que ahora tenga que irme yo, pero no puedo faltarle tanto al respeto a mi abuela. Cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho, mirándola con mí mejor mirada de irritación, _pero al mismo tiempo_ , la irritación siendo medio substituida por una mirada de cansancio que se comprendía como si estuviese cansada y necesitase dormir. _Y no me importaba quedar como una niña que necesita dormir sus horitas de sueño._

\- ¿Alguna vez os habéis parado a preguntarme lo que realmente quiero?- es la primera vez que soy sincera con estos temas, pero estoy irritada.

Mi abuela, quien siempre permanece serena, esta vez acoge un semblante de sorpresa, jamás había respondido ante sus gruñidos con la verdad, como si realmente notase la falsedad y la realidad ella se da cuenta de que jamás me han pedido algo así. La he pillado de sorpresa, pero aunque lo valore, se centrará en su egoísmo.

No contesta. Ahí está mi respuesta.

Cojo mi bolso, que está situado en la puerta de la habitación y lo coloco sobre mi hombro derecho, la miro intensamente y sonrió de forma sádica.

\- Me voy a dar un paseo, "abuelita"-

Ella sonríe. Acabo de darle en la llaga. Sabe que ha sido una buena manera de salirme con la mía, justo antes de comenzar la tercera guerra mundial. Doy un portazo dejándola en mi habitación y caminó hacia la puerta.

Salgo del apartamento y me quedo en el pasillo durante unos breves momentos, cojo el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón para mandarle a Leia un mensaje de, "sigue en tu habitación hasta que vaya a buscarte, lo siento abuela en casa xx".

Comienzo a bajar las escaleras y es ahí cuando siento una mano en mi cintura, paseándose suavemente de arriba abajo sobre ella y ahí me tensó. Salto hacia un lado, tras golpear esa mano intrusa y cuando me giro para golpear y usar las tácticas de defensa personal que me aprendieron de pequeña, visualizo al pervertido idiota que me ha tocado.

Solo es Ryo.

Frunzo el ceño y bajo las manos.

Ryo, un japonés de cabello grisáceo y ojos azules oscuros, me observa con una sonrisa petulante esperando a que yo le sonría a él de vuelta. Mi mirada recorre su cuerpo torneado, es mi vecino de arriba, que probablemente está bajando a por las cartas, pues va sin ropa y con una toalla atada a su cintura. Paso la lengua por los labios, en un gesto que indica lo delicioso que es su cuerpo, _está horriblemente buenísimo._ Ryo amplía su sonrisa.

\- Ey- su voz grave y varonil resuena por toda la escalera, llenando mis sentidos.

\- Ey- _que casual para estar desnudo._

\- ¿Qué haces por los rellanos tan a la defensiva?- me pregunta él, con una sonrisa pícara que suplica por mi atención.

\- ¿Y tú que haces desnudo y húmedo?- mi sonrisa inunda mi rostro.

Ryo sonríe y observa su torso al darse cuenta de lo que digo. Yo también decido echar el ojo, otra vez, a su torneado y musculado cuerpo, con esa buena formación de gimnasio, la cual seguro que está dura y al pasar tus dedos debe de ser jodidamente delicioso. Sonrió ampliamente y me muevo hacia abajo, un escalón, dos escalones, comenzando a bajar para salir de la casa, por fin.

\- Touché-

Era obvio que respondería así, tan obvio que me duele no poder llevarme una sorpresa tan agradable como un cambio de su personalidad o su estándar de respuestas. Ryo es elocuente e interesante, a veces sagaz y un poco extravagante, me encanta su forma de ser, porque es interesante. Pero su patrón de respuestas a veces es repetitivo.

\- ¿Vas a salir?- me pregunta.

Sonrió. _¿Te interesas por una depredadora, en serio?_

\- ¿Desde cuándo te intereso?- pregunto con una sonrisa mordaz, y él amplia la suya por todo su rostro. Lo acabo de provocar.

\- Uh, que dura ha sido esa- me dice.

Si me pongo a pensar soy capaz a recordar claramente, con todos los detalles, como si tuviese memoria eidética, de cómo rechazó mi invitación, de forma cortes, llamándome depredadora de hombres, estábamos en las escaleras, me pillo despidiéndome de Nevra, lo mire de arriba abajo y sonreí hacia él. Le coquetee totalmente, y use mis mejores armas, pero él solo sonrió y pronunció un discurso en el que decía que jamás estaría conmigo por ser una devora hombres, una mujer sucia y que solo pensaba en sí misma, una depredadora de hombres que hechizaba con sus mentiras burdas y absurdas se extinguían, que no era convincente, que mejorase esa fachada de perfecta cuando en el fondo era una víbora.

Me lleve tal impresión que me dejo sin palabras. Subió a su piso, dejándome allí, sin ofrecerme consuelo o una disculpa. _El primero en resistirse a mí._

\- Siempre podemos ser amigos, ¿no?-

\- ¿Qué quieres Ryo? Más virgen tú y no naces, debes de querer algo para ser tan… idóneo y amistoso- mis ojos lo miran a él, centrándose en sus detalles y me arriesgo a preguntar lo que debe querer de mí. -¿Qué?

Ryo parece estar complacido de que sepa que quiere algo.

Parece que nosotros vivimos en un juego en donde ambos jugamos a las adivinanzas, al tira y afloja, como si fuésemos en una montaña rusa que nos hiciese perder y ganar con cada subida y bajada, nos provocábamos constantemente. Éramos los jefes de nuestros territorios, lanzando bombas y ofrendas de paz, no se sabía cómo podíamos sonreír como idiotas y llevarnos bien, no había idea de cómo nos aguantábamos y como nos odiábamos por dentro. Al menos él a mí. A mí me gustaba su forma de rechazarme, que me hubiese calado, porque así cuando cayese a mis pies iba a disfrutarlo más. Al haber sido rechazada más de siete veces, el atractivo de la idea de que siguiese resistiéndoseme me gustaba más que nunca, los juegos difíciles siempre son los mejores por su complicación. Y me encendía la idea de que fuese tan perceptivo y hubiese sido capaz de detectar mi máscara de mentiras, _¿soy rara por ello? No lo creo._

\- Ha sido justo eso, increíble que seas tan sagaz.

\- Al grano, Ryo- rodé los ojos.

Seguimos bajando las escaleras, en un ambiente entre burlesco y divertido. Mis ojos se desvían a los suyos, mirando lo que me trasmiten, lo que me dice con sus ojos. Los observo fijamente para sonsacar el sentimiento de diversión. _¿Me estará tomando el pelo?_

\- Verás, mi madre va a venir de visita, me preguntaba si tú, maestra de las mentiras y las caras falsas- me pincha. –Podría venir y hacerse pasar por mi novia-

Alzo una ceja curiosa. _¿Está pidiéndome un favor? ¿A mí? ¿Cómo puede fiarse de mí para eso?_ Debe de haberse vuelto loco, o está demasiado desesperado por culpa de que su madre debe ser una persona seria o algo así, no logro ponerle cara.

\- ¿Por qué debería?- pregunto, curiosa por saber lo que me va a decir.

\- Oh, claro, no tienes por qué hacerlo, pero siempre puedo aparecer a las puertas de tu instituto y… oh, ya sabes, gritar que te acuestas con el friki y que me pusiste los cuernos en nuestra relación y que eres una depreda…

\- Callate ya, lo pillo.

Frunzo el ceño y hago una mueca de odio, ¿cómo sabe el de Armin? ¿A caso me ha espiado o algo? Esto es un vacile… Ahora mismo estoy deseando estrangularlo de la peor de las formas por hacerme chantaje. ¡Coño para el chaval sí que es imaginativo!

\- ¿Me estás haciendo chantaje?- inquiero molesta.

\- Claro que no- dice, como ofendiéndose. -Digamos que es un intercambio justo-

 _Intercambio justo mis ovarios._

\- ¿Y por qué debemos fingir que somos pareja?- ya que estoy… me informo.

\- Sencillo- dice, mostrando sus perlados dientes. -Mi madre está paranoica con que consiga una novia, así que le dije que tenía una- _¿tan simple como eso_? -Estaba comenzando a creer que era gay o algo- ruedo los ojos, ya decía yo. –Y bueno, pensé que tú serías perfecta para fingir algo como eso.

Proceso la información y me planteo que tan divertida puede ser la situación, seducir a Ryo, jugar con él a espaldas de su madre, besarlo, fingir ser alguien que no eres... Oh desde luego que no puedo esperar para ver la amenaza que puede representar esa mujer para que Ryo se ponga tan a la defensiva y venga a suplicar-amenazar a mí.

\- Claro, sin embargo, necesito que me mandes detalles y que hablemos un poco de cómo vamos a organizar esto- _ya me he puesto de buen humor, fíjate tú._

\- ¿Organizar?

Seguimos bajando la escalera, hasta que los escalones se acaban. Nos encontramos delante de los buzones y entonces sonrió cínicamente al darme cuenta de que nuestra entrañable charla casi ha terminado, a ver como juega sus cartas ante mi respuesta, suponiendo que aceptara, que es lo más obvio, puedo intentar seducirle.

\- Habrá que inventar una historia creíble que coincida con las aptitudes de ambos, si improvisamos será fatal y no sería para nada verosímil-

\- Sabía que hice bien en pedírtelo a ti- _me haces chantaje, pequeño._

\- Ya, ya, ahórratelo- sonrió.

Me acerco a él, colocando mis manos en sus anchos hombros y empezando a moverlas por su espalda. Ancha y fuerte, el parece aceptar mi contacto ya que no me apartan. Examino toqueteando su musculatura dura y terriblemente suave, haciendo que mis manos terminen su recorrido hasta su trasero, bueno, un poco por encima del trasero donde él no se alertará al sentirme.

Pero como dije antes, yo soy una víbora.

Hago caer su toalla al suelo, objetivo cumplido, su polla, que está comenzando a excitarse ahí abajo me capta totalmente. _JODER._

\- Buen punto- mis ojos ya han recorrido todo lo que deseaban recorrer, _pero mi lengua no, lastima._ Mi sonrisa se extiende por toda la cara, satisfecha. -Quizás me dejes jugar con él como recompensa-

Subo la cabeza y aparto la mirada de su exquisita polla para ver claramente su mirada clavada en mí, sonriendo con orgullo. Le guiñó un ojo coqueta, para salir de allí con toda la normalidad posible, contoneando mis caderas e intentando provocar una reacción mayor en él. Que aunque no pueda verla del todo dará igual, se derretirá por mí en casa y se matará a pajas.

Tras el asunto finalizado de Ryo. Salgo del portal y atravieso andando rápido mi calle. Alejándome de mi edificio para despejar un poco la mente.

Mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse ligero y más relajado a cada paso que doy. Me siento como si flotase en una nube con el suave y frío viento chocando contra mi cuerpo con total caos y meneando mis cabellos con muchísima brutalidad. Bailan y se mueven al compás como si estuviesen bailando con sensualidad una pieza excitante. Me gusta mucho que pase eso, porque generalmente nunca se me mete el pelo delante de los ojos.

Las calles están un poco transitadas y recibo un silbido de esos que hacen los obreros cuando paso el parque.

Sigo caminando.

No es como si fuera la primera vez que recibo esas llamadas de atención, además, siempre voy guapa y lo tengo bastante claro, si se es guapa se es guapa, creerse un poco la realidad es una buena señal, además por fuera finjo mucha modestia, asi que, _¿qué más da lo que mi podrida mente piense?_

\- ¡Pero quieres parar!-

La voz que suena me hace voltear, como no, es Castiel. Quien se apresura corriendo hacia mí, vaya, así que ahora tiene complejo de obrero salido que silba a chicas guapas porque todas pasan de su culo, pobre.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que yo no tengo cara de perro?- me cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Oh, perdona, claro que no me había dado cuenta.

Me rió entre dientes y niego con la cabeza. Tan bromista y estúpido como siempre. Es por eso que quiero aplastar sus sentimientos, por estúpido, creído, idiota y, no solo eso, por humillarme como me humillo con Debrah.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, señor "necesito gafas por no darme cuenta de que la chica que me tiene loco no es un perro"? ¿O mejor pido que te manden a infantil para que te enseñemos la diferencia?

Castiel se ríe está vez, mientras que yo enfoco mi mirada en él.

\- ¿No será al revés?

\- Claro que sí, campeón, no niegues lo evidente.

Niega con la cabeza y se sitúa a mi lado, está muy cerca. Continuamos caminando, ahora juntos, mientras el silencio nos invade.

No es incómodo. Me gusta que Castiel no se tome todo a mal ahora que tenemos confianza, es como un escape para mí, aunque sigue siendo estúpido y yo rencorosa, aún recuerdo cuando me hizo pagarle a veinte euros las puta galletitas y sus cojones, puto Kiki. Menos mal que lo persuadí con mis encantos.

\- ¿Y bien?- pregunto. Me gustaría oir de sus labios un "me gustas".

Él me mira, sus ojos grises me observan con un brillo especial y sensual. Sus manos están totalmente libres y en vez de tener los brazos cruzados, como siempre los tiene, estaba caminando rozando mi mano con la suya mientras la otra bailaba al compás de sus pasos. Así que quiere que nos tomemos de las manos. _Que cursi el rebelducho._

\- ¿Y bien qué?

Sonrió. Por fuera con sorna, por dentro de irritación al no oir un me gustas, pero en cierto sentido ya tenía asumido que no fuese a soltarlo, es Castiel, un orgulloso de mierda.

Me está tomando el pelo ahora o más bien haciéndose el loco, como si no supiera de qué le hablo. No me molesto ni en enfadarme, prefiero ser directa y dejarle claro que tengo cosas que hacer o que no tengo tiempo para él. Algo así servirá.

\- Tú sabes de lo que hablo- insisto. -¿Necesitas algo de mí o puedo irme ya?-

Mi pregunta es concisa y corta, me refiero a todo lo que necesito saber para continuar esta conversación. Coloca sus manos en mis hombros justo cuando me paro a mirarlo, me hace chocar contra él con brutalidad y. Sin esperar más.

Sus labios rozan los míos.

Es un beso salvaje y lleno de necesidad, _lo sé me echabas de menos pelirrojito_. Deseándome hasta la médula y perdiéndose entre el sabor de mi boca y sus caricias deseosas de seguir avanzando hasta el final. Sus labios me devoran la boca, con pasión y con intensidad, es caliente y experto en besos, le doy un 9.5.

Me empieza a empujar entre el beso, haciendo que retrocedamos poco a poco, hasta que mi cuerpo impactase con la pared. Siento como sus manos descienden desde mi espalda a mi trasero.

Su toque caluroso. Sus labios pegándose y adhiriéndose a mí como si fuera inevitable poder vivir sin rozarlos. Sus besos ardientes.

Me estaba excitando.

Me gustaba su sensación, la agresividad con la que se pegaba a mí, la forma en que derretía mi temperatura normal y como la encendía de golpe sobrepasando los límites. Me sentía como un volcán.

Me encantaba la dependencia que le estaba creando.

Nos separamos con la respiración agitada y ambos nos observamos fijamente a los ojos, como si fuéramos los únicos en este mundo. Como si no estuviésemos en la calle y, que si lo estábamos, no hubiese nadie. En estos momentos solo éramos él y yo. No había nada más que eso.

Me encantaba Castiel, me encantaba la forma en la que qué me miraba, como me trataba y me tenía sumamente loca su posesividad. Como se aferraba a mí con todas sus fuerzas como si fuese yo lo que le daba la vida. Como si yo fuese una droga que necesitaba consumir constantemente para seguir en este mundo.

Castiel me necesitaba y a mí me gustaba demasiado saber que la causante de sus ataques amorosos-pasionales eran solo por mí.

\- Sucrette…- murmuró mi nombre. Haciendo que un escalofrío de placer me recorriese el cuerpo.

\- Castiel- respondí, con una suave sonrisa de complicidad en mi rostro.

\- ¿Seguimos esto en mi casa?- _una buena oferta. La tomo._

Sonrió y busco su mano, que se encuentra en mi trasero, y salgo de allí arrastrándolo gracias a que ya lo tengo sujeto de su enorme mano. Nos embarcamos en un viaje andando a paso muy rápido hacia su casa, con una enorme sonrisa de cariño.

Nuestros dedos se entrelazan y se sitúa a mi lado, caminando lo más rápido que podamos, no es que quisiésemos que el viaje terminase ya, pero el calentón gana al romanticismo, y como yo no tengo romanticismo pues… _a tomar por culo._

No vive muy lejos. Una desgracia para mí es que vive en la otra dirección, casi como Armin y tengo que caminar o tomar un bus para ir a visitarlos. Aunque si soy sincera, caminando llegamos bien y sin cansancio, tampoco es que esté en una pésima forma física, ¿sabes? Castiel me mira y lo veo de reojo sonriendo con suavidad, sin esos toques de burla que generalmente lo adornan. _Qué bonito es el amor que hace manipulables a las personas, y ciegas claro._

\- No pensé estar así contigo tabla-

Encaro a Castiel alzando una ceja, ahora lo hace por joder, sabe perfectamente que no estoy plana, vale, podría tener mucho más o con una o dos tallas más conformarme, pero no soy una tabla, no soy una chica sin pechos, tengo pechos, bonitos y redonditos. Me paro y alzo una ceja curiosa, cruzando mis brazos sobre mis pechos y mi actitud desafiante lo hace reir.

\- ¿Necesito enseñarte de nuevo si soy plana o no?-

Propuesta indecente, con toques burlescos que harán que Castiel me vea como la Sucrette normal, sin que se piense que voy a hacerle algo o cualquier cosa que se le pase por la mente.

\- Sí, creo que voy a necesitarlo-

Me rió a carcajadas, _y no estoy fingiendo_ , me gusta que sea directo que me diga exactamente lo que quiero oir. Que desee mi cuerpo y que sea un pervertido como yo, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.

Nuestros pasos son rápidos, queremos llegar pronto, tocarnos, desnudarnos y hacer cosas salvajes que nos hagan quedar de pervertidos o adictos al sexo de por vida. _No me importaba lo que pensasen de mí una vez que cumplía mis propósitos._

No importaba a cuanta gente tuviese que aplastar con tal de conseguir lo que me propusiese, a cuantos tuviese que aplastar. No importaba una mierda cuantos llorasen por mí y cuantos quedasen tirados por el camino agarrando y pegando, o tratando de pegar, su corazón. No me importaba nada cuantos me despreciasen al final. La única persona que importaba en el mundo era yo. La persona que debía ser lo más importante del mundo, soy yo, única y exclusivamente yo. Nadie más.

Caminamos más rápido y siento a Castiel apretar mi mano, nos estamos tomando de las manos, ¿es una broma?

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- me pregunta.

\- ¿Perdón?-

No lo estoy siguiendo, ¿qué quiere decir con qué significa? Pensé que era el más espabilado, que se daría cuenta de que vamos a follar, ¿por qué pregunta que qué significa? ¿A caso es virgen? Lo dudo. Lo dudo tanto que puedo poner la mano en el fuego y no quemarme diciendo que se tiró a Debrah.

\- Nosotros.

No sé qué quiere decir, no sé qué quiere que responda. Aunque ahora entiendo su seriedad y su pregunta.

Quiero decirle lo mismo que a todos, pero Castiel no es idiota, Castiel me deja un poco más de libertad en mi ser oscuro y malhumorado, le gusta mi rebeldía y le gusta que realmente no sea tan perfecta.

\- ¿Tú qué quieres?- pregunto yo.

Soy concisa y clara.

Quiero saber lo que busca el de mí, quiero comprobar hasta donde pueden ir sus sentimientos, si sería capaz a renunciar a su estúpido e inútil orgullo por mí. Conocer los puntos de Castiel solo son cartas a mi favor, muevo los peones con calma y no presiono, preguntas sencillas que le ofrecen salidas fáciles.

\- Todo.

\- Todo…- parece que me lo pienso. -¿Todo lo qué?

Sonríe fijamente hacia mí y, vuelve a sujetar mis brazos, me besa con muchísima ferocidad más que la de nuestro primer beso, _el de ambos los dos juntos claro_. Me clava contra una valla y siento mi trasero un poco adolorido, pero un dolor placentero que acabo por mitigarse con sus labios cayendo rápidamente contra los míos, de una forma rápida y dulce que me hacía enloquecer de un enorme placer. Si sabe besar así no quiero pensar en cuando me haga sexo oral, joder.

Gemí entre el beso su nombre, con palabras entrecortadas y, tras sentir un brusco ruido, nos giramos ambos para observar la persona que se haya parada justo enfrente de nosotros. Karla.

 _MIERDA._

 **[…]**

Marco el número con el contacto agendado como "Esclava" y sostengo fuertemente a Karla por el brazo.

El simple hecho de que ella se haya enterado de que Castiel y yo nos besamos puede llegar a ser fatal, conociendo a esa mocosa se encargara de contárselo a Amber, Amber hará un espectáculo y se lo contará a su hermano o algo así, al final Peggy se enterará y lo sabrá todo el mundo, entonces me despediré de acostarme con Lysandro que es el mejor amigo de Castiel y no lo traicionara, de Nathaniel quien se sentirá dolido y no me aceptará y por supuesto puedo despedirme de volver a usar a Armin y de la relación que estaba construyendo con Kentin.

Por ello, Karla temerá por su vida tranquila en el instituto. Haré que temblé también mientras babea detrás del culo de Amber ahora que ha visto esos fogosos besos y esa pasión rezumar a nuestro alrededor. No se atreverá a revelar nada de mí, no me traicionará, porque se convertirá en un alfil que moveré a mi antojo y el que tranquilamente usaré para mis horribles propósitos. _Y nos pilla a dos metros de la puerta de la casa de Castiel._

\- Déjame ahora mismo- replica con esa voz irritante suya.

\- Callate mocosa si no quieres morir- Mi voz suena tétrica y apagada. Quizás más de lo que intencionadamente pretendía.

Siento como un escalofrío la recorre _, ¿una grata sorpresa, no? Vas a descubrir mi horrible personalidad._

Mi ceño esta fruncido y tengo una sonrisa maquiavélica adornando mis labios. Quiero destruir a esta lameculos, hundirle la vida y demostrarle quien tiene la sartén cogida por el mango, quien es la que mueve las fichas o la reina a la que alaba tanto, destruiré su amistad con Amber, destruiré su vida familiar y pasaré al amor secreto de la castaña para aniquilarlo por completo.

\- ¿Sucrette?- su voz suena a través del aparato. -¿Estás ahí? Si no colgaré, es la cuarta vez que digo tu nombre.

Parece que me ha cogido el teléfono y que dado a mis pensamientos he estado ausente del mundo que me rodeaba durante unos momentos, me ajusto bien el bolso, coloco bien el móvil en mi oreja y aprieto un poco más el brazo de la molesta Karla.

\- Necesito que vengas, ahora mismo-

A la mierda los saludos educados, no necesito decirle hola, ella es mi esclava, le permití tener una vida tranquila y le proporcione un hombro al cual lloriquear y donde hacer su maldad sin tener que tomar las represalias. Ella ahora es mi sirviente, otro jugador que se atrevió a retarme a un juego y perdió. Y ni siquiera la partida la inicie yo.

\- ¿Es demasiado urgente?- pregunta, algo incómoda.

 _Por supuesto que lo es, so-imbécil. Ni siquiera deberías preguntarme, deberías decirme que sí y que estás encantada de ayudarme, te juro que si te tuviera enfrente te haría suplicar._

\- Parece ser que tenemos una mosca cotilla aquí, necesito que vengas, vamos a callarla hasta que no quede más que aplastar-

Oigo un suspiro en ese aparato. Estará haciendo sus cosas de zorra, o quizás esté con otro tipo al que se folla porque su "gatito" ya no le hace caso y la odia a muerte.

\- Bien estaré ahí en seguida- la oigo susurrar algo luego de unos ruidos extraños. No presto demasiada atención y la escucho de nuevo en unos segundos. -¿Dónde descuartizas a tus víctimas?

Me rió.

\- Es obvio que no hay otro sitio mejor para partir ilusiones.

\- Bien, ahora mismo estaré ahí.

Corto el teléfono sin despedirme de ella. Sus saludos, las molestias que ocasionan, para mí es una pérdida de tiempo y más si se trata de dárselos a una persona que solo me sirve para jugar y que me ayuda, o más bien obedece, en mis propósitos malvados.

Enfoco mi atención en Karla, la estúpida chica que estaba entre molesta y asustada me observaba también con un semblante lleno de dudas, totalmente turbio por el cual estaba segura que podría atravesar y dominarlo sin ninguna complicación.

Yo era más precavida de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar de mí.

Karla era una niña mimada y caprichosa que se dedicaba a halagar a Amber y molestarse cuando los planes de Amber no salían bien, probablemente su única amiga real-real-real, fuese la mosquita muerta de Melody. Es por sus aires de superioridad, creyéndose superior por tener de amiga a Amber que yo quería destrozarla, siempre interfiriendo y llamándome fea o mejor dicho "orco", no me importaba cuánto intentase rebajar mi autoestima, ya que no lo conseguiría, lo que sí que me importaba era la forma en la que se pensaba que podría superarme.

 _Qué patética mosca._

Quería destrozar esos aires de superioridad, no solo eso, quería aplastarla como la vil mosca que era esa estúpida ilusa que se creía mejor que yo.

 **Nadie. _Nadie que no fuese yo,_ ganaba en el juego de ajedrez que había creado. **

La lleve a aquel parque al fondo de la ciudad, abandonado y entre unos edificios bastante viejos y desquebrajados casi a punto de deshacerse, como si fuesen a caerse encima de mí, me encantaba la sensación que producía al ser yo la matona que acorralaba, eso les daba a un más miedo que otra cosa.

La arrastre con fuerza hacia aquel árbol y la aprese allí con mi mano en su cuello, parecía que iba a estrangularla pero era la estrategia perfecta para acojonarla hasta que temblase de miedo _y a lo mejor, la niña de mami hasta se hacía pipí encima, JAJAJAJAJAJA_.

\- Bien, mocosa sin tetas, vamos a charlar tú y yo un rato- mi voz sonó oscura y aún más que fría. Y suelto su cuello que ni siquiera tenía presión ejercida. –Ese beso con Castiel, más te vale que quede entre tú y yo, porque si no, esa "linda cara" tuya va a ser deformada hasta la muerte- avise.

La chica pareció tragar saliva asustada, me crucé de brazos observando su rostro detalladamente, ¿qué tenía de linda? Absolutamente nada, facciones aniñadas y se notaba que había usado corrector para disimular las pequeñas espinillas que había en su frente, seguramente ocultase más espinillas, y más grandes, debajo de ese flequillo de lado.

Mi atención se desvió de nuevo al oírla hablar.

\- Ni de broma, voy a llamar a mis padres y a decirles lo que estás haciendo- su voz tembló, casi tanto como cuando se produjo la explosión en el laboratorio de Doña Delanay. –Esto es agresión, violencia.

Me reí con una fuerte carcajada, asombrada por su estupidez, por sus excusas, por ser una niña rica y mimada que se consideraba superior, una simple llamada y su "burguesía" se esfumaría como su dinero.

Ella pensaba que sus "papis" podrían hacer algo contra mí. Que la salvarían y solucionarían siempre su vida, tan errónea era su visión que no habría modo de que consiguiese vencerme alguna vez.

\- ¿Te refieres a Gerald O'Donell y Wendollyn Muse?- sonrió cínicamente.

\- ¿C-cóm-mo?- Un tartamudeo iluso lleno de miedo.

\- Una llamada a mi ex, una llamada a mi abuela y la compañía de tus papás, sus trabajos exitosos y el maravilloso dinero se extinguirán- siento los ruidos de unos pasos. -Si no… pregúntale a Debrah.

Me aparto un poco para que Karla visualice a Debrah, y su boca se abre.

Yo también me giro, su aspecto ha cambiado muchísimo, la niñita que se creía la diva del pueblo es completamente diferente ahora, no tiene nada que ver con esa chica que se subía a cantar con su voz de pito a los escenarios y se creía especial mostrando piel.

Ahora no tiene tanto dinero como antes y de vez en cuando se mete mierdas al cuerpo, está más pálida y ha engordado un poco, _aunque eso no se nota demasiado_ , solo en el volumen de las caderas, y un poco en las piernas, pero su vientre sigue siendo bastante recto, como antes. Es por eso que cualquiera podría creer que simplemente sus caderas se han formado de todo, yo me he dado cuenta porque he visto el cambio de número en la báscula.

Debrah no se mueve y yo frunzo el ceño. Emito un gruñido y camino hacia ella.

Deposito dos besos hipócritas en las mejillas de Debrah, a modo de saludo. Debrah y yo podríamos haber sido grandes amigas. Creo que si no hubiese intentado mediar sus fuerzas conmigo yo no hubiese hecho nada contra ella. Pero es tan estúpida… _que se metió en la boca del lobo._

Sonrió hacia Karla, me siento tan fría y horrible que es maravilloso. Me guardo las manos en los bolsillos, con un aire despreocupado, realmente no tengo ni una pizca de temor porque mis amenazas y gestos no funcionen, tengo clarito que puedo destrozarla y ella comienza a darse cuenta.

\- Eso es cierto- Interfiere la mayor. -Me hundió sin siquiera poner esfuerzo.

\- La verdad es que ni siquiera me esforcé en pensar, pensaron por mí, así que imagínate lo que podría haberte hecho.

Su semblante se desfigura, creo que se está imaginando la escena. Sacude la cabeza como para alejar los pensamientos desagradables sobre una venganza que la haga sentir peor de lo que me sentí yo al ser retada por una inútil y avergonzada.

Karla nos mira asombradas, y sus ojos parecen salirse de sus orbitas en el momento en el que Debrah pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros con un gesto amigable, más bien que me indica que realmente no quiere que me ponga contra ella y se apretuja más contra mí.

\- Es una manipuladora y va a hundirte- sonríe.

\- Solo será un poquito de hundimiento, una advertencia-

Debrah parece ignorar mis palabras, como si no se las creyese, aunque hace bien, después de todo casi la mando al hospital.

\- Luego te llamará cuando te necesite y te utilizará más que una de las muñecas con las que tú, mosca incompetente, jugabas de pequeñas.

Karla parece quedarse sin palabras, me siento realmente afortunada, es imposible que ella esté haciendo esa carita preocupada en estos momentos, me incita a querer continuar con todo esto.

\- Voy a destruirte Karla- mi discurso comienza.

\- Quizás tú no entiendas la gravedad de la situación- Debrah me respalda.

\- Es imposible que tu hagas eso-

Su voz suena contrariada y parece cerrarse en banda a creer lo que le digo. _Pero… ¿por qué tendría que mentirle?_

En estos momentos me siento poderosa y avanzo un paso, haciendo que se encoja un poco, hace bien en comenzar a tener miedo y que esa mueca desafiante de ella cuando le contesto algo que la mosquea, _me gusta tener este poder en mis manos._

\- Tengo una grabación tuya admitiéndole a Amber que te gusta alguien del instituto- Mi voz suena totalmente burlesca y superior.

\- No me lo creo- gruñe ella, escudándose en su fe de "Sucrette es una niña tonta e inocente", un pensamiento inútil.

Saco el móvil del bolsillo al oir eso, por mucho que intentase cubrirse yo era precavida e inteligente, nunca hacía nada en vano, sabía todo o casi todo lo oscuro que podía hacer que ellos sucumbiesen, los conocía porque ellos me habían abierto las puertas y una vez el paso es permitido, la responsabilidad recae en sus hombros. Por confiar. _Nunca confíes en nadie._

\- Bien, reuní pruebas-

La grabación empieza a sonar con una brillante tonalidad en las que se la oye a ella y a Amber hablar sobre el misterioso chico. Karla le confiesa, a su best friend for ever, que está enamorada de él desde hace poco, aunque no entiende porque le gusta él si es un poco arrastrado y patético. Amber le dice que mientras no sea Castiel o Nathaniel está bien, entonces parece recordar a Kentin y lo añade también. La cara de la chica palidece, y ahí todos podemos darnos cuenta de quién es.

\- Menuda sorpresa, no pensé que tus gustos fuesen tan parecidos a los de Amber, debes estar muriéndote de envidia luego de ver a Kentin besarla- la sorna con la que la estoy hiriendo me gusta.

\- No, ¡no es así! ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡ESTABAS ESPIANDO COTILLA SIN VIDA!

\- Que patética-

Además, Kentin está patética e irremediablemente enamorado de mí, una mocosa como tú no tiene oportunidad con ella, jamás la tendría.

\- Tan enamorada de alguien que solo me ve a mí.

Avanzo un paso y crujo mis dedos, estallándolos y deshaciendo los nudos de ellos y la apunto suavemente con el puño. Ella retrocede un poco y siento como las pequeñas lágrimas recorren sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Sonrió dulcemente y pongo la cara que me pone Nina cada vez que me acerco a Lysandro. Eso es un gestazo, me alegro de que hubiese podido copiarlo.

\- ¿Hacemos un trato… o… entrego esto a Kentin?-

Salgo de la galería de videos del móvil y le enseño las fotos, obviamente luego de localizar la carpeta con contraseña que pone K.O.M.

Las cartas que confisque de su mochila, dirigidas a Kentin, están fotografiadas y claramente se ve que eso que hay debajo es una cama, por si acaso me hice más con ellas en la mano y en mi habitación, eso le enseñara.

\- Diré que me humillaste, que me hiciste llorar- pongo la voz de, "estoy depre" y me doy cuenta de que soy una actriz genial. -¿A quién crees que salvará?

Ella sabe la respuesta, su cara me indica que no está feliz con todo lo que le estoy aclarando, dejándole ver mi cara oscura y destapando mi descarado rostro.

\- Oh, me encantaría publicar las poesías tan hermosas que hiciste para él… ¿y si se las paso a Peggy…?

\- No te atreverías…- su voz tiembla y sus inocentes lágrimas se deslizan por sus ojitos verdes.

Es una suerte que yo sea lista y precavida, aunque esta vez fue culpa mía que me pillaran, dejando que Castiel se dejase llevar por los impulsos, por suerte solo es Karla, la chica de la que más sé en todo el Sweet Amoris tirando para mal.

\- Oh cariño, claro que me atreveré y mañana recibirás una advertencia, los sueldos de tus padres se reducirán… un 5%, y luego, si te niegas a mí…

\- Se encargará de que tu vida sea una mierda- repone Debrah, con una sonrisa agotada. –Así como consiguió joder la mía, destruirá la tuya.

Y así es como yo, gano siempre.

 **[…]**

Llamo a Viktor por teléfono, bueno, realmente llamaría a su secretaría, seguramente esté en una reunión importante y no cogerá el teléfono aunque sea yo. Las llamadas se desvían al teléfono fijo que hay en la mesa del ordenador de la fiesta.

\- Está usted llamando a la oficina central de Viktor Hale- la voz de una chica pija suena al otro lado.

\- Soy Sucrette, Sucrette Darcy- mi voz suena triste y lastimera.

Se atraganta, supongo que hace demasiado que no oye mi nombre y que no llamo por ahí. Mi sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro y sé que soy una persona retorcida. El simple hecho de que me conozcan hace que

\- S-s-señorita Sucrette- tartamudea sorprendida, como si se hubiese atragantado.

\- Me gustaría que hablase con Viktor por mí- mi voz suena firme, pero al mismo tiempo abatida y hago un sollozo falso que pasa por creíble. –Esos dos me han…- sollozo como si no pudiese seguir hablando.

\- Mándele un e-mail, seguro que estará feliz de que pida su ayuda.

En ese momento su voz suena sonriente, supongo que se alegra de que acuda a su jefe, porque ellos siempre están diciéndome que deberíamos volver que juntos mejor que nunca, que yo era para él y él para mí.

Supongo que somos su pareja de oro…

\- ¿está…?- se calla.

\- Lo estoy, señorita Fletcher- _mejor que nunca._

 **[…]**

Soy retorcida, retorcida, más que retorcida. Soy el mismísimo demonio. A veces pienso que si realmente existe el infierno, iría de cabeza y me quedaría ahí disfrutando de él como si fuese mi paraíso.

El asunto de Karla ha acabado, ella me promete que hará lo que le pida pero que no haga nada de lo que le dije que podía hacer, finalmente triunfo. Era normal que ella se dejase arrastrar por su codicia, pensando que yo sería benevolente, aunque claramente haría lo del sueldo para demostrarle que tan horrible eran mis influencias.

Entro en casa, son las seis ya, he estado fuera unas horitas, pero igualmente he estado feliz de salir de esa casa que ahora se me caía encima al ver a mi abuela al teléfono.

Tras desviar mi vista, veo a Leia con unas maletas gigantescas, la cual me sonríe y me abraza. _Se va._

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes esas maletas?

Mi pregunta cae en saco roto. Ella continúa abrazándome en un asfixiante dolor de culo que indica lo mucho que me echará de menos y aunque yo lo hago ahora que nos estamos despidiendo, no muestro tanto énfasis. Me mueve de derecha a izquierda y veo a mi abuela negar con la cabeza.

\- El divorcio termina- _me lo imaginaba._ -Pero te juro que voy a venir todo lo que pueda a patear tu trasero para que sigas informándome con tus novedades-

\- Prometido-

Esta vez la abrazo yo en un abrazo más fuerte y oigo a mi abuela despedirse de la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono.

\- ¿Taxi o madre?- pregunto aun sujetándola fuerte.

\- Taxi, mi madre ya lo pidió para mí. ¡Siento que haya estado durmiendo todo el día!

Nos separamos con dos besos y nos sonreímos como si no nos fuésemos a volver a ver, diciéndonos con los ojos lo mucho que nos importamos. Sin que haga falta decirlo en voz alta, creo que me moriría de vergüenza si lo dijo sinceramente. Además, no es mi estilo esto de derrochar amor por los poros de la piel.

\- No hay problema, estabas agotada- mi sonrisa se extiende por mi cara y suspiro hondo. –Llámame cuando llegues.

\- Por supuesto alumna estrella- me guiña un ojo y sale por la puerta. Luego, claro, de despedirse educadamente de mi abuela.

 _Voy a echarla de menos._

Leia siempre ha estado para mí y creo que me había acostumbrado a su convivencia, a pesar de ser una vaga empedernida que aprovecho el divorcio para poder dormir ignorando sus clases y todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Me giro hacia mi abuela y frunzo el ceño luego de dejarlo ir.

\- ¿Habrás sido amable, no?- preguntó, taladrándola con los ojos.

\- Por supuesto, soy una dama-

Me siento a su lado en la cocina, estiro las manos y alcanzo las suyas. Dándoles una caricia llena de afecto. Bueno, empezamos con las cosas para conseguir lo que quiero…

\- Necesito un favor- digo con voz suave.

\- ¿A quién quieres que intimide la empresa de tu abuelo esta vez?

Mi sonrisa crece a lo largo de mis labios y le explico la situación por encima y sin detalles. Tergiversando la realidad un pelín solo, ella me escucha atentamente y asiente con la cabeza cada vez que hago pausas, claramente tras pedir algo a cambio. Ella era una Darcy, seguramente estuviese deseando chantajear o aprovechar para pedirme algo.

\- A cambio, tomarás el curso de baile.

\- Ok, pero ya sé bailar casi todos los bailes de salón.

Y es cierto, en las cenas o galas hay que tener un mínimo de cultura de bailes de salón, no solo eso, sino que hay que ser educado y demasiado perfeccionista, es imposible que alguien que no sepa para que valen los nueve o diez cubiertos a cada lado pueda ir a esos sitios sin quedar como paleto de pueblo.

\- Eso mismo, casi todos, y quiero que esta vez bailes algo latino, se quedarán de piedra.

\- Vale, ¿es un trato, vie…Caroline?

\- Por supuesto- sonríe. –Eres una dama y no me llames vieja, niña-

Nos miramos con complicidad, la abuela siempre ha sido una víbora y una vez a mi madre se le escapo llamarle vieja, o mejor dicho hizo lo mismo que yo, aunque mi gesto fue apropósito para putearla por pedirme algo así y para perder mi tiempo.

Empezamos a charlar sobre su estadía aquí y justo cuando le pregunto qué cuánto tiempo se queda al final, una llamada nos interrumpe. Es Debrah.

* * *

 **De nuevo, pasad un buen año. Que disfrutaraís el capítulo y que las que salgáis tengáis una noche mágica, (como yo, al menos eso espero).**

 **En fin, este capítulo es corto y muestra lo agresiva que puede ser Su, he quedado un poco insatisfecha, pero me gusta igualmente. Espero que os guste, más de lo que me gusta a mí, y que me dejéis review.**

 **Siento tardar en subirlo, pero aquí está. Os quiero Sucrettes.**

* * *

 **¿Llegamos a 149 reviews está vez y subo?**

 **Os amo, feliz año.**


	15. Cita 1ª parte (Kentin)

**_Hola, hola, soy Noah._**

 **Gracias por comentar para mí, tanto los guests como los usuarios de ff, por perder vuestro tiempo escribiendo algo para hacerme feliz y colaborar conmigo, en cierta manera, para que continúe esta historia, apoyándome y diciéndome que soy buena escritora, algunos que me adoráis, me hacéis feliz y quiero más y más seguir mejorando y con esta historia. Me gusta muchísimo recibir vuestros reviews y en serio, cuanto más largos mejor, cuanto más apoyo mejor, me siento querida, gracias. Aunque d** **ebo decir que hubo un error en fanfiction y no he podido leer los comentarios grandes de los guests (los leo todos en gmail pero no salen completos si son demasiado largos, así que los leo por aquí), lo bueno es que ya se ha arrgelado.**

* * *

Avisos:

 _Lynn Darcy es el nombre de la Sucrette en el manga de ChiNoMiko._

 _La verdad me gusta mucho Orgullo y Prejuicio, pero no tiene nada que ver el apellido con este libro._

 _Si buscáis en google imágenes "Lynn Darcy" os aparecerá, solo he tomado el apellido que parece ser oficial para la historia, como Lysandro es Ainsworth, Sucrette es Darcy. Nada más :)_

 _..._

 **AVISO DE ENCUESTA DE PAREJA DE SUCRETTE EN MI PERFIL.**

* * *

 **Cita**

 **1ª parte**

 **[** _Amaba el patinaje más de lo que amaría a nadie en mi vida_ **]**

Cuando era pequeña me gustaba corretear por la casa siguiendo a mi madre, diciéndole que de mayor sería una super-heroína como ella. Solía decir que ella era la mejor madre del mundo y que la quería muchísimo. Era mi héroe, la mujer fuerte que siempre sabía lo que me convenía para mi vida y para todo lo demás.

Me gustaba cuando me abrazaba y me consolaba, que fuera constante en su trabajo de mamá y ama de casa, que siempre mirase debajo de mi cama por si había monstruos, sobre todo me gustaban sus regalos y sus sugerencias.

 _Ella era mi inspiración, mi ejemplo a seguir, mi mamá era la mejor._

El regalo de mi quinto cumpleaños, que recibí de parte de ella, fueron unos patines de hielo. Mi pasión siempre ha sido el patinaje sobre hielo, a cuatro ruedas y en línea, todo lo que tuviese relación con el patinaje. Me apasionaba.

Mamá siempre me animaba a hacer lo que quería, era cariñosa y atenta, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza separarse de mí. Un recuerdo que siempre estuvo presente es cuando mamá se fue de vacaciones con papá a una segunda luna de miel, para follar y relajarse del estrés de ser padre. Mamá tuvo que volver a casa porque no aguantaba el separarse de mí, algo bastante exagerado, pero… al ver a mi mamá la felicidad me embargó y deje de llorar como una desquiciada a la que estaban a punto de matar, mi abuela incluso se volvió loca y dijo que no volvería a cuidarme si lloriqueaba tan fuerte, que habían venido cinco vecinos a quejarse por mis gritos.

Un día incluso se pidió vacaciones para venir y apoyarme en mi campeonato de patinaje artístico, sobre hielo, acompañada de mi amigo de la infancia, _en ese entonces_ , Viktor, papá, la tía Agatha y los señores Hale. Todos ahí, por mí, en el centro de entrenamiento de Londres, apoyándome. Todos gritaban y me felicitaban cuando salía de la pista con aquel trajecito ajustado, de hecho, aun guardaba el traje al igual que también guardaba la pancarta que había hecho para mí Viktor, en un inglés perfecto con una caligrafía impecable.

Viktor era un señorito perfecto. Y eso en cierto sentido me gustaba, se parecía a mí y me hacía sentir mejor al saber que yo no era la única que se desenvolvía y peleaba por cumplir sus deseos incluso si tenía que quedar de perfeccionista o pesadísima con su superioridad. Es por eso que siempre me había pegado a él, por eso seguía los consejos de mi madre y, por supuesto, seguía amando el patinaje sobre hielo todo había sido mi apoyo cuando era una niña. Y desde luego, siempre sería una parte importante para mí, de todos mis apoyos de niña se destruyeron, excepto el patinaje.

El patinaje estaba ahí siempre que quería escapar, me gustaba como me sentía cuando deslizaba las cuchillas sobre el hielo, como giraba y lo buena que era imitando las coreografías, como me sentía cuando la música sonaba y bailoteaba deslizándome con toda la rapidez del mundo.

Cuando patinaba mis padres gritándose desaparecían, papá con otras mujeres se esfumaba, mi mamá seguía conmigo apoyándome, a mi vera, diciéndome que siguiese mi corazón y que hiciese lo que realmente me gustaba.

El patinaje nunca me fallaba, siempre había una pista cerca en la que podía desfogarme. Cuando necesitaba huir de la realidad, el patinaje me aislaba a un mundo de fantasía en el que todo se desvanecía. Me convertía de nuevo en una niña pequeña e inocente, una niña feliz. Me deslizaba como si fuera una mariposa y me sentía como un pez que había regresado al agua después de unos segundos, eternos, en la tierra al haber sido pescada.

El frío, el hielo al rozarlo con las manos, la forma en la que las piruetas realizadas me hacían sentir por fin con propósitos en la vida. Como si fuera hecha para esto. _Era feliz cuando patinaba._ Una salvación para este corazón tan horrible y contaminado.

Mis ojos se aguaron un poco y sacudí mi cabeza ahuyentándolas. Estaba increíblemente feliz. Sostuve los boletos en mis manos y temblé involuntariamente, no podía ser cierto…

\- Dios…- jadee. –Esto es maravilloso-

No estaba fingiendo la emoción. Realmente estaba feliz, mis ojos fijo que estaban brillando en un intenso color lleno de emoción. Aun sin creérmelo abrace los boletos en mi pecho y sentí la emoción destilar por mi corazón y bombear rápidamente la sangre en un latido continuo que hace que me estremezca del todo.

\- ¿Te… te gusta?- parece inseguro.

Pero yo simplemente asiento sin parar de emoción. Ha sido astuto, tan astuto, que si me hubiese descuidado un pelín, estaría sintiendo un cariño por él.

Estoy sin palabras, no puedo creerme que haya hecho algo así por mí, que aún se acuerde de que amo patinar desde el fondo de mi corazón. Han pasado años desde que yo he hablado con él sobre eso, de hecho incluso puedo arriesgarme a decir que jamás me ha visto patinar o que nunca le he hablado de lo mucho que adoraba la sensación y adrenalina que me producía el patinar y que todos los estilos me hacían sentir libre de estrés. ¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa?

\- ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabías, Kentin? ¿Cómo?- Estaba asombrada, incrédula.

\- Llame a Laeti, no estaba seguro de que siguieras enamorada del patinaje como lo estabas antes… como ocurrieron tantas cosas.

Había llamado a Laeti, a quien odiaba hasta la muerte, para averiguar si seguía gustándome el patinaje. Había hecho muchísimo más de lo que me hubiese esperado para esta cita que al principio me pintaba de aburrida.

\- Gracias, Kentin…-

Él parece feliz y ahí, sin poder contenerme, lo abrazo en un enorme apretón que indica todo mi agradecimiento. Tras separarme de él y ponerle unos ojos de felicidad real, lo beso en los labios con muchísima dulzura, no puedo creerme lo que ha hecho por mí, lo que debe de habérselo currado para conseguir boletos y la pista para nosotros solos.

Mis labios lo devoran con cariño y dulzura y él decide situar sus manos en mis caderas y corresponder al beso con mucho más amor que yo, queriendo demostrarme que no había sido nada.

 _Es la primera vez que hacen algo así, solo por mí._

\- De nada… quería que fuera especial-

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido que sea solo para nosotros?

Me acaricia la cara con sus suaves y grandes manos. Lleva sus típicos guantes y la tela de ellos choca con muchísima suavidad provocando un cosquilleo en diversas partes de mí cara. Sus yemas rozan mi cuello y también mis sienes con muchísima suavidad, haciéndome estremecer con unas hermosas cosquillas que me ponen la piel de gallina. Coloco mis brazos en sus caderas mientras lo acerco un poquito más a mi cuerpo.

\- Mi padre me ha ayudado un poco.

Sonrió y vuelvo a besarle con suavidad y con un toque de picardía. Entrecierro los ojos y muerdo su labio inferior, pegándome más a él, más de lo que antes estaba. Dejó que lo mordiese y siguió deleitándose con mis suaves besos y mordidas.

\- Es fantástico…-

Me separó un poco de él. Y observo mi atuendo, no es acertado para ir a patinar con toda la movilidad que yo quiero, si es una pista enorme para nosotros solos, debería ponerme unos legguings en vez de unos vaqueros ajustadísimos que casi ni me permitían moverme o sentarme sin sentirme comprimida.

\- Entra, voy a cambiarme… y bueno, esta mi abuela, pero creo que en su cuarto, si viene solo sé super-mega-educado.

\- Um… sí, pero estás bien así… o sea… estás muy linda-

Sonrió ampliamente y doy una vuelta delante de él para que vea mi trasero resaltar en esos apretados vaqueros, llamando plenamente su atención y haciéndolo ruborizar un poquito más de lo que normalmente s e ponía.

\- ¿Te gusta? Me lo puse pensando en que quizás te encantaría.

Él sonríe dulcemente, como halagado de lo que he dicho, como si realmente se sintiese enternecido por mis palabras.

\- Me encanta…

Cuando estamos por besarnos de nuevo, un ruido interrumpe cualquier contacto, separándonos con brusquedad. Mi abuela fulmina con la mirada a Kentin.

\- ¿Y este joven?- pregunta, con un tono mordaz.

Me golpeo la cara con fuerza al darme cuenta de que mi abuela está en la puerta observándonos con un semblante furioso, seguramente estaría esperando para verlo y hacerse la sorprendida pero al oir tantos silencios debió perder la paciencia.

\- Caroline, este es Kentin, mi novio- digo en un suspiro de resignación. –¿Estabas espiando tras la puerta?

Se pone roja, no sé si de furia o de vergüenza, así que solo resoplo hondo y tomo la mano del militar para arrastrarlo dentro, lo llevo hasta mi habitación y miro a mi abuela, va a darle un infarto y realmente quise ver su cara al salir, perderé un poco el tiempo, tentaré a Ken a salir de nuevo de Kentin y, más tarde caminaré hacia la puerta cambiada, con los labios hinchados y la comodidad de mi nueva ropa.

Aunque sabe perfectamente que no soy estúpida y que no haría nada con ella en casa. Sabe que soy respetuosa con esas cosas y tiene la esperanza de que siga siendo casta y pura por mi posición o que al menos reserve mi virginidad para el prodigio de la familia Hale.

Caroline Murf, la mujer más estricta y casada con Harrison Darcy, siempre había estado orgullosa de mí, y se fiaba de mí, es por eso que sabía que yo no traicionaría su confianza y que sería inteligente. _Una dama._

\- ¿Uh?- Kentin entra en mi cuarto y lo empujo a la cama.

\- Ponte cómodo- digo, sacándome la chaqueta y dejándola a su lado en la cama. -Iba a dejarte en el salón, pero no quiero que mi abuela te diga que eres poco para mí o te haga sentir incompetente. Siempre es así y no sería personal, pero igualmente.

Kentin me observa atentamente y resopla, un poco incómodo. Quizás esté recordando su pasado, este pensando en todo lo que era antes, en Ken. En su otra parte. Frunzo el ceño y me arrodillo ante él, dejándole ver un poco canalillo y acaricio sus rodillas en un tacto suave.

\- Si no te quieres tú, te querré yo- voy a pronunciar un discurso que jamás pensé decirlo en voz alta, el discurso que siempre he deseado oir de parte de Viktor. –No importa cuál sea tu aspecto, tu personalidad o tú forma de moverte, yo voy a aceptar todo lo que tú pongas sobre la mesa y voy a abrazarlo como si fuera algo mío. No pienso dejarte solo porque todas las partes y cosas de Kentin son hermosas- acaricie su rostro y lo observe fijamente. –Kentin, no te sientas menos, siéntete más, con tus gafas o sin ellas. Me gusta que sigas creciendo y volviéndote más y más fuerte… siempre y cuando solo sea yo la que te vea crecer o caer, y la que te ayude a seguir o levantarte-

Kentin se acerca a mí y besa mis labios.

Un suave roce de sus suaves labios, una caricia que significaba más que amor. Con este beso Kentin trataba de expresar todo lo que sentía por mí. Sus cálidos sentimientos mostrándose a mí como si fuesen imposibles de expresar con palabras. _En estos momentos me sentía algo vulnerable._

\- Se supone que algo tan genial como eso debería decirlo yo-

Sonrió ampliamente, esta vez soy yo quien lo besa a él, devorando poco a poco sus labios, besos cálidos y llenos de emoción. Y en estos momentos recuerdo que tenemos boletos para patinar y que seguramente haya planeado más cosas a parte de patinar.

Corto la conexión de nuestros labios y me separo un poco.

\- Voy a cambiarme- Afirmo, sonriendo dulcemente. –Sino… No llegaremos a tiempo.

\- Oh, sí… tengo más cosas a parte del patinaje-

Me levanto rápidamente de la posición de rodillas. Camino hacia al armario y lo abro, buscando un jersey calentito y unos legguings para moverme con comodidad, una vez que encuentro todo lo necesario, cierro las puertas del armario y me quito la camiseta.

Los ojos de Kentin se abren como platos y me mira asombrado, lleno de vergüenza, ruborizado totalmente hasta las orejas.

\- ¿Q-qué?- su gritito confundido, avergonzado me hace sonreír.

\- ¿Qué pasa?-

Mi pregunta está normalizada, no estoy agitada y tampoco avergonzada, me muestro a él con ropa interior, un conjunto atrevido y muy verde, su color.

\- Te-te estás desnudando…-

Alzó una ceja como si no entendiese y me rió aún más fuerte. Supongo que la novedad de ver a la chica que te gusta quitarse la ropa deja asi de aturdidos a los tíos como él. Porque si fuera alguien como Castiel estaría ayudándome él… bueno, lo dudo. Se va de machito y todo eso, pero seguro que si me quito la ropa de sopetón se quedaría helado y tendría que empezar yo o ponerlo celoso con otro. Se mueve por impulsos y Kentin… no se mueve.

\- ¿Y? Tengo que cambiarme si quiero patinar con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Pe-pero…

\- Eres mi novio…- digo. -¿Algún día ibas a verlo… no?

Asiente y casi puedo ver que suelta algo de baba de felicidad.

Bueno, eso más bien fue mi imaginación, Kentin no babearía aunque lo estuviese deseando, preferiría encerrarse en el baño antes que hacer algún acto que recordase a Ken. A pesar de que he intentado entender porque tiene tanto pavor a ser o mostrar algo de Ken, aunque fuese porque era débil, cuando ahora está irresistible, puede presumir de haberse mejorado a sí mismo y si fuera yo estaría orgullosa.

No importa como lo mires, no lo trate mal en el pasado, su inocencia me frenaba a hacer algo que pudiese dañarlo, incluso le grite a varios chicos y les prometí que jamás volverían a verme sin ropa o a tocarme si le decían algo a Ken, es por ello que dejo de ser tan molestado como antes, a ser ignorado o tratado como alguien del montón.

Al menos hasta que llegó Amber a nuestras vidas y estropeo todo lo que había conseguido, como aquí no tenía tantas influencias por seguir los consejos de Laeti, decidí consolarle con palabras, pero por lo visto su padre-militar-que-puede-decirse-me-intimido-un-poco le vio cara de nenaza y lo cambio de escuela, ahora puede consolarse solo y el que parece asumir mi expapel de consoladora o paño de lágrimas es él.

En cierto sentido es bueno que su padre haya tomado esa decisión, en otro no sé qué decirte… Ken era encantador en cierta medida. Aunque me gusta su cambio, más bien, me pone.

\- No te pongas nervioso- soy suave.

Me coloco una básica tapando mi sujetador verde y rosa, que llama más que nunca la atención del militar, que traga saliva más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho antes. Su rostro me muestra todas sus emociones saliendo a flor de piel, tiene vergüenza o mejor dicho, se está controlando.

Me siento a su lado y le tiro mis legguings a sus piernas, se tensa, como si supiera lo que iba a hacer, aunque fuese obvio.

\- ¿Qué vas a…?- pregunta.

Me acuesto hacia atrás y desabrocho los tres botones de mis vaqueros, me vuelvo a sentar derecha y levanto mi trasero un poco para bajarlos hasta debajo del culo. De reojo veo a Kentin, mirando mis piernas y mis acciones, lentamente comienzo a hacer descender mis vaqueros, lo más lento que puedo para llamar su atención y, otra vez, traga saliva con fuerza.

Una vez que mis pantalones, más ajustados que las camisetas de Amber, salen de mis largas piernas, me mira a los ojos, totalmente ruborizado, he ido lo más lenta posible para disfrutar de su cara completamente ruborizada, de sus ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas y el sudor comienza a notársele caer por el cuello. Sonrió pícaramente.

\- ¿Quieres ponérmelos tú?- bromeo.

Y Kentin salta hacia atrás con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡N-No!-

Ya no es que su rostro estuviese más rojo que el pelo de Castiel, no, sus manos, su cuello, sus orejas y puedo asegurar que seguramente todo él esté rojo, incluyendo debajo de su pelo. Me rió y me incorporo en la cama, cruzando mis piernas, aun desnudas y sin nada, poniendo mi mano en su pecho.

\- Era broma tonto- me rió con mucha suavidad.

Coloco mi otra mano al otro lado de su pecho, él me observa tragando saliva. Y ahí me inclino para besarle, mientras veo que Kentin tarda en reaccionar.

No creo que sea extraño, me gusta ver las reacciones de los hombres cuando estoy a medio vestir o a medio desvestir, tenga o no tenga esas intenciones, me gusta verlos con su cara de perversión o leer de sus rostros los pervertidos deseos que quieren realizar con mi cuerpo. Sin embargo puedo asegurar que Kentin no pone más que un semblante de vergüenza acogido en un rostro convertido en tomate. _Que aburrido._

\- Kentin… sabes, no tienes que contenerte. No me enfadaré, pues es culpa mía al estar desnudándome delante de ti. Ni siquiera estoy pensando en probarte, puedes, tocarme sin permanecer estático.

No dice nada, me mira con una ceja alzada, como si realmente estuviese probando a ver si ha oído o no ha oído bien, saco la lengua y hago una mueca graciosa para que se ría, cosa que logro en unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué haces?- pregunta, aun partiéndose el culo.

\- Relajarte, estás tenso-

\- Mi novia se ha quitado la ropa delante de mí… ¿sabes?

Me rió entre dientes y niego con la cabeza, está loco si cree que voy a no hacer eso nunca más delante de sus narices.

\- Oh venga, no seas tonto- entrecierro los ojos. –Sabes que te gusta-

\- Yo no he dicho que no me guste- murmura, casi soy incapaz a escucharlo, pero sé perfectamente que lo ha dicho. Estoy convencida –Es solo que es repentino-

\- Habla más alto cielo, no me gusta forzar el oído- bromeo.

Kentin solo bufa como si fuera un niño pequeño y yo sonrió ampliamente ante sus gestos infantiles que resultan un poco encantadores.

Me remuevo un poco y consigo ponerle un poco más nervioso de lo que estaba quitándole los legguings de encima de sus piernas. Pero no os confundáis, no por el hecho de que me voy a poner ropa, se ha puesto así. Desde luego que no. Sino por el lugar donde estaban mis pantalones, tan cerca de mini-Kentin, o Ken a secas. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y yo cogí los legguings para colocarlos directamente en mi regazo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me siento bien de nuevo y comienzo a vestirlos, pasando mis dedos por mis piernas mientras el observa atento mis movimientos. Se trata de seducirle hasta que caiga y luego cortarle el rollo por cortármelo él a mí.

Traga saliva cuando ya he vestido una pierna y cuando procedo con la segunda freno un momento para comprobar algo, realmente no es nada, pero él no tiene que saberlo, ¿no? Estiro la pierna en alto y de reojo veo como el chico me observa atento.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Mi pierna… creo que me había dado un tirón, ¿la frotarías por mí?

\- S-S-Su- oigo su voz tamborilear. –Creo que…

\- Olvídalo… de todas formas… estará bien… ¿no?

Kentin traga saliva.

\- Yo lo haré…

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera deseando estar en otro lugar que no fuese a mi lado. Y deja caer con muchísimo tacto la mano sobre mi pierna, _lo oigo tragar saliva_ , otra vez, respirando con pesadez y frotando la pierna con la mayor suavidad posible. Como si fuese un pecado tocar mi piel.

Sus caricias eran suaves y muy cuidadosas, ejerciendo presión tras preguntar un "¿duele?" suave, que intentaba mostrar su preocupación y su credibilidad y fe en mí, y las cosas que salían de mi boca claro. Tanteo mi pierna con suavidad y cuando vio que ninguna de las zonas me producía ningún dolor, dejo de tocarme la pierna. Porque sabía que no quería subir de la rodilla hacia arriba.

Lo deje estar y ahí lo beso intensamente, haciéndole retroceder un poco por la intensidad, y casi tirándolo encima del colchón. Mi beso exige demasiado, casi que hasta yo siento como se me acaba el aire, él parece no ser capaz a responder a todas las intensidades y sensaciones que le proporciono, no me importa. Y continuo hasta que no soy capaz yo a continuar y, ahí, en ese momento, corto el beso y me pongo los legguings más rápido de lo que me quite los pantalones, colocándome posteriormente unas Stan Smith para estar completamente lista.

Esta vez, me levanto antes que él y coloco un coletero en la muñeca, es del mismo color que el jersey y lo usaré para atarme el pelo en el momento en que vayamos a patinar. Kentin sigue estático en la cama tirado aun en la posición que lo deje, se está tapando la cara y apuesto cien euros a que sigue más que ruborizado hasta las orejas.

Me incline sobre él y plante un beso en sus manos, lo vi abrir los dedos para mirarme entre ellos y sonreí por inercia, contenta de que por fin me estuviese mirando, aunque no tarda en esconderse y ahí es cuando mi sonrisa se borra ya que no mira. Me pongo recta y dejo mis brazos libres para que él pueda mirarme a mí primero sin asustarse de mi cara seria.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- hablo impaciente y, no sonrió.

Él se levanta de la cama y suspira.

\- Besas… wow.

Eso me hace reír y niego con la cabeza mientras me acerco a tomar su mano con una enorme sonrisa que me llega casi hasta las orejas. _¡Vamos a patinar! ¡Vamos a patinar!_

\- Gracias, tú también besas… ¿wow?- pregunto, al no saber bien si lo he dicho tal cual lo ha dicho él.

 _Es que ha sido un wow raro, ¿vale?_

Esta vez se ríe él y afirma nuestro agarre de manos, para abrirnos la puerta de mi cuarto y recoger mi bolso mochila que llevaba antes. Salimos del cuarto sonriéndonos y, veo los labios de Kentin un poco hinchados. Perfecto.

Mi abuela nos mira con una ceja alzada y me dice con la mirada que no lo aprueba, supongo que por su aspecto de chico vulgar.

\- -¿Vais a salir hasta muy tarde cariño?

\- -Posiblemente, pero no te preocupes, cualquier cosa me llamas- sonrió dulcemente. –Prometo regresar pronto, además he oído que has traído trabajo, así que te viene como anillo al dedo.

Ella sonríe, cínicamente. Y se acerca a darme dos besos como despedida.

-Es un placer conocerte, jovencito- esta vez se inclina hacia Kentin y da dos besos en sus mejillas, Kentin parece desconcertado. –Mi nombre es Caroline, y los dos besos son una costumbre española al conocer a alguien darle dos besos.

\- Oh… ¿es española?

\- ¡Qué joven tan educado! Pero tráteme de tu, soy muy joven, y llámame Caroline.

\- Claro- sonríe con vitalidad.

Sé que Kentin siempre ha querido conocer a mi familia, de hecho hasta un día me hablo de boda, sí, cuando fue lo de Debrah, aún recuerdo sus mejillas sonrosadas y como intento cubrir sus meteduras de pata. Sonrió un poco un frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta de que estamos perdiendo tiempo.

\- Kentin me va a llevar a patinar sobre hielo. Alquilo la pista para nosotros.

\- ¡Que jovencito tan encantador! Pues no os entretengo más, disfruta muchísimo tu _cita_ , cariño.

Sonrió como si realmente estuviera agradecida y nos despedimos de ella. No le doy tiempo a Kentin de decir nada al salir ya que troto escaleras abajo con mucha felicidad y al llegar al portal, lo veo negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa hermosa que adorna su rostro. He de reconocerlo, está guapo con unos pantalones de chándal, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de camuflaje. Realmente lindo.

\- No corras más por la escalera, podrías caerte-

\- Agradezco la preocupación, señor novio, pero estoy perfectamente bien- sonrió ampliamente. –Además ya quiero llegar, estoy emocionada, hace tanto que no patino, entre estudiar y todo esto… ¡Ha sido todo muy movido!

Lo veo negar con la cabeza y toma mi mano con dulzura y con su brazo se mueve para abrirme de nuevo la puerta, solo que esta vez la puerta del bajo.

Salimos y la suave brisa de viento nos invade, miro al chico que me guía y él me mira a mí, freno mis pasos y suelto su mano con suavidad para envolver mi brazos por su cuello, con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Gracias por hacer esto para mí.

\- Gracias a ti por ser así-

Juntamos nuestros labios en un suave y delicado beso. Supongo que de vez en cuando un dulce está bien entre el sexo salvaje o apasionado, creo que ya puedo imaginarme a este chico follando con lentitud y siendo cuidadoso. Aunque seguro que tiene una vena dura y quiero encontrarla.

Nos separamos y nos miramos.

\- Te amo- me dice.

\- Y yo a ti-

Las palabras pueden ser tan vacías, lo que yo amaba era el patinaje, lo amaba más de lo que podría amarme a mí. Y por supuesto, me amaba a mí, al patinaje y al control más de lo que amaba a Kentin, mucho más, porque no lo amaba.

\- Te he querido tanto desde que te conocí- me dice.

\- Sigo preguntándome como…-

Me sonríe y aun mantengo mis brazos en su cuello. Cuando estamos por besarnos. Oigo una vocecita que pronuncia mi nombre, y mis nervios se crispan.

\- Sucrette-

Cuando me giro, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Y mi acompañante menos, abre los ojos desmesuradamente y no puede creerse que ella esté aquí, frente a mi.

\- Debrah-

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, he hecho lo que he podido antes de que me empiecen las clases. Sé que quizás es corto para algunas, considerando que generalmente son 15 páginas, pero... hoy solo traigo 10 páginas. Espero que las disfrutéis, y que os guste.**

 **La primera parte de la cita de Kentin empieza. Ahora toca saber que le dijo Debrah, que hace Debrah ahí y porque la llamó. Estoy deseando escribir.**

 **Pero como he dicho, me empiezan las clases, trataré de ser constante igualmente, pero tendré menos tiempo ya que, esta evaluación es muy corta y la más importante, así que tengo que dar lo mejor de mí y abrir los libros de una vez. En fin. Deseadme suerte. Las que empecéis las clases, mi suerte también.**

* * *

Avisos:

 _Lynn Darcy es el nombre de la Sucrette en el manga de ChiNoMiko._

 _La verdad me gusta mucho Orgullo y Prejuicio, pero no tiene nada que ver el apellido con este libro._

 _Si buscáis en google imágenes "Lynn Darcy" os aparecerá, solo he tomado el apellido que parece ser oficial para la historia, como Lysandro es Ainsworth, Sucrette es Darcy. Nada más :)_

 _..._

 **AVISO DE ENCUESTA DE PAREJA DE SUCRETTE EN MI PERFIL.**

* * *

 _¿Llegamos esta vez sobre 168 reviews? ¿170?_

 _Bueno, pasemos de 165._

 _Muchas gracias por leerme, os amo._


	16. Cita 2ª parte (Kentin)

**Hola, hola, hola, holita. Soy Noah-chan.**

 **De nuevo habéis superado todas mis expectativas, quiero decir. 172 reviews. ¡Wow!**

 **¿Cuántos tendré al acabar esta historia? No sé, pero aún nos queda muchísimo por delante y hay muchas lectoras fantasmas de las cuales me encantaría recibir comentarios, ya sabéis, para tener su opinión y duplicar los comentarios... bueno también para hacerme feliz. A mi lo que me motiva a escribir es que me digáis que os gusta algo o que no os gusta, que me comentéis. Eso me inspira y me hace querer mejorar, así que, tengamos en cuenta eso y comentad. Aunque sea solo un "sigue".**

 **Gracias a todas, no tengo palabras para describir el agradecimiento.**

* * *

 **La encuesta está en mi perfil.**

Para seleccionar una opción tenéis que ir a mi perfil y debajo de mi nombre "Noah Akuma" en negrita hay una raya. Debajo mismo, en el centro pone "Poll: Final de Ninfomanía" Vote Now.

Le dais clic en Vote Now, y os aparecerán todas las opciónes. Cuando pulséis UNA sola opción, le dais a vote y los votos me llegarán.

Esto es solo por ordenador. Y tienes que tener una cuenta para responder.

Si eres una Guest, mándame tu voto por comentario.

* * *

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes de corazón de melón y Eldarya pertenecen a **ChiNoMiko** y a **Beemov** , yo solo los uso con fines lúdicos y de entretenimiento. Todos los créditos a los respectivos autores de dichos personajes.

Algunos personajes son propiedad del juego, también de origen frances, AnticLove. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento y lúdicos.

Los personajes como Leia, Caroline, Ellie y otros OC`s me pertenecen a mí, para cualquier uso de ellos, deberéis contactar conmigo por Mensaje Directo en fanfiction o cualquiera de mis redes visibles en mi perfil.

La trama es únicamente mía y no se permite plagio o cogerla y poner los créditos, cualquier cosa para adaptar o cosas como esas, habladlas conmigo por mensaje.

* * *

AYUDA, HELP MEEEEE

Leedme, leedme, leedme.

Meh. Leeme.

 **¿Queréis ayudarme con un blog de rol de corazón de melón y otras historias propias o mini-shots que no os atrevéis a publicar, colgar vuestros dibujos y teorías para el episodio 29, etc?**

 **Algo donde todas participemos y escribamos.**

 **Hagamos debates. Y esas cosas.**

 **¿Queréis? ¿Me ayudáis?**

* * *

 **Porfa porfa**

 **porfa**

 **porfaaaa**

* * *

 **Cita**

 **2ª parte**

 **[** _Como podría exiliarme de aquí cuando todos están a mis pies_ **]**

Mis ojos examinaron la escena, Kentin mirando desafiante a la chica que estaba enfrente y yo temblando desde mi interior y rezando para que ella simplemente pillase la atmosfera y se fuese.

Al menos si no quería problemas conmigo.

\- Necesito charlar de algo contigo-

Suspiré y fulminé a la chica con los ojos. Parecía que no pillaba la atmosfera y que necesitaba que ajustase su cabeza a golpes.

Kentin miró aun peor a Debrah y se situó delante de mí, como protegiéndome. Su ancha espalda contraída y tensada de la molestia que se había generado en el ambiente. Por los poros de su piel se podía ver salir el enfado tan grande que se acumulaba bajo sus hombros y los convertía en una masa de músculos irritados. _Um… que sexy._

\- Debrah, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- era más venenoso que con Ámber. _Y eso ya era decir._

\- No es tu asunto, enano- me mira a mí, de nuevo. –¿Puedes mover tu culo y venir aquí, Sucrette? ¡Es urgente!-

Me hago la remolona y entrelazo mis dedos con aires nerviosos. _¿Es que todo tiene que salir mal en esta vida?_ Es la primera vez que me despisto tanto en cosas como estas, _¿por qué cojones no ha llamado?_

Posiblemente tenga que comenzar a inventar una excusa para cuando Kentin me pregunte, porque estoy segura de que no se quedará calladito. Una pena que todos quieran saber más de lo que saben que no desean.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- gruñó Kentin, con su ceño totalmente fruncido.

\- Yo no hablo con mocosos- gruñó y me miró a mí de nuevo como indicándome que si no iba ahora perdería los nervios y soltaría todo.

\- No te preocupes- coloque mi tranquilizadora mano en los hombros del chico militar y sonreí para calmarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que más bien iba por Debrah que por él.

Se volvió para mirarme y alzo una ceja, curioso, y muchísimo más confuso que curioso, como si no pudiese creerse que yo fuese a ceder y a hablar con ella como si nada hubiese pasado. Kentin, quien había adoptado una pequeña figura protectora se estaba desmoronando en sus preguntas mentales sobre mis palabras hacia Debrah, lo comprendía, pero no pensaba decir nada delante de él.

\- Cualquier cosa… avísame-

Es cierto, ella se había empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible, en poner a los demás en mi contra y joderme la moral hasta no poder más. Estaba poniendo por tierra mi tranquilidad y, más de siete veces estuve a punto de intentar matarla o hacer que todos viesen mi verdadero yo. Algo que habría sido fatal para este plan. Vale, me había controlado y, sin necesidad de pensar, haciéndome la santita conseguí que todos se movieran por mí y me salvasen, había sido tan sencillo destruirla, y luego rematar la tarea sucia había sido lo mejor.

Cuando rompí su nariz y la acojonamos hasta hacerla llorar más que lo que le lloro a Castiel para volver con él, excusándose porque todo había salido mal y que yo la había confundido. Demasiado fácil para mí destruirla del todo.

Mis pasos resonaron en el suelo de cemento mientras me acercaba a ella. Me resulto pesado y largo, a pesar de ser unos metros. Cuando mis pies frenaron en seco, volví a ser arrastrada por Debrah, quien me cogió del brazo y me sujeto para comenzar a caminar como si ella fuese la que tuviese la sartén por el mango.

\- ¿Me estás intentando tocar los huevos?- pregunté, furiosa, iracunda. Mi rostro comenzaba a estar rojo de la furia.

\- No. Tú no cogías el teléfono- gruñó por lo bajo. –Seguramente si no te avisaba antes, me hubieses asesinado tu-

Ruedo los ojos, sé que tiene razón. Me irrita que la tenga y me muevo hacia la derecha, como alejándome un poco, negando con la cabeza. Como si estuviese claramente confundida, claramente esto era para los ojos de Kentin, porque si no ya estaría gritando a esta tía.

La brisa de viento alborota los cabellos de Debrah, quien los coloca mejor con las manos, con una suave sonrisa llena de malicia, sabe que me interesa y no va a ceder hasta que lo reconozca.

\- Acabemos con esto- digo. –Quiero saberlo, ¿qué quieres?

\- Tengo las cosas embarazosas que me pediste de Peggy-

Sonrió maliciosa y me acercó un poco a ella, susurro en su oído las indicaciones que quiero que siga y la dejo marchar como buena chica que ha sido. Debrah se gira y me pide unos días de libertad luego de mandarme todo lo que le he pedido.

Valorar estas situaciones no me es agradable, es como que me pide descansar de mí. ¿Y si se acostumbra? No quiero que lo haga, no quiero que piense que voy a librarla… a pesar de que últimamente haya estado llamándola mucho y utilizándola mucho para averiguar sobre la exnovia de Nathaniel, de Castiel y de algunas otras chicas del Sweet Amoris.

Resoplo.

\- Por esta vez, tienes dos semanas. No molestes y no interfieras.

Sonríe aliviada y se va, dejándome allí, conjeturo cualquier cosa que sea incierta pero creíble sobre la llegada repentina de Debrah, mis ojos miran hacia el suelo y siento la mano de Kentin situarse sobre mi cadera. ¿Cuándo ha llegado tan cerca?

Su mano acaricia mi cintura mientras siento como sus ojos me acarician silenciosamente de arriba abajo, su tacto dulce y sus dedos moviéndose lentamente sobre mi ropa, sin despegar ni mover la mano, me trasmite muchas sensaciones que me indican que me desea, que me quiere, que no puede con la preocupación y, sobre todo y más importante, _que soy lo único que importa._

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Cuanto más te apegues, cuanto más me quieras, más horrible para ti será descubrir que eres un objeto, una simple pieza de ajedrez, para mí.

La tranquilidad que se respira en mi calle inunda completamente nuestro entorno, ambos solos, parados en medio de la carretera, con sus manos suavemente colocadas, acariciando y deseando rozar más. Piel con piel. Extasiados por el deseo de necesitar ir más allá.

Kentin me mira, me vuelve a mirar, con un anhelo que no entiendo y entonces recuerdo que él era una persona importante para mí. Un amigo que jamás ha traicionado mi corazón, incluso viendo como los hombres eran destruidos uno a uno ante sus ojos. _O se hacía el tonto, o el amor es ciego de verdad._ Aunque no pueda contarle esto, si puedo decirle media verdad.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- me pregunta.

\- No te preocupes- respondo con una amplia sonrisa. –No fue malo, um, solo me pide perdón a su manera-

Lo veo alzar una ceja desconfiado.

Vale, es cierto que me pide perdón a su manera, ¿por qué sino me haría estos favores, aparte de tenerme miedo?

Tomo la mano del militar, y tironeo de él mientras caminamos a la parada del bus, recibiendo una mirada extrañada y aun intentando saciar su curiosidad. Mis dientes se muestran ipso-facto, me gusta el modo en el que suplica silenciosamente y, sé que, si le pido que se detenga que no quiero hablar de ello, parará. Porque así de fiel y bueno es Kentin. Un solecillo de primavera que quiere hacerme feliz. Y esta vez sin agobios y tampoco acosos.

\- Digamos que me la encontré un tiempo después de eso y… me pidió perdón, creo que quiere que la ayude a volver con Castiel-

\- ¿No la habrás perdonado, no?-

Es una pregunta difícil.

Ni aunque me diese mil euros podría desear perdonar la humillación que no se me curo. Pero como al mismo tiempo no soy rencorosa y me he vengado, no tengo que perdurar con el enfado. Sin embargo, la fachada tonta que he creado si la perdonaría.

Mi fachada de chica buena se haría la linda, sería dulce y amable, intentaría no preocuparle quitando hierro al asunto. Me parecía que a veces podía pasar por una bipolar.

\- Digamos que estamos en términos medios-

\- No sé cómo puedes hacerlo si quiera.

 _Porque soy una manipuladora._

Sonrío tranquilizadoramente. Acercándome con pasos lentos y sugerentes, mientras con melifluo cariño le beso en la mejilla, tras ponerme de puntillas. Me estaba sintiendo bastante ridícula, pero una ridiculez cómoda, jamás había tenido una relación seria con nadie que me quisiese y que yo no lo correspondiese. Todos me utilizaban de la misma forma que yo hacía con ellos. Era demasiado sencillo.

\- Supongo que de buena que soy, soy tonta-

Su sonrisa es pegajosa y comenzamos a caminar hacia la parada del bus. Ambos nos observamos de reojo y puedo vislumbrar un atisbo pulcro de perfección, nunca me he dado cuenta de que él llegaría hasta aquí.

Constantemente solía pensar que nadie puede avanzar o llegar hacia arriba del todo, que cuando llegas a los últimos escalones de la subida, retrocedes o porque estás cansado, o te rindes al no poder ver la cima. Te ciegas y pierdes la esperanza, cayendo estrepitosamente.

Aunque su caso no era así, entre las soleadas y brillantes escaleras que subía ahora, alcanzando la cima de su felicidad, se distinguía toda su esperanza por encima de las nubes, sabiendo que puede y confiando en sí mismo. Me sorprendía la forma en la que las putrefactas escaleras, con zarzas, que antes subía se hubiesen convertido en algo tan asombroso como escaleras de oro.

Cuando enfoco mis ojos en él y lo observo sonreírme me doy cuenta de que yo le estoy aportando sentimientos lindos, ¿cómo es posible que sea tan falsa? Casi tanto como un billete de tres euros. Una persona que miente y engaña por propia conveniencia… aunque me sintiese medianamente mal, no iba a retirar mis palabras y mis acciones.

Soy demasiado egoísta como para separar mi vista de un once, aunque yo sea un veinte, claro.

\- Sucrette- su suave voz, siendo amable y despertándome con cuidado de mis pensamientos me avisa de que el bus ya ha llegado.

Pago mi trayecto, a regañadientes para Kentin quien declara que quería pagar él, que era la clave para ello, pero yo argumento, muy defensora y con dientes y uñas que no es momento de que se ponga gallito del siglo diecinueve cuando estamos en una época en la que las mujeres por fin han conseguido la "igualdad soñada".

Nos sentamos al fondo y miro emocionada por la ventanilla, a pesar de todos los accidentes que parecen haber aparecido, quiero dejar claro que sigo totalmente emocionada por el patinaje.

Mis ojos se enfocan en él, deseosa de que me diga donde tenemos que ir, en donde pararemos, cuando llegaremos.

\- ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

Su risa gutural suena por todo el bus, llamando la atención de dos perras, de más o menos nuestra edad, mirándolo fijamente como si quisiesen comérselo, me acerco un poco más y lo estampo contra el cristal, sobresaltándolo e impidiendo contestar, estampo mis labios ferozmente contra los de él, deseosa de que esas chicas estúpidas dejen de mirarlo como si fuera un mísero objeto, como si ellas tuviesen derecho a solo mirar.

Las oigo murmurar algo como, tiene novia, con desilusión, pero parecen querer mirar igualmente, me separo de Kentin, ruborizado hasta las orejas y consigo que se quede estático, incapaz de mirar a otra persona que no sea yo. Sus ojos me observan como si fuera la maravilla preciada para todo el mundo.

\- Vamos a tardar mucho- susurro sonriente, mirándole con toda la seducción que tengo encima.

Y él niega con la cabeza. Incapaz de decir ni una sola palabra.

Mis ojos se enfocan en él de nuevo, y pongo una mirada sugerente que le incite a besarme, le veo ponerse rojo, pero accede y se acerca, acariciando primero mi mejilla, con sus yemas y casi sin rozarme, como si tuviera miedo de romperme.

 _Que delicadeza._

Sus labios hacen lo mismo que sus dedos, se inclina lentamente y roza suavemente como si fueran a marchitarse al tocarlos. Me besa con lentitud cuando ya roza tres veces sus dulces y húmedos labios. Me besa con demasiada ternura y sintiendo la forma en la que conectan como si fuera algo especial.

Pobre.

Sonrió dulcemente y me dejo caer en el asiento.

\- ¿Falta mucho?

\- No…- se rió suavemente, apoyando su frente contra mi sien. –Eres impaciente.

\- Hace demasiado que no patino.

Mis ojos se desvían hacia la ventana. Cuanto tiempo hacía que no tenía las botas puestas, tanto que no colocaba las cuchillas en la suela mientras deslizaba mis pies por el frío y duro hielo. Cuando patinaba todo se esfumaba y el mejor regalo que podría haberme hecho Kentin era llevarme al agua de nuevo, como si fuera un pez.

El cielo tiene un color claro hermoso y sus nubes se deslizan, hace buen clima, aunque de vez en cuando se podían sentir brisas fuertes de aire que te hacía tener escalofríos, mucho frío. Veo como el bus hace unas cuantas paradas y me imagino cómo es posible que la gente salga a la calle en manga de sisa. Yo estaría helándome.

\- ¿Falta mucho?

Vuelve a reírse.

\- Solo un poco. Que impaciente.

Sonrió dulcemente y me rió entre dientes. Moviéndome hacia la derecha para alejarme un poquito y encontrar a las chicas que, desde el beso, no habían dejado de mirarnos. Fruncí el ceño.

\- Estoy cabreándome-

Kentin me mira preocupado. Como si pensase que es culpa suya la forma en la que me he cabreado como un idiota. Intento mostrarme molesta hacia esas chicas. Siento el escalofrío que baja por su espalda.

\- ¿He hecho o dicho algo malo?

\- No. Solo ser guapo- frunzo el ceño.

Soy un veinte. Ellas son un tres. ¿A caso se piensan que ellas tienen oportunidad con él? Deberían callarse, cerrar la boca y no mirar como si ellas pudiesen captar la atención de alguien como él. No me gusta que se mire lo que es mío durante tanto tiempo. Si con envidia y siendo consciente del lugar del que ocupas. Es molesto.

Su ceño se frunce sin comprenderme.

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Es fácil. Esas chicas llevan mirándote desde que subimos. ¡No me gusta una mierda!- susurro un poco más alto.

Kentin desvió la mirada a esas chicas, observando minuciosamente cada detalle de ellas. Me molesto un poco, pero cuando vi su ceño fruncido y como devolvía la vista hacia mí. Mis ojos se volvieron curiosos a los suyos, esperando alguna reacción.

Miro dos segundos hacia ellas y volvió a mí. Otra vez.

\- Eres mil veces más bonita que esas dos.-

Mi sonrisa fue increíblemente hermosa.

Hacia tanto que un tío no me decía algo así, generalmente solo hablaban de lo mucho que los ponía. De las mil cosas que me harían en la cama y que, posteriormente, hacíamos. Por variar.

 **Flashback**

Me incline sobre la silla de escritorio en la que se había sentado. Mi cabeza estaba entre su oído y su hombro, aparte un mechón de mi cabello y lo observe fijamente. Los ruidos de las teclas sonaban cuando sus largos y finos dedos chocaban contra ellas, de forma trabajosa intentando completar el informe que tendría que entregar mañana.

Su cara de concentración, sus ojos observando atentamente la pantalla. Sin mostrar absolutamente nada de distracciones. Quería que me prestase atención.

\- Si te tengo tan cerca es un poco difícil concentrarse en el informe- su sonrisa se ensanchó por su cara.

Yo también sonreí, feliz de que fuera consciente de mí. Me incline más y bese su mejilla sonoramente, retumbando en aquella habitación poco decorada, con armarios y sofás de cuero. Su despacho era lujoso y elegante, pero soso. Lo único que había en la mesa, aparte del ordenador, era una foto mía y los regalitos que le había traído para adornar. Menuda decoración…

Se separó del ordenador y estallo sus dedos, para hacerme una seña de que iba a separarse de la mesa. Cuando se apartó rápidamente me sujeto de la cintura para acercarme a él, indicándome que me sentase en sus piernas. Así lo hice.

Con él no me hacía falta dudar, mi corazón latía con toda la intensidad cuando estábamos juntos, me gustaban, profundamente en mi alma, sus manos y su tacto al rozarme delicadamente como si fuera lo único que pudiera ver y sentir, como si fuera una hermosa muñequita de porcelana.

\- ¿Te queda mucho?

\- Um… si sigues mirándome con esa cara, me temó que sí.

\- ¿No necesitas un descanso…?

Niega con la cabeza, pero sigue sin echarme de sus piernas, pasando su enorme mano por mi mejilla y acariciándola con demasiada suavidad, su dulzura me sorprende. Entrecierro los ojos y abro un poquito mi boca, mis labios despegados y suplicando por atención.

Una atención que me concede.

Sus besos son cálidos, sus labios acarician los míos de una forma suave y dulce, me roza y me incita a continuar el beso más pasional que jamás había sentido. Me gusta la forma en la que su lengua explora delicadamente mi interior, mezclándose con la mía y besándome como si fuera aún mejor que el aire necesario para la respiración.

Delicadamente se separó, apoyando su frente contra la mía, haciéndome ruborizar como una estúpida y sintiendo como mi corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad.

\- Te quiero- musito, solo para mí. –No hay nadie en este mundo que sea como tú.

\- ¿Cómo yo?- preguntó. Dándole un beso esquimal para volver a nuestra posición anterior.

\- Tan especial, tan hermosa, tan importante. Tan… perfecta.

Me separo un poco como si retrocediese de sus brazos tan anchos. Me observa fijamente y me sonríe con dulzura, volviendo a acercarme a él y estrechándome entre sus fuertes brazos.

Cuando estoy con él, todo parece volar. El tiempo, mis temores, mis sentimientos negativos, soy una persona distinta. Puedo sonreír de verdad.

\- No soy perfecta.

\- Si- declara. –Si lo eres. Eres perfecta. Si pudieses verte como yo te veo, jamás conocerías el complejo.

Mis mejillas toman color carmesí, pareciéndome a un tomate. Un tomate más rojo que nunca. Estaba incrédula y no soy capaz a pensar en nada de lo que hay en la habitación.

\- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero- repite. –Eres lo único que necesito.

Me besa de nuevo, haciéndome sentir en la nube de felicidad más enorme que jamás había sentido. Estoy prácticamente sorprendida. Yo ya no sé cómo vivir sin él.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

\- ¿Sucrette?-

Me sobresaltó.

No quería recordar más. Me acurruque con él al lado. Y desperté de mi ensoñación como si pudiese reaccionar ante todo lo que había sucedido en mi mente. Ya no era capaz a continuar en este mundo de caos. Debía volver en mí y no emocionarme por esos cursis discursitos que me darían y me daban ellos.

Yo no podía querer. Ya no.

\- Oh… Kentin… ¿sí?- Pregunté.

\- Es esta parada.

\- Genial.

Me separé un poco. Gruñí por lo bajo y me levante al ver que el autobús comenzaba a frenar, Kentin me siguió como sorprendido por mi cambio de actitud. No estaba contenta con todo lo que se había pasado por mi mente.

Cuando alcance la calle y mis pies tocaron el suelo de la carretera sonreí inconscientemente al ver a lo lejos la pista de patinaje de hielo. Era grande desde fuera, imaginándome su tamaño me emocioné. Estaba deseando probarla.

Siento la mano de Kentin tomar la mía.

\- ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?

Niego con la cabeza.

No quiero hablar de nada que tenga que ver con Viktor, que tenga que ver con mi pasado. A él no le debería importar, es algo que decido yo por mi misma y algo que tiene que ver única y exclusivamente conmigo. Que no meta su nariz en lo que no lo concierne.

\- Es que, te has puesto seria de repente.

Finjo felicidad, y en seguida se parece calmar.

Fingir.

Fingir es lo que mejor se me da. Engañar a los demás sobre cualquier aspecto que me concierna a mí. Las cosas que digo siempre cuelan, siempre se hacen reales aunque no tengan ni pizca de verdad. Los atisbos de pequeñas falsedades se convierten pulcramente en ciertos fenómenos que se paralizan suavemente.

Asépticamente me vuelvo estúpida y sonrió como si fuera real. Nadie me coge, no se aplican dichos estúpidos como "se coge antes a un mentiroso que un cojo". No me podían calar aunque quisieran.

La experiencia hace al maestro.

\- Oh… ¿estás segura?-

\- Sí. No te preocupes, pensaba en patinaje- dije dulcemente.

El tono meloso que uso le resulta bastante estimulante, consiguiendo que se muestre más alegre y cariñoso.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la entrada de la cancha, Kentin habla con el encargado. No presto demasiada atención, solo sé que el hombre mayor conoce a su padre y se pone muy contento de hacerle un favor al hijo de su amigo más cercano y bueno.

Me cuesta imaginarme al padre de Kentin sonriendo y hablando en un tono de voz suave, el primer día que me vio, preguntó que si era Amber y comenzó a gritar como un loco. Apercibí el suave olor del hielo como si pudiera rastrearlo, el hielo en el que me había caído una y otra vez, el hielo que me trasportaba a otra dimensión al recorrerlo.

Cuando la charla terminó entre ellos, nos dejó pasar y ahí nos colocamos nuestros patines. Me coloqué las cuchillas con rapidez y comencé a patinar como una loca mientras Kentin me observaba sonriendo.

\- ¿No patinas conmigo?- grité, consciente de que diría que no y que además era una cita.

\- Primero observaré- dijo. –Estamos aquí por ti, me encantaría verte patinar por primera vez.

\- Entonces haré una coreografía especial- sonrió suavemente y me balanceó sobre las cuchillas, pasando en frente de él. -Y solo para ti.

A pesar de que me hubiese gustado que fuese con aires sexuales, hablaba de verdad.

Comencé a balancear mi cuerpo, haciendo pequeñas piruetas y giros. Sé que estaba maravillado, con mi forma de moverme como si fuera un grácil ángel empecé a danzar lentamente realizando un layback que lo dejó incrédulo para comenzar a girar sobre mi misma y estirar la pierna dejándolo más alucinado todavía.

La pirueta de techo atrapada dejó que Kentin abriese la boca como si fuera algo fuera de lo normal, para continuar con mis movimientos. Pocos minutos después, a sabiendas de que llevaba no sé cuánto tiempo patinando y danzando como si todo fuese mío, terminé con una pirueta invertida y, para finalizar el espectáculo baile con la pirueta atrapada hasta girar una y otra y otra vez y frenar con una pose final como en mis antiguos entrenamientos.

Patiné hacia el chico y me acerque a él, sonriendo y con la respiración y el corazón un poco agitados.

\- Lo siento, cuando patino se me olvida todo.

\- Eres impresionante-

Ignoro mi comentario. Lo había dejado sin palabras, supongo que le sorprendía que no hubiese seguido dando clases, que no tuviese las agallas de ir a los regionales o a saber porque seguía sin hacer una mierda al respeto de esto.

\- Gracias- respondo. Y sonrió de forma sincera. -¿Alguna vez has patinado sobre hielo?-

\- No- responde. –Es más, creo que me estoy resbalando constantemente.

Me rió por lo bajo y me acerco un poco a él.

Cuando estoy en las pistas ya no recuerdo que es lo que me come la cabeza, fijarme en los detalles de lo que estoy haciendo, los fallos que hago inclusive aunque los demás no lo noten, impresionando a quien me mire por mi confianza.

Cuando estoy encima de los patines no hay nadie que pueda hundirme.

\- Bueno eso es normal- me rió suavemente. –La primera vez que patine me di de morros contra el suelo.

\- Pero seguro que pillaste el tranquillo pronto-

\- Obvio, porque no me gusta hacer algo mal, por ello pelee sola hasta que lo conseguí.

Doy un giro sobre mi misma y estiro la pierna en el aire, como si fuera a realizar un camel, demostrándole el equilibrio que era capaz a tener sobre estas cuchillas tan puras.

\- Es cuestión de confianza y práctica. Por el momento, te llevaré yo.

Extiendo mi mano con una pequeña sonrisa. Me la da al momento y comienzo a moverme lentamente mientras el sigue sujetándose al borde de la barandilla de la pista de hielo.

Es normal que se agarre. Yo tampoco confiaría en una chica con poca fuerza y que no puede sostener no sé cuántos quilos, es más, creo que si tuviera que alzarlo durante unos segundos no sería capaz a sostenerlo para alzarlo.

En ese aspecto sí que no tengo fuerza.

\- Cuando sientas que confías en mí o hayas buscado el equilibrio suéltate lentamente, iremos a tu ritmo.

\- Confió en ti.

Me rió de forma amplia. Es obvio que no confía en mi fuerza. Niego con la cabeza restándole importancia y veo que se va soltando.

Puedo ver que el amor provoca reacciones ilógicas y contradictorias en el ser humano. He observado seriamente sus reacciones y me he convencido de que nada puede ser real en lo que concierne a todos los que nos rodean. Yo no lo sé. La última vez que entregue mi corazón lo pisotearon como si fuera un simple pitillo apagado contra la acera o tirado bruscamente contra una charca o un cenicero relleno de agua. Me volví desconfiada con el resto de la gente, egoísta, mezquina, una persona cruel que era consciente de que nadie podía conseguir abrir después de cerrar y enterrar la caja de mi verdadera personalidad, de mis sentimientos, de mis dolores. Ya nadie podría abrirla y yo ya no era consciente de lo mucho que odiaba el mundo y a los que me rodeaban.

Cuando mis cuchillas se deslizan sobre el hielo, cuando Kentin se va soltando, empezamos suave. Tan suave como llega la pequeña y cálida brisa de primavera, tan suave como el terciopelo o la seda, como los cabellos de Kentin y las caricias que me ofrece. Soy consciente de lo que tengo y lo que rechazo y, puedo decir sin miedo, que ya no hay marcha atrás, que sigo avanzando en un camino lleno de cristales que desgarran mis pies, que frenan mi avance y me vuelven día a día más insensible a las sensaciones de suavidad, contradiciéndome a mí misma al desearlas y sentir como me relajo con cada suave momento en el que suprimo de mis recuerdos el dolor que algún día me dejó la herida más grande de mi alma.

\- ¿Te suelto?- preguntó.

\- Prefiero que no lo hagas.

\- Pues yo creo que deberías deslizarte tú mismo, te lo pasarás mejor-

Su cabello cae un poco por encima de sus ojos.

Hace demasiado que no me fijaba en pequeños detalles como esos. Su pelo tapa un poco aquellos ojos verdes que deslumbraron a los míos cuando volvió de la escuela militar. Sus músculos se marcan en su camiseta y su chaqueta apretada, su aspecto deportivo tan característico que demuestra que se ejercita día tras día, enseñando y a la vez no.

Kentin sigue su camino como si no fuera duro, inclusive si todo el mundo ve como sigue esforzándose hasta la muerte. Su camino de oro que se hace cada día más deslumbrante con sus portentosos esfuerzos de mejorar y superarse a sí mismo.

\- Yo creo que es mejor si seguimos así- dice.

\- ¿Ah sí?- pregunto sonriendo, sin soltar su mano ancha y cubierta de guantes de lana.

\- Sí- me dice sonriendo graciosamente y con las mejillas un poco rojas.

Ahora me sería difícil decir si está empezando a morirse de frío o simplemente está rojo porque nos estamos tomando de las manos y aun no es capaz a mantener la calma, aunque bueno, me parece linda esa parte que se empeña en ocultar como un tonto.

\- ¿Y por qué?- pregunto.

Las necesidades que surgen en mí me asustan, debería dejar de tomarles constancia a cada uno de sus intentos de acercamiento romántico.

No deberían importarme una mierda, tengo que destruir cualquier indicio de dulzura y romanticismo que pueda surgir, al fin y al cabo nada es para siempre, el matrimonio, el amor, el cariño de la familia, la vida… Nada puede durar y mi fe, que decían que era lo último que se pierde junto a la esperanza fue destruida como si no pudiera quedarse en mí para apoyar mi confianza rápidamente.

\- Porque si me sueltas no podré seguir manteniendo tu mano entre las mías.

Freno mis patines, haciendo que Kentin se sorprenda y se caiga al suelo.

Claramente, ¿a quién ha arrastrado? Sí, a mí. Que tonta soy, al menos pude avisarle, pero quería besarle por algun extraño impulso surgiendo del interior de mi interior. Ambos en el suelo, conmigo encima de Kentin, nos miramos a los ojos. Saltando pequeñas carcajadas de nuestros labios, imposibles de callar.

Si, la situación es estúpida.

\- Lo siento debía haberte avisado de que iba a frenar tan repentinamente-

\- No es culpa tuya- dice riendo aun.

\- Me voy a levantar ya, porque si no vas a tener el culo empapado todo el día.

Kentin asiente y se levanta, dejando que tome su mano para "impulsarle" un poco, aunque ambos sabemos que él sí sabe patinar un poco. Porque seguramente se haya interesado por mis aficiones y esas cosas. Al menos acosador Ken si lo hacía.

Nos dirigimos hasta la barandilla de la pista, donde ambos nos apoyamos mientras Kentin se soba el trasero, al caer yo encima de él es normal que el haya sido empapado de esa forma. El impulso que recoge mi cuerpo me hace tener ganas de tocar su trasero, pero me controlo.

\- Entonces, porque no sigues patinando un rato mientras yo me recupero.

Llevábamos aquí más de una hora y media, podíamos echar aquí otra media hora más, pero se suponía que era una cita, asi que no podía pensar tanto en mí misma, si no en ambos, y sabía que lo correcto era besarle y darle las gracias, para acto siguiente irnos a los otros sitios que tenía planeado.

Estoy segura de que Kentin tenía demasiados planes reprimidos y que querría hacer más que esto.

Alce la cabeza, para mirar al chico que me había "alquilado" una pista de patinaje para nosotros dos solos, viendo como fijaba únicamente su mirada en mí, como si fuera la más hermosa de todas las que había conocido. Cerré mis ojos y abrí un poco mis labios. Tardó unos segundos en besarme, me suponía que estaba un poco tímido aun, pero no tardo en posar sus labios y deleitarme con sus besos tiernos y cariñosos.

Sí. Kentin era un romántico.

 **[…]**

Juro por todos mis muertos, por mi orgullo y mi belleza que nunca había tenido que insistir tanto para conseguir algo de un hombre. Cuando le dije que podíamos irnos al resto de la cita se puso a discutir conmigo y a decir que teníamos tiempo y que disfrutase del patinaje, sin preocuparme con él.

 _Obviamente estoy haciendo mi rol de novia. ¿Podrías cerrar el pico y obedecer antes de que te castigue?_

Y si, estuve a punto de soltarle eso tras darle una buena bofetada para dejarle claro que, aquí o en cualquier lugar de nuestra relación, yo mandaba sin ningún reproche. Al final accedió, agradecimos infinitamente al señor que nos abrió la pista y nos deseó buena suerte en nuestra cita, tras añadir que hacíamos linda pareja.

Obviamente me hice la sonrojada y tímida chica que se avergonzaba con esta estupidez de comentarios sin sentido, haciendo que el señor me adulase un poco más. No me molestaban los halagos, me encantaba quedar bien, que me dijesen lo hermosa y perfecta que era. Estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo elogiase mi belleza, mi inteligencia, mi forma de llevar las cosas. Era prácticamente imposible que alguien pudiese llegarme a la suela del zapato.

Cuando el señor por fin nos dejó ir, Kentin rodeo mi cuello y mis hombros con su brazo, acercándome más a él. Podría oir su corazón latir increíblemente rápido por mi cercanía. Independientemente de cómo se sentía él, yo sentía que mi corazón no se aceleraba, que mi coño era el que se aceleraba pensando en lo delicioso que podría ser tener sexo con él. Pero tenía que tener paciencia.

Tenía que ser paciente, no cagarla y follármelo una y otra vez.

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- pregunte.

\- Había pensado en un picnic.

Así vagamente recordé el picnic que tuve con los chicos y luego que celebre con Castiel para hablar de diversos temas y en el que acabo encima de mí y yo tremendamente cachonda. Sonreí de forma ladeada recordando cómo había disfrutado luego del sexo con mi querido Leiftan de forma brutal y por todos los lugares de la casa sin cortarnos un pelo.

Joder, quería follar.

\- Está bien, pero… podías haberme avisado y traía yo algo…

\- No te preocupes- me guiña un ojo y se inclina un poco, para susurrarme al oído. –He preparado yo todo-

Vaya… esto tengo que verlo.

Caminamos de la mano, hablando de trivialidades de nuestro antiguo instituto, me habla un poco de que no recordaba a Leia muy bien y yo le explico que ella estaba siempre en la biblioteca y de acá para allá y que solo nos reuníamos en el consejo de estudiantes al ser ella la tesorera y que estaba en el equipo de atletismo por lo cual se tomaba las cosas a su manera y nunca pasaba tiempo con nosotras a excepción de algunos recreos cuando yo no comía con él o cuando regresábamos a casa y quedábamos en cualquier lugar para tomar algo.

Nuestras conversaciones se desvían y, ding-ding-ding, un tema que no me gusta un pelo. Los chicos.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… tu siempre estabas rodeada de chicos, los novios de Laeti-

\- Tú sabes…- divago un poco. –Ellos eran los chicos que mi mejor amiga escogía, debía probar si eran buenos para ella.

\- Sí… pero… no recuerdo exactamente, ¿no habías besado a uno?- su tono de voz ha cambiado al darle vueltas al asunto. No me gusta esto.

Respiro hondo y aprieto su mano.

Tengo que cambiar de tema, o ponerme de víctima, cortar sus recuerdos, _¿cómo es posible que le venga esto, precisamente ahora, en nuestra cita?_

\- Me besó él- No sé ni siquiera de cuál de ellos está hablando. –Visiblemente todos se acercaban a Laeti para acercarse a mí-

Es cierto. La mayoría de las veces resultaba que era por mí y no por ella. Usaban a Laeti como si fuera un trapo, solo para obtener mi atención, la tenían y luego eran desechados como míseras basuras, porque ni siquiera valían para el sexo por ser tales despojos humanos.

\- Odiaba la cara que ponía Laeti cuando le decía lo horribles que eran, cuando tenía que romperle el corazón yo porque esos idiotas se acercaban así a la enamoradiza y confiada chica del amor-

Kentin me observa y me escucha atentamente.

En este momento agradezco que no intervenga, que con su mano me dé una caricia singular que me haga sentir escuchada, es cierto que un hombre que sabe escuchar gana mucho, se está preocupando por un pasado oscuro lleno de tinieblas en el que no está listo para entrar, pero aun así, cerraré mis puertas de nuevo pronto, lo único que pueden querer de mí, para no hacerme daño, es mi cuerpo.

No pienso entregar a nadie más lo que queda de mi corazón, de mi amor propio, se terminó.

\- Los hombres que son así, más despreciables y no nacen-

\- Laeti cambiaba más de novio que otra cosa… ¿por eso?-

\- Y porque sigue creyendo que algún día encontrará a alguien- digo suavemente. –Ahora mismo estamos buscando a su nuevo capricho, un tal Eric, universitario de medicina, le pedí a un amigo que lo busque.

Kentin asiente y nos quedamos en silencio, supongo que ya no hay más que decir.

Es un silencio cómodo y más, después de la conversación, supongo que estará un poco cabreado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de que los hombres me acosaban, o más bien en realidad de que yo los seducía, pero eso es algo que tiene que quedar para mí sola. Ni siquiera Leia lo sabe, supongo que se lo imagina, pero nunca se lo confirme por lo que me parece que no va a ser capaz a aclararlo o acusarme sin pruebas congruentes.

Llegamos a un parque en el cual nunca he estado, esta hacia el lado de mi casa, solo que bastante más lejos que de costumbre, más o menos a una hora, y digo una hora porque el trayecto del viaje duró cuarenta y cinco minutos, quizás por tráfico y esas cosas, pero duró bastante y entre caminar de la pista a él, podemos decir que una hora es bastante para caminarla y sin tomar buses.

Aquí nadie nos verá.

Preparamos el mantel para sentarnos y saca diversas cosas, trae comida saludable, bocadillos, zumos, agua, obviamente las galletas a pesar de no ser muy saludables le encantan. Había traído fruta y algun fiambre para picotear. Se lo había currado bastante a su manera.

Entre la comida comenzamos a charlar de diversos temas sin importancia para mí, pero si para arcoíris Sucrette.

\- ¿Cómo está Cookie?- preguntó sonriendo suavemente.

\- Muy bien, es todo un rebelde, todos los días le saco a correr conmigo.

\- Si el otro día viniste por mi casa y no estaba Cookie…-

Kentin ríe entre dientes y niega con su cabeza como diciéndome que estoy loca por pensar que correría a esa hora con su pastor alemán.

\- ¿Qué?- gruñó.

\- Voy directo a clase, ¿quieres que lleve a mi perro? A la directora le dará un chungo enorme si lo traigo a clases.

Bueno, la verdad es que eso tiene lógica, mordisqueo mi bocadillo y mastico con muchísima lentitud el sabroso pan y fiambre que me ha traído, está más que delicioso y no puedo evitar deleitarme con lo bueno que es el pan.

En serio, nunca había probado un pan tanto de mi estilo, tan pálido y tan… dios.

\- ¿Y tú no tienes mascotas?- me pregunta.

Decirle que tengo 12 perros de caza, un gato gordo que era mío pero tuvo que quedárselo mi abuela –que adora a ese dichoso gato e inclusive cambio su precioso nombre por otro- porque mis padres no querían animales en casa. Puedo hablarle de todos los pájaros de diversas razas que hay en el enorme jardín tipo invernadero en el cual se conservan un montón de especies de plantas por capricho de mi tía Lolet, la hermana de papá. Incluso si quiero puedo contarle del hámster que tengo en casa de Viktor porque mi madre odiaba a esa "rata asquerosa", ¿cómo estará bolita?

Mi otra opción sobre las mascotas es más que simple. La mejor.

Puedo decirle que no tengo ninguno y no fardar del dinero o preocuparle por todas las mascotas que algun día en mi vida han sido mías y me han arrebatado.

\- Absolutamente no, no puedo tener animales aunque quiera- afirmo yo.

 _Estoy completamente segura de que si me hubiese comprado un perrito o un gato, incluso una tortuga o un pez, Caroline en su visita se lo hubiese llevado con la excusa de que su corazón estaba solo. Y sí. Se refiere al dichoso gato._

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Bueno, mis padres no quieren "bichos" en casa-

\- Ya veo, pues deberían dejarte tener uno, hacen mucha compañía.

\- En cierto sentido yo tampoco necesito compañía de nadie, estoy mejor sin tener que cuidar de algo… no sé, por mucha responsabilidad que tengo, es más sencillo.

\- Pues yo creo que lo harías bien.

Sonrió y le beso con dulzura mientras mis manos se colocan en sus piernas sugerentemente pero sin avanzar demasiado, quizás debería calentarle y dejarle reaccionar de alguna forma para que él se lanzase a mí sin necesidad de presionarle de ninguna forma.

 _¿Pero cómo puedo hacerlo?_

El beso, que era más un roce que otra cosa, continuo como si nada y tras separarnos, volvimos a besarnos como si necesitásemos del otro para continuar viviendo, aunque fuera solo por parte de él, claro. Era demasiado buena actriz.

La comida avanzó después de aquellos besos y tras terminar comenzamos a charlar un poco sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en Sweet Amoris, hablamos de todos los problemas, háblese de Debrah, donde sacó de nuevo el tema de si de verdad iba a perdonarla, no era que me importase seguir mintiendo, pero no creía que se lo mereciese hasta ese punto, así que… Esquive el tema hablando de los gemelos.

Cuando mencione el nombre de Armin, mi otro novio y Alexy, su rostro cambió, a pesar de la forma en la que se quejaba diciendo que eran unos pesados e inaguantables, se notaba que procesaba mucho cariño y que eran personas muy importantes en su vida, inclusive aunque no supiese que Alexy sentía por él un cariño más fuerte que él que sentía el mismo por él. Igual que él que sentía Kentin por mí.

Y no se daba cuenta porque era ciego o idiota.

Terminamos la comida toda, Kentin comenzó con las galletas y fue pasándome algunas, hasta que me vi obligada a parar, ya estaba demasiado llena entre fresas, manzanas, plátanos y bocadillos. Ya no podía más.

Tras charlar un poco y sentir la brisilla recorrernos, nos recostamos en la hierba-mantel, en un silencio cómodo que nos hizo relajarnos. Nos pusimos a observar el cielo aun sin hablar y nuestras manos se buscaron, entrelazándose entre sí, buscando tacto y cariño dulce transformado en desesperación de contacto.

Entonces Kentin habló, rompiendo el silencio que se había forjado, haciéndome mover la cabeza para encararlo.

\- ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en casa?

Miro el reloj cuando me doy cuenta de que, entre pitos y flautas, ya son las seis.

\- Nos quedamos hasta las 7, vamos en bus y volvemos a casa, ¿te parece?

\- Es un buen plan. ¿No te dirá nada tu abuela?

No creo. Es mi invitada, estoy independizada y llamará a papá y él mismo le dirá que he tenido buenos resultados académicos y que haga lo que quiera, si no, discutirá conmigo, ganaré sin perder tiempo y se acabara con una mirada hipócrita de ambas antes de decirme que me comporte como una dama y no me conforme con tan poco como Kentin.

\- Nah- las imágenes de nuestra bronca pasan por mi mente, sep, es probable que pase algo como eso.

\- Entonces… mejor, porque sería una pena que tuviésemos que irnos ahora- La voz de Kentin, aunque es profunda y dulzona, me estremece.

\- Sí, me lo estoy pasando bien- digo, apartando la mirada al cielo. No soy capaz a seguir mirándolo con la misma cara que ahora. Ya no.

\- Y yo-

Sé que sonríe y yo devuelvo la sonrisa pero sin mirarlo.

Me siento expuesta a todo, sé que me conoce y que siempre me protege con toda su fuerza cuando sabe que me pasa algo. Mueve el culo por mí y me justifica, ¿se cela? Por supuesto que lo hace y me gusta y al mismo tiempo no. Ahora lo hace del todo, pero me complica las cosas un poco para tontear con los demás chicos.

Su respiración suave, su mano agarrando la mía, mis pensamientos yendo y viniendo. Esto es tan irreal.

\- Sucrette.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Dime algo que nadie más sepa, algo curioso-

Que nadie más sepa… que nadie más sepa… algo curioso… ¿sobre qué?

¿Qué una persona parpadea más de veinticinco mil veces a la semana? ¿Qué la J es la única letra que no está en la tabla periódica? ¿Qué el material más resistente creado por la naturaleza es la tela de araña? ¿Qué antes de la segunda Guerra Mundial había más o menos 22 Hitlers en el directorio telefónico de Nueva York y que al final no había ninguno?

Podía tirarme horas y horas pensando cosas que nadie sabía, o al menos la gran mayoría y muy curiosas. Pero no sabía exactamente que quería el de mí. Ya no tenía ninguna palabra para decir al respecto a esto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- susurro. Aun sin mirarlo y cerrando mis ojos

\- Algo que nadie conozca de ti… algo-

Algo… algo…

Maldigo mi relajación, maldigo a Kentin y maldigo lo que voy a hacer por adelantado… pero cuando Kentin me mira de ese modo veo y siento que puede atravesarme con su mirada, que si quiere puede averiguar todo de mí, porque es uno de "mis mejores amigos" y sabe demasiado sobre mi pasado y mi presente.

\- Nadie sabe cómo soy realmente- digo. –Estoy podrida.

Siento la mirada de Kentin mirarme y lo oigo incorporarse del mantel o de la manta o de lo que sea esto.

\- No estás podrida.

\- Sí lo estoy, Kentin- mi voz es profunda y suave. No susurro, pero no hablo alto y tampoco normal. Solo hablo de forma baja. – Ya no hay nada puro en mi corazón. Nadie sabe lo mal que estoy, ni siquiera yo, yo no sé cómo soy.

\- No estás podrida…- repite.

Y siento ganas de golpearle.

Es obvio que lo estoy, que ya no queda nada en mí que esté cuerdo. Ya no soy pulcra, ya no tengo oportunidad de empezar de cero, de reformarme y de demostrar que soy algo importante y que tengo un corazón puro y de oro. No hay forma de que alguien como yo no esté podrido por dentro. Mi alma es negra y muy oscura, contaminada de la ira, de la infidelidad, de la rabia, de un hogar roto una y otra vez por abuelos, mujeres, hombres, madres, padres y si no fuera poco, por todos los extraños que se metían y por aquellos hombres de servicios sociales.

Yo no soy buena. Y eso lo sé, pero… si me pongo a pensar en cómo soy realmente, como seré yo bajo esta fachada que busca la protección absoluta, me pregunto cómo seré, ¿seré feliz? ¿Seré buena? ¿Tendré objetivos? ¿Antipática? ¿Linda por dentro?

No sé si en el fondo puedo cambiar, porque apoyo ciegamente a la filosofía de la vida que dice "la gente no cambia, solo se muestran como son realmente", si algo bueno me pasara ahora, no me mostraría como soy realmente, no creo que me mostrase buena. Porque después de tantos años he aprendido a traicionar antes de que me traicionen.

Porque este mundo solo está formado de monstruos que destruyen las esperanzas y los sueños de los demás y, si no te conviertes en uno de ellos, sufrirás y te lamentaras toda tu vida pensando ¿y yo habría podido hacer esto que me propuse? Pero es tarde, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Yo no tengo vuelta atrás.

Giro la cabeza hacia Kentin quien me observa fijamente.

\- Este mundo es un caos lleno de desesperación, de caos, de malas personas, ¿cómo soy yo realmente? ¿Podría ser buena en algun momento y mostrar mi real cara? ¿Estará tan podrida como lo estoy yo ahora?

\- No lo estás- se acerca a mi rostro, mezclando nuestras respiraciones. –Y si lo estás, retirare la putrefacción, Sucrette, retiraré todo lo malo que te atormenta y curaré esas heridas.

Mi corazón palpita sobresaltado y para durante unos segundos, me dejo arrastrar por lo hermosas que son sus palabras y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

\- Si no sabes cómo eres realmente… yo encontraré tu verdadero ser, pero ten por seguro una cosa- frena sus palabras, enfocando su mirada en mí, acariciando mis sienes para que lo mire a los ojos. Así lo hago. –Eres perfecta. Un rayo de sol que brilla fuertemente en la mañana, no estás jodida y si lo estás, te daré mi mano y te sacaré, porque te amé desde el primer momento que te vi en el colegio, te amé desde ese día y no dejo de hacerlo.

Sonrió para relajarle a él.

Y un beso apasionado recae en mis labios. Callando mis palabras antes de que ya sea tarde y no pueda retirar mi notificación marchita ante él.

No confió en ti, Kentin.

Porque cuando alguien te jura amor de esa forma se va, cuando alguien te ama así suele ser mentira. Se va de ahí como si nada y te deja destruirte por las esquinas como si fueras estúpida. Como si fuera tu culpa que se vaya el amor, como si tú fueses condenada a sufrir por enamorarte y entregar todo lo que no podía entregar. Te castigan con sufrimiento tras embaucarte en sus garras, te daña hasta que ya no hay vuelta atrás y finalmente destruye tu fe y tu esperanza…

Ya no puedes avanzar, ya no hay adonde hacerlo, solo oscuridad.

Y los pedazos de mi corazón que aún quedan, totalmente rotos, no quiero que se rompan y se destruyan más hasta convertirlos en polvo.

\- Yo también te amo- miento.

* * *

 **8235 palabras.**

 **Wow...**

 **Vale ha sido muy cursi y no hay menciones de sexo, pero me gusta tratar de todo un poco.**

 **Por fin os he traído el capítulo y matices de Viktor y un romántico Kentin que espero que os hayan encantado.**

 **De nuevo me disculpo por haber tardado tanto pero enero para mi ha sido un bufff, clases particulares para matemáticas y física, millones de exámenes y recuperaciones y que mis amigas me arrastren de comprar (odio ir de compras a menos que sea a una librería o me den a mi dinero y me dejen comprar sola)- Así que bueno, no he parado.**

 **Suerte a todas las que estáis de exámenes porque os entiendo.**

 **En fin, gracias por leerme, espero que os guste.**

* * *

AYUDA, HELP MEEEEE

Leedme, leedme, leedme.

Meh. Leeme.

 **¿Queréis ayudarme con un blog de rol de corazón de melón y otras historias propias o mini-shots que no os atrevéis a publicar, colgar vuestros dibujos y teorías para el episodio 29, etc?**

 **Algo donde todas participemos y escribamos.**

 **Hagamos debates. Y esas cosas.**

 **¿Queréis? ¿Me ayudáis?**

 **Por faaa**

 **Por faa**

 **por fa**

 **¿por fa?**

* * *

 _A ver, ¿llegamos a 190 y algo?_

 _Eso me haría feliz y como se acerca San Valentín os dejaré algo especial.  
¿Qué os parece?_

 _Venga 190 y subo especial San Valentín._


	17. Fiesta de Nevra (1)

**Hola, hola, hola, holita. Soy Noah-chan.**

 **Vale, feliz San Valentin atrasadísimo.**

 **Sé que prometi subir el especial San Valentín en San Valentín, pero... las cosas se torcieron lo suficiente como para que no pudiese subir nada. Mi abuela se empeñó en que no debería estar enganchada al ordenador escribiendo, que eso no me daba futuro, que debería estudiar y esas cosas. Por lo que me quitaron el ordenador. Lo siento de manera sobre-humana. Quise subir, pero... dios no podía. Me desanimo mucho que me dijese que era una perdida y que era pésima escribiendo.**

 **Odio que me hagan esto, ahora que se me acabaron casi todos los examenes conseguí exigir mi ordenador y decidí subir lo antes posible.**

 **Lo siento de nuevo.**

 **Bien, creo que debo explicaros unas cuantas cosas. Sé que es demasiado pronto para la encuesta, pero quería ver cuales son vuestros ideales de momento para descubrir un poco sobre vosotras. Pero algunas pedistéis tanto la encuesta que la puse. En fin.**

 **Como aún no han salido todos los chicos y no véis como es cada uno de ellos, pues he puesto esta. Pero volveré a hacer otra más tarde. Pero quiero ver si afecta en algo como se narra la historia con los chicos o si os dejáis llevar por los que os gustan a ti. Bueno, añadamos que, yo soy de la clase de lectoras que no hace shippings, simplemente se deja arrastrar por la elección del escritor y respeto mucho eso y, aunque no me guste la pareja, me enamoro igual después. (Ejemplo, un fanfic de Soul Eater con el shipping Black Star x Maka, me enamoré y odio esa pareja, o Chrona y Kid... que bueno, no me gusta una mierda y al final... tachan)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes de Corazón de Melón o Amour Sucré son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov, todos los créditos reservados a ellos que son sus respectivos autores y nos dan un hermoso juego que distrae a cualquiera. Yo solo uso a estos personajes con fines lúdicos. Hay personajes de Eldarya, otro juego de nuestra amada Chino, que pertenecen a Beemov y ChiNoMiko. créditos a ellos de nuevo.

La historia es mía, cualquier copia o plagio será denunciado, cualquier cosa, para editarlo o cambiar los personajes y adaptarla, deberán hablar conmigo primero para ver si doy el permiso.

La "Sucrette", Leia, Caroline y algún que otro personaje secundario es propiedad mía. Cualquier uso deberá ser notificado a mí por mensaje privado o en alguna de mis redes, e incluso review para esperar mi respuesta.

Algunos personajes pertenecen a AnticLove, propiedad de sus respectivos autores y créditos reservados a ellos.

* * *

 **Fiesta De Nevra**

*Especial San Valentín*

 **[** _Inesperadamente acabe en tu cama_ **]**

Llegué a casa con una pequeña mueca de disgusto, y cuando me despedí de Kentin me quede en el portal.

El suelo estaba demasiado frío y tenía la sensación de que alguien había fregado el portalillo, aun así, mi trasero permaneció sentado firmemente con mis piernas en pose india, estaba agobiada y me sentía increíblemente vulnerable al saber que, hiciese lo que hiciese me estaba ablandando, estaba empezando a volverme una persona considerada.

 **NO PODÍA SER CONSIDERADA.**

Tenía que aplastar y pisotear como habían hecho conmigo, convertir las caras felices en caras tristes, tenía que destruir lo que a mí me habían arrebatado, no sé bien si por envidia o por simple egoísmo propio. Pero era así, y no podía soportar la idea de que los demás fueran felices mientras a mí me lo arrebataban todo.

Suspire cansada y me apoye contra la pared en la que reposaban, pegados, los buzones de todo el edificio, cerré los ojos y me deje arrastrar por todas las sensaciones que me invadían y atacaban a mi piel, cabeza y corazón. Me deje llevar de forma peligrosa hacia el lugar oscuro mientras me planteaba si había quizás algo que me diese indicios para salir de aquí, pero no fui capaz a encontrar ninguno.

Cerré los ojos contrariada y me quedé dormida, hasta no poder más con mis fuerzas, conmigo y con todo lo que me atrapaba el corazón y me enganchaba de una forma estrepitosa que me encerraba y encarcelaba en el dolor de no saber qué hacer, de no saber a dónde voy.

 **[…]**

Una dulce y suave mano me toco la mejilla, estaba fría. Me acarició suavemente mientras una varonil, suave y tranquila voz me acariciaba y me llamaba, haciendo a mi cuerpo estremecerse en una pequeña pulsación en mi piel cálida.

\- Um…

Me removí incomoda porque me tocaba demasiado y cada vez era más consciente de su llamado y la forma en la que, la persona de manos frías, pronunciaba mi nombre de forma profunda.

\- Sucrette…

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, encontrando unos ojos conocidos.

Los preciosos ojos bicolores de Lysandro me hicieron sentir fuera de lugar por un momento. ¿Me había ligado a Lysandro y no me había despertado? Eso no era posible, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Lysandro? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El victoriano me observo, rojo hasta las orejas y bastante avergonzado, ¿cómo había entrado en el piso, me miró fijamente y chasqueé la lengua delante de él para incorporarme.

Nada más colocarme, sentí un fuerte dolor lumbar, que me hizo maldecir interna y externamente. Al ver mi cara extraña, el de ojos bicolores, se preocupó y me ayudo a incorporarme bien.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Asentí, frotándome la espalda con insistencia para que los pinchazos de dolor se acabasen, o al menos se calmasen.

\- Bueno… ¿qué haces aquí?

Sin hacer caso omiso a mis dolores de espalda, por dormirme en lugares inimaginables, lo miré atenta. Esperando seriamente su respuesta, pero solo se ruborizo más que antes y yo simplemente negué con la cabeza.

\- Bueno… Rosalya ha insistido mucho en que venga a verte y, una vez que reuní mis fuerzas, vine enseguida.

\- Entonces… ¿sucede algo?- pregunté.

\- Um, muchas cosas.

 _Vale, no soy imbécil._

Notaba a Lysandro raro desde hacía unos días. Más alejado de mí, casi ni lo veía y, si lo veía estaba con su libreta, aislándose del mundo e impidiendo que yo intentase hacer amago de estar con él un poco. Estaba perdido y en las nubes. Y eso, me molestaba mucho, mucho era decir poco. Me gustaba que la gente que fichaba me prestase atención. Ser el centro de todo es bastante interesante y me gustaba el hecho de tenerlos a todos viviendo para mí.

\- ¿Y para qué quería Rosa que vinieras?-

\- Um… me parece que necesito decirte algo-

\- ¿Qué podría ser…?-

Sonreí, intuyendo que el nerviosismo podía favorecerme bastante y que, quizás, la noticia que me traía fuese agradable o me hiciese acercarme más a él hasta el punto de poder besarle y acostarme con él. Aunque no tenía pinta de tener mucha experiencia sobre el tema.

Me incorporé, otra vez, está vez sentándome hacia él con una sonrisa suave y conciliadora que le indicaba que podía hablarme de cualquier tema posible. Esté gesto pareció calmarle un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para disipar esa tormenta de nervios que se le veía alrededor.

\- Lys-

Coloque mi mano en la suya, haciendo pequeños círculos en ella, con una lentitud media que era relajante, al menos a mí me relajaba y a él debía relajarle porque lo decía yo y no tenía una explicación muy lógica. El silencio en el lugar era otro factor a favor, Lysandro agradecía la calma con la que yo me tomaba el asunto y el silencio que había era bastante confortable para él y para su "problema".

Mis ojos se enternecieron y mi sonrisa se amplió con dulzura. Fingía que lo entendía y que lo apoyaba, cuando yo no podía apoyar a nadie, había perdido todo rastro de humanidad, mi sonrisa siguió ahí.

\- Dime- mi voz se suavizó. -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

\- Um… ¿te has dado cuenta de qué hay algo que me preocupa?

Asentí y miré fijamente su cara, era esa mirada que usaba siempre que se sentía cómodo o feliz por algo, intuyendo las cosas que a Lysandro se le pasaban por la cabeza, tenía clara una cosa y era que se alegraba de que yo fuese capaz de leer a través de él. Pero no era que pudiese leerlo bien, era que yo observaba y me aprovechaba de lo que ellos me enseñaban, era el porqué de que la confianza diese tanto asco.

Cuando confías en alguien, muestras tus debilidades y tu forma de ser, te vuelves débil y vulnerable frente a la otra persona, porque confías en que nada de lo que haga irá en tu contra y no te das cuenta de que, hagas lo que hagas, pierdes.

\- No es por eso… aún no me siento preparado para hablar de ello… no aún.

Asiento comprensiva.

Por supuesto que esperaré, tampoco es que me interese muchísimo las cosas que va a decirme o que le preocupa. Tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar ya sin añadir una tontería más que le preocupa al bebé victoriano. Seguramente sea una tontería y me muero por reírme de él sin que se dé cuenta.

\- Está bien. Lo comprendo-

\- Yo… tengo algo que decirte.

\- Te escucho.

Trago saliva fuertemente. No parecía muy cómodo con la situación. No parecía atreverse. Dudaba.

La curiosidad estaba pudiendo conmigo, quería saber que era lo que lo preocupaba tanto, tenía demasiadas ansias por conocer aquello que me ocultaba, utilizarlo contra él y ganar puntos para poder acostarme con él. Para convertirlo en otra pieza más manipulable en mi tablero, con la que jugar y jugar sin dejarme atrapar.

Sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos mirándome con mucha intensidad y tímidamente tiritando de vergüenza o timidez, no podría describirlo bien, hasta que, tomó mi mentón con su mano derecha y ahí, lo supe, iba a besarme.

\- ¿Puedo… besarte?

No respondí, cerré mis ojos y entreabrí los labios poco a poco, dejándole espacio para venir a por mí, sorprendiéndole, pues al parecer no se lo esperaba y siguió dudando hasta que, su aliento chocó contra mi piel.

Un escalofrío me hizo estremecer con suavidad y cuando los labios de Lysandro rozaron los míos con una caricia sugerente y ahí, supe que iba a ser un beso inocente y que además él se comportaría como un caballero. Un caballero dulce que no introduciría su lengua en mi cavidad bucal, así que, con tesón, sujete su cabeza y abrí mi boca más para introducir mi lengua dentro de su boca.

El beso fue intenso, mi lengua recorrió toda la superficie interna de su boca, cálida y húmeda, con movimientos bastante sugerentes y lentos que hechizaban de una manera excitante, intentando que me siguiese y que nuestras lenguas jugasen entre ellas con fuerza intensa.

Cuando me separé de él para dejarle espacio para respirar, me miró con los ojos como platos, sorprendido por mis acciones y mi atrevimiento tan fugaz. Estaba asombrado de que alguien a quien etiquetaban de chica tímida y perfecta fuese tan directa y tan pasional en un beso.

Las caras más bonitas esconden más mentiras.

Sonreí internamente con malicia, sabiendo claramente lo que venía ahora, lo que él iba a decirme, sabía que se confesaría y que yo me haría la tonta o algo, bueno, al menos esperaba que él tomase algo de iniciativa y que al menos no quedase tan experta en el tema del amor.

\- Esto… um… no he salido con nadie antes-

Su confesión me deja patidifusa, increíblemente sorprendida por el hecho de que nunca ha salido con nadie, eso es un poco difícil de creer, podía asegurar que no tenía mucha experiencia, pero no pensaba que fuese para tanto. Lo miré a los ojos y en mi cabeza le colgué un papel que ponía "virgen" en el cuello, sonreí tímidamente.

\- Yo tampoco- baje el volumen. –Si he tenido algún rollo pasajero, pero jamás me he enamorado… como lo estoy de ti.

Sonrió para mí.

Bien, debía reconocer que era lindo y que, con sus sonrisas tiernas y cálidas, te daban ganas de estamparlo contra la pared y besarlo hasta que la cordura se le escapase de los poros de la piel y perdiese todo indicio de amor para demostrarme salvajemente que podía hacerme ver las estrellas de forma ruda.

\- Yo también estoy enamorado de ti-

Era dulce, cariñoso y con sus mejillas sonrosadas le daba un aspecto increíblemente hermoso, angelical. Aunque buena, ya había comprobado una y otra vez lo hermoso que era. No solo eso, quiero decir, su cuerpo también era impresionante y lo comprobé justo cuando me mostró el tatuaje.

Seguramente el espectáculo que me daría cuando nos acostásemos, sería fabuloso.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- pregunté, acariciando su rostro.

\- ¿Salir?

\- Eso suena bien- sonreí con amor para él.

Use mi voz más melosa y entrecerré los ojos para volver a inclinarme y besarle. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo, se inclinó y rozamos nuestros labios, solo que esta vez fue él quien interfirió con su lengua para juguetear con la mía. Besaba increíblemente bien, y aprendía deprisa, más deprisa de lo que estaba pensando.

Entusiasmada me lance a sus brazos y me acurruque en su pecho con muchísimo cariño. Quería demostrarle que estaba enamorada de él, aunque mis sentimientos no se correspondían con el amor que estaba procesando a Lysandro y con el que me proporcionaba él. Eran míseros sentimientos fingidos que se creían por miedo a ser heridos.

\- Lysandro- me separé de él como si acabase de recordar algo increíble. –Tengo… tengo una petición…

\- Dime- su sonrisa se extendió ladinamente y con ternura retiro uno de esos mechones rebeldes que se había colado en mi rostro.

\- Me gustaría muchísimo que… lo mantuviésemos en secreto… ya sabes… de todos… incluida Rosa- musité con suavidad y timidez. –Para… bueno, ver cómo va.

Realmente no es que quisiese probar como iba la relación. Solo quería disfrutar de todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor sin mojarme en el agua de la seriedad, porque yo jamás haría algo estúpido como encadenarme o dejar que mis piezas me gobernasen.

Manipulaba todo lo que se ponía a mi paso y Lysandro no sería la excepción.

\- Lo entiendo, te asustan los rumores.

Si estuviese de pie me caería. Era imposible que me asustasen los rumores, podría disiparlos con la cantidad de alumnos que estaban ahí confiaban y me querían, a excepción del grupo de arpías con Karla y Peggy.

Sería difícil que entre todos los alumnos del instituto, por cuatro personas los rumores me afectaran.

\- Absolutamente no- negué con la cabeza. –Solo creo que debemos ver cómo va nuestra relación, incumbiéndonos solo a nosotros dos.

\- Lo entiendo, quieres tomártelo con calma.

Ahora sí que se acercaba a lo que yo intentaba decirle, asentí muchas veces y él sonrió de nuevo haciendo que yo me hiciese la loca y tonta enamorada, estaba enternecida por el hecho de que ambos estábamos en la misma sintonía.

Cada día creía merecerme más un Óscar o un Goya.

\- Te lo agradezco.

Negó con la cabeza como quitándole importancia, una sonrisa dulce se posó en su rostro y sus ojos me miraban con ese cariño innato que me hacía sentir descolocada, era demasiado amor para alguien como yo y bastante difícil de aguantar.

El amor era efímero, un sentimiento que a la larga no duraba, desaparecía y se convertía en algo desechable y que se destruía. El amor acababa destruyéndonos a todos, por idiotas, por tontos.

Nunca creeré las palabras de alguien como él. Nunca volveré a confiar en un hombre.

 **[…]**

Para ser realistas, me esperaba que Castiel fuera el primero en declararse, no Lysandro. A pesar de que Castiel había hecho su movimiento, no habíamos hablado de sentimientos románticos ni nada por el estilo.

No me esperaba que Lysandro, por palabras de Rosalya, fuese capaz a declarárseme y darme buenas noticias. Buenas noticias porque ahora yo no tenía que planear nada, sonreí felizmente y me dedique a buscar en mi teléfono el número de Leia y Laeti para hacer una llamada en conjunto.

Mi abuela me dijo que había llamado a un restaurante de lujo y que cenaríamos ambas, aunque yo, cortésmente rechace su oferta alegando que comería con las chicas. Un dato falso, el alcohol subía más deprisa sin nada en el estómago, se molestó bastante por pedirla y que me negase a cenar con ella, pero luego argumento con las palabras de que hoy era mi día y que podía faltar a donde quisiese y llegar a la hora que quisiese solo porque era el cumpleaños de Laeti y me lo gane.

Sonreí confiada de mi misma y me asegure de saber que, hasta las cuatro de la tarde no volvería a casa y argumentaría cualquier cosa con respecto a Laeti y su casa. Aunque mi abuela no se lo creyese, daba igual, después de todo, lo importante es que mi padre se lo creería.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hola-

Ambas lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, contestaron con rapidez y con mucha emoción en la voz.

\- Hola chicas- dije. –Os llamo para saber cómo os vestiréis hoy.

\- Universitarias putón- respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo, haciéndome dar una carcajada sonora que seguramente había sido oída por los vecinos.

En ese mismo instante, yo también me dirigí al armario, donde empecé a rebuscar entre toda la ropa las cosas que podría ponerme, adornos, pendientes, lo que hiciese falta para que mi aspecto fuese impresionante.

Lucirme como nunca antes. Iba a triunfar.

 **[…]**

Mi conversación con las chicas había terminado en el momento en el que salí de la bañera y me sequé con la toalla, había dejado el móvil en el suelo con el altavoz hacia arriba, mientras que las chicas comentaban sus modelitos ya preparados y hablaban del chico que le gustaba a Laeti, el tal Eric, con suerte podríamos descubrir hoy por Ezarel si lo conocía.

Y yo podría evaluarlo.

Una vez que terminamos de hablar, como ya había dicho, me vestí, maquille y peine con mucha rapidez pero eficazmente. Estaba perfecta.

Me dispuse a salir de aquella habitación, ya preparada y totalmente arreglada, de forma sexy y segura, arriesgándome y con seguridad en mi misma reflejándose en mi mirada. Mis pasos resonaron por todo mi piso y mi abuela salió de su cuarto solo para revisar mi aspecto. Sonreí de forma superior y me di una vuelta, agitando mi trasero en aquel ajustado vestido negro.

\- ¿Vas a salir así?

\- Obvio- respondí mirándome al espejo para observar el maquillaje. -¿No estoy guapa?

\- Te exhibes demasiado- me dijo. -Es vulgar.

Sonreí. Visualmente alegre de sus palabras, intentaba provocarme para darme una lección y que ella ganase y me fuese a cambiar, me la conocía como la palma de mi mano, era ridículo, no iba a perder contra alguien como ella.

\- Me parece que me gusta así- el retintín de mi voz sonaba provocador y burlesco. -Volveré tarde, no me esperes despierta.

Le guiñé un ojo atrevidamente y camine más rápido de lo habitual, intentando salir de allí para comenzar la fiesta lo más pronto posible. En cualquier otro momento hubiese deseado quedarme a fastidiar más o a charlar con mi abuela de X temas, pero, después de la tarde que había pasado, tenía que celebrarlo. Celebrar como cualquier adolescente loca que buscaba escaparse de su casa.

Quería que todos y cada uno de ellos me deseasen por mi cuerpo, por mi forma de bailar y que el alcohol inundase mis venas hasta perder el control, como una adolescente.

Iba a emborracharme hasta que no recordase nada.

Mis tacones eran altos, pero no demasiado, no llevaba nada para cambiarme porque era una estupidez horrible, si llevas tacones los aguantas, si no es mejor que vayas en zapato plano y no te luzcas.

Con rapidez y elegancia bajé todas las escaleras hasta llegar al final, y cuando ya estuve abajo del todo, me observe en la puerta de cristal. Mis curvas y mi pecho apretados en aquella tela negra ajustada que realzaba demasiado mis atributos más preciados, los tacones altos y de aguja estilizando mis piernas, mi cabello rizado y con mucho estilo cayendo en cascada sobre mis hombros. Estaba despampanante y lo sabía.

Cuando coloque mi mano en el picaporte, unos brazos rodearon mi cintura con bastante fuerza, apretujándome contra un fornido cuerpo masculino.

\- ¿Hm?-

\- Hola, Sucrette-

\- ¿Ryo? ¿Qué quieres?-

Lo alejé de mí, inclinando mi cuerpo hacia atrás para que retrocediese. Y con las manos me libre de su agarre, que era más suave de lo que a mí me había parecido.

Me gire hacia él y coloque las manos en mis caderas. Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente, su pupila azul me dejaba conmocionada, eran bastante grandes y hermosos, pero constantemente me rechazaba, así que, como símbolo de buen humor iba a imaginarlo como un ser sin pene, para que viese que yo sí puedo tener amigos y no agobiarlo con mis insinuaciones aplastantes que no tenían ningún efecto.

\- ¿Vas a salir?

Sonreí suavemente y volví a colocar en el picaporte.

\- Claro- sonreí. -Estoy atareada, así que, si me disculpas, mi caballero de brillante armadura me espera-

\- Muy graciosa- se mofó. -Princesa, me gustaría comunicarle que mañana es el día en el que debemos ensayar, mi madre regresará el lunes.

\- Por mi bien- le di la vuelta al picaporte. –Hasta mañana-

Salí de casa y me encontré con el chico de cabello negro de ojos grises. Nevra estaba ahí, sonriendo y apoyado contra su impecable coche, me miro de arriba abajo cuando entre en su campo de visión y, con una sonrisa, le correspondí a su mirada abrasadora.

Estaba admirando mi cuerpo con bastante apego, intentando devorarme con la mirada o imaginar que era lo que llevaba debajo de aquella ropa tan ajustada y dejando a la imaginación algunas cosas y otras no.

Era lujuria lo que veía en sus ojos. Me gustaba porque me hacía sentir deseada, quería que siguiese devorándome con esa extraña mirada llena de deseo, perversión y lujuria. Cualquier chica, con mi forma de ser se sentiría más que halagada por mí.

Silbó y piropeó en italiano mi figura, con una pequeña sonrisa pervertida que me dio un escalofrío de atracción prominente y sin dudarlo, me acerque a besarlo con mucha pasión. Oh sí. Iba a ser un digno espectáculo.

 **[…]**

Llegamos a la fiesta con el sonido a tope, los invitados de honor llegaban tarde.

Mi sonrisa se extendió por el rostro cuando Laeti me vio y se contoneo en aquel top diminuto por el cual, sus pechos, sobresalían y destacaban mucho. Se había tomado muy a pecho eso de putón, la falda tubo alta que llevaba se ajustaba a sus caderas y, los taconazos anchos negros le quedaban genial, resaltando sus piernas.

Nevra se inclinó en mi oído y dijo que se iría a buscar a sus amigos y quizás una chica para juguetear, asentí y me dirigí a abrazar a Laeti.

\- Hola-

\- Tú también estás muy putón- me guiñó un ojo.

\- No más que tú- la golpee con mi cadera. Sonriendo de forma ladeada.

Vi como varios tíos nos devoraban con la mirada. Era agradable ver como muchos deseaban tocar pero solo podían mirar. Nunca entenderían porque me gusta tanto ser retorcida y porque adoro tanto ver a los hombres caer una y otra vez en mis garras.

Era increíble.

\- Vamos a pedir algo- me instó Laeti.

\- ¿Lo de siempre?- dije, ya aceptando su proposición de buena gana.

\- No, para eso vamos a esperar a que Leia venga.

Asentí y nos encaminamos a la barra, los universitarios haciéndonos espacio y dejándonos pasar, me sentía mejor que nunca. En la cima de una montaña, gritando a pleno pulmón que yo mandaba. Liberando estrés. El alcohol. Los chicos observándome y deseándome con cada paso que daba.

Me incline sobre la barra una vez llegamos, haciendo destacar mi trasero respingón y mis piernas largas en aquellos tacones. Los tíos me miraban con deseo oculto y mi sonrisa se extendía por mis labios.

El barman, un chico alto y fornido se acercó con seguridad, era Jamon, quien no tardó en acercarse a tomarnos nota, era un chico responsable y amante del dinero, trabajaba y no se distraía con nada.

\- ¿Qué queréis tomar, Laeti, Sucrette?-

\- Quiero un cubalitro de vodka con coca cola- dije yo, pegándome a la barra.

\- Yo quiero un cubata de ron con coca cola-

Cuando Jamon asintió, y fue a coger las botellas de alcohol y las latas de coca cola para preparar nuestro cubata y cubalitro delante de nuestros ojos.

\- Empiezas fuerte, ¿ha pasado algo, tal vez?

\- Sí. Lysandro se ha declarado-

\- Eso es bueno, así no tienes que hacer nada para engatusarlo.

Asentí y vi a Jamón traer un vaso gigante para mi bebida, mientras que a Laeti le situaba un pequeño vaso de tubo, rellenó con alcohol bastante más y aumentando con los hielos y luego nos tendió las coca colas abiertas para que se las echásemos nosotras, sonriéndonos con esa sonrisa tímida que siempre portaba cuando le agradabas.

\- ¿Entonces que te apetece hacer primero?

\- Acabarnos las copas, y volver a pedir otro de estos antes de buscar a Lele.

Aparte de una buena fiesta, era el alcohol gratis porque todo estaba ya pagado por los padres de Nevra. Tenía demasiada suerte ese chico y que sus padres costeasen todos sus gastos estúpidos. Como fiestas sin sentido, donde nosotras siempre estábamos invitadas por mi enchufe con el guapísimo Nevra.

 **[…]**

La cabeza me daba vueltas.

Me levante de aquella blanda superficie y observe atenta mi cuerpo, desnudo.

\- ¿Qué?- musite con voz ronca y deteriorada.

Gire mi cabeza para comprobar que, en efecto, como había sospechado. No estaba sola, a mi lado se encontraba una figura inesperada… wow.

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que el capítulo es corto. Pero, os prometo que el siguiente va a ser largo y va a tener una explicación muy buena y divertida para vosotras sobre que pasó en la fiesta y con quien está en la cama nuestra diabólica protagonista.**

 **En fin, de nuevo pido perdón.**

 **Sé que prometí subir el especial San Valentín en San Valentín, pero... las cosas se torcieron lo suficiente como para que no pudiese subir nada. Mi abuela se empeñó en que no debería estar enganchada al ordenador escribiendo, que eso no me daba futuro, que debería estudiar y esas cosas. Por lo que me quitaron el ordenador. Lo siento de manera sobre-humana. Quise subir, pero... dios no podía. Me desanimo mucho que me dijese que era una perdida y que era pésima escribiendo.**

 **Odio que me hagan esto, ahora que se me acabaron casi todos los examenes conseguí exigir mi ordenador y decidí subir lo antes posible.**

 **Lo siento de nuevo.**

 **Y bueno.** Vocabulario:

 **Cubalitro:** Un cubalitro es lo mismo que un cubata solo que en un vaso de plástico, grande y enorme más ancho y alto de lo normal que se hace aquí de donde yo soy.

* * *

 **Dejen reviews.**

 **Está vez, os juro que subiré al lío, porque ya tengo el capítulo escrito.**

 **¿205 REVIEWS O MÁS PARA EL SIGUIENTE?**

 **OS AMO.**

* * *

 **Decidme vuestra opinión del episodio 29.**

 **Y, bueno, 205 reviews o más.**


	18. Fiesta de Nevra (2)

**¡Hola, hola, hola, soy Noah!**

 **Después de 216 reviews, estoy aquí para subir. Sé que me he retrasado, pero no tengo excusa, para nada, realmente soy yo que escribo cuando tengo ganas y estuve aislada de las redes sociales. Nada más.**

 **En fin, aquí traigo el capítulo que tanto, parece que habéis esperado. Bueno, disfrutadlo mucho.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Los personajes de **AnticLove** , son de sus creadores tan buenos que los crearon. Créditos reservados a ellos y usados con ánimo de lucro.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **Memorias de una borracha**

 **[** _No todo es lo que aparenta_ **]**

La música del club invadía todos mis sentidos, con aquel cubalitro en la mano me meneaba en la pista con Laeti a mi lado. Bailábamos rodeadas de tíos guapos y mayores que nos deseaban, mientras que, algunas chicas nos observaban envidiosas, seguramente planeando partirnos la cara o algo por el estilo por quitarle toda la atención que supuestamente iban a recibir.

Pero no la recibirían incluso aunque no estuviésemos, porque son carne vieja. Y la carne fresca atrae más y otras chicas diferentes vendrían a joder sus ligues o polvos, se quedarían con feos o desesperados que no saben ni lo que es eso para recibir lo que deseaban en un intento vano de mostrar que no son carne vieja. Que ridículas.

La canción más sonada últimamente inundo mis tímpanos, junto a Laeti que también la conocía. Sonreímos con picardía, leyéndonos la mente tanto la una como a la otra. Laeti pegó su cuerpo al mío y comenzamos a bailar con muchísima sensualidad, la una pegada a la otra, con movimientos suaves con las caderas.

Nos miraban con deseo y con anhelo.

Querían meterse en nuestras piernas, me gustaba la sensación de ser deseada, de ser observada. Me gustaba la forma en la que, todos los hombres, no me quitaban los ojos de encima, como me miraban con muchísimas fuerzas y la cara de perversión al fantasear conmigo.

\- Mira esos de la esquina, nos observan mucho-

Sonreí, sus miradas recorrían nuestros apretados modelitos, me observaban como si fuera un pastel y ellos llevasen semanas sin comer nada. Estaba apetecible, estábamos apetecibles.

\- Son guapetes-

No estaba interesada, volvimos a pegar nuestros cuerpos y empezamos a bajar con movimientos exagerados con el trasero, llamando mucho la atención de los hombres, quienes nos observaban, disimulando y a la vez sin disimular.

Continuamos nuestro baile sensual al ritmo de la canción Dirty Dance With Devils, movimientos sensuales y llamativos, nuestro cabello a nuestro alrededor con cada paso o contoneo, Laeti y yo nos compenetrábamos para engatusar a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a nosotras, dejarles prendados de nuestra sensualidad y manipular su corazón como una simple muñeca de trapo.

En medio de nuestro baile, recibimos algunos gritos de ánimo, llamándonos preciosas, así que, si podía aumentar la cercanía para llamar la atención de todos los que me veían. Gritamos la canción, hasta que unas manos se apoderaron de nuestras cinturas.

Si no fuera porque una pulsera conocida clavándose en mi abdomen y una frase dicha por una voz igual a la de Leia, hubiese golpeado a la persona.

\- ¡Malditas asquerosas!

Leia entraba en escena. Nos reímos y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la barra, luego de un concurso de miradas que se habían producido entre las tres.

Jamon volvió a atendernos y nos sirvió tres vasos llenos de ron con un poco de coca cola, nos bebimos un sorbito y comenzamos a observar el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué os parece este ambiente?- preguntó Leia con una sonrisita.

\- De lo más normal- añadí.

Las chicas me miraron sorprendidas y se pusieron a revisar la fiesta, llena de gente hasta decir basta, muchos sobraban y otros no tanto, se movían con otras canciones que se alternaban levemente entre otras, cambiando ritmos suavemente para que no fuese tan drástico.

Gente sentada, gente de pie estática y charlando, gente bailando, gente ya empezando a pasarse de copas… ¡y todo esto tan temprano! Una fiesta normal, nada del otro mundo.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Hay mucha gente!

\- Ya- asiento. –Pero es lo típico, Laeti. De todos modos… el tema es… ¿dónde demonios estabas tú mientras Laeti y yo esperábamos en la pista?

Leia sonrió mostrando sus perlados dientes y bebió rápidamente de su cubalitro, e intento evadir la pregunta, sin éxito, porque a mí no se me iba olvidar el hecho de que había algo que no cuadraba.

Iba a hablar. Iba a decirle que no colaba, pero antes de poder hablar, nuestros chicos favoritos se lanzaron a abrazarnos por la espalda. Nevra, Valkyon y Ezarel se inclinaron sobre nosotras con una sonrisa bastante amigable y nos saludaron a todas con dos besos.

\- ¿Cómo están nuestras adolescentes hormonadas favoritas?- se burló Nevra, besando mi sien con mucha suavidad.

\- Estupendamente- sonreí. –Pero menos hormonadas que cierto chico de cabello negro salido.

Laeti comenzó a meter baza por detrás entre risas amistosas, sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciese podría causar ningún problema entre nosotros, después de todo, siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, incluso cuando estábamos en otro instituto y ellos me seguían como perros locos para poder tener algo de mi atención.

Valkyon sonrió y frotó el cabello de Laeti con suavidad, teniendo cuidado de no despeinarla y causar un revuelo entre ella y Leia por tal destrozo, sin embargo, esta vez Laeti sonrió dulcemente, causando una pequeña risita en ella. Se me había olvidado que esos dos se llevaban increíblemente bien…

Fruncí el ceño y apreté mis puños, recibiendo la mirada atenta de Nevra, que seguía detrás de mí, abrazando mis hombros con un aire burlesco.

\- La señorita está… celosa, ¿quizás?- preguntó, claramente burlándose de mí.

\- ¿Y el señor quiere quedarse sin sexo con la señorita para toda la eternidad?

La cara de espanto que puso podría haber sido grabada, pero me corté de sacar el móvil para sacarle una foto y perderme el momento de humillación.

\- Vaya, veo que sí que te ha molestado…- parece sorprendido.

No puedo culparle de su ataque de sorpresa, después de todo no me suelo enfadar cuando Laeti o Leia hablan con él o con Ezarel, pero cuando he visto que Valkyon solo se había acercado a Laeti, algo en mi interior se había expandido como el agua en una superficie plana, mosqueada había sido incapaz de controlar mi cara de mal humor.

 _Posiblemente porque Valkyon parecía interesado en Laeti y no en mí._

\- Bueno, recuerda que odio no ser la protagonista- proteste en voz baja, justo a su oído, impidiendo que cualquiera de nuestros acompañantes nos escucharan.

Acarició mi mejilla y yo me dedique a observar a mis amigos, charlando aparentemente entre ellos, Ezarel hablaba de forma entretenida con Leia, mientras esta daba sorbitos de su enorme vaso y Laeti… Laeti charlaba animadamente con ellos, pegada a Valkyon, quien escuchaba y de vez en cuando se metía de lleno en la conversación, pronunciando más de dos palabras.

La ira me recorría. Apreté el vaso y bebí un trago largo, haciendo reir a mi acompañante, quien acarició mi espalda, ahora, y besó mi mejilla, dándome como fuerzas para no matar a nadie.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a jugar con ellos?

\- ¿Me estás proponiendo una orgia?

Nevra se rió escandalosamente, llamando la atención de los demás.

Aunque yo, sinceramente, no le encontraba la gracia a todo esto. Laeti seguía siendo virgen, Valkyon no creía que fuese tan liberal como ellos y bueno, por Ezarel y Leia sin problemas… Aun así, había que pensar un poco en la consistencia del grupo.

\- Por supuesto que no, pervertida-

\- No me llames pervertida a mí cuando tú eres peor, ¡además es culpa tuya que no te explicas bien!

Achicó sus ojos entre risas y asintió, quitándole importancia de forma graciosa.

Desvié mi mirada, con mis mejillas hinchadas de rabia y gruñí por lo bajo, fijándome que, la atención de los mencionados anteriormente estaba en nosotros dos y en nuestra charla. Leia estaba casi devorándome con la mirada de curiosidad que portaba, dios, como odiaba que se pusiera así cuando no sabía las cosas.

\- Entonces deja que me explique.

Asentí, esperando pacientemente a que acabase de contarme la milonga que tenía preparada, quizás me interesase y todo. Quien sabe, a veces sus ideas no eran tan malas.

Le observe atentamente fijándome en que estaba bastante atractivo sin el flequillo tapando su ojo y, toquetee su pecho, como si estuviese nostálgica.

\- Entonces… ¿qué juego? Espabila y dímelo ya.

Nevra sujetó mi mano contra su fornido y atractivo pecho y sonrió con bastante sensualidad, era un semental, un genio en lo que se supone que era la seducción.

\- Bien, el juego de las cartas, el de emborracharse en un grupo y…

\- Ya sé, está bastante bien. Entonces, ¿dónde lo jugamos que nos oigamos los unos a los otros?

\- No te preocupes, después de todo, el local está totalmente reservado.

\- La suerte que tienen los niños ricos…

Avisamos a los demás y cogimos 4 botellas, una de Ron, una de Jagger, Vodka Blanco-Eristoff y por último y lo que menos se tragaba para mí, el tequila.

Nos dirigimos hacia el fondo de la sala, donde estaban las escaleras, cargados todos cada uno con lo suyo, resulta que Nevra ya lo tenía todo planeado, incluso nos habló de que nos pondríamos ciegos a alcohol, tabaco y porros en la zona VIP, menuda adolescencia me estaba pegando.

Tras situarnos en el suelo, llenarnos las copas y sonreírnos, Nevra sacó una baraja española de cartas, resulta que desde siempre viajaba a España, a Madrid, donde se montaba fiestas con sus primos y ellos le habían enseñado dichos juegos entretenidos, yo había jugado una vez y, con una ronda ya estaba por los suelos, así que, esperaba lo mismo de esta noche.

Nevra me encendió un cigarro y me extendió la cajetilla para que cogiese uno, tras encenderlo y hacer la misma acción con los presentes, menos Valkyon, Laeti y Ezarel, quienes al parecer no fumarían mierda mala si no, porros. Decidimos empezar.

\- Sota- dijo Nevra.

\- Norma- aclaro.

Como íbamos en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, la primera persona en empezar fue Laeti, quien pareció sopesar la norma, que consistía en eso, poner una norma, como una restricción, generalmente usada en cosas como "no se puede fumar", vamos que si fumabas bebías, o no se puede decir tal letra y si la decías, se contabilizaban y podías beber hasta nueve tragos.

\- Empezaremos fácil, no se puede maldecir.

\- Joder- gruñó Leia, sabiendo que esta la perdía.

\- Has maldecido- rió Laeti. –Bebes.

\- Hostia puta-

\- Otra vez- rió Nevra, sabiendo que tenía las de perder.

La pelirosa cerró la boca y se dedicó a beber con mucha fuerza, decidiendo no volver a maldecir, causando una risa grupal a todos. Después de todo, ella maldecía más que todos por cualquier cosa.

\- Rey- anunció Nevra, sacando otra carta y mirando a Ezarel.

\- Eso es guiñó, ¿no?- pregunté.

\- Sí. O sea, Ez, cada vez que mires a alguien, si le guiñas un ojo, tiene que beber. Vamos, que puedes guiñarlo cinco mil, si te mira, bebe esas veces que lo hayas guiñado.

\- Estupendo-

Ezarel sonrió y comenzó guiñándome un ojo a mí, que fruncí el ceño y bebí, evitando volver a mirarlo. Después de todo, hasta que no saliese otro rey, se mantendría el guiñó en Ezarel, al igual que la norma en Laeti.

\- Norma, Leia-

\- Tomad por saco hijos de puta.

\- ¡Leia!- gruñó Laeti al darse cuenta de que ahora echaría la noche maldiciéndole a todo el mundo.

\- Bueno, mi norma es… no se puede hablar con la e-

Al saber que ya empezábamos fuerte, fruncí el ceño, a sabiendas de que la decía por mí. Inconscientemente salté mi típica frase.

\- Eres una puta.

\- Has dicho dos "e"- me dijo Leia

Sabía que pasaría, me quedaré calladita hasta que no esté borracha. Bebí dos tragos largos y el juego avanzó.

\- Cinco, beben las chicas- claramente Nevra podía decirlo porque si no nadie entendía una mierda.

Todas dimos un trago largo y nos reímos.

\- Otro cinco chicas- dijo Nevra, saltándonos ya a Valkyon y a mí con estos dos turnos.

Volvimos a beber tras intentar protestar sin usar la letra e, excepto Leia que si podía decirla.

\- Guiñó, me tocó un rey a mí.

Y ahí Nevra nos lanzó unos guiños a todos, llamándonos por nuestros nombres y despistándonos de que acababa de salir el rey.

\- Misissipi, Laeti, tocó el seis- pronunció Nevra, aprovechando que Laeti estaba mirando para guiñarle un ojo.

La aludida respondió gruñendo y bebió un trago largo, para coger aire y comenzar nuestro suplicio.

\- Misissiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipi-

Al no fumar, y por otras tantas cosas, tenía buen aguante, y mientras ella alargaba todas esas "i", nosotros no parábamos de beber, aunque a Leia le dio un ataque de risa y escupió lo que bebía al darse cuenta de que no podía aguantar más.

Nos reímos al verla limpiándose con un papel que sacaba de su bolsito diminuto y comenzamos a jugar, inclusive aunque ya estábamos riéndonos mucho.

\- Siete, Ezarel, eso es reto-

\- Rito a Lia y a Lati a darsa un baso.

Comencé a reir muy fuertemente al saber lo que había dicho Ezarel, con muchísima lentitud, al estar pensando cómo decir el reto sin usar la e. "Reto a Leia y Laeti a darse un beso".

Ambas preguntaron en inglés.

\- What?

Causando de nuevo una risa en mí y en Valkyon, al final, tuvo que traducir Nevra quien si había pillado la cosa, el beso entre ambas fue bastante subido y sugerente causando un revuelo en todos, pues había lengua de por medio, se separaron respirando normal, pues habían controlado el nivel de pasión.

\- Seguimos chicos, un dos, Leia, mandas dos tragos, recuerda, puedes separarlos o mandarlos todos juntos.

\- Mando uno a Su y otro a Valkyon-

Miré a Valkyon y luego a Nevra, quien me guiñó un ojo.

\- Joder, puto tío-

\- Has dicho la latra prohibida- dijo Laeti. –Dos no Uno.

\- Mierda.

\- Tres- rió Leia.

Los cabrones estaban disfrutando, aunque yo termine riéndome por lo gracioso de la situación. La ronda continuó, ahora era el turno de Valkyon.

\- Bebemos los chicos, ha salido un cuatro- anunció Nevra.

Los tres chicos pidieron rellenar la copa, así que, tras pitillos sueltos, volvimos a la caña cuando acabamos de mezclar el alcohol, era irónico, pero lo estaba pasando mejor así que con otra cosa.

\- Te toca Su, ha salido un tres. Mandas tres tragos.

\- A Lia- dije. Sonriendo.

\- ¿todos, pedazo guarra?

\- Sí.

Leia, a regañadientes, bebió los tres tragos largos de golpe, y Ezarel se comenzó a cachondear mientras intentaba no pronunciar la e, aunque cuando Valkyon hablo, ambos cometieron el error de decirla y cargarla toda.

\- Seguimos-

Anunció Nevra, quien, si hablaba de las cartas se salvaba de decir la e.

– Ha tocado el caballo. Eso es un yo nunca… y me toca.

– No seas capullo- le pedí.

Lo malo de los yo nuncas con Nevra era que iba a matar conmigo y Ezarel, o con Leia y siempre conseguía que todos acabásemos borrachísimos porque nos hacía beber constantemente.

\- Yo nunca me he hecho un trío.

Leia, Ezarel, Nevra y yo bebimos, bajo la mirada asombrada de Valkyon, Laeti solo rió divertida.

\- Toco as, bebes trago largo- Me llamó Nevra.

El trago largo me sentó de miedo, estaba prácticamente ardiendo y llena de alcohol, después de no sé cuántas rondas, de liarnos un porro bien cargado y seguir fumando, comenzamos a hablar de temas bastante subidos y acabamos bailando sensualmente los unos con los otros, hasta que, decidimos bajar a bailar, aunque… si no recuerdo mal. Después de jugar como locos a varios juegos, en especial al de las cartas, recibí un agarre bastante potente en mi cintura.

Era Valkyon.

\- Estas con ese peli-pelirrojo.

\- No- negué, sin saber de qué hablaba, casi cayéndome, pero siendo sujetada por sus firmes brazos.

\- Te besó en el gimnasio.

Negué con la cabeza molesta.

\- No salgo con nadie en serio.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces?

\- Juego, como quiero jugar contigo ahora.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Y me lanzó a sus labios. El beso se fue tornando exigente, hasta dejarnos caer en una de las mesas que rodeaban la zona vip, estaba encima de él, con un calentón fino, después de todo me habían puesto cachonda no sé cuántas veces por los toqueteos recibidos por Nevra, Laeti y hasta míos propios, el juego se había calentado demasiado y ahora necesitaba ser saciada.

Nuestras lenguas se unieron y nuestros labios se sedujeron con mucha sensibilidad, y me colocó contra la mesa, en un toque bastante salvaje y atrevido, y este era el caballeroso Valkyon que perdía el control de sí mismo y se convertía en una fiera indomable que exigía.

Me froté la cabeza antes los recuerdos que se cortaban ahí, y destapé al hombre a mi lado, intentando despertarle con la suave corriente que había.

\- Hey…

Después de todo, moría por saber que había pasado, pues el sexo intenso con Valkyon encima de la mesa no me explicaba cómo había llegado a esta casa y con otro hombre.

Mi boca se acercó a su cuello y lo mordió, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta, excepto un quejido. ¿Qué? O sea, ¿qué?

\- Blanca… por favor, déjame- su voz suave y adormilada me hizo estremecerme.

\- ¿Qué?- gruñí en tono alto, sobresaltando al rubio, que se levantó a verme con los ojos muy abiertos.

Bajo la mirada para ver que mis pechos estaban libres, sin sujetador y casi pude ver como saltaba de la cama y se tiraba al suelo con sus ojos más que salidos de sus orbitas.

Me incline para mirarlo.

\- ¿¡Qué haces en mi cama y a-así!?

\- ¿Cómo?

Mis ojos se fijaron en su bóxer. ¡Estaba vestido! Dios, al menos no nos habíamos acostado y no tenía que odiarme a mí misma por no acordarme.

\- P-ponte algo encima, por favor.

Sus mejillas estaban más que rojas, y sus ojos se desviaban de mí, todo un caballero, como me supuse.

\- Vale…- dije, fingiendo vergüenza. -¿Qué pasó ayer?

Nathaniel pareció ponerse azul, quizás estaba decepcionado por el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de que había pasado y por cómo estaba la noche anterior de borracha, claro.

Sabiendo lo correcto que era Nathaniel era improbable que tolerase que yo bebiese.

Ahora no podía evitar pensar que se había llevado una impresión equivocada de mí o peor… quizás había mostrado mi otro yo ante él y la había cagado. Aclaré mi garganta y me coloque una camiseta, dándome cuenta de que tampoco llevaba tanga, Nathaniel seguía sin mirarme y sin hablar, aun azul.

\- Nath, siento haberme presentado así.

\- No, olvídalo, ni siquiera te presentaste en mi casa, te traje yo.

Abrí mis ojos y me levante, agachándome para encontrar mi tanga, decidí ponérmelo y cuando ya estuve lista me moví hacia Nathaniel, ya con los pies en el suelo. Tendí mi mano hacia él y me miró confuso.

\- ¿No tienes resaca?-

Cogió mi mano y se impulsó con la suya para ponerse de pie, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

\- No, no tengo. Nunca tengo a ser sincera.

\- Así que no es la primera vez que bebes…

Sentí como mis oportunidades se iban al garete, así que decidí remediarlo.

\- Bueno, generalmente bebo un vasito cuando salgo con mis amigos, ayer bebí demasiado porque era el cumpleaños de una amiga y me retaron, pero no suelo hacerlo.

Me miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

\- El alcohol es malo.

\- Lo siento, señor delegado- dije en un suspiro, fingiendo arrepentimiento. –Ahora mismo solo quiero saber cómo llegué aquí.

El rubio parece mascullar algo, sin pensar que yo iba a oírlo, aunque fallidamente, pues entendí claramente como decía "yo también me lo preguntó".

Sonreí al notar su nerviosismo, y, aprovechando que es más alto, deje caer mi cabeza en su pecho y abrace su desnudo torso.

\- Así que… ¿te acuerdas?

\- ¿De qué parte hablas?- me hice la entendida, como dándole a entender que de algo me acordaba, falso totalmente, me había pasado demasiado con el alcohol con la excusa de que era una celebración y que necesitaba desconectar.

Alcé la mirada para observarle y él se quedó aún más rojo de lo normal. Teniendo en cuenta de que, el delegado ya era bastante tímido, me resultaba chistoso el hecho de que estuviésemos en esta posición. Me abrazó también.

\- Bueno… te lo contaré todo, y me dirás si lo recuerdas.

\- Suena a un buen plan mañanero- Murmuré, dejando caer mi boca en su pecho, haciendo que se estremeciese, iba a ser un plan entretenido, de esto estaba segura.

 **[…]**

Después de dejarme un par de ropa y echar la mía a la lavadora, nos sentamos a desayunar. Había preparado un café mientras yo revisaba mi móvil, había mensajes de Leia y Laeti diciendo que tendríamos que hablar más tarde cuando acabase con el pelirrojo ardiente.

Fruncí el ceño sin comprender de que pelirrojo me hablaban, pues yo estaba con Nathaniel, y no me explicaba una mierda que había pasada después de esas seis rondas de chupitos de tequila con Valkyon y Nevra. Para mí se nublaba todo después de esos sucesos.

\- Aquí tienes- me dijo. -¿Quieres azúcar?

El sonido de la taza y del platito chocando con la mesa, con suavidad, me despertaron de mi ensoñación y dirigí mi mirada hacia el delegado, quien aún estaba sin camiseta.

\- No, me gusta el café amargo, gracias.

\- De nada, voy a ponerme algo encima.

\- No, no hace falta- dije. –Bueno, no es la primera vez que te veo con poca ropa- dije, recordando cuando fui a su anterior casa y me metí con él en la cama. –Además, solo estás sin camiseta, por mí no te la pongas, no me importa y es tu casa.

Rojo hasta la médula, asintió y se sentó enfrente de mí.

\- Bueno… entonces, comenzaré.

 **…**

Vagabundeando por la calle, con ojos llorosos, camine descalza entre las calles de aquella villa tan conocida y odiada para mí. Estaba enfadada y ni siquiera sabía porque, oía que me llamaban, pero no era consciente de ello, entonces, me paré a gritar y a llorar que estaba muy cansada de todo.

Los pasos que me seguían se detuvieron y sentí una mano tirar por mí, me secuestraban fijo. Una chica sola por la calle, que mierda que no podamos caminar tranquilas sin que nos agredan, aunque sacar conclusiones así era un asco por mi cuenta, pero por suerte logre equivocarme, solo era Nathaniel…

ERA NATHANIEL.

Mi rostro cambió de lloroso a sorpresa.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Sucrette! ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Nathaniel?- tartamudee, mirándole con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?

Abrace su cuerpo y comencé a llorar más fuertemente.

\- Me duelen los pies, vengo del Blas-

\- ¿Blas? ¿Tus pies?

Sabía que estaba mirando mis pies descalzos, así que, no me esperaba que fuera a cogerme en brazos y levantarme.

\- ¿Qué es el Blas?- preguntó.

\- El Blas as Güis- respondí, balbuceando y arrastrando palabras.

\- Te refieres al pub, Black and White.

Asentí de forma llorosa. Y me abrace a su cuello, aun sujetando mis tacones y mi bolso, donde tenía el móvil, las llaves, la cartera y condones.

Nathaniel resopló.

\- ¿Cuánto has bebido?- me preguntó.

\- Un pocito-

Pareció sopesar las opciones.

\- Vivías sola, ¿no? Voy a llevarte allí.

\- No, mi abuela ezta ahí, matarame-

Nathaniel suspiró y besó mi sien, causándome una risilla.

\- Entonces… tendrás que venir a mi casa.

\- Sí…

Me acurruque en su pecho y me deje llevar por sus brazos.

\- Puedo andar.

\- No puedes…- me dijo con voz tranquila.

\- Lo siento, si puedo.

\- No lo haces.

Suspiré lloriqueando y comencé a gritarle.

\- Entonces ponte tus tacones-

Aunque el pedido era sencillo, no estaba muy dispuesta a negociar y volví a gritarle, sabiendo que lo decía por mi bien, pero ahora mismo me sentía libre yendo descalza, quería continuar mi camino de ese modo, aunque al rubio no le hiciese gracia.

Hinché mis mejillas, intentando ganarle en una guerra de miradas, aunque el chico no cedió y me puso los tacones como si fuera cenicienta, aunque claro, de lo borracha que estaba no pude evitarlo y se lo solté tal cual.

\- En vez de la bella durmiente, parecemos más la cenicienta, ¿eres mi princesa?

Nathaniel se ruborizó y carraspeó, tomando mi cintura e intentando que caminase pegada a él, aunque no era muy fácil pues me iba torciendo constantemente a otros lados y él tenía que estar más pendiente de mí que de otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué has bebido?- preguntó el rubio, intentando averiguar cómo era posible que la chica perfecta de la que él se había enamorado hubiese bebido tanto. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba yo que estaba pensando de mí.

Me reí, innegablemente sabía que estaba preocupado por mí, y yo ya era incapaz de controlar mis pasos, así que, qué mejor que distraerme que contarle mis aventuras.

\- Encontré a un chico con una botella de vodka negro, ese que deja la boca negra, ¡JAJAJAJA!

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Se lo acaba de comprar en una licorería 24 horas, ¡yo se lo robe!

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido. -¿Se lo robaste?

Estaba sorprendido, quizás más de lo que pensaba, pero yo no podía parar de reir, tropecé bruscamente y él me sujetó, aun así mis risas locas y flojas no pararon en ningún momento. Causando que el chico se frotase la sien.

\- ¡Shhhh! ¡Él no se puede enterar!

Pasó de rojo a azul, parecía un poco decepcionado, pero en vez de gruñir como siempre, me sujetó con más fuerza cerca de él y me ayudó a continuar caminando.

Si es mono y todo, una pena que solo sirva para sexoooooo.

\- En fin, vamos rápido, te darás una ducha al llegar a casa.

\- Estas enfadado.

\- No.

\- Sí.

\- No.

\- Sí, no tienes derecho a enfadarte.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No, tú siempre te enfadas pero no puedes, no eres mi padre.

\- Ya pero…

\- No puedes, sé que estás preocupado, porque eres bueno, la gente te quiere, no como a mí…

La cara de Nathaniel se volvió pálida.

\- Nadie me quiere, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No digas eso! ¡Y-yo te quiero! Y los chicos y Alexy, y las chicas… todos te apreciamos.

\- No, solo a ti porque eres mejor persona que yo…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú eres increíble!

\- Eres tan bueno… ¡prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo!

El delegado principal se puso más rojo que un tomate, sin embargo, sabía que esta podía ser una buena situación para aprovechar el momento y declarar sus sentimientos. Como un ensayo, de eso yo estaba segura, incluso borracha y escuchándole hablar claro.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Sí, lo prometo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad, lo prometo, en serio.

\- ¿Lo juras con el dedito?

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¡Tienes que jurarlo con el dedito!

\- Bien, bien, lo juro con el dedito-

\- ¡SIIII! Ahora te creo.

\- ¿Antes no me creías?

\- Sí, pero, siempre es bueno jurarlo con el dedito muchas veces.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio, hasta que pareció que me había acordado de algo, un tema del cual Nath no estaba preparado para hablar.

\- ¿Cuántos hijos querrías tener?

Si no llega a ser porque estaba sujetándome, estaba segura de que se habría golpeado contra el suelo. Estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo? ¿Hijos? ¿Qué? Era obvio que esas eran sus reacciones, no podía creer que hubiese preguntado algo tan estúpido, me ruboricé.

\- ¿Hijos? ¿Yo?

\- Síp, conmigo.

Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

\- Tenemos 17 años, es muy pronto para pensar en hijos- tartamudeo.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con eso? ¿No puedes? ¿No soy atractiva? ¿No valgo para madre de tus hijos?

\- No es eso, no es eso- dijo rápidamente el delegado. –Eres muy atractiva, pero… pero… quiero decir… yo… somos muy jóvenes.

Caminamos un poco más rápido, supongo que porque estaba nervioso, al menos así me lo narraba, con las mejillas demasiado calientes, aunque podía comprenderlo, había sido una idiota.

\- Jóvenes- dije.

\- Sí, jóvenes- contestó afirmando su teoría, aun con las mejillas rojísimas.

Estaba comenzando a acordarme de esto, podía visualizarlo, incluso podía verme caminando con pasos torpes y con esos enormes tacones matándome los pies.

\- ¿Jóvenes?

\- Si, para tener hijos.

\- ¿Por qué hablas de hijos? ¿No vas muy rápido? Nunca me has invitado a salir.

\- Pero si tú me preguntaste sobre eso-

\- ¿Yo pregunté eso?

\- Dios mío…- masculló, volviéndose azul.

Claro, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, normal, estaba más borracha que otra cosa.

\- Oye Nathaniel…

\- ¿Sí?-

\- ¿Conoces la canción "What Does The Fox Say?"?- pregunte curiosa.

\- Um… ¿no es esa en la que todos van disfrazados de animales?

\- Sí, esa, esa- dije sonriente. -La pasaron hoy, ¿sabes?

\- Mm, que bien, ¿no?

\- Fue muy diver.

\- Me alegro…- masculló con una leve sonrisa.

\- Y un chico me preguntó si quería ver como hacía el zorro en el baño.

Freno de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos y me miró.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pero yo le dije que no, ¡ya sé cómo hace el zorro!

Nathaniel frunció el ceño y continuó caminando, parecía molesto, quizás estaba preguntándose quien era ese chico, pero yo estaba tan perdida tatareando la canción que no podía evitar reírme de vez en cuando.

\- ¡Nathaniel!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me gustas mucho.

El delegado pareció sorprenderse y volvió a frenar de golpe para mi sorpresa, pues casi me caigo y él se llevó un enorme susto por ello, sujetándome por la cintura, impidiendo que caiga.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Me guuuuuuuuuuustas.

Me lancé directamente a los brazos y entonces supe que, como me estaba mirando en esta parte de la historia, debía ruborizarme y beber café como si la vida me fuese en ello, aunque no me avergonzaba de ello, quiero decir, me alegraba de tener menos trabajo, ahora empezaría una relación con él, en secreto, obviamente, y finalmente, llamaría la atención de Castiel terminando mi harem.

Nathaniel tomó mi mano para continuar con la historia y tranquilizarme, con sus mejillas también ruborizadas.

El beso continuó y me separé de él.

\- Me gustas mucho.

A pesar de que él estaba confundido, también correspondió a las palabras.

\- Me gustas también.

\- Geniaaaal

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar y continuamos andando, aunque Nathaniel portaba una sonrisa dulce y bastante contenta respecto a las palabras y el acontecimiento que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Entonces por qué huías de mí?

\- ¡Amber no quería que me acercase a ti!

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a mascullar, aunque esto lo evitó contar, como si no quisiera que me enfadase por su reacción, aunque me era indiferente, pues tenía pensado hacer caer a su hermana de la peor de las formas.

El camino volvió a hacerse silencioso, hasta que a mí se me ocurrió otra de mis grandes ideas.

\- Oye Nathaniel.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Te molesta que hable tanto?-

\- No me molesta.

\- Genial, porque no quiero que me odies.

\- No lo hago.

\- Estupendo, te quiero.

\- Y… y yo a ti- tartamudeo.

Unos minutos más tarde…

\- Nath.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó, sabiendo que pronto llegaríamos a su casa.

\- ¿Conoces la canción "What Does The Fox Say?"?

\- Ay dios…

 **[…]**

Una vez que Nathaniel terminó de contarme todo lo que había dicho, resumiéndolo bastante, pues, cada vez que lo acordaba me avergonzaba de haberme mostrado así ante ellos, quienes se suponía que tenían que verme perfecta. _Cierto, era humillante_.

Llegamos a su casa y me abrió la puerta, intentando que no tropezase con ningún escalón, y me llevó hasta el baño para humedecerme la cara. Me sentó en el baño, con la tapa, obviamente, bajada y comenzó a frotar mi cara con un paño húmedo, bastante agradable.

\- El maquillaje, quítamelo…- mis ojos estaban cerrados y me zarandeaba de un lado a otro sin poder controlarme.

\- ¿Agua caliente?

\- No, si, puede, amarillo- hablaba demasiado rápido.

Nathaniel suspiró sin saber muy bien que hacer, aunque más tarde recordó que su hermana había dejado unas toallitas desmaquilladoras y aprovechó para usar una en mí.

\- Cierra los ojos.

\- Gracias, Nathaniel, te quiero.

\- Y yo…-

A pesar de que parecía concentrado retirando mi maquillaje con suavidad, estaba claro que se avergonzaba aún de mis palabras cariñosas.

Sus manos cálidas me agarraban con suavidad y pasaba la toallita con más cariño aún, seguramente estaba intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos para no asustarme.

Una vez dejó de acariciar mi cara con la toallita, se sintió como si se alejase de mí, abrace su brazo, impidiéndoselo.

\- No te vayas.

\- No lo haré…- masculló. –Iba a tirar esta toallita.

\- Gracias, bésame-

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡NO TE GUSTO!

\- Si lo haces pero ahora...

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré fijamente, como si fuera un cachorrito abandonado, y enseguida suspiró y me besó con suavidad, dejando que nuestros labios se rozasen con cariño. Una vez cesó aquella muestra suave de amor, nos separamos y yo le mostré mi mejor sonrisa, hasta sentir como se acumulaba la bilis en mi garganta, hinche las mejillas.

Me baje del baño, abri la taza y vomite.

Nathaniel se frotó las sienes, y me sujetó el cabello.

\- ¡Espera Nath! ¡No sigas contando!- me tapé la cara.

¡Eso sí que me había dado vergüenza!

\- No fue por tu beso.

\- Lo sé, me lo dijiste después, no sé cuánto alcohol habrías tomado ayer, pero espero que reduzcas.

\- No suelo beber, te lo prometo. Fue una ocasión especial, pero nunca ocurrirá.

Nathaniel sonrió.

\- Te creo- era dulce y se sentía bien, acarició mi mano. -¿Entonces paro de contar?

\- Sí.

Por hoy estaba bien.

\- Bien… entonces…- Comenzó a beber de su taza de café. –Tendremos que…

\- ¿Te pedí sexo?

Se atragantó con el café y pareció no esperarse la pregunta, sin embargo necesitaba saberlo para estar seguros de lo que creía que era una razón para estar así en su cama era que me había rechazado.

\- No tanto como eso…-

\- Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada, yo... yo no te rechacé porque no quisiera, sino porque…

\- Estaba borracha, lo supongo. Gracias, Nath, eres un novio increíble.

\- ¿Novio?

\- No te esperes que luego de todo lo que pasó a noche voy a dejarte escapar.

* * *

 **Bueno el capítulo es largo, ¿no?**

 **Siento ser tan tardona, últimamente uso menos las tecnologías porque duermo muchísimo más. Espero que os haya gustado y os haya sorprendido el giro, la verdad, tenía otra cosa pensada, pero al final salió esto, me he reído mucho imaginándome la situación entre Nath y Su borracha. Así que, espero que lo disfrutéis. Saque un poco la idea de un fic (lo de ella borracha claro).**

* * *

 **Juego del borracho**

El juego que estaban jugando Sucrette, Nevra, Ezarel, Laeti, Valkyon y Leia

 _Si alguien quiere saber como se juega, que me lo diga en los comentarios xDD. Personalmente a mi me encanta._

* * *

 **¿A cuántos reviews llegamos está vez?**

 **¿230?**

 **Venga. Sé que podemos.**


	19. ¿Me han pillado?

**¡Hola, hola, hola, soy Noah!**

 **Después de 233 reviews, por fin me digno a subir. El bachiller, las fiestas, mis amigos y mi novio me matan. Ya sabéis la vida de los adolescentes es horrible cuando se está atareado.**

 **Como dije en otros capítulos no voy a poner excusas, quiero decir, no tengo excusa aparte de no tener tiempo ni ganas... JAJAJA, pero bueno, lo intento. Aun es bastante grande para no tener inspiración, aunque todo esto es gracias a vuestros reviews.**

 **Sobre todo el de una lectora fantasma, llamada Lucia843, que me hizo un review mágico. Estoy increíblemente feliz.**

 **¡Gracias! Disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Los personajes de **AnticLove** , son de sus creadores tan buenos. Créditos reservados a ellos y usados con ánimo de lucro.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **¿Me han pillado?**

 **[ _Siempre miraba por mí bien_ ] **

Estar en casa a veces es asfixiante.

Dolía pensar que en algún momento todas las paredes comenzarían a caérseme encima con rapidez. Que dolería de forma brutal, ver como el aire se acaba y las paredes se hacen más y más pequeñas antes de derrumbarse sobre mí. Estuve pensando en salir a un lugar más abierto, pero odio que crean que soy débil, que soy menos que los demás por aquellas ansiosas cosas que me hacen daño y me comen por dentro. Me levante de mi posición y me dirigí a la cocina. Agua. Agua. Necesitaba agua. Mucha agua. Quizás así se irían aquellas voces.

 **[…]**

El día siguiente llegó con calma. Me levante y ordene mis útiles escolares, para ir a mirarme al espejo del recibidor y encontrar un reflejo perfectamente arreglado, hoy era el día del azul.

Con aquella blusa celeste y aquellos vaqueros blancos con roturas azules, estaba jodidamente clara, mis danzantes cabellos largos con el viento lucían ordenados y había aplicado maquillaje para cubrir las imperfecciones y aquellos detalles que no me gustaban, como las ojeras tan pronunciadas bajo y encima de mis ojos que pedían descanso de aquella tortura que conocía como vida de ansiedad.

Recogí mi mochila y me la colgué en un hombro. Ciencias a primera, resople cansada y me dirigí a la puerta, donde mi abuela me retuvo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Observé los ojos de mi abuela, azul. Hoy era el día del azul. Azul y azul. Azul que aliviaba con sus tonos suaves y claros. Se había vestido de colores suaves, dejando sus trajes fucsias y aquellas pintas extravagantes que tanto le gustaban por mí.

Eso no me consolaba.

\- Sí.

\- No lo parece. Ayer te oí hablar sola. Pero habías cerrado la habitación con llave.

\- ¿Y?

\- Estabas alucinando.

\- Déjame, estoy bien. No es cierto.

Mi abuela resopló.

No iba a hablar de eso con ella. No iba a darle la satisfacción de recibir aquellos analgésicos del demonio. No tenia ganas de recibir el ataque del sueño en clases. De arruinarme a mi misma con medicación tan fuerte y de quedar como una psicópata que necesita medicarse para controlarse.

\- Bueno, ¿no vas a desayunar?

Se rinde conmigo.

Me alivia de una manera que no os podéis ni imaginar. Estoy bien. Bien. Bien. Siempre bien. Es lo que me queda. Fingir, fingir y fingir. Mirar por mí bien, yo, solo yo, nadie más que yo me puede ayudar, no voy a recibir ayuda de nadie, porque nadie me puede ayudar, los seres humanos son tan egoístas, se deleitan con palabras que supuestamente tranquilizan, pero no es así. Solo se preocupan por ellos. Por sus problemas, cosa normal claro, ¿a quién le importa como quedes de deshecha si ellos viven bien?

Lo importante son ellos.

\- Es mejor que desayunes, luego me estarás llamando para que te recoja.

Negué con la cabeza. No tenía ganas. El estómago parecía querer saltar de su lugar y empezar a revolcarse por el suelo cuando alguien nombraba la comida.

\- No quiero.

\- Eres como una niña.

Ruedo los ojos y salgo por la puerta.

Decir algo en estas situaciones solo lo empeora, solo estaba rezando porque mi abuela no llamase a mi padre, aunque lo dudaba, no solía contar esas cosas, cuando pasaba algo como esto, presionaba. Presionaba una y otra vez para que me dejasen de una vez por todas volver con ella, reformarme, convertirme en una señorita y superar poco a poco mis problemas.

Mis pasos comienzan a resonar por todo el lugar cuando chocó bruscamente con la puerta abriéndose. Es Ryo, viene con la chaqueta en los hombros, una mano en la frente, los ojos hinchados y totalmente pálido como la nieve. Ha bebido demasiado.

\- Veo que la fiesta se ha prolongado.

Le vi gruñir como si le molestase mi voz, que era suave, fina y bajita, me reí un poco más alto de lo normal y me cruce de brazos. Este chico salía más de lo que me imaginaba, estaba un poco sorprendida por el hecho de que hoy era lunes y tenía universidad.

\- Tu novia se está enfadando por estos horarios.

\- Cállate… No eres mi novia aún…

Su voz era ronca, profunda y totalmente cansada, parecía que un montón de coches le habían pasado por encima. Suspiró suavemente y me miró a los ojos fijamente, pero los volvió a entrecerrar un poco más y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Llevame a la cama.

\- Ya lo propuse una vez y me rechazaste.

\- No puedo subir estas escaleras…

Suspire hondo, estaba prácticamente hecho mierda.

Lo separé de mí y le pasé su brazo por encima de mis hombros, sin decir más, comenzamos a caminar hacia las escaleras, donde nos detuvimos un poco de tiempo, para que no se comiese el escalón, pues parecía que el efecto del alcohol aun duraba en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hiciste el domingo?

\- Y el viernes y el sábado.

\- Me importan una mierda los días- gruñó. -¿Qué hiciste?

\- Era un festival…

\- ¿Hasta qué hora bebiste?

\- Mucho…

Rodé los ojos, _que idiota._

Seguimos caminando hasta el ático, donde estaba su piso. Para mí sorpresa, cuando me dio las llaves, me di cuenta de que era más ordenado de lo que habría creído nunca, estaba decente, no, mucho más que decente, perfecto.

Musite por lo bajo palabras de asombro que él no pareció entender, pero que tampoco valoro, solo suplico otra vez para que lo llevase a la cama. Así fue, lo lleve, rápidamente hasta su cama, donde se sentó sin esperar y se tiró sin desvestirse y dejando su chaqueta en el suelo.

\- La ropa te huele a alcohol, Ryo.

\- Cuando me despierte te pondré un mensaje- murmuró, totalmente somnoliento.

\- Quítate la ropa.

\- Vete y déjame morirme aquí.

Rodé los ojos y me senté a su lado.

Este idiota no tenía remedio y yo tenía que solucionarle la vida, le desate las Stan Smith blancas, que ahora más bien eran marrones y se las quite, colocándolas ordenadamente al lado de la cama. El perfeccionismo para mí era inevitable, yo tenía que tener todo bien ordenado, bien colocado y me gustaba el orden hasta en casas y cosas ajenas.

No podría convivir con Ryo nunca.

Ryo ya dormido e ignorando el hecho de que estaba desnudándoles, ya se le oía esa respiración profunda característica cuando duermes, muy mona por su parte y mostrando su carita de niño bueno que jamás ha roto un plato. Tras observarle profundamente, me di cuenta de que mejor empezaría a desvestirlo rápido, no se movía demasiado así que fue bastante fácil quitarle los calcetines y los pantalones. La camiseta me costó bastante trabajo, lo suficiente como para que me estrese y piense en los minutos perdidos de camino al instituto.

Cuando por fin retire la prenda, lo observe murmurar algo como el nombre de una chica, Ylar… ¿qué demonios? ¿Quién es Ylar? Suena como Ykhar, pero no va a mi gimnasio, va a otro a menos que la conozca o algo... Negué con la cabeza y me levante de la cama.

Debía terminar con esto y olvidarme de todo el rollo de esa tal "Ylar".

Busque entre su revoltijo, porque eso no es un armario, algún tipo de pijama, pero no encontré ninguno, así que, supuse que dormía en boxers. Miré de reojo y le sacudí, intentando que se despertase, pero por desgracia recibí un ronquido, me resigne. Me quedaría sin saber esos detalles que ni me interesaban sobre él. Y decidí dejarlo así, tapándolo bien con las mantas y con suavidad para que no me retuviese más si se despertaba.

Tras terminar, me separé de él y lo observe unos segundos durmiendo.

Estaba en paz, relajado y tranquilo, sin parecer que había hecho las locuras más grandes del mundo en esa fiestecilla. Resople agotada, era un desastre. Recogí su ropa totalmente llena de machas y olor de alcohol, también se podía oler bien el hedor a tabaco y sudor en ellas. _A saber cuánto había sudado._ Las lleve al baño, tanteando a ciegas sus puertas y los tire en su cesto de ropa sucia, o lo que creo que es eso…

Si no, que se joda. Por hoy, ya había hecho mi buena acción.

Volví a bajar las escaleras para comenzar mi día, mi record de llegar a clase a la misma hora todos los días se había terminado por culpa del borracho de Ryo, ¿aunque que puedo recriminarle yo? Después de todo, en el momento en el que yo tengo oportunidad, bien sea porque soy mejor cuando estoy borracha que cuando estoy normal o cuando necesito un descanso de la realidad, bebo como una loca. Para mejorarme a mí misma por unos momentos o para conseguirme a mí como una persona sin preocupaciones estúpidas, porque con el alcohol dejas de pensar y si no piensas no te hacen daño los monstruosos pensamientos.

Cerré la puerta de su casa y baje las escaleras ya con mis cosas en las manos.

Baje las escaleras, ignorando todo mi mundo derrumbándose a mis pasos, últimamente me sentía agotada, cansada, afectada por pequeños detalles que ni yo conocía. Para mí, las cosas empeoraron en el momento en el que empecé mi harem. No sé porque, era uno de esos momentos en los que sabes que todo va mal pero no sabes que es lo que va mal.

Atravesé la puerta del edificio y entonces, lo encontré.

\- Me parece que tú y yo tenemos que hablar-

Mis pasos se detuvieron, su voz sonaba un poco molesta y notaba su escrupulosa mirada encima de mí. Me di la vuelta para encarar a Castiel, conocía su voz grave y varonil, ruda, por encima de todo. Parecía desconfiado y estaba horriblemente mal. Al menos su rostro, pálido y con ojeras.

\- ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?

Abro los ojos sorprendida.

Vale, sí, es cierto que Castiel no se preocupa demasiado por su aspecto. Quiero decir, se viste generalmente de negro y rojo, pero tampoco es que se pase horas y horas delante del espejo y se preocupe mucho por todo lo que piensen los demás sobre él, su aspecto y su forma de ser.

Estuve a punto de reírme de Castiel, pero decidí callarme porque no era el mejor momento.

\- Nada que te importe.

\- ¿Pero por qué estás…?- decido parar y cambiar mi pregunta. -¿Puede saberse porque vienes de tan mal humor aquí y a pagarlas conmigo?

Me miro con más ira contenida y se acercó con pasos rudos ante mí.

No tenía miedo, porque, aunque estuviera cabreado, sé que es como un corderito y un chico increíblemente bueno, dulce y cariñoso. Incluso bajo esa mascara que se llenaba de prejuicios por su aspecto.

\- Tú lo sabes.

\- No, la verdad es que no- lo miro impasible, me gustaría saber qué te pasa y no lo sé.

Su mirada se oscurece, cabreado, parece que el hecho de que no tengo ni la menor idea del porque está tan insoportable lo irrita, aunque yo no tengo la culpa realmente. Cuando estoy por replicarle, o algo ya que parece no querer contestar, unas palabras resuenan en mi mente. "El pelirrojo estuvo conmigo el sábado", ¿habré dicho algo que lo haya molestado a ese punto?

No creo.

Al menos eso es lo que pienso, es prácticamente imposible que yo haya dicho algo que no fuera una palabra cariñosa, soy incapaz de decir cosas malas, soy como… más cariñosa, más amigable, más fácil de llevar, porque solo necesito palabras cariñosas y gestos que te hagan sentir más querida, soy peor que una niña pequeña que busca amor y la aprobación de los demás.

\- ¿Te ha ido bien con Nathaniel?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¡Tú sabes de lo que te estoy hablando!- Alzó el tono de voz.

Pestañee suavemente, ignorando la forma en la que parecía querer matarme o torturarme de la peor de las formas. Como ya he dicho, _no me asustas gatito._ Rodé los ojos y me cruce de brazos.

\- No es por nada, pero… si yo me he ido con él sería por algo. Además, me llevó a casa.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Pues sí.

El tonito de reproche, celoso y molesto no viene a nada.

No me gusta que me hable como si tuviera derechos sobre mí, un par de toqueteos, un par de besos no son nada. Ni siquiera es una relación seria, y, aunque lo fuera, me importa una santísima mierda, él no es mi novio, yo no creo en el amor, no creo en lo serio, lo serio se esfuma con atisbos de burla y se termina. No creo que puedan cambiarme, y menos, atarme.

\- No lo creo.

\- Pues no lo creas- frunzo el ceño. Está haciendo que pierda los nervios. –Tú no eres mi novio, puedo hacer lo que quiera y si no me crees, no tengo porque darte explicaciones-

Echo a caminar. Si tiene algo que reprocharme, que reproche, yo tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme, si cree, de verdad, que voy a arrastrarme y suplicar está muy equivocado. Yo nunca me arrastro.

Nunca.

Y menos por un hombre.

Nunca me veríais haciendo algo como eso, perder mi dignidad y por un tío, lo que me faltaba por oir, ¿yo? ¡Venga hombre! Tengo más que hacer y más gestos de indiferencia que mostrar, no importa que papel interpretase, si la Su buena o la Su mala, nunca.

\- Eh, eh, espera ahí- sujeta mi brazo, no de forma brusca pero si con aires de molestia. –¡Está conversación no ha acabado!

\- Para mí sí.

Paro en seco, doy un brusco movimiento y me suelto de él. Ni que tuviese derecho a replicarme de esa manera tan celosa.

\- No tienes derecho a decirme nada, no eres mi novio.

Los ojos de Castiel se abren bruscamente, asombrado y furioso, pero al mismo tiempo parece que está reconsiderando las acciones y las palabras que debería decir, pero sabía que tenía razón. No tenía derecho a enfadarse conmigo y volvía a decirlo, de nuevo, porque sé que me he repetido mucho, porque me parecía indignante.

Si ya quería ponerme cadenas, no me imaginaba como sería si le digo que vamos a salir.

Si le seduzco para que caiga en mis telas de araña hasta que se enamorara de mí y no pudiese vivir sin mí. Que dependiese hasta no poder decir nada sin consultarme, porque la manipulación es lo que mejor se me da y conseguiría su cabeza y su mente.

Superé a Debrah hace tiempo…

Me quedo tiesa un momento, miles de pensamientos pasan por mi mente y siento cierta molestia en mi estómago, me froto las sienes y espero ansiosa una respuesta del pelirrojo.

\- Tienes razón- se cruza de brazos. –No tengo derecho. No sé qué me ha pasado.

Iba a huir.

Le veía la intención, desde luego que iba a escaparse de mí mientras pensaba en la vergüenza que pasaba por replicarme por algo que no tiene derecho.

\- Espera.

Me mira a los ojos, curioso.

Puedo leer en ellos la intriga extenderse.

Castiel siempre escucha atentamente lo que tengo que decir, me presta atención y desde hace poco viene a todas las clases por mí para estar más cerca. Puede que sea brusco y un poco impredecible, que muchas veces no sepa leerlo del todo bien, pero sé que, si me falla el mundo ahora, él se quedará conmigo.

Debrah lo engatusó, pero yo supe jugar mejor.

Quería saber cuánto se moverían, y hasta qué punto, por mí y me hice la tonta y la víctima. Ella me dio la oportunidad perfecta para cobrarme favores, obtener favores y lealtad, me dio un juego bueno. Me había convertido en la reina sin quererlo ni beberlo cuando la eche del Sweet Amoris, sustituyendo a Debrah, sacando a Amber de su ensoñación y recibiendo las miradas de todos.

Incluso con Priya aquí yo seguía siendo la mandamás.

\- ¿Qué?-

Mis ojos se enfocan en él, quiero saber que está pensando, quiero que me lo diga.

Quizás soy demasiado exigente y me vuelvo cada vez más… zorra con el paso de los segundos, porque voy frunciendo el ceño sin poder parar y voy cambiando mi semblante por uno cada vez más molesto y estresante para él.

\- Lo siento.

\- Um.

No quiero decir nada, pienso que es mejor que siga hablando él, con esa intensidad que lo caracteriza.

\- Yo…-

Las palabras de Castiel comienzan, balbuceos incoherentes y ciertas palabras que no comprendía, la timidez se plantaba de repente en su persona, creo que es por el miedo a ser rechazado. Quizás antes estuviese seguro, pero ahora… ahora no.

\- Me gustas-

Parece que mi respuesta le descoloca pero, pensé que debía actuar.

Sus ojos se abren desesperadamente, casi se le caen de las cuencas de su rostro, parece que no se lo cree, pero de repente, sonríe, sonríe casi burlonamente, parece que la situación le divierte ahora. Quizás quiere mantener su rol de seguridad frente a mí, quedar bien frente a mis ojos. Asi es Castiel.

Sonrió.

\- Ya te puedes quedar tranquilo, que yo sé que te mueres por mí y que Nathaniel no te llega a la suela del zapato.

Me acerco a él y cojo su rostro entre mis manos, cierro los ojos y siento su respiración profunda y varonil. Sin embargo yo no comienzo el beso, dejo que él se incline y plante sus labios pasionales y ardientes que cualquier chica que ame los chicos "malos", o cualquiera que tuviese ojos en la cara, se daría cuenta de que son increíblemente hermosos.

Nuestro beso comienza cuando él cierra la distancia entre nosotros, es una danza suave de emociones, más por su parte que por la mía.

Si analizo la situación, puedo ver que este beso es diferente a los anteriores, es muchísimo más delicado y cariñoso, pero con una cierta intensidad delicada que me incita a pensar que quiere demostrarme que él también, que siente lo mismo pero que también me desea como las anteriores veces. _Que astuto…_

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos.

\- Ahora… quiero hacer algo con unas ansias brutales.

Castiel sonríe, parece que está pensando en sexo.

Normal que sonría así si se trata de sexo, porque cualquiera sabe que el sexo es genial, que le propongo de forma ansiosa el polvo de los siglos de los siglos que nos dejará exhaustos, estoy deseando probarlo.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí- Me inclino hacia él. –Muchas, muchas, pero muchas, ganas-

Cuando ya estoy por chocar nuestros labios, me echo hacia atrás bruscamente.

\- Ir a clase, nos vemos.

Mis pasos comienzan a ser rápidos, he perdido mucho tiempo con él y no quiero llegar tarde, a pesar de que siempre llego a las siete y media de la mañana, prefiero estar temprano, preparar mis cosas y pasearme por los pasillos para observar.

\- Eh, ¡espera!

\- No pienso llegar tarde, y a menos que quieras contarme que paso el sábado-domingo, me parece que no voy a tener tiempo.

\- ¡Qué me esperes!

Le veo, de reojo, correr tras de mí.

Sonrió maliciosa, aun así no hemos quedado en nada, me parece que vamos a tener que parar a hablar o lo que surja hoy.

Entre bromas y risas nos quedamos hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, pues no menciona el accidente del sábado, me parece que voy a ter que jugar con su cabecita para que crea que quiere decírmelo para no tener que moverme o hacer algo como suplicarle.

Es lo que mejor se me da.

 **[…]**

Tras llegar al recinto, nos separamos, cada uno tiro por su lado y por su compañía, incluso aunque yo quisiera hablar las cosas que sucedieron el sábado con él, sabía que era mejor lo hablaríamos al terminar las clases, en un lugar privado por supuesto, y así no tendríamos a nadie que nos molestase.

Como yo no me arrejunte con nadie, me fui a clase y espere pacientemente y pensativa en mi lugar hasta que terminaron las sesiones de clase. No tenía ganas de cotillear, pasear o hacer caso a alguno de esos "amigos verdaderos" para seguir acumulando cosas que utilizar en su contra o para engatusarlos, así que, permanecí estudiando, atendiendo y en las clases todo el tiempo.

Adelante por lo menos la mayoría de los temas para los exámenes, menos que estudiar.

Mi plan de aislación iba bien hasta que Alexy y Rosalya invadieron mi espacio personal.

\- ¡Ni te viniste con nosotros!- se quejó la chica de ojos ambarinos con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Eso, eso!- completo Alexy. -¡Te echo de menos!

Dejo que me abracen y sonrío suavemente.

Se apretujan y me agarran cada uno de un brazo mientras caminamos hacia la salida del instituto. Hablan y hablan como locos sobre sus cosas que no me interesan mucho porque tengo la cabeza llena de datos sobre que podría haber pasado el sábado con Castiel, aunque de vez en cuando asiento y digo pequeñas afirmaciones...

Levanto mi vista y veo una melena grisácea blanquecina y mis ojos se agrandan como nunca.

\- ¡Sucrette!

Parece que me ve, me mira con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras se rasca la cabeza, viste una americana que lo hace ver elegante y también se ve un poco desaliñado, mientras sus vaqueros oscuros lo hacen ver aún más sexy.

\- ¿Ryo?

Abro la boca un poco y flipo, ¿qué hace él aquí? ¡Teníamos un trato!

\- ¿Quién es ese bombón?

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡¿A caso tienes novio y no nos has explicado nada?!

\- No.

Miro de reojo y me giro para ver a cada uno de ellos, mis chicos nos miran con una mirada horrible, furiosos y sobretodo parece que están a punto de explotar de celos, rabia y parece que están a punto de venir a comerle vivo o algo.

Se aproxima hacia mí. Sus pasos son lentos y parece sensual.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí?

\- Mi madre viene hoy, así que… tenemos una cena por la noche pendiente.

\- Mañana tengo clase.

\- Ya, procuraré que acabe pronto.

\- Bien-

Rosalya sonríe como nunca, parece que está saltando de alegría por el hecho de que este chico se haya fijado en mí y ya sea tan serio.

\- Gracias por ayudarme con esta homosexualidad reprimida, mi novio también te lo agradece

Ahora el que sonríe es Alexy, supongo que feliz porque ya no tengo intención de mirar hacia él y podré quedarme con su hermano gemelo. Como es normal Alexy apoya a Armin y estaría encantado de que yo fuese su cuñada, bueno, quien dice yo, dice la Sucrette buena que dejo mostrar, quiere la máscara que me he puesto y no a mí misma.

Eso sería un duro golpe para él si descubre la verdad.

 _Un duro golpe para todos, mejor dicho._

\- De nada.

\- Genial, y siento haberte dado tanto trabajo hoy por la mañana.

\- La próxima vez no vengas borracho.

\- No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

Lo miro muy desconfiada, no puedo fiarme de él porque es capaz a alterar las cosas o mejor, hacerme quedar mal o estropear la mentira que ha soltado así de repente, no me fio un pelo de que él no vaya a fastidiarme. Aunque espero que no.

Veo a Nathaniel aproximarse hacia mí, y eso no me gusta. _Un ataque de celos no, por dios._

\- Disculpa, en este recinto solo pueden entrar alumnos y profesores, así que, retírese.

\- Solo he venido agradecerle a mi amiga que me ayude a ocultar a mi madre mi homosexualidad de momento.

 _Nathaniel respira tranquilo._

Ruedo los ojos un poco y le golpeó la cabeza a Ryo. Creo que es suficiente espectáculo por hoy, no tengo que dar explicaciones y él tampoco, al menos no aún, y espero que mis chicos me pregunten a mí, y no se pongan a sacar sus propias conclusiones y argumentos, de momento es mejor que nos larguemos de aquí y nos evitemos más preguntas curiosas como Peggy.

\- Ryo y yo nos vamos Nath, Rosa, Álex-

Lo enganchó y tiro de él hacia afuera del recinto, dejando a unos cuantos un poco confundidos por mis repentinas acciones.

 _No os preocupéis chicos, estoy yo más confusa que vosotros._

Ryo comienza a reir a carcajadas una vez que atravesamos la calle donde está la cafetería, no sé qué le produce tanta risa pero no para de soltar escandalosas carcajadas que empiezan a molestarme al no entender el chiste, no sé porque, pero me está causando dolor de cabeza.

¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué viene al instituto si quería decirme lo de su madre? Podría habérmelo dicho en el piso, pues solo tiene que bajar, timbrar y yo le abriría, aprovecha me lo dice, me arreglo, ayudo en lo que haga falta y me libro de este chantaje.

\- No sé qué te causa tanta gracia, pero te agradecería que cerrarás en pico.

\- Las caras de esos chicos, el rubio casi me asesina, pero el cambio de cara me pareció alucinante- sigue riendo y parece que en algún momento se quedará sin aire y se ahogará. –Mira que eres putón-

Le pongo los ojos en blanco y continuo andando tironeando de él, quien parece que prefiere pararse cada dos por tres para partirse el culo de los celos de mis chicos.

\- ¿Podrías cerrar el pico? ¿O tengo que golpearte?

\- Ai… ¡es que es buenísimo!

\- No lo es. ¿Y puedes explicarme por qué carajos vienes al instituto?

Ryo da otra risotada más suave y va frenando poco a poco su histérico ataque de risa.

Por fin se calla, al menos ahora recibiré explicaciones y no tendré que preguntarme otra vez que es lo que se le ha pasado por la mente para venir a mi instituto por primera vez en su vida, sabiendo como soy yo, que pienso y esas cosas de jugar con los tíos.

\- Gracias, has sido muy amable hoy.

\- ¿Eh?- Arqueo las cejas sin entender muy bien lo que está intentando contarme.

\- Ya sabes… por ayudarme a llegar a mi casa, desvestirme y recoger mi ropa incluso sabiendo que tienes un record de asistencia a clase.

\- Oh… ya veo. De nada.

No digo nada más, _¿qué tengo que decir en estos casos?_

De todos modos no puedo usar un favor así porque hoy ha dicho que es gay en mi instituto.

\- ¿No vas a pedir un favor?

\- No. ¿Qué podría pedirte?

Después de todo no puedo hacer demasiado, me tiene pillada por los cuernos, cualquier movimiento en falso y él sabrá como pararme. No tengo demasiadas opciones.

Ryo ha sido mi rival durante mucho tiempo, quiero decir, es prácticamente imposible que gane si él conoce mis debilidades y mi forma de moverme, generalmente nadie me descubre en estas cosas, pero él capto mis movimientos y un montón de hombres saliendo de mi casa sin pararnos demasiado. Cada día diferentes, mayores, pequeños, fuertotes, delgaduchos y a veces más y menos maduros.

Ryo me conocía y sabía dónde darme para herirme, sin embargo, yo también tenía alguna idea de cómo herirlo, pero era bastante difícil porque casi nunca nos veíamos y no aceptaba mi juego de seducción jamás.

\- Um, algo como, "jamás me chantajearas con decirle a la gente que sabes lo que hago por ahí".

\- ¿Y lo aceptarías?

Se encoje de hombros divertido.

\- ¿Quién sabe?

\- Bueno, eso no es importante, ¿puedes decirme por qué te presentaste en mi instituto?

Ryo mantiene un ritmo calmado y sigue con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al frente con sus ojos brillantes y azulados, le da un aspecto maduro y sereno que rompe las imágenes de borracho que tengo de esta mañana. Bueno, ha dormido poco pero parece totalmente recuperado.

Me apostaría la mano a que su madre es quien lo despertó y por eso acudió a mí.

\- Pues, estoy agradecido, podrías haberme dejado durmiendo en la puerta y así hasta que alguien quisiera visitarme o algo, pero me subiste a casa incluso aunque no tenías ganas.

\- Bueno, tú me lo pediste- digo cuando nos acercamos a nuestro edificio. -¿Entonces a qué hora estoy?

Ruedo los ojos con cierto malestar, recordando todo aquello que hablamos y suspiro hondo.

Lo importante es acabar con esto. No el hecho de que esté agradecido hacia mi persona y que me haya salvado de problemas, no importa que Ryo me sienta como una buena persona, solo me interesa saber cuánto tiempo me dejará hecha polvo y cuanto me manipulará, por ello, cuanto antes convenza a su mamaíta más pronto me libraré de él.

\- ¿No querías planearlo todo?

\- Pásame un e-mail con todo sobre tu madre, datos que puedan ser importantes, me inventaré una historia creíble y te la pasaré antes de la cena, tengo cosas que hacer por la tarde.

\- ¿Cómo qué, pichoncito?

Me quedo mirando hacia él con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Menudo apodo ha ido a ponerme, tenía muchísimos apodos dulces y cariñosos, pero… ¿pichoncito? ¿En serio? ¿A caso es estúpido o es de la clase de novios empalagosos que te dan ganas de ahogar en un río? Agh.

\- ¿Pichoncito?- repito. –Si vuelves a llamarme así, tu "pichoncito" golpeará tu nariz tan fuerte que tu mamá tendrá la cena en urgencias.

Ryo hecho a reír bruscamente, divertido con mi amenaza.

Si yo fuera él no me reiría conociéndome, soy capaz a golpearle tan, pero tan, fuerte que a parte de un golpecito suave en la nariz, recibiría una patada en sus partes nobles. Ahí creo que se le pasaría el momento JAJA.

\- ¿Entonces cómo te apodan tus noviecitos?

\- Sucrette o Su.

\- Que aburrido.

\- Bueno…- cierro los ojos. –Me llamaron cielo en una época de mi vida.

Me paró para mirar hacia el cielo, esa época se ve tan distante que me da repulsión.

Si pudiera quedarme en el pasado, retendría el tiempo y no dejaría que avanzase nunca, me encantaría que nadie nos separase, que él no se fuera, viviríamos en una especie de mundo en el que ambos estaríamos siempre juntos, que él me daría su cariño constantemente y que me daría toda la atención que necesitaba.

Seríamos felices constantemente.

\- ¿Cielo? Vaya, no me digas que has tenido una relación seria- ríe.

Lo miró con los ojos vacíos y continuó andando.

No quiero escuchar algo como eso de alguien como él, una persona casi asexual para mí, que se resiste a mí y parece que odia las relaciones, jamás he visto a una tía subir a su piso y tampoco he visto que presuma de nada. No quiero saber nada de él y menos escuchar sus disculpas por sacar un tema tan delicado para mí.

\- A las siete y media subiré a tu piso.

\- Sucrette, ¿no vas a responder a mi provocación?

Pero nunca voy a responderte.

Incluso aunque pongas esa voz preocupado, no lo haré. Cierro la puerta en sus narices, aunque sé que él tiene las llaves y puede alcanzarme por los pasillos de nuestro edificio, subo corriendo hacia mi piso y lo siento llamarme por las escaleras. _Que os den, hombres de la Tierra. Os vais a caer._

Al menos… ahora puedo pasar una intensiva tarde con el pelirrojo.

 **De:** Sucrette

 **Para:** Castiel

" _¿Podemos vernos hoy?"_

 _…_

 **De:** Castiel

 **Para:** Sucrette

 _"Claro, ¿paso por ti?"_

 **[…]**

Me pongo sonriente en el momento que Castiel me recibe en la puerta de su casa.

Al final hemos quedado en que yo iría andando hacia su casa sin necesidad de que él viniese por mí. Me inclino hacia él para besarlo suavemente, pero se aparta de mí con cierto aire molesto. No está contento y puedo notarlo en sus ojos, la molestia se manifiesta por todo su rostro contraído.

\- Eh, ¿sucede algo?- Pregunto yo, confusa.

\- Pues tú sabrás-

\- No recuerdo lo del sábado al menos podrías contármelo, pensé que ya lo habíamos solucionado.

Castiel me deja pasar pero sigue de morros, cruzándose de brazos.

Acaricio sus hombros en un intento de que él me mire a los ojos y se derrita con la suavidad de mi amor. Castiel cederá como siempre cede a mis encantos y acabará cantando, sobre todo gracias a la culpabilidad que le proporciona el verme triste.

\- No es por eso, ¿quién era ese de hoy?

\- ¿Quién? ¿Ryo? Oh… ya. Es gay.

Los ojos de Castiel se abren un poco y se avergüenza de sus celos injustificables por una persona que no me encontraría atractivo sexual, para él claro. Porque de gay nada, creo…

\- Oh…

\- Puedes quedarte tranquilo-

Ahora sí que nos besamos.

Nuestros labios chocan y siento como mi cuerpo se estremece cuando sus, anchos y fuertes, brazos me rodean y aprieta mi trasero y mi cuerpo contra el de él. Nuestros labios encajan demasiado bien, nuestras lenguas bailan entre él. Cuando nos separamos, sonreímos un poco y nos vamos hacia el sofá.

\- Castiel… ¿podrías explicarme que pasó el sábado…?

\- No importa ya pasó…

Acaricio su fornido pecho y pongo ojitos de perrito adorable.

Sonrío al ver como suspira y se rinde hasta mis encantos. Porque parece que quiere hablarme de ello, pero antes de ello, me besa suavemente y me inclina en el sofá.

Wow… alguien quiere acción.

\- Castiel…

\- ¿No podrías esperar…?

Bueno, me parece que sí puedo esperar…

Castiel sonríe maliciosamente y se inclina más cerca de mí besando mis labios, cuello y pechos, es cariñoso al principio, pero va subiendo poco a poco la delicadeza con la que me toca, sus manos aprietan mis pechos por encima de la ropa, es increíblemente ágil, tanto con las manos como con el placer que me proporciona.

Gimo suavemente cuando tira de mi camiseta hacia arriba y muerde mis pechos. Casi me llega la camiseta hasta la boca, como si quisiera evitar que gimiese para él.

\- No eres virgen, ¿no?

Gimo y aprieto su cabeza contra mis pechos, recibiendo una suave risita que me hace sentir escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, se ríe tan varonilmente y tan grave que me pone más de lo que me pone él generalmente.

\- No lo soy, así que, por favor, fóllame rápido.

Castiel sonríe y se levanta de entre mis pechos, para sonreír con burla y de una forma bastante prepotente. Parece orgulloso de que ahora no pueda pensar en otras cosas que su cuerpo y lo que me va a hacer sentir, entonces, él me alzó del sofá, colocando sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda mientras que intentaba quitarme la camiseta que llevaba. Yo hice el mismo gesto, le quite la chaqueta mientras enrollaba mis piernas alrededor de su trasero manteniéndome sujeta en suspensión.

Tras retirar sus prendas superiores, Castiel descendió con su lengua por mi cuello hasta mis pechos y hasta mi ombligo, claramente primero me tumbó otra vez en el sofá, el sujetador comenzaba a estorbarme hasta a mí, pero él no hizo amago de quitármelo, siguió recorriéndome con su lengua recorriéndome hasta donde estaba el cierre de mis vaqueros.

Lo desabrochó para mí mientras me sonreía con picardía.

\- Castiel por dios…

\- Que si, que si… eres tan impaciente.

Cuando me quitó los vaqueros, dejándome en ropa interior, mientras nos mirábamos y nos comíamos con los ojos, queríamos continuar, seguir nuestro hermoso encuentro carnal. Dios mío, estoy deseando tener su polla caliente y apretada contra mí coño húmedo y suplicante.

\- Castiel, fóllame.

\- Encantado, nena.

Pero el Karma no me deja en paz. El timbre suena y una voz que todos conocemos muy bien suena.

\- Castiel, ¿no habíamos quedado a componer hoy?

Lysandro está aquí y yo no puedo sentirme más que pillada in-fraganti. _¡¿Por qué me odias de este modo Karma?!_

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el final. Pensé que no podría llegar a hacerlo interesante, pero creo que no me ha quedado tan mal... podría estar mejor pero...**

 **En fin, disfrútenlo, quiero que reaccionen y me den sus hermosos comentarios que son los que me inspiran a continuar, de hecho, el comentario 233 me hizo sentir increíble, quiero decir, wow. Me inspiró y me dije a mi misma, tengo que seguirlo ya, o ponerme a ello e ir adelantando algo, lo tenía flnalizado pero me pareció corto y soso.**

 **Así que... vamos a seguir con vuestros increíbles comentarios.**

* * *

 **Juego de borrachos de Cartas del anterior capítulo.**

Explicación

Por si alguien quiere saber como jugar al juego, que a mí me encanta:

 **Primer paso:** Os colocáis en un orden y vais uno y luego otro, _ejemplo:_

Alexy, Kentin, Sucrette, Rosalya, Armin, Violeta, Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysandro, Kim y Priya...

Pues cuando ya han ido todos esos personajes, volvemos al principio, Alexy, Kentin... y así sucesivamente hasta que se acaben las cartas, barajéis y vayáis otra vuelta o las que os apetezcan.

 **Segundo Paso:** Tras tener la baraja español, se sacan cartas hasta que se acaben, una vez que se acaban, se vuelve a empezar si así lo deseas, recomendable, pues es más gracioso cuando ya lleváis varias y estáis algo borrachos.

 **Tercer paso:** Jugar hasta que os canséis, pero controlaros, el alcohol es un tema que hay que tener bajo control y tener cuidado.

 **Cada carta, de la baraja española, tiene una función:**

 **Carta:** As o 1- Bebes un trago largo. (La persona que le toca bebe un trago largo)

 **Carta:** 2. Mandas dos tragos. (A quien quieras, pueden ser dos a X persona o uno a X persona y otro a Y persona)

 **Carta:** 3\. Mandas tres tragos. (Lo mismo que la anterior, a quien quieras, repartidos o sin repartir.

 **Carta:** 4\. Beben los chicos. (No más explicación, bueno, si no hay chicos, bebéis las chicas o os inventáis algo)

 **Carta:** 5\. Beben las chicas. (No necesita explicación, ¿no?)

 **Carta:** 6\. Missisipi (Mientras la persona a la que le toca esta carta dice Misissiiiiiiiipi -y prolonga ese segundo siiii- los demás tenéis que beber hasta que pare, se ría o lo que sea que le dificulte decir la palabra)

 **Carta:** 7\. Reto. [no necesita explicación, ¿no?, quien no cumpla el reto bebe y ya]

 **Carta:** SOTA o 10. Norma. (Aunque siempre preguntamos ¿norma? podéis poner cualquiera, una norma como no se puede usar el teléfono, no se puede decir la letr cosas. Cuando ya estás contento, es divertido con letras)

 **Carta:** Caballo/11:. Yo nunca. (Creo que todos hemos jugado al yo nunca alguna vez... quien lo ha hecho bebe)

 **Carta:** Rey/12. Guiño. (La persona que tiene el guiño, cada vez que guiñe el ojo a alguien, esa persona tiene que beber)

Para una borrachera con amigos en plan tranquila es bastante divertida, aun así, no os paséis con el alcohol. Y no fuméis porros, ¿ok? Parezco una madre xDDD

El guiñó y la norma se mantienen hasta que salga otra carta como el 12, o rey, o el 10 o sota, a otra persona.

También he de decir que la baraja española se puede descargar en el móvil sin necesidad de comprar o llevar las cartas.

* * *

 _ **¿Cuántos reviews me merezco está vez?**_

 _ **¿245?**_

 _ **¡Venga chicas! ¡Me haría mucha ilusión!**_

 _ **Por favor, sigamos hasta 245 o más. ¡El próximo capítulo viene con muchas sorpresas así que venga!**_


	20. Sorpresa-Sorpresa

**¡Hola, hola, hola, soy Noah!**

 **Veo que sois imposibles de saciar xD**

 **La verdad, no deberíais quejaros del tamaño. Si los subiese pequeños, estaríais acostumbradas a ellos y cuando subiera un largo lo agradeceríais, tenéis que pensar un poquito en mí también, ¿eh?**

 **En fin, no os lo toméis a mal, yo tampoco me tomo a mal eso de que queráis capítulos largos, ¡pero por favor, menos quejas que soy una persona de negocios! (Negocios con la cama)**

 **En fin. ¡El puto tráiler del episodio 30 ha salido!**

 **Jodeos.**

 **Va, jodeos no, pero mis teorías son acertadas, Laeti nos iba a ayudar. ¡Yo no entiendo porque os cae mal! ¿Qué ha tonteado con los chicos? Si, lo sé, pero desde que la conozco ya me lo estaba esperando, pero sé que las amigas son amigas en todo momento y que ella no traicionaría a Sucrette.** _Ahora, es cuando hablo antes de tiempo y al final el resumen es engañoso._ **En fin, ¡estoy deseando que salga el episodio! ¡Rezad para que salga pronto conmigo que yo ya no puedo esperar!**

 **Desde que juego Eldarya es más fácil saber cuándo sacarán más o menos el tráiler (más o menos unos días después del episodio sacado de Eldarya).**

 **Bueno, ahora sí. Disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Los personajes de **AnticLove** , son de sus creadores tan buenos. Créditos reservados a ellos y usados con ánimo de lucro.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **Sorpresa-Sorpresa**

 **[ _No puedo creer que nuestro pasado esté junto ahora_ ]**

Golpee a Castiel en el pecho con un poco de brusquedad para apartarlo de mí.

Se separó a regañadientes y miró hacia la puerta como esperando a que se fuese de allí, como si Lysandro fuese a obedecerle incluso sin verlo y conocer la situación de dentro, bueno, _debimos poner un calcetín en el pomo…_

Entreabro los labios y suspiro hacia él.

\- Tengo que irme, no puede vernos.

\- ¿Qué?- masculló.

\- Bueno, yo… me gustas… pero no puedo… tengo pánico-

Me mira confuso y yo me estremezco con esa mirada seria y profunda, no parece demasiado feliz con mi respuesta pero parece que tampoco lo entiende.

\- ¿A qué?- su voz se vuelve más hostil, otra vez.

\- Yo… prefiero mantenerlo en secreto antes de saber a dónde va esta relación…

Se separa de mí y se cruza de brazos molesto. Ya está de pie y caminando de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido, me parece que debo callarme con el impredecible de Castiel.

\- Castiel-

Me levanto mientras recojo mi ropa del suelo.

Ni siquiera me mira, se frota el cabello con molestia, creo que está pensando lo peor de mí en estos momentos por el hecho de que lo estoy rechazando. Bueno, no exactamente a él, sino a la publicación de nuestra relación carnal o seria, aun no tengo muy claro que somos nosotros dos pues no hemos aclarado nada.

\- No tienes que enfadarte- lo abrazo por los hombros mientras el timbre suena y Lysandro habla por detrás. –Yo solo quiero esperar… ya sabes… es mejor que solo seamos tú y yo.

\- ¿Te avergüenzas o algo así? ¿O es por el delegado?

\- Um… por supuesto que no es por él, es porque las relaciones nunca se me han dado bien y no quiero fastidiarla.

Castiel suspira y me mira fijamente a los ojos, se ha girado para verme y chocamos con intensidad con nuestras respiraciones y nuestro roce.

\- ¿Por qué fastidiarla?

\- Podemos decir que yo también tuve una Debrah pero en versión tío…

Él no dice nada, solo me observa y asiente, posando sus labios sobre los míos con bastante fragilidad, con cuidado como si tuviese miedo de que, en cualquier momento, me rompiese en pedazos y no pudiese recuperarme jamás.

Era casi tan increíble que me hizo estremecer.

\- Ahora tengo que salir de aquí y tu componer una canción o lo que sea, nos hablamos.

\- ¿Y por dónde vas a salir?

\- Um… ventana-

Él negó con la cabeza y me dejó salir de entre sus protectores y fuertes brazos, puedo deducir que a regañadientes, pero es lo normal, después de todo debía sentir que me avergonzaba o algo de él.

Aunque no es por eso que estoy huyendo.

Todos sabemos que las relaciones a varias bandas nunca salen bien a menos que sea una relación abierta, pero yo eso no lo considero una relación abierta, sino algo como… no sé, ir de flor en flor y repetir de la misma miel sin arriesgarse a reservarla como tuya porque hay infinidad de flores y esa se marchitará con el tiempo.

Yo lo llamo ser inteligente, no estúpida.

\- Castiel, resérvame una tarde y te juro que te haré pasar la mejor de tu vida.

El pelirrojo me mira, parece que mi comentario le sienta bastante bien, quiero decir, está sonriendo con picardía, como siempre, y ya no está poniendo esos morros de mal humor y niño pequeño que no consigue lo que quiere.

Nos besamos por última vez, mientras Lysandro sigue golpeando la puerta.

\- ¿Castiel?

Castiel se separa de mí y rueda los ojos con pesadez.

\- Ya voy, Lysandro, ya voy-

\- De acuerdo, siento importunar.

Castiel me mira y me señala la puerta del fondo, intuyo que es para que salga por ahí ya que es la parte trasera, tengo suerte de que Demonio está dormido allí en su saquito y que ya está acostumbrado a mí, así nos ahorramos ladridos y sospechas del victoriano.

Camino hacia el cuarto de baño con rapidez, subiendo los tres escalones que hay para ir al "segundo piso", si se le puede llamar así.

La casa de Castiel es pequeña pero acogedora, tiene un jardín para su perro, con césped bueno y alguna que otra flor que, supongo, que su madre ha plantado y revisa cuando viene de visita, imagino que las cuidará ella, ¿acaso os imagináis a Castiel regando las plantitas de su madre? Yo no. En fin, cuando sigues el caminito hasta el porche, pequeño, puedes ver que, al abrir la puerta, hay un recibidor que ya conecta con la sala y una cocina con barra americana, sigues caminando y puedes ver que en la cocina hay un mini-comedor, una mesa medianamente grande con seis sillas. Si sigues el pasillito te lleva a las escaleras, donde tras subir esos tres escalones ves dos puertas a la derecha y dos a la izquierda, puedo suponer que son habitaciones y la del fondo del pasillo, el baño. Aunque eso, estoy a punto de averiguarlo.

Cuando abro la puerta del baño, la cierro de golpe pero con suavidad, y siento como Castiel abre la puerta de su dormitorio, eso me indica que por fin ha entrado Lysandro, lo que me da un tiempo límite, por si le da al de ojos bicolores por ir al baño, para salir de aquí.

Consigo abrir la ventana, de corredera hacia el lado izquierdo y salgo con un poco de facilidad, para mí esto es sencillo y puedo hacer lo que me propongo, salir de su casa a toda pastilla. Corro hacia la puerta y salgo con la mayor rapidez.

 _Gracias a dios que no he traído un puto bolso…_

 **[…]**

 **Para:** Ryo Shou

 **De:** Sucrette Darcy

 **Asunto:** Pareja.

 _Querido Ryo, aquí tienes el estúpido guion que vamos a seguir, cualquier cambio, notifícalo en menos de cinco minutos._

 **1.** Nos conocimos en los rellanos del edificio cuando íbamos a buscar las cartas en los buzones.

 **2.** Resulta que teníamos amigos en común y que coincidimos varias veces en salidas.

 **3.** Empezamos a venir juntos al edificio.

 **4.** Me enamoré de ti cuando me regalaste mi libro favorito en mi cumpleaños.

 **5.** Tú te enamoraste de mí poco a poco, pero te costó bastante confesarte a mí, casi tanto que tuve que comenzar yo.

 **6.** Solemos quedar todos los domingos por la mañana para desayunar.

 **7.** Soy una persona cariñosa, pero no me gustan los motes, así que me llamarás Sucrette.

 **8.** La fecha la dejo a tu decisión.

 _Cualquier queja notifícala con mi abogado, que te den._

 _Besos, nos vemos._

Me di una ducha, bastante rápida, pero al mismo tiempo, estuve atareada con mi cabello.

Siempre es importante para mí tener mi pelo bien lavado, peinado y todo. El agua discurría por mi cuerpo mientras las letras de canciones estúpidas salían de mis labios. No suelo cantar, es más, no me gusta cantar debajo del agua, siempre parece que cantas mejor de lo que lo haces y para mí es vergonzoso.

Una vez, cuando salía de la ducha por fin, me seque. Tenía bastante tiempo y había borrado las marcas de las manos de Castiel de mi cuerpo, puedo asegurar que estaba bastante necesitada de su rápida follada, quiero decir, ¡quiero follarme a Castiel! Creo que no necesito decirlo, ¿o sí?

Recorrí el pasillo envuelta en la toalla y fui interceptada por mi abuela.

\- ¿Cuándo se supone que vamos a pasar tiempo juntas?

\- Mañana, te juro que mañana iré a donde quieras.

No sé porque, pero creo que esto va a costarme caro y no me está pareciendo bien la sensación que se ha apoderado de mi estómago.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Bien, a donde yo quiera.

La mueca de maldad que hace confirma mis sospechas sobre el presentimiento, no me gusta esto.

\- Sí- digo, ya no estoy muy segura.

\- Júramelo.

\- Lo juro.

Ella sonríe.

\- Genial, mientras tanto, he quedado con unos clientes de la empresa de aquí, así que, si llegas antes, no dejes las llaves en la puerta.

\- Bien.

Ambas nos miramos fijamente.

Espero no ser como ella de mayor, no es que esté en contra de la forma de ser de mi abuela. Es fuerte, autoritaria, serena y tiene las cosas claras, es una mujer independiente y, aunque es algo conservadora, sabe cómo soy, manipula y consigue ganar siempre sus objetivos.

Y bueno, es mi retorcida abuela y la quiero muchísimo.

\- Por cierto- mi abuela me mira fijamente a los ojos. –Si vuelves a sufrir otro ataque de ansiedad con alucinaciones, llamaré a tu doctor.

Entra en su cuarto dejándome plantada casi al lado de mi puerta.

No estoy contenta con su respuesta, quiero decir, ella no debería meterse donde no la llaman, solo he tenido un mal día, no sé porque, todos tenemos malos días y a veces nos agobiamos sin entender porque lo hacemos, ¡es completamente normal!

Sus amenazas no vienen a nada.

Ignoro el tema y entro a la habitación, con suerte se irá dentro de unos días, espero que esos días lleguen pronto, me gusta mi intimidad.

Nada más abrir la puerta, me dirijo a mi portátil, claro que primero cierro la puerta para impedir que la curiosa de mi abuela venga a revisarme. Además no me gusta cambiarme con la puerta abierta, haya o no haya alguien, manías mías.

Reviso mi correo, y veo que Ryo ha contestado.

 **Para:** Sucrette Darcy

 **De:** Ryo Shou.

 **Asunto:** Parejas aburridas.

 _Bien, estoy de acuerdo, son buenas bases, tu abogado se ha ido a fumar, quizás deberías contratar a otro más atento._

 **1.** Me enamoré de ti en la biblioteca cuando estabas estudiando, parecías totalmente concentrada y estabas haciendo muecas adorables con la boca.

 **2.** Tú me dijiste que te gustaba tartamudeando (No se admiten cambios, sorry).

 **3.** Al principio pensaba que eras una niña, pero luego no pude evitar fijar mis ojos en ti al darme cuenta de que eras inteligente, guapa y divertida. (Estamos fingiendo, guapa no eres :P)

 **4.** Empezamos a quedar a solas en mayo del año pasado y comenzamos a salir en julio y hasta ahora.

 **5.** Mi madre es bastante religiosa, nada de temas de sexo.

 **6.** Mi madre se llama Monique y tiene 40 años y mi padre se llama Henry, están divorciados y se llevan como el culo, así que, no lo mencionaremos mucho.

 **7.** No puedes hablar de tus ideales ateos, se sentirá ofendida.

 **8.** Finge que soy la única persona en el mundo que te entiende, por la que lucharías día tras día, tú único amor verdadero.

 **9.** Puedes llamarme cariño o algo así.

 _No hay cambios, te vas a joder y me la vas a comer._

 _Besos, nos vemos luego._

Cerré el portátil.

Datos sencillos y básicos, en cierto sentido, tratar con Ryo es fácil, es maduro, pícaro y me sigue las bromas bastante bien, sus puñales no son tan hirientes y sabe cuándo tiene que parar.

Eso es bueno.

Me deshago de esos pensamientos, Ryo tampoco debe ocupar mi mente. Después de todo, tengo que arreglarme y memorizar un papel cariñoso y amoroso, mentalizarme de que esta actuación me dará algo como… sexo o un beneficio, cualquier tipo de favor que pueda manipularme, para que pueda hacer algo, también debería mentalizarme de que esto me va a salvar el culo.

 **[…]**

Ya estoy lista.

Me he arreglado bastante, creo que le he dado demasiadas vueltas. Esto me recuerda un montón a las citas con Viktor. Los nervios para encontrar la ropa perfecta para esta ocasión.

 **Flashback**.

 _El cielo estaba despejado, de un azul increíblemente cálido y brillante. Estaba hermoso, tan hermoso como él, vale, quizás estaba siendo demasiado cursi y me estaba dejando la piel para demostrarle que él era lo más importante para mí. Que sin él yo no era nadie, después de todo, la única persona que me había salvado de todas las tinieblas era él._

\- _Deberías relajarte, hasta me estoy estresando yo- dijo Leia, con su voz cansada._

\- _¡No! ¡Es que no hay una puta pieza de ropa que me siente bien!_

\- _¡Todo te sienta bien!- animo Laeti._

\- _Eso, Sucrette.- Leia sin embargo parecía que quería que me callase y punto._

\- _¡No!- chille. –Voy a encerrarme aquí y no saldré nunca porque nunca estaré perfecta._

 _Soy la reina del dramatismo._

 _Leia y Laeti respiraron hondo, después de todo yo siempre hacía esta clase de dramas cuando se trataba de las dos horas antes de la cita con Viktor, nada era suficiente, quería estar perfecta, sentía que se merecía cada minuto del esfuerzo que yo ponía para salir bien y no avergonzarle delante de las cámaras._

 _Quiero decir, lo último que puedes hacer es arreglarte para alguien, deberías arreglarte para ti misma y para estar a gusto contigo misma, con tu estilo y con toda tú deslumbrando por ser perfecta y a tu manera, sin embargo, pensar que Viktor sonreiría y me diría que estoy hermosa… eso para mí no tenía comparación, ni pizca con el hecho de decirme a mí misma un cumplido._

 _Dependía de él._

\- _Sucrette, ¿qué te parece el vestido blanco?- preguntó Laeti._

\- _¡Es demasiado formal!_

\- _Yo me pondría algo entre ambos, ya que no sabes a donde vais- Leia intervino._

\- _¿Y si al final me lleva a un sitio formal?_

\- _¿Tú crees?- preguntó con tono inquisitivo Laeti._

 _Era cierto._

 _Viktor me llevaba a sitios elegantes y hermosos, pero generalmente nos adaptábamos a citas normales, citas donde a veces los paparazis nos sacaban fotos como atracciones de circo y otras en las que podíamos rondar solos por aquí, normalmente nos gustaban más las segundas, porque claro, estábamos completamente a nuestro aire, besándonos y no teniendo que escapar o algo, con suerte pocos fotógrafos nos sacaron fotos y podíamos ingeniárnoslas para que esas fotos desaparecieran._

 _Yo no necesitaba publicidad y menos prensa._

\- _¿Y esto?_

 _Mis ojos se iluminaron, era perfecto… al menos por el momento._

 _Una hora y media más tarde, había rechazado más de cuarenta y cinco conjuntos, no exagero, soy bastante horrible con estas cosas, suelo molestarme si no sale como yo quiero y si no me veo en la cita con eses modelitos me pongo más nerviosa de lo normal y dejo todo por los suelos, lloro un poco y vuelvo a mirar por todo el armario a ver si hay algo que me convenza._

 _Desesperada, cojo el conjunto cuarenta y seis. ¿Qué puedo hacer más? Prácticamente es el último que tengo así, bonito y elegante. Me lo coloco y me estreso porque no me veo con ello, ya no tengo más opciones, he probado todo lo posible y Leia se ha quedado dormida._

 _Laeti comenzó a ignorarme en el conjunto veintidós, porque no le hacía caso, después se convirtió en un tío cuando vas de comprar con él y siempre dice, "sí, sí, guapísima" de todos los conjuntos, y cuando le das a escoger responde "con todos estabas linda"._

 _Eso no es objetivo. Gracias._

 _El timbre de la puerta suena, ignorando la hora, me dirijo hacia la puerta, donde, tras abrir, Viktor me espera con una enorme sonrisa._

\- _Hola-_

 _Me siento a morir, quiero que la tierra me trague. ¡No estoy lista!_

\- _Hola-_

 _Mi tono de voz baja relativamente, me siento inútil, quiero decir, esto es horrible, ahora pensará que soy una hortera, o peor, pensará que no me tomo en serio nuestras citas, me considerará mala conjuntando o quien sabe que se le pasará por la mente._

 _Lo único que importa es que soy un desastre._

\- _Wow… ¡estás preciosa!_

 _Rodea mi cintura y me besa en los labios._

\- _Estás más guapa que ayer, pero menos que mañana-_

 _Mi sonrisa se extiende a lo largo de mi cara y volvemos a besarnos. Creo que me gusta exagerar si con esto Viktor me besa tan dulcemente y me dice lo guapa que estoy, esté o no esté guapa._

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Esos recuerdos me invaden como flechas, es casi imposible olvidarse de Viktor, quiero decir, cada vez que abro los ojos y alzo la mirada, puedo recordar el sabor de sus labios, el modo en el que me tocaba y la delicadeza con la que me hablaba.

Pero pensar en ese capullo mentiroso no me lleva a nada, quedarme con los buenos momentos solo es lo que él quiere, quiere que confíe y que me rompa de nuevo, o por su culpa o por la mía, y yo no pienso permitir eso.

Antes de salir por la puerta y me miro en el espejo.

Uso una leve capa de maquillaje que me haga parecer un poquito más madura y más mayor de lo que soy, aunque Ryo no es tan mayor, también mi cabello está atado en una cola de caballo alta que me he hecho para poder ayudar a cocinar a Ryo o empezar yo a hacer un plato como si todo fuera mío, con suerte cuela y todo.

Creo que estoy perfecta, así que, me decido, subo al piso de Ryo, donde empezará el trato, los escalones se me hacen bastante corto, y eso que vive en el último piso y son una tira de escalones, pero parece que, cuanto menos quieres que llegue algo más pronto llega, y sin embargo si lo deseas fervientemente llega más tarde, al menos eso es lo que me pasa a mí.

Por eso odio el mundo.

 **[…]**

\- Llegas antes de tiempo.

\- Lo sé, pensé que podría ayudarte a cocinar, eso nos hará parecer una pareja, ¿no crees?

Ryo me mira de arriba abajo, como incrédulo por lo que acabo de decir, pero sabe que tengo razón por eso parece reconsiderar la opción de dejar el teléfono y no pedir comida de restaurante, que tardaría y se enfriaría antes de que su madre y él llegasen.

\- ¿Y qué comeríamos?

\- ¿Cuál es el plato favorito de tu madre?

\- Yo que sé… ¿lasaña?

\- Ese es el tuyo, Garfield-

Él ríe divertido por el apodo y yo simplemente ruedo los ojos por lo ingenioso y pillo que puede llegar a ser para conseguir lo que se propone.

\- Bueno, ¿qué más da? ¡Mi madre come de todo! ¡Además no nos da tiempo a hacer algo bueno ahora!

Me froto la barbilla, hay un montón de platos que puedo hacer ahora en unos minutos.

Puedo hacer una sopa de pollo rica y bastante buena, ensalada, con patatas fritas y algunos filetes de algo, quizás pueda hacer algo que tenga en la nevera, puedo colocar algunos pinchitos para que su madre se lleve una buena impresión y… puedo hacer pastas a tutiplén, la lasaña tardaría un poco más y no me gustaría hacerla esperar.

\- Puedo encargarme yo mientras tú vas a buscarla.

\- ¿A buscarla?- me mira confuso. –No voy a ir a buscarla.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Se coge un taxi.

\- Eres un hijo de pena.

Él sonríe y se acerca a mí con una sonrisilla picara, parece querer intimidarme, pero en vez de hacerlo me hace reir graciosamente por lo tonto que puede llegar a ser.

\- Eres un idiota-

\- Me lo dicen a menudo, señorita wifi.

Ruedo los ojos por su comentario sutil y de vacile, ya que yo me meto con él, él no puede esperar para devolvérmelas y hacérmelas pasar mal.

\- Entonces que te apetece.

\- Hoy me apetece algo como… pasta a la boloñesa.

\- ¿Al menos tienes la carne?

\- Sí, creo que sí.

\- Entonces es mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra.

Ryo sonríe, creo que esto puede llegar a ser interesante.

 **[…]**

La carne ya está en la olla y estoy constantemente removiéndolo para que no se queme, Ryo me observa con una carita de pena, aparte de haberse cortado los dedos intentando cortar la cebolla y los ajos, y descubrir que no vale para cocinar, tiene cara de que quiere probar la comida que estoy haciendo.

\- Puedes probar un espagueti a ver si está cocido.

\- Pero yo quería boloñesa…

\- Aún no está- le digo, y me siento una madre. -Prueba lo que yo te digo ya.

Hace una mueca extraña y se dirige a probar uno.

Coge el tenedor y lo introduce en el agua para sacar unos cuantos, los mete en la boca a pesar de que yo le he dicho que solo coja uno y sonríe hacia mí.

\- Um, creo que sí- me mira. -¿Quieres que los escurra?

Niego con la cabeza asustada de que se queme o algo, estoy temiéndome lo peor.

Es capaz a tirarlos por el suelo por el quemazón en su mano, que yo me altere, intentar arreglarlo, resbalar, darse un golpe contra la cómoda y joderse del todo su cerebro con pocas neuronas.

\- Vas a tener que remover esto mientras yo lo hago.

\- ¿A caso piensas que voy a joderlo? ¡Solo es escurrir!

\- Coge y remueve, tiene que ser constante, no puede pegarse.

Se enfurruña e hincha sus mejillas, pero hace lo que le digo. Al menos está removiendo bien la carne de la boloñesa y parece que no hay riesgo de que se queme o estropee...

Giro mi cabeza y me centro en escurrir aquellos espaguetis, cuando el agua caliente se va por el desagüe puedo sonreír tranquila al darme cuenta de que ya casi tenemos la comida hecha, ahora quizás debería preparar algo especial para la mesa, como algo para picar, unas servilletas bonitas… no sé… algo.

\- Esto ya está- digo, acercándome a Ryo y cogiendo una cuchara, para coger la carne y soplarle.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eres horrib…!

Estampo la cuchara en sus labios y le obligo a comer de la boloñesa.

\- ¿Está listo?

\- Sí… cocinas muy bien.

\- Gracias, tú eres peor que un crío.

Ryo rueda los ojos y me observa apagarle el fuego a los espaguetis.

El silencio nos inunda pero no es un silencio horroroso es más bien, calmado y tranquilo, nos sienta bien. El hecho de que no necesitemos comunicarnos cada cinco minutos es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Eran horas de que alguien pudiese ser fácil de tratar.

\- ¿Entonces… pongo la mesa?

\- Si quieres la pongo yo- digo a su ofrecimiento. –Estaba pensando si preparar algún tentempié.

Ryo me mira con esos ojos profundos muy abiertos, parece que no se cree lo que acabo de decir. He de reconocer que a veces me paso de perfeccionista, pero a riesgo de quedar bien con mi "suegra", todo.

Yo también adoro las apariencias, como mis padres.

\- Eres una perfeccionista, olvídate de eso. Le encantarás.

\- No estoy tan segura de eso.

\- ¡Oh tranquila! Además, parecemos pareja ya, ¡estás preocupada por no gustarle a mi madre!- estalla en carcajadas.

 _Sí. Estoy preocupada._

Porque yo siempre gusto a la gente o les manipulo para que crean que les gusto, además también hago cosas como ser increíblemente perfecta y que a todos les guste mi imagen. Además si no lo bordo tengo miedo de saber qué harás y que medidas tendré que tomar yo para hacerte callar como nunca.

\- No tiene gracia.

\- Si la tiene- Ryo me muestra su sonrisa más amplia. –Porque no charlamos mientras tanto en el sofá, mi madre tiene llaves, entrará sola.

Niego con la cabeza, ni yo con mi abuela he sido tan descuidada, si no la voy a buscar me come con patatas y yo sería la carne directamente, esa mujer sabe perfectamente que debemos dar una imagen y que yo debo estar en sus ideales de nieta perfecta.

Después de todo, vive de manipular y hacerles ver que somos perfectos siempre y si no, siempre queda el dinero como último recurso.

De todos modos, asiento, me dejo llevar por la mano de Ryo que sujeta la mía y me dirige a su salón, donde nos dejamos caer en el sofá. No tarda en colocarse mirando hacia mí y nuestros ojos chocan de frente, me siento un poco extraña, nunca he pasado tanto tiempo a solas con Ryo.

\- ¿Y bien?- me pregunta.

\- Y bien… ¿qué?- le pregunto de vuelta.

\- Es obvio, quiero saber cosas de mi novia.

No soy estúpida.

Este quiere sacarme información para luego poder usarla contra mí, y no voy a picar en eso, después de todo estoy aquí por una amenaza y no me parece nada bien que haya ganado el asalto, creo que este rencor se quedará aquí. Siempre.

\- No voy a decirte nada que lo utilices contra mí.

\- ¿Ah no?- pregunto con molestia y desconfianza.

No me fío de él para nada después de su jugarreta.

\- Entonces… ¿por qué no hacemos una cosa?

\- Tú una pregunta y yo una respuesta, luego yo una pregunta y tú una respuesta.

Bueno es interesante, de todas formas siempre puedo mentirle, además de que eso se me da de miedo y colaría perfectamente. Soy una descarada.

\- Entonces déjame empezar.

\- Bueno, adelante.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu exnovia?-

Ryo abre los ojos muy ampliamente, parece como bastante confundido, incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Tú sabes, hoy hablaste en sueños de una tal "Ylar".

Ryo resopla hondo.

Parece reacio a hablar del tema, es como si mi inconsciencia hubiese tocado una herida profunda y que él parece no querer decirme. Creo que he empezado fuerte y que él va a querer parar pronto.

Mejor para mí.

\- Skylar Hale.

¿Sabéis esas películas en las que cuando alguien dice algo y el protagonista sabe lo que es y oye las burradas que sueltan uno escupe agua a la cara de otro?

Esa sería yo ahora.

Si tuviese algo en la boca, me conformaré con escupirle saliva… bueno, no. Pero me entendéis.

Skylar Hale es la actual novia de Viktor la modelo esta que se cree mejor que yo, no solo eso, ¿es su exnovia o es su fantasia sexual? Creo que es lo segundo, después de todo, no he oído nada acerca de que viviese aquí, por cerca.

\- ¿Skylar?

\- Sí, fue mi exnovia.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

\- Esas son muchas preguntas. ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida?

\- Eso es obvio, ¡es la novia de mi exnovio!

Ambos nos miramos con los ojos abiertos.

Hemos descubierto una nueva maravilla para el mundo, como si esto fuese el destino, creo que ambos lo pensamos, pensamos en hablar sobre esto y contarnos, al menos, las partes más destacadas de la historia.

Ryo y yo abrimos la boca al mismo tiempo, para hablar, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

\- ¡Hijo! ¡Al menos podías ayudarme con las maletas!

Creo que está noche no podremos tratar el tema.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el final.  
**

 **Creo que estás sorpresas no os las esperabais, como que aparte de los traumas tiene ansiedad (las alucinaciones son síntomas de la ansiedad) y lo del final tampoco, ¿verdad? _Yo tampoco me las esperaría si fuera una lectora, creo que eso es lo interesante, ¿o no?_** Y ahora es cuando si que os lo esperabais y quedo mal.

 **Al parecer nuevos personajes aparecerán y tendrán oportunidades nuevas que nos rebelarán más secretos del pasado oscuro de Sucrette, quien sabe que pasará entre estos dos personajes, ¿quizás se unan?** **Quizás sea una buena opción para ella como un próximo romance.**

 **De todas formas, en el próximo episodio, llegará la futura cita esperada de Sucrette, una cita con uno de los chicos y los hechos desenvueltos de la cena con la madre de Ryo.  
**

 **¿Quién será el afortunado? ¿Qué pasará?**

 ** ¡Dejad vuestros votos sobre el próximo chico que saldrá con Sucrette!**

 **Vuestra opinión**

 _O vuestras sugerencias o mismo, lo que os ha parecido el capítulo._

* * *

 _¿Cuántos reviews me merezco?_

 _¿Por qué no 255 o 260?_

Venga, ánimo.

Más reviews, más Noah subiendo y más sorpresas.

Muchas gracias por leerme, os amo.


	21. Café Solo

**¡Hola, hola, hola, soy Noah!**

 **Bien, he visto que algunas de vosotras me habéis puesto que cuál es mi opinión del episodio 30, bien, tengo una cuenta en tumblr. Si buscáis:**

 **\- adrypineapple tumblr. Aparezco.**

 **\- escritora fangirl adrypineapple**

 **\- adrypineapple. tumblr. com**

 **Tras juntar la dirección de la tercera raya, pues ya me encontráis fijo. Allí he contestado al post así que, quien quiera leerlo que lo busque. Dicho esto, procedemos a hablar de mi tardanza.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, no me odiéis mucho, pero estaba un poco ocupada, acabo las clases el viernes 13 y estoy llena de exámenes, aunque solo me quedan 2 por hacer, me siento agobiada igual, porque aun no sé las notas de las que tengo pendientes del curso pasado (tuve problemas con la profesora de biología, no comentemos).**

 **En fin, que espero que me disculpéis y aquí os dejo el capítulo. Os amo.**

 **PD: ¡QUE SAQUEN YA EL EPISODIO 31! (Aunque no lo parezca, esperaré pacientemente sin quejarme y comprenderé a Chino)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Los personajes de **AnticLove** , son de sus creadores tan buenos. Créditos reservados a ellos y usados con ánimo de lucro.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **Café solo**

 **[Vendetta]**

La madre de Ryo resultó ser una persona bastante amigable.

A pesar de haber entrado tan escandalosamente como si fuese su casa, que creo que no le pagaba ni un duro del piso en el que vivía Ryo, era agradable y reconocía mis dotes culinarias, felicitándome un innumerable número de veces. Os aseguro que no podría contarlas aunque quisiera ya que se pasó la noche felicitándome.

Ahora seguíamos en el comedor, tomando un café con ella, quien parecía ser una mujer más enérgica y no demostraba ningún tipo de cansancio. Ryo y yo, quienes estábamos sentados muy pegaditos, hicimos nuestro show de parejas.

\- Entonces… ¿cómo os conocisteis?

\- ¿Conocernos?- Tiro de mis labios a una sonrisa bastante adorable y tímida. –Vivimos en el mismo edificio, como conocernos, conocernos en el rellano, cuando íbamos a coger las cartas.

\- Sí, pero nos presentaron en una fiesta, tenemos amigos en común.

Me mira con muchísima dulzura, como si yo fuese realmente su amor verdadero, la única persona que lo hacía ponerse de esa forma tan enfermizamente cursi y asquerosa que jamás querría volver a experimentar en lo que me queda de vida.

La madre de Ryo pareció destensarse un poquito más y sonrió con bastante alegría, parecía feliz de vernos tan "acaramelados" como si fuese un alivio para ella el hecho de que Ryo tuviese una novia.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

\- Empezamos a quedar solos en mayo del año pasado, y por ahí por julio, decidimos formalizar.

\- Lo que viene siendo bastante tiempo- Ryo me acaricia la nariz con gracia. –Creo que va a ser hora de que cortemos, ya es demasiado.

\- Eso te lo digo yo constantemente.

Monique sonrió y se hecho a reir con ferocidad, quizás nuestras discusiones, de bobos "enamorados", le producían risa de lo cursis y estúpidas que eran.

\- Estoy tan feliz- pronunció su madre.

Y yo la observe fijamente. Toda mi atención estaba en ella.

Su risa era un poco contagiosa, pero me resistí a reírme para comprender porque su madre estaba tan feliz. Yo no recordaba a mi madre feliz cuando comencé a salir con Viktor, sino que, cada vez que intentaba hablar sobre mi relación, ella me cortaba con cara de pocos amigos y decía que no podía vernos a ambos porque tenía que trabajar.

Mi madre jamás se alegró por esa clase de cosas, y jamás me confirmó que era feliz si yo era feliz, por eso me preguntaba qué era lo que a Monique se le estaba pasando por la cabeza para ponerse de ese modo tan desternillantemente feliz.

\- ¿Mamá? Creo que estás asustando a mi novia con tanta risa y sin explicación.

\- Oh, lo siento cielo- ella sonríe hacia mí como si me adorase. –Es que, jamás pensé que está relación fuera real.

Me tensé al oir esas palabras.

¿Parecíamos reales? ¿Una pareja de verdad? ¿Nosotros? ¿Realmente actuábamos tan bien? Podría asegurar que estaba algo sorprendida, Ryo y yo no teníamos nada más que unos piques, a veces era incapaz de sentir la atracción sexual o algo como eso que suele permanecer al acecho cuando hay química. Pero en nuestro caso… en nuestro caso no lo veía la mayoría de las veces, por no decir nunca.

\- Es que desde que Skylar y tú lo dejasteis… pensé, te juró que pensé que jamás volverías a ser feliz…- sonríe de forma vivaz. –Pero mírate. Tienes una novia estupenda y eres feliz con ella. No sabes lo que te lo agradezco, Sucrette. Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo.

 **[…]**

\- Mamá, creo que acompañaré a Sucrette hasta abajo, mañana tiene clase.

\- Si hijo, vuelve cuando quieras, así yo me voy a dormir que estoy agotada-

Se acerca a mí y me planta un besazo en las mejillas, en cada una de ellas, y luego me abrazó con muchísima dulzura. Casi me derrito. Sentir el calor de una madre… ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que ella no me abrazaba? Más de diez años… Tanta calidez me atosigaba y me producía un frenesí de emociones contradictorias.

Fingí que me sentía increíblemente bien, pero realmente no estaba tan feliz como quería demostrar. Que una extraña, con la que no tenía una relación y menos aprovechable, me abrazase no podía hacerme sentir feliz de sus toques o sus acercamientos. No me servían para nada y me hacían pensar en el pasado.

\- Duerme bien, ¡gracias de nuevo linda!

\- Gracias a ti, Monique-

Cerramos la puerta luego de que nos despedimos y Ryo y yo nos miramos con un alivio que, salía más rápido de lo que os podíais imaginar, era como si por fin pudiésemos ser nosotros mismos mientras respirábamos tranquilos.

\- Bueno, ¿te hace un café?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si quieres tomar un café conmigo.

Ryo me miró sorprendido.

No era para tanto solo quería retomar nuestra charla antes de que su madre entrará en nuestro cálido espacio de sinceridad, ¿es malo querer conocer a tu novio? No, pues eso, que se aplique el cuento.

\- Pero… ¿tú no decías que tenías que madrugar?

\- Y tengo que madrugar. No como otros…- le golpee suavemente el hombro. –Pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción por hoy.

Ryo asintió sin darme mucho más bombo.

Bajamos los escalones a paso calmado mientras nos manteníamos uno a la par del otro, mi cabello atado bailoteaba con cada paso que daba, de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro acariciándome la nuca con mucha suavidad. El silencio se estaba volviendo sepulcral, cada uno estaba metido de lleno en sus pensamientos y podía deducir que Ryo pensaba en Skylar y su nuevo novio casi tanto como yo…

Aunque claro, yo no estaba enamorada de Viktor, estaba enfurecida con Viktor, lo odiaba, lo odiaba más que nada en el mundo, más que los lunes, más que el machismo, más que las muertes, más que la discriminación racial y mucho más que la cebolla. No quería verlo de nuevo si no era para vengarme de él, y por ello, debía seguir avanzando con calma y contar los pocos días que pasaban para el evento de la familia Hale…

 _Oye… Creo que acabo de tener una buena idea._

Una sonrisa diabólica se posó en mi rostro, por fin algo me sale bien estos días.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes así?

\- Oh, no te preocupes, podemos charlarlo luego, de momento… ¿Sigues enamorado de la modelito?

Ryo me miró y rodó los ojos.

Parecía que el tema no le gustaba mucho, bien, podía comprenderlo a la perfección, pero también debía saber que jamás iba a sentirse tan entendido con alguien como se sentiría conmigo. Ambos teníamos un cierto pasado en común.

\- Skylar es pasado.

\- Viktor aún sigue siendo mi presente.

\- ¿Tú estás enamorada de él entonces, no?

\- Sí, tan enamorada que pienso en destruirle. ¡Por ello sonreía antes! ¡Tú eres mi pasaporte!

Ryo abrió mucho los ojos. _No creo que haya entendido mi mensaje de vendetta._

Supongo que no es muy normal que alguien te diga que eres su pasaporte luego de soltar que quiere destruir a alguien, si esto fuera una película de superhéroes yo sería el villano y él sería el resentido que acaba cediendo para vengarse de quienes le hicieron muchísimo daño. Cosa normal, pues, el mundo, es una auténtica mierda.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ven al baile de los Hale conmigo-

Ryo me miró confuso y abrió la puerta para mí, todo un caballero, _cuando quiere y le conviene_.

Supongo que eso le dejaba un momento para poner una cara de confusión sin que lo viese sin alterar su aspecto cool, normal.

\- ¿Qué baile? ¿Perdón?

\- Tú puedes mentirme todo lo que quieras sobre tus sentimientos, estoy segura de que no es tan sencillo dejar ir a Skylar, después de todo, tu madre me lo ha dejado muy claro en la cena y a cada minuto que pasaba con ella.

\- A mí no me gusta ella.

Menuda determinación tan floja.

\- Entonces deja de temblar, Watson, aventurémonos- le digo mientras alzo los brazos al cielo. –Iremos allí, anunciaremos que somos pareja y luego, Skylar se caerá de la impresión al igual que Viktor.

\- Eso es una tontería, es pasado, preocuparme por ella solo sería regresar a los tiempos oscuros.

Su rostro calmado y sereno atraviesa una fase de dolor, no parece que el tema esté superado del todo, aun le duele al recordarlo, aun sabe que ella permanece grabada en el fondo de su corazón.

Ya no puede mentirme, lo tengo calado.

\- ¿Sufriste, no es así?

Ryo no comenta nada, pero ese silencio me inspira a mí a saber que si lo hizo, que ella fue la culpable de las malas noches y los malos días, que ella fue quien le destruyó lentamente y lo convirtió en alguien completamente diferente a su yo anterior.

Ella lo forzó a cambiar, como Viktor hizo conmigo.

\- Te gusta, ¿no?- vuelvo a repetir.

\- Un amor tan profundo no se olvida.

\- Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan, y más cuando eres tú al que desecharon-

\- Puedes dejar de hacerme ver patético.

Resoplo hondo y alzo la mirada hacia al cielo.

\- A mí también me desecharon-

Quizás él no se esperaba eso, porque tomó mi mano y me obligo a frenar mis pasos hacia la cafetería, quizás él estaba completamente convencido ahora de que ambos deberíamos aliarnos o posiblemente sintiese compasión, lastima y compresión mezclándose en sus entrañas mientras buscaba una frase positiva que me animase.

\- Que patéticos.

Apoyó su frente contra la mía y sonrió con tristeza, yo hice lo mismo, solo que no sonreí como hizo él. Nos quedamos así, mientras él me agarraba las manos y las juntaba con las suyas. Su aliento chocaba contra mi cara y podía sentir como me relajaba bajo su relajado rostro.

Sin cerrar los ojos, ninguno de los dos, nos quedamos así.

\- Mucho- conteste para él.

\- Entonces… ¿qué pretendes hacer?

\- Curar todas las cicatrices a base de crueldad contra él, a base de devolver el daño que me hizo.

Ryo no dijo nada, solo continuamos así, ambos en medio de aquella acera, sabiendo solo nosotros dos lo horrible que había sido esa ruptura en general.

Que ya lo sé, por un hombre no se acaba el mundo, por un hombre no hace falta exagerar las cosas y derrumbarse, hay más. Pero él era mi norte, mi soporte, la única persona en la cual yo podía confiar y saber fijo que no iba a abandonarme y eso fue lo primero que hizo.

La traición es algo que no soporto, algo que no sería capaz de hacerle a nadie…

Ryo alzó mi cabeza para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos, y posó sus labios sobre los míos, solo un roce, una caricia dulce que me dijo que quizás esta alianza me daría un aliado y que pronto podría intentar de nuevo llevármelo a la cama.

\- Entonces… ¿qué dices que tenemos que hacer?

 **[…]**

Me levanté temprano y bostecé de forma instintiva, no había dormido casi nada anoche. Ryo y yo habíamos estado aproximadamente 3 horas fuera, en el parque, con cafés del Star backs de aquí al lado. Charlando sobre nuestro futuro plan y la destrucción de esa estúpida pareja.

Di dos pasos fuera de la cama y comprobé de nuevo el reloj, apenas eran las siete, debía hacer todo rápido si quería llegar a clases con tiempo y que me sobrase tiempo para hablar con los profesores o perder el material.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Mi abuela me mira con ojos curiosos, como si no tuviese ni idea de la rutina real que realizaban todos los adolescentes normales de hoy en día. La observe de la misma forma pero con sutilidad, intentando averiguar qué era lo que tanto pensaba al respecto de mí.

\- A clases, ¿a dónde más voy a ir?

Sonríe maliciosamente y se levanta dejando la taza de café en la mesita del salón.

\- No, tú prometiste pasar un día conmigo- me extiende un papel.

Lo cojo entre mis dedos y lo sujetó mientras leo las letras escritas, sonrió suavemente al darme cuenta de que es un justificante que cubre mis faltas durante en estos dos siguientes días. Mi sonrisilla aparece en seguida, está mujer es una manipuladora y habrá usado sus contactos para darme una excusa perfecta de que he estado en el hospital.

\- ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!

\- ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó alzando una de las cejas.

Miro como me extiende una taza de café humeante y lo miró de manera horrible, está demasiado claro y a mí me gusta el café amargo.

\- Quédatelo, quiero un café solo.

\- Entonces ve a la cocina- me replica.

Supongo que no le ha sentado bien que haya rechazado su oferta amable, por una vez en su vida claro, generalmente me habría pedido a mí que lo hiciese de una vez por todas y que dejase de hacerme la que no sabe que es mi obligación como nieta querida.

\- Ya voy. ¿Entonces que se supone que tenemos que hacer?

Mi abuela sonríe y continúa sorbiendo con suavidad el café, parece que está bastante feliz o que está tramando algo, me decanto por la segunda.

\- Ir de compras, ir a hacer algo con esos pelos, hacer la manicura y la pedicura y muchas otras cosas importantes que tienen que ver con la belleza.

Ruedo los ojos.

Esta mujer no cambia.

Me sirvo el café en una de las tazas y me siento en el sofá con ella. Recojo el mando de la televisión y reviso los programas que hay, las noticias, un programa de entretenimiento, dibujos animados… Nada interesante, así que vuelvo al canal de las noticias donde anuncian las elecciones de nuevo, ojala pudiese votar y mi voto fuese algo revolucionario. (Sé cómo votaría para que todos tuvieran que pensar).

\- Bien, pues me visto, terminó esto y nos vamos.

 **[…]**

Me duelen los pies, creo que puedo asegurar que me he recorrido veinte veces el centro comercial que, resulta que está cerrado a todos los públicos menos para nosotras. Mi abuela debe de haber soltado una pasta increíble para que nos dejen circular por ahí a nuestro antojo.

\- ¿Cuándo comeremos algo? ¡Estoy hambrienta!

\- Querida, no he visto un solo vestido en esas caderas, así que, mientras que yo elijo todos los modelitos, tú deberías buscar ropa que te haga tilín.

Suspiro y me paro, frente a mí hay otra de esas tiendas populares donde hay vestidos elegantes de fiesta, quiero morirme, que molestia.

Mi abuela entra y de nuevo esas dos dependientas sonríen y le muestran más productos de stock a mi abuela, creo que no saldremos de aquí ni para cenar, me siento en los sofás y espero a que ella termine.

Un vestido con volantes azules, un vestido ajustado de sirena, un vestido casi de princesa, un vestido con cuello de bebe, con escote en pico, con espalda descubierta, un mono elegante con picos delante y atrás… creo que cuando me den todo esto para probar me va a venir la risa.

\- Te queda estupendo- dice mi abuela mirando aquel vestido negro con espalda descubierta y escote en pico.

Doy dos vueltas para que vea el giro de la tela al rozar por el suelo y mi abuela sonríe.

\- Ponte más recta, eres una dama.

Eso me ha irritado.

Pero me dejo gobernar por ella, doy vueltas como una loca mientras comienzo a estresarme por la cantidad innumerable de vestidos que me pasan tanto las dependientas como mi abuela, me parece que su emoción no viene a nada.

Al final, tengo que probármelos de nuevo, otra vez.

\- ¿Cuándo acabará esto?- pero me ignoran.

\- Ustedes que creen, ¿una fiesta benéfica con este vestido?

\- Yo creo que estas super fabulosa-

Mis ojos se abren demasiado, ¡ha llamado a Rusty! No me lo puedo creer…

Rusty es un hombre conocido por su fama de estilista, jamás me imaginé que mi abuela sería capaz a traérmelo aquí solo para que eligiese el estúpido vestido de aquella estúpida fiesta. Ahora sí que comenzaba el dilema.

\- Mi querida Sucrette, ¡sigues tan hermosa como siempre!

Sonrió falsamente y dejo que me de dos besos mientras pronuncia los "mua, mua", me mira de arriba abajo, estoy tan acostumbrada a ello que simplemente ruedo los ojos sin prestar atención a nada y mucho menos a su escrupulosa mirada.

\- Has engordado.

\- ¿Verdad que sí?- dice mi abuela. –Por lo menos cinco quilos-

\- ¡Totalmente! ¡Su figura de reloj de arena se ha roto totalmente! Tienes un cuerpo de pera ahora.

Están exagerando totalmente.

Es cierto que ya no peso cincuenta y dos quilos, pero vamos a ver, es imposible que, creciendo durante estos tres años siga pesando tan poco. Y si he engordado, ¿qué? No necesito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer, me he fortalecido yendo al gimnasio y he ganado masa corporal.

Y puedo tener el cuerpo que quiera, porque voy a seguir siendo increíble.

\- Con ese culo que has echado creo que es mejor que te pongamos un vestido que no lo reluzca tanto, ajustado por la zona de arriba. ¡A buscar!

Me siento irritada, pero decido soportar al menos hasta que acaben de llamarme gorda con cincuenta y siete quilos que tengo encima.

 **[…]**

Tras cinco horas de compras vistiendo todo lo que me ponían por delante. Irritada por el hecho de que no me dejaban ni siquiera ojear yo y elegir por mí misma. El mundillo de los ricos me irritaba, sobre todo cuando me viesen salir por aquella alfombra roja y de la limusina, mi cara estaría por todos los periódicos posibles, con Ryo a mi lado.

Eso quizás me gane problemas con los chicos, quizás debería hablarles sobre esa gala benéfica…

Marque los números con distracción y coloque el teléfono fijo en mi oreja, mientras intentaba concentrarme en las palabras que iba a comunicar y a la persona que iba a llamar.

\- Hola, Frederick Vandom al habla-

\- Soy Sucrette Darcy.

\- Oh, señorita Darcy, es un placer escuchar su voz, hacía demasiado tiempo que no la había oído-

Suspiro hondo y enredo mis dedos en el cable del teléfono.

Estoy nerviosa, estaba esperando la pregunta y la respuesta de él sin siquiera valorar mi opinión, tener que lidiar con ello me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Este año te encargas tú de la organización de la gala benéfica?

\- No, se encarga Mathilde.

\- Um… genial ¿podrías…?

Oigo como teclea algo en el ordenador, supongo que estará hasta arriba de trabajo, intentando terminar el trabajo acumulado de la mitad del mes. Estaba totalmente preocupada por lo que pasaría a continuación, ya que él me había interrumpido en medio de mi pregunta.

\- Voy a pasarte al presidente de la compañía.

\- No espera…

\- Ahí va.

\- Oye, Frederick…

Pero era tarde.

\- ¿Diga?- la voz de Viktor suena agotada.

Estaba en línea, atendiendo totalmente a los detalles de mi recibidor, ante la mirada de mi abuela, creo que estaba esperándose algo como esto.

La mire de reojo y le pedí con la mano que me dejase sola en mitad del pasillo, que hiciese lo necesario para no escucharme hablando con él. No quería.

\- Hola- le conteste, carraspeando en la garganta.

\- ¿Sucrette?- su voz pasó de cansada a sorprendida.

\- Sí.

No me puedo creer que estemos hablando directamente por teléfono, hacía más de un montón de tiempo que no le hablaba, que no escuchaba su voz, las grabaciones de su voz deseándome buenas noches, de los mensajes románticos que me dejaba en el contestador, de cuando me llamaba en sus viajes… me encantaba su forma de hablarme con tanta dulzura.

Pero solo fueron mentiras.

\- Dios mío, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ha sucedido algo, preciosa?

\- No me hables de esa forma, estoy bien. No estoy en pánico, llamo por otra cosa.

\- Oh… - sonó un poco aliviado, más de lo que me esperaba. –Entonces si llamas por lo de los sueldos, sí, he hablado con el jefe de la empresa y les han bajado el suelo luego de ir a una reunión.

Sonreí, al menos había otro buen motivo para hablar con él. Los padres de Karla, si no recuerdo mal Paul y Georgia, ya habían perdido bastantes ingresos, seguramente Karla estuviera lloriqueando por no poder comprarse otro de sus caprichos porque sus padres estaban preocupados por el dinero que tendrían a partir de ahora.

\- No es por eso tampoco. Es por lo de la gala benéfica.

\- ¿¡Vas a venir!?- su voz sonó atropellada.

\- Voy a hacerlo, pero necesito que me apuntes un acompañante, su nombre es Ryo Shou.

Viktor se queda en silencio, es como si no pudiese creerse que tuviese un acompañante, supongo que mi obsesiva necesidad de tenerle para mí, la que él conocía, le extraña que falte cuando siempre he estado necesitada de su atención y de su cariño.

\- D-d-de acuerdo…

\- Genial. Entonces colgaré.

\- ¡Espera!

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

No puedo seguir hablando con él, esto es más difícil para mí de lo que creí, es como si algo me estuviese haciendo vivir una y otra vez los malos momentos que pasé cuando él me dejo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Q-qué tal estás?

\- Bien.

\- Me alegro. Y yo también lo estoy…- _sin embargo yo no te he preguntado._

El silencio incomodo regresó, de verdad que sería mejor colgarle brutalmente y dejarle allí como un estúpido, parecíamos idiotas, quiero decir que estábamos haciendo el imbécil y gastando dinero a lo tonto pudiendo hacer ahora cosas más productivas que quedarnos en silencio.

\- Bueno, si solo era eso yo voy a…

\- Sucrette, me encantaría que nos viésemos antes de esa gala.

\- No creo que pueda- trague saliva molesta. –Estoy demasiado ocupada. Un placer oírte, adiós.

Colgué antes de que replicase o volviese a llamarme por mi nombre.

Su forma de llamarme seguía siendo igual de eficaz, mis piernas temblaban. _¿De verdad que no he superado a Viktor?_

 **[…]**

Luego de un día agotador con comentarios crueles de mi abuela replicando constantemente a todo lo que yo decía, pude relajarme con un masaje de piedras calientes que mi abuela había pagado para mí.

Me sentí totalmente relajada y pude disfrutar de la comodidad de unos minutos sin mi abuela. Ya me parecían lejanos los días sin ella en casa, prefería mil veces a la tía Agatha, quien era agradable y jamás me hacía sentir cansada solo con oir su voz.

Cuando mi masaje terminó, procedimos a hacernos la manicura, la pedicura y "arreglarme" este desastre de pelo, según mi abuela claro. Me lo corté un poco más, ya era demasiado corto, pero ahora lo estaba un poco más, aproximadamente unos centímetros más debajo de los hombros, así hasta que por fin pude respirar tranquila y acostarme.

Aunque no siempre tengo un descanso.

\- ¿Sí?- Mi voz suena agotada.

\- ¿Sucrette?

\- Ahm… sí.

Tartamudea brevemente y desconozco la voz por unos segundos, hasta que me doy cuenta de que es el rubito, sí, Nathaniel me está llamando por teléfono en estos instantes y yo me levanto de sopetón, sorprendida por la llamada.

Nathaniel no tiene mi número.

\- Soy yo… Nathaniel.

\- Siendo curiosa, como siempre, me gustaría saber algo… ¿cómo conseguiste mi número? Jamás nos los dimos.

\- Bueno…- carraspea suavemente. –Lo mire en el expediente.

Sonrió y me apoyó contra el cabezal de la cama, y pego mi cabeza contra el armario empotrado al lado de mi cama. Me mentalice de actuar como la dulce Sucrette que a Nathaniel le gustaba tanto y resople hondo.

\- Bien, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho- esbozo una sonrisita de felicidad por el hecho de que ya está enamoradito de ti. -¿Qué necesitabas?

\- Me preguntaba si estás bien… como no has venido a clase.

\- Sí, mi abuela es…- toso. –Una mujer complicada.

Le oigo reir, creo que puede imaginarse a una mujer que reclamaba a su nietecita, pero supongo que se la imaginará como la madre de Lysandro, despistada y bastante viejecilla, pero no, por desgracia es una arpía despiadada que está totalmente espabilada hacia todo el entorno que la rodea, incluido en que su "adorable" nietecilla es horriblemente cruel y mentirosa.

\- Ya veo- puedo sentir hasta como sonríe.

\- ¿Era algo más? Porque realmente estoy agotada y, aunque me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, tengo unas ganas de dormir que no puedes imaginártelas.

\- Bueno… era si podías salir de tu casa.

Abro los ojos sorprendidísima.

Me incorporo en la cama y corro hacia la ventana, donde observo una cabellera rubia delante de mi piso. ¿Qué hace Nathaniel aquí?

\- ¡Estás aquí!- chillo sorprendida.

\- Sí- se ríe avergonzado. –Pero si necesitas descansar yo…

\- ¡Bajo enseguida! ¡Espera ahí!

Corto la llamada y, tras tirar el teléfono a la cama, me precipito hacia la puerta de mi habitación y bajo corriendo de mi casa hasta el portal, donde cojo carrerilla, abro la puerta y me precipito a sus brazos.

Creo que daría el pego como chica enamorada, no tanto como Melody, pero sí de esa forma.

Las manos de Nathaniel rodearon mi cintura y me abrazo con suavidad, cuando sentí una cosa extraña rozarme me separé mirando hacia atrás, era una bolsa de papel.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Apuntes.

\- ¿Me has traído los apuntes de hoy?

\- Sí he pensado que…

\- Gracias- sonreí.

Le besé suavemente los labios antes de que dijese nada y sonreí suavemente hacia él.

Nuestros labios se conectaron y se unieron con muchísima suavidad, creo que estaba totalmente atontada con sus labios, quizás necesitaba sexo con más urgencia de la que creía y quizás me quitaría algo de estrés si lo hacía ahora, y más si me acostaba con Nathaniel.

\- Muchas gracias, los pasaré luego, ¿no son muchos, verdad?

\- No, solo Delanay y Farres dieron más materia que los demás.

\- Eso está bien… ¿te apetece un café?

Nathaniel me mira a mí, y luego mira su reloj, uno de esos relojes caros que al mirarlos te das cuenta que la persona que lo lleva debe de tener dinero. Había visto la casa de Nath cuando fui a ver si sufría maltrato.

Sí, lo reconozco, yo estoy podrida, tengo traumas infantiles que dejan secuelas en mi carácter, tengo ansiedad y he tenido varios psicólogos. No solo tenemos que tener eso en cuenta, vengo de un hogar roto, soy cruel, mezquina, miro por mi bien y paso de todos los demás seres humanos, es más los hombres son basura para mí, pero… después de todo, sé lo duro que es soportar a una familia desestructurada.

Quizás eso fue lo que me apiado y decidí salvarle.

Por eso, cuando los visite, me di cuenta de que fingían ser de una forma que no eran, que aquel hombre tan serio era una persona maltratadora y que, aunque pudiese cambiar, no haría nada por hacerlo mientras sintiese el ansia de los golpes correr por sus venas, es más, le había calado y se había mostrado amable conmigo. Así fue más fácil cogerle asco.

Unos snobs con dinero que dependían de la riqueza y del triunfo para que su nivel de vida y felicidad fuera mejor que la de los demás. No vivían para sí mismos, no, lo hacían para impresionar a otros.

Por eso, mi buena acción del año pasado había hecho que mi corazón se clarease un poco, solo un poco, un 5%, y mi acción del año estaba terminada, me aliviaba un poco el saber que Nathaniel por fin había despertado su verdadero yo.

Como yo lo había hecho tras todos los obstáculos de mi camino, cada uno más grande que el anterior y de mayor impacto para mi vida.

\- Bueno, ¿por qué no?

\- ¿Seguro?- preguntó mientras suelto su cuello.

Asintió y aproveche para tomarnos de las manos ambos.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el Star Backs, últimamente puedo decir que van a cansarse de mí, dos noches seguidas con dos chicos diferentes, aunque esta vez, pediríamos rápido y solo uno, nos iríamos al parque y hablaríamos un poco, a menos que me entrase el calentón y tuviese que seducirle y conseguir un polvo de última hora.

Pero dudaba que Nathaniel me provocase. Y afirmaba que no era buena idea precipitarse con él, ya que, seguramente quisiera llevar las cosas con calma por ser un inexperto en estos temas.

\- ¿Entonces… un café del Star Backs mientras caminamos?- sugerí.

\- Sería estupendo, además tengo que comentarte algo…

* * *

 **Que será, será, lo que Nathaniel quiere... (ponedle musiquilla xD)**

 **Lo veremos en el próximo episodio que espero subir pronto, aunque tengo que empezarlo, recién acabo este capítulo hoy, lunes 9 de mayo de 2016 a las 4.04 de la mañana en España, Galicia. (Si, soy gallega)**

 **Y como estoy cansada, he decidido dejarlo ahí y de paso, dejaros en suspense, lo siento me encanta no dejar pistas para que vosotras divaguéis vuestras locas teorías y que yo me inspire en ellas. ¡Reconozco que yo también lo hago con fics, novelas, triologias y con CDM o Eldarya! Aunque a Chino la tengo calada y acierto varias de mis teorías, debería empezar a contároslas si queréis...**

 **Aunque eso os lo dejo a vosotras para que me lo digáis en vuestros reviews, con la opinión de este capítulo nuevo de Ninfomanía.**

* * *

 _ **Mi opinión del episodio 30 de cdm está en tumblr.**_

adrypineapple. tumblr. com

Buscadme y si queréis dejarme preguntas sobre Ninfomanía o lo que queráis.

¡Yo contestaré encantada!

* * *

 **¿Cuántos reviews me merezco?**

 **¿270? ¿275?**

 _Rondemos por ahí. Y yo subiré el próximo canturreando de felicidad._

¡Os amo mis Sucrettes!


	22. Hoy por hoy

**¡Hola, hola, hola, soy Noah!**

 **La verdad, debo confesaros una cosa, desde el dialogo de Nathaniel, en el cuál dice esto: "** \- Que te dejase en paz- él también bajo el tono, uno jodidamente sensual. –Que no intentase robarte de él como con Debrah… pero da igual lo que diga. Me gustas demasiado…-" **lo escribí jodidamente borracha, volvía de una "fiesta" con mis amigas en la que nos hinchamos a chupitos como locas, el caso, que acabe bebiéndome yo la mayoría de los chupitos porque ellas no daban más (jugando a los dados [7/14/21 otro de mis clásicos juegos] y al yo nunca) hasta la parte:** Nathaniel sonríe y entrelaza nuestras manos otra vez.

 **Mañana, digo hoy porque he vuelto a las 7 y he acabado de escribir a las 8 y media, día 29 de mayo, me arrepentiré de haber bebido tanto.**

 **Puta vida de adolescente XDDDDD**

 **Ahora disfrutad mucho.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Los personajes de **AnticLove** , son de sus creadores tan buenos. Créditos reservados a ellos y usados con ánimo de lucro.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **Hoy por hoy**

[ _Enfadarse con alguien me llena cuando puedo sacarle los ojos en mi imaginación y relajarme._ ]

Nathaniel miro hacia mí, con esos ojos tan llamativos y brillantes, centelleando gracias a la luz nocturna que nos llamaba a ambos. Podía sentir como el ambiente se tornaba tenso, quizás porque estaba comenzando a asustarme. Parecía entre preocupado y molesto.

No podía ser una buena señal.

Las alertas me decían que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con mis palabras y mis acciones, que debería esperar un poco antes de amenazarle o jugar con él por si todo era mi imaginación.

\- La verdad es que sé que te llevas muy bien con Castiel.

Mis nervios se activaron. ¿Y si me decía que sabía que teníamos un rollo extraño? No podía ser, ¿Castiel no sería capaz, no? Sabíamos todos que era celoso hasta decir basta, que ya habían tenido problemas a causa de Debrah y quizás, solo quizás, eso complicaba las cosas entre ambos.

\- Sí- mi voz temblaba, estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

Aunque no podía saberlo, ¿no? No, no podía, porque si no, no le hablaría de ese modo tan dulce, ¿no? ¿NO?

\- Tranquila- se alertó el delegado. –No me importa, bueno, no lo puedo ver delante, pero… puedo aceptarlo.

\- ¿Entonces… qué es?

\- Me vino a reclamar por lo de sábado.

Lo miré un poco más tranquila, sin embargo no podía creerme que Castiel hubiese ido a reclamarle, aunque bueno, pensándolo bien es normal que le haya dicho algo, después de todo yo no le dije que tenía que guardar el secreto aún.

Al menos sabía que esto sí podría arreglarlo y no tendría peligro alguno en seguir con estas relaciones serias y adulteras entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Castiel estaba saliendo de un supermercado 24 horas con una bolsa llena de compra, estabais hablando normal hasta que tú te pusiste a chillar que no era tu dueño y que no estabas borracha.

Sí, pequeños flashes venían a mi mente, pero no sería capaz de ordenarlos y entender que sucedía, solo eran imágenes en las que mis labios y los de él se movían en una discusión donde no encontraba ni escuchaba las palabras. Sabía más o menos, o intuía más o menos que a Castiel le había enfadado demasiado y que, quizás, me había pasado hablando tanto.

Asiento levemente, pues Nathaniel acaba de hacer una pausa para que yo lo analice todo, y supongo que de paso preguntarme si me acuerdo, me hago la entendida, rezando para que siga hablando y me siga informando, y sé que lo hará, después de todo es el atento y detallista Nathaniel de quien estamos hablando.

\- Como la discusión parecía demasiado subida de tono, donde ambos parecíais querer mataros, decidió parar antes de arrepentirse, estabas descalza con los tacones en la mano y totalmente desmaquillada, le empezaste a preocupar cuando te resbalaste sin moverte-

Nathaniel es una persona muy calmada generalmente, puedo asegurar que siempre se explica de forma calmada y suave y, generalmente, no suele alterarse cuando cuenta o intenta hacer entender algo. Es probable que por eso me parezca el único chico del instituto que se acerca a mi tipo.

Ahora ha cambiado y se ha librado algo de las cadenas, sin embargo sigue con ese aire de perfección, aunque no como antes. Así que ya no es tanto mi tipo.

\- Golpeaste a Castiel y saliste disparada, él te siguió, parece ser que nos vio yendo juntos. Y me interceptó en el instituto.

Me altero.

\- ¡¿Qué te dijo?!

\- Tranquila. Solo me amenazó con no volver a acercarme a ti.

Lo miro, lo miro con intensidad y con tranquilidad, al menos sé que no es grave, al menos sé que Castiel no abrió la boca de más, ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber. Sé que no he metido la pata y sé que Nathaniel me quiere.

Él me mira también, me mira a los ojos con tranquilidad y cariño, se nota que me quiere y aunque yo intentó controlar el odio al amor, sonrió de la misma forma que él, lo mío obviamente fingido.

\- ¿Y qué más?- bajo el tono de mi voz a uno más meloso.

\- Que te dejase en paz- él también bajo el tono, uno jodidamente sensual. –Que no intentase robarte de él como con Debrah… pero da igual lo que diga. Me gustas demasiado…

Cierro los ojos y abro la boca, nuestros labios se encuentran, puedo decir con seguridad que es un beso lleno de cariño, al menos por su parte. Somos conscientes de que ambos nos deseamos, pues vamos aumentando el ritmo, no sé si es porque Nathaniel en el fondo es un inseguro o porque yo necesito más acción, pero ambos nos agarramos con necesidad.

Quiero más de él.

Más de cualquiera que me haga sentir única, sé que soy su fantasía, su anhelo de deseo. Nuestro beso se prolongó unos minutos más, hasta que tuve que separarme para coger un poco de aire, estaba algo extasiada y demasiado vacía de oxígeno. Nos miramos a los ojos. No sabía si porque necesitábamos eso o porque quería seguir hablando, pero, por un momento, me sentí demasiado a gusto con él y con su forma de mirar. Tanto que podría acostumbrarme, y eso no me gustaba un pelo.

Mis ojos dejaron de mirarlo por unos segundos, no quería seguir deseando que estampase mis labios o que me dijese cosas bonitas, sentir que lo necesitaba por la comodidad que me daba con sus formas tan agradables.

\- ¿Sucrette?

\- …

No fui capaz a contestar.

Por unos minutos, me quedé pensado en todas las veces que la ilusión me había consumido, en todas las veces en las que había confiado en los demás, cuando entregaba mi amistad y mi tiempo a alguien. Siempre, pero siempre, había salido herida y mal parada.

¿Para qué iba a creerme que Nathaniel me necesitaba? Su amor solo era una ilusión, cuando alguien mejor apareciese me dejaría por otra, o quizás cuando acabásemos el instituto, que apenas quedaba nada, después de todo ya estábamos en Terminal, el último año de LISEO o bachiller, como queráis llamarle.

En esos momentos solo podía retractarme de estos sentimientos extraños que había recibido, negué con la cabeza y lo observe a esos ojos ambarinos con aire preocupado.

\- ¿Sí, Nath?-

\- ¿Estás bien?

Sonreí, mostrando mis perlados dientes con dulzura, quería trasmitirle mi bienestar para calmarle, aunque realmente estaba pensando en cómo desecharle cuando no me sirviese para nada.

\- Claro, es solo que me he quedado pensando.

\- Oh, y… ¿en qué pensabas?

Su dulzura, su interés en mí, su forma de ser tan dulce y aquella manera de ponerse meloso mientras se preocupa por mí, todo desaparecerá cuando me conozca, desaparecerá pronto como si nada hubiese pasado. Se olvidará de mí como se olvida de sus antiguos años de colegio.

\- En nada importante- conciliadoramente sonreí hacia él, quitándole importancia. -¿Qué querías decirme?

\- Oh, ¿comentarte el hecho de que acontecimiento piensas que se llevará a cabo en el instituto?

Me quede pensando un momento.

No estaba al tanto de ninguna actividad pendiente y menos después de que se hiciese la cosa esa de arte, que me interesaba muy poco y me colocasen en pintura. Hice bien en largarme con un justificante de que estaba totalmente enferma. Odiaba esos eventos.

\- No lo sé- dije. –Pero espero que no sea una chorrada de artes…

Nathaniel rió un poco con confusión.

\- ¿No te gustan las artes?

\- Sí, por libre- Aclaro con tranquilidad. -Amo la lectura, los museos a mi bola y ritmo, también adoro hacer fotografías pero a paisajes y sin imposiciones, también me gusta la confección y ver diseños-

Mi respuesta le hace querer reconsiderar las opciones.

Nos miramos de nuevo y vuelve a inclinarse hacia mí para besarme los labios con suavidad, sus roces, sus caricias de dulzura paseándose por mi mejilla y, más tarde, acariciando mi cuello con muchísima ternura, casi me dolía de las cosquillas que me producía.

\- En eso tienes razón- me dice. –Las imposiciones y los temas no suelen ser divertidos cuando son obligados o estás en un momento en el que no tienes inspiración.

\- Me pasa mucho, aunque a veces leer algo que te recomiendan o dar la oportunidad a un tema puede ser un reto interesante pero me aburre-

Nathaniel sonríe y entrelaza nuestras manos otra vez.

Nuestros ojos conectan una vez más, cálidos y sin temores, sin pensar en lo que pasará en un futuro, estamos sintiéndonos, él a mí y yo a él. Volví, esta vez yo, a unir nuestros labios en un beso empalagoso y con demasiado cariño, me repugnaba la forma en la que tenía que fingir y más me repugnaba esa sensación agradable que me recorría el estómago.

 **[…]**

Camine en dirección al instituto con ojeras, Nathaniel se había ido tarde y yo ni siquiera me había parado a pensar en aquel evento escolar que se avecinaba.

\- Putos días-

El sol me dio directamente en los ojos y me maree un momento, estaba brillando demasiado, me daba tanto en los ojos que casi no era capaz de caminar admirando el paisaje, era molesto, muy molesto.

Mire hacia los árboles del parque y vi como el viento suave acunaba sus hojas, hacía un buen día, tan bueno que me ponía de mal humor, después de todo, ayer había terminado mal, no porque el delegado hubiese hecho algo que me desagradase, no, porque estaba empezando a sentir cosas. Cosas de personas buenas, como "pobrecito rubio" y ese tipo de chorradas. No me gusta una mierda.

Ruedo los ojos y camino cada vez más rápido. ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Muy cansada de esta mierda de sitio!

 **[…]**

Es oficial.

Todo el mundo lo sabe. Tengo un mal día. Nadie se ha atrevido a acercarse a mí pues, porque, cuando lo hacen, gruñó o me levanto molesta. Ni siquiera Amber se ha atrevido a tocarme las narices hoy, creo que es evidente que estoy de mal humor.

He recibido varias miradas de preocupación, curiosidad y silenciosos ruegos para una charla, pero he ignorado casi todos pues en estos momentos hablar no es la mejor opción, seguramente acabe metiéndoles un zapato por el culo. A quien sea. A quien me hable. Juro que lo haré.

\- ¿Señorita Darcy? ¿Podría decirme que elemento químico es este que he escrito en la pizarra?

\- Clorato sódico- contesté de malas maneras y fruncí el ceño al ver al Señor Lino mirándome todavía. -¿¡Qué!?- gruñí, sorprendiendo a la clase.

Hoy no es mi día.

Espero que todos dejen de mirarme, que Castiel deje de reírse y que todos se sorprendan de que esté casi replicando a un profesor y que mis modales y mi tono sean horriblemente incorrectos en el aula.

\- ¿y… el siguiente?

\- Ácido perclórico, ácido orto silícico, sulfuro de níquel y yoduro de vanadio- finalice.

Ojala me deje en paz y pregunte desconectar de una vez.

¿Qué cuál es la razón de mi mal humor? ¡No lo sé! Quizás eso me pone de peor humor. Si me lo preguntas creo que es un poco de todo, después de todo siempre tengo una respuesta para todo, incluso para lo que no entiendo. Aunque tenga que exprimir mi cabeza, siempre, pero siempre, consigo una respuesta. Sea real o inventada. Finalmente acaba cuajando y convirtiendose en la real.

Rosalya me da un codazo.

\- ¿Qué haces contestando de ese modo? ¿Ha pasado algo?-

Sus susurros me desconcentran y frunzo el ceño.

Odio que me pregunten cuando no sé la respuesta. ¡Yo que siempre tengo respuesta para todo! ¡Yo!

\- No lo sé, déjame.

Rosalya abre los ojos sorprendida por mi respuesta, supongo que es normal, no comprende y se piensa que yo siempre he sido correcta y dulce, que jamás respondo y que tampoco alzo mi voz.

Una dama, una señorita buena y desvalida, que risa.

\- ¡No te libras de esta! ¡Interrogatorio nada más salir de clase!

\- ¡Señorita De Meilhan! ¿Puede decirme que elemento es este? Ya que parece no necesitar prestar atención en clase debe conocérselo todo.

\- Uh… esto… eso es…

Estúpida.

Rosalya no compagina bien la química y en vez de aceptar la ayuda de un tutor o atender en clase, o simplemente estudiar y revisar en casa, se la pasa con su noviecito engañada por esas patrañas amorosas. Soñando con vivir un cuento de hadas, que su príncipe azul encontrara el zapato de cristal y que las calabazas seguirán siendo carrozas durante toda la vida.

Viles mentiras, viles historias que no cuentan la verdad.

A Caperucita se la comió el lobo, y luego cenó cazador, Cenicienta terminó de chacha luego de ser follada, la bella durmiente jamás despertó, ningún beso de amor llegó, Blancanieves murió envenenada, después de todo, ¿quién besa muertas? No había forma de que Rapunzel escapase, que su pelo largo aguantase, que su cuello no se rompiera o que la fuerza la empujase al suelo. Y desde luego que Bella se casó con el don juan del pueblo mientras la bestia moría como el vil animal que era.

Todo mentiras, todo…

\- Es el dos metil – cuatro metil ciclo heptanol.

El profesor me miro a mí cuando vio que contestaba por ella, estaba aburrida, quería que me echasen, que me expulsasen de clase, no quería estar aquí, me enfade momentáneamente cuando vi que no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Que molesto.

\- ¿Señorita Darcy puede salir un momento?

Asentí y me levante del asiento, enseguida vi como el profesor les pedía a Nathaniel y a Melody que se quedasen allí y controlasen el barullo de la casa, que íbamos a ir a ver a Shermasky.

El murmullo seguramente se había formado, aun con nosotros al lado casi podía respirarse, seguramente estarían pensando en que me había metido en líos, pero me daba un poco igual, después de todo podría aplacar esos rumores.

Nada más llegar al despacho de la directora recibimos una mirada deseosa de información, permanecí callada y observando al profesor y a la directora, mirándose de forma extraña y asentí con un suspiro. Después de todo, estaba procesando un montón de cosas que pudieran haberle faltado al respeto y diciéndome que si hubiese querido faltarle al respeto de alguna forma hiriente hubiese sido yo misma y no mi fachada, incluso por muy cabreada que estuviese hoy.

\- ¿Señorita Darcy, alguna vez ha tenido una oferta para aumentar un curso o algo?

\- Hm- pensé la respuesta. –Sí en el instituto privado al que asistía antes.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

¿Qué era tan extraño? Era el mejor promedio anteriormente en mi instituto, permanecía en la cúspide del ranking, era presidenta del consejo estudiantil, animadora y admirada tanto por chicas como por chicos. Los profesores me amaban y siempre sabía todo, incluso lo que aún no habíamos dado. Estudiaba como loca y memorizaba hasta que se quedase grabado como fuego en mis venas, no era extraño que hubiese recibido esa oferta de saltarme un curso.

\- ¿Y porque lo rechazó?

\- Disculpe Señor Lino, pero sigo sin entender el motivo de la visita a mi despacho- intervino la directora en nuestra conversación.

\- Bueno, verá, la señorita Darcy sabe todo sin dificultad, incluso sin prestar atención y revisar el encerado puede saber de qué hablo, no tiene ningún problema y sus notas son altísimas. Y me preguntaba ¿por qué no está en la universidad ya?

Pienso las cosas.

Claro que sé porque no acepté esa oferta. O mejor dicho, porque retractaron la oferta y porque me mude seguidamente de eso.

Ataques de ansiedad, insomnio, pánico, descontrol de emociones, una especie de anorexia debido a la depresión y una notas que cayeron en picado. Lo que tiene un corazón roto nado en una familia desestabilizada y rota desde edades tempranas.

\- Pues, tuve problemas de enfermedad y baje mis notas.

Ambos me miraron intrigados, pero eso sería lo único que oirían de mí, por ahora y por siempre. Hoy por hoy no pensaba revelar a nadie lo duros que fueron esos meses en los que suspendí todas y tras un acuerdo con el director y el soborno, recuperados en septiembre, cuando mejoré totalmente mis notas y volví a ser la misma.

Pero sin vida.

\- Señora- el profesor de química procedió a hablar. -¿No podríamos examinarla todos los profesores del centro ver su nivel, ponerle la nota de aprobado y, si le sale bien, dejarle preparar su acceso a la universidad sin necesidad de venir a clase?

\- Eso ha sido comentado por otros profesores- dijo la directora. –Que es una especie de mente privilegiada y que siempre contesta aburrida y desganada, incluso sin haber estado escuchando. Podría hablarlo con los directivos, pero sería una buena idea.

Fruncí el ceño.

Era una bonita iniciativa pero, ¿en qué momento había dicho yo que quería dejar el instituto o hacer alguna de esas cosas que proponían?

\- Lamento interrumpir su charla pero, ¿me han preguntado a mí o a mis familiares que deseamos para mi educación?

El profesor pareció alarmarse con mi respuesta.

La verdad es que era una buena propuesta, podría dormir hasta tarde y bordaría los exámenes incluso sin esforzarme, era una persona con una cabeza increíblemente desarrollada, había tenido que llenarla después de lo de Viktor y mi hogar roto, ¿qué mejor que llenarlo de datos que servían y no servían para nada? Exacto, no había nada mejor.

\- Y… ¿qué quiere usted?- preguntó la directora.

\- No sé, probablemente sea una buena oferta, pero ustedes aún no han hablado absolutamente nada con el ministerio de educación, no han presentado mi caso a una junta directiva para decir si puedo hacer eso, y que sea comunicado para no recibir protestas de padres que creen que sus hijitos son los más listos del mundo.

Ambos se miraron.

Creo que los he dejado sin palabras.

 **[…]**

No sé cuánto tiempo después, pero charle demasiado con la directora y tratamos temas muy adultos, se quedó sorprendida de mi madurez y comenzó a alabarme, no fue demasiado, pues cuando regrese al salón el profesor seguía allí con química.

\- Sulfuro de magnesio- dije y me acerqué a mi asiento a recoger mis cosas.

La directora me había dado una carta para mis familiares luego de probar suerte para llamar a mis padres, quienes obviamente no habían cogido la llamada, por estar follando o muy ocupados con su trabajo para ocuparse de su queridísima hija.

\- Buen trabajo señorita Darcy.

\- Gracias.

Guarde mis útiles escolares en la mochila y mire a Rosalya a los ojos, quien observaba curiosa mi marcha inesperada de clase.

No me importo mucho.

Después de todo yo no iba a contarle nada, pues Peggy se encargaría de eso nada más irme yo. Su olfato de periodista la llevaría a buscar información, y si no fuese porque sé que no encontrara nada y que se lo inventará, dejaría migas para que se inspirase y fuese como un perro con su hueso.

\- Mi justificación la tiene la directora, buenos días y adiós.

\- ¡Señorita Darcy! La oferta que le proponemos puede ayudarle mucho en su futuro.

Suspire luego de rodar los ojos.

\- Gracias por la oferta, pero desde luego que no tengo una decisión tomada. Recibirá noticias de mis familiares. Buen día.

Maldito profesor entrometido.

 **[…]**

\- Lo siento-

El choque fue inesperado, pero nada más oir la voz alzo la mirada.

Si, se trataba de Lysandro, quien había estado desaparecido desde que se declaró en el portal, también permanecía en las nubes durante toda esta semana, pero como había estado muy ocupada no le había dado importancia.

\- ¿Lysandro?

\- ¿Sucrette?

Nos miramos sorprendidos, la sorpresa era que él no hubiese aparecido en 3 sesiones y ahora estuviese aquí, sin más, cuando yo me iba.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ah, yo… pues vengo de… no importa, ¿tú que haces aquí?

Es más misterioso que de costumbre.

Mis ojos lo observan fijamente, ¿qué oculta? Creo que me preocupa un poco esa distancia que está tomando de mí. Me gusta la atención de quienes elijo y este victoriano es a quien elegí, así que qué me mire solo a mí, a mí. Y que deje de hacerse el interesante.

No me gusta.

\- Es el instituto, tenemos clase-

 _O está demasiado distraído o está haciendo el estúpido._

Es cierto que estaba haciendo algunas cosas mal, quiero decir, no estaba en clases y me estaba tomando un día libre para reflexionar sobre mis cosas y las propuestas que me estaban ofreciendo. Dejar el instituto para estudiar, como una especie de libertad para concentrarme en otras cosas y sorprender a mis padres una vez más.

\- Pero… ¿por qué estás aquí fuera?- me pregunta.

\- Obvio que vuelvo a casa, necesito hablar con mis familiares de una oferta.

\- ¿Qué oferta?

No necesito esparcirla, pero creo que voy a pasar de ocultarle una tontería así, después de todo, es una oferta bastante buena, seguro que se arregla y me expone su punto de vista, va a gustarme conocer el punto de vista de uno de mis chicos más maduros y lindos.

\- Bien. Me han ofrecido dejar el instituto luego de presentarme a unos exámenes finales, como un adelanto, para preparar el acceso a la universidad.

Lysandro abre los ojos un poco, sorprendido.

Seguramente es la primera vez que le revelo a alguien algo que marcaría mi futuro. Es la primera vez que pienso en que estaría bien compartir mi punto de vista con alguien.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es… asombroso.

Parecía incrédulo, como sin entender porque me la daban a mí, y no sabía porque le costaba tanto asimilar ese hecho, me preferían a mí, solo a mí por ser inteligentísima y saber de todo. Y todo lo que él no sabe.

Fruncí el ceño y observe la entrada abierta esperando mi salida, replique mentalmente un montón de palabras que me decían que debería dejar de hacer el estúpido y concentrarme en algo más importante como llegar a casa y decirle a mi abuela la oferta que había concertado.

\- Sí, bueno, tengo que irme, ya que tengo el día justificado por Shermasky voy a darle caña- doy un breve saludo con la cabeza y camino hacia la puerta.

Lysandro no me detiene.

No me llama.

No me retiene en sus brazos, ni por la muñeca. Simplemente me deja marchar, sin decirme adiós y sin prestarme atención. ¡¿En serio?! Esto no ayuda mucho a mi mal humor.

Me giro de sopetón y lo miro fijamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Eh?- Lysandro me observa confundido.

\- Estoy preocupada- _porque no me prestas atención._ –No me hablas, no me miras, no me dices nada, desde aquel día en el portal no has estado prestándome atención y estás más ausente que de costumbre. Estoy preocupada. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Parece pensarlo.

Parece pensarlo mucho en aquel silencio espantoso que me deja intrigada, quería saber de todo, todo lo que me ocultaba y que podría usar contra él, todo lo que le atormentase para actuar como una chica enamorada preocupada por su amor. Quería juguetear con él y decirle lo mucho que lo quería, aunque solo fuese para saber por qué me ignoraba y solucionarlo de una vez por todas.

\- No estoy listo para contártelo aún- se acerca a mí y rodea mi cintura suavemente. –Pero te prometo que lo haré pronto…

Asiento como la Mary Sue comprensiva que soy, y finalmente me dejo abrazar suavemente. No necesito más que saber que él sigue atento a mí.

 **[…]**

En casa todo transcurre normal, mi abuela flipa por colores cuando le cuento la bomba que me han armado en el instituto. Festeja y festeja y llama a mi padre, dejándome a mí la tarea de llamar a mi madre, con un poco de mala suerte igual me coge el móvil en el último momento.

Me voy a mi habitación y me encierro con mi móvil de última generación y último modelo en la mano. Desbloqueo con el patrón de seguridad, en vez de usar la huella y busco entre mis contactos el nombre de mi madre, ya que la tengo guardada así y no con un "mamá" o "madre".

Los pitidos incesantes continúan y enseguida me deleito con aquella melodía interminable que me indica que cada vez se prolonga más y que probablemente no me coja el teléfono.

Pero como dije antes, con muy mala suerte, cogía.

Y cogió el teléfono y contestó.

\- ¡Hola, mi amor!

\- Madre.

\- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?- Se nota que ha ingerido alcohol, su voz suena como cuando se emborrachaba y llegaba a casa maldiciendo de papá y a mí poniéndome por las nubes. –Bueno, creo que ya lo sé, ¡es por la llamada del instituto!

Me siento en la cama y apoyo la espalda contra la pared.

Puedo recordar perfectamente como es mi madre cuando ingiere alcohol, bromista, con más cara que espalda y demasiado espabilada y al mismo tiempo empanada, _es un poco molesta, casi tanto que me dan ganas de estrangularla_.

\- Algo así-

\- ¡Oh, pero no conteste!

 _Ya lo sé, genio, estaba delante._

Me relajó levemente, contestarle mal no podrá hacer que mi día mejorase y tampoco que mi imagen siguiese siendo perfecta a sus ojos. Y no podía permitirme que mis duros esfuerzos de permanecer como la chica buena que nunca ha roto un plato se fueran al traste.

\- Ya lo he visto, estaba delante, se trata de mi futuro. Me han ofrecido una…

\- Querida, estamos en una gala benéfica de la oficina, bebiendo alcohol, con un pez gordo de las oficinas estas del sur de las que te hable en mi email. Así que, acéptala o recházala, ¡seguro que es una buena decisión!

\- Pero madre no me has…

\- ¡Nos vemos corazón de mi meloncito!

Me corta la llamada y me deja allí, con una frustración inmensa que me revuelve el estómago, que ganas de matar así de repente, ¿no?

 **[…]**

El timbre sonó, era un sonido fuerte, como la persona que vivía allí, todo coincidía a la perfección, de eso estaba segura, y más segura estaba de lo que quería que pasara ahora, iba a tener sexo desenfrenado con él y nadie iba a pararme.

Sabía que no había avisado y que quizás mosquease a la persona que estaba a punto de abrir, probablemente importunase con su visita, pero necesitaba ardientemente su cuerpo, sentir el orgasmo invadirla de arriba abajo, tenía ganas de sentirlo dentro de mí, arrasándome con sus oleadas de placer. Quería sexo.

La puerta se abrió, dejándome ver su cuerpo debajo de la ropa y deliciosamente ajustada a él. Dios…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miro a mi alrededor, y lo empujó hacia dentro de su casa, no hay nadie que nos vea o que nos miré con esos ojos acusatorios de que estamos haciendo o esa clase de cosas de adultos que se supone que no debemos hacer.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Calla-

Le bese de forma violenta y lo estampe contra la pared de su recibidor, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero me lo devolvió casi instantáneamente, como si me quisiera devorar de forma ardiente. Estaba increíblemente caliente, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien mediante sexo, mediante sudor, mediante cualquier gesto candente que llevase al sexo duro.

Ya me daba igual.

Nos separamos, regalándonos una mirada de ardiente pasión que en silencio gritaba que nos fuésemos a la cama. Colocó sus manos en mi trasero, por debajo, intentando aplicar presión, supuse que quería llevarme en brazos y accedí, lanzándome a su cuello y a sus labios mientras enganchaba las piernas alrededor de su fornido cuerpo.

Castiel iba a dármelo todo.

No tarde en darme cuenta de que ya estábamos en su habitación y mi cuerpo reposaba en su cama, mientras nuestros labios permanecían uniéndose y separándose, con nuestras lenguas conectándose y enlazándose, fuera y dentro, fuera y dentro, movimientos de caderas sugerentes, con mis piernas abiertas y dejándole un espacio a él en el centro, restregándose contra mí.

 _Oh sí, estaba deseosa de esto._

\- Si esto era lo que pasaba podías habérmelo dicho…- masculló, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en uno de sus brazos y con el otro bajando a acariciar mi parte baja.

\- Es más divertido con sorpresa-

Sonrió de forma galante y volvió a devorarme con muchísima pasión, oh dios, estaba tan caliente con tan solo unos besos y el dejar volar la imaginación. Madre santa.

Sus dedos acariciaban con suavidad mi parte baja y comenzó a hacerme sentir increíblemente bien, presionaba de vez en cuando y frotaba cuando no sentía una leve sensación en mi clítoris, controlaba mi cuerpo bien y sabía que Debrah y él habían mantenido relaciones con frecuencia al darme cuenta de que se movía con control y sin dudar, como anteriores del Sweet Amoris.

Yo me dejé hacer, ahora mismo no tenía ganas de pelear por el control, quizás después, quizás me revelase más adelante, pero, estaba disfrutando tanto que ya no quería moverme más, era relajante, me apetecía cada vez más y tenía tantas ganas de seguir a lo mío con él, de ser penetrada de forma brutal que ya no tenía idea de cómo suplicar con los ojos o con la boca para que nos saltásemos los preliminares. Da igual si no estaba mojada, lubricante para ambos, y ya acabábamos.

Me levante un poco, mientras seguíamos besándonos y él me seguía tocando. Y le detuve con mis manos, quería desvestirlo, creo que él lo entendió a la perfección ya que, retiro su camisa sin mucho esfuerzo y siguió besándome con pasión, tanta que me dolía, pero yo quería retirarme ya la ropa y follar como salvajes.

Así que le interrumpí.

\- Lo quiero ahora, Castiel.

Él sonrió orgulloso de mis suplicas directas, como si le sentará bien que le subiesen ese enorme ego que a veces parecía mostrar. Al menos al principio lo hacía con mucha frecuencia, cada vez lo hacía menos y se mostraba un poco más adulto que anteriormente cuando llegué al instituto.

\- Tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿por qué tanta prisa, eh?

\- Solo te quiero dentro ya.

Sonrió y me retiro la camiseta y el sujetador de un plumazo, justo después de darme un fogoso beso que acabó por impacientarme del todo, de verdad que el mal humor se me pasaría si me follase duro de una vez. Y eso sería mejor que andar con tanta vuelta.

Me retiré los zapatos con agilidad y luego me quité los calcetines, todo con los pies y con los dedos de los pies, no quería entretenerme más, Castiel ya no tenía nada más que los boxers, pues estaba agobiada, quería más. Sus pantalones habían sido quitados en el momento que me quitó el sujetador, yo forcejeando con el broche de sus pantalones y él con el de mi sujetador. Y en cuanto a los zapatos y los calcetines, no llevaba, estaba en casa descalzo y esperándome inconscientemente y eso me alegraba mucho, muchísimo he de decir.

Sus labios recorrían ahora mi cuerpo, desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos, como supuse no estaba burlándose, estaba tomándome en serio porque, después de todo, me deseaba y estaba enamorado de mí, por muy duro que fuese, no se podía resistir a querer darme placer y tenerme de una vez bajo él.

Sus labios ardientes y rotos recorrían mi cuerpo, besaban como las caricias de una nube e invadían de sensaciones que quemaban mi cuerpo, mis pechos rogaban más atención y su lengua lamía y recorría mi cuerpo con muchísima calma.

Quemaba, me ahogaba, los suspiros se atoraban, sus manos que mi vientre acariciaban, mi cuerpo, mi coño ardiendo, su experiencia y la mía conectándose, cada vez bajaba más y yo subía al cielo de suspiros helados y exhalados, con las ganas de sentir una estocada tras otra, de uñas arañando su espalda y del limbo superado hasta el límite de los tiempos. Todo tan confuso, tanto calor invadiéndome y unas ganas locas de gritar y gritar que quería un poquito más.

Castiel bajo a pilón, apartándome las bragas y bajándolas con la boca, sentía sus húmedos labios pasearse de una pierna a otra, bajándolas lentamente y tirando hacia abajo, besándome cada vez que cambiaba, cada vez que sus labios se separaban, me sentía estallar, impacientándome cada vez un poco más.

Y cuando por fin se retiró aquella prenda, subió.

Sus labios y su lengua circulando a través de mi coño ardiendo, su lengua saliendo y entrando, haciendo círculos de placer que me recorrían de cuando en vez, y sabía extremadamente bien, porque me hacía sentir la guinda del pastel. Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, de placer. Castiel hacía un oral que me moría y cada vez que suspiraba y gemía la velocidad aumentaba.

Le gustaba verme suplicar, gritar por él. Le gustaba el control, como ahora él me gustaba a mí. Me deleitaba entre sus lametazos suaves y entre sus manos frías, entre la temperatura que sube y la habitación que me acuna, sus labios y sus besos, sus firmes hombros anchos que me abrazaban, me gustaba la forma en la que me besaba y el calor de sus brazos, me encantaba la forma de cerrarse sobre mí y como avanzaba ahora hacia arriba para unir sus labios con los míos. Delicioso éxtasis de placer y dichosas ganas de morir enterrada entre él y su miembro erecto.

Retire sus boxers a la par que sus manos tiraban de ellos, queríamos libarnos, unirnos, entre gemidos y estocadas, nuestro ardiente polvo se consumaba…

 **[…]**

Era otro día más, donde tenía que levantarme, según mi abuela debería quedarme en casa y pensar en la oferta que se me había realizado, pero me negué cortésmente, quería ir y lanzarme quizás una que otra mirada furtiva con Castiel, luego de cuatro intensos polvos en toda una tarde no podía pedir un amante mejor.

Y no solo eso, estaba ansiosa por llegar allí y contemplar mis piezas de ajedrez y mover algunas para convertirlas en comidas y descartadas como amenazas en este juego permanente de ajedrez que era el instituto y las personas que estaban allí, en mi entorno.

Me encaminé al instituto con ropa holgada y cómoda, hoy no me apetecía arreglarme, llevaba un moño despeinado que me había hecho con intención de apartarme el cabello e la cara, incluso aunque me hubiese cortado algo el pelo, sigue siendo largo y a veces me molesta.

Sí, si me miraba bien, con ese jersey largo y holgado, estaba totalmente desarreglada, los legguings y las zapatillas viejas, estaba tan común que a mi abuela casi le da un paro cardíaco, pero yo estaba cómoda.

Y lo mejor de todo, en la puerta me esperaba la sorpresa. Estaba segura, me esperaba a mí. Oh sí, iba a disfrutar mucho el día de hoy.

* * *

 **¿Y bien...? ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os ha gustado?**

 **Al fin han tenido sexo, sé que no he retractado mucho sobre las sensaciones, las caricias y ha sido algo así como muy rápido y demasiado imperceptible. Estoy poética hoy lo siento.**

 **También siento la tardanza, soy una vaga, pero entre la locura de vacaciones y que en unos días es mi cumpleaños he enloquecido. Sí, el 16 de junio hago 18, pero lo único que me importa es el tatuaje que me voy a hacer :)**

 **Ignorando eso, sigamos con el fic.**

 **¿Qué evento queréis que se realice en el instituto? Decidme en los comentarios la idea que queráis que desarrolle y si me gusta os mandaré un mensaje para tratarla con vosotras, será como una colaboración en la que vosotras habláis de lo que os molaría que sucedería y yo, lo mezclaré con mis ideas. ¿Os parecerá?**

 **Y bueno, por favor, vamos a dejar muchos reviews con opinión, sacando conclusiones y teorías.**

 **Y yo, diciéndoos que amo leer vuestros comentarios largos, así que amaría que me dejaséis un comentario largo de que os va pareciendo.** **Pues yo estoy planeando algo y... dependiendo de vuestras opiniones, lo propondre para vosotras. Os amo.**

* * *

 **¿Cuántos reviews me merezco?**

 **¿286? ¿290?**

 _Rondemos por ahí. Y yo subiré el próximo canturreando de felicidad._

¡Os amo mis Sucrettes!


	23. Chantaje

**¡Hola, hola, hola, soy Noah!**

 **No tengo mucho que contaros, así que, no habrá una introducción muy larga, por no decir nula.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Los personajes de **AnticLove** , son de sus creadores tan buenos. Créditos reservados a ellos y usados con ánimo de lucro.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **Chantaje**

 **[** _Estaba fuera de control_ **]**

Me adelante lo más rápido posible para realizar la tarea que había pospuesto tanto tiempo, después de todo, el jugador tiene que mantener controladas a sus fichas y no dejar que actúen por si solas.

\- Hola Peggy- salude.

\- ¡Te estaba esperando ansiosamente! ¿Qué sucedió ayer con el profesor de química, la directora y contigo?

\- Hm, podemos dejarnos de entrevistas por un momento, creo que tengo un material bastante delicado que sacar contra ti-

Ella sonríe, como haciéndome entender que no me cree ninguna palabra, pero no me voy a molestar en enfadarme porque tengo un día estupendísimo. No importa cuánto tiempo haya estado ayer en histeria por la tontería que tiene mi madre en la cabeza, no me importa cuanta gente se crea mejor que yo. Mi día no será arruinado.

\- Punto número 1, Peggy, estás patéticamente interesada en Armin, aunque para ti eso es un tema bastante aparte, pues, priorizas el periódico con tus cotilleos porque patéticamente quieres la aprobación de tus padres. Debe ser muy patético que no te acep…

Una bofetada se sintió sobre mi mejilla.

Peggy me había dado un buen golpe, que giro mi cara, haciéndome sonreír levemente. Sí, sentía un poco de escozor porque seguramente me hubiese dado con todas las fuerzas. Había acertado y le había dolido, un mecanismo de defensa para que me callase, pero, razonaría y se arrastraría a hablar conmigo.

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces tía!?- chillo Kim, acercándose a la escena con rapidez.

Peggy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Estaba metida en problemas, no solo me había abofeteado a mí, una de las chicas más populares del instituto, sino que, estaba arriesgándose a que la mayoría de las personas del instituto empezasen a odiarla más de lo que lo hacían por pegarme a mí, la buena y dulce Sucrette Darcy.

La gente empezó a amontonarse a nuestro alrededor, entre ellos, Priya y Alexy, quienes también actuaron junto a Kim.

\- ¡Peggy!- chilló Alexy, acercándose a mí e inspeccionando mi mejilla.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- Vociferó Priya.

Peggy comenzó a agobiarse cuando vio que todos la acusaban con las miradas y comenzó a poner cara de terror. Casi podía ver como empezaba a sudar frío y se ponía nerviosa. Era como si odiase que todos la mirasen decepcionados.

Peggy estaba a punto de tartamudear, no podía decir el motivo por el que me había pegado y no podía echarme la culpa sin quedar como la mala de la película. Oh dios, me parecía a Debrah. Casi reí instintivamente, pero mantuve mi mirada gacha.

\- Gracias Peggy- sonreí aliviada y todos me observaron asombrados. –Necesitaba esa bofetada, aunque la próxima vez que te lo pida, no me des tan fuerte, buen gancho.

Me miraron un poco extrañados, supongo que no se creían demasiado eso, pero yo podría manipular sus mentes para que creyesen lo que yo quería que creyesen.

\- No os alarméis, se lo pedí yo, así que, dejadnos tranquilas cotillas- grite mirando a los demás mirones que no dejaban de gruñir. –Y vosotros- miré a mis amigos y sonreí como si fuese la chica más dulce y adorable del mundo. -¡Gracias por preocuparos!

Aunque Kim y Alexy me creyeron con facilidad, Priya sintió desconfianza o al menos sospecha. Veo que es más difícil de manipular que los demás, deberé hacerme más minuciosa respecto a ella, más cuidadosa...

Sonreí y tome a Peggy por los hombros.

\- Nosotras seguiremos hablando del motivo por el que tuvo que pegarme.

Todos me miraron fijamente a los ojos y dejaron que me fuese, arrastrando a Peggy lo más lejos posible de ojos de mirones indeseados, ella, totalmente perpleja, se dejó arrastrar por mí sin preguntar nada ni producir sonido alguno.

En cierto sentido estaba muy contenta de que esto se produjese según lo que había planeado, Peggy, la cotilla y sabelotodo de los demás me daría toda la información que necesitase, me informaría de todo tras conocer todo lo que yo conocía sobre ella.

\- ¡Espera!- frenó en seco, haciendo que dejase de tirar por ella y me girase a verla a los ojos. –¿Cómo… có-cómo?

\- Hm, se tanto sobre ti que creo que vamos a tener que negociar para que mi bocota no se abra de repente…

Casi podría decir que sus ojos mostraban terror. _¡Oh, cómo me gusta ser mala!_

 **[…]**

Sentada en el primer asiento de clase, donde acostumbraba a sentarme, recibí la inesperada y asombrosa visita de la última persona que pensé que se me acercaría. Se sentó a mi lado bajo mi mirada perpleja y alce una ceja en forma de pregunta silenciosa. Él sonrió con malicia y ahí supe que venía a burlarse y rodé mis ojos de forma instintiva.

\- He oído que te han tenido que pegar un bofetón para despertarte-

\- Hm, sí, tenía demasiado en la cabeza.

\- Querida, si te va ese rollo a mí no me importaría azotarte-

Reí y le golpee en el brazo.

Castiel no dudo en agarrarme y abrazarme, haciendo que me apoyase en su pecho y quedando en una posición entre incómoda, cómoda y peligrosa. Me dejé estar durante unos minutos y acaricie sus manos que abrazaban mi cintura, la verdad es que me encontraba casi con el culo fuera de la silla, pero estaba bien saber que el rebelde y anti-amor, estaba teniendo un gesto romántico.

Incluso después de acostarnos y declararnos nuestros "sentimientos", había recibido el mismo trato, más o menos, que antes de salir, y me gustaba, porque era meloso en cierto modo y luego seguía manteniendo una distancia que me hacía sentir cómoda, así no tendría que gastar mi tiempo en intentar no ser atrapada sin mi máscara.

\- Eres muy gracioso, Castiel-

\- Lo sé, seguro que te has enamorado más de mí por ello-

\- Uf, no quepo en mí con tanto amor-

Está vez, él esbozo la sonrisa y se inclinó para besarme en el cuello y luego hacerme girar la cabeza para que me besase una última vez más, pero en los labios.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- me preguntó. Ahora pasando a lo serio.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes, mis padres son idiotas.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente.

Oh, sí, venga odiadme, ¡odiadme!

Estoy jugando con su mente aprovechándome de sus circunstancias con sus padres, lo sé, soy un monstruo, odiadme, odiadme mucho, pero me da igual. Tengo que hacer algo, ¿no? No voy a contarle la verdad y desde luego no me apetece tener que frenarme a mí misma con todo lo que estoy pensando para crear una mentira perfecta.

Tengo un buen día y prefiero dejar de rebanarme los sesos por hoy.

\- Bueno…- suspiré.

Me separé de él y me incline una última vez para besarle con suavidad, un roce sugerente de más y bastante exitoso en él chico, quien se inclinó de nuevo para recibir otro, que le di sin vacilar ni un solo momento.

\- Voy a sentarme bien, va a empezar a entrar gente, como Melody y Nathaniel.

\- Oh sí, la parejita de idiotas.

Sonreí y coloque mi mano debajo de mi barbilla, haciéndole soportar el peso de mi cabeza con ella. Alce una ceja con gracia y me reí.

Como ya he dicho antes, pasar el rato con Castiel me hacía sentir más libre de expresar mis verdaderas formas, claro que tenía un límite, pues, sí veía lo perra que era, seguramente acabaría alejándose de mí, pero como me limitaba a mí misma, siempre nos había ido bien y había sido fácil ganarme su confianza.

\- Pues que sepas que, el idiota, es totalmente mi tipo.

Se acercó a mí, inclinándose y alzando una ceja un poco divertido por la insinuación, pero lo cierto es que no mentía. Me gustaban los chicos como Nathaniel. Dulces, simpáticos, con futuro y buenas notas, atentos, románticos, detallistas y parados en el ámbito sexual.

No estaba mintiéndole, pero obviamente Castiel se lo tomaría como un filtreo cutre de celos.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- sonrió pícaramente. –Estoy seguro de que él no podría hacerte sentir lo que yo te hice sentir ayer…

Un golpe con un libro sonó en nuestro escritorio.

Ambos nos giramos sorprendidos, aunque debo admitir que eso me había sobresaltado un poco. Al mirar hacia arriba nos fijamos en que Nathaniel estaba allí, enfrente, con una cara bastante enfurecida, y supe que, esto, no iba a salir tan bien como me esperaba.

\- N-Nath-

Oh, la mosquita muerta también está aquí.

Fulmine a Melody con la mirada, no me caía bien. Era una chica de apariencias, como yo, fingía ser recatada y dulce, cuando era envidiosa y una mala pécora que vivía de celos y tonterías de mala persona.

Resople para enfocar mis ojos en Nathaniel, quien había fruncido el ceño iracundo. Sonreí apenada.

\- Déjala en paz- su voz estaba completamente contaminada de furia.

\- Nathaniel, tranquilo- musite.

\- Nathaniel…- Melody intervino con su cara de contrariada.

Esto no iba a acabar bien…

\- ¿O qué?-

Castiel se levantó de su sitio, plantándole cara a Nathaniel y dejándome trastocada por sus tonterías de machos alfas, así que me levante yo también.

\- Suficiente- me moleste. -¡Castiel, ven conmigo!

Aunque Castiel se puso muy gallito e hincho su pecho como si fuese a pegarle, pero le retuve agarrando su brazo y empujándole hacia afuera, me fulmino con la mirada, pero cedió a mí y se dejó empujar hacia afuera.

Cuando Castiel salió del salón, aproveche para susurrarle a Nath que nos veríamos en la próxima hora, que era de estudio, para charlar sobre esto y que se relajase. Aunque Melody nos observaba contrariada, Nathaniel aceptó, aparentemente molesto porque me fuse con Castiel.

Después de todo, creo que lo entendería al fin y al cabo.

 **[…]**

\- Has tardado.

\- Solo han sido dos segundos para echarle la bronca a Nathaniel.

\- Le gustas.

Eso ya lo sabía, gracias por información inútil.

Me hice la desentendida y me acerque a él, estábamos en el sótano, uno de los lugares más libres para hablar fuera de escuchas de cotillas y de mis chicos. Me abrace a él y sonreí, maliciosamente, ya que no era capaz a verme.

\- No creo, es Nathaniel.

\- Sí le gustas, ¡se fue contigo!

\- Y me llevo a casa, es buena persona y un amigo bueno, quizás piense que no te intereso en aspecto amoroso y que vas a hacerme daño.

Castiel pareció enfurecerse cuando hable sobre ello, pero me estrecho más fuerte.

\- Espero que no te creas esa estupidez.

Sonreí y lo mire a los ojos. Nos besamos desesperadamente y nos separamos suavemente para sonreírnos y regresar al salón donde Nathaniel me molestaría con la mirada. A ver qué hago yo ahora…

 **[…]**

Las dos horas de filosofía se hicieron más amenas en el momento en el que el profesor nos dejó claro que hoy, por causa de una reunión podríamos irnos a casa en la hora de estudio. A penas quedaban 20 minutos de clase y yo estaba deseando salir para arreglar las cosas con Nathaniel. Pero por supuesto que Castiel no estaba tan alegre con la idea de dejarme tranquila.

\- ¿Y después de clase no quieres venir a casa?

\- Tengo que ver a mi abuela lo antes posible a ver si se ha comunicado con mi padre por los rollos del otro día.

Parece pensarlo mucho y le brillan los ojos de sopetón, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo opaco, parece que ya es consciente de que ayer he sido retenida por la directora para tratar unos asuntos.

Sin dudarlo mucho, supongo que preocupado, coloca su mano encima de mi pierna sin discreción, miro hacia atrás y veo a Armin con su PSP muy ofuscado y molesto, supongo que se pregunta porque no he hablado con él o tenido sexo, o besado o lo que sea, a su lado Alexy mira embelesado al profesor, sí, el profesor Sycamore es guapísimo, me lo hubiese ligado si no fuera porque ya estoy muy colapsada con el rollo amoroso.

Kentin por su parte parece enfadado, pero como está lejos de mi asiento no puede ver como Castiel hace acercamientos tan atrevidos, y Rosalya y Lysandro parecen bastante distraídos, llevan unos días raros. Quizás debería hablar con él luego, o con ellos, puedo sacar provecho… Y Nathaniel está sentado con Melody, de vez en cuando veo la mirada furtiva de ira que se cuela en mi campo de visión. Está cabreado. _Tengo que arreglar demasiadas cosas._

Retiro la mano de Castiel de mi pierna y le sonrió con nerviosismo, lo entiende.

\- Lo siento- susurra. -¿Qué pasó ayer?

\- Tonterías de estudios y otros planes, pero… cuando acabe quizás pueda pasarme, ¿te parece?

Sonríe con picardía.

Sabemos lo que quiere y me estoy empezando a alterar, mis hormonas se mueven de un lado a otro y casi puedo asegurar que mi coño se humedece solo de imaginármelo a él, de nuevo, entre mis piernas. _Dios, que subidón._

 **[…]**

No estaba. Por ninguna parte.

Nathaniel se había largado sin siquiera esperarme, pregunte a todos, a todos. Pero ni rastro, solo alguien debía saberlo y era Melody. Y, obviamente, ella no iba a decirme la verdad, por nada del mundo quiere que me acerque a él porque sabe que soy mejor que ella y que me prefiere a mi sobre todas las cosas, quien no es consciente de eso cuando esta tan enamorado de mí.

\- Alexy, ¿has visto a Nath?- pregunto ya demasiado cansada. –Necesito hablar con él-

\- Me pidió que te dijese que se iba a casa-

Frunzo el ceño.

Ese idiota. Ahora voy a tener que ir a buscarlo, claro, lo que me faltaba. Perder el tiempo en él cuando todo está comenzando a complicarse. Los celos no son realmente buenos, generalmente se aplican de modo romántico, pero eso es desconfianza. Es un defecto muy grande en los humanos, sin embargo, era uno de mis defectos más remarcado y por ello no solía quejarme demasiado porque sé, de mano propia, que es muy difícil evitarlos. Aunque no por ello Nathaniel tenía que huir como un idiota.

\- Gracias, entonces voy a casa-

\- Uh, bien…- desconcertado continuó mirando más allá de mí.

Me gire al ver que, en el tiempo que estuve pensando, Alexy había tenido más atención por otras cosas más allá de mí. Justo comprendí que miraba a Karla, quien se hacía la remolona con sus cosas y parecía dudar en acercarse. Yo tenía clara una cosa y era que no iba a acercarme a ella solo porque pareciese interesada por mí o por decirme algo. Después de todo no estaba convencida de que fuese conveniente por el momento.

Sabía que ella daría el paso, así que… ¿por qué apresurarlo?

\- ¿Qué miras?- dije, viéndolo y llamando su atención.

\- Hm… ¿no te parece que Karla… está muy rara últimamente?

\- No sé de qué hablas- me hice la desentendida y sonreí. –Ahora iré a casa y tú también deberías, Armin ya se ha ido.

 **[…]**

\- Ya estoy en casa- dije, en un tono de voz entre medianamente alto y medianamente bajo.

\- Bienvenida.

Pase al frente y encontré a mi abuela tomando un té de hierbas, la casa olía un montón a menta y me hacía querer rascarme la nariz sin parar, manías tontas, no me gustaban las hierbas en las bebidas, por eso la caipiriña y el mojito me resultaban asquerosos.

\- La próxima vez bébete esas hierbas en la terraza- me moleste.

\- Siéntate, tenemos que hablar.

\- No veo porque tengo que sentarme- avance hacia el armarito donde guardábamos los vasos y me alce en mis dedos para llegar a los vasos anchos y tomarme una bebida fresquita. –Estoy perfectamente bien.

Mi abuela no parecía muy feliz con mi respuesta, pero la ignore y fui a buscar hielos.

El silencio se hizo presente y hasta que volví no comprobé que mi abuela seguía en la misma posición con esa cara de amargada presente, empezó a parecerme extraño, pero continúe buscando las cosas para beber algo, y me serví la coca cola fría con los hielos.

\- Porque no te dejas de misterios y me dices lo que está pasando aquí.

\- Son dos cosas.

\- Pues dilas.

No entiendo porque tiene que ser tan especialita con estas cosas, está mosqueándome.

Me siento delante de ella y me corto un trozo de baguete, situado en el cestito de mimbre que parece haber sacado mi abuela, ¿no ha hecho de comer? Tengo hambre, es un poco descuidada, aunque viniendo de ella esperar que haga de comer es como esperar a que invoque a Dios y aparezca misteriosamente, concediéndome tres deseos.

Pero tampoco la ha pedido… debe de ser algo importante...

\- Tu padre ha dicho que tocarás el piano en la fiesta de los Hale.

Me levanto de sopetón.

\- Callate.

\- Sucrette… pienso que es…

\- He dicho que te calles- grite.

Y salí por la puerta dejando mi coca cola y sin querer saber más.

[…]

\- Oh, hola querida-

\- Hola, ¿está Ryo?

\- Oh, no, aún no ha llegado.

\- Hm, está bien, volveré más tarde…

Ella se hizo a un lado, sonriéndome dulcemente.

Parecía una madre comprensiva y dulce, se preocupaba mucho por Ryo y parecía que yo le agradaba, al menos le agradaba lo que le había mostrado y sabía que no quería que me fuese pues no tardo en insistir en que entrase a esperarlo.

\- ¿Has comido? He hecho tortellini- me dijo.

\- No he comido, pero no se moleste, se me ha quitado el hambre.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- No se preocupe, soy muy… así.

No me apetecía tener que explicarle que se debía todo a que me habían dado una mala noticia y no quería tener que recordar que tendría que hacerles un concierto de piano a esos dos, juntos y enamorados, estaba un poco molesta y no quería ni imaginarme lo que me depararía después.

No quería imaginarme la pedida o quizás a Viktor bailando con esa modelo de tres al cuarto y besándola. ¿¡Qué tenía ella que no tenía yo!?

\- Y dime… ¿qué tal con mi hijo?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y me di cuenta de que estaba apretando demasiado la tela de mi holgada ropa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí-

Me miro un poco contrariada, parecía... ¿preocupada por mí?

Coloco su mano encima de mi pierna y sonrió dulcemente, como dándome un apoyo emocional, no entendí muy bien el gesto amoroso y cariñoso, pues jamás había recibido algo así de parte de alguien y menos… de una madre.

\- Sabes… cuando era joven solía apenarme mucho, le daba vueltas a todo. Y me preocupaba inútilmente-

\- Oh-

No sé muy bien cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras. ¿Me está… dando… apoyo moral?

Me quedo descolocada y la miro bastante asombrada, es algo bastante nuevo para mí, aparte de los médicos nadie se ha dispuesto a abrirme su corazón o darme apoyo. Ella… no lo hace por dinero… ella…

\- Puede que no sepa que ha sucedido, pero seguramente sea una tontería inmensa, preocupaciones insulsas, hablo sin saber y sin conocer, pero sé que, si le plantas cara con la cabeza alta… nadie será capaz a hacerte perder-

\- Vaya…

\- Sé que puedes enfrentarte a ello y que ganarás sin problema.

Me siento vulnerable.

¿Qué es… qué es esto?

\- Oh querida, no llores-

 _¿Llorar?_

Llevo mis manos a mis ojos y siento el líquido, pronto comienzo a hipar y me dejo llevar hasta sus brazos, me abraza con muchísima suavidad, sin dudar ni un instante en consolarme. Y lloro como nunca he llorado. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

\- Mamá ya… ¿Sucrette?

\- No me mires- chilló llorando tremendamente.

Sin siquiera hacerme caso, Monique se retira un poco. Rompiendo el abrazo tan cálido que me estaba ofreciendo, pero, sin darle demasiadas vueltas, permanece en contacto conmigo. Apoyando su mano en mi rodilla para darme apoyo moral.

Ryo no tarda en rodearme con sus brazos fornidos y abrazarme contra su pecho, su abrazo es igual de cálido que el de Monique, y me acuna suavemente, no soy consciente de nada más que de su presencia y me dejo arrastrar por sus caricias en mi cabello.

Y por un momento, cierro mis ojos mientras sigo llorando.

Estoy… aliviada.

 **[…]**

Despierto en una cama que no he visto nunca.

Y cuando intento moverme, soy consciente de que estoy atada por alguien. Giro mi cabeza para mirar a la persona que me ata, es Ryo. Parece que también se había dormido en mis insoportables llantos.

Seguro que he quedado como una tonta, una chica tonta y hormonada. Me siento sumamente ridícula, es como si hubiese quedado de chica débil, una chica tonta y débil que necesita de atención y llora por cualquier cosa tonta y estúpida. Maldita sea.

\- Hm… ¿te has despertado ya, no?-

La voz remolona de Ryo, es bastante atractiva, llama la atención, es ronca y al mismo tiempo suave, está siendo una especie de choque contradictorio que altera mis sentidos por un momento. Así que, aprovecho para girarme y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

\- Sí- musito, y me froto los ojos.

Ryo impide que siga frotando mis ojos, sus manos son cálidas y recuerdo la forma en la que me ha consolado.

\- ¿Estás mejor?- me preguntó.

\- No sé qué me ha pasado.

\- Todos tenemos días.

\- Yo no tengo días, yo siempre, siempre sigo e ignoro estás tonterías.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos y resopla.

Me tiembla el labio, ¿qué demonios me pasa? Estaba bien, mi mundo giraba bien, estaba perfectamente y ahora… ¿ahora soy tonta y vulnerable?

\- Eh, eh, tranquila-

Su mano me da una caricia suave y sigue acariciándome con muchísimo cariño.

\- Lo estoy… es solo que… tengo que tocar el piano.

\- ¿Tocas?

¿Qué diablos hago yo aquí con Ryo contándole todo lo que me está amargando?

No puedo creer que Ryo me inspire confianza y esté a punto de decirle todo lo que me ha angustiado. Desde cuando… ¿desde cuándo yo estoy dispuesta a abrirle mi corazón a alguien y mostrarle debilidad para que se aproveche de mí y me tire al suelo?

\- Desde los seis, empecé a tocar porque era la única forma de que mi padre viniese a verme-

Recordé con algo de pena la forma en la que mi padre, saboreaba un vaso del mejor vino apoyado en el piano mientras yo tocaba las sinfonías más difíciles para él, sus halagos que me hacían sentir querida… y como poco a poco dejo de venir a escucharme porque tenía encuentros fugaces con diversas modelos de la compañía.

\- Y… ¿qué pasa con que tengas que tocar el piano?

\- Tengo que tocarlo para esos gilipollas.

Y pareció entenderme.

Sabía que tendría que tocarle una melodía a Viktor y a Skylar, que tendría que confesarle a ella mis sentimientos y mis pasiones mediante una canción perfectamente ordenada y acústica. No sería capaz de sentirme más humillada.

\- Hm, yo quiero oírte tocar- lo dice con burla. –O es que… ¿tocas mal?

\- ¿Me estás vacilando?

\- No, te estoy picando.

Frunzo el ceño.

Esto es el colmo, ¿por qué está actuando de forma tan horrible conmigo? Ahora que yo estaba dispuesta a contárselo a alguien, a decirle lo que me angustiaba totalmente él me quitaba las ganas de hacer estas cosas tan atrevidas.

\- ¿Cómo he sido tan estúpida de contarte lo que me entristece y hacerte saber todo lo que me…?

Sus labios abordaron los míos, dejándome totalmente atontada, sus labios eran muy suaves y bastante adictivos, no podía creerme lo que estaba sucediendo con esta situación.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?_

\- ¿Más tranquilita?

\- ¿¡Te burlas de mí o qué!?

Sonríe y me vuelve a acariciar la mejilla.

\- Verás, soy una persona complicada, siempre tengo que mejorarme a mí mismo y la cago en los peores momentos, como ahora. Debes tocar el piano con la cabeza alta, yo te acompañaré y me sentaré contigo si lo necesitas, si quieres hasta aprenderé la canción para tocarla en pareja- su voz es demasiado amable. –Te beso porque creo que necesitabas eso y porque me apetecía, somos amigos, y novios delante de mi madre- eso último lo dijo con un tono de voz muy suave y más bajo pues, su madre podría estar al acecho. –Nos apoyamos y… si tengo que partirle las piernas a alguien, lo haré.

\- Estas… ¿eres idiota?

\- Sí, en otras palabras-

Nos miramos a los ojos y oigo como le rugen las tripas.

Y enseguida nos reímos suavemente de la situación, creo que me siento aliviada y que, lo que estaba empezando a calentarse se ha convertido en algo agradable con un final bastante sencillo.

\- Vamos a comer, anda-

Se levanta rápidamente mientras nos destapa con la manta, agarrándome de la mano y llevándome hasta la cocina, donde su madre nos espera con una sonrisa cálida y dos platos para nosotros.

No sé qué hora es… pero me siento increíblemente bien.

 **[…]**

Después de una entretenida tarde con Monique y Ryo, decido irme del piso con la excusa de que estoy muy ocupada. Intentan detenerme con sus preguntas cálidas, pero consigo irme exitosamente con un abrazo y un beso suave en su frente.

\- Sois tan adorables- Monique sonríe dulcemente.

\- Siento que hayáis tenido que verme así.

\- No te disculpes, eres mi adorada y pesada novia-

Emito un "JA-JA" muy ridículo y le saco la lengua.

Ryo sonríe y me pellizca la mejilla, bajo la mirada de su madre que nos miraba con adoración, como si fuésemos la pareja perfecta y le diese una satisfacción a ella vernos felices juntos. Aunque ambos sabíamos que entre nosotros no había nada, nada de nada y nunca lo habría. Menos ahora que me había visto así de débil.

\- Llámame si me necesitas.

\- Que sí pesado-

\- Te quiero.

\- Hm… y yo a ti…

 **[…]**

Camino rápidamente siguiendo la dirección que recordaba.

Ahora que estaba más aliviada, podía volver a ser la misma, aunque si le daba vueltas me sentía super humillada por el rollo de haberle contado todas mis angustias a un estúpido chico que quien sabe si me fallaría en algun momento.

\- ¿Sucrette?

\- Nathaniel-

Me cruzo de brazos, estoy molesta.

Me acerco a él con pasos firmes y antes de que pueda reaccionar estoy ahí cerca de él, plantándole cara fríamente.

\- Nathaniel, has huido- le espeto. -¿Por qué no has querido hablar?

\- ¿De qué? ¡No quiero oírlo!

\- Nathaniel, te quiero.

Le bese ferozmente y lo hice retroceder.

\- Voy a demostrártelo.

* * *

 **¿Y bien...? ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os ha gustado?**

 **Necesito vuestras opiniones, también que me comentéis mucho para poder subir el próximo capítulo que os traerá una gran sorpresa que os encantará.**

 **En cierto sentido a partir de ahora, vais a empezar a ver una Sucrette más increíble. Así que, nos merecemos comentarios de apoyo.**

* * *

 **¿Cuántos reviews me merezco?**

 **¿290?**

 _Rondemos por ahí. Y yo subiré el próximo canturreando de felicidad._

¡Os amo mis Sucrettes!


	24. Ocupada hasta decir basta

**¡Hola, hola, hola, soy Noah!**

Tengo muchas cosas que decir.

1\. El episodio 31

 ** _Ha sido un episodio perfecto, ha tenido un dramón impresionante, tanto que he llorado, en mi ruta de Castiel y en mi ruta de Lysandro. ¡He llorado como una niña de dos años! He sentido de todo. Pero no me esperaba que Lysandro... bueno, no voy a dar spoilers, no me esperaba lo de Lysandro. Era demasiado obvio, si lo hubiese escrito yo, sería diferente. Mataría a su padre y lo dejaría atontado por un par de días y confundido, pero no así. En fin. Contadme que os pareció en comentarios._**

2\. Eldarya en español

 ** _Chino, te amo sobre todas las cosas, gracias por sacar Eldarya en español, me haré 4 cuentas para jugar las cuatro rutas. ¡Te amo!_**

3\. Excusas varias.

 _ **Sé que he tardado y lo siento, sin embargo he estado ocupada, casi no piso la casa y aunque casi nunca salgo sin mi portátil o móvil, me he sentido mejor durmiendo y atendiendo la multitud de problemas que hemos tenido últimamente. Así que, pido disculpas.**_

Disfruten del capítulo

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Los personajes de **AnticLove** , son de sus creadores tan buenos. Créditos reservados a ellos y usados con ánimo de lucro.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **Ocupada hasta decir basta**

[ ** _Esto iba a ser muy divertido_** ]

Me dejo en la cama.

Podemos decir que había sido alucinante. A pesar de que dudaba una y otra vez cuando nos despojábamos de la ropa, acabo tomando el control y yo acabe permitiéndole hacerme sentir bien por sí mismo.

Sin gruñir o sin ordenar, solo dejándolo a él inspirarse y hacer lo que creía correcto y lo que no. Había diversas cosas que habría que mejorar, el sexo oral, por ejemplo. Una idea muy errónea la de que es sencillo, Nathaniel era torpe y aunque parecía que daba lo mejor, me acabo lastimando, más bien molestando, a lo que yo sonreí recordando cómo había sido mi primera mamada.

Lo había hecho de pena, no tenía confianza y mucho miedo, mordía sin querer, surcando con los dientes su miembro palpitante y raspándolo incómodamente para él. Entonces, Viktor me sonrió conciliadoramente y me dijo que mejoraríamos juntos, mi corazón latió rápido y mis atolondradas mejillas se colorearon de rojo y nos besamos intensamente.

Lo tranquilice cuando me miro a los ojos porque lo había aparado de mi húmedo coño.

\- Bésame como nunca has besado a nadie- susurre suavemente.

Mientras tiraba de él hacia arriba, enfocándolo y colocándolo justo encima de mí, quizás algun día podría enseñarle todo lo que debe saber y como tratarme...

Nathaniel entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a mí, un roce suave, nada más que eso, un roce tan suave que cuando comenzó a pegar sus labios a los míos y comenzó a moverlos mi cuerpo reacciono. Mordió mi labio inferior para hacerse propietario de mi boca, hasta la muerte me quemaban sus labios y mi lengua comenzaba a doler. La sensación era tan diferente a lo habitual que mi cuerpo se calentaba y se enfriaba en instantes después.

Nos miramos a los ojos ahora y cuando Nathaniel volvió a mirarme, supe que no iba a pasar nada más.

Apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, aun encima de mi cuerpo, fui consciente de donde estaba, de las paredes que había a mi alrededor y la forma tan desesperada con la que estaba en estos instantes, la forma en la que aquel rubio me observaba con poca tranquilidad…

Y entonces me besó en el cuello y le sonreí, haciéndonos girar para quedar él un enfrente al otro, acostados en aquella cama, con las piernas entrelazadas y nuestras manos conectadas.

No hace falta decir que, el último beso de esa noche fue el más tímido y tierno del mundo. Sentía que me quemaba hasta la garganta y, cuando me desperté de mi reminiscencia, no pude dormir sin recordarlo una y otra vez en sueños.

 **[…]**

Sus ojos fueron lo primero que observe por la mañana.

Su cabello caía delante de sus ojos y me estaba mirando con los ojos más dulces del mundo, me hizo sentir un poco más querida en este mundo, necesaria.

\- Buenos días- pasó su mano por mi cabello para apartar algunos mechones que tapaban mi cara.

\- Buenos días- masculle acurrucándome en su torso.

Me acaricia el cabello y me hace sentir mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

Nathaniel tiene las manos grandes, creo que me cubriría la cara si me la pone encima, estoy tan segura que no necesito comprobarlo, sin embargo me propongo colocar mi mano con la de él, comprobando cuanto me sacan sus manos con las mías.

Nathaniel sonrió suavemente y me acerco a su cuerpo, el calor que desprendía me hacía querer quedarme en casa y no salir más. Su cama era increíblemente cómoda y su pecho lo era aún más.

\- Hm… no quiero irme de aquí- le dije, con la máxima suavidad posible.

\- Pues lamento informarte de que tenemos que ir al instituto.

\- No, quédate, quedémonos-

Me miro con los ojos llenos de curiosidad y beso mi frente con la mayor dulzura posible, me miraba con amor y con toda la ternura posible. Solo tenía ojos para mí.

Acarició mi cabello mientras yo revisaba la hora de aquel reloj de planetas, era tan friki, cuando me di cuenta de que me había despertado mucho antes, muchísimo antes, eran sobre las seis de la mañana, seguramente para que yo me cambiase y pasase por casa. Sin embargo la simple idea, la simple e insignificante, idea de quedarme con Nathaniel aquí, era demasiado tentadora.

\- Tenemos que ir a clase, no podemos brillar por nuestra ausencia-

\- Si podemos… arriésgate, quédate conmigo.

Mi sonrisa se prolongó cuando vi su suspiro, estaba por ceder.

\- Yo…

\- Una vez. Solo una.

Resoplo.

Había caído, sonreí ampliamente cuando asintió y le acaricie la mejilla. Estaba bastante más cómoda en la cama con él y quería pasarme el día con él aquí, probablemente sin hacer nada, el evento se realizaría en el instituto y yo, probablemente me quedaría sin saber que pasaba, pero me daba igual.

\- Solo esta vez, nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Hm, me gusta mucho que cedas a mi instinto rebelde-

Su melodiosa risa sonó, haciéndome sentir feliz, quizás porque tenía un buen día, quizás porque me hacía recordar cosas felices. Nathaniel me estaba ayudando demasiado. Y yo no podía evitar sonreír, sobre todo cuando se levantó avergonzado porque estábamos desnudos.

 **[…]**

Desayunamos tarde, después de todo no íbamos a clase y no había prisa, fue al baño, se puso unos boxers y regresó conmigo a la cama ipso facto.

Nos quedamos dormidos luego de varias caricias, yo estaba apoyada en su pecho y rodeada por sus firmes y fuertes brazos, cómodamente pude dormir todas las horas que no había dormido y me relaje tanto que casi me asustó de mi relax.

Debía reconocer que me había costado dormirme por la noche y que, no le di mucha importancia a relajarme con él. Había estado constantemente recordando sus labios sobre los míos, como si se tratase de algo mágico, parecía que me había gustado hasta el punto de clavarse en mi ser, pero no, no quería que eso sucediera y lo borraría.

Era experta en eso.

Mi espalda estaba descubierta y llena de cicatrices y arañazos por dentro, tantas traiciones, tanto dolor… tanto todo que me había obligado a mí misma a renunciar, antes de que alguien renunciase a mí y me dejase en la estacada...

Se acabaría todo si yo lo acababa porque ya no sacaba nada, y así, así ya no sufriría tanto… Ya no.

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Nathaniel ofreció una segunda taza de café, que acepte gustosa. Quería despertarme, me había relajado tanto con sus caricias que no podía evitar sentirme idiota.

\- Nathaniel, ¿por qué no me esperaste ayer?-

Probablemente arruinaría el momento, pero necesitaba su respuesta.

\- Me parece ridículo que me preguntes- dijo bebiendo el café desinteresadamente. –Castiel estaba propasándose y tú… tú parecías tan cómoda con eso que…

\- Castiel solo se burlaba-

Me miro a los ojos, en ellos había escrito una pregunta, y estaba claro que me preguntaba silenciosamente "¿en serio te crees eso?". Claro que no me lo creía, sería hasta estúpido por mi parte, pero con él tendría que fingir para tranquilizarlo.

\- Sin embargo, aunque tú creas lo contrario y, aunque lo sea o no lo sea, yo te elegí a ti.

Y a otros tantos, pero eso, tú, no tienes que saberlo.

\- De todos modos, no me gusta.

\- Y a mí no me gusta Melody y no te digo nada-

Frunció el ceño, creo que de confusión.

\- ¿Melody? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

\- Todo, ¡le gustas!

\- Yo siempre he sido claro con ella.

Casi saltó de mi silla para atacarle, era estúpido. Lo siguiente a estúpido que él fuese tan gilipollas como para no darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba cada vez que estaba a su lado, con la excusa de ser delegada.

¡Si se había metido ahí solo para ser su puta lameculos!

\- Oh venga ya, ¡te devora con la mirada!

\- ¡Como a ti Castiel!

\- ¿Y qué? ¡Castiel no me gusta! ¡Me gustas tú!

Me miró fijamente tras esas palabras y bebió de nuevo, serenándose a sí mismo, con las mejillas ruborizadas y con firmeza situó, su mano, encima de la mía.

\- Es nuestra primera pelea.

Sonreí como idiota.

¿En serio? ¿Estaba haciendo esto? Era una pelea que tenía pinta de tornar a seria, sin embargo, él le quitaba importancia cuando le decía que me gustaba o le quería, hacia una sonrisa y me recordaba que no importaba cuanto peleásemos, siempre encontraríamos algo bueno.

No sé porque, pero creo que, inconscientemente, ahí, me di cuenta de que me empeñaba en causar problemas entre nosotros por el simple hecho de que quería saber si se quedaría, incluso aunque fuese imposible para cualquier persona normal soportar mi imbecilidad.

\- Eres un idiota-

Me levante de mi silla y me dirigí a su lado, se giró, sin levantarse de la silla y me abrazo con mucha fuerza.

\- Un completo idiota- repetí.

\- Lo sé.

\- Gracias-

\- Nunca me las des.

 **[…]**

¿Qué podría significar estar viva?

El olor de la hierba recién cortada entrando en tus fosas nasales, ver el cielo completamente descubierto y el sol brillando, sentir la brisa a través de las partes descubiertas de tu piel.

Enamorarte.

Caminar por la calle rodeada de gente y sentir los olores. Unos a almizcle, otros a rosas, algunos a sudor que salen de gimnasios, parques o de canchas de baloncesto y futbol. Ser rozada por algun desconocido que intenta abrirse paso entre la gente.

Mis sentidos se despiertan y siento el gustillo de aquel refresco bajar por mi garganta, miro a mi lado y me fijo en mi acompañante, de ahora mismo.

Nathaniel me acompañó hasta casa y me compró un refresco, mi abuela me esperaba hecha una furia por no avisarla. Le replique que no tenía por qué hacerlo, que debería dejarme tranquila y que yo no estoy acostumbrada a vivir acompañada, y supe que algo en su corazoncito se había roto.

Deje mis cosas, me cambie rápido y salí tomando mi granizado para reunirme con Lysandro, quien hablaría las cosas claras conmigo.

\- No quiero presionarte- le dije. –La verdad es que, si te soy sincera, solo te notaba extraño. Quería ayudarte lo máximo posible, sin embargo no fui capaz y hasta que te escribí en los e-mails, no recibí una respuesta satisfactoria.

Me miro completamente turbado y pareció estremecerse lleno de dolor, estaba tan tristón, que casi era inaprovechable.

\- Yo… hay algo malo en mi familia.

\- Como en la de todos, pero… ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

Me guio hasta un banco del parque, donde nos sentamos para vernos a los ojos como si todo hubiese mejorado instintivamente, al menos eso fue lo que Lysandro pareció mostrarme con su rostro y sus ojos.

Conocí a sus padres, dos señores mayores que casi no me conocían y que siempre me llamaban Rosalya, los pobres no tenían ápice de memoria y eran bastante viejos, de todos modos parecían entrañables. Como el abuelito de Heidi.

\- Problemas de salud.

Lo observo fijamente, Lysandro siempre ha sido muy misterioso, oculta las cosas y se cree que él tiene que guardarse todos los detalles para no molestar a nadie, pero eso no es así. Sobre todo para él, que es una persona que aún tiene fe en la humanidad. Su fe está por encima de la mía y confía en los que le rodean, sin embargo no les deja entrar en su corazón, que ridículo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Mi padre…

\- ¡Lysandro! ¡Qué coincidencia!

Mi malhumor creció instantáneamente, haciéndome sentir todavía más molesta de lo que venía, ¿qué quería esa ahora?

Nina se lanzó a los brazos del albino y lo agarró con todas las fuerzas posibles. Obviamente eso me había molestado, esa criaja siempre interfería en mis mejores momentos a solas y fuera del instituto con Lysandro. ¡Odiaba que lo rondase!

\- Nina por favor…-

La cortesía de Lysandro me ponía enferma, tenía que aprender a ser un poco más duro con ella, me daba igual cualquier cosa que hiciese ella para llamar su atención e incluso si lloraba. ¡Era mío! ¡Solo mío! Y más le vale no tocarlo.

\- Suéltalo- espete.

Me encontraba sumida en mi cabreo y la ira subiendo por mi espalda, con los puños apretados, tire de Lysandro hacia mí. Estaba muy molesta.

No me gustaba que se fijasen en mis cosas y las deseasen tras sobarlas como si fuera un monumento.

\- No quiero- ella volvió a tirar de él.

\- Bien.

Solté a Lysandro y me crucé de brazos. El chantaje funcionaría y lo haría despertar de la ensoñación que tenía encima, dándole el ultimátum que debería haber dado hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque el susodicho se hallaba mirándome solo a mí, mientras la niñita me sacaba la lengua con burla, decidí comenzar mi estrategia.

\- O ella o yo-

Y me di la vuelta, tras enseñarle mi cara de dolor y celos.

Nina sonrió victoriosa, creyó que era la elegida, pero cuando sentí a Lysandro tirar de mi mano unos segundos después yo, esta vez, sonreí victoriosa. ¿Quién mandaba ahora, niña?

\- Nina… tienes que comprender que hay más cosas a parte de mí-

\- Pero Lysandro-

Sus ojitos para nada inocentes se llenaron de lágrimas, quería llamar su atención sobre todas las cosas. Intentó ir hacia ella, pero sujete su mano fuertemente, supongo que le había hecho retroceder porque aun dolido, prosiguió su discurso.

\- Yo… ella es…

\- Su novia- agregué. –Y, aunque no me importa que pases tiempo con él, quiero que dejes de rondarlo e intentar seducirle. Como comprenderás no es agradable para mí.

Lysandro se avergonzó. Sus mejillas se recalentaron y se pusieron demasiado rojas, parece que está sintiéndose colapsado por mis palabras, es como que no estaba preparado para mi declaración y, al mismo tiempo, estaba deseándola. Es incomprensible.

Tomo su mano con fuerza, en vez de agarrarle por el brazo, quiero hacerle sentir querido, no presionado.

\- Yo…- Nina parecía demasiado abatida.

\- Hablaremos cuando lo asimiles- dije. –Siento que necesitas tiempo a solas, te prometo que luego te dejaré a Lysandro para que lo comentéis, pero necesitaré saber que comprendes la situación.

Nina no dijo nada.

\- Nina…

\- No, está bien…- lloró. –Me voy a casa-

\- Nina…- repitió.

Y la observe irse, corriendo y llorando cada vez más fuerte.

\- Sé que ha sido duro-

Me puse frente a él y lo abracé.

Sabía que se estaba torturando y por ello debía hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque no sabía exactamente como.

\- Lo ha sido… yo… necesito ir tras ella.

\- No creo que sea lo mejor- puntualice.

Observe a la chica irse, eso me recordaba tanto a mí. Sin embargo, no funcionaría. Yo no me merecía el daño que habían causado en mí y de todos modos sufrí. Ella se lo merecía tanto como yo y tenía que pasarlo.

Y si hacía falta iba a rematarla.

Sabía lo que se sentía y que él fuese a verla, luego de tal declaración, iba a ser muy difícil de superar para ella. Era como si se riese de ella, como si quisiera rematarla. Lo sabía mejor que nadie.

\- Me necesita.

\- Necesita que la ames.

Me mira sorprendido.

\- Necesita que la quieras y solo seas para ella, quiere apoyarse en ti. Y que la cubras entre tus protectores brazos, que la refugies de todo lo que le duele y le hace daño. Te necesita porque quizás la hayas salvado antes, pero si tú no la quieres, ir tras ella sería lo peor que podrías hacer. Ella creería que la eliges a ella y sería feliz, pero, tú no sientes nada, ¿por qué no lo sientes, no?- el niega rápidamente. –Pues ella vivirá sabiéndolo, doliéndole y creyendo que es lo mejor, hasta que nada le hará feliz y terminará destruyéndose y si no la sigues, sufrirá, pero el dolor se mitigará, quizás con el odio o la aceptación, hasta pasar un simple recuerdo que solo formará parte de su pasado…

Lysandro me observo atento y me abrazó.

No sé porque, pero fue lo que me ayudó a no llorar… su cara nunca se borraría de mí, porque nunca se alejaba.

 **[…]**

\- Lo siento- volví a decir. –No pensé que mi abuela ocupase todo mi tiempo.

Mentí otra vez, llevaba un día bastante redondo, había estado de un lado a otro, primero había dormido con Nathaniel hasta las tantas y había tenido el detalle de hacerme el desayuno, nos habíamos pasado la mañana en la cama con besos y había sido todo un amor conmigo. Casi se me olvida que era un juego.

Sí, casi. Pero al final no.

Después había visto a Lysandro, quien no había dudado en presentarse ante mí con tal de contarme de una vez que le preocupaba, cosa que habíamos dejado a medias por el detalle de la psicópata de Nina. Y eso que estuve peleando duramente por mensajes para que me contase qué demonios le abatía, pero nada, parece ser que tengo que hacer las mil y una maravillas para que me responda con toda la verdad y no solo a trozos. ¡¿Y si puedo aprovecharme de eso para darle mi consuelo en la cama?! ¿¡Y SI PUEDO Y NO LO SÉ!?

El caso es que estaba muy liada, Kentin me había dicho si podía bajar al portal, cuando regrese de junto a Lysandro, obviamente, y había accedido porque se sentía una eternidad sin él. ¡Qué puto día tan movido!

\- Hm… no nada- parecía molesto. _Genial._

\- ¿Qué sucede?- me senté en el portalillo y le llame para que se sentase a mi lado.

Se hizo el remolón durante algunos minutos, hasta que por fin lo hizo. Parecía indeciso si decirlo o no. Así que, use mi mejor táctica, poner los ojos grandes y pestañear bastante, claramente unos ojitos que lo llamaban a perdonarme o a soltarlo. Aun no sé qué le pasa.

\- No es nada, me alegro de verte- Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y se acercó a besarme.

El beso había sido dulce.

Nos separamos y comenzamos a hablar sobre cómo se había organizado el día de hoy en el instituto. No había pasado demasiado, solo sabía que todo había sido bastante extraño porque Peggy parecía demasiado ida y Alexy había estado todo paranoico con los increíbles comportamientos de Karla y la periodista.

Por su parte, decía que estaba bastante sorprendida con que Amber y las suyas no hubiesen hecho alguna jugarreta.

Sonreí.

\- Quizás ha madurado-

Y él también sonrió para estallar en risas.

\- ¡No te rías!-

\- Es que ha sido buena.

Sonreí dulcemente, estaba bastante feliz de que me hubiese venido a ver, se sentía como antes, pero con besos subidos de tono.

\- Por cierto, tenemos examen de mates el lunes.

\- Genial. Estudiar…

Volví a hacerle reir.

Aunque realmente me gustaba estudiar, estudiar me distrae de todas aquellas cosas que me comen la cabeza.

\- ¡Eh…- pareció querer cambiar la entonación.

Alzamos la vista.

Karla se hallaba en mi calle con el rostro un poco roja y asustada. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

\- ¿Te parece si me dejas hablar con ella?- pregunté a Kentin. –Sé que no hemos podido hablar mucho, pero quiero enterrar el hacha de guerra con Karla… lo hemos hablado y…

\- Claro, claro-

Kentin pareció feliz y me acarició la mejilla, miró a la chica y separó su mano de mi cara totalmente ruborizado, creo que no había podido contenerse por el tiempo que habíamos pasado sin vernos. Muy lindo por su parte, pero innecesario.

Kentin se levantó y me miró a los ojos.

\- Nos vemos mañana.

\- Claro, ten cuidado de camino a casa-

Y mientras lo veía alejarse, sonreí, cruce mis piernas y puse mi cara de perra.

Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

* * *

 **Lo sé, ha sido corto, pero llevaba mucho tiempo decaída y ocupada, así que, entre tantas ocupaciones, la boda en Madrid de la familia de mi novio y todo esto ha sido matador para mí. Además tenía este capítulo a medias y terminé sin inspiración, por ello os dejo un trocito.**

 **Corto, lo sé. Pero un trocito.**

 **En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¡Dejadme la opinión en comentarios del fic y el episodio 31!**

* * *

 **¿** **¿Cuántos reviews me merezco?**

 **¿312?**

 _Rondemos por ahí. Y yo subiré el próximo canturreando de felicidad._

¡Os amo mis Sucrettes!


	25. Perra, perra, perra, soy una perra

**¡Hola, hola, hola, soy Noah!**

 **He subido una opinión extensa sobre el episodio 31 de corazón de melón, podéis encontrarlo en mi tumblr. He estado bastante afectada, entre acabar las rutas de todos los chicos (en mis cinco cuentas) y se me rompió el corazón, lo he dicho muchas veces pero me afecta cada vez más. Creo que me meto demasiado en los juegos, jajaja.**

 **En fin, por fin me digno a aparecer, lo siento.**

 **Tengo excusa, porque estoy cabreada.**

 **ESTOY CABREADA Y TRISTE**

 **Recibo a menudo mensajes de queja por mis capítulos, a veces reviews. No porque no gusten mis capítulos o algo así. No. Es porque, cada vez que subo un capítulo corto, porque si o porque no tengo tiempo y quiero daros algo para que disfrutéis y cumplir mi palabra, recibo una queja "es demasiado corto" o algo como "es muy corto, pero bueno, deberías volver a hacerlos largos, he esperado mucho solo para esto".**

 **Vale, tengo más vida, ¿sabéis? Tengo amigas, familia, trabajo y estudios, no tengo mucho tiempo y saco el que puedo, os pido, por favor, que no os pongáis así cada vez que va un capítulo corto. Me frustra, me lleva tanto porque quiero tener un capítulo acorde a mis expectativas y a las vuestras, pues escribo por mí y por vosotras. Así que, no me metáis presión. No os quejéis. Hago lo que puedo.**

 **Dicho todo esto. Y siento mis quejas, no todas tenéis la culpa de que me sienta presionada. Pero necesitaba soltarlo.**

 **Ahora sí.**

Disfruten del capítulo

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Los personajes de **AnticLove** , son de sus creadores tan buenos. Créditos reservados a ellos y usados con ánimo de lucro.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **Perra, perra, perra, soy una perra.**

 **[** _Oh sí, iban a cagarse_ **]**

\- ¡Qué esperada visita, _querida_!-

Mi tono de voz se volvió a uno como el que Amber usaba para acojonar a sus víctimas en el instituto, para doblegarlas y hacerlas sentir inferiores. Ahora mismo, era una auténtica perra y no sabéis lo bien que sienta saber que eres poderosa y además, caes bien.

\- …

\- Oh, venga, querida, di algo, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita?-

Sabía que era, quizás disculparse, quizás decirme que volviese a subirle el sueldo a sus papis o a arrastrarse como el bicho que era. Todos, y cada uno de los que me conocían, acababan rindiéndose ante mí. Se postraban ante mis pies y cedían a mis caprichos ilógicos.

Con el tiempo había aprendido que era una pérdida de tiempo confiar y ser buena con los demás, siempre conseguían hacer algo que perjudicase mi buena fe, jugaban conmigo y me traicionaban. Por ello, ya no era amable, ya no quería saber nada de la gente que se hacía pasar por mis amigos.

La chica presente, quien solo seguía a Amber como un perrito faldero, me resultaría muy útil, y jamás de los jamases confiaría en ella para sincerarme. No servía para nada más que para pisarla.

\- Tú sabes cuál es- hablaba entre dientes.

Me hice la tonta.

Alce una ceja como diciendo que no tenía ni idea, y ella se desesperó. Parecía totalmente nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos y esperando a que yo, facilitase el trabajo, pero eso cortaría la relación.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dices, mejor? Tengo varias teorías.

\- Mis padres y que quieres.

¿Qué quiero? Muchas cosas.

Sonreí dulcemente, provocándole a Karla un escalofrío, lo note por los movimientos mecánicos que había realizado. Eso me gusto, me dio poder contra ella.

\- Pues, tú, querida, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga atentamente y jamás, pero jamás, me delatarás. Cargaras por mi todos los problemas, me defenderás de los profesores si me pillan en algo, siempre y cuando Amber no este delante y, cuando Amber te cuente cosas, tú… vendrás corriendo a decirme todo.

\- No puedes pedirme eso.

Era tan linda.

Como una niña pequeña, se pensaba que el mundo era un lugar para mariposas, arcoíris y purpurina.

\- Acabo de hacerlo.

Karla me mira con completo nerviosismo, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y de miedo.

\- Eres una…

\- Perra, zorra, puta... Lo sé, cariño y no sabes el placer que me da serlo.

 **[…]**

Me levante de buen humor, yo diría que de muy buen humor, otra más había caído ante mí, solo faltaba Peggy. El aire fresco inundó mi cara y yo, no quitaba la sonrisa corrompida de mi rostro. Me dispuse a ir al instituto, corriendo.

Nada más llegar, con el pequeño trote que me había pegado, me dirigí directamente al lugar de mi interés. El salón de delegados estaba solitario, solo estaba él.

\- ¡Amor!- chille, al comprobar que no había moros en la costa.

Me lance a sus brazos y lo sobresalte, haciendo que tirase todas las carpetas, Nathaniel se quedó estático unos momentos hasta que, por fin, correspondió a mi abrazo, completamente ruborizado.

Sonreí ampliamente.

\- ¿Qué hay preparado para hoy?

\- Hm… un evento de artes, los talleres están hechos y los grupos también. Hay pintura, video, fotografía, costura y escultura.

Así que un evento de artes con talleres, bueno, puede ser divertido ver como se mueve todo esto.

\- ¿Y en cuál estás?

Nathaniel pareció pensarlo un poco antes de contestar y se libró de mis brazos para recoger las carpetas.

\- Fotografía.

\- ¿Y yo?

\- Costura.

Justo lo que peor se me da. Jamás había cosido y nunca tendré interés, siempre lo hacen por mi o lo tiro para luego comprar algo más. Sí, soy una derrochadora.

\- No pareces contenta- habló, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

\- No me gusta la costura.

\- Debimos haber venido ayer.

Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿A caso no te gustó pasar el día conmigo?

El delegado, totalmente sobresaltado, se asustó, estaba a punto de negármelo, porque obviamente iba a hacerlo. Pero no pudo ser posible, Armin entro por la puerta, cortando nuestra conversación. Alexy entro alegre como siempre, y gritando. Por un momento me di cuenta de que parecía que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

\- ¡Hola Nath!- Chillo Alexy entrando en la sala.

Armin levantó la vista de la consola y enfocó su mirada en la mía, apagándola y guardándola en su bolsillo.

Nos observaba con mala cara, lo que significaba que tendría que ir con él.

\- Hola…- dijo, no muy contento.

\- ¡Sucrette! Parece que hace siglos que no te veo, ¿acaso ya no me quieres?- preguntó el peliazul.

\- Claro que te quiero- sonreí, acercándome a él y abrazándolo.

Ojala no hubieran aparecido. Tendría que dejar pendiente el momento romántico con Nathaniel y ahora tenía que correr tras Armin.

Tener tantos novios era agotador.

\- ¡Nath tenía que comentarte algo sobre el taller!- exclamó un Alexy feliz. –Ya que aún no tenemos que empezar con el taller, me gustaría hablarte de…

\- Lo siento- pedí perdón por mi intromisión en el discurso de Alexy y sonreí. -Si me disculpáis me voy, tengo que hablar con Armin- agarre del brazo al gemelo de cabellos oscuros y me aleje del salón.

Necesitaba arreglar todo esto, aunque me fastidiaba perderme la interesante conversación con Nathaniel.

 **[…]**

\- Bien, puedes explicarlo ahora- gruñí. -¿Qué te pasa?- dije. Parando mis pasos en los vestuarios.

\- ¿Somos novios de verdad?-

\- ¿Perdón? Por supuesto que lo somos. ¿A qué viene eso?

Dios. Me estaba asustando mucho.

Quizás Armin había visto aquel abrazo con Nathaniel, mi entusiasmo tan fingido hacia su persona, quizás me había descubierto, quizás debía manipularlo, hacer una estrategia para hundirlo en la miseria. Poner a todos en su contra, incluso a su hermano.

\- No sé, no has venido a verme, no me contestas, no me das tiempo a hablar contigo, no sé. Me molesta que dediques más atención a otros.

Ah. Solo son celos.

\- Armin… tú sabes que eres lo más importante para mí en estos momentos.

 _Eres importante pues vas a darme sexo ahora en los vestuarios y va a gustarme demasiado._

Me moví directamente hacia él y suspire pasando mis manos por sus cabellos, haciendo que me observase directamente.

\- Te quiero…-

Me incline hacia él y recibí el efusivo beso que me entregaba. Un beso de necesidad y amor, un beso tan rudo que casi me sorprende que viniese de parte de Armin.

Ambos nos necesitábamos, quizás de una forma superior a la normal, necesitaba quedarme satisfecha, necesitaba exprimirlo hasta el fondo y sacárselo todo.

No hubo necesidad de pedirlo con palabras, enseguida nos respondimos de la misma forma, con otro beso furioso. Necesitado.

El calor de la habitación nos invadía y nuestras caderas se movían un poco, incitándonos y frotándonos con la ropa puesta, furiosamente. Mis ojos permanecieron abiertos, observando sus facciones calmadas y necesitadas, pero abrió los ojos, nos besamos observándonos.

Me calentó.

Tire de su camisa con fuerza, con mucha fuerza hacia arriba, y él comprendió, permitiéndome mover mis manos para quitarle todo lo que tenía puesto de cintura hacia arriba, con ese molestoso fular y ese chalequito estúpido.

Y él me siguió, hasta la oscuridad.

Me besó también, con mucha fuerza y me empujó a retirarme la camiseta que llevaba hoy. Y voló a un lugar que no localice, sin embargo, mi corazón palpitó fuerte, muy fuerte y rápido, cuando Armin retiro el sujetador y lo arrancó con su boca cogiéndolo por delante. _Creo que hice bien en llevar uno sin tiras…_

Casi explotó cuando me lamió los pechos y me los apretó.

El suelo ya no estaba frío, ardía.

Ardía en llamas como si estuviésemos en el desierto, quemaba como si te tirasen a una sauna, llena de sudor y llena de deseo.

Nos volvimos a besar con fiereza, con pasión, mientras mis manos tocaban sus pectorales de arriba abajo, caricias constantes. Su corazón palpitante y nuestros toqueteos se pronunciaban con cada oleada de suspiros que mis labios echaban hacia afuera como una queja por más.

Se situó encima de mí, con mucha pasión y comenzó a besarme, _otra vez,_ mientras que mis manos sujetaban sus brazos y nuestros labios conectaban. Se unían feroces y se rozaban con muchísima intensidad.

Quería sentir más así que, pelee, pelee contra su cinturón y contra sus pantalones, fuera con ellos, fuera y fuera, ya solo me separaban de su anhelante polla pidiendo más por mí, pidiendo entrar una y otra vez, más profundo más duro.

\- Te extrañaba- susurró contra mí, rompiendo el beso.

\- Aquí tienes la bienvenida…- susurre también, besándolo más ferozmente.

El roce de nuestras lenguas peleándose por el control, tocándonos más al fondo, estaba ansiosa por más, deseaba que me follase hasta que explotase en un clímax bestial.

Se separó de mí, exigente y lo deje, apoyándome en mis codos para mirar lo que iba a hacer.

Se retiró los zapatos y luego los pantalones y los boxers del todo. Y ahora me tocó a mí, me quito los pantalones y el tanga, sin esperar, para situarme encima.

\- Siempre he querido probarte encima.

\- Pues voy a cumplirlo.

Me situé encima de él y pelee contra él, hasta frenarme.

Salte indefinidas veces, ya estaba húmeda, sin necesidad de frotar, y mini-Armin estaba tan feliz que hasta dolía. Mis saltos se hacían constantes, la forma en la que nuestros cuerpos encajaban, como la fricción quemaba y me hacía tocar el cielo.

Un montón de color, de calidez, de nuestros cuerpos sudando y nuestros labios encontrándose en la vorágine de ardiente pasión.

Pero entonces me di cuenta.

\- ¿Y el condón?

\- Uh… en mi cartera-

Se movió para chocar contra mí de nuevo. Pero me aleje.

\- Póntelo.

\- De acuerdo- susurró con prisa.

Y no tardo ni dos segundos, ya lo tenía encima, pero esta vez me levantó y me estampo contra la pared.

Cada vez que recordaba mi primera vez en esta postura, mi cuerpo reaccionaba, necesitaba ver a este nuevo Armin tan salvaje.

Me enrolle en él, en sus firmes brazos y deje que me penetrase, hasta el fondo.

Dolió la intensidad y me contagió el calor a todo el cuerpo, haciendo que mis cuerdas vocales se moviesen en un gritito placentero y totalmente genial.

Cada estocada, cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se enlazaban en el fondo de las fibras de mi piel, como me revolvía y como me lo hacía pasar, era un mar embravecido de palabras que se expresaban.

Su cariño reflejándose, su deseo.

Me deseaba. Me amaba. Me miraba, solo era yo. La única que deseaba.

Chocaba contra la pared, duro, tan duro que no sentía nada más que la excitación del momento, quería incluso más de él, mucho, tanto que podría haber hecho todo lo posible para que esto no se acabase nunca más. Quería que me demostrase todo.

Con cada empujón me centraba más en enrollarme más fuerte. El vaivén constante y como vibraba todo mi cuerpo. Carnal, tan carnal y tan increíblemente fuerte que nadie, nadie, me hacía sentir ardiendo.

No podía esperar por más.

Y cuando el orgasmo, como la guinda de un pastel, llegó, me derretí contra él, en la última estocada que brindó.

 **[…]**

\- Uf, ha sido genial- digo entre suspiros.

\- Sí, wow… no ha sido demasiado… wow.

\- El morbo de que te pillen quizás.

Armin sonrió y se giró, para enfocar su vista en mí. Aun seguíamos tirados en el piso, con nuestras ropas desperdigadas y las puertas del vestuario cerradas.

\- Estás corrompiéndome.

\- ¿Yo?- me hice la ofendida. –Tú eres el que viene y me pone esa carita de pena y me hace querer arroparte en amor.

Sonrió y se acercó a mí, simplemente cerrando sus labios sobre los míos. Me sentí bien, rápidamente me incorporé sobre él y sonreí, cuando íbamos a besarnos, nuestros labios conectaron en un sencillo roce, cuando íbamos a prolongarlo… nos interrumpió la puerta.

\- ¿Sucrette? ¿Armin? ¿Ambos? Los talleres han comenzado, ¿hay alguien?

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos. Le hice un gesto para que no hablase, su respiración se volvió profunda para inspirar una bocanada de aire que le diese para un rato. Sin embargo yo me levante del suelo y comencé a vestirme.

\- Estamos jugando a la consola, vamos a salir.

\- ¿Por qué esto está bloqueado?

\- Tranquila Peggy, salimos ahora.

Peggy se quedó en silencio.

Obviamente amedrentada por mi seriedad en el tono de voz, iba a hacer lo que yo dijese, después de todo, no le convenía para nada jugar con el fuego que yo había creado especialmente para él.

 **[…]**

Nos dirigimos al taller en completo silencio, Peggy acompañó a Armin hasta su taller pues prácticamente estaban al lado, sótano y biblioteca.

Maldecí eternamente por la suerte de la periodista al estar con Nathaniel. ¿Cómo vigilaría a Melody? Hm, menos mal que Peggy estaba por ahí… ¿no?

Entre en clase recibiendo las miradas de todos, sobre todo la de Kentin, que penetraba en lo más profundo de mi alma, entre sus sentimientos de amor y unos de tristeza. Disimule lo máximo que pude y me senté en un pupitre a su lado, ya que Rosalya estaba ausente por el momento y Karla no era la mejor opción.

\- Hola- susurre acercándome un poco.

\- Hola-

Que seco.

Nunca me había hablado así, creo que, en toda mi vida había recibido dulces palabras de Kentin. Jamás malas caras o poco entusiasmo cuando le hablaba, técnicamente que me contestase de ese modo era imposible. Tenía que serlo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada, absolutamente nada- protesto.

Me separe con semblante triste de él y lo vi alertarse. Mi cara experimento varias fases, tristeza, dolor, confusión y mucha desilusión, casi como si mi corazón estuviese partiéndose.

Lástima que no hubiese sido actriz.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te has… te has cansado de mí?

Kentin negó con la cabeza de manera eufórica y desesperada.

Casi se le despega de su sitio por los movimientos tan rápidos y bruscos que había realizado. Los nervios me comían por el interior, deseosa de saber qué demonios haría a continuación el soldadito.

\- Dios, lo siento, lo siento, es solo que… no se siente como si algo entre nosotros hubiese cambiado, ¿no? Yo…

\- ¿Tú qué?

Dios podría ponerme a llorar si quisiera.

\- Yo me siento… abandonado.

Así que, otro más, quizás debería dejar de descuidarlos un poco menos a todos, es que el problema era que Nathaniel ocupaba un tiempo de mí que necesitaba, pues él era uno de los más difíciles de follar, y necesitaba sentirlo en mí.

\- No deberías… eres el único frente a mis ojos- _Y Castiel, Armin, Lysandro, Dajan, Jade, Dimitry, Dake, Nevra, Ezarel, Valkyon, Nathaniel…_

Karla me miro bastante abatida, pero siguió estática y con aquel rostro perturbado por mi nueva cara descubierta. Supongo que había sido, incluso para ella, un golpe bajo el descubrir que era de lo peor, pues en el fondo, ella sabía que la Sucrette que yo le había enseñado era demasiado buena. Y eso le jodía, pero ahora le jodía aún más que nadie me hubiese captado las malas vibraciones.

Kentin sonrió y tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa, sin siquiera mediar palabra, esperamos en silencio y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sencillamente los hombres eran más fáciles de entender que un puzle para un niño de dos años.

 **[…]**

Después de una hora pensando y peleándonos porque sería lo mejor para nosotros y nuestro proyecto decidimos escoger la avaricia, obviamente Kentin vino detrás y Karla también, la única que se rehusaba era Rosalya, quien pedía una y otra vez que hiciésemos algo de la temática lujuria, sin embargo, la mayoría había hablado y chica de cabellos plata tenía que resignarse.

Como siempre, empezamos a pensar ideas, hasta que un profesor vino a pedirme ayuda para que buscase las bobinas con el hilo y las telas.

Me encamine sola, buscando las dichosas bobinas, luego de dar cincuenta vueltas, me resigne y me senté en uno de los escalones de las escaleras del segundo pasillo y me quede pensando donde, los desastrosos profesores del Sweet Amoris, habían colocado el puto hilo y las telas.

Fruncí el ceño.

\- Mgh.

Enterré la cabeza entre mis piernas, cansada de estos espectáculos.

\- ¿Sucrette?-

Alce la vista, era Nathaniel, Peggy y Melody. El club de fotografía al completo mirándome con ojos bastante curiosos, a excepción de Melody.

\- Hola- musite.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Nathaniel se arrodilló enfrente de mí, con semblante preocupado, tocando mis piernas como si estuviese a punto de morirme enfrente de sus ojos. Suspire una segunda vez y recibí un suave beso con los ojos de su parte, se notaba el cariño y desbordaban por él los sentimientos.

\- Las bobinas, los tejidos… eso estoy haciendo.

\- No estás haciendo nada- gruñó Melody.

Nathaniel la fulminó con la mirada y la delegada se terminó callando, como avergonzada de que el chico hubiese visto su cara mala.

\- No las encuentro, he mirado por todos lados…- musité con voz ahogada.

\- Te ayudaremos- dijo el delegado.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Melody.

Miré a Nathaniel y le sonreí con una suavidad, como diciéndole gracias en un modo que nadie más podría captar, pero para mí desgracia, Melody lo captó.

Realmente lo que pensase esa me la resbalaba demasiado, ella tenía que empezar a ver que, no todo giraría a su alrededor. Que el delegado no la quería y que yo era lo que importaba aquí. Solo yo.

\- Vosotros podéis seguir- Dice la pelinegra. –Yo la ayudo.

Eso me hizo mirar con interés a la periodista, ella había intervenido. A mi favor. Ya no tendría a la mosquita muerta detrás.

\- Gracias Peggy, ¿sabes dónde están?- preguntó con dulzura.

\- Sí. Sígueme.

Sonrió hacia ella, pero sabe que no es real.

\- Nos vemos luego, chicos…- digo.

Subimos escaleras arriba y sonrió suavemente hacia Nathaniel que me la devuelve encantado, los hombres son demasiado sencillos de entender.

\- He mirado en la segunda planta, ¿estás segura de que están aquí las bobi…?

Ella se frena de golpe, cortando mis palabras, la miro sin comprender y ella me mira a mí. Sus ojos son fieros y sus mejillas están rojas, creo que de ira, o de nervios.

\- ¿Peggy?

\- ¡No te hagas la lista conmigo!

\- ¿Perdón?

Y me siento de maravilla.

Se pone aún más roja y piensa que alucino, pero es gracioso verla con ese rostro de ansiedad y queriendo saber qué demonios pasó el otro día cuando la agredí.

\- ¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero!

\- Oh… te refieres a lo que te dije el otro día. Vaya, ¿por qué tan afectada?

\- ¿Estás de broma?

Me rió y cambio mi semblante al instante.

Tan sencillo, tan fácil que casi me asusta la forma en la que actuó tan fríamente. Hace tanto que soy así, que creo que mi cuerpo pide ansiosamente estos momentos para soltar toda la ponzoña que llevo dentro.

\- Sí. Realmente lo estoy. _Qué patética la periodista que ha sido atrapada en su juego de ratón y gato._

Ella se queda estática y me acercó amenazante.

Se aleja de mí, sabe que no le conviene lo que va a pasar, que la única que saldrá mal parada es ella. Si hace algo como lo de Debrah, saldrá mal parada porque me aman con demasiada energía. Esto acabaría explotándole en la cara y dolería.

\- Es triste no, ahora estás mal parada y contra la pared, es imposible que ganes, pero prometo ser buena… solo si tú.

\- Si yo ¿qué?-

\- Si tú obedeces, muñequita.

 **[…]**

Mi cuerpo libera tensiones en el momento que toco mi cama, pero claro, mi abuela no se ha ido aún y tiene que impedirme aliviarlas. Me retuerzo lentamente y miro hacia otro lado, intentando no demostrar interés en su figura y en el modo que ha entrado en mi habitación.

\- ¡Tengo una buena noticia!

\- ¿Te vas?

Me mira con desaprobación.

Aunque claramente sabe que no voy de broma, parece que no le ha gustado mucho el modo en el que me he expresado, ruedo los ojos de forma cansada y suspiro, esperando a que hable de una buena vez y me espete lo que pasará en unos segundos.

\- No- me espeta con tono superior. –Las clases de baile.

\- ¿Qué pasa con _eso_?

Sonríe para mí, ahora la que parece que está de broma es ella y no yo. Por supuesto que eso no me agrada, ni un ápice. No me gusta la forma en la que está manejando esto, es como que… se ríe de mí.

\- Tú sabes, te he apuntado y empiezas mañana.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par, la sorpresa se refleja en mis facciones, casi como si se tratase de una alucinación, una alucinación que persiste en todo mi corazón, palpitando fuertemente y chocando contra mí de una forma casi violenta.

Eso solo me hace recordar que la fiesta se acerca y tengo que comportarme aún más como una dama. Y eso… no me agrada, en absoluto.

\- Lo que pasa es que necesitarías una pareja de baile. Busca una, masculina, por favor.

\- ¿Y si llevo a mi pareja en la fiesta?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pareja? ¿Qué pareja?

Sonrió.

\- Es de mala educación inmiscuirse en los asuntos románticos de la gente, abuelita, avisa a la escuela de que no se preocupen por eso-

Me levanto de la cama y la agarro con suavidad por los hombros, comenzando a caminar con ella fuera de mi refugio secreto, obviamente, camina a mí son y nos detenemos fuera de mi cuarto, en medio del pasillo y mirándonos fijamente.

\- Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito estar sola. Au revoir-

 **[…]**

Por octava vez en la tarde, llamó al timbre de la casa del albino, estoy un poco ansiosa por hablar con él otra vez.

Me ajusto la falda plisada y vuelvo a esperar pacientemente para que él me abra, pero parece que o no está, o está tan concentrado en alguna melodía que no oye lo suficientemente alto el timbre de su propia casa.

\- ¡Lysandro!

No hay respuesta alguna.

Quizás simplemente será mejor que me vaya. Giro sobre mi misma y camino fuera de su patio. La casa de Lysandro es humilde, es como una casita de muñecas en aspecto y tiene un toque victoriano como suponíais. Es elegante y aunque es pequeñita, no es de las más pequeñas que he visto.

Leigh debe de tener bastante dinero, así, a lo irónico, porque no creo que sus padres puedan proporcionarles tanto dinero como para mantener un negocio y una casa tan… buena para lo que la necesitan ellos.

Cuando salgo del portalillo, vuelvo a arrimarlo como estaba y camino un poco hasta la parada del bus, hasta que siento una mano tirar de mí con una suavidad tan dulce que me hizo estremecer en el sitio.

\- Oh… ¿Lysandro?

\- Buenas tardes- me dice con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Qué haces por estos lares?

\- ¿Por qué hablas a la antigua?- me rió suavemente y su sonrisa se hace más grande y más enternecida. –He venido a verte-

Sus mejillas se colorean suavemente y se acerca a mí.

Los brazos más dulces y acogedores me envuelven con ternura y la calidez que desprende podría matar a cualquier serpiente como lo era yo. Me sentía un poco extraña pero me gustaba la sensación de amor que me trasmitía el chico, intentando plasmar en mí las notas de su amor.

\- Entonces… ¿quieres una taza de té?

Asentí de mala gana, pero le seguí sin decir nada, tomando su mano y deleitándome por la suavidad de sus manos tibias, tan calurosas que arrasarían cualquier cubito de hielo. Podría incluso decir que derretirían mis capas, pero eso… eso era imposible.

Entramos de nuevo en su pequeño jardín delantero y cruzamos hasta la puertecita de su recibidor, allí, sacó las llaves de una maceta y casi me rió.

Era demasiado obvio, las dejaba allí porque si no fijo que las extraviaba y nadie podría encontrarlas. Sonreí suavemente y solté una diminuta risa, imperceptible a los oídos de mi acompañante.

Pasamos al interior, un recibidor con un pasillo largo y unas escaleras que daban arriba y a su lado a un salón bastante ordenado y… moderno.

Lysandro se situó detrás y me hizo amago de quitarme la cazadora que llevaba, acepte gustosa y deje que me la quitase, con delicadeza y casi sin ejercer presión. Parecía un total caballero, no pude evitar imaginármelo poseyéndome contra la mesa de ese comedor o quizás… contra la pared. Mordí mi labio y lo seguí a donde iba. Fijándome en cómo, sin su típico abrigo negro y verde, su camisa reflejaba su espalda ancha y musculosa… _Mm…_

\- ¿De qué quieres el té?

\- No me gustan mucho los tés- dije suavemente. –Prefiero un café, pero si no, no pasa nada un té está bien.

\- No, claro que no, tomarás un café si así lo prefieres.

Me pidió, como un buen anfitrión que tomase asiento y que le dejase a él encargarse de todo. No podía dejar de mirarlo, cada vez que sus manos cogían un bote o alcanzaban diversos objetos, sus músculos se contraían y mis ojos se hipnotizaban observando cada movimiento del chico.

Era como una danza, una hermosa danza que me hacía querer ser yo la que pudiese estamparlo pero… en estos momentos no era una buena opción.

\- ¿Cómo estás?-

Llevábamos un rato callados y, a pesar de sentirme muy cómoda con él, no podía perder mi imagen creada, tenía que hablarle y preocuparme por él, aunque en el fondo no podía importarme menos.

Lysandro debió estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos que, el oir mi voz, le hizo chocar contra la pared del mundo real y tirar todo. Me levante rápidamente, obviamente aparte de sobresaltada, asustada por si se había hecho daño.

\- ¡Lysandro!

Los nervios del chico se manifestaron, crispando y chocando contra mi piel, se notaba tanto que me estaba poniendo nerviosa hasta a mí. Movía sus manos intentando limpiar el desastre que había hecho derramando mi café, listo y a punto de ser servido.

\- ¡Lysandro, tranquilo!- dije.

\- Tengo que limpiarlo, tengo que…

\- Tranquilizarte-

Tome su cara entre mis manos y le obligue a mirarme con ferocidad.

\- Ya basta- le dije de la forma más ruda y suave posible, siendo esa una de las mezclas más imposibles de realizar. –Todo está bien, solo tienes que limpiarlo y yo voy a ayudarte…

\- Sí…- dijo recomponiéndose de nuevo. –Lo siento, no era mi intención hacer este escándalo, discúlpame.

\- Estás disculpado- me reí suavemente. –Todo está bien, ¿sí? Todo saldrá bien.

Aunque no podía prometerle eso, necesitaba calmarlo y, en caso de que el padre de Lysandro muriese, el debería comprender la triste realidad. Mejor descansando para siempre que sufriendo, pero en ese momento yo tendría un discurso bueno preparado.

Le sonreí con todo el amor que tenía dentro, más falso que un billete de tres euros, y lo arrope entre el cariño que necesitaba en estos momentos. Él pareció emocionarse pues, sus modales de caballero le impidieron comportarse y termino arrastrándome al suelo de la fuerza con la que había correspondido a mi gesto.

Aun en el suelo, pude comprobar como el albino seguía abrazándome con fuerza, casi sintiendo su alma turbia moverse suplicando que alguien la tranquilizase y, por algún casual sabía que esa era yo, que debía relajarle. Sin embargo la única forma que tenía de hacerlo era… calmarle con sexo y, probablemente fuese pronto para actuar así y no podía, incluso aunque me moría de ganas, hacerle eso en estos momentos si él no lo pedía.

Se separó para mirarme a los ojos y me besó, suave y con agradecimiento por todo el beso, sus labios sabían a tristeza y su alma se movía peligrosamente envuelta en dolor, casi haciendo que la mía reaccionase recordando las cicatrices de mi pasado.

\- Lo siento tanto…- susurró.

\- No tienes que sentir nada- dije, aun sujetándolo en un abrazo fuerte.

\- Debes pensar que soy patético…- intentó separarse, pero se lo impedí.

\- No pienso eso, todos tenemos derecho a perder la compostura, somos humanos, Lysandro, humanos.

Él me miro con tristeza y yo le acaricie el cabello, acercándome y depositando un suave beso de esquimal, con mis labios curvando una dulce y conciliadora sonrisa que era lo único que podía hacer por él en estos momentos.

Porque sí, sabía que era una bruja, pero no era una bruja que podría devolverle a su padre la salud, bajo ninguna de las circunstancias podría hacer eso…

\- Te quiero tanto…- susurro y se quedó encima de mí, demostrándome que eso era cierto, sin propasarse y demostrándome cuanto le dolía.

Si algo tenía claro ahora era que Lysandro sufría más de lo que me había mostrado y que, esta cara tan triste me pertenecía, igual que todas sus emociones y todo su dolor, quería que fuera para mí. E iba a hacerlo.

\- Y yo te quiero a ti-

Sellé mi promesa en forma de mentiras vacías y lo bese en el cuello, mientras mis manos seguían acariciándolo. Por la espalda, por su pelo, por sus brazos y él me correspondió instintivamente con un beso más fogoso que los anteriores, pero aún de una forma caballerosa y poco salvaje.

Mis manos circularon a través de él y sus labios pasaron a través de mí.

Miles de recuerdos, miles de caricias y mis poros sintiendo el suelo frío congelando nuestras penas y calentando nuestras mentes. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y chocaron, pidiendo más y más de aquellas sensaciones nuevas para él y tan conocidas para mí.

\- Sucrette…

\- Lysandro…

Nos besamos de nuevo y ambos supimos que nos aceptábamos, que ambos lo deseábamos, la necesidad de tenernos y consolarnos era tal que casi desbordaba a lo largo de aquellas miles de palabras rotas.

El cabello recibió el café, pero no pudo importarme menos, al igual que a Lysandro, quien estaba demasiado concentrado en mí y en seguir besándome hasta llegar a lo más hondo de nuestras emociones descontroladas y mezcladas.

Mis manos se movieron por su pecho y mis ojos permanecieron cerrados disfrutando el contacto doble. Lysandro besaba increíblemente bien y sus tonificados pectorales y abdominales se marcaban al igual que sentía, entre mis piernas, aquel bulto que tanto amaba.

No dude ni un segundo en retirar aquella prenda, tuve unos cuantos problemas con los botones, que tuve que cortar el beso, Lysandro me observo atento y mis torpes manos, a las que hice temblar cuando él me miró y miró su pecho para hacerlo más creído, como si estuviese nerviosa y fuese la primera vez que hacía algo así.

Se impulsó como un resorte y me impulsó a mí, me enseñó con suavidad como quitaba su camisa y yo, me embobé, esperando como una idiota, que él, acabase y me enseñase su cuerpo escultural. Una vez la prenda se abrió, mis manos se movieron a retirarla de él, mientras la tiraba lo más lejos posible.

Era una abominación esconder tal hermosura bajo aquel hermoso blanco que privaba de una vista todavía más hermosa. Lysandro hizo lo mismo y quito mi camiseta, dejándome en sujetador, aun sentados, volvimos a besarnos, con nuestras lenguas encontrarnos. El ambiente subiendo la temperatura y el suelo ardiendo otra vez. _El suelo estaba siendo protagonista de mis encuentros muy seguidos._

Ambos continuamos nuestra lucha mientras que mi sujetador también volaba lejos, Lysandro debía haber hecho esto de arrancar sujetadores muchas veces y no sabía si alegrarme o enfadarme, pero creo que eso lo decidiría después.

Estaba libre de todas las prendas y solo quedaban las de abajo, se apartó un poco y peleo contra mi falda negra y mis medias, mis zapatos fueron lo último que se le ocurrió hasta que chocó contra ellos. Me miró fijamente, con ojos deseosos y ansiosos, asentí y me retiro todo, menos mis bragas, me incline hacia él y retire su cinturón con facilidad, destapando su virilidad y mostrando su ropa interior. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar con las botas, algo hizo clic y Lysandro se separó.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Le mire sin comprender lo que estaba diciéndome. No podía dejarlo aquí, ¿no?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Qué pasa Lys?-

\- No puedo tener nuestra primera vez en la cocina.

Lo miro aliviada y lo abrazó suavemente.

\- Da igual donde tenerla… si es contigo… yo…

\- Quiero que sea especial.

\- Tú estás aquí, es especial.

Su sonrisa me hizo temblar y me beso pero esta vez más dulce y me dejó continuar desvistiéndolo, botas, calcetines, pantalones, todo fuera, incluso esos boxers verdes que sujetaban la fiera que yo quería probar. Me hizo partícipe del espectáculo más excitante del mundo. Grande y ancho. Un montón de sensaciones se apoderaron de mí.

Lysandro se estiro hacia mí y me alzo en sus brazos, levantándome y cogiéndome lo más alto posible, ahora que estaba entre sus brazos y nuestros labios se encontraban fusionados no fui consciente de hacia dónde nos movíamos. Mi corazón se estremecía y mi cuerpo temblaba cada vez que su erección chocaba contra mi trasero y cuando lo rozaba.

Sé que abrió dos puertas y sé que entramos a una, cuando frenamos, pensé que íbamos a tirarnos en la cama, pero no, Lysandro se inclinó hacia allí y abrió el cajón de una mesita mientras yo lo observaba.

\- ¿Qué haces?- pregunté.

\- Voy a pedir prestado un preservativo a Rosa y a Leigh-

Sonreí y bese la punta de su nariz mientras él sonreí y sostenía el plástico entre sus manos aun cerrado.

Nos dirigimos a lo que supongo que sería su habitación y, en vez de dejarme cotillear me arrojo a su cama, mientras retiraba con dientes y labios mi última prenda, cosa que me sorprendió, una vez estuvieron fuera, pude ver que Lysandro, tenía ideas buenas del sexo y quizás lo hubiese practicado antes, sin embargo, ahora todos sabían lo que hacer, y, en su grupo probablemente hablasen de esto y él supiese cosas aunque no le gustase escucharlas, supongo.

Mi cuerpo se retorció y se situó encima de mí, besándome y sujetándose para no aplastarme, una de sus manos se dirigió a mi coño e introdujo un dedo, yo lo seguí, sin embargo sujete su palpitante erección y la masajee, empezando con el vaivén de arriba abajo. Ambos nos masturbamos unos minutos, hasta que decidió ponerse el condón.

Había sido más rápido de lo que me había imaginado con él, pero me estaba gustando. Y bueno, teniendo en cuenta el calor y las condiciones, no me parecía absolutamente malo.

Una vez la protección estuvo puesta, me embistió lo más suave que había sentido. Y ahí, ahí lo supe, nunca nadie me trataría con tal gentileza… nadie.

Lysandro empujaba y penetraba con suavidad, como si fuera a destruirme un poco de fuerza, me gustaba y me retorcía de aquellas sensaciones, casi haciendo que me sintiese una idiota. Nos movíamos al mismo son y nuestros cuerpos hacían música, las notas de esfuerzo, el sudor circulando por su espalda y manchando sus hermosas alas, aquellos sonidos excitantes y los gruñidos de placer.

Ambos lo estábamos disfrutando y yo, no podía sentirme más excitada porque era imposible.

Nuestros cuerpos jugaban y encajaban, se mecían y se atrapaban, se encontraban y se deseaban, como imanes de polos opuestos, las sensaciones se propagaban y se atraían, como la luz y la sombra se complementaban y una lluvia de estrellas se hacía visible a cada estocada que recibía.

Lento y frágil, culminamos en una torrente de sensaciones, casi retorciendo los dedos de mis pies y gimiendo su nombre al cielo, que lo escuchaba con claridad mientras nuestros cuerpos se convulsionaban amablemente y con gracilidad del placer.

Lysandro era un amante brillante.

 **[...]**

Llegue a casa extasiada y con varios nudos en el pelo, que se encontraba atado en un moño para disimular lo desarreglada y sucia que estaba.

Tenía el pelo lleno de café, olía a sudor, a sexo y a café, totalmente desarreglada y bastante cansada, nunca había tenido sexo tan lento y me había puesto tan caliente en mi vida, no había sido solo una vez, si no otra vez más, donde Lysandro volvió a la carga con rondas de besos exigentes y candentes que subirían la intensidad de un hombre hetero en dos y le haría plantearse su sexualidad otra vez.

Cuando llegue a mi piso, levante mi vista para mirar a la persona que se encontraba ahí, sentada, esperándome. Kentin. Esta costumbre suya tenía que acabarse de una vez.

\- Hola Sucrette.

\- Hola guapo- sonreí. -¿Qué tal llevas lo de tus padres en la presentación de mañana?

Me dirigí al portal, tras besarlo y saque mis llaves para abrir el portal de mi edificio. Obviamente deje que él me siguiese, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Pues no muy bien, mi padre va a molestarse cuando me vea con esa chaqueta tan fea, es horrible me queda fatal.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡A mí me parece que te favorece mucho!- _una chaqueta estúpida para otro estúpido, perfecto._

Sonrió enternecido y ruborizado, feliz de que hubiese halagado como le sentaba una prenda horrible y que otra vez, volviese a animarle y ponerle interés, como cuando hablamos de que valía para modelo. No lo decía de broma, lo decía enserio, valía para desfilar con ropa y estaría estupendo. Tenía un buen tipo.

Y yo ya sabía que a mí, sencillamente me sentaba estupendamente la ropa y que valdría para modelo.

\- Tú eres la que debería ser modelo- repitió, rodeando mi cintura y subiendo a mi par, mientras que yo sonreía suavemente hacia la nada, fingiendo que estaba feliz de su compañía.

\- Deja de halagarme, no es cierto y no vamos a discutir esto- que modestia tan falsa.

Ambos seguimos discutiendo hasta que cedí yo, aceptando sus cumplidos y sonriendo para él con la mejor de mis sonrisas, haciendo que nos tuviésemos que frenar para recibir un suave beso de su parte, era un chico romántico y dulzón, y él otro de los dos con los que me quedaba acostarme. Tendría que pensar una estrategia.

Tras llegar a mi planta, introduje las llaves en la cerradura y le deje entrar tras de mí.

\- Me alegro de que hayas venido a verme- digo.

\- No hay problema, me moría de ganas de verte-

\- Lo malo es que yo tengo que ducharme, hice una torpeza de las mías y acabe ensuciándome el cabello de café-

Kentin sonríe y suelta mi cabello para luego, encararme suavemente y besarme otra vez.

\- Incluso con café en el cabello y con todas tus torpezas no dejas de encantarme-

Me deje besar otra vez, esta vez, casi pegándome a su cintura y abrazándome como si fuera a irme a algun lado, como si me hubiese extrañado más que nadie en este mundo. Su corazón latía a la velocidad del rayo y podía detectar sus nervios escapar dentro de su pecho, casi automáticamente y haciendo que nadie más pudiese hacer algo para parar nuestros roces.

\- ¡Sucrette Darcy! ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?!

Ambos nos separamos rápidamente, para mirar a la figura que había gritado, bajando los mini escalones de mi apartamento.

\- ¡¿Quién es este joven y qué hace besándote como si fuera a violarte en medio del salón?!

\- ¡Abuela por dios!- chillo.

\- ¡Qué se vaya ahora, qué se vaya ahora! ¡Menudos modales! ¡Qué sucias son las mentes masculinas de tu generación!

Kentin permanecía estático y totalmente ruborizado, pero perturbado y preocupado por lo que podía decirle.

\- Señora yo…

\- ¿¡No me ha oído joven militar!? ¡VAYASE!

Kentin obedeció perturbado y me miró, asentí con tristeza y él simplemente se retiró del salón y abrió la puerta para salir.

\- Lo siento por la intrusión- dijo suavemente. –Hablamos mañana Sucrette-

\- Lo siento Kentin…- susurré en su dirección, él lo vio y le restó importancia con la cabeza, aún preocupado por la reacción de mi abuela.

\- ¡Váyase!

Cuando oímos los pasos resonar lejos y el sonido de la puerta cerrada, me encaré con mi abuela.

\- ¿En serio? ¿¡De verdad!?

\- Modales y educación, ¿acaso este payaso va a ser tu pareja?

\- ¡No! ¡Y no es un payaso! ¡Ahora voy a ducharme!-

Caminó escalones arriba y paso a su lado propinándole un suave y molesto empujón para ella, sé que frunce el ceño pero aquí la única cabreada soy yo, única y exclusivamente yo.

\- ¡Ah! Caroline, está es mi casa, no tienes derecho a echar a nadie ni a invitar a nadie.

Doy un portazo y cierro la puerta, haciendo retumbar todo.

 **[-]**

Dos voces suenan en el interior del salón, acabo de salir de la ducha y ya estoy cambiada, puedo sentir que mi abuela ha traído invitados y por eso, necesito vestirme antes de reclamarle a solas el hecho de que utilice mi casa como un lugar de encuentros con clientes o personas que conoce. No me agrada en lo más mínimo.

Tras vestirme, camino directamente al salón.

\- Caroline puedo hablar contigo…- me precipito con la mejor de mis sonrisas, pero, al ver las visitas que se encuentran aquí, mi cuerpo se paraliza en el miedo.

\- Sucrette, te esperábamos- dijo mi abuela querida.

Mi mundo comenzó a moverse y los cristales de todas las ventanas hubiesen roto si yo hubiese tenido algun poder, que ojala, sería mucho más fácil echarlos de casa asustándolos que usando palabras. Necesitaba sacarlos de aquí. Ahora.

\- Hola Sucrette, sabía que eras hermosa, pero no hasta este punto- Su sonrisa era como un montón de perlas blancas y brillantes que iluminaban como un faro. _Que repulsión._

Ahora que ella había dicho eso, solo podía esperar para intentar clavarle ese cuchillo en el cuello o tirarle una silla para estropear su hermoso y delicado rostro. _Ella no podía estar aquí, ella no podía._

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, me ha costado escribirlo pues estaba entre desanimada, ocupada con el verano, con el carne y todo eso, además de sin ideas. Y una tormenta jodió mi internet durante cinco días, el mío y el de todo el mundo. Así quedé yo loca en desesperación.**

 **No es solo eso, ni siquiera estaba convencida de subirlo, no estaba inspirada y no me ha gustado el capítulo. Para nada, lo veo feo. No sé...**

 **Por ello, lo siento.**

* * *

 **¿Cuántos reviews me merezco?**

 **Que tal si ponemos un cupo alto, como 330 o como mínimo 327 comentarios.**

Sé que podemos.

Demostradme que lo he hecho bien.

Un besazo, os amo.

¡327 eh! o ¡330!

Necesito motivación y esto, quizás, me motive.

Bueno, seguro que lo hace.


	26. Oscuro

**_¡_** _H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah _!_**

 **Estamos aquí, con un nuevo capítulo de Ninfomanía, sospechando que pronto saldrá el episodio 32 de corazón de melón (si no es hoy, día 11, será día 12 o, como mucho, el día 13) Impaciente por jugarlo y conocer los secretos que esperan y mueren por salir de allí.**

 **¡IMACIENTE NOAH PASANDO DEL TEMA PARA HABLAR DEL CAPÍTULO!**

 **Voy a daros un capítulo especial, en el que varios secretos se han desvelado por fin, ¿quién es el malo realmente en esta historia? ¿Quién miente? ¿Quién malinterpreta? ¿Quién ha actuado como un bebé y huyó? Supongo que eso lo dejaré a vuestro criterio, pero nada es lo que parece incluso en las historias más claras...**

 **En fin, espero ansiosamente que os guste mi capítulo y que lo disfrutéis, que me dejéis vuestra opinión, como ya sabéis los reviews largos me encantan, y también me digáis que os ha parecido el episodio 32 en vuestras respectivas rutas, si habéis llorado, emocionado o divertido, si os ha gustado el momento con vuestro chico o si no. Yo los leeré cuando juegue al menos, la ruta de Castiel y la de Lysandro.**

 **Como siempre deciros que, os amo y que, ¡ahí va!**

 **Disfrutad muchísimo, chicas.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Los personajes de **AnticLove** , son de sus creadores tan buenos. Créditos reservados a ellos y usados con ánimo de lucro.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **Oscuro**

 **[** _Y sonaba bien cuando salía de sus labios_ **]**

Era espectacular.

Digna de alabar.

Ahora que la veía en persona podía creer con certeza lo que los rumores decían. Era una flor exótica, con la piel más tersa de todas, resaltaba y brillaba como si fuera la piel de un bebe. Sus dientes, como bien había dicho antes, eran como las perlas más hermosas y brillantes que iluminaban en la noche a los barcos como un faro, pero en este caso ella iluminaba y cegaba a hombres y mujeres. Su cabello de uno de los tonos más hermosos posibles destacaba en el firmamento con aquellas llamas rojizas y hechizantes y aquellos ojos, oh dios, esos ojos tan horriblemente hermosos y verdes podrían pudrirse.

Y no hablaremos de su figura de diosa griega porque si no, iba a darme algo.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- escupo.

\- Ellos han venido a confirmar la asistencia y los nombres de los invitados- mi abuela sonríe con felicidad.

\- Nunca has hecho eso- lo encaro, firmemente.

Mis ojos van directos a los de Viktor, quien parece bastante incómodo con la situación.

Mi rabia crece y las ganas de llorar aumentan a cada paso. Los segundos se hacen eternos y yo no puedo evitar pensar que esto es una enorme pesadilla, que estoy soñando y que pronto despertaré, porque si no… mataré a alguien.

\- Bueno… Sky pensó que…

\- Estaría bien venir a ver a la patética ex en comparación a la de ahora, ¿no?- interrumpo al chico.

\- ¡Sucrette!- chilló mi abuela agobiada por mis comentarios.

A penas podía sostener mi ira entre mis pensamientos. Cada vez que mis ojos se enfocaban en él y en ella, juntos, tomados de las manos, se me nublaba la vista y tenía ganas de aporrear todo lo que había a los alrededores y si era la preciosa cara de la putísima modelo, mejor.

\- No sé porque demonios no podéis confirmar eso por teléfono- gruñí. –Como todos los putos años.

\- ¡Sucrette! ¡Oh por dios, disculpadla!- mi abuela tan alterada y yo tan crispada.

Mis nervios cada vez se revolvían más y el volumen de mi voz aumentaba a cada paso que daba hacia ellos, amenazante y seria, casi al borde de la locura y con ganas de destrozar todo lo que hubiese a mi paso. Era prácticamente imposible controlar esta ansia destructora y su presencia aquí, estática y calmada me alteraba más.

\- ¡Que os vayáis de mi casa, joder! ¡IROS!

\- Sucrette… tienes que….- Viktor intercede, levantándose del sofá y se intenta acercar a mí.

\- ¿Calmarme?- chillo fuera de mí misma. –¡Me calmaré cuando desaparezcas de mi vista! ¡Eres un… un idiota! ¿Me oyes? ¡Un idiota!

Los nervios se apoderaban de mí, cada vez más y cada vez más, mi corazón palpitaba con demasiada fuerza y sabía que, en cualquier momento se quebraría mi férrea voluntad y terminaría aplastándome el poco positivismo que me rodeaba.

Ni siquiera pude moverme cuando Viktor se acercó otros dos pasos más cerca, solo apretar más mis puños y ponerme a la defensiva y encararle con todo el odio y el rencor que llevaba dentro. Si fuera legal, estaría asesinándolo ahora.

\- Vik, cariño…- intento hablar Skylar.

\- ¡Oh por dios, que alguien le ponga un bozal a esa mujer!

\- ¡SUCRETTE DARCY HONDA! ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO!

\- ¡PUDRIROS!

Y aunque parezca mentira, salí huyendo de casa con la mayor rapidez posible, alejándome de todos los que me miraban con caras de pena y esas cosas que detestaba desde el fondo de mi corazón. Fruncí el ceño y me encamine lo más rápido posible, hasta que me detuvieron.

\- ¿Sucrette? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡¿Que qué pasa?! ¡Te diré que pasa! ¡La escuálida y perfecta de tu ex novia ha venido con el idiota perfecto de mi ex novio a mi casa!

\- ¿Skylar?

Parecía casi tan sorprendido como yo cuando la vi allí, probablemente hasta se alegrase de su presencia en la ciudad.

La ira corría por mis venas, no me hacía muy feliz el hecho de que él fuese feliz por su presencia. No iba a permitir que me abandonase, jamás en la vida lo permitiría, y menos si era por esa flacucha de tres al cuarto. No quería, no permitiría eso y si lo permitía, que jamás volviese a mí, porque me encargaría de destruirlo.

\- Sí. ¡Vete tú también atrás de ella! ¡Vete y elige…!

Sus labios chocaron contra los míos.

El beso en sí, me sorprendió. Más cuando, constantemente Ryo me rechazaba en todos los aspectos, jamás tuve la intención de que él pasase a más conmigo a parte de una relación física sin celos donde me perteneciese solo a mí. Única y exclusivamente a mí. Solo mío.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te callabas y estabas sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Solo estoy sorprendido de que ella esté aquí. Nada más…

Abrazó mi cara con sus manos y me acaricio con dulzura.

\- Sucrette…-

La voz de Viktor se fue apagando en el momento que me vislumbro en brazos de Ryo.

Me moví rápidamente al sentir su voz inundar mis tímpanos, casi podía sentir la ira corriendo por mis venas, probablemente me había seguido porque había sido infantil y quería regañarme, estaba tan apagada entre todos los sentidos de aquel horrible mundo que se empeñaba en tirar de mi hacia el centro de la tierra. Quemándome en la lava de las horrendas realidades a las que me enfrentaba constantemente.

\- ¿Tú quién eres?- inquirió saber Ryo.

\- Viktor- dijo suavemente y dudoso. -¿Tú?-

\- No es de la incumbencia de un niñito rico, sin embargo, deberías preguntarle a Skylar.

Su rostro se quedó bastante sereno al decirle esto, aunque podía verle algo irritado por la respuesta.

Conocía a Viktor, amaba desde el fondo de él la educación, no solo eso, incluso en sus mentiras, vivía protegiéndome de todos los chicos que se me acercaban. Siempre había sido así, me protegía de todos y curaba mis heridas cuando la gente me demostraba que no podía confiar en nadie. Después de todo, siempre que alguna persona rica se me acercaba era para difamarme o quizás favorecerse de mi riqueza.

Todo patrañas infames.

\- Eres un poco maleducado para que Skylar te conozca, ¿no?-

Respiré hondo y cruce mis brazos, poniendo la mirada más mordaz que mis ojos habían creado para el mundo que intentaba tumbarme en esta mierda de vida.

\- No sé a qué has venido- digo sinceramente y con voz de perra. –Pero puedes irte-

\- Solo quería hablar, y Sky… ella quería…

\- Como si quería pintarse las uñas en un spa- lo interrumpo. –Me da igual lo que tu estúpida novia quiera.

Se acerca a mí, lentamente, cauteloso, sabe perfectamente cómo actuar cuando estoy enfurecida, y a pesar de que he cambiado de aires y de enfados, ahora mismo soy consciente de que podría incluso tranquilizarme en sus brazos como hacía antes.

Seguía siendo débil a él… casi podría jurar que, si él me lo pedía dejaría todo para seguir a su lado como antes.

Ryo se puso enfrente de mí para protegerme de lo inminente, aunque el fondo sabía que no podía evitar el enfrentamiento contra él. Al menos si quería pasar de este patético intento de paces.

\- Déjalo, gracias… Ryo- lo tranquilizó, aunque sinceramente no me apetece quedarme a solas con él. –Te veo luego en tu casa.

Ryo me mira a los ojos y suspira.

\- Cualquier cosa me llamas-

 **[…]**

Las nubes son claras y vuelan sin preocupaciones, a mí me gustaría muchísimo ser una de ellas, impregnarme de aire y crearme como ellas se crean, sin sentimientos, sin dolor, sin nada más que volar y alejarse, deshacerse y hacerse de nuevo para volar.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- Solo ve al grano- digo, suavemente.

Me mira nervioso y desvía la atención a la camarera que viene a atendernos.

Ella repara en él y se fija de un modo bastante personal, le ha gustado mucho, en eso puedo darme cuenta a la perfección, casi se le cae la baba. Es normal, Viktor es atractivo, mucho, tiene un cuerpo impresionante y unos ojos que se llevan los corazones de todas, sus almas. Tenía un encanto natural que hipnotizaba. Y yo, _por desgracia_ , era consciente de ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres tomar, guapo?

\- Intimidad- digo.

La chica me fulmina, si las miradas matasen, estaría muerta y sepultada.

Pero me daba igual, esa pequeña mujer no tenía ni idea de quien era yo y como podía hundirle a la vida si me lo proponía. Enfrentarse a mí, no era cosa de risa, y eso lo sabían todos los que habían sufrido mis enfados y mi ira, podemos decir ira, porque sí. Lo era.

\- Lo siento, un café solo con un poco de nata y un capuchino-

Lo observo bastante sorprendida, recuerda que me gusta la nata con el café y eso casi me hace sentir mi corazón recomponerse, al menos un poco, de todos los pedazos que él ha causado en mí. Cuando nos trajeron el café, otra chica diferente, pues la otra seguro que se había cansado de atendernos.

La desconfianza aparente hacia los hombres avanzaba con el tiempo y notaba un frenazo en mí, pero sin embargo, seguía queriendo estrangularle de todas las formas más dolorosas posibles.

\- Gracias- Viktor sonríe a la camarera, que se derrite también.

\- Si en vez de coquetear fueses al puto caso- gruño desde mi sitio.

Y la señora sonríe dulcemente acariciándome la mejilla.

Sus confianzas no me gustan, pero dejo que me acaricie como si estuviese apiadándose de mí. Es una mujer de unos treinta años menuda, supongo que será la jefa, que sí que quiere a sus empleados, una de esas que tocan como la lotería. Al menos, esa es la impresión que transmite.

\- Así que, la chica insoportable eres tú- dice dulcemente. –Bueno, espero que sea porque tienes uno muy bueno aquí.

Mis mejillas se recalientan.

\- ¿Disculpe usted?

\- Es tu novio, ¿no es así? Cindy es muy coqueta. No se lo tengas en cuenta. Disfrutad de vuestras bebidas, cielos.

Viktor me mira divertido, me he quedado tan a cuadros que casi no puedo hablar.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que alguien puede dejarme casi sin palabras, aunque claro, que me haya callado con ella delante no significa que vaya hacerlo una vez desaparezca entre las mesas.

\- Supongo que te preguntas que hago aquí.

\- Deje de preguntarme eso desde que me dejaste.

Viktor resopla cabreado.

Siempre es paciente y escucha lo que tengo que decir, nunca se molesta, pero parece irritado. No escucha lo que quiero decirle, las quejas que quiero expresar, me molesta. Nos molestamos.

\- Sabes que no te deje.

\- Lo hiciste, elegiste Austria en vez de elegirme a mí. ¡Te necesitaba!

\- ¡Te ofrecí venir conmigo! ¡Jamás quise terminar!

\- ¡Te fuiste porque no querías verme más!

Respira hondo y bebe un sorbo de su capuchino, parece que no está muy contento en cómo estamos llevando esto ambos, alterándonos en una cafetería del centro. Cruzo mis brazos cabreada y me dejo caer contra el asiento.

\- Mi padre enfermo, lo sabes. Tuve que hacerme cargo de todo, tenía negocios en Austria durante un año por culpa de los socios de mi padre- respiró hondo y bebió un sorbo de su capuchino.

\- Eso no es una excusa- digo. –Te fuiste y me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba. En el año que ellos me dejaron del todo, en el que esa Ellie apareció.

Suspiró hondo.

\- Te ofrecí venir conmigo- me miró con esos ojos que derretían icebergs enteros. –Tus padres habían aceptado, tu abuela estaba encantada. Te ofrecí una relación a distancia, pude darte todo lo que necesitabas, pero te negaste- hablo. –Pude darte lo que hubieses querido, te querría incluso a millones de galaxias si me lo hubieses pedido. Pero te ataste a Paris, pensando que todo cambiaría allí, pero en el fondo solo quería sentirte segura en una zona que no lo era. Te quedaste en vez de moverte y despejarte, para volver y derrotarles una vez estuvieses cicatrizada.

No.

Eso no era cierto. No lo era. Él solo había huido de mí porque estaba cansado, no había dado nada por permanecer conmigo al menos un mes más mientras lo superaba. Ni siquiera había pensado en otra posibilidad, como espera.

\- No pensaste en mí.

\- No era opcional.

\- ¡Tú siempre has querido alejarte de mí!

Las lágrimas fluían por mis ojos, no sabía ni en qué momento había sucedido, pero no podía intentar contenerlas, no podía parar porque había tocado tan hondo en mí que, aunque sus palabras parecían demasiado piadosas, eran totalmente falsas.

Sí, él había dicho que me fuese con él, sí, él había ofrecido la posibilidad de una relación a distancia. Pero yo, no podía separarme de él en los momentos críticos, como había sido aquel que tanto me había afectado.

Cubrí mi cara con ambas manos y sentí la voluntad de discutir de Viktor tambalearse lentamente.

\- Sucrette…

\- ¡¿Qué le has hecho, infeliz?!

No pude levantar la vista hacia él.

Tanto tiempo que las lágrimas no caían enfrente de alguien que tenía tirria, que odiaba, tanto tiempo que no mostraba la vulnerabilidad a alguien que no soportaba y no quería que me viese en los peores momentos. Se suponía que tenía que ser fuerte, pero no era capaz. No podía.

Soy tan débil.

\- No he hecho nada- protestó él. -¿Por qué no te metes en asuntos que te conciernan, Ken?

\- ¡Mi nombre es Kentin! ¡Tú…!

\- Déjalo… ya está- hipee mientras hablaba.

No sabía a quién se lo decía, si a Viktor o a Kentin, pero mis manos temblaban y se balanceaban. Entre el llanto y la tristeza que desde tanto tiempo había contenido. Y dolía el ver que salía a borbotones como si de sangre, de una herida, se tratase.

Me levanto de allí.

Y salgo pitando.

\- Dejadme en paz, los dos, necesito estar sola-

 _Y sé que esto va a cambiarlo todo._

 **[…]**

El parque parecía uno de los mejores lugares para no esconderse, así que, solo me quedó acudir al paraíso de cualquier persona que amase los libros. La biblioteca.

Aquellas paredes me sostenían los pilares y me di cuenta de que, hiciese lo que hiciese, conseguiría salvarme de ellos aquí, Viktor sabía que necesitaba tranquilidad y a Kentin, simplemente, no se lo ocurriría buscarme aquí. Porque nadie me conocía realmente. Nadie lo hacía.

Creo que, incluso poniendo la mano en el fuego sin quemarme, diría que ni Viktor y Leia lo hacían de verdad. Solo conocían lo que yo había dejado a la vista, mis traumas y mi pasado, quizás algo de mi presente, pero ninguno entraba en el caos inminente que era mi profunda y desordenada mente.

Me oculte en la sección más lejana, la de historia y me deje caer en una de las sillas, triste e infeliz de que lo hubiese cagado tanto, poniéndome a llorar frente a él y alejando a mi futuro objetivo lo más lejos posible de mí.

\- ¿Sucrette?

La sorpresa invadió mis tímpanos.

Quizás debí haberlo pensado mejor en vez de acudir aquí, voluntariamente, Nathaniel tenía una tercera casa y esta, no era otra que la biblioteca.

Levante mis ojos rojizos del llanto hacia él y pude verlo correr y ahogarse en la frustración de no llegar tan pronto como deseaba a mí. Se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano, susurrando caricias de aura blanca que calmaron la mía negra.

\- Hola- musite, rota. Vulnerable.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Simplemente no sabía que decir que había sucedido.

Un huracán había destinado todo su aire a mí, me había atrapado en una espiral de corrientes fuertes que no me dejaban salir, que me hacían sentir dolor y que me recordaban lo que me había esforzado tanto en eliminar de mí. Al amor de mis días y de mi futuro, el único hombre que podría hacer que todo lo que había hecho se desvaneciese si me amaba, una vez más, de verdad.

No lo había olvidado.

Eso era algo que yo sabía y que me había negado en dejarlo salir, porque si lo hacía, habría dictado mi sentencia al dolor y al sufrimiento por saber que lo había perdido y él había escogido a otra.

Me abrace a él, sin permitirme a mí misma responder a su pregunta, planteándome si esto que estaba haciendo era, solo, una tonta carrera para escapar de la meta y la aceptación. Del dolor y la prisión que había creado, hundiéndome en las sombras y en la cárcel de mi propia mentira.

Nathaniel me devolvió el abrazo, la calidez me transmitía paz y serenidad. Quizás, y solo quizás, si me aferraba a él, pudiese salvarme de todo el caos que se había esforzado en desmoronarme.

Si Nathaniel me agarraba, yo solo tenía que sujetarme y tirar, hasta que ambos cayésemos en la desesperación de amores que no eran recíprocos. Y así, la soledad no sería tanta.

Solo debía destruirnos y hundirnos a ambos, así, quizás, mi corazón sanaría un poco.

 **[…]**

Sus labios son dulces y compasivos, besan mi frente y mis labios, mis lágrimas resecas por las mejillas, mi corazón que está fuera, esperando a que sea de nuevo introducido en el pecho. Moviéndose y llorando hasta que nadie pueda verlo llorar.

Sus brazos son protectores y fuertes, me cubren y no me hieren, son como un manto poderoso, incapaz de ser traspasado. Y sus manos proporcionan caricias dulces que, aunque quisiera olvidar, se clavaban como un alambre de espinas a mi cuerpo.

Como siempre, él no ejerce presión en mis heridas, mantiene un silencio cómodo que me deja morirme entre las penumbras a las que no llega el sol.

\- Todo saldrá bien.

Y sabía que creerle sería una estupidez, pero sonaba tan convincente que, incluso aunque lo desease no podría hacer nada para no creerle en estos momentos que necesitaba la mentira más dulce del mundo.

\- Todo se pondrá mejor.

Y entre sus brazos, llore hasta que mis ojos se secaron.

\- Solo dime que puedo quedarme aquí- murmure llorosa.

\- Por supuesto, siempre que lo necesites-

 **[…]**

Mis pies se arrastraron por el suelo en aquellos gordos y lanosos calcetines. Sentía como si estuviese caminando sobre una nube, un pensamiento infantil, pero que me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Frote mi nariz con un pañuelo y continúe arrastrándome por el apartamento del rubio. Su camiseta me quedaba enorme y, impulsivamente, me había abrazado a su vieja camiseta de la corbata, buscando la comodidad de algo pasado que me había gustado. Mi cabello estaba enrollado en un turbante de toalla, pues me había duchado con muchas ansias para secarse.

Camine hasta la cocina sintiendo el calorcillo de la calefacción de Nathaniel, que reposaba en la mesa, con el ordenador y trabajando con mucha fijación en, probablemente un trabajo que tendríamos que entregar meses después.

Levanto la vista hacia mí y se ruborizó.

\- Estás linda- dijo.

Negué con la cabeza suavemente y caminé a su lado, prácticamente atontada, como si fuera una niña pequeña que necesitase amor constante. Él, desde aquella silla alta, me rodeo firmemente con sus brazos, acercándome más a él.

Me abrazó, apartando el portátil, rodeándome con piernas y brazos. Descanse mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello y deje que me mimase todo lo que desease, que me hiciese lo que quisiera con tal de que no se separase de mí, beso mi cuello, solo para darme un apoyo clave y me apegó, más de lo posible, tan cerca que casi podía sentir el latido constante de su corazón, que corría nervioso por mi cercanía.

\- ¿Huirías de mí si yo te mostrase incluso lo más oscuro de mí?

Nathaniel no respondió a mi pregunta modosa y aturdida por el dolor que me producía la sensación.

Mis ojos, permanecieron en un punto clave de la habitación, no había nada, no era algo interesante, solo un pomo de un armario que, mirándolo como yo lo hacía, era sumamente hipnótico y atraía toda mi atención.

\- No, nunca lo haría. Eso es algo que puedo prometerte con total seguridad.

Y en ese momento, decidí creerlo. Sin pensar en que, cuando la caja de Pandora se abriera, el rompería su promesa sin perder ni un segundo. Que me abandonaría, cuando todo explotase.

Él no era distinto a Viktor.

 **[…]**

No me costó nada dormirme.

Los brazos de Nathaniel eran conciliadores y me calmaban con cada caricia que daba a mi cabello mojado.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días…- murmuré, somnolienta, aun entre los brazos del rubio.

Él me sonrió y se inclinó para besarme lenta y dulcemente.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- preguntó.

\- Bien- conteste, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. -¿Y tú?

\- Bien.

Su voz sonaba cansada.

Casi podría ahorrarme decir que era mentira, había estado despierto desde las tantas hasta ahora solo para atenderme en mis necesidades.

\- Duerme ahora, no voy a necesitar nada- dije, acurrucándome. –Duerme, ahora-

Él sonrió, podía sentirlo a través de mis ojos cerrados.

\- Bien, si necesitas algo, solo…

\- Duérmete ya, tonto-

Y deje que me mostrase todo lo que quería mostrarme el mundo de los sueños.

 **[…]**

Me desperté con el incesante sonido de la alarma.

Las seis.

Casi maldigo a Nathaniel y su puntualidad, solo que me di cuenta de que eso me favorecía a mí, podía pasar por casa, coger mis cosas, cambiarme y resoplar hondo.

\- Buenos días- dijo a mi lado. –Puedes dormir más si quieres yo puedo…

\- Tengo que ir a cambiarme, esto me viene bien- digo.

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y lo veo fijamente.

Por las mañanas sigue siendo igual de impresionante que por el día, o cuando ya está en el instituto, si que hacen bien en llamarle el señor perfecto. Lo es. Sin duda lo es. Yo, sin embargo, por las mañanas parezco el monstruo del Lago Ness.

Bostezo mucho y tapo mi boca cuando ya es tarde, cosa que hace reir al rubio, lo miro con una ceja alzada y él ríe más, no entiendo que le causa tanta gracia así que, llevo mis manos a mis caderas esperando una respuesta coherente de su parte.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo estaba pensando en lo bonita que estás por las mañanas y en la suerte que tengo de que me hayas elegido a mí.

\- Sí bueno, pues deja de decir mentiras sobre mí por las mañanas, soy consciente del asco que doy cuando me levanto-

Nathaniel bufa y se precipita hasta a mí.

Caminando por la deshecha cama y colocándose de rodillas frente a mí, casi somos de la misma altura, incluso así. Nos miramos a los ojos y siento sus manos atraerme hacia él, por la cintura. Termino dejándome caer de rodillas, también, a su par y enfrente de él, fijamente agarrados y sabiendo que terminaremos en un beso aún más dulce y sabroso que cualquiera que nos hubiésemos dado en otros momentos.

\- Eres una mentirosa, estás preciosa.

Y aunque quisiera replicar, porque no es verdad, sinceramente, no me deja.

Sus labios acallan los míos, un roce dulce y con sus ojos ámbares cerrados, me dejo caer al borde de su amor. Consciente de que, solo estoy escapando, de nuevo, en vez de afrontar lo que me había dispuesto a crear, un harem en el que nadie me abandone y nadie sepa de mí.

Ya no sé qué quiero hacer…

 **[…]**

El instituto está abierto y lleno de personas moviéndose con bolsas y todo.

La reunión ha comenzado y, a pesar de todo, los padres de todos, a excepción de los de Lysandro y los míos se han mostrado. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Amber y a Nathaniel con su madre. Llego tarde. Bastante tarde, pero estaba intentando salir sin que mi abuela se percatase de mi presencia. ¡La quería fuera, ahora mismo! _Pero, eso, era algo de lo que tendría que ocuparme en otro momento y no ahora_.

Veo de reojo a Karla haciendo señas en dirección del club de jardinería, donde no hay nadie. Miro a mi alrededor y sé que solo se refiere a mí, no hay nadie más a quien pueda hacérselas. Se lleva mal con todos menos con Amber.

Avanzo hacia ella, disimuladamente, por si alguien me ve. Y desganada total me introduzco en el mundo que he creado solo para mí, uno en el que nadie puede herirme y que, aparece y desaparece, sin poder controlarlo, me aferra.

\- Amber está planeando algo en tu contra.

\- ¿Y qué es?

Mis ganas de tratar con alguno de ellos hoy no están en mi mejor momento.

\- Supongo que hacer que la cagues frente a tus padres- dice. –No ha querido darme detalles- a regañadientes continua hablando.

\- Eso es imposible-

Esta vez, Amber si ha sido estúpida.

¿Humillarme delante de mis padres? Por favor, ellos nunca asisten, jamás lo hacen. Sería increíblemente estúpido que hiciesen algo así. Si mi madre viene, mi padre no lo hace. Y si mi padre viene, mi madre no. Tan sencillo como eso.

Desde que papá había encontrado a Ellie, todo había cambiado, ya no era su princesita y tampoco estaba en sus planes venir a verme si eso significaba perder un día de trabajo o de sexo intensivo con Ellie. Y mi madre simplemente vivía en un mundo de irresponsabilidad en el que una hija no tenía lugar.

\- Sabes que para ella no es imposible- se queja. –Y ojala lo haga.

Pasar por alto el hecho de que me odia es sencillo, porque me da igual.

Karla solo es una mosquita muerta que ladra mucho pero no muerde, sus patéticos intentos de hacerse notar para Amber nunca llegan, solo es palabrería insana que no tiene nada más que ridiculez en ella. Haga lo que haga no podía ni llegar a herirme o hacerme quedar mal.

Nada llamaría la atención de Amber, aunque lo intentase.

\- Sí lo es, y aunque hiciese algo, todos me ayudarían- digo. –Y mis padres no van a venir. Ellos nunca lo hacen.

Respiró con suma tranquilidad y me giro para irme.

\- Si eso es todo, entonces me voy.

\- Pero sí tus padres han confirmado su asistencia, bueno, tu madre, eso ha dicho la directora en el pasillo cuando estaba con ella y ahí fue donde ella creó su plan mentalmente.

Y si no llega a ser porque la gravedad me sujetaba, habría salido volando de la impresión.

No podía ser cierto, ella jamás había asistido a cosas escolares que hubiesen tenido que ver conmigo. Pestañeo fuertemente y frunzo el ceño.

\- Se ha debido de equivocar, Shermasky, digo- mi voz suena temblorosa. –Ella está muy ocupada y no le interesan los eventos escolares si tiene que trabajar.

\- Pero la directora dijo que había llamado dos veces para confirmar y todas las respuestas habían sido afirmativas porque estaba por la ciudad en trabajo.

Mi boca se abre monumentalmente.

\- Te equivocas, Karla- digo.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

Y niega con la cabeza, cabreada, pero más cabreada estoy yo por la estupidez que se está inventando para captar mi atención o quien sabe, traicionarme. Aunque no creo que sea tan estúpida como para mentirme cuando todo puede peligrar para ella y para sus padres.

\- No digas que no te he avisado- frunce el ceño. –Ahora me voy, no quiero que me vean contigo, víbora.

Y desaparece del club de jardinería, dejándome casi estática y pensativa.

De todos modos es mentira, es imposible que sea verdad, bueno, es casi una patraña que esto esté sucediendo y si es verdad, juro que mato a alguien. Quizás patear al árbol sea ideal y deba aprender del pelirrojo que descansa bajo la sombra de aquel gran castaño con su mejor amigo, posiblemente esperando a los padres del malhumorado pelirrojo.

Camino hacia al patio.

Veo el rostro de Kim iluminarse y decido caminar hacia ella. Esta chica no necesita de manipulación pues se cegaría por mí y me protegería de cualquiera si me ve triste, por ello, pienso que no necesito meterla en el saco como a los demás que atentan en mi contra o pueden ser peligrosos en el futuro.

Kentin intenta venir hacia mí, pero cuando iba a llegar a las demás y a él, algo me retiene.

\- ¡Mi meloncito!-

Y al parecer ella ya estaba aquí, mientras me atrapaba en un abrazo asfixiante y agobiante que solo me daba a entender que mis pesadillas eran reales.

Mi madre había vuelto y no estaba segura de querer quedarme a ver su aparición en escena en el Sweet Amoris.

* * *

 **Sé que es corto, pero no he tenido tiempo. Tengo muchos exámenes y muchas migrañas últimamente. He puesto toda mi carne para crear este capítulo acorde algo que pudiese compensar el hecho de solo tener 11 páginas en Word, con letra 9 y Arial. Lo juro.**

 **Aunque probablemente se queden en nueve si le quito estes textos…**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Y la aparición de Viktor? ¿Y de la madre de Sucrette? Vais a ver la genial cara y personalidad OoC que le he dado y el toque humorístico y abstracto que representa. Supongo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá subidas y bajadas, intensidad y un montón de problemas. Pero eso, lo veremos en el episodio siguiente y cuando lo escriba XD.**

 **Espero que os gustase, que me dejéis reviews y que me contéis que os ha parecido el episodio 32 de corazón de melón. Yo dejaré, cuando juegue todas las cuentas, mi opinión en Tumblr y, si triunfo, mis teorías para el episodio 33 si lo dejan aun, al pobre, como está.**

 **Os amo mucho, Sucrettes.**

 **DEJAD REVIEWS.**

* * *

 **¿Cuántos reviews me merezco?**

343 ESTARÍAN BIEN, ¿NO?

Solo son 13 comentarios de 13 de vosotras, ¡venga! ¡Nosotras podemos!


	27. Madre

_**¡**_ _H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah** _ **!**_

 **Estamos aquí, con un nuevo capítulo de Ninfomanía, el veintisiete o veintiséis si no contamos el prólogo… pero bueno, estoy muy feliz e inspirada después de haber jugado el episodio que ChiNoMiko nos ha dado.**

 **Me esperaba otra cosa de este episodio, pero si realmente queréis saber mi opinión, dejádmelo en los reviews y lo subiré a mi Tumblr con comentarios e imágenes. Me lo curraré, lo prometo xD**

 **En fin, ahora, después de las sorpresas del anterior capítulo os traigo a su fabulosa madre, me encanta escribir sobre ella… ¡Sin más dilación, os traigo un capítulo nuevo!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Los personajes de **AnticLove** , son de sus creadores tan buenos. Créditos reservados a ellos y usados con ánimo de lucro.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **Madre**

 **[** _Y nuestros cuerpos bailaron al son de aquella música que dictaron nuestros corazones, ahora, unidos_ **]**

Solté un grito de sorpresa al ser abrazada de ese modo y me gire tentativamente, quizás solo era una broma de mal gusto y esa no era mi madre. Probablemente hubiesen escuchado los ridículos apodos y eso les llevaba a burlarse de mí fingiendo ser mi madre, nada más y nada menos esa era una de las opciones más buenas del mundo. Pero, para mi desgracia, si era mi madre.

\- Meloncita, ¿qué tal?-

Ella estaba ante mí, con un peinado jovial, teniéndolo suelto y rizado de una forma elegante y despreocupada al mismo tiempo. Portaba un maquillaje muy suave excepto en los ojos, que había recargado la raya y la línea de gato alargando su ojo y haciéndolo más llamativo de lo que era todavía, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo carmín y la base era suave y delicada. Su ropa era sexy e informal, pero no era nada reveladora, lo que agradecí inmensamente. Ella solía ser… er… _muy llamativa_.

\- Madre…- dije, fastidiada.

\- ¡Oh querido pastelito, llámame mami como siempre hacías! ¡Desde el divorcio te has vuelto muy fria!

Rodé los ojos molesta y cruce mis brazos en el pecho. _Esta mujer no tenía arreglo._

Antes, a pesar de ser más tranquila, no estaba tan liberada de todo lo que la rodeaba. A veces, ahora y luego del divorcio, daba la impresión de que no tenía ni idea de lo que conllevaba tener una hija y de los cuidados que debía darle a esta para formarla como persona. Era cierto, el dinero estaba bien. Pero no era lo que necesitaba y, en el fondo de ella, sabía que me estaba haciendo daño, pero que era demasiado tarde para enmendar su error. _O quizás no._

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Era una sorpresa, es obvio, cielín- dice canturreando feliz.

\- La abue…- me obligo a corregirme aunque ella no esté delante. -Caroline, está en mi casa.

Su mueca de disgusto me lo dice todo. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

Nunca se van a llevar bien y entiendo eso. Es un odio natural luego de la irracionalidad que tiene encima mi abuela al defender a muerte a su hijo, siendo incapaz de ver que el culpable de toda la historia fue mi padre, no solo eso, si no que siempre desprecio a mi madre por ser pobre y "aprovechada", haciéndoselas pasar muy mal en cada ocasión que encontraba, estuviese delante o no. Por ello, era normal lo mal que se llevaban, _casi podía jurar que se odiaban_.

\- No pasa nada- sonríe de nuevo. –Lo importante es que puedo ver a mi dulce de chocolate y me puedo hospedar en el hotel más caro, don't worry-

\- Hm… ¿cómo es que has venido?- pregunto.

Ella sonríe más brillantemente y observa el entorno de mi instituto.

Todos están fijándose en nosotros, padres, profesores y alumnos, y sé por qué. No solo es el hecho de que nunca la han visto, ni en el primer día, ni en las notas, ni en las reuniones ni en nada que conllevase relacionarse conmigo. Solo me veían a mí, quizás sentada al lado de Castiel –si se presenta a las reuniones de padres-. Entonces, verla hoy, hacía que su curiosidad los matará y estaban saciándola. Incluso admirándola por ser una mujer absolutamente arrebatadora.

\- Quería ver qué tan feliz es mi niñita- dice, acercándose más y quitando sus manos de su cintura. -¡Te echaba tanto de menos mi buhito precioso!-

Me aprieta en un abrazo oso y yo permanezco estática, no correspondo.

Tampoco me daba vergüenza que me abrazase fuertemente o me llamase apodos estúpidos, si le decías que se callará seguía aún más porque le parecías adorable avergonzada, entonces paré de hacerle caso y ella continuo feliz y contenta con el hecho de que me había acostumbrado a gestos bonitos de su parte, _o al menos eso cree ella que son_.

\- Sí, que bien- digo sin emoción alguna mientras sigo en mi posición.

Ella pareció conformarse con mi tono frío y me soltó exageradamente feliz y enérgica. Siempre había sido caracterizada por su buen humor, su poco desánimo y su incoherencia con el mundo. Pero después de todo, era muy inteligente. Tenía muchas cualidades y una de ellas era ser tan meticulosa y observadora.

Se dedicó a ignorarme para juzgar silenciosamente, como hacía siempre, el entorno que me rodeaba a diario, cosa que siempre le daba un análisis práctico sobre todo, casi siempre acertado. Es por eso que era una de las mejores negociadoras del mundo. Sus ojos se centraron en el ambiente y me observo a mí, sus ojos examinaban minuciosamente el instituto y sabía lo que estaba pensando, cuál era su moción y cuales iban a ser sus palabras exactas cuando nos quedásemos a solas, lejos de todos los que nos miraban casi asombrados.

Lo cierto es que nos parecíamos mucho.

\- Hablaremos en el restaurante- dijo con simpleza, sonriendo. -Voy a reservar sitio para la comida, ahora.

\- Madre…- aviso con mal tono.

\- Chitón corazón, disfrutemos del buen tiempo juntas, que son pocos los momentos que tengo para disfrutar un rato contigo- se queja, como si ella hiciese esfuerzos por verme.

Se contoneó de forma sensual, haciendo que varios padres se fijaran en ella, como por ejemplo el padre de Violeta, el de Castiel y el de Armin.

Obviamente, las madres de mis amigos y amigas recibieron un codazo, cabreadas. Aunque, en el fondo, sabían que era inevitable. Mi madre era embriagadora con esa belleza natural que despreciaba lo normal. Cuando la veías sentías la necesidad de mirarla hasta que comprobases que era real. _Supongo que era digna de envidiar._

\- Buenos días, ¿es el restaurante Paul Bocuse?, quiero hacer una reserva- espero un poco a que le contestaran. –Para hoy, ahora a las dos y media. Y más le vale tener una mesa para Sophie Meller-

Esta mujer no cambiaría ni aunque le pagaran…

 **[…]**

Razonar con esta mujer era como hacerlo con una pared. Totalmente inútil.

Camine en su busca, porque la había perdido, y solo me quedaba encontrarla y que no estuviese haciendo ningún daño por ahí, _como siempre hacía_. Me pare en seco y me frote la barbilla para pensar en las diversas opciones o al menos, intentar pensar como ella, ¿dónde se metería para hablar por teléfono o hacer de las suyas?

El despacho de la directora.

Probablemente se hubiese escondido ahí, estaría incluso hablando con ella de los asuntos que se había perdido, como le hecho de que querían sacarme del instituto si yo lo permitía, tras realizar un examen enorme de cada asignatura. Suspire cabreada y me moví directamente hacia el despacho de Shermasky. Pero cuando empecé mi camino, tuve que detenerlo. Enseguida fui aplacada por Amber y su sequito de tontas.

\- ¿Qué?- dije cabreada. –No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, mocosa.

\- Oh, sí se rebela y todo- dice sonriente. –Vas a arrepentirte de lo que hiciste con Nathaniel.

\- Estoy deseando verte intentarlo- sonreí más que ella.

La mirada de desafío que le había lanzado era más bien una amenaza silenciosa. Amber solo era una niñita que buscaba la atención de todos, quizás siempre estuvo a la sombra de su madre o quien sabe que la llevó a convertirse en eso. También podía ser que, simplemente, era una niñata y punto. Pero bueno, todo nos lleva a eso por algo, una acción, una consecuencia o una mala decisión. Y sabía eso mejor que nadie.

\- Entonces vas a…

Entonces las puertas del despacho se abren, haciéndola callar, pensando que Shermasky era la que salía de allí.

Mi madre analizó, previamente, la situación y sonrió ipso-facto. Sabe que ellas no me agradan y que yo a ellas tampoco, tiene buen juicio y siempre suele acertar como he dicho antes, además, este momento de tensión y desafío no es el que tendrías con amigos de verdad. Aunque yo de eso carecía en gran mayoría.

Confiar en los demás solo era una trampa burda y absurda.

\- Cariño, podemos irnos- dice vivaz e ignorándolas.

\- Pero el evento escolar…- digo, contrariada al ver que ella ya está actuando por su cuenta sin tomarme la palabra o preguntarme.

\- Ya, he hablado con la directora y he visto lo que habéis hecho- dice, pensativa. Seguramente buscando una palabra para definir la chaqueta. -Peculiar…-

Traducción: _no le ha gustado la chaqueta de billetes que hemos hecho_. Pero, conociéndola, no quiere decirlo abiertamente porque hace un montón de tiempo que no me ve y no quiere herir mis sentimientos.

Cosa bastante innecesaria, toda mi vida, prácticamente, ha hecho daño a mis sentimientos. Intentar enmendarlo ahora con estas palabras no va a hacer que todo desaparezca como si de comida se tratase. Además, ella es muy franca, me lo iba a soltar tarde o temprano. Sí o sí. En cualquier momento, era obvio que no iba a cortarse un pelo.

Reconozco que nuestro trabajo no es lo mejor que he visto en costura de inútiles, por mucho que esté Rosa, nos han dado poco tiempo y, mi fuerte y el de Karla, no es coser. También puedo asegurar que Kentin fuese fan de la costura.

\- Sí, bueno, de acuerdo- digo fríamente. –Voy a recoger mis cosas.

\- Te espero aquí, con tus amiguitas- _que ironía tan dulce._

 **[…]**

Cuando regreso, alzo la vista del suelo y veo a mi madre con una perturbadora sonrisa. Sus ojos se desvían a las tres y no presta atención a lo demás. Todas parecían bastante aturdidas y descolocadas. Seguro que había hecho alguna de las suyas y las había dejado patidifusas o peor, traumatizadas.

Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué lo más rápido que pude. Ni a mi peor enemigo le desearía un rato a solas con mi madre cuando tiene instinto protector.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto, bruscamente.

Ella sonríe inocente.

Mi madre no es la más santa del mundo, con el tiempo, ha madurado en el aspecto juzgador y se ha dedicado a detener los absurdos planes de los que intentan dañarla o hacerla quedar mal. Sé que es bueno para sus negocios, pero no me acostumbro a verla comportándose como yo, incluso peor.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué dices algo como eso, mi estrellita?

\- No sé, ¿por qué nos conocemos?

Ella sonríe aún más, hasta el borde de dejar escapar una risa maliciosa que no me da buena señal.

Al menos Amber, y sus amiguitas, no han tenido tiempo de hacer alguna jugarreta y mi madre se ha puesto a la defensiva antes de que hiciesen o dijesen algo que pudieran lamentar por mi parte, pero de todas formas, aunque sea gracioso verle esas caras pálidas, me siento algo preocupada por el estado en el que las dejará luego de esto.

\- No te preocupes, corazoncito, todo se ha arreglado ahora- dice con simpleza y restándole importancia al asunto. –Podemos irnos, he reservado también en una estética de las más famosas, luego del tratamiento de belleza, iremos de compras hasta la reservación en el Paul Bocuse.

Ya se ha hecho los planes solita. Cualquier cosa que diga será en vano, así que mejor rendirme.

 **[…]**

Mi madre gana mucho dinero.

Es influente en todos los aspectos de la palabra y, por si fuera poco, es reconocida por varias personas por su trata de negocios y su estilo característico. Puedo juzgar, con solo con mirar los comportamientos tan increíbles que tiene el servicio de este local tan caro, que ella es importante para ellos. Además, casi han desalojado todo por una suma de diez mil euros que ella colocó en el mostrador sin miramientos.

\- ¿De qué color quieres las uñas, bonita?- me dice la empleada con una sonrisa apacible.

\- No sé, ¿negro?- digo sin una brecha de interés.

\- ¿Negro?- pregunta mi madre escandalizada. -No, no, no y no. Ponle rojo pasión, resaltará su piel, gracias- dice mi madre, impidiendo que me queje.

Ruedo los ojos y me siento a su lado, en el sillón.

Otra chica ya está atendiéndola para hacerle la pedicura y ella está inmensamente feliz de este rato juntas, no entiendo porque si nunca aparece cuando debe hacerlo. Respiro con dificultad y me obligo a mi misma a encontrar un momento en el que ella haya hecho algo para aparecer en momentos importantes y, adivina que, no hay ninguno.

\- Y dime, purpurina, ¿qué tal te va todo?-

 _¿Purpurina? ¿Es en serio?_

\- Bien- digo simplemente remangando mis vaqueros para que comiencen a atenderme y no me empapen la ropa.

\- Estupendo, concreta más.

¿Concretar? ¿El qué?

No tengo gran cosa que decir. Nada en realidad, solo que mi vida se está desmoronando poco a poco y que Viktor se presentó ayer en mi casa con sabe quién que intenciones, que mi abuela es insoportable y mi madre aparece cuando menos lo necesito con sus apodos ridículos que deben ocurrírsele sobre la marcha porque si no debería pensar más lo que quiera llamarme.

\- No sé qué quieres que te diga- contesto sinceramente.

\- Entonces no te importará que haga yo las preguntas, ¿no?- sin tener tiempo a responder, ella se adelanta con su jueguecito de madre preocupada por su hija. -¿Y qué tal de chicos?-

Rodé los ojos irritada.

Esta mujer se dedicaba, simple y llanamente, a hacer y decir lo que le daba la gana. Se metía donde no la llamaban y atendía cuando no tenía que atender. Y por encima tenía que meterse en el tema de los chicos. Sabiendo ella, perfectamente bien, que la única persona a la que había amado me había roto en mil y que, desde entonces, mis sentimientos se volvieron una papilla en la que ya no había distinciones.

\- No es de tu incumbencia- dije, fría, cortando cualquier comunicación y baje el rostro para mirar mis pies, donde aquella mujer limpiaba y cortaba las cutículas que sobraban.

\- Oh…-

Esa reacción era típica, ella lo sabía tan bien como yo.

Siempre que venía, una vez cada año o quizás una vez cada dos, y siempre preguntaba por los chicos. Quería que le contase si alguien se había abierto paso a mi corazón, si mis sentimientos eran verdaderos o por alguien en especial con el que aún no había comenzado una relación. Quería saber si había superado a Viktor, si estaba mejor. Huyendo y eludiendo sus responsabilidades como madre, regresaba cuando el abismo me había absorbido, esperando que, con palabras de apoyo bastase para decirme que todo iría bien y me apoyaría. Tan fácil era hablar para ella, que quizás si se esforzaba un poco más le saliese una hernia.

\- Entonces tú…

\- Sí, estoy soltera y sin interés amoroso. Así que, deja el temita de una vez.

Ella simplemente se quedó callada y no volvió a hablar más en aquellas largas horas de tratamientos de belleza. Y supongo que, algo en el fondo de mí, deseaba que volviese a hablar e insistiese en ayudarme, pero, como me imaginaba, nada llegó por su parte.

 **[…]**

Me mire al espejo y casi no me reconocí con tanto adornito en el pelo y en la cara.

Estaba vestida como una princesa de cuento de hadas. _Ridículo_. Parecía que iba a echar purpurina al caminar, o que iba a montar en unicornio de lo cursi que me sentía. El vestido era elegante, y aunque me costase admitirlo, era bonito. No llegaba a ser un vestido empleado para una celebración como una boda o un evento importante, pero sí que era despampanante y para algo como lo que íbamos a hacer hoy. Una ocasión especial, en cierto modo.

Tras bajar del coche me centre en revisar aquel lugar tan reconocido en Francia. El Paul Bocuse era uno de los restaurantes más cotizados, un lugar maravilloso y realmente caro, en el que, conseguir mesa, no era una tarea fácil. No entendía como habían cedido en darnos una mesa a tan pocas horas de la comida. Posiblemente hubiesen echado a alguien que llevaba más tiempo esperando y que no tenía tanto dinero como mi madre, aunque eses eran cosas que no podía jurar. Pero casi podía apostar y ganar…

Caminamos lentamente y me despiste entregando mi chaqueta el maître. Y cuando volví a centrarme, sin siquiera pestañear, mi madre ya había desaparecido, y eso, _era simplemente genial si estuviera cerca de casa, por supuesto_.

\- Estupendo…- gruñí.

Rodé mis ojos. Estaba cabreada.

Recibí una mirada, lasciva, de aquel joven que simpáticamente había guardado mi chaqueta en el ropero, casi dándome indicios de que se había fijado en mí, podía jurar que, por sus formas era un chico de veinte y tantos años. Quizás podía acostarme con él… me lo pensaría en la comida mientras mi madre parloteaba. Sonreí para él, brillantemente.

Camine contoneando mis caderas para captar más su atención y la de otros jóvenes que estaban allí. Supongo que no podía evitar ser el centro de atención del género masculino. Mis pasos se esparcieron por el restaurante, intentando localizar a mi madre. Cuando por fin vi su figura en aquel conjunto sexy pero poco revelador supe que alguien la estaba reteniendo, y no en contra de su voluntad, eso desde luego.

Fruncí el ceño molesta y me encamine hacia ella.

Vislumbre la sorpresa de Kentin al verme llegar, también la de su madre y su padre, al parecer estaban comiendo con un importante personaje, que, seguramente, sería uno de los múltiples amantes de mi madre y alguien con el que querían hacer negocios.

\- Oh, Sophie, ¿ella es tu hija?- me miro el hombre sonriente. -¡Sois iguales!- acercó su mano para tocarme el rostro.

Con un manotazo la retire antes de que hiciese contacto.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, feliz. Mi gesto le había provocado risa, sin embargo yo no podía estar más seria y más cabreada por aquel acercamiento indebido por su parte, y también algo pérdida por su alegría inexplicable. Por otro lado, los padres de Kentin, y él mismo, se hallaban sorprendidos por mi acción. Mi madre, sin embargo, estaba muy tranquila con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro que la caracterizaba generalmente.

\- ¿Quién se supone que es usted?- fruncí el ceño.

\- Yo soy…- dijo ese hombre, feliz de que preguntase por él.

\- No, espere, déjeme adivinarlo- le interrumpí sin ganas de escuchar su discurso exhibicionista para presentarse ante mí. –Eres uno de los amantes de mi madre, ¿no?- _ya no más educación para él._

Él quito la sonrisa instantáneamente de su cara y miró a mi madre, que estallo en carcajadas.

Ambos empezaron a reírse y, tanto la familia de Kentin, como Kentin y como yo no comprendimos a que venía esa felicidad luego de mi gesto tan maleducado. Si yo fuera él, probablemente estuviese bramando contra él cualquier insulto por ser tan maleducado o brusco conmigo cuando intento ser amable.

\- Tenías razón cuando dijiste que era bastante insolente y dura con tus pretendientes…- dijo a mi madre, poniendo de nuevo esa irritante sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Sí, te dije que se parecía a mí, ten cuidado que a veces muerde- bromeo mi madre, quitando leña al asunto.

Rodé mis ojos, por enésima o vigésima vez, en el día.

Mi madre era una estúpida cuando se trataba de hombres. Los seducía y jugaba con ellos, luego se arrepentía y les pedía que fueran serios hacia ella, que quería encontrar el amor, pero la muy estúpida no se decidía entre uno y otro porque le gustaban todos. Ninguno la entusiasmaba o le hacía sentir la chispa que buscaba y luego, me cargaba la culpa a mí.

\- Si, bueno, dejad de hablar de mí como si no estuviera delante- me quejo molesta, mi ceño va a estallar si sigo frunciéndolo. –De todos modos, no te creas las patrañas que te cuenta- me cruzo de brazos.

\- Cariñito, yo no cuento patrañas- dice mi madre divertida.

Claro que lo haces, hipócrita.

\- Oh, sí que lo haces- le digo firmemente. -Recuerdo claramente las tonterías que Josh, Mario, Dave, Joel, Wilfred y todos los demás venían a preguntarme cuando los rechazabas. A uno le dijiste que yo dejaría de hablarte si te casabas con él.

Ella ríe divertida y entusiasma a aquel hombre, que la observa como si fuera lo más hermoso de este planeta.

Puedo jurar que este hombre está realmente enamorado de ella y no sabría decirte si mi madre siente algo por él o no, me transmite cosas que nunca me había transmitido, sobre todo con su radiante rostro, pero no puedo afirmarlo porque no tiene el brillo que tenía con papá hace años.

\- Eso ya lo sabía- dice él. –Tu madre tiene multitud de pretendientes asi que, aunque intentes espantarme voy a quedarme- luego la mira y toma su mano. –Después de todo es normal que los tenga, es la más hermosa que he visto nunca.

\- Voy a vomitar- dije, rodando mis ojos. –Podéis iros a un hotel a deciros cosas cursis y demostraros todo eso que tenéis acumulado, pero no lo hagáis delante de mí. No es agradable-

Ambos se ríen, seguramente acaben haciéndolo y yo tenga que regresar en autobús.

Creo que estos dos pueden ser tal para cual, sin duda que pueden serlo. La escena se desarrolla a los ojos de la familia de Kentin y él, que nos observan anonadados y sin entender un ápice de lo que está pasando. Pero ninguno de los adultos que charlan conmigo parecen interesados en explicarles la situación.

\- Entonces debe de ser tan agradable como tú- me espeta sonriente.

Por alguna razón, su insolencia me hace sonreír. Tiene cojones a venir y enfrentarse a mí, eso me resulta interesante.

\- Puede que me llegues a convencer, viejo- digo simplemente, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Sus ojos se emocionan de sobremanera, supongo que está feliz de que su atrevimiento haya servido para acercarse a mí, pero que no cante victoria, esto no ha terminado y, aunque mi madre lo quiera y a mí me la resbale con quien esté, yo soy muy vengativa y muy malvada con los hombres, así que puedo hacerle la vida imposible si actua mal.

\- ¿No es divertida?- le dice a él. -¡Eres tan insolente como yo! ¿Verdad, pastelito?

\- Sí, sí, ahora podemos ir a nuestra mesa y comer de una vez, quiero irme de aquí-

El hombre parece iluminarse en felicidad.

Lo sabía. Esto no era una mísera comida familiar, era una maldita presentación de otro candidato que yo debía juzgar para mi madre. _Seré estúpida… ¡debí haber caído antes!_

\- ¿Por qué no coméis con nosotros?- pregunta el hombre. –Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, Sucrette-

Mis ojos se abren sorpresivamente al saber que cada vez que este hombre habla, mis dudas se evaporan. La maldita madre que parió a la mía, me iba a… joder, debo relajarme si no haré una escena de Kentin y no necesito otra con él delante.

\- No- Rechazo fríamente.

\- ¿No?-

\- No- vuelvo a decir para que se le meta en la cabeza.

Que me haya gustado no significa que me apetezca tener que hablar con mi madre enfrente de él y mis "suegrecitos", esto no es para nada agradable y mucho menos tener que hablar como si quisiera ser amable con mi madre para quedar bien delante de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué no?- pregunta divertido.

\- Tú estás ocupado con los padres de Kentin- hago un gesto con la cabeza en su dirección, para recordarles a todos, su presencia.

\- Era una simple comida de negocios y de viejos amigos, pero si eres convincente decidiré en función de ti, ya que os conocéis- dice sonriente. –Además, a ellos seguro que no les importa.

A regañadientes, acabo accediendo con sus miradas todas clavadas sobre mí suplicando con que acepte y disfrutemos de una buena comida entre amigos.

Kentin me mira suplicando explicaciones, puedo imaginarme que busca explicaciones de todo lo que pasa ahora y pasó ayer. Y yo, no dudo en contestar con un gesto que le indique que se quede tranquilo y que hablaremos después. Sus padres parecen más aliviados cuando acepto hacer esto por ellos y miro a mi madre con cansancio.

\- Bien, pero nuestra reserv…

\- Sí, me encargaré de eso- dice convincente.

Y nos deja estancadas en medio del restaurante, esperando a que lo arregle todo él por su cuenta.

Mi madre no tarda en codearme, feliz y animada. Ignorando cualquier mirada que pongan a sus gestos inmaduros. Incluso aunque es consciente de que estamos siendo el centro de atención, como siempre, no se controla y gesticula un montón para darles a entender que está como una cabra o bueno, lo que intente demostrarles con esos gestos tan raros y típicos de ella.

\- Un buen partido, ¿no?- me pregunta, deseando conocer mi opinión.

\- Me da igual, madre- digo suspirando. –Puedes al menos comportarte como una adulta, por favor-

\- Ya me comporto como una, si se te olvida lo soy- dice riendo. –Aunque me siento como una adolescente cuando…

 _Oh no, tengo que interrumpirla._

\- Recuerda que tus anécdotas no son solo para mí, hay más gente, y ni siquiera hemos saludado o te has presentado educadamente, ¿sabes?

Ella cae en cuenta de mis palabras como si de un balde de agua fría se tratase.

Guardándose sus anécdotas sexuales, haciendo que mi cara cambie a una de alivio, comienzan las presentaciones en el tiempo que le lleva a aquel hombre regresar con los camareros que prepararon rápidamente un sitio para nosotras dos.

\- Por cierto, pequeña Sucrette, soy Alfred- se presenta también al ver que mi madre lo ha hecho con sus viejos amigos.

\- Hm, el placer es tuyo- digo, desinteresada, devolviéndole la pulla.

Ambos estallan en risas y casi siento al padre de Kentin ahogándose con la copa al oir mi expresión de maleducada.

Alzo una ceja hacia él y le inquiero con la mirada si se encuentra bien, él asiente mientras su mujer le da unas palmaditas en su espalda y decido comportarme al estar ellos delante. No soy tan libre si hay más gente, me hubiese gustado conocerle a solas, _eso sería realmente la guerra_.

\- Siento mi comportamiento- digo, mirando hacia la familia de Kentin. –Simplemente me saca de quicio que mi madre se comporte como una adolescente hormonada y me haga encerronas, lamento mis futuros y pasados comentarios-

Hago una pequeña reverencia educada, disculpándome y mostrando mis impecables modales hacia ellos, que sonríen al ver que vuelvo a ser la chica que ellos conocieron en el Sweet Amoris.

\- No pasa nada, bonita- dice la madre de Kentin sonriendo.

Como siempre, esa mujer es la fragilidad en persona.

Aparenta una niña pequeña por lo que es difícil verla como alguien adulto, además, es tan dulce que piensas que realmente no se merecería ningún daño posible. Decido ignorar esos pensamientos y enfocar a mi madre a socializar con los padres de Kentin, para que él se piense que intento que se conozcan y que creo en nuestra relación de cara al futuro. También porque eso aliviará la tensión con su padre por mi anterior comportamiento.

\- De todos modos, seguro que usted- digo mirando hacia el padre de Kentin. –Está interesado en charlar con mi madre, pues hoy aplacó a Amber.

Mi madre me mira fijamente y alza una ceja curiosa.

Al principio se queda en silencio y luego la cara se le ilumina, seguramente no sabía de quien le estaba hablando porque en ningún momento les hable de ellas y tampoco pronuncié sus nombres en el instituto cuando nos encontró en esa situación.

\- ¿Amber? ¡Oh ya sé! ¡Te refieres a la niñita rubia!- ríe. –Te he dicho que no tenías de que preocuparte.

\- Simplemente me preocupa que hayas podido traumatizar a la niña, no quiero denuncias, madre-

Mi madre estalla en risas y en seguida, capta la atención del padre de Kentin, que comienza a charlar con ella sobre los comentarios que ha hecho mi madre a Amber. Solo la ha asustado, dice mi madre, pero no me creo que eso sea así…

 **[…]**

Kentin y yo no estamos realmente poniendo la antena, además, es muy difícil mantener una conversación con él si todos ellos nos van a prestar atención, así que, simplemente no hablamos.

Lo tengo justo en frente y sé que se está aburriendo tanto como yo. Hablan sobre cosas de negocios que no estoy escuchando y mi madre, deliberadamente, ha decidido que su opinión debe tener peso sobre ambos porque es una experta en negocios. Así que, se está dedicando a pisar sus opiniones e intentando imponer las suyas al resto. _Nunca va a cambiar_.

No tengo nada que hacer, ya que estamos en el postre, así que simplemente empiezo a mover mis piernas por debajo de la mesa, hasta que se me ocurre una idea bastante brillante, incluso aunque no tengo esa relación, todavía, con Kentin. Puede que sea lo mejor para comenzarla.

Mi sonrisa se extiende por el largo de mi cara y lo veo extrañarse, ya que se ha pasado media comida observándome fijamente, con preocupación, anhelo y deseo, y solo me ha visto seria y perdida en el hilo de mis pensamientos, por ello, puedo leer que simplemente está curioso por mi cambio de expresión.

Descalzo mi pie derecho y me acerco hacia adelante con la silla, calculando la distancia hacía él. Coloco mi pie, guardado en aquellas medias de piel, y lo deslizo, a lo largo de su pierna, subiendo desde su rodilla a su entrepierna y frenándome en el centro. El sobresalto que pega, hace que todos observen al chico, que está rojísimo de pronto y casi tira los vasos de la mesa.

\- ¿Sucede algo, hijo?- su padre, obviamente, con voz tosca lo mira fijamente.

\- Err…- me mira y yo hago un gesto de silencio hacia él. –N-no, n-no, so-sol-lo me ha dad-do un calambre- dice nervioso.

A medida que habla su voz se va extinguiendo cada vez más, desciende de grave a aguda y me hace tener que aguantarme para no partirme de risa. Sí que causo un efecto en él demasiado fuerte.

Él me mira asombrado y continuó moviendo mi pie, frotando aquella zona que seguramente estaba reaccionando ante mí lentamente y poniéndose más y más contenta. Sonreí victoriosa al verle retorcerse de aquella forma tan perfecta ante mis ojos. Que reaccionase de esa forma a mi simple toque con el pie, mientras lo frotaba con lentitud y seguridad, me hacía sentir poderosa y sexy.

Los bruscos intentos por disimular, alarmaban a todos, sin embargo, nadie sospechaba de mí, que estaba "atendiendo a la conversación", con muchas ansias, visiblemente. Aunque, de vez en cuando, por el rabillo del ojo me detenía a mirar su rostro contraído de placer y de vergüenza. Era sexy.

En un momento dado, hice presión y soltó un gemido audible para toda la mesa.

\- ¿Hijo?- esta vez fue su madre quien le miro, pero con preocupación.

\- M-me duele el estómago, lo siento-

Yo casi me rió, pero me obligue a mirarlo tan bien con preocupación.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Kentin?

El casi me fulmina con la mirada llena de indignación, por mi tono inocente y preocupado.

Pero era demasiado gracioso como para dejarlo pasar e ignorar ese rostro completamente ruborizado y placentero. Meterme con él era divertido. En mi defensa, ese gemido me había hecho sonreír y me había motivado a continuar con mi masaje en estes momentos.

\- N-no- contesto a regañadientes y casi matándome con la mirada.

Mi madre nos miró intrigada, pero desvió la mirada y dijo que simplemente esperaba que se recuperara y que si le sucedía algo, avisase, que ellos volverían al tema tratado. La autoritaria forma de mi madre hizo que todos aceptasen y solo nos dejó a Kentin y a mí atendiéndonos mutuamente.

Mi pie se presionó lentamente en círculos ahora, y froto mucho más rápido de lo que había hecho antes, haciendo que él se removiese aún más. Casi podía sentirlo removerse incómodo. Pero, mi placer acabo muy rápido.

Kentin se levantó bruscamente.

Me puse el tacón con rapidez y todos llevamos nuestra atención a él, yo fingí que lo hacía al mismo tiempo que ellos y que no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasándole al castaño.

\- Y-yo, e-sto, ¡lo siento! ¡voy a irme unos minutos a respirar fuera!

\- ¿Estás bien, hijo?- preguntó su padre, pero Kentin ya había desaparecido por el pasillo del restaurante. Causando en mí una sonrisa de placer.

Me levante también y puse una mueca de preocupación, que fue creíble para todos menos para mi madre que, con sus inquisitivos ojos, me siguió buscando una explicación que no iba a llegar.

Sabía perfectamente que iba a abordarme cuando estuviéramos a solas, pero mi curiosidad por Kentin corriendo hacia el baño para aliviar tensiones o su rostro completamente ruborizado y avergonzado me hacía querer irme detrás de él para saciarme.

\- Voy a ver si está bien- dije como una buena samaritana.

\- Gracias- dijo su madre, preocupadísima por él. –Si le sucede algo, avísanos por favor-

Asentí concienzudamente y me fui detrás de él.

Camine lejos de ellos con paso lento, moviendo lentamente mis caderas y disfrutando del trayecto, imaginándome su rostro en estos momentos. La sonrisa se extendió cuando pude pensar en la probabilidad de tener sexo con él en el Paul Bocuse y supe perfectamente de cuanto iba a disfrutar de este momento en especial.

 **[…]**

Llegue a las puertas y no vi a Kentin, estaba segura de que había ido al baño.

Sin que nadie me viese, me cole en la estancia para hombres y busque por debajo de las puertas sus zapatos del traje tan elegante que se había puesto, cuando los localice le di a la manilla y vi que estaba abierta.

\- ¿Qué tal tu estomago?- bromee.

Kentin, quien estaba sujetando su palpitante miembro me observo más rojo que el cabello de Castiel y trato de taparse tras soltar un gritito de indignación, sorpresa y vergüenza. Me costó aguantar la risa pero lo conseguí y entre al cubículo con él, cerrando con llave, ahora sí.

\- ¿¡Q-qué haces aquí!?- tartamudeo nervioso.

\- Vengo a ayudarte con el problema que causé- bromee.

El militar me miró fijamente y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco más, si era posible que lo hicieran, porque su sonrojo llegaba ya hasta las orejas y me parecía super gracioso.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- ¿No quieres… hacerlo conmigo?- pregunté, tonteando con la tristeza y la gracia que tenía en mi interior. Manipularlo iba a ser fácil.

\- P-por supuesto- gruñó. –Es solo que…

No espere demasiado y me incline para cerrar la tapa del baño y me volvi a poner recta para mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunté. –Pensé que te resultaba… atractiva- dije en un suspiro triste.

\- ¡Claro que eres atractiva!-

Iba a tocarme la cara, pero, automáticamente alejó sus manos.

Sabía perfectamente que había sentido repulsión de sí mismo por haberle pillado a punto de masturbarse, obviamente pensando en mí, aunque la Sucrette que le gustaba jamás lo diría en voz alta, él suponía que yo me lo imaginaría, además, probablemente, no le gustase tocarme con las manos de agarrársela con firmeza.

\- Entonces solo… ¿probamos con ropa?

\- ¿Eh?- preguntó sin comprender.

Le empuje suavemente, obligándole a sentarse en la tapa del inodoro.

Él permaneció inquieto y nervioso y me agache un poco para subir sus pantalones, pero él, obviamente, interpretó que yo iba a hacer algo más. A mí no me importo que él lo malinterpretase porque iba a tener que acostumbrarse, me gustaba el sexo oral y esperaba practicarlo con él, muuuuchas veces.

\- ¿Q-qué haces? ¡Espera!

\- Relájate, iba a subirte los boxers- dije simplemente. –Si tú quieres que sea especial o vayamos lento, podemos empezar con sexo con ropa… lo leí en un libro- dije, encogiéndome de hombros. –Además, yo causé esto, voy a arreglarle y deseo intimar más contigo.

Subí sus boxers mientras él procesaba mis palabras.

Estaba rojísimo todavía y su timidez pasaba factura, supongo que el ideal de un romántico no es tener sexo en el baño de un restaurante, dando igual lo cara que fuese o lo prestigioso que se hablase que era. Me sujete el dobladillo del vestido y subí un poco, para situarme encima de su bóxer, donde su amiguito, grande, descansaba guardado.

\- ¡S-Su!- gimió.

\- Con ropa, avisa cuando vayas a… bueno, ya sabes- pronuncie, fingiendo vergüenza.

Entonces, en ese momento clave, cerró mis ojos con fuerza y choque nuestros labios en un beso. Uno que era decidido y pasional, ardiente.

Quería quemarle y ansiarle más, demostrarle las ganas que tenía de que se soltase y se dejase llevar por mí, que avanzásemos, en nuestra relación, un poco más. Kentin no dudo en corresponderme el beso lleno de nervios y dudas y en ese momento, con una mano me sujete a su cuello y con la otra conduje una de las suyas a aferrar mis caderas, para que no resbalase en cualquier circunstancia que fuese a darse en los momentos siguientes.

En medio del beso, cuando él guio sus manos a mis caderas, comencé el vaivén.

Frote mis bragas delgadas y finas contra su pene duro y oculto. Mis movimientos hicieron que Kentin se separase gimiendo roncamente por la sorpresa de mis movimientos.

Me miró a los ojos, y los entrecerró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apretando mi vestido colocado en mis caderas. Me aferre más a él y me dedique a besar su cuello, totalmente expuesto a mí, mientras mis movimientos de delante hacia atrás continuaban.

Mis labios rozaban su cuello y Kentin se retorcía suavemente, temblando ante las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, me notaba húmeda y sabía que lo estaba disfrutando como él que seguía produciendo pequeños sonidos excitantes y se revolvía como loco por tenerme tan cerca.

Mis caderas se movían cada vez más rápido, tenía un buen ritmo, uno sensual y contoneado, que excitaba cada vez más cada glándula de mí.

Gemí al sentir casi mi éxtasis llegar.

\- V-voy a…

Me separé corriendo y libere su erección, para posar mi mano y masajearlo suavemente, terminando por masturbarle rápidamente con la mano. Haciendo que Kentin gimiese fuertemente al son de mi mano. No tardo en correrse y dejar mi mano pegajosa. Sonreí, ya no quedaba nada para hacerle disfrutar.

 **[…]**

Salimos del baño ambos, yo primero y él después.

Mande un mensaje a mi madre ipso-facto y le avise de que saldríamos a la terraza a tomar unas bebidas y hablar como amigos que éramos, ella respondió rápido y se interesó por su salud, le dije que estaba mejor y que se encargará ella de pagar nuestras bebidas caras, me afirmó que lo haría y deje mi móvil inmovilizado en la mesa.

Le sonreí quedamente y con ternura, Kentin simplemente me miró avergonzado.

\- Me estoy sintiendo mal…

\- ¿Por qué?- digo curiosa. –¿No te ha gustado?- digo incrédula y preocupada.

\- N-no es eso- dice nervioso. –Me ha encantado- sus mejillas se colorean de un rojo y pone esa cara tan mona cuando le gusta algo y se siente avergonzado. –Es que tú…

Sonrió.

Es dulce por su parte preocuparse por mi placer, pero si me conociera realmente sabría que esto no va a quedar así y va a compensarme por cinco.

\- Está bien, tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir, ¿no?

Asiente algo avergonzado y desvía la mirada, para dar un sorbo a su bebida.

Mi sonrisa ilumina mi cara y visualizo las vistas, para dejar de mirarle y darle un espacio para asimilar lo que está pasando entre nosotros y que asuma que hemos dado un paso bastante grande en nuestra relación.

Luego de un rato, Kentin se relaja y me observa fijamente, noto su mirada y creo que podemos hablar algo ahora.

\- Puedo… hablar contigo- dice, más serio.

Le miro a los ojos y asiento con una enorme sonrisa.

Me gusta mucho cuando se normaliza e intenta actuar normal conmigo, como si fuésemos amigos, le cuesta y hace cosas muy monas, supongo que me gusta que sea tímido, lo hace entretenido para mí. Me recordaba a mí cuando estaba con Viktor.

En seguida, retiro a ese tío de mis pensamientos y le miro curiosa, diciéndole con la mirada que proceda. Gesto que entiende y cumple.

\- ¿Qué hacías ayer con Viktor? ¿Qué te angustió tanto como para llorar? Porque si fue él, te juro que yo voy a…-

Mi sonrisa desaparece mi rostro, mágicamente el ambiente tan cómodo que había entre ambos se ha roto. No me agrada absolutamente nada como ha metido el dedo en la llaga, no quiero hablar de él. No quiero hablar de él nunca más. ¡Él solo me causa desgracias! ¡¿Por qué no puede ignorarlo?! ¡¿Por qué lo estropea ahora Kentin?!

\- ¿Por qué os empeñáis todos en sacarlo?- gruñó malhumorada. –No lo entiendo, de verdad que no lo hago.

Me levanto de mi sitio y dispuesta a seguir despotricando, una mano me detiene.

\- Asi que, ayer le viste- es mi madre.

Desvió los ojos hacia ella sorprendida y abro la boca un poco para protestar.

\- Está bien, siento que tengamos que irnos Kentin, tus padres también están esperando por nosotros, por cierto, he invitado yo a la bebida, espero que tengamos ocasión de hablar, nuero y por el momento evita el tema de lo de ayer- dice mi madre sin siquiera saber que sucede.

Kentin intenta hablar, pero yo me giro, dolida y herida.

El dolor en mis ojos le hace daño y camina hacia mí preocupado. Mi madre quiere intervenir, pero se queda quieta, quizás para no dejar a Kentin preocupado o quizás porque yo no la mate luego.

\- Lo siento, yo solo…

\- Solo quieres meterte en eso, no ha pasado nada- digo fríamente. –Nunca pasará nada, solo acepta que te quiero y no intervengas con lo que ese capullo diga en frente de mí. Te hablaré de él cuando quiera, pero no hoy. Olvídalo, vale-

Y sabiendo que voy a dejarle preocupado me encamino lejos de ellos dos.

Sé que mi madre va a justificarme delante de él, va a decirle cosas como que estoy bastante cabreada con él y que nos llevamos mal ahora, no sé, pero ahora mismo no quiero saber nada, solo quiero alejarme y recomponer el golpe de que Viktor haya regresado hasta a Kentin.

 **[…]**

\- Estoy molesto, ¿sabes?-

\- Hm-

Continuó tumbada en su cama mientras escondo mis llorosos ojos bajo mi brazo.

Noto como el colchón se hunde a mi lado y sé que se ha tumbado conmigo y está mirando hacia el techo, me tranquiliza que él se quede aquí y no presione con el temita que me ha hecho llorar durante dos horas. Él me entiende y sabe que conmigo insistir, no es bueno y termino enfadándome.

Él me da espacio y apoyo. Me hace bien sentir confianza, incluso aunque sea un hombre.

Después de que mi madre me llevase a casa, cogí mi ropa en las bolsas de atrás y corrí escaleras arriba, ignorando plenamente sus ganas de saltar contra mí y abordarme a preguntas. Yo no quería hablar ahora y nadie iba a obligarme.

No me dio tiempo ni de reaccionar y ya estaba en su casa.

\- Me dijiste que ibas a subir a verme ayer, y has subido hoy, ya van 24 horas- dice divertido haciendo un drama.

\- Eres un idiota- digo, rodando para mirarle a los ojos, destapando mis ojos rojizos por el llanto.

Se gira también, para mirarme a los ojos e, instantáneamente, acaricia mi cabello dulcemente para demostrarme mi apoyo. Cuando deja de hacerlo, sonríe burlón hacia mí.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a seducirme con ese rostro humano? ¿Es tu nueva estrategia?

Me rió ahogadamente por el chistecillo, Ryo simplemente sabe hacerme reir cuando lo necesito…

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí el capítulo, catorce páginas preciosas que me han llevado solo un día y unas horitas gigantescas de ayer que me consumieron la noche entera JAJAJA.**_

 _ **Respiramos hondo y dejamos mis rollos de cuanto me ha llevado escribirlo y corregir lo que no me gustaba y esas cosas… en fin, centrémonos.**_

 _ **¿Qué os parece su madre? A mí me gusta mucho su carácter y que sea tan libre, que se comporte como una niña y que no tenga reparo en hablar de su sexualidad me hace más gracia todavía.**_

 _ **Supongo que a las fans de Kentin las vuelvo a dejar con intriga, pero os he compensado, así que… espero que os baste, porque después de esto viene lo grande con Kentin y estoy investigando que podría hacer.**_

 _ **¿Alguna sugerencia? Jajajaja, quizás os escuche un poco… porque ya sabéis que al final hago lo que me da la gana.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis decírmelo en los comentarios y seguir petando los comentarios, ¡qué lo habéis hecho demasiado pronto! JAJAJA**_

 **Os amo mucho, Sucrettes.**

 **DEJAD REVIEWS.**

* * *

 **¿Cuántos reviews me merezco?**

355 ESTARÍAN BIEN, ¿NO?

¡Venga! ¡Nosotras podemos!


	28. Viktor

_**¡**_ _H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah** _ **!**_

 **Estamos aquí, con un nuevo capítulo de Ninfomanía.  
**

 **He traído un capítulo con salseo, lo es, lo juro, después de todo es hora de meterse de lleno, solo quedan dos chicos que no han tenido sexo y, bueno, creo que es mejor que vaya apresurándome para entrar un poco en el rollo de introducirme con los chicos y que veáis un poco como es su relación y vayáis intuyendo con quien se queda.**

 **Después de todas estas palabras rollo, disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Los personajes de **AnticLove** , son de sus creadores tan buenos. Créditos reservados a ellos y usados con ánimo de lucro.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **Viktor**

 **[** Me pidió un instante, y acepté, solo quería quedarme con él **]**

\- Ryo…- gruñí, intentando retirarme sus brazos de encima con brusquedad. -¡Ryo!- gruñí de nuevo, bajo su peso.

Me estaba aplastando.

La mitad de su cuerpo estaba pegadísimo al mío, sus brazos abrazaban mi cintura y, si era poco para mí tenerlo con abrazo oso de brazos y manos, sus piernas también estaban envolviéndome como si soltarme fuera horrible para él.

\- ¡Ryo!- grite, zarandeándome lo más lejos posible de él.

\- Cinco minutos más-

\- ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Nos hemos quedado dormidos!- gruñí.

\- Hm… si nos hemos dormido, un poco más no se nota, cinco minutos-

Estaba completamente adormilado y me estaba sobando demasiado.

Fruncí el ceño y me incline para ver el reloj. Eran las doce de la mañana, cierto era que ya nos habíamos perdido la mayor parte de la jornada de clases y que cinco minutos más no importaban. Ayer había acudido a él porque me transmitía seguridad y porque él me entendería cuando yo le hablase de lo que me preocupaba o dolía, él había escuchado cada palabra y me había abrazado cuando lo necesitaba, dejándome espacio si era necesario y no presionándome. No me juzgó y me consoló como nadie lo había hecho.

Me había dicho lo que necesitaba oir hace demasiado tiempo.

\- Vale- renuncie y volví a acomodarme en la cama.

\- Hm, buenas noches.

\- ¡Eran cinco minutos!

\- Buenas noches, dije- y volvió a acostarse y hundirme bajo su brazo.

Era simplemente idiota.

 **[…]**

Removí el cereal e introduje una cucharada en mi boca.

Casi había estado veinte minutos intentando quitármelo de encima, ¡lo juro! Él simplemente había estado roncando en mi oído mientras me apretaba más y, cuanto más me zarandeaba para alejarle, más se cernía a invadir mi espacio corporal.

\- Buenos días- dijo bostezando y rascando su estómago.

\- Dijiste cinco minutos- reproché.

\- ¿Y fueron cinco, no?- dijo como si nada, dejándose caer a mi lado en otra silla.

Miro fijamente mis cereales y yo los alejé de él.

Sabía que iba a intentar zampárselos o al menos darles una probada, fruncí el ceño y comí otra cucharada como si todo fuera mío. Él debería prepararse su cuenco sin intentar comer del mío como lo había hecho en la cena con su madre por pereza de levantarse hasta la cocina para volver a servirse.

\- Esos son mis cereales- me recuerda.

\- Ahora son míos- digo, introduciendo otra cucharada en mi boca.

Él sonríe y se inclina hacia mí, para intentar robármelos, pero los alejo cada vez más de él.

Me siento cómoda en este lugar. Ryo hace que este espacio desconocido se vuelva un ambiente seguro. Me siento relajada y me hace sentir mejor saber que alguien realmente me quiere, aunque sea una auténtica zorra, él me acepta y me acoge en su ambiente para hacérmelo más llevadero.

\- Quiero comer algo- dice. _Más bien se queja._

\- Come, es tu casa- ruedo los ojos.

Él se ríe y se levanta rápidamente para prepararse un cuenco de cereales también.

Cuando los prepara, en silencio cómodo rodeándonos, respiró hondo y meto otra cucharada en mi boca, disfrutando cada mordisco que hago para triturarlos bien, mis ojos van hacia al techo y me quedo pensando en todo lo que me está pasando estos días. No es mi mejor momento…

\- Ayer… Skylar me llamó.

Nos miramos a los ojos y no sabemos que decirnos ahora.

Sin embargo nada de eso es un problema, entiendo que se tome su espacio para asimilarlo y que me lo deje a mí para que calme mis dudas y preguntas, miró hacia todos lados y resoplo suavemente mientras intento descubrir que es lo que debo decir en esta situación. Devuelvo mi vista al cuenco y preguntó con calma y sin insistencia.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

Se toma unos segundos y se sienta en frente de mí, con su cuenco de cereales y su cuchara. Mastica suavemente y termina el bocado para darme una respuesta.

\- Nada, solo me hablo de su relación con Viktor y me pidió que nos viésemos.

Indagar en eso es demasiado hasta para mí y mi curiosidad. Aunque debo admitir que me muero por conocer los detalles, sé que él hubiese dicho algo más con respecto a eso si quisiese hacerlo.

Ryo era como yo. Yo era como Ryo. Nos guardábamos todo hasta que nos explotaba en la cara y, cuándo eso pasaba, terminábamos por derretirnos en la ansiedad de la desesperación.

\- Nunca me contaste porque rompisteis- digo, cambiando el contexto y cediendo a mi curiosidad.

Él sonríe y toma una cucharada de los cereales, otra vez.

Mastica con calma y me deja con las dudas de saber qué demonios ha pasado entre ellos. La impaciencia corre por mis venas y me sobresalto en mi interior, queriendo saber que pasó entre ellos dos desesperadamente, que es tan terrible para que hubiese cedido a mi ira y mis caprichos.

\- ¡Contéstame!- digo indignada.

\- Yo me iba, ella se iba, no queríamos alejarnos pero debíamos. Tomamos nuestros propios caminos y nos disgustamos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –No podía ser en ese entonces.

\- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó, llena de curiosidad podrida.

\- Meh…

 **[…]**

La conversación sobre Skylar no iba a ningún lado.

Él simplemente se negaba contestar todas mis preguntas, no hablaba sobre nada y tampoco me daba a entender que sus sentimientos seguían o no, siendo verdaderos o simplemente cenizas que jamás se encenderían.

En mí, en el fondo de mi interior, sabía y respetaba sus decisiones, pero como siempre, no podía aceptar estar llena de dudas molestas que querían ser resueltas cuanto antes fuese posible.

\- No entiendo porque esquivas mis preguntas- digo. –Yo respondí las tuyas.

\- No las estoy esquivando- dice, simplemente, para cambiar de canal aburrido.

\- Respondes con evasivas- reprendo, arrebatándole el mando.

\- Bien- rueda los ojos para mí. -Porque no hay nada que decir-

Frunzo el ceño y mis mejillas se hinchan de ira.

Ryo es misterioso, no me esperaba eso de él, incluso aunque fuésemos iguales, supongo que tenía la imagen de chico que se iba de duro y era popular en su universidad, como lo era yo en el fondo, pero nunca me hubiese esperado que fuese alguien tan inaccesible con sus temas privados y sensibles, yo siempre terminaba soltando lo que me hundía en la más absoluta y profunda mierda.

Era humana después de todo.

\- Estás linda así- dice, obviamente, burlándose de mí e intentando arrebatarme el mando.

\- Ryo, de verdad que no te entiendo- gruñó tirando el mando lejos de él.

El sonido del mando impactando contra el suelo no nos sobresalta, es obvio que ha hecho un ruido fuerte en aquel silencio que nos rodeaba nada más tocar el suelo y desperdigar las pilas y la tapa.

\- ¡Mira qué suerte! Yo tampoco te entiendo a ti- dijo riéndose.

Yo pestañeo rápidamente, confusa por esa confesión tan burlesca que él me ha dado.

No me considero difícil de entender cuando estoy con él, soy bastante directa y le he dicho siempre lo que pasa con mi cabeza. Puedo asegurar que se ha vuelto uno de mis amigos con este tiempo y un confidente que no quiero perder. Alguien por el que pelearía si alguien me lo quisiese quitar.

\- Si respondo a tus preguntas para que logres entenderme, me contestarás lo que yo quiero saber-

Negoció. No muy hábil. Creo que él sabe todo lo que tiene que saber sobre mí, es más, sabemos ambos que sin este juego yo le contaría todo si me lo preguntase, estaba dispuesta a abrirme ante él.

\- Hm, depende-

\- ¿De qué putas depende?- preguntó molesta.

Él ríe más fuerte que antes y pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros, acomodándose en el sofá muy bien y más cerca de mí.

A veces creo que él simplemente está jugando conmigo, y no me gusta la sensación que produce en mí este estúpido juego, me hace sentir vulnerable, una adolescente estúpida que se preocupa por las imbecilidades más grandes del mundo. Es inútil que yo me sienta así, no sirve de nada, solo sirve para preocuparme y meterme en una espiral que me arrastra lejos de él.

\- ¿Estás dispuesta a llegar hasta lo más oscuro de ti misma para conocerme?- preguntó.

Esta vez su sonrisa ya no adornaba su rostro.

¿Estaba realmente dispuesta? ¿Incluso si indagaba en lo más profundo de mí? No creía que eso pudiese suceder, aunque había muchas probabilidades, todas ellas se agrupaban y me dejaban una respuesta negativa, que me decía rencorosamente que no confiará en nadie, y otra positiva que me decía que podía confiar en la gente, que había gente buena en el mundo. Que había gente buena para mí.

A pesar de que las voces negativas eran más fuertes, cedí dudosamente.

\- Hm, sí.

\- Eres demasiado curiosa- parece pensárselo con aquella sonrisita bailando entre sus labios. –Bien, entonces comienza.

Supongo que la emoción me embarga.

Saber cosas sobre él puede ayudarme a conocerle más y saber cosas siempre me ha gustado, por lo que no me importa tener que abrirme a alguien que ya debe de estar harto de saber mis peores cosas sobre mí. Abrirme a alguien que siempre me ha abierto sus puertas.

\- ¿Quieres a Skylar de vuelta?- pregunte.

Reflexiona suavemente y, aun abrazándome, permanece pensativo, mirando hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación. Mis ojos se reflejan en curiosidad y me niego si quiera a decir algo que pueda interrumpir su sincera respuesta. Sé que va a responderme sinceramente.

\- Depende de la situación y el contexto- dice. –Sé que puedo arrastrarme a ella otra vez, pero quiero superarlo y, sinceramente, estoy deseando cerrar esta puerta-

El silencio nos embarga.

Sé que no debo decir nada, eso podría interrumpir su historia y su discurso, no quiero que cierre las puertas y se calle, quiero que se abra completamente, que confíe en mí como yo estoy haciendo con él. Si yo, que he odiado al mundo y no he confiado al cien por cien en nadie lo estaba intentando, quería que me pagasen con la misma moneda.

\- Yo solo quiero olvidarlo.- Dijo, sorprendiendo a mi corazón en un latido interminablemente lento. -¿Quién es el culpable en tu historia, Sucrette?

Creo que jamás me había planteado eso.

No puedo encontrar una respuesta a ello. En ese momento, yo había perdido el juego y no podía preguntarle a él. Porque en el fondo sabía que no iba a gustarme la respuesta que tenía que darle. Sin embargo, me dispuse a pensar y a contestar lo que realmente creía.

\- El culpable es…-

Y sé lo confesé.

Por primera vez en mi vida hable con alguien sobre mis miedos e inseguridades, le conté la verdad. La única verdad inamovible.

 **[…]**

+33600210000

 _Necesitamos hablar…_

 _¿Podemos vernos en el hotel de la ciudad a las cinco y media?_

 _-Viktor._

Incluso aunque algo dentro de mí me gritaba que no fuese allí, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de correr hacia él y abrazarle hasta que mis brazos se cayesen por apretarle contra mí. Que se entumeciesen del esfuerzo por mantenerlo conmigo.

Camine hacia casa y nada más llegar, pude observar como todo estaba impoluto y, en el recibidor, en el cuenco donde acostumbraba a dejar las llaves, había una nota, de mi abuela, donde relataba que había decidido irse y que sentía haberme alterado, pero que debía superarlo y que ella me tendería la mano si algo sucedía. Rodé los ojos molesta y avance hacia mi habitación, para pensar que hacer, para ver si encaraba a Viktor o simplemente seguía huyendo. Claramente debía hacer algo, algo que ni yo entendía que debería hacer.

Mi cama se sentía mullida y caliente, aquellas sábanas aterciopeladas eran increíblemente suaves y me recordé que quizás debía ordenar mientras pasaba el tiempo hasta encontrarme con Viktor, si es que iba. Estaba tan confusa y ya ni sabía que quería hacer con mi vida. Conmigo. Con los chicos.

Extendí la mano para alcanzar mi teléfono, Leia sería la que mejor me podría aconsejar, ya que Ryo y yo habíamos tenido suficiente charla por hoy y yo no necesitaba seguir charlando sobre el pasado con él, aunque quizás se lo contaría en otro momento.

Los toques sonaron extremadamente lentos y separados, estaba un poco cansada, sin embargo me limite a ser paciente y poder decir algo más que esto. Al cuarto toque, respondió.

\- Hola-

Esa no era Leia, era una voz masculina y ronca, sonaba como agitada. Mis pensamientos fueron directamente a lo evidente: estaba teniendo sexo y alguien respondió por ella.

\- ¿Quién eres?-

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- replica. Irritándome crecientemente. -Tú me has llamado.

\- He llamado a Leia- espetó. -Y créeme, tengo bien el número de mi mejor amiga y tú no eres Leia.

Se oye un silencio profundo que acalla hasta mis pensamientos, expectante y esperando ansiosamente que me diga quien es o al menos que cuelgue para que esto se acabe ya. Aunque sinceramente espero que me pase a Leia, eso estaría bien, mejor que bien.

\- ¿Sucrette?

\- Sí, ¿y tú eres? ¡Oh, ya se, un maleducado que responde teléfonos que no le corresponden!

Escuche una ronca risa y casi soy capaz a distinguirla entre el eco que producía que se duplicase, me suena demasiado, pero creo que no puedo encajarla en ningún lado exacto. No me suena demasiado, aunque creo que la he oído alguna vez en mi vida.

Debo haberla oído…

\- Soy Haru-

\- Oh- digo, más calmada ahora. -Hola. ¿Puedes pasarle el teléf…? ¿tú no te habías ido a no sé dónde?

Vuelve a reir.

Parece que está de muy buen humor, aunque no entiendo que hacen juntos, Haru estaba en el extranjero. Si fuese otra persona haría un escándalo si la llamada fuese al extranjero por ser demasiado caro, pero bueno, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con esto ya que no hacía falta decir que nos sobraba el dinero.

\- He venido a verla- dice. –Pero se le ha quedado el teléfono en mi casa.

\- Oh, entonces bien. Dile que la llame, adiós.

\- Espera.

Me retiene.

No recuerdo haber hablado tanto con él como para que le apetezca seguir hablando conmigo. Estoy malditamente confundida, pero decido quedarme a escuchar hasta el final, después de todo, él es un encanto con Leia y puedo decir que no tengo pegas hacia su persona.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto más tosca de lo necesario.

\- ¿Todo bien?-

Resoplo firmemente y miro hacia la nada.

¿Estoy realmente bien? Debería ser sincera ¿o no? Mi mundo se está desmoronando lentamente y no sé cómo ha sido posible que todo esté sucediendo tan rápido y ya no sepa en qué punto me encuentro de todo el desorden que hay a mi alrededor.

\- No demasiado, pero bueno, no sucede nada que no supiera que iba a suceder a largo plazo.

\- No te sobre esfuerces- me dice, suavemente.

Su voz es tranquilizadora y sé porque Leia está tan apegada a él, ambos se miran con ojos de enamorados y, aunque ella se esfuerza en no hacerme notar sus sentimientos o engañarse a sí misma porque no quería aceptarlo por el orgullo, era obvio.

\- Sí, y dile a Leia que salga contigo de una vez-

\- ¿Qué?

Y colgué.

Sin dar oportunidad a un reproche o a preguntas que no me correspondía responder. No podía hacerlo, estaba totalmente ida y una conversación ayudando a alguien en sus temas amorosos no era lo mejor para mí en estos momentos.

 **[…]**

\- Laeti.

\- ¡Oh, hola! ¿Tienes noticias sobre Eric?

\- No. Pero le diré a Ezarel que hable contigo- digo, suspirando.

Se me había olvidado si quiera contactarme con Ezarel, sobre todo desde que les dije que no quería saber nada más de ellos hasta que mi abuela se largase, ahora podría comunicarme con ellos sin ningún tipo de problema y eso no escandalizaría a mi abuela. Sobre todo por la edad de estos.

\- ¿Está por ahí Leia?-

Oigo risas y me altero un poco.

Parece que está en una de esas fiestas de pijama que siempre hace, se dedican a hablar de chicos y ponerles nota, hablaban de sus folladas con diversos jóvenes y comentaban experiencias con algunos de los chicos. Cuando yo estaba en esas reuniones me acosaban con Viktor y nuestra seriedad de relación, lo recordaba a la perfección y también mi bochorno, inocente, en aquel entonces.

\- No, lo siento, estoy con Cindy y Claire-

\- Oh… bueno, entonces da igual.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte yo?- pregunta.

Luego de escuchar una voz por detrás, que era claramente Cindy, quien había dicho no sé qué de: "¿qué os parece Enzo? Buen culo, ¿no?".

\- No, deja, necesitaba decirle algo, pero si no, paso.

\- ¿Segura? Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

\- No te preocupes, gracias, pásalo bien- digo, carraspeando. –Y diles hola.

\- Igual tú- me dice sonriente. –Se lo diré.

Esa afirmación, me hace pensar que ni siquiera se hace una idea de lo que está pasando en mi vida.

Todo se ha desmoronado en el momento que mi abuela regresó y Karla me hizo tomar medidas drásticas. Mi vida ha dado un giro inesperado y yo ni siquiera me lo pensaba hace unos meses. Maldita la hora que decidí tirarlo todo por la borda, maldita hora en la que colapse.

Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba abrirme ahora… Decidí probar con Ryo.

Una vez la llamada se cortó, sin recibí respuesta, me apoyé contra la cama pensativa. Leia no podía comunicarse conmigo y me negaba a llamar al fijo de su casa, sería acribillada a preguntas por parte de su madre y, probablemente, me darían las uvas. Solo tenía de opción de probar varias veces a llamar a Ryo si quería ayuda de los más allegados, pero me rendí. Había probado catorce veces. No podía llamar a nadie más… bueno… había alguien, alguien más que, con su objetividad y su calma, podría ayudarme.

Marque el número y espere.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Todo bien?- dijo suavemente.

\- Necesito un consejo. No sé a quién acudir, así que, sé objetivo- dije más seria que nunca-

\- De acuerdo, pero… ¿estás bien? Estoy preocupado.

Su voz estaba bastante atropellada, sonaba rápidamente mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Afirme su pregunta y me quede en silencio, tras pedirle un poco de tiempo para explicar la situación sin levantar sospechas sobre mi situación.

Pero estaba desesperada, el aire pesaba en mis pulmones y mis manos temblaban cuando decidí marcar el teléfono de una de las formas más tortuosas del mundo. Me sentía vulnerable y ese es uno de los sentimientos que más he odiado en mi vida y odio a día de hoy. Siempre he intentado ser fuerte, ser mucho más fuerte que todos y no dejarme caer en las sombras, incluso aunque yo había estado viviendo entre ellas, seguía buscando una luz. Una luz suave que me salvase de entre tanta oscuridad. Pero nunca llego porque el pasado me había atrapado con un montón de hilos que tiraban hacia atrás… era increíblemente imposible para mí escapar. No veía esa luz y, en un momento dado, había perdido mi esperanza.

\- La cosa es que, estoy atravesando un momento bastante malo, turbio, podemos decir, creo- resople suavemente. –Tengo la opción de destruir aquello que me hace daño, incluso aunque esa cosa que me ha hecho daño es una persona, tengo la opción de hacerle daño o… de superarlo y seguir caminando para olvidarlo. Y lo que pasa es que estoy aterrada, aterrada porque no puedo hacerle frente incluso aunque mis intenciones hacia esa persona son malas. Aterrada porque soy consciente de que, quien me ha hecho daño, no lo ha hecho a posta, adrede, ha sido impuesto desde hace mucho y yo lo sabía. Pero renunciar a ello, me costaba. Atravesé tantos momentos malos que ni siquiera recuerdo como he podido pasarlos, no quiero que preguntes, no lo hagas. Pero cuando esa persona estaba, se aliviaba demasiado todo aquello que me había hecho daño, pero me dejo y no pude evitar sentirme traicionada. Dolida. No sé qué hacer, esa persona ha vuelto y quiere hablar conmigo. ¿Qué hago ahora? No quiero ir, pero algo me impulsa a correr hacia esa persona.

Oí el silencio, pero su respiración sonaba.

Los nervios me consumían, necesitaba que dejase de lado todo lo que sentía, necesitaba que me mirase como una persona que acudía a él simplemente por ayuda, como si se tratase de un psicólogo. Necesitaba que me mirase como a alguien sin importancia… quería la respuesta más clara y concisa del mundo, sin sentimientos y lastima. Solo necesitaba eso.

\- Háblame de ello cuando lo necesites- dice. –Cuando me pasó lo de mis padres, pensé en no volver a enfrentarme a mi padre, no quería hacerlo, no quería por el simple hecho de que tenía miedo de volver a sufrir, porque estaba resentido una vez que me abriste los ojos. No podía creerme que él, que se supone que me quiere, me hubiese hecho tales cosas. Entiendo tu situación, por ello pienso que deberías enfrentarlo y perdonar, seguir adelante. Inténtalo, intenta no caer de nuevo, sé fuerte, eres demasiado fuerte y si, lo eres aunque lo dudes, puedes hacerlo.

\- Nath…

\- Hazlo y muéstrale tu fuerza.

 **[…]**

Respirar había comenzado a dificultarse, cada paso que daba hacía el interior del edificio más me costaba respirar. En recepción, me indicaron donde estaba la cafetería. Y cada vez me costaba más respirar.

El hotel era de los más caros de la ciudad, cinco estrellas y con hermosas decoraciones, una fuente en medio de aquel lugar tan exótico y tan perfecto, los empleados eran agradables pero bastante estirados y, combinados con sus lujosos trajes de uniforme, los hacía ver más formales y cultos. Era un ambiente bastante carismático y parecía demasiado lujoso a mi lado, y eso que yo de lujos entendía.

Camine hacia aquella lujosa cafetería y pude ver como los sofás se hacían pasar por las sillas, elegantes y retro. Casi haciéndolo más elegante. Y entonces pude verlo, su cabello negro resaltaba en todos los lugares y el periódico que sostenía en sus manos, probablemente en otra lengua, lo hacía encajar más en este aire que a mí.

\- Hola- dije, acercándome suavemente, dudosa.

\- ¡Has venido!- casi se atropella con sus propias palabras.

Se levantó de golpe pero, al ver mi rostro, se sentó rápidamente intentando no presionarme o acercarse demasiado a mi espacio vital, conocía mis reacciones y mis temores, estaba actuando como un caballero o como un psiquiatra, no sé muy bien porque me decantaría esta vez.

Me senté frente a él y fue un poco raro al principio, sobre todo porque me miraba con casi adoración y un tinte de asombro en su mirada. La impaciencia se notaba en sus facciones y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo proceder en esta situación. No con él. Con él nada de la manipulación me salía. Me decidí a seguir el consejo y adopte una pose de mujer de negocios que lo hizo estremecerse durante unos minutos largos.

\- Y-yo…- intentó hablar.

\- No- respondí. –Tú vas a escucharme- gruñí.

Me miro asintiendo.

Mis sentimientos se galopaban rápidamente, tenía un montón de contradicciones viviendo en mi garganta, formando aquel nudo que se explotaba en forma de pequeños espasmos interiores que golpeaban mi cuerpo por dentro. Mi corazón latía fuertemente y me sentía putamente mal, náuseas volaban y se me retorcían los intestinos pensando que debería plantarle cara.

\- Me destruiste. Me hiciste sentirme sola, abandonada y triste.

\- Sucrette, no había opción y te ofrecí….

\- Todo- conteste, irrumpiendo su frase. –Lo sé. Intentaste todo- fruncí el ceño molesta conmigo mismo por reconocérselo a él y reconocérmelo a mí. –Pero ese todo no es lo que yo quería. Estaba emocionalmente inestable y la estabilidad me la proporcionabas tú, en Paris-

La seguridad que sentía a su lado era como una llama de luz que me iluminaba rápidamente y espantaba mis demonios, al mismo tiempo era un montón de oscuridad que extinguía el fuego que iluminaba mí camino. No lo quería por que supiese bailar con mis ángeles, no, lo amaba por saber calmar y desvanecer a mis demonios. No lo odiaba por bailar con mis ángeles, lo odiaba por no seguir calmando a mis demonios. Era mi caballero, el cliché de los clichés. Era mi destrucción, el pentobarbital que me mataba. Y lo amaba con todas mis ansias. Y lo odiaba con toda mi alma.

\- Te quiero- pronunció. –No he dejado de hacerlo.

\- No puedes hacerme esto, Viktor.- Gemí lastimosamente. -Skylar es tu novia y yo tengo demasiado en juego como para tirarlo por la borda para sufrir de nuevo-

Pensé en los chicos, en mi vida sexual y en ellos como novios. Pensé en cómo había estado luego de haber sido dejada y en mis lágrimas. Pensé en todo y todo no era suficiente.

Nunca engañaría a Viktor, nunca podría hacerlo aunque quisiera destruirlo, no podría hacerlo porque, por encima de todo, me haría daño de todas las formas posibles verlo sufrir por el engaño… Ni siquiera sé cuál era mi plan, mi determinación tiritaba cuando estaba frente a él y me tambaleaba de nuevo, volviendo a caer frente a él. Y lo odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo.

\- Skylar y yo estamos juntos por los medios. Si tu vuelves a mí, te prometo que acabaré con esto en seguida, quiero estar contigo, desde que me fui he querido estar contigo a cada instante.

\- Nunca me dijiste eso- hecho en cara.

\- ¿A caso me dejabas?- responde con una mueca. –Siempre que intentaba hablar contigo, evadías mi llamada, intente ir en vacaciones y te lo dije, decidiste simplemente ignorarme… lo intente todo, ¿sabes?

Frunzo el ceño, dolida, y sé que no está mintiendo.

Recuerdo las indefinidas veces que había intentado hacer contacto y como yo acabe obligándole a dejarme en paz, que se acabó y que iba a tomar medidas como llamar a mi abuela y cancelar el trato que unía ambas corporativas.. Por culpa de su posición como jefe, terminó haciendo lo imposible para que no se cancelase y yo… yo me hundí en la miseria al haberle echado cuando no quería que se fuese de mi vida. Había sido idiota y era consciente. Recordaba como lo había rechazado y recordaba como lo había añorado.

\- Mi mundo se desmoronó cuando rompimos-

\- El mío lo hizo también- tomó mi mano suavemente. –Te quiero tanto que, aun me duele.

\- Es tarde. Muy tarde- _eres una maldita mentirosa, Sucrette._

Solté nuestras manos y me levante bruscamente.

No estaba lista para esto y hui a cualquier lugar que fuese lejos de él. Viktor no me siguió, no lo hizo porque sabía que necesitaba silencio total. Mis ojos, escocían y termine corriendo a sus brazos. Como últimamente hacía.

 **[…]**

La taza humeante llena de café me hizo sentir calor en mis mejillas.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia él y recibí un suave beso en mi sien. Se colocó detrás de mí y masajeo mis hombros con suavidad. Me deje hacer mientras tomaba café, tenía los ojos algo rojos y me sentía vulnerable. Ni siquiera sé porque había acudido a él.

\- ¿Está bien?- preguntó, refiriéndose al café.

\- Sí- murmuré, aguantando un pequeño gemido al sentir las manos de él calmar mis hombros.

\- Me alegro-

Beso mi cuello y sentí el calor de sus mejillas contra el mismo.

Era delicado y dulce, agradable y al mismo tiempo molesto, sabía que tenía una contractura y sin embargo, me gustaba la presión que me lastimaba en el hombro derecho. Me agradaba la sensación de sus dedos masajeando mis zonas, intentando calmarme y hacerme sentir bien.

\- He huido- respondo, intentando decepcionarle. –No quiero hacer esto.

Nathaniel acarició mi mejilla y me acercó más a su pecho, dejando de masajearme, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, en un abrazo.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca y sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte bajo su piel, me sentí reconfortada al instante, al menos un poco, y fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que estaba prácticamente ablandándome y que no debería sentirme a gusto con alguien que se separaría de mí cuando supiese como era.

\- No tienes porqué forzarte. Date el tiempo que necesites-

Gire mi cara y le miré con los ojos algo abiertos, para posar mis labios en los suyos. Me sentía ida, quería dejar de sentirme como una miserable chica con el corazón roto. Quería dejar de sufrir como una estúpida y centrarme en lo que realmente debería importarme.

Nuestros labios siguieron conectándose mientras mi cabeza pensaba en ciertos datos que no quería pensar.

 **[…]**

\- ¿Sí?- murmuró adormilado.

No sé en qué momento, Nathaniel y yo habíamos acabado durmiéndonos y sabía perfectamente que el sonido era el de mi móvil, pero no tenía ni ganas de molestarme en saber quién era, quizás me hacía un favor.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Quién eres?- miró el móvil y yo me incorporé en la cama para mirarlo. –Oh, es tu móvil, Sucrette, lo siento.

\- No pasa nada- dije y recogí el móvil.

En seguida me di cuenta de que podía haber sido Castiel, Kentin, Armin o Lysandro. Abrí muchísimo los ojos, y sobresaltada me lleve el móvil a la oreja sin comprobar quien me llamaba.

No podía ser que se jodiese todo por mi despiste de dejar mi móvil al lado del delegado, suspire suavemente y me deje ir con las manos temblando, era simplemente imposible que todo se acabase así, aunque Nathaniel no estaba para nada alterado, así que quizás no era tan malo. Pero… ¿cuál era el desastre para mí realmente…?

\- ¿Sí?- conteste con la voz algo asustada.

\- Soy yo- replicó. –Viktor.

Era Viktor, simplemente silencie mis palabras y respirar con la mayor calma posible. Debería dejar de alterarme al menos unos segundos, no podía comportarme como una auténtica idiota. Me deje ir en la cama de nuevo y supe que Nathaniel me observaba curioso.

\- He pensado en dejarte tu espacio…- dijo suavemente. –Sé que necesitas tu espacio pero que te gusta que te llamen cuando entras en acción de comerte la cabeza-

Asentí sabiendo que él estaba preocupado por mí.

Después de todo, me conocía mejor que yo misma, sabía que, si él me decía ven yo iría corriendo hacia él. Sabía que si él me ofrecía lo imposible, iría y me lo creería como una estúpida. Confiaría en la posibilidad remota de que todo regresase a lo anterior.

\- Sí- respondí.

\- Solo eres tú quien busca pegas, Sucrette- resoplo firmemente. –Nunca voy a dejar de quererte, ahora tienes que decidir tú.

\- ¿Decidir?- mi voz tembló un poco.

Nathaniel me observó fijamente.

Y vio como mi cara iba pasando por varias fases, nervios, felicidad, tristeza, confusión y mucha rabia interna acumulada. Resople suavemente y me encogí en la cama, dándole la espalda. No soportaba su rostro observándome fijamente.

\- Todo está en tus manos. Todo. Nosotros.

 **[…]**

Mis ojos miraron a todos lados y vi como Nathaniel cocinaba tranquilamente en silencio.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?

\- No, no hace falta- me dijo. –Relájate ahí.

No dije nada simplemente me quedé callada y suspiré suavemente mientras removía el café que Nathaniel me había ofrecido. Saque un libro y me puse a leerlo, Nathaniel me había dejado acceso a su biblioteca y era una manera estupenda de pasar el rato mientras él estaba totalmente concentrado.

\- ¿Esa persona que te llamó…?- calló un momento, quizás esperando mi aprobación.

Nathaniel no era tan curioso como yo, no metía la nariz en los asuntos íntimos de los demás. Eso me gustaba, no era tan metiche como yo, podía convivir con él porque se moderaba en estas cosas que yo no hacía.

Era bastante opuesto a mí, muy comprensivo y muy dulce.

\- Dilo sin rodeos, creo que tienes derecho, después de todo yo me metí en tu vida privada sin moderarme.

Él sonreía, supongo que le gustó que yo estuviera intentando hablar con él del dolor de mi pasado, abriéndome a él, un mínimo, porque iba, claramente, escuetamente. Porque yo sinceramente no estaba preparada para hablar seriamente de esto, con alguien que ni se hacía una idea de quien yo era.

Suspiré hondo y espere ansiosa por conocer su realidad.

\- ¿Esa persona que te llamó te hizo daño en el pasado?

Asentí. Estaba totalmente dispuesta a simplificar esto y convertirlo en una anécdota que era pasada, aunque para mí seguía presente con todo el dolor del mundo, debía mostrarme lo más indiferente posible, bien sea para no preocuparle o para no estar como una idiota aquí y mostrarme tan débil como una idiota.

\- ¿Y… qué quería?- preguntó un poco más alerta.

Sabía que eso era porque no quería que me sintiese mal o presionada, por ello decidí no poner la cara de fastidio que probablemente saldría de mí. A veces, los recuerdos, dolían demasiado y hablar de ellos, en vez de callar, no aliviaba una mierda y era mejor enterrarlo.

Así, ya no dolía nada.

\- Me ha dicho que decida- digo, tranquilamente suavemente.

\- ¿Qué decidas?-

Como yo, al principio, no entendió sus palabras.

Pero no me moleste en explicarle la profundidad de estas, para mí eso era como meterle demasiado bajo mi piel, descubriéndole todas las cicatrices aún abiertas y mis heridas de guerra. No quería que entrase en mi cuerpo una vez más y descubriese cosas que no quería que lo hiciese.

\- Sí- respondí.

Corte la conversación y volví mi vista a la novela y removí el café continuando con mis antiguos movimientos. Nathaniel me observo en silencio y volvió la vista a la cocina, supongo que pillo que no estaba tampoco tan cómoda respondiendo a estas preguntas tan personales.

Él al menos respetaba mis decisiones…

 **[…]**

Nos besamos varias veces, deslizando nuestras manos por lo largo de nuestro cuerpo, toques inocentes y suaves, más que unos toques indecentes eran toques tímidos. Me sentía reconfortada y al mismo tiempo paralizada por el dolor de que, cuando fuese tarde, tendría que separarme del confort que me ofrecía Nath.

\- Hmm…- me separó de él.

\- ¿Qué?- murmura contra mi boca, suave y tímido.

\- No quiero que dejes de besarme.

Nathaniel se ruboriza y me acerca más a él.

Sus ojos me miran y yo lo miró a él. Sus manos recorren suavemente mi rostro y cada vez estamos más pegados y eso me parece prácticamente imposible, ya estamos al borde de la fusión. Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando, el teléfono sonó interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

Me aparte un poco irritada y lo vi suspirar también un poco irritado.

\- ¿Sí?

Le observe suavemente, y puse mi dedo en su barbilla, detallándola suavemente, Nathaniel me miró un poco rojo y continuó con la charla telefónica.

\- Melody… te he dicho que…

Rodé los ojos ante la pesadez de la delegada y me reí suavemente.

Sin embargo yo no tenía nada que temer, Nathaniel solo tenía ojos para mí y, aunque me molestase lo suficiente que estuviese perdiendo tiempo con él, me esperé como él se esperó con Viktor. Seguramente algo celoso por él.

\- Lo siento, estoy ocupado y ya te he dicho que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos- replicó. –Y sabes que preferiría hablar de esto en persona…

Oí como ella respondía algo incomprendido a mis oídos, pues no era capaz a escuchar del todo.

Mi dedo siguió delineando sus facciones, Nathaniel simplemente siguió atento a mi dedo y un poco a la conversación. Mis ojos siguieron atentos a ellos, estaban discutiendo sobre algo que yo no logre a entender.

\- Melody…- tan irritado.

Sin pensarlo mucho, me situé encima de él y le besé, sin saber que hacer Nathaniel terminó correspondiendo mis besos pasionales.

Nuestras lenguas colisionaron y nuestros labios se movieron dulcemente, su corazón golpeaba suavemente contra su pecho e iba acelerándose con cada roce indecente que proporcionábamos. Pasó su mano libre por mis caderas y seguimos besándonos. Con mi mano suavemente retire el teléfono y colgué la cháchara.

 ** _Pasemos a cosas más importantes._**

 **[…]**

Salí de la casa de Nathaniel, nuestra sesión de besos había terminado en pequeños roces indecentes que Nathaniel paró con las mejillas ruborizadas, argumentando que no teníamos protección.

Mis pasos se dirigieron hacia mi casa, sin embargo, frene al comprobar que mi madre estaba con un hombre que conocía a la perfección, el doctor Wilson… mi antiguo psiquiatra.

* * *

 **Uh.**

 **No tengo nada que decir, creo. Solo preguntar que os ha parecido el capítulo.**

 **Ya está, no tengo demasiado que decir, solo que me agreguéis a mi cuenta principal de corazón de melón: Adriuchis y en tumblr adrypineapple. tumblr. com**

* * *

 **¿Cuántos reviews me merezco?**

370 ESTARÍAN BIEN, ¿NO?

¡Venga! ¡Nosotras podemos!


	29. Quiebra

_**¡**_ _H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah** _ **!**_

 **Al fin traigo aquí el capítulo.**

 **Estaba un poco ansiosa porque no llegábamos a la cifra, y con el evento de San Valentín que promete demasiado ya estoy como algo eufórica. Además tengo varios capítulos pendientes por subir y unos planes que me han mantenido realmente emocionada durante estos últimos días.**

 **Paracaidismo con mis amigas, amigos y novio que no veáis la emoción que tengo encima. Un capítulo de Ella para el miércoles, el nuevo sustituto de V de Virgen y el próximo capítulo de Adolescence.**

 **Y bueno, hablando del capítulo que es lo que interesa: aquí se terminará de romper y toma una decisión.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Los personajes de **AnticLove** , son de sus creadores tan buenos. Créditos reservados a ellos y usados con ánimo de lucro.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **Quiebra**

 **[** _La tristeza del alma puede matarte más rápido que una bacteria_ **]**

Abrí mis ojos lo máximo que pude, era un modo estúpido de intentar comprobar si, lo que estoy viendo, era real o no lo era, mi rostro fue oscureciéndose y carraspee a la defensiva.

Mi madre avanzó hacia mí, su rostro y su actitud habían cambiado radicalmente, estaba casi asombrada de que ella estuviese haciendo una expresión tan seria. La encaré con ojos desafiantes y en seguida baje mi vista al suelo, intentando no saltar a su cuello a ahorcarla.

\- He dicho que no necesito un psiquiatra, estoy bien.

Mi madre no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí, mirándome, lo sabía incluso aunque no la estaba mirando. Mi madre podía ser una persona de picos enérgicos desordenados, pero en el fondo, seguía teniendo esa facilidad para ser predicha.

Decidí encararla con los ojos más oscuros que pude, la única cosa que había pedido en mi vida era dejar de ir a terapia. Mi madre me lo prometió, ¿por qué, entonces, Wilson, estaba aquí?

\- No ha venido aquí para darte terapia, cariño. Solo es para comprobar tus avances, hablar una horita, solo.

Refunfuñe por lo bajo y asentí.

Supongo que era justo, solo una hora para que se quedase tranquila, quizás así todo esto se acabaría y nunca me podrían seguir intentando ayudar.

\- Suba- dije, lo más hostil pero educada que pude.

 **[…]**

\- Buenas tardes, señorita Darcy.

Su voz sonaba igual que hace unos años, no había gran diferencia en él tampoco, seguía siendo el mismo hombre mayor interesado en el dinero más que en los problemas de sus pacientes.

 _La demencia era negocio._

\- Hola- dije, secamente.

Me cruce de brazos, luego de extender el té que le había preparado, sentada en el sofá de plaza única, asegurándome de que las ventanas estuviesen abiertas. Odiaba el olor que transmitía esa bebida de hierbas tan horrible.

Su mirada comenzó a observarme, era como si estuviese deseando que hablase o contase que mi vida estaba prácticamente rompiéndose en trozos para que él comenzase a interrogarme y hacer tiempo para seguir sacándonos el dinero. Así era él. Así fueron todos.

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido en los últimos cinco años?

\- Fenomenal.

Me miró suspicaz, como diciéndome con las cejas alzadas y los ojos afilados "tú no estás bien, sé infeliz, sé horriblemente infeliz, vuélvete loca". Incluso si volverme más loca fuese imposible.

Rodé los ojos y crucé también mis piernas.

\- ¿Qué está usted esperando de mí?- pregunté y, sin esperar respuesta, continué. -Yo también puedo darle dinero, si eso es lo que quiere, podemos hacer, cada uno nuestras vidas en esta hora y en seguida se irá, dirá que estoy curada y muy cuerda, entonces usted no volverá nunca y vivirá con una buena suma de billetes y yo viviré tranquila y lejos de los hospitales con loqueros. ¿No es un buen trato?

\- Sobornarme no hará que no busquen otro profesional para ayudarla, señorita Darcy- alzo una ceja y apuntó en su libreta.

Fruncí el ceño, un poco molesta y estuve tentada a levantarme y arrebatarle la libreta, pero me contuve y permanecí en mi sitio, como una niña buena, sí, como una buena niña.

\- ¿Qué ha escrito?

\- Nada que deba alterarla- permaneció en silencio. –Y dígame, su madre comentó que tuvo un pequeño altercado con Viktor…

\- ¿Y? ¿Usted ve algo mal en mí?

Él alzo la ceja un poco más que antes, para volver a escribir en la condenada libreta.

Por dios, que alguien se la quite o algo, me está poniendo muy nerviosa ese gesto de "¿en serio?" que hace cada vez que hablo. Creo que voy a matarlo o algo. ¿El cajón de los cuchillos a cuantos segundos estará del sofá? ¿Podré matarlo sin muchos gritos?

\- ¿Qué coño escribe sobre mí? ¡Me está poniendo realmente nerviosa!

\- No se preocupe tanto, solo son anotaciones de temas que serían importantes de tratar si usted quiere, al final.

\- No. No quiero.

Me negaba a tener que contarle a él mi vida, no confiaba en él, no podía manipularle porque él lo hacía antes, no sabía nada de él que me tocase hondo. No podía hacer nada más que quedarme ahí y negarme a ser "ayudada".

\- ¿De verdad se cree opaca?- preguntó, tampoco esperó mi respuesta. -Yo la veo más bien cristalina, quizá porque llevamos muchos años conociéndonos, pero creo que usted lo sabe, señorita, es predecible y transparente como un cristal.

 **[…]**

Insufrible. Esa hora lo había sido.

No solo me había psicoanalizado a la perfección, si no que estaba completamente viendo a través de mí. No me gustaba que la gente pudiese saber lo que pensaba solo con echarme un ojo y, mucho menos, me gustaba que entrasen en mi cabeza, sin mi permiso y sin dejar que me diese cuenta de lo que sucedía en mi mente, mientras él se colaba y miraba atentamente los hilos enredados en mi cabeza, eso no era agradable. Era jodidamente un infierno.

\- No sabía que ibas a venir- Castiel se hizo a un lado y yo entre sin decir una sola palabra.

No tenía ganas de volver con Nathaniel luego de haberle dicho que me iba, que ya nos veríamos otro día. Además, si volvía a oir tanta educación hablando con Lysandro me moriría, y no me apetecía jugar a un videojuego y menos ver a Kentin luego de la declaración en la cena.

\- Yo tampoco- dije, dejándome caer en el sofá, a su lado, con una mueca completamente llena de odio.

\- ¿Ya me echabas de menos?

\- Mucho- dije, acurrucándome contra él. -¿Qué has estado haciendo?- pregunté, con los ojos muy atentos a él.

Castiel no dijo nada, solo apagó la televisión y me acercó, aún más si era posible, a su cuerpo, lleno de músculos, arrastrándome con voracidad a tocarnos más y más.

\- No demasiado, ya casi echaba de menos que te aparecieses por aquí.

\- Lo siento, entre mi abuela y mi madre pues…

\- Ya, la vi en la jornada de puertas abiertas. Está buena.

Contuve una pequeña carcajada, que salía sin ganas, que solo quería escapar de mi garganta para disimular, más por hacerme notar como la misma de siempre que por la gracia irónica de ese comentario tan desagradable en estos momentos para mí.

\- Suelen decírmelo- murmuró, más para mí misma que para él.

Castiel no dijo nada, solo me abrazó más contra él y besó mi cabello.

Estaba un poco aliviada porque no estaba presionándome para que contase que era lo que me tenía tan muerta. Nuestros labios no tardaron en encontrarse cuando alce la cabeza para mirarlo. Sé que puedo quejarme con él, que entendería mi desagrado hacia mis padres y que me cubriría con sus brazos, ocultándome en un cariño que no quería recibir porque tendría que destruirlo y quebrarlo.

Tendría que quebrarlos tanto como lo estaba yo.

Estaba rota. Completa e irrefutablemente rota.

\- Castiel… no puedo más con todo esto-

Y sin comerlo ni beberlo. Volví a llorar. Derrumbarme y romperme en trozos, a veces cuando más deseas algo, cuanto más quieres escapar, más se cierran las paredes y más te encarcelan. Las sogas que antes estaban flojas ahora se apretaban brutalmente contra mí.

Y sabía que nadie podía ayudarme.

Solo tenía que decidir.

 **[…]**

Me desperté en una habitación de paredes oscuras, la de Castiel, estaba a su lado, entrelazada por sus brazos me calme, estaba durmiendo, probablemente nos durmiésemos con mis llantos y sus preocupadas caricias y preguntas.

Mi corazón se estremeció al darme cuenta de que no me sentía consolada, pero, una milésima solo, más libre.

\- Lo siento- murmuré, sabiendo que probablemente estaría despierto.

Acaricie su rostro y me dedique a pensar en sus facciones y en todo lo que había vivido a su lado, supongo que mi decisión de joderles la vida no había sido muy buena, me arriesgaba a todo, tendría que dejarlos y no habría una explicación, mis excusas ya no valdrían para nada más que para darles pistas de que mis sentimientos no eran reales.

\- No hay problema- murmuró. -¿Qué te pasó?

\- Nada, solo estoy harta, todo me está superando, lo siento.

\- No pasa nada, ven aquí.

Me deje llevar hasta sus brazos, abrazándonos con toda la suavidad posible.

Puede que Castiel fuese un bruto hablando, más difícil de comprender e incluso rudo, pero en el fondo, tenía aquella bondad escondida y su figura firme y musculosa, siempre siendo dulce conmigo, incluso con su faceta salvaje, era atrevidamente sensual y genial, por ello, me abrazaba con delicadeza y protegiéndome entre sus brazos.

Incline la cabeza hacia arriba, queriendo besarle, él no tardo en captarlo y me devolvió el beso. Intenso, pero suave, cariñoso pero dulce, sus labios me enloquecieron cuando nuestras lenguas conectaron. Su boca húmeda, caliente, se apoderaba de la mía, rozando mis labios con insistencia y acercándose a mí, cada vez más. Mucho, mucho, más.

Sabrosamente, coló sus manos en mi espalda. Tenía las manos frías, y mi cuerpo que estaba calentándose, se estremeció, deseoso, de sentir más y más de él. Hacía mucho que no dormía con Castiel, dejándonos llevar por la pasión intensa que teníamos dentro.

El placer se estremeció por mi cuerpo, cuando dio justo en una zona sensible de mi cuello. Mis manos se situaron en su espalda.

\- Incomodo- murmuré.

Era consciente de que nuestra posición, de forma lateral, me dejaba a mí en mala posición y a él también porque no teníamos tanta opción de movimiento.

\- Sí…-

Me dejó debajo de él y sonreí.

Estábamos mirándonos a los ojos, mientras que sus manos seguían corriendo por el cuerpo del otro, en caso de Castiel solo uno, porque tenía que sostenerse para no aplastarme del todo con su peso, incluso aunque no estuviese gordo, obviamente pesaba más que yo, con eses músculos y... joder.

\- ¿Y si quiero estar arriba?

\- Siempre mandas tú, hoy vas a dejarte llevar por mí.

\- Uy… creo que puedo llorar y todo.

Sonrió suavemente, ladeadamente, esa sonrisa tan coqueta característica de él.

Nuestro momento candente subió más, más y más.

Me obligo a arquearme, para que pudiese quitarme la camiseta que llevaba puesta y, una vez retirada, quitó mi sujetador con muchísima rapidez, estaba muy feliz porque por fin iba a tener un polvo en condiciones, que ya hacía tiempo que no lo tenía.

Sus labios fueron bajando, desde el cuello hasta mis pechos, masajes calientes y juguetones en mis pezones, como surcaba mis pechos, como sus manos empezaban a calentarse con el calor corporal, pero yo quería su pecho también desnudo, estaba deseando retirar su camiseta y, en seguida, me dejé llevar hasta que le aparte con mis manos para tirar de su camiseta hacia arriba.

Su pecho quedó al descubierto y sonreí feliz.

\- Hm…- gemí cuando note como sus labios bajaron hacia mi zona baja, en las caderas.

Estaba a punto de retirarme los pantalones y lo hizo más rápido de lo que pude pensar, se me olvidaba casi que él era un experto en el sexo, bueno, normal, estuvo con Debrah, es imposible que no hubiesen hecho algo, quizás le preguntaría a ella.

Procedió también a quitarse todo, calcetines, pantalones y boxers y ambos nos quedamos desnudos, su pene palpitante comenzó a frotarse contra mi entrada mientras sus labios volvían a conectarse con los míos, joder.

Él me besó intensamente varias veces y bajó, suavemente.

Sus labios recorrieron de nuevo hacia abajo y enterró la cabeza entre mis piernas, abiertas y flexionadas. Su lengua, su boca, comenzó a presionar en mi interior, frotando con uno de sus dedos su clítoris. Temblé de impresión por su caliente gesto, dejándome con un gemido contenido.

El sexo oral continuó, mucho tiempo, mientras temblaba, sentía como su boca se movía, como en un beso, me dolía la garganta de los gemidos tan profundos que me estaba sacando.

No había palabras, la vorágine de placer me provocaba un temblor tan profundo que no era capaz a controlarme. Paró en el momento, profundo, que mis paredes se contrajeron.

\- Aún no.

Y en seguida sentí como su polla se introducía en mi interior, una estocada, dos, tres, cada cual más dura, más profunda y placentera. Dios.

Mi cuerpo tembló y le apreté con mis piernas mientras rasguñaba su espalda, tan duro fueron sus estocadas, que mi cabeza golpeaba contra el cabecero, una y otra y otra vez, estaba deseando que el clímax se manifestará de una vez y me corriese.

Mis manos temblaban, mi cabeza no dolía. Mi concentración iba en su cuerpo y en mover las caderas para hacerlo aún más profunda, la conexión estaba realmente muriéndome de placer. Castiel también, gemía guturalmente en mi oreja y su respiración chocaba, en un cosquilleo, contra mi cuello, caliente y húmedo.

\- Joder- gemí. -¡Castiel!

Más, cada vez más.

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando, sus estocadas chocaban en lo más profundo, apretada. Estaba realmente muriéndome de muchísimo placer, jodida mierda. Morí en la cumbre del cielo, un orgasmo y luego otro muy seguido en un intervalo corto. Profundamente Castiel también se dejó ir.

Sudados, cansados nos separamos, mirándonos, retiró el condón y lo tiró a la papelera, dejándose caer en la cama. Respiraciones conectadas, agitadas, calientes y húmedas. Era agotador y sellado por otro beso, intenso pero dulce.

Supongo que, gracias a esto, _mi decisión estaba tomada_.

 **[…]**

El instituto estaba bastante calmado.

Al parecer el premio se lo llevo, con diferencia, el que eligió pintura, todos estaban charlando animadamente, inclusive se había anunciado que Patrick iba a quedarse como profesor de arte y hoy teníamos nuestra primera clase con él.

\- ¡Hemos perdido!- farfulló Rosalya situándose a mi lado.

\- Hola a ti también- dije.

\- ¡Es injusto! ¡Si hubiésemos tenido más tiempo todo estaría bien pero no, claro que no!

\- Sí, bueno, Violeta tenía una pintura bonita con Iris y Castiel de colaboradores.

\- Oh, ¿¡los defiendes!?

Negué con la cabeza y avancé hacia el pasillo final, para subir al aula de arte. Mi decisión estaba permanentemente escrita en mi mente, Nathaniel tenía que caer.

Mi corazón no iba a romperse más por estar más o menos unida a ellos, solo eran simples chicos caídos, ellos iban a sucumbir a mí, Kentin también tenía que acabar teniendo, intensamente, sexo conmigo. Estaba ya cansada de arrepentirme de mis decisiones al ver a Viktor, ¡mi plan era hacerle sufrir! Y para ello voy a aprovecharme de cualquiera que esté a mi alcance.

Ryo, tú no vas a ser una excepción.

\- Oye, ¿me estás ignorando?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Me giré hacia ella y negué con la cabeza, no tenía humor para soportar a Rosalya con sus tonterías y enfados de niña pequeña. Solo era un concurso estúpido del instituto, esto no era un concurso internacional para ser costurera o modista.

Era una falta de respeto por los que trabajaron duro, no aceptar la derrota, una derrota tan simple como un trofeo tan simple como esto.

\- No. Solo no tengo ganas de hablar, así que, lo siento- camine más rápido, dejándola atrás.

 **[…]**

El baile comenzó tranquilamente, nuestros cuerpos bailaban al son de la música, y estábamos casi dominando al máximo el baile.

Ryo, abrazando mi cintura, continuó guiándome y moviéndome al son de las notas, aquella música era elegante y delicada, tan delicada como el evento al que asistiríamos en apenas una semana y media. El profesor nos marcaba el ritmo de los cambios con las palmas.

Nuestras caderas, nuestros pasos, eran agiles y fáciles de guiar. Estábamos coordinados y pensando cada uno, en concentración extrema, en seguir el baile para deslumbrar.

La música fue terminando y nosotros acabamos el paso, con un giro suave, dejándome inclinada en sus brazos e incorporándome suavemente hacia arriba.

\- Estupendo. ¡Habéis mejorado mucho desde que llegasteis aquí! ¡Esto está perfecto!- Nos aplaudió. –Os doy un descanso, aprovechadlo, regreso ahora rápido.

Asentimos y nos soltamos, para recobrar el aliento que habíamos perdido, que había sido poco, porque eran bailes lentos, sin embargo, llevábamos una hora y media ensayando esta cosa que tomaban por bailes elegantes, clasificando la música como si no pudiesen bailar cualquier otra cosa que no fueran bailes de salón.

\- Te veo muy callada-

Sonreí hacia Ryo con tranquilidad y me puse la máscara.

La máscara que hace unos meses me había quitado delante de él, ahora estaba puesta de nuevo. Nada sospechoso, nada nuevo. Él conocía mi sensibilidad, no haría falta que él pensase en la posibilidad de que yo me había vuelto la peor, otra vez, con él, porque ahora confiaba en mí. Inconscientemente me lo había ganado con mi verdadero ser.

Casi imposible.

Imposible.

Nadie en su sano juicio se habría encariñado con un desastre con patas, nadie se quedaba a mi lado cuando me descubrían si no hubiese algo que los anclase a mí, como la pena de Leia y Laeti, incluso mis padres me habían abandonado. Ryo no iba a ser diferente.

Nadie lo era.

¿Quién eran los falsos? ¿Yo? ¿Ellos? Estaba claro que el mundo se regía de máscaras, no existe un solo ser humano que no haya puesto una máscara en su rostro para hacerse valer más, para ser más querido. La sinceridad explotaba y se volvían las mentiras.

Vivimos en un mundo en el que se prometen para siempres, cuando no existen los siempres. Ya no había marcha atrás una vez lo jurabas. Todos mentían. Y yo me quedaría sola.

Viktor mintió, sí, él no se esforzó. Eso era lo que necesito tener presente siempre, no caer, no morir de arrepentimiento, morir de pie, no de rodillas. No importaba qué, iba a destruir a todos antes de que ellos lo hiciesen conmigo.

\- Solo estaba pensando en que haré con mi vida.

\- Hm, ¿ya has tomado una decisión?- preguntó, sentándose a mi lado, cogiendo la botella de agua y dando un trago.

Me quede mirando su botella y la arrebate de sus manos.

Si iba a ser mi acompañante, un traje de buena calidad debería comprarle, no podía permitirme una mala imagen o una falta, era impensable, tenía que entrenarle e instruirle. Nadie va a juzgarme.

\- Sí, necesito que vengas a comprar un traje, con todo incluido, no podemos permitirnos un traje barato.

\- No tengo tanto dinero.

\- Yo pago. Y más vale que no repliques, me juego mucho, así que, relájate y hazme caso.

Nadie iba a pisarme, incluso si yo tenía que sacrificarme por el camino.

 **[…]**

\- Esto es excesivamente caro.

Dijo, caminando hacia mí en aquel traje negro suave, de una seda increíblemente cara y con aquella camisa negra.

Yo iba a llevar un vestido rojo pasión, por lo que recogí una pajarita roja, que simbolizaba, en conjunto con el color que éramos pareja. Sí, en efecto, si llevas una corbata significa que estás soltero, si llevas una pajarita, del color del vestido de la chica, significará que tienes pareja y que vais en conjunto. Reglas estúpidas que puedes saltarte pero que son visibles para todos y que nos darían credibilidad.

\- ¿Cuánto cuesta?- pregunté.

Debía de ser muy caro para que tuviera esa cara disconforme, asustado y horrorizado. Sin embargo, el traje era de buena calidad, era normal que fuese caro, además estábamos en una tienda realmente buena y casi que estaba al tanto de que, siendo una de las mejores de Paris, fuese caro. Pero para asustarse de ese modo… ¿sería tan pero tan caro?

\- Tres mil.

¿En serio? ¿Excesivamente caro? Eso cubría menos de un mes de mi paga mensual.

\- Oh, ¿solo?- pregunté, tranquilamente.

\- ¡¿Solo?!- exclamó, recibiendo varias miradas de las dependientas.

Rodé los ojos y me levante, colocando la pajarita en su cuello, haciéndolo lucir más elegante que antes, dejo que yo se la colocase y le ajustase todo.

\- Señorita, ¿puede buscar unos zapatos importados de Italia que combinen con este traje?- pregunté, imponente.

En estas tiendas tienes que ser dura, imponer un respeto para que no te tomen por idiota o a saber que se les cruzaría por la cabeza, había que prevenir que se pensaran que era una cría como otra cualquiera y no me tomaran en serio.

\- Por supuesto, señorita, en seguida se los traemos, ¿qué número?

\- ¿Ryo?- pregunté, altiva y superior a los demás.

\- Eh… cuarenta y uno.

Parecía cortado, pero yo estaba completamente segura de lo que teníamos que hacer, si él no se ponía como un rico desconsiderado, no podría vengarme con todo lo que tenía. Debía hacer algo y lo primero era llenarlo de cosas lujosas y luego instruirle para que se comportase como un hombre de alta sociedad.

No iba a perder, iban a pagar todos, por mentirosos y falsos.

\- En seguida se los traigo.

\- Estupendo, apresúrese.

Ryo me fulminó con la mirada, reprochando mi comportamiento pero lo ignore firmemente, eso era el poder, el poder del dinero.

\- Ya estás, ¿lindo, no?

\- Bueno, esto es increíblemente caro. ¿Y zapatos importados de Italia?

\- Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños.

Me miró y continuó revisándose segundos después.

Mi mirada se ensombreció y completé mi misión, vestirlo elegantemente, pronto sería el día…

 **[…]**

El teléfono sonó, llamándome a la tierra, pues estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera estaba atenta a la llamada insistencia. Mi cuerpo se movió estáticamente y respondí la llamada con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Sí?- contesté.

\- ¡Tú!- ya conocía esa voz.

\- Yo- dije con calma, casi burlesca.

\- ¿Cómo que salir con Haru? ¿De qué vas, tía?

Me reí y rodé los ojos.

Estaba, seguramente, roja hasta las orejas, ella estaba colada por él y era obvio, pero desde que yo fui rota en pedazos, como que se solarizo conmigo, diciendo no a los chicos y a las relaciones serias, pero yo no quería que ella se pusiese así de mi parte, solo porque me quería. Apreciaba eso y ya era suficiente.

\- Solo déjate de tonterías y sal con él. Te gusta, os gustáis.

\- Pero…

\- Calla, en serio, ya me contarás, ahora mismo estoy ocupada, te dejo, disfrútalo.

\- Bueno, ¿segura?

\- Completamente. Sigue.

Y colgué sin despedirme, estaba cansada ya de hablar, no era mi día.

Abrace un cojín y me quede estática en mi lugar, cada vez más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, mis ojos escocían y estaba completamente muriéndome por dentro, era el momento de tomar todo de ellos, destruirlos, cansada profundamente de todo lo que me estaba pasando.

Viktor volvía, Ryo se volvía mi confidente, me abría un poco a Nathaniel, reaccionaba mal con Kentin, Lysandro estaba rarísimo, más de lo normal con ese misterio, Armin estaba profundamente celoso y Castiel había visto como me hartaba.

Todo estaba saliéndose de control.

Todo. Todo.

Me incline hacia la cómoda, donde estaban aquellas pastillas de alprazolam, necesitaba calmar la ansiedad, la tomé con calma y cerré mis ojos, disolviéndola bajo la lengua, me notaba demasiado estresada y con opresiones en el pecho, no quería temblores, no quería ataques de ansiedad.

\- Todo saldrá bien. Voy a hacer que paguen…

* * *

 **Se que es corto, pero estoy liada con los comienzos de exámenes.**

 **Por eso no quiero quejas, por favor, también tengo ocupaciones, espero que os agrade.**

* * *

 **¿Cuántos reviews me merezco?**

 **380** ESTARÍAN **BIEN** , ¿NO?

Solo son nueve, la próxima haré un maratón si queréis y triunfamos en reviews.

Ya sabéis, subo si llegamos a los reviews, así que dadle a los comentarios.

¡Venga! ¡Nosotras podemos!


	30. Explosive

_**¡**_ _H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah** _ **!**_

 **Al fin traigo aquí el capítulo.**

 **El día que escribí esto me sentía un poco molesta, como triste, por ello he puesto varios sentimientos reales pero exagerados hasta el punto de alguien que ya no puede más. Me parece que me siento identificada con esta chica que he creado sin menciones de parecerse a mí.** **Ella es todo lo contrario, esta Sucrette, esta marcada desde hace demasiado, lleva en su alma un peso enorme, melancolía, culpa, rabia y rencor. No sabe perdonar, no sabe lo que quiere y está confundida.** **Es cierto que hay muchas veces que podemos sentirnos así, pero ella lo lleva al extremo... un alma herida tiene esa capacidad, ¿no?**

 **Por eso estoy tan entusiasmada con esta historia que he creado.**

 **Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Los personajes de **AnticLove** , son de sus creadores tan buenos. Créditos reservados a ellos y usados con ánimo de lucro.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **Explosive**

 **[** _Sólo porque alguien no te amé como tú quieres, no significa que no te amé con todo su ser_ **.]**

Estorba. A veces lo hace.

Respirar se hace pesado y comienzas a temblar, las paredes caen, te sientes en medio, un montón de restos rotos, piezas que no encajan, las paredes se rompen del todo mientras gritas y lloras, solo quedan restos de lo que fueron y te dejas ir… Nada queda más de lo que una vez fue. Ocultas tu mirada y no buscas la realidad.

 **Impensable.**

 **Incorrecto.**

 **Rota.**

Y estorba, estorba mucho cuando abres tus ojos y ves que no queda nada, nada queda, nada hay, nada parece encajar, nada te parece real… solo quedas tú, siendo aplastada por la triste y estúpida realidad. No importa como lo pintes o intentes verlo. Te estorban esos sentimientos de desesperación, cualquiera puede intentar reconstruirlo de nuevo, pero no todos lo lograrán… no hay nada más que una niña que colapsaba, solo quedaba yo. Yo en un mundo lleno de puntos, espirales que se destruyen las unas a las otras… que estorban. Todo estorba.

Tomas el camino fácil porque es lo único que se ve factible, real, algo real… no es posible que lo sea. Yo no quería hacer lo correcto, para eso ya no tenía tiempo…

 **[…]**

\- Buenos días-

Las puertas se cerraron tras de mí, mis ojos estaban fijos en aquella mujer fría y rosa. Con su rostro envejecido, llena de curiosidad hacia mí, me observó atenta, esperando cualquier respuesta. Me sentía lejos de ella, así que avance unos pasos.

\- Buenos días, señorita Darcy, ¿qué se le ofrece?- preguntó Shermasky.

\- Venía a hablar de la propuesta que me ofrecieron, y que seguramente mi madre no contestó.

\- No lo hizo, no.

Me senté en aquellas acolchadas sillas y cerré los ojos tomando aire en una cantidad desmesurada, necesitaba relajarme, apreté aquel bolso con las manos. Estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para vencer.

Dicen que solo son etapas, me restan credibilidad, aparecen para confundirme, se creen más listos que yo y vienen a juzgar. Odiaba a la gente, odiaba el mundo, mi vida. Lo odiaba todo. Me sentía constantemente cayendo por un precipicio infinito, nunca había caída, pero siempre miedo, y cuando empezabas a pensar que eso ya no acabaría, te acostumbras. Pero la costumbre se rompe cuando crees ver el final, ya es hora, suspiras aliviada, pero temes. No quieres que acabe al final, pero yo creo que siempre he querido que acabe.

Quiero dejar de estar triste, quiero dejar de estar rota. No quiero ser defectuosa.

\- Me gustaría terminar este trimestre y luego, estaré dispuesta a estudiar por mi cuenta y presentarme a los exámenes de acceso a la universidad- contesté.

Nada tenía sentido ahora.

No necesitaba el instituto para aprobar, **no necesitaba a nadie**. Me necesitaba a mí, así nunca me abandonarían, nadie podría, yo no puedo abandonarme a mí misma y eso me mantendría a salvo. No puedo hacerlo, no importa como lo miré. Es imposible que eso ocurra. _Yo sobreviviría._

\- Eso son buenas noticias, nos dará tiempo a informar al comité y explicar su caso. Preparar papeles y exámenes… requisitos básicos para llevarlo a cabo- explicó, como si fuese tonta.

\- Sí… respecto a los exámenes, si me hacéis uno final, bastará.

\- Tomaremos en cuenta su sugerencia.

Por supuesto que lo harían.

Mis ojos se fijaron fríamente sobre la mesa, estaba por estallar, quería estallar. Mi mente se encontraba dividida entre todo lo que había sucedido en estos últimos meses, ojalá hubiese detenido mis pensamientos de ligármelos a ellos, quizás, y solo quizás, nada hubiese sucedido. Seguiría en mi zona de confort. Segura. A salvo. En calma. En paz. Ciega.

Me levanté del asiento y camine hacia la puerta. Era suficiente. Suficiente.

\- ¿Qué la ha llevado a tomar esta decisión, si puede saberse?

\- No es asunto suyo, señora- la fulminé con la mirada y la vi tragar saliva. –Odio a los metiches como usted, seguro que mi madre ha metido un buen fajo de billetes en su faja, y si no, lo haré yo. Ocúpese de mantenerme contenta o me parece que este instituto que tanto le costó fundar será destruido.

Tan harta. HARTA. COMPLETAMENTE HARTA. HARTA. HARTA. HARTA.

 **[…]**

Me senté en el aula de audio, mirando por la ventana, saltándome clases en el recinto, daba igual si me pillaban, Shermasky había estado asustada al conocerme a mí, estaba completamente segura de que era consciente de los ingresos que mi familia hacía para mejorar las instalaciones para mí. Era obvio que ella no se permitiría ponerme un dedo encima. Los profesores podrían asustarse de mí, incluso la de ciencias, si me lo proponía.

Pero ya nada importaba.

Nada lo hacía, realmente, solo estaba viviendo una obligación constante. Daba igual que fuese por cosa de mis padres, el destino o yo misma. Siempre estaba ahí, la presión, las cadenas, las ganas de impactarme contra el suelo y enterrarme allí.

Estaba realmente perdida, perjudicada.

Los paisajes del instituto eran mediocres, pero el viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles me parecía realmente adorable. Casi calmaba todas esas emociones que me embargaban, era como cuando era pequeña y salía al parque a mirar el movimiento de las hojas bailando con el viento. Como a su compás se movían y seguían las notas… como aquellas cosas me hacía pensar.

Sin embargo, el nudo en mi garganta crecía, en mis entrañas el rencor se movía, la tristeza me envolvía. Desvíe la mirada hacia la puerta y, por el cristal vi pasar a aquel chico.

Me levanté y cuando se acercó al aula en la que estaba, abrí la puerta, y tiré de su manga. Se sobresaltó aún más, esperando algún tipo de palabra de mi parte, lo único que hice fue tirar más fuerte hacia dentro del aula.

Me di la vuelta, me sentía vacía. Vacía y harta. Harta. Vacía.

\- Sucrette…- susurró.

\- Quiero que vengas hoy a casa. Te esperaré, ven puntual. Lo antes posible.

 **[…]**

Eran las dos y media.

Permanecí sentada mirando el teclado, coloqué mis dedos y comencé a practicar. Nuvole Bianche. Nubes blancas, así se titulaba la canción que tantas veces había tocado para mi familia.

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer suave y lento el piano, cada nota, cada vez que movía los dedos para cambiar, tenía un dolor encima que se palpaba como si fuese real. Sentía la tristeza del alma de esta canción. Sentía como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ella, se apagaba.

Toqué y toqué, sin dejar de sentirla.

Se parecía mucho a como cuando eres pequeño y lloras, como cuando la inocencia te inunda y ves algo muy triste y piensas que es lo peor que te podía pasar, como si fuese la muerte para ti y para tu corazón. Sin saber que eso no es nada. Que eso no duele. Que eso solo es el principio. Era como cuando las cosas malas te hunden y te aprietan hacia abajo.

El pesar de cada nota, como si les costase unirse y formar la melodía más triste y melancólica. Avancé el ritmo, la canción comenzaba a agilizarse y cada vez se notaba más el peso que tenían mis dedos al tocarla, poco a poco ya no veía el piano, ya no oía a la gente mirándome y hablando de cómo tocaba la canción. Estaba inmersa en mi mundo, en mis llantos, en el daño, en terminar de tocar la canción, no dejarla a medias.

Hacia siglos que no tocaba, hacia tanto que no terminaba una canción. Ahora tenía que darle un final, un final para tranquilizar y calmar su alma. Quería terminar lo que hace mucho no termine, como las nubes blancas que surcaban el cielo y se deshacían en su recorrido, necesitaba hacerlo.

Mi pie presionaba el pedal del piano y mis dedos se movían, poco a poco la melodía se terminaba. Como un suspiro de vida, como si se tratase de su vida, siempre pendientes de la música, se apagaba al terminar… Era real. Como yo y como el mundo.

Pulse la última nota, despacio y con intensidad. Y los aplausos se cernieron sobre mí, el público me vitoreaba pero yo solo podía ser consciente de una cosa. _¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar?_

 **[…]**

Salí de la tienda/bar, tras agradecerle al dueño del establecimiento de música clásica dejarme practicar. Él, con una sonrisa agradable y su rostro arrugado, sonrió y me pidió que regresase de nuevo a tocar, pero con una canción más alegre, que sintiese la energía correr con la melodía y así, al terminar, pudiese sonreír.

Quise decirle que se metiese en sus asuntos, pero tal adorable y tierna cara me frenó. Yo había vendido varias veces por ahí y no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Cuando comencé mi nueva vida en Amoris quise tocar para relajarme, pero había dejado la melodía a medias, estaba demasiado afectada por ello. Mi tía insistió que si quería tocar, que traerían mi piano, que hablaría con mi padre, pero me negué. Esa cosa solo me hacía revivir los recuerdos amargos de mi pasado. No quería tener el piano en casa. Ya no. No necesitaba nada que me hiciese abrir las heridas... Yo destruiría todo lo que me recordase a mi antiguo yo…

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera, por favor!

Seguí caminando, que ruidosa, ¿a quién estaría llamando tan insistentemente? Era molesto.

\- La chica que acaba de tocar en Classic Style, por favor, ¡espera!

Me detuve y gire la cabeza para ver a la persona que me llamaba, cabello castaño, ondulado y a media melena, ojos violetas y rostro lindo estaba corriendo hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunté, introduciendo las manos en mis bolsillos.

\- Eso ha sido… wow.

\- Gracias, ¿algo más?- pregunté, tosca.

Ella me miró un poco turbada, pero mantuvo su frente en alto. Interesante.

A pesar de que se veía como un cachorrito frente a un tigre, estaba siendo firme, estaba dispuesta a continuar nuestra charla aunque le costase un zarpazo de mi parte. Me gustaba su determinación… una pena que me molestasen los humanos en general. Tendría que dejarla K.O.

\- Me gustaría volver a escucharte tocar el piano, te oí la primera vez que tocaste allí, pero jamás apareciste, dos años esperando…yo… admiró tu forma de tocar… por favor, podrías…- buscó en sus bolsillos y me extendió la tarjeta de presentación. –Llamarme cuando vayas a volver a tocar, por favor.

\- Yo he dejado el piano. Y no voy a coger eso, cómetelo. Y desaparece.- mi mirada se ensombreció. -Si tienes suerte de pillarme la próxima semana un día, escucharás, pero nunca más volveré a tocar.

Ella se asustó, retrocedió, pero continuó mirándome.

Pobrecita, iba a ser devorada por el tigre si continuaba mirando y tratando de amistarse con él, en esta vida o pisas o te pisan, tan obvio como eso, tan sencillo como eso.

\- Per…- la interrumpí.

\- Métete en tus asuntos- miré la tarjeta que me extendía. –Erika.

Y me alejé de ella, maldita insolente.

 **[…]**

Me pesaba el cuerpo, me dejé caer en el sofá y me abracé al cojín.

Mi estómago se encontraba cerrado, no quería cocinar y tampoco comer, era como ser una cáscara vacía, últimamente tampoco dormía muy bien, me sentía presionada por algo invisible y al mismo tiempo quería gritar de felicidad por haber encontrado salida a mis problemas… ¿esa era la salida verdad?

Cerré los ojos, consciente de que no me iba a dormir, no podía hacerlo, me costaba hasta respirar como para dormirme. Todo costaba cuando se trataba hacer algo conmigo misma, me costaba tanto que no sé cómo logre levantarle con el sonido de timbre.

 _Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo había estado tirada allí en el sofá, se sentía eterno, como el dolor que me oprimía._

Era Kentin. Kentin…

Me puse firme y abrí la puerta de casa también, espere a que subiese desde el portal a mi ático dúplex y me senté en el sofá, mirando la tele apagada. Él entró y caminó hacia mí, sentándose a mi lado, mirando también el punto que yo estaba mirando, o intentándolo, porque ni siquiera estaba consciente, yo misma, de a dónde estaba mirando.

\- Hola- dijo. –Siento mucho lo del otro día.

\- No es tu culpa, lo siento yo- dije yo. –He sido muy dura, tú no tienes la culpa.

Pero iba a echártela, daba igual que hubieses o no participado en mis heridas, daba igual como lo hicieses, tú eras un enemigo si intentabas cambiar lo incambiable…

Le besé, mis labios se unieron a los de él.

Sentía una presión en mi garganta y nuestros besos fueron excediéndose a pasionales, cada vez que nos rozábamos, cada vez que nuestra conexión se excedía… mi cuerpo se sobrecalentaba a niveles altos, parecía que mi cuerpo reaccionaba, temblaban mis hormonas y mi cuerpo, reaccionaba muriéndome con cada roce de sus manos en mi pelo.

Se sentía bien.

Procedí a besarlo, más intensamente, más poderosamente, me sentía bien, realmente bien. Le miré a los ojos, rozando mi nariz con la suya, volví a besarle y situarme encima de sus rodillas. Nuestras lenguas se enlazaron rápidamente y mis manos conectaron con las suyas, llevándolas lentamente a mis caderas, me sentía bien. Le besé una vez más, pero más intenso.

Ahora pasábamos a cosas más serias.

Poco a poco la temperatura subía, notaba una presión en mi parte baja, ejercida claramente por él. Su cuerpo se sentía rígido.

\- Todo está bien, estoy lista.

Retiré mi camiseta ante él, mi sujetador se mostró y suspiró de placer, casi sonrió egocéntricamente, si solo eso le encendía, entonces podía sentirme realmente hermosa, aunque en el fondo ya lo sabía. Me sentía hermosa todo el tiempo y ellos solo lo incrementaban tratándome como si fuera su reina, única y exclusivamente solo para mí.

Sus manos temblaron lentamente colocándose en mis caderas, era realmente satisfactorio ver su duda, su miedo a romperme.

\- Eres preciosa…

\- Tú lo eres más…- susurré. –Tócame…

Nuestros besos continuaron, Kentin estaba un poco estresado, sin embargo, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda mientras yo continuaba besando cada centímetro de su rostro, para regresar de nuevo a sus labios e invadir su boca una y otra vez, recorriendo su boca con mi lengua.

Con cada beso, con cada caricia, la temperatura subía.

Sus manos retiraron, a duras penas, mi sujetador y yo retire su camisa y su camiseta de tirantes negra, me gustó ver ahora su torneado cuerpo, su cuerpo ejercitado… quise deleitarme con él, pero mi propuesta no fue otra que ir a la cama.

Me llevó en brazos, con sus manos sujetándome, con nuestros labios conectándose, una y otra vez me tumbó en la cama mientras, con pasión me dejaba millones de besos por todas partes, intentando conseguir una estabilidad y una calma.

\- Quiero tomar el ritmo yo… está vez.

Sonreí, tapando mi boca y mirándolo con perversión inocente fingida.

Pude ver su sonrojo, como la presión le crecía dentro y así, continuamos nuestra entrega amorosamente, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, su desbordante amor y aquello que me hacía sentir importante hasta la muerte. Retiro mis pantalones y mi ropa interior y yo quise hacer lo mismo, pero lo hizo por mí.

Enredados entre las mantas, Kentin subió para mirarme, el misionero…

\- Abrázame…- susurró él.

Y no dudé en pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sentir la estocada más suave en mucho tiempo, era increíblemente suave, sus caricias, sus besos, todo era tan dulce que sentía que iba a derretirme o morirme de una sobredosis de azúcar.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras tanto él continuaba dándome placer, siendo ayudada del vaivén de mis caderas. Estaba realmente tranquila, cada vez más, mucho más. Me sentía relajada y aun así… aun así… quería destruir…

 **[…]**

Kentin se había ido, yo también, había sido casi agradable juguetear en la cama luego de ello, había sido agradable destruirle ahora que le he quitado lo que quería darme. Ya no tenía marcha atrás, ya no había forma de que lo recuperase porque tampoco podía dárselo.

La gente pasaba por todos lados, la gente sonreía y charlaba, la gente caminaba sin preocupaciones al lado de la preocupación personificada, del dolor y la soledad, sin percatarse, porque eso es lo que era yo, y a nadie le importa realmente.

A mí dejó de importarme hace tiempo.

Las personas decepcionan a las demás personas. No importa como lo hagas, esas personas te dejan y te traicionan, te dejan tirada cuando más los necesitas y apenas les importa, no te miran realmente, te dejan calmadamente y sin que te enteres…

\- Estoy tan harta.

Caminó hacia donde sus pasos la llevaron, estaba claramente aburrida de este mundo y esta forma en la que evolucionaba. La falsedad de la gente… ellos ni siquiera te miraban a la cara y te veían como eras, solo tomaban lo que querían de ti, utilizándote y luego dejándote.

\- ¿Sucrette?

Se giró firmemente para ver quien la llamaba.

Una mujer totalmente cubierta, unas gafas de sol muy llamativas, capucha que cubría su cabello, sin embargo, aunque su ropa era demasiado cantosa y ancha, parecía realmente hermosa aun así. Estaba completamente linda... Esa voz…

\- Hola. Estaba segura de que eras tú… ¿te hace… tomar un café conmigo?

 _Si puedo estrangularte, sí._

 **[…]**

 _¿Y esa superioridad?_

¿Por qué me miras con esos ojos? ¿Por qué luces tan decepcionada y tan superior a mí? ¿Por qué todos os alejáis cuando más os necesito? ¿Crees que puedes juzgarme? ¿Tú?

Todas las personas son estorbos si me dificultan el camino o se creen mejor que yo, no puedo soportarlo. Sus palabras, aquella mirada que me intenta decir que yo no soy suficiente, ¿quién se cree? Intenté controlar la ira, intente hacerlo, pero… cuando se puso a hablar en aquella cafetería, tan asquerosa…

Me levanté bruscamente de la silla. Mi cuerpo tembló de ira y, cuando mi puño impactó sobre su cara, golpeándola una y otra vez, la gente comenzó a gritar y varios se acercaron a separarnos.

Sus gafas, su cara…

\- Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio tanto. Tanto. Tanto. Tanto. ¡Te juro que te mato! ¡Te voy a matar!

Lanzándome hacia esa estúpida, volví a ser detenida, por unos brazos fuertes que me levantaron en el aire, sacándome de ahí.

 ** _¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Quién se cree? ¿QUIÉN?_**

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegamos.

 **Poco a poco se acerca el final, uno ya ha caído, solo queda Nathaniel.**

 **Respecto a Nuvole Bianche, es una canción real, si queréis escucharla, os la recomiendo.**

* * *

 **¿Cuántos reviews me merezco?**

 **390** ESTARÍAN **BIEN** , ¿NO?

Pronto nos acercamos a los 400 y nada me haría más ilusión, gracias por acompañarme tanto tiempo y apoyarme.

Os quiero.


	31. RESPUESTA A HATER - NO ES CAPÍTULO

_**¡**_ _H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah** _ **!**_

 **Esto no es un capítulo, lo siento para las que me apoyan, pero creo que me veo obligada para que en el próximo capítulo que estoy escribiendo ya, no sea tan extenso.**

 **Por favor, leed.**

 **Yo no obligo a nadie a leer mi historia.**

 **No me importa que haya a personas que no les guste el rumbo de la historia, incluso que no les guste mi Sucrette, no me importa, porque no puede gustarle a todo el mundo. Y lo respeto muchísimo. Pero si hay a gente que le gusta lo que hago. Y dentro de esa gente, estoy yo. Y yo, que soy la que escribe, soy más importante. Ahora pensaréis que soy una egoísta, pero, no. Si a mí no me gustará lo que hago, no tendría historias aquí y las que me apoyáis no tendríais continuaciones de capítulos, así que, yo soy importante. Vosotras también, obvio, pero yo soy muy importante en este caso, las que escriben lo entenderán.**

 **Es cierto que no soy perfecta. Que no tengo una narrativa o lírica perfecta, pues también escribo poemas, a veces cometo errores que remedio en las correcciones una vez que he subido la historia. Y, a veces, estoy más y otras veces estoy menos entusiasmada con el capítulo que he escrito, quizás porque me exijo a mí misma metas inusuales a alguien común y corriente. A parte de que es normal que a veces no quedes de todo satisfecha con tu trabajo.**

 **Poco a poco, voy arreglando lo que escribo, corrigiendo errores o incluso escenas levemente. Lo aviso abajo con un "actualizado día tal" o "reescrito día tal". Así que, estoy contenta con mi historia y mis personajes.**

 **No suelo recibir críticas negativas y no me importa recibirlas, me gusta oir lo que mis lectores tienen que decir sea bueno, malo o un simple sigue.**

 **No solo escribo porque me encanta escribir y mi tiempo parece pasar más rápido cuando lo hago, tampoco escribo solo porque quiera mejorar mi escritura, narrativa y ortografía, sino porque es un hobby y adoro ver que la gente me apoya, ¿quién no? Además, es un puntazo que te lea tanta gente y te "sigan", apoyándote y todo lo demás. También es un puntazo recibir críticas negativas, aunque no las reciba a menudo, creo que nunca lo he hecho... Hasta hoy. Pero era una crítica negativa intentando ser constructiva, supongo… no lo sé. Me da igual, solo quería contestarle.**

 **Quiero que quede claro una cosa. Y lo repito. Escribo para mí. Si no te gusta como lo hago, no tienes porqué leer, de hecho, es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Lees para quejarte? ¿En serio? Leer es enriquecerte, un buen pasatiempo para desconectar e introducirte en historias que te gustan, si no te gusta, pierde el encanto y la gracia. No aprendes solo piensas una y otra vez que asco da o que no lo estás pasando bien. Si no te gusta, retírate de mi historia. Es un consejo.**

 **No voy a cambiar nada de mi forma de llevarla. ES MI HISTORIA. No tuya. Es cierto que cada lector la hace suya, sí, con cada perspectiva o interpretación, pero bueno, sigue siendo MÍA.**

 **Mi Sucrette es obvio que tiene que ser una personaje asquerosa, tiene una personalidad horrible y estoy tratando temas psicológicos en función a lo que se y lo que tengo que investigar, un personaje plano, es aquel que no evoluciona y mi Sucrette lo hace, si no, vamos a ponerte ejemplos, ha modificado su carácter varias veces, de doña perfecta a zorra, de zorra a ablandada y de ablandada a vengativa. ¿Te sirve? Y más que va a seguir avanzando. Un personaje plano sigue sin evolucionar durante la historia completa y la historia aún no ha acabado. Aún queda Nath, aún queda el baile, aún queda Viktor, aún queda la modelo, aún queda su madre, aún queda su padre, aún quedan sus estudios y más mierda que no se ha escrito o nombrado.**

 **No quise hacer más, quise hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer. Mi idea siempre fue esta, darle profundidad y dar demasiados datos sin dar ninguno. Gracias por llamarla estúpida, todos lo somos a veces, y las grandes historias siempre tienen insultos, eso me alegra un montón.**

 **Obvio que estoy entusiasmada. Amo lo que hago y como lo hago. Si no te gusta, retírate, de verdad, por ti, leer sin gustarte lo que lees es aburrido, al menos yo no me siento bien al leer algo que no me gusta y como digo, no te obligo a leer, entraste porque quisiste y seguiste porque quisiste. Perdiste el tiempo por lo que veo.**

 **Gracias por tus ánimos.**

 **Para mí, no lo ha perdido todo, *guiño para ti*.**

 **Y para empezar, los reviews son importantes, no los pido porque los necesite para seguir, eso me da margen para tomarme un descanso y además, si yo tengo que deberos algo a vosotras como unas fechas y actualizar pronto, vosotras podéis darme algo a cambio que es VUESTRA OPINIÓN. Por ello pido reviews, si a la gente no le gusta, genial, no me importa, pueden irse o esperar pacientemente a los que si me hacen el favor de decirme cuál es su opinión lleguen a los 10 comentarios, que oye, solo son diez, no mil, no es ni tanto para las visitas que tengo en capítulo. Además, me gusta leer a la gente igual que a la gente le gusta leerme a mí (a quien me lea a mí, obvio, a quien lea a otra cosa pues a otra cosa). No me importa perder lectores, tengo apoyo y sigo llegando a los diez comentarios que pido por capítulo y eso, me hace feliz. Igual que me hace escribir, conocer vuestras opiniones me hace igual de feliz. Por ello, si a la gente no le gusta, tendrá que aceptar las condiciones o irse. Tampoco os estoy pidiendo dinero que no podáis darme, un simple "sigue", basta para llenar el review. No vas a perder mucho tiempo de tu vida, yo sí, que me exigen más páginas de Word por capítulo, así que, oye, tranqui hermanx.**

 **PD: Si he leído mi historia, la escribo y la corrijo y ME GUSTA. Y me tiene que gustar a mí que soy la que lidia con ella y la escribe.**

 **Gracias por tu atención, tu tiempo, tu dedicación, tu hate, tu love, lo que sea. Gracias. Zanjado el tema, no pierdas el tiempo, esto no va a cambiar. De corazón, gracias. Bye.**

 **Me he visto obligada a subirlo como un capítulo porque no puedo responderle por mensaje y así también si alguien lo piensa, pues queda aclarado.**

 **Gracias a todas por leerme.**


	32. Inútil

_**¡** H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah _!_**

 **Siento la tardanza, el rollo y todo en el anterior capítulo. Sé que es corto, pero no estoy realmente muy libre ahora mismo y tengo varias actualizaciones que hacer, ahora mismo. Así que, lo siento por ser corto.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

Los personajes de Corazón de Melón y Eldarya pertenecen a ChiNoMiiko y Beemov.

Los OC's son de mi propiedad, si queréis usarlos deberéis notificármelo y pedir permiso.

La historia es solo mía, cero plagio y no adaptaciones sin permiso.

* * *

 **Inútil**

 **[** _Sólo porque alguien no te amé como tú quieres, no significa que no te amé con todo su ser_ **.]**

Sus brazos fuertes, su aliento cálido, su mirada está bastante decepcionada.

¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué me miras como si todo fuese mi culpa? ¿Por qué me culpas? ¿Por qué siempre todo termina mal para mí? Todo siempre termina mal. Todos me miran con esos ojos cada vez que no puedo más. Todos me miran y todos me abandonan, todos me dejan y todos se avergüenzan.

\- Suéltame.

No responde, sigue tirando de mí a un lugar alejado.

Todo ha pasado tan rápido que no puedo hacer más que quedarme allí y ser arrastrada lentamente por él, mis ojos están cada vez más vacíos y más oscuros. Suéltame, solo suéltame. Que me deje, que me suelte, que deje de tener esa mirada.

\- ¡Suéltame te he dicho, inútil!

Se detiene y me mira, aguanta mi cara entre sus manos.

\- No.

\- ¿Es que estás putamente sordo, Ryo? Te he dicho que me sueltes, ¡no me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

Ryo solo se inclina, besando mis labios lentamente, no puedo moverme en ese momento, pero simplemente me quedo allí, recibiendo un beso que ni me entusiasma ni me desanima. Solo lo dejo ir. Lo dejo hacer lo que quiera.

Ya no me importa nada.

 **[…]**

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunta, extendiendo una de esas asquerosas tilas.

\- No la quiero- replico.

Él no dice nada, solo la acerca a mí y me abraza suavemente por detrás.

No me hace nada, no me calma, ahora mismo solo necesito borrarlo todo, no quiero existir en un mundo como este, no quiero estar constantemente frenada por todos los demás y no quiero explicarle a nadie que me pasa. Mi corazón cada día se rompe más. No puedo.

No puedo.

No lo hago.

\- No sé qué demonios tengo que decir a lo que le has hecho…

\- Solo tienes que callarte.

Estoy cabreada. Ryo resopla y me deja en su sala de estar, no quiere discutir conmigo.

 **[…]**

\- Sucrette.

\- Todo el mundo va a dejarme atrás.

Él sonrió y se levantó, acarició mi cabello y me asentó entre sus brazos.

\- No importa qué, puedes utilizarme todo lo que quieras, voy a recibirlo todo, ¿está bien?

\- Eres un inútil, ¿vas a permitir que te lleve a la oscuridad?

\- Estaría bien visitar otros lugares.

Sonreí irónicamente, pero acepté su abrazo. Solo tengo que atarle a mí, para que nadie me abandone…

 **[…]**

La noche llegó increíblemente pronto, no habíamos dicho gran cosa, me había dedicado a leer alguno de los libros en aquella estantería repleta, me pareció casi irónico el hecho de que una estantería estuviese más llena que yo. Tan patético que los libros tuviesen más que contar que yo.

Sin embargo, me calme, incluso aunque escuchase a Ryo hablando por teléfono con la zorra de Skylar, al parecer se encontraba "bien", dijo que no tenía importancia y que tenía buen gancho, que quizás preferiría quedar otra vez conmigo, con él y Viktor delante, que seguía queriendo decirme algo.

Esa ilusa se atrevía a esperar algo de mí.

Me enfurecía.

\- Oye.

\- Un segundo- continuó hablando al teléfono, así que supuse que me lo decía a mí.

\- Ignora a esa persona- gruñí.

\- Skylar, me das un momento- despegó el teléfono de la oreja y supuse que puso el silencio. –Estoy preocupado por ella, y tu deberías, ¿no sé? ¿Arrepentirte un poco?

\- No, gracias. Se lo merecía, ella habló…- me callé.

Ryo se acercó a mí y esperó durante unos largos minutos a que comentase lo que iba a decir.

Pero no pensaba decírselo, no pensaba contarle todo lo que estaba diciendo y parloteando, esa mujer no era buena, no era buena, no lo era. Estaba hablando como si me conociera, como si lo entendiese, como si ella supiese todo sobre mí. Hablando con esa… cara tan hermosa y tan llena de sentimientos positivos.

Se lo merecía.

Lo merecía completamente.

\- Me voy a casa.

\- Es mejor que te quedes. Al menos hoy, mañana no vayas a clase.

Mis ojos volvieron a la ventana.

No debería resistirse a mí si antes había aceptado quedarse y ser arrastrado por mí a la oscuridad que era mi mundo, debía simplemente callarse y aceptar todo lo que yo estaba diciendo, debía colgar, ella no me gustaba, ella se lo había llevado todo y yo no quería que se llevase todo lo que deseaba o ansiaba.

\- Entonces, acompáñame a un lugar, y cuelga de una maldita vez, esa mujer me enferma.

 **[…]**

La mañana siguiente, Ryo me acompaño al lugar, allí estaba yo, frente al conservatorio de música, ahí había estado yo varios años y me ayudarían en lo que hiciera falta, así que, le pedí que me acompañase a ensayar.

Quería la opinión de alguien que no tenía ni idea de música, como los que estarían en la gala benéfica de Viktor y su familia. Todos fingían amarme y alababan mi música, sin tener ni idea y ocultaban su estupidez bajo una enorme máscara de incoherencia.

\- Escucha y juzga con tus oídos que no entienden de música.

\- Oye, eso es ofensivo para mí.

Le miré con cansancio y él entendió que mejor callarse. Me dejó tocar en completo silencio.

Mis manos circularon desde el inicio al final del teclado, toque, desgarradoramente una canción llena de odio y rencor, tristeza, había decidido crear una obra nueva, no es que fuera increíblemente buena componiendo, pero estaba segura de que yo era mejor cada vez que me enfadaba, mi imaginación recorría todo mi cuerpo y se cernían mis más bajos deseos mundanos.

El piano sonaba atronadoramente, con fuerza y con notas altas y fuertes, de vez en cuando cambiaba la intensidad, al ritmo correcto y conectándose lentamente. La canción estaba llena de odio, pero al mismo tiempo combinaba un dolor más profundo de lo que nadie se imaginaba.

Incluso así, la canción era hermosa.

Cuando acabe de tocar, me gire para verle el rostro, totalmente sorprendido. Aplaudió.

\- Es increíble.

Asentí, eso era lo que pretendía.

Miré mi móvil tranquilamente mientras que esperaba a que Ryo dejase de alabar la canción y hablar de ella como si la comprendiera, debería ver a alguno de los chicos, a Nathaniel en concreto para que me diese los apuntes de las clases de hoy, para situarme, no iba a usarlos realmente. No me hacía falta.

 **[…]**

Ryo fue a su universidad a aparentar que iba a hacer algo, solo iba a dos horas, porque eran las que le quedaban durante este día, yo aproveche para volver a casa y cambiarme, también quería llamar a mi abuela para informarle que quería tocar una canción propia llamada "Shadows".

Tras terminar, me dirigí a la cocina, debería hacerme algo de comer, de hecho tenía bastante hambre. Aunque me había hecho un tazón enorme de cereales, ya eran las dos y media y me apetecía comer algo consistente, así que quise hacerme una buena hamburguesa.

Una vez comí, decidí llamar a Nathaniel para informarle de que pasaría por su apartamento para recogerlos, accedió inmediatamente e hice tiempo, mirando por la ventana sin hacer gran cosa. Cuando iba a salir fui interrumpida por el sonido de unas llaves en mi puerta.

Levante la cabeza aturdida y vi como mi madre entraba tranquilamente.

\- Hola, bomboncito de crema.

\- Madre.

Rodé los ojos un poco molesta, mis ojos la examinaron, como siempre vestía un conjunto llamativo y casi me sorprendí al verla aquí porque normalmente avisaba o algo.

\- ¿Tienes tiempo para tu preciosa madre?

\- Estaba a punto de salir.

\- Oh, eso puede esperar, me gustaría que fuésemos en terapia juntas.

Si había decidido, de una vez por todas, seguir adelante, entonces debía mantener mi apariencia sumisa y perfecta, incluso aunque mi madre conociese un poco mi cara oculta y molesta con el mundo, no la conocía del todo. Si me negaba seguramente ella no estaría contenta y armaría un escándalo mundial.

\- Solo un rato. Aunque sabes que no lo necesito.

Ella sonrió con unos ojos bastante perspicaces.

Ella no parecía completamente divertida ante mi negación, eso significaba que su astucia y contactos le habían revelado algo, hice bien en no negarme, sostuve mi móvil entre las manos, planeando mandarle un mensaje a Nathaniel retrasándolo un poco, al menos solo un poco.

\- Según Skylar, no lo creo, pero solo vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

No mencione nada, solo la seguí tranquilamente hasta su coche, un Audi de los nuevos, mi madre era extravagante, pero desde siempre había preferido un Audi a un Lamborghini o un Ferrari, no sabía porque, si ella quería todo a lo grande.

El camino se hizo extenso mientras mi madre trataba de buscar un tema de conversación, sin embargo yo no estaba demasiado por la labor, prefería callarme ya que no tenía nada que decir.

Una vez llegamos a nuestro destino, fuimos tratadas como reinas y como privilegiadas, el doctor había simplemente barrido las citas, así que, era todo el rato para nosotras, básicamente el dinero lo da todo.

\- Buenas tardes.-

\- Buenas tardes, señoritas, tomen asiento, por favor.

Obedecimos y yo apoye mi cabeza en mi mano, mientras esperaba por algun sermón o algo, pero nadie dijo nada, seguramente estaban esperando a que me expresara.

\- No tengo nada que decir- aclaré.

\- Entonces… ¿está bien si yo pregunto?- dijo él, mirándome seriamente.

\- Haga lo que quiera.

Mi madre acarició mi cabello y yo solo suspiré, cansada.

\- ¿Qué opinas de Skylar?

\- No me gusta. Ella se cree tan… no la soporto, ojalá desapareciera.

El doctor apunto en su libreta, molestándome un poco, pero decidí ignorar el hecho de que me estaba evaluando como si lo entendiera. Como si pudiera llegar a comprenderlo, como si supiera lo que siento o pudiese comprenderlo.

Me enfermaba.

Él solo quería dinero.

Te odio. Os odio. Ojalá desaparecierais todos. Todos. Todos. Ojalá desaparecierais todos.

 **[…]**

Me tambalee un poco cansada hasta el telefonillo de mi piso.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Soy yo, Nathaniel, he venido a traerte apuntes.

\- Sube.

Nathaniel aceptó y abrí la puerta para él, volví al salón, dejando la puerta de la entrada abierta, esperando tranquilamente a que llegara arriba, una vez entro reviso todo tras cerrar la puerta, tranquilamente le mire y le invite con la mano a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá.

\- Hola.

\- Hola, ¿estás bien?- preguntó tranquilamente.

\- Sí, he tenido que hacer un chequeo, nada serio- sonreí, como si todo estuviese maravillosamente bien.

Y él se lo creyó.

Nunca podría dudar de mí. Estaba tan cegado por mí que no podía mirar más allá de lo que yo decía, siempre y cuando saliese de mis labios él estaría de acuerdo porque estaba enamorado. El amor era una perdición horriblemente oscura.

\- ¿Qué tal las clases?

\- Bien, te echaba de menos.

Sonreí dulcemente y me incline para besarle, no se opuso, de hecho, pareció tan feliz que, al devolverme el beso pareció tan potente que casi podría quedarme sin aire. Besaba bien, mejoraba por momentos, con cada beso, con cada toque.

No me importaba nada que no fuera tomar de él todo su amor y abandonarle.

Al separarnos, sonrió avergonzado, con las mejillas totalmente rojas, me pareció tiernamente desesperante, ojala pudiese sentirme tan feliz como él. Ojala no doliese tanto. Se parecían tanto a mí, que me irritaban.

\- Nath yo quiero que me toques…

\- ¿Eh…eh…?

Una vez que él se quedó esperando mi respuesta y mi explicación, sonreí divertida, acercándome más a él, dejó caer sus apuntes al suelo en el momento que le toque con mis frías manos. Me acerque tan peligrosamente que le sentía el corazón latiendo demasiado.

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí mi dulce fruta del bosque! ¡TE HE TRAIDO HELA…!

Me quedé estática al sentir el golpe de la puerta contra la pared, y a mi madre cerrándolo de golpe mientras gritaba alegremente que estaba en mi casa. Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y permanecí en mi posición mientras mi madre nos miraba.

Nathaniel tembló de emoción y mis ojos se entrecerraron.

\- ¿Madre?

\- Hola bebita, ¿en vez de helado debí traer condones?

Nathaniel tosió bruscamente, estremeciéndose un poco al descubrir a mi madre mirándonos, fue como si se atragantase con su propia saliva.

Me incorporé en mi posición y rodé los ojos hastiada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- gruñí molesta. –Nos vimos esta tarde-

\- ¿Una madre no puede venir a ver a su hija sin que se la juzgue?

\- Ugh, gracias, madre.

\- ¿Y quién es el apuesto joven? Tan liiiiiindo.

Nathaniel se incorporó bruscamente y miró a mi madre.

Casi me rió por lo patético que había sido, estaba tan tenso que era divertido, no podía esperar otra cosa de él, estresado por siempre por cualquier detalle absurdo. Él siempre había sido así, tan intranquilo y serio que era divertido.

\- Yo soy Nathaniel Leblanc, un placer conocerla señora.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Tú eres hermano de esa arpi… niñita tan presumida?

Nathaniel e avergonzó durante unos segundos y asintió, supongo que decepcionado porque Amber influyese en mi madre.

\- No te preocupes, cariño, ¿quieres quedarte a ver una película con esta madre tan aburrida y esta hija tan seca?

\- ¡Madre!-

\- ¿Qué?

Nathaniel negó con la cabeza.

\- No, mejor os dejó solas para que disfrutéis de vuestros momentos juntas-

 **[…]**

Mi madre puso una película aburrida.

\- Viktor va a venir aquí, ¿sabes?

Abrí mis ojos molesta, y me levanté del sofá. Dispuesta a replicar, a punto de decir algo seriamente pero antes de que pudiera mi madre me fulminó con la mirada.

\- Solo sé obediente.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

 **Sí, muy corto, lo siento, no tengo tiempo. Pronto Nathaniel, pronto caerás.**

* * *

 **¿400 reviews?**

 **Solo son... 8.**

 **Venga, podemos.**

 **Son gratis. 400 y seguimos.**


	33. Tú

_**¡** H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah _!_**

 **Después de unos 300 años, por fin aparezco por aquí.  
**

 **Tengo y no tengo excusa, a parte de acabar mi curso, hacer la mudanza, preparar mi formación profesional con matrícula y petición exacta de cada uno de los módulos... Luego de muchas emociones y viajecitos, además de mis merecidas vacaciones me he quedado sin ganas de escribir.**

 **Voy por épocas tengo que reconocerlo. Unas veces me apetece un montón escribir, otras no pero no me molesta, otras veces estoy sin ideas y no tengo ganas y por último no me apetece nada escribir. Y eso me pasó, no tenía ganas de escribir, por ello, os traigo un capítulo corto para no seguir alargándolo vuestra espera.**

 **Además de no tener ganas y haber tenido follón con todo el asunto de mudanza y estudios, hemos estado desarroyando un juego RPG y hemos tenido mucho chollo (la trama y personajes son míos pero he estado ayudando con los diseños y esas cosas, así que, hemos estado bastante liados pensando en todo y haciendo el programa).**

 **Siento la tardanza.**

 **Espero que os guste este minicapítulo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

Los personajes de Corazón de Melón y Eldarya pertenecen a ChiNoMiiko y Beemov.

Los OC's son de mi propiedad, si queréis usarlos deberéis notificármelo y pedir permiso.

La historia es solo mía, cero plagio y no adaptaciones sin permiso.

* * *

 **Tú**

Mi madre abandonó la habitación justo en el momento que Viktor llegó.

No dijimos nada, yo no tenía nada que decir de todos modos, estaba agotada mentalmente. Colocó su mano en mi rodilla y la frotó suavemente. Cerré mis ojos y recordé lo intranquila que estaba en estos momentos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

\- No necesito una bronca.

\- Solo quería saber… ¿por qué?

\- Ella… ella habla como si lo supiera todo. Ella habló como si me conociera.

Viktor me abrazó, frotando mi hombro y cabello, rotando suavemente para relajarme, me sentía tan herida que deseaba por todos los medios desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

\- Hablaré con ella.

\- La odio tanto…

\- Lo sé…

Nos quedamos allí, abrazados hasta la noche, sin darme cuenta, ya había caído presa del sueño entre sus brazos. Se sentía irreal, irrealmente me irritaba muchísimo está situación pero... era cómodo. Echaba tanto de menos a Viktor.

 **[…]**

Me desperté entre los brazos de Viktor, estaba encima de mí.

Nos habíamos dormido en el sofá… miré la ventana de mi salón y vi un amanecer bastante hermoso… estaba tan tranquilo y en paz… tan en paz que parecía falso. Increíblemente falso. Mis ojos miraron a Viktor, parecía que no dormía tan bien desde hace mucho, lo mismo iba para mí, no dormía tan bien desde hace tanto que, me sentía realmente enérgica. Increíblemente hiperactiva. Con ganas de hacer cosas… era la primera vez que eso sucedía desde que rompimos. Era como si pudiese ser feliz.

Me quedé allí, estática, esperando a que se despertase… como de costumbre, como antiguamente hacía… no podía resistirme a esa carita tan… tan de Viktor, era casi como un pequeño ángel terrestre, podía incluso dejarme llevar entre sus brazos y perderme que se sentiría como el cielo mismo. Él era, única y exclusivamente mi único motivo de todo.

Él era todo.

Todo lo que yo quería.

Podría quedarme allí, mirándole, durante horas, días, meses y semanas. Mis sentimientos estaban realmente desbocados, estaba como más y más enamorada y más tontísima con esto todo asunto y en seguida me daba cuenta de que todo se caía ante mis pies.

Mis fuerzas. Mis ganas. Mis momentos tristes. Mis momentos felices. Mi determinación para poder destruir a todos y cada uno de ellos. Apartó sus cabellos suavemente, y se colocó otra vez más cómoda en el sofá. Al menos disfrutaré de un momento antes de venirme abajo.

 **[…]**

\- Hm…

Me sacudí por todos lados, ahí no había nadie. Viktor no estaba y tampoco había rastro de mi madre. Al levantarme del sofá empecé a buscar algún rastro. Un intento en vano por encontrar a alguien en mi piso, pero nada. No había nada. Y tampoco notas.

Viktor me había vuelto a dejar.

No podía más, esta era la última vez que iba a confiar en él. Iba a hacérmelo pagar, profundamente. La venganza siempre fue un plato que se servía frío.

 **[…]**

Toqué el timbre, mi aspecto debía ser deplorable pero no estaba muy preocupada por eso, de hecho, sabía que aun así, sería bien recibida. La puerta se abrió y, una vez que él me miró a los ojos, abrió su boca para llamarme, me lancé a sus brazos, para darle un sonoro beso.

No se iba a escapar.

No tenía ninguna relación el querer tener sexo con cada uno de ellos, pero… no importaba qué. Tenía que, al menos, acostarme con ellos, enamorarles y romperles. Enseñarles que el mundo es una mierda y sentirme menos sola en este mundo lleno de injusticia y dolor.

Qué dramático…

Cerré mis ojos durante el beso y le empujé hacia el suelo, su cuerpo impacto y continué besándole, más intensamente, con más cariño, a pesar del suave quejido de sorpresa que había emitido, continuó mi beso un poco aturdido. Me separé de él y le miré a los ojos.

\- Nathaniel…- dije, suavemente.

\- ¿Su… Sucrette?- preguntó, aturdido. -¿Qué… qué pasa?

\- Hm… podemos tumbarnos aquí o que me dejes llevarte a la cama.

\- ¿Qué?

No quería, absolutamente, tener que explicarle nada de lo que pretendía hacerle, quería que se dejase llevar un poco, el pobre chico era demasiado corto en estos temas, que molestia.

Le besé en los labios, le besé en la barbilla y fui trazando un camino hasta su cuello. Su piel estaba caliente y mis labios se sentían realmente bien, mis manos circularon hacia abajo, intentando colarse bajo su sudadera. Nathaniel suspiró, le gustaba.

Suponía que se rendiría ante mí, después de todo era normal. Le gustaba, estaba enamorado de mí y el amor es ciego, ridículo y absurdo. Cuando caes en él, salir es prácticamente imposible, hasta que no dejes de estar ciego o encuentres a alguien mejor, entonces sí que es ridículamente imposible.

Mis manos descendieron por su cuerpo, Nathaniel suspiró y tomó mi cintura con sus manos.

\- La puerta…- murmuró, desconcentrado.

\- Hm…-

Me levanté de encima de él.

Una vez que sacudí mis rodillas, me acerqué a la puerta para cerrarla. En seguida, giré mi cuerpo para ver a Nathaniel, aun en el suelo, pero estaba vez, apoyando su peso sobre sus codos, estaba un poco ruborizado y parecía realmente avergonzado.

\- ¿Vamos?- murmuré, voz bajita y sensual, extendiendo mi mano, Nathaniel me observó fijamente.

\- Sí…-

Voz queda y miradas fijas por nuestra parte.

Nathaniel estaba cada vez más consciente de que él y yo íbamos a dar un paso más y que, de hoy, no pasaba. Absolutamente nunca pasaría del día de hoy. Porque estaba harta de esperar, porque tenía que desahogarme y no quería un novio, quería sexo.

No necesito absolutamente nada más.

No tardamos en llegar a la habitación, nos sentamos a la cama y nos miramos.

\- Yo… esto…

\- ¿No quieres?- pregunté.

\- Sí… pero, ¿tú quieres? ¿de verdad?

\- Sí.

Sonreí, extendí mi mano y tome la suya para darle tranquilidad.

Nos quedamos en silencio, parecía que era incómodo, pero realmente no era más que la timidez extrema de dar un paso. Se acercó a mí, y me besó la frente, abrazándome lentamente. Le dejé besarme, estaba realmente cómoda, pero no podía dejarme arrastrar en su bondad, así que, me dejé caer hacia atrás, en la cama.

Nathaniel se tiró encima de mí, sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos y manos, era suave, delicado y dulce, sus labios besaron mi frente, y fue bajando poco a poco, mis ojos cerrados, mis mejillas, mis labios. Besos delicados, lentos y calientes. Se estaba esforzando para cuidarme y tratarme como una reina, como si fuera la más delicada de todas las personas de este mundo.

\- Sucrette…

\- Nathaniel…

Sus besos fueron bajando hacia mi cuello.

Sus manos frías recorrieron mi cuerpo lentamente, no dudaba, todo lo contrario era serio y realmente estaba concentrado de lleno en mí, estaba realmente cómoda y me dejé llevar, de vez en cuando sentía ganas de gritar de impaciencia, pero le dejé a él seguir su propio ritmo.

Retiró mi camiseta, mi sujetador, mis pantalones, casi dudé de si era virgen o no, ya que no le llevo ni dos minutos quitarme el sujetador, y a muchos tíos que lo hacían por primera vez les costaba bastante quitar el sujetador de una tía, sin ir más lejos, incluso aunque llevaran muchísimo tiempo teniendo sexo, a veces les costaba horrores igualmente.

Sonreí suavemente con estos pensamientos, sería divertido que Nathaniel fuese bueno en el sexo nada más empezar.

Extendí mis manos y quité su jersey, quería que él también se mantuviese desnudo, baje sus pantalones, rápidamente, lo quería como yo, en ropas menores, solo con una pieza de ropa.

Nos miramos de nuevo, Nathaniel estaba a punto, parecía completamente seguro y, cuando me di cuenta, ambos estábamos sin ropa. Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad, indicándome que si estaba lista, asentí, no tenía ganas de la parafernalia de fingir inocencia, es más, estaba ansiosa de que esto acabase y estuviésemos teniendo sexo de una vez por todas.

Su cuerpo conectó con el mío, rozando mis partes íntimas, se deslizo sin entrar en mí, arriba y abajo, haciendo que temblase de impaciencia, quería que entrase en mí y nos conectásemos de una vez por todas.

\- Nath, hazlo ya…

Nathaniel me hizo caso, sin demasiado preámbulo, introdujo su miembro en mi interior.

Se sentía bien, gimió, parecía que él que se sentía aún mejor con esto era él, sus gemidos y su respiración agitada fue creciendo una y otra vez, sus embestidas iban de lento a rápido, progresivo, cada vez más y más.

Mi cuerpo tembló por unos segundos, estaba cada vez más cercana a él, me gustaba el control que tenía, el increíble sabor de la piel de Nathaniel contra mis labios, su miembro entrando y saliendo. Rápidamente, sin dejar de embestirme, acabamos llegando al éxtasis.

Dulce éxtasis de placer.

Un orgasmo que se prolongó, por segunda y tercera vez.

 **[…]**

\- He estado pensando…-

\- Auch- me quejé. -¡Deja de pisarme idiota!

\- No es mi culpa que tenga que aprender a bailar para ese baile estúpido.

Rodé los ojos, me pareció realmente ridículo.

Estábamos en una clase de bailes de salón para que Ryo aprendiese a bailar correctamente, en una semana justa sería la cena benéfica o gala, como quisieses llamarla a la que estaba invitada, por cortesía de Viktor.

\- Tú querías vengarte de Viktor y Skylar.

\- Ya, ¿y tú sigues queriendo hacerlo?

Mantuve mi cabeza gacha.

No lo sabía ni yo.

 **[…]**

\- Buenos días.

\- Oh, señorita Darcy, buenos días.

\- He venido a hablar con usted sobre la propuesta de adelantar curso y adentrarme ya en la universidad, quiero hacerlo.

\- Bien, me alegro de que haya aceptado, su futuro irá más prometedor que nunca con esta sabia decisión.

Mantuve la cabeza alta, la decisión estaba tomada.

En tres semanas abandonaría el instituto y rompería lazos con los chicos, sería muchísimo más sencillo para ellos superarlo porque yo ya no estaría y no me encontrarían nunca más en la vida, y cuando eso pasará su pequeño romance no sería más que una aventurita que habríamos tenido de jóvenes.

Todo se terminaría aquí, en este instituto de mala muerte.

 **[…]**

Habían pasado varios días, estaba a punto de llegar la gala benéfica y ya había quedado con los chicos por individual.

Os imagináis por donde voy, ¿no? Sí, efectivamente, había tenido sexo salvaje con cada uno de ellos, y habíamos disfrutado ambos, por lo menos algo era algo, sacaban experiencia sexual y lo disfrutaban, el amor siempre tenía fecha de caducidad y en nuestro caso, desde hacía mucho tiempo ya estaban envasados a terminar desechados.

Ryo estaba haciendo la maleta y yo estaba mensajeando a los chicos avisándoles de que el fin de semana no iba a estar porque tenía que visitar a mi abuela a una de sus típicas fiestas, técnicamente no mentía, iba a visitar a mi abuela a una fiesta típica a la que ella me obligaría a ir, así que, no podían quejarse. Todos entendieron y me desearon buen viaje, diciéndome que querían volver a verme.

Mis palabras vacías los llenaron.

Pronto todo terminaría. Pronto yo los terminaría… el final se acercaba, nuestras relaciones estaban prácticamente acabadas.

* * *

 **Y ya está.**

 **Lamento profundamente que sea corto, pero no tengo demasiado tiempo, de hecho, pensé que nunca iba a poder subirlo, he estado bastante ocupada.**

 **Lo siento. Espero que os haya gustado mucho, aunque aquí diga que es el final, aun quedan unos cuantos capítulos.**

* * *

 **¡Dejad reviews!**

 **Con 420 llegarán.**

 **Son 13 solos, ¡sé que podemos!**


End file.
